Representation of Humanity
by Writer with bad Grammar T-T
Summary: We all know Ise become pervert because he meet one pervert old man in the park. However in this Universe, he meet certain old troll instead old pervert. Multiple crossover! OOC Issei! Warn : Bad grammar! Looking for Beta! Prologue - Chapter 10 already edited
1. Prologue

**This chapter have been edited by Sir Godot, Froudae and Weaponwes123! All the credits of the better grammar and spelling were given to them!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Location: Kuoh City, Japan

Kouh was one of cities located in the northern province of Japan. The city itself was not that large, boasting a modest population of 300,000 people, but it was considered a beautiful and quiet place for families to go hiking or to have a picnic.

Yes, there were several groups of gangs prominent in the city. However, they were small enough to the point that the local police could control them. The poverty rate of the city was only 4.57% so there was also a lack of major crime in the city. All in all, Kouh City was a nice place to live in, despite its lack of size and history compared to the local tourist hotspots like Kyoto and Tokyo.

It was on a peaceful and cheerful day within Kuoh City that our story began. The sun shone its glorious bright and warm light on a Sunday while the sounds of birds chirping and children playing painted a picture of happiness in Kuoh City. It was a picture that screamed peacefulness.

Except for one young boy.

A boy with short brown hair boy was currently alone in a park. He sat quietly on a swing with a frown on his cute face while his body moved up and down from the swinging motion.

He was very sad. The emotion was plastered all over the child's face, showing it to the world while the rest of the world in turn ignored him. Despite this sadness, no one, neither children nor parents, saw this.

He was sad because today was the day that had lost he lost his best friend…his brother in all but blood who would always play with him everyday and supported him at his side. He was already missing the happy moments where they played "hero" together, with both of them trying to save each other from an imaginary villain.

Their last day had been filled with crying and hugging his friend, who had also been crying, before they had been separated by their parents. Their bond had been forced to end when his friend's father had to move to Europe because he had accepted a high paying job.

Now, the boy actually did not consider himself as someone who had a hard time to socialize with others. He was sure he could find another awesome friend like him one day… but it would not be that easy! He had been together with his friend for years! The bond he had created with him could not be replaced like it was some kind of cheep one hundred yen toy!

At that exact moment of time as the boy was reflecting about the loss of his best friend, an old man would normally appear out of nowhere and catch the boy's attention. And thus the boy would be sent on a path that would turn him into a very perverted adult who made the Devil of Lust, Asmodeus, very proud.

However, this did not happen in this universe, for there was no perverted old man to appear. But fate demanded that there had to be an old man, and thus the world provided one. For before the sad boy, there now was a strange old man.

The boy raised his head when he noticed a shadow blocking the warm light of the sun that had been giving him some comfort and saw the man. The figure before him was a huge, old man with spiky grey hair and a beard, wearing a black robe that covered a black tuxedo. The British looking gentlemen's look was completed with a gold cane that looked more like a troublesome assessor than actually useful. But what caught the boy's attention the most were his eyes. They were a deep crimson, like blood.

"Oi, Boy, why are you sulking?" The old man asked gently.

The boy was silent, simply staring at the old man.

The old man, in turn, just stared back.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I'll take a guess... you didn't say anything because your parents told you not to talk to strangers. Am I right?"

The boy nodded silently in agreement.

"Hmm... That would be difficult..." The old man murmured to himself while rubbing his beard. After a moment of thinking, he said, "Then how about this! I will become your friend!" He declared proudly.

The elder's self-congratulating thoughts to his awesome solution were cut short when the boy replied in a flat tone. "I'm not going to be friends with a strange old man."

"What a rude boy!" The old man chided to the boy with a scowl. "Didn't your parents teach you to respect your elders?"

'Ah, he is right. Mom did tell me about that.' The brown-haired boy thought to himself. "But I don't want to be friends with you. You are too old and wrinkly!" The boy pouted slightly, making the old man laugh.

"Then don't be! How about we become acquaintances instead?"

"Acuaintanes?" The boy asked while tilting his head, not understanding the meaning.

"Acquaintances, my boy! It is something that is almost a friend but at the same time also not!" The old man explained with a grin, "How about it?"

"Okay then..." The boy replied with a nod as he found the reason good enough since it wouldn't replace the bond with his friend...

"Good! Now, boy, since we have become acquaintances, can I know why you are sad?" The old man asked with a once more gentle tone.

"My friend... He...has gone to...England..." The boy said in a low tone, his head hanging down in sadness.

"Oh, why did your friend go there?"

"His father said he has to work over there..."

The old man let out a hum while rubbing his beard once more, a thoughtful expression on his face as he stared at the boy.

"What were you guys usually doing?" He asked.

"We played "hero"!" The boy declared in proud manner instantly and the old man laughed again.

"Hero, eh? What an interesting game!" He said with glee, his face showing his amusement from what he heard.

"Hey! Don't laugh old man! Being the hero is cool!" The boy scowled before he smiled in joy, "One day I will become a real hero! And then, I will go to find Irina then ask him to become a hero too!"

"Tell me then, boy..." The old man expression was filled only with amusement, "What do you think is a hero?"

"A hero is an awesome guy who beats bad guys and always saves the world!" He answered with a big grin.

"Hoo... And what else?"

"Umm...he also saves people! He makes people around him happy! Like Superman!" The boy answered with a slight pause due to thinking about his reply.

"Make people happy, eh? Then, what about the villain?" The old man asked again.

"Well, the villain always loses! The hero always beats him after all!"

"But if the villain loses, he will be very sad. Shouldn't heroes make all people happy?"

The boy scowled at the logic, "But the villain is a bad guy! He makes people sad! If the hero beats him, then people will be happy!"

"The villain is not always a bad guy, boy. For example, Irina's father leaves with your friend and makes you sad... does he count as a bad guy?" The old man asked and the boy was taken aback. He put on a thoughtful face for a moment before slumping in defeat.

"No...Shidou-san is not a bad guy..." He murmured, "But then, what should heroes do if the villain is not a bad guy but he keeps making people sad?" He asked.

"Heroes should try to understand the villain...Why they became bad guys in a first place and then try to persuade him to stop. If the hero can't, then the decision is in the hero's hand. Whether he will he stop the bad guy or not depends on him..." The old man said with a fatherly smile and the boy seemed to process the words.

"I...think...I understand..." The boy muttered and the old man laughed.

"Good! Now boy! Since you are a good child, I have a present for you!" The old man started to rummage through his clothes before pulling out a pack of cards, "You said you want to be a hero, right?"

"Uhm!" The boy bobbed his head up and down in agreement, "I will become a hero!"

"Then this toy will help you become one! See here!" The old man showed the boy the cards proudly. The elder leaned down so he could whisper in the boy's ear, "Don't tell anyone but this is a secret toy that allows you to transform into a superhero."

"Ueeeeehhh?!" The boy exclaimed in awe, "You mean the one like the one in a movie?!"

"Yep! Now keep your voice down!" The old man said in a chiding tone and the boy clamped his hands over his mouth in a childish manner. "These cards will give you the power of a superhero!" The elder grinned and showed one card to the boy. It pictured a knight wearing armor who was holding a sword straight up, "This is the Saber-class card! Someone who possesses mastery over the sword! Their sword skills are so great that even Gods would be awed!"

"Hooo!" The boy let out impressed grunt, "Like King Arthur?!" He asked eagerly.

"Yep! Like King Arthur!" The old man nodded in agreement, "Here is the second!" This time, he pulled out a card that showed someone calmly posing with a long lance, "This is the Lancer-class card! Like Saber, who wields a sword, Lancer uses a spear! You know Zhao Yun from the game Dynasty Warriors? That guy is a Lancer!"

"Hueee! Cool!"

"And here is the Archer-class! This one is like Robin Hood! You know, the hero who stole from bad rich guys and gave it to the poor? Yep! That's him! Archer-class!"

"Robin Hood!" The boy squealed with a grin, "Irina often wanted to play a princess. He then asked me to become Robin Hood and rescue him, dunno why, I mean, he is a boy." He said with a slight scowl at the last part.

The old man only let out a bark of laughter while thinking, 'Oh, if only this boy knew what awaits him in the future...'

"Anyway! This is the Berserker! This is a hero who is angry when their precious person or princess gets killed. Remember Superman when he thought Louise Lane had been killed? That was an example of the power of the Berserker-class!"

"So... Is Berserker always angry?" The boy asked, "That's not cool! How can I save people if I am always angry!" He pouted and crossed his arms.

"That depends on you. Didn't Superman's enemy lose when he became a berserker?"

"Well... Yes, I guess..."

"Hahahaha! Anyway! This is the Caster-class! You know the Harry Potter books or those magical girl anime? Yep, those are Casters!" The old man said and this time the boy made an 'o' with his mouth while making impressed noise, "And this is the Rider-class! You know Kamen Rider who always rides a bike? Yep! That would be an example for a Rider!"

"Kamen Rider Kuuga!" The boy grinned while making the iconic transformation motion with his hands and the old man laughed again.

"And this is the Assassin-class! Have you heard of ninja before? The ones who walk on the walls and hide in the shadows? Yup! Those are Assassins!" The old man grinned, seeing the boy making hand seal and covering his face with an upper part of his cloth while saying 'Nin! Nin!' Really, children were always amusing "And now the last one is this!"

The boy stared at the card eagerly. However, his expression became confused and he looked back at the old man, "Umm Ji-chan...The card is blank..."

"Yep! This card is blank, boy! Among the 7 classes, this one is special! If you pick this card it will be suited only to you and try to pick what class is best for you! If you have talent for becoming a swordsman, then it will become a Saber-class card!" The old man explained and the boy nodded in understanding, "You can only choose one, boy, so which one are you going to pick?" He asked and the boy puts thoughtful face. The old man could see the boy was really thinking about his decision. He just remembered something important though, "Oh, by the way, what is your name, boy?"

"Ah! My name is Hyoudou Issei!" Ise declared proudly and the old man grinned.

"Well, my name is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg! Nice to meet you! Now pick your card!"

"Ummm...well...I choose..."

* * *

Sometime later in an unknown place...

 **"So, are you done?"**

"Yeah, yeah, I'm done! What's with that tone? You sound like an old stupid relic!"

 **"You are one to talk, old vampire! It is not like you are in your prime!"**

"Gahahahaha!"

 **"... ... ... Are you sure this will be interesting?"**

"Of course I am! I have seen this boy's life! There are so many possibilities for him! But most of them always turn him into a pervert. And since I was rather bored, I decided to make things different! You are not angry, are you?"

 **"Hmph! I do not care, though I'm surprised actually. Nevertheless, as long as it will be interesting, then I will give you my help."**

"Hahahaha thank you, Mister Red! I assure you won't be disappointed!"

 **"You better...** **I am waiting for the result...Vampire..."**

* * *

 **Oh yeah! New fanfiction! Fate Stay/Night and D×D crossover! I call it "Representation of Humanity!"**

 **As you can see, I had read Demon Lord Hero, Demon among Devils, and other Fanfics like that and it inspired me to write this fanfic about the nature of humanity in a DxD setting!**

 **Seriously those stories are cool and you should read them if you haven't yet! And although I doubt I can make good fanfic like them, I can still try! Hopefully you all like it!**

 **As you all can see my grammar is bad! Very bad in fact *sigh* all my story is littered with bad grammar...just like my name. Of course, I willing to accept any Beta readers if any of you want to help assist me. But please be serious on it, I already have meet many Beta Reader that are not serious and don't finish all the way.**

 **Now I give you all a choice! What class Ise should be? And who else should be his comrades? Here will be the abilities each card have for Ise based on the Fate Stay Night series:**

 **Saber : King Arthur, Mordred, Nero, Gawain, Sigurd Sasaki Kojiro and Lancelot**

 **Lancer : Cú Chulainn, Diarmud Ua Duibhine, Enkidu, and Achilles,**

 **Archer : EMIYA and Gilgamesh**

 **Rider : Perseus, Lu Bu, Saint George, and Alexander the Great**

 **Assassin : Hassan-i-Sabbah and his variants skill set**

 **Berserker : Heracles and Sakata Kintoki**

 **Caster : Vast knowledge of magic and large mana pool**

 **That's all I can say! Please give send your choice through the review page! Hopefully you all will love this new exciting story!**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	2. Hyoudou Issei the Lone Tiger

**This chapter have been edited by ahsoei and Sir Godot! All the credits of the better grammar and spelling were given to them!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Hyoudou Issei, the Lone Tiger**

* * *

 _"One day I will become a real hero! And then, I will go to find Irina then ask him to become a hero too!"_

 _"Tell me then, boy..." The old man expression was filled only with amusement, "What do you think is a hero?"_

 _"A hero is an awesome guy who beats bad guys and always saves the world!" He answered with a big grin._

 _"Hoo... And what else?"_

 _"Umm...he also saves people! He makes people around him happy! Like Superman!" The boy answered with a slight pause due to thinking about his reply._

 _"Make people happy, eh? Then, what about the villain?" The old man asked again._

 _"Well, the villain always loses! The hero always beats him after all!"_

 _"But if the villain loses, he will be very sad. Shouldn't heroes make all people happy?"_

 _The boy scowled at the logic, "But the villain is a bad guy! He makes people sad! If the hero beats him, then people will be happy!"_

 _"The villain is not always a bad guy, boy. For example, Irina's father leaves with your friend and makes you sad... does he count as a bad guy?" The old man asked and the boy was taken aback. He put on a thoughtful face for a moment before slumping in defeat._

 _"No...Shidou-san is not a bad guy..." He murmured, "But then, what should heroes do if the villain is not a bad guy but he keeps making people sad?" He asked._

 _"Heroes should try to understand the villain...Why they became bad guys in a first place and then try to persuade him to stop. If the hero can't, then the decision is in the hero's hand. Whether he will he stop the bad guy or not depends on him..." The old man said with a fatherly smile and the boy seemed to process the words._

* * *

RIIIIIING!

...

RIIIIIING!

...

RIIIIIING!

"DAMNIT!"

I yelled as I smashed my alarm clock, hitting the top part of it and silencing it. Damn! Can't a guy get a nice sleep for once? Ughh! I hate school sometimes! Why the hell did Mondays exist?!

 _Ah? Hello everyone, my name is Hyoudou Issei. I'm seventeen years old, a second-year student at Kuoh Academy and also an employee at the McDonald restaurant in this city. Last night it was also very crowded with costumers, and apparently my friend that works there was sick, so I agreed to help him by taking his shift as well, which took until 4.00AM_

 _And before you ask, no. My life actually is pretty normal, my family is not so poor that they couldn't pay my school fees or anything like that. We are a completely normal, average family. The reason why I work is because I also need some money. I mean, sure my parents don't have any problems giving me a bit now and then, but I want to get by with my own strength!_

 _Also, I had been gathering money because it was used for my own problems._

"That dream again..." I murmured while rubbing my temple.

It had been 10 years ever since I first dreamed about that event. It was strange actually, but ten years ago I dreamed about meeting an old man in a park

No... Rather than a dream it felt more like... a memory perhaps? I didn't know for sure. To be honest, if I recalled correctly, I fell asleep in the park that day after crying due to Irina's departure to England.

I thought maybe it was dream, a dream where I met an old man and talked about being a hero with Irina in the future. I was pretty sure in the past that it was a dream, and to be honest I don't remember it anymore

But lately I had been dreaming about that more and more often. This was already the sixth time this week I had that dream, what a truly strange thing. Dreaming about a dream...

"Ise! Are you awake now?! Be quick honey, or you will be late for school!"

Ah, it was my mom's voice. I turned and saw the clock, it was already 7.45! The school started at 8, ah damn! I overslept again!

"Shit! Coming Mom!" I shouted as I stood and began to strip out of my pajamas. Twelve minutes to take a shower and another three minutes to walk to school while eating!

* * *

 _Kuoh Academy, a private school. That's the school I attend._

 _It's a co-Ed school right now, but before that it used to be an all-girls school until a couple of years ago, so there were more girls than boys even now. The number of boys was still slowly increasing, but the girls were still a great majority._

 _I'm a 2nd year high school student and the ratio of girls to boys in my class is 7 to 3. For 3rd year students it's 8 to 2. Even now the girls still have a much stronger authority than the boys, and the majority of the students in the Student Council are girls, and the Student President is also a girl._

 _It's a school where boys can't stand tall, but I still joined this school. Why?_

 _Let me tell you why! This school is quite expensive to be honest, and for someone who comes from an average family like me, it is not easy to get in. But hey! While it is quite expensive, the facilities and materials this school provides are more than worth the effort!_

 _My parents had also agreed with me after seeing the school by themselves, so they enlisted me in this school. But now that I have entered this school, I have to admit that this academy is a bit strange._

 _My grades were good so far, not as high as the ones of the Student Council President Souna Shitori of course, but I damn well have entered the top 10! That is also something I'm proud of, though I still need to work hard to become number 1!_

"Late! Late! Late! Late! Late!"

I kept repeating the words like a mantra while I ran as fast I could. The distance between the academy and my house was actually quite far, people would need 30 minutes if they were to walk normally and maybe 10 minute if they could run the entire way.

Me? Well I don't intend to boast, but I'm fast. Very fast in fact, so I only need one minute or less to reach the school if I run at full speed.

Of course none of my friends know that, I never intend to gloat or boast about it at school after all, so I've been keeping it for myself.

I broke out from my thoughts when I saw the school gate. My eyes widened when I saw that the gate was slowly being closed! Oh, hell no! I pressed the ground further before I increased my speed!

If there was one thing I didn't want to do it was to meet with Souna Shitori in her office! To be honest, that woman scared me actually!

I had already been on her bad list in her book due to always almost being late. And for some strange reasons she always seemed to expect me to be late! Thankfully, I was not late – only almost.

"SAVE!"

I skidded my feet on the ground, and if this was an anime, I was sure that dust and dirt would be flying because of my feet digging into the ground as I passed through the gate.

I turned my head and saw that the gate was closed, the gatekeeper who had closed it only shot me an amused look while shaking his head. I let out a sheepish chuckle while waving my hand in a greeting manner. Man, this increased my almost-late count to...

"This is the 56th time that you're almost late in this year, Hyoudou-san..."

I immediately froze for a moment when I heard a familiar feminine voice. Slowly, I turned to the woman who was wearing glasses and adjusting them slightly slightly while giving me a stern look.

"Then it could be considered as a world record... Right, Kaichou?" I asked with a small grin.

The Kaichou was a woman with short hair, and her figure was slim and healthy. She was not Japanese, I'm sure of that. Perhaps she was Asian, but she was definitely not from Japan. She was quite beautiful in my eyes. What? I'm a boy! It's just normal if I'm attracted to opposite gender! Especially at my age!

Anyway! Meet Souna Shitori, a 3rd year student of this school and also the Student Council President. She was the third most popular student in school, and it seemed her strict and bossy behavior were quite appealing in the eyes of male and female students alike.

While I attempted to make a joke, Souna unfortunately didn't share my humor as she shot me another glare, making me raise my hands in a surrendering manner.

"It's not something to be proud of, Hyoudou-san!" She said sternly.

"But 56 times almost being late could be considered as an epic thing! I mean it could-"

"I don't care..." Souna cut me off again and I only sighed. "There are rules in this school and if you wish to study here, you have to obey them."

"Technically, I never broke the rules! I'm not even late! Only close to being late!"

Souna opened her mouth before slowly closing it again when she found that my argument was right. She also closed her eyes and I could tell she was quite upset now.

"Just go to your class now, Hyoudou-san..." She breathed out with sigh of resignation.

"Sure!" I replied with a smug tone before started to walk away. However, when I was in middle of way she called me again.

"And Hyoudou-san, I'm really looking forward to seeing you when you're late..." She said, a sweet smile plastered on her face and I knew one thing for sure. That was not a kind smile, no matter how sweet it looked and how cute it was on her face.

No, really. It was not just my imagination, clearly there were something strange and wrong with this woman.

* * *

A few hours later

"You're almost late again today eh, Ise?"

It was during lunch break, in the cafeteria where I usually sat alone and ate by myself. To be honest, it wasn't like I was anti-social, I just really enjoyed eating alone as it allowed me to focus on my meal.

Most of the time I got to enjoy eating lunch alone like this, but sometime there was this woman who kept coming and approaching me.

"Aika..." I greeted back and gave a nod to her. "Yeah, close one today." I told her, smiling slightly.

"Really Ise, you're always almost late. Just what the heck do you do every night?" Aika asked me as she sat on the opposite side of my table.

"Working..." I said simply as I began to eat again "Last night I worked until 3:00AM and went to bed at around 4 AM..."

 _Everyone, meet Aika Kiryu, one of my friends. We have known each other for a year already and while we're not that close, we're still quite good friends. And let me tell you one thing, if you're a man, never, ever let her stare at your crotch. I don't know what magic or trick she uses but she clearly can see the size of your genital organ just by looking at your pants!_

"You took another shift?" Aika asked me with slight scowl.

"Well, he promised to give me his bonus for taking his shift, so..."

Aika only let out sigh at my response and shook her head, as if tired from dealing with me "If I didn't know why you are working, I would say that you are greedy, Ise..." She said while sighing "So you're going to visit them again today?"

"Yeah, Misaki-san said that she needs my help again today." I said and Aika hummed "Are you going to come too?"

"Eh? I wish I could, but sorry, no can do. I have promised Akane and her group to go shopping with them." She replied with a shrug.

"Shopping..." I murmured. Really, I didn't understand girls at all. Why the heck did they keep buying new dresses? I mean, sure new clothes were needed occasionally, but did they have to buy a new stuff every month? Didn't they know it was a waste of money?

"Hey! Hey! What's with that tone of yours? You must be thinking something like, 'Why the heck do girls always need to buy a new dress every month?', right?"

Jackpot!

I stared at Aika with a bewildered look. Holy shit! That was almost true, how the hell did she do that?! It was really scary if you ask me, did she possess some kind of supernatural power or something like that?!

My expression must have been revealed my thoughts as Aika shot me a smug look.

"Unlike you Ise, we girls like to appear beautiful every time! We also take care of ourselves pretty well!"

"You're wasting money that could be used for things that are more useful." I deadpanned while shaking my head "Really, I don't get it. I mean, come on! You're already looked good enough just like that, why the heck do you need to make up or dresses?" I lamented and let out sigh. Then I heard a choking sound and I opened my eyes again to see Aika had choked a little on her own drink "Hoi, are you okay? Aika?"

"I-I'm fine! *cough* damn it!" She coughed while pounding on her chest, her face was slightly red as she glared at me "Really Ise! Don't say such a thing out of the blue! It's dangerous for health!"

"What the heck are you talking about?" I asked with a scowl and she scowled back before she huffed.

"Nevermind... Idiot..." She said while turning away and I sweatdropped.

I would probably never understand women.

Before our conversation could resume, something happened.

There was a squeal from few groups of girls that made me and Aika turn our heads to see what was wrong. And as soon as we saw it, we knew the source.

My eyes were staring at the girl with crimson red hair that walked into the cafeteria. She was our school idol whose beauty was beyond everyone else in this school. Her slim proportions weren't the shape of a Japanese girl as well. Of course, she wasn't Japanese after all. I heard people say that she was from Northern Europe. It seems like she was attending a Japanese high school due to her father's work.

Rias Gremory.

She was a 3rd year student of this school. So that made her my senior. And the reactions we had seen happened almost every time she walked around. Everyone looked at her when she walked past them. Some people stopped walking. Others stopped talking. Everyone always turned around to look at her.

Her long crimson hair which came down to her hips made her surroundings look like they were colored in crimson when the wind blew her hair. Her beautiful skin, which was as white as snow, was also remarkable.

Beautiful.

That was the only word befitting of describing her. It was the only word needed to describe her.

Anyone would get their heart stolen away by her after witnessing her beauty. Even Aika at my side was showing a fangirl's behavior and she was a woman! Hello! Women should be with men! Not with another woman! ... That might have been jealousy speaking actually as there was nothing wrong with women liking other women! ... At that point I decided to stop thinking about this issue as my teenager brain was taking things into a direction not suited for public locations.

Anyway, everyone was clearly smitten with Rias Gremory. Well, everyone except me.

I had to admit that Rias Gremory was beautiful... I'd even dare to say that among students in this academy, her beauty was unmatched

But at the same time, something about her made me feel uneasy.

When I mentioned there was something strange about Souna, I did not mean it as a joke about her behavior. What I meant was that there was something strange with her... Aura... Or something like that.

In my eyes... No... Deep in my mind, whenever I saw Souna there was something that warned me and told me that she wasn't normal.

The same thing also occurred whenever I saw Rias Gremory... The moment I laid my eyes on her for the first time, a part of my mind told me to be wary of her. There was something strange about her. There was something... inhuman about her...

And not just her to be honest... Most people who were famous in this school were strange... Like Yuuto Kiba, Tsubaki Shinra, Akeno Himejima, even Koneko Toujo.

All of them, in my eyes, were not normal... And when I tried to talk with one of them there was something inside my mind that made me feel uneasy about them. No matter how perfect I hid it, when I was talking with them, to be honest, I couldn't stand near them for longer than ten minutes without feeling a strong urge to leave.

It was like the saying about humans being afraid of what they didn't understand. It happened to me the moment I made contact with any them. There was something that I couldn't understand about them, but the problem was that I couldn't figure out what it was.

Among those inhumane creatures my mind was mostly wary of Souna Shitori and Rias Gremory. Those two... caused me to feel anxious the most.

Kuoh Academy was strange, I said that before, right? And I didn't just mean it was strange due to having the Perverted Duo who were always peeping at girls at least three times each day, but there was something strange about it in general. Just like when I thought about Souna and Rias, this academy felt not normal in my mind, as if there was some kind of barrier around here, something that surrounded the entire school area.

I never got close or tried to find out more about them, the aura they radiated made me too uneasy to try. True, I talked to them if they started a conversation, but I always tried my best to make it short.

Rias Gremory... Souna Shitori...

Just what the hell are you two?

* * *

End of school

"So that's him, eh?" Rias said as she was staring down at Ise, who was walking home.

"Yep... Hyoudou Issei, the student that has been almost late 56 times during this semester." Sona replied as she adjusted her glasses from window of the Student Council Office. "His magical aura seems quite high, strong enough to the point of being aware that there's something wrong with us, very skilled in Kendo and Archery but stopped attending the clubs for unknown reason, grades high enough to become number six in the whole school, works as an employee at McDonald, is friends with Aika Kiryu and some of her peers..." Sona listed the things she knew about Ise before she crossed her arms and stared at Ise's retreating back. "Due to his reputation he is called the "Lone Tiger" of Kuoh Academy."

"Lone Tiger?" Rias asked while blinking her eyes before a twinkle of understanding appeared. "Ah, you mean that incident?"

Sona nodded at her friend's remark. That incident happened one year ago when Ise was a first year. There was a reason why Aika was so clingy towards Ise who was kind of a loner.

It was during last Spring, when Aika had been going home, she had been stopped by thugs and thieves who were intending to steal her stuff and... do certain things to her. Now, Kuoh City might be a peaceful city, but that didn't mean there were no crimes, thugs or other things like that in this city.

Back on track, when Aika was cornered, Ise coincidentally was on his way back home from his work, and helped Aika by beating the four thugs that were trying to hurt the girl.

The next day those four thugs went to Kuoh Academy along with eleven adult men who were carrying blunt weapons and even some knives.

The result? Ise still demolished them. None of them were dead, but they sure as hell got the message that Ise was someone not to mess with. And afterwards they didn't come back and were never seen again, Sona and Rias also made sure of that since they used small magic to make them leave Kuoh City.

And afterwards rumors began to spread. The whole school began to pay attention to what Ise was doing and discovered that he was actually quite a loner. He still associated with others and talked with everyone who approached, heck, he even would help everyone who asked him.

But he was still quite a loner. For some reasons he couldn't bring himself to make friends as easily as normal people did, no matter how normal he appeared to be.

And thus the Lone Tiger of Kuoh Academy had born...

"Koneko also sensed something inside him. Something powerful... Maybe he possesses a strong Sacred Gear..." Rias said and Sona nodded.

"He most likely does... " Sona agreed and Rias hummed.

"By the way, I still don't get it. Why 'Tiger'?" Rias asked.

"Because he's not wild... He's in control of himself and smart... He's not just some ferocious beast who lashes out at anything. Tigers are calm and smart while hunting their prey, they won't attack you if it is trouble it and you don't bother it. Ise is like that.." Sona explained while adjusting her glasses.

"Hoo... That was quite descriptive..." Rias giggled "You are quite accurate, eh? As expected from you..."

Sona in response merely silenced herself, her expression still stoic when she caught some women were talking with Ise.

"I want him..." Sona said bluntly, making Rias blanch. "He is a good person for my peerage, and for the Student Council. He's smart enough to enter it and we can clearly use a boy in it. His almost-late reputation isn't really a problem and I still have some pieces that I could use for him." Sona told her rival before she sighed. "The only reason why I didn't recruit him already is because of you, Rias. If Hyoudou Issei were to contain a hidden talent, then he would be good for your Peerage against Riser."

Only silence was Rias' answer for that. She actually knew how interested Sona was in Ise. Rias was not the first one that had laid her eyes on the boy. It had, Sona had, even before the event that had given Issei the nickname 'Lone Tiger'. The boy was quite smart and also often helped other students, he even sometimes fixed old school equipment, saving the school the costs of hiring a repair man.

Sona had planned to recruit the boy when he had become a second year, because she had wanted to observe Issei a bit more and to get to know him better after he joined the school. Originally she her plan had been to recruit him in this month, but she hadn't. The reason was because Rias had asked her to.

There was news about her engagement with Riser being hastened somehow. Rias of course was angry and had demanded to know why, but her father hadn't told her and her big brother had been also the same. Then Rias had asked Sona to give her a chance to recruit Issei, if the boy really was that special, then he could become the key for her freedom.

Sona of course was not happy, not one bit. She had been after Issei for over a year already and the only reason she had not invited him before was because she had wanted to observe his growth. In a sense it was Sona was a farmer who slowly and carefully grew her crops and just when she was ready to harvest them, someone else came along and tried to take it instead.

Had it been any other person, Sona would have fought for Issei. Oh yes, she would have fought it. However, Rias was her friend, best friend ever since they were children and they had grown up together... And for that she was willing to give her a chance, one chance for Rias to recruit Issei.

However, if she were to fail then that would be it. There wouldn't be another chance for her.

"Don't worry Sona, when I get Issei I will make sure he's going to spend some times in Student Council..." Rias tried to reassure her friend and Sona inwardly snorted.

'I don't think you will. If there's one thing I'm know about you, Rias, it's that you are very greedy and protective of your peerage.' Sona thought but did not voice it out loud. She was aware that Rias herself actually also knew about that. She even noticed that Rias said 'when' and not 'if', indicating that she pretty much saw it as a done deal. "The fallen have already made a move on him as you've predicted... Hopefully you'll get what you want." Sona simply replied with stoic face.

"I must..." Rias said firmly as she stared at Ise. "For the sake of my dream, I must..." She muttered.

* * *

"Onii-chaaaaan!"

I saw a black blur dash towards me and didn't do anything to prevent her from approaching me. Instead, I opened my arms wide and grinned. With a high speed, the black blur crashed to me and I let out a soft grunt. However, my feet dug themselves into the ground strongly so I didn't fall.

"Shizune-chan!" I greeted back with a grin as I stared down at the brown haired girl that had just tackled me.

The cute girl raised her head and met my brown eyes with her own golden brown ones, showing a grin of happiness as she stared at me.

"Onii-chan! Did you bring that figurine for me?!" She asked cutely.

"Of course I did! I've brought you the new figurine!" I said warmly as I lifted her up like a doll with both my hands as she wasn't that big. Her height only reached to my chest and she was quite petite.

"Really?! Really?! Gimme! Gimme!" She demanded with an eager face and I couldn't help but smiled at her.

Shizune was a girl at middle school age with golden brown eyes and long brown hair. And despite her petite and slim figure, she was quite well endowed for her age for some reason. She was wearing a red sweater and short green pants that reached the middle of her thighs, as well as a pair of yellow shoes.

"Shizune!"

Shizune and I turned our heads when we heard a familiar voice that called the little girl's name. With brown hair that reached to her shoulders, wearing a formal suit for women and appearing to be around 24, this woman was Misaki Akamatsu, a scowl on her face as she stared at Shizune.

"Shizune! I told you not to run! What will happen if you were to fall and get hurt?" She asked as she approached us.

"But I wanted to meet Onii-chan!" Shizune whined with a cute pout.

"You would have reached him sooner or later, so you didn't need to run!"

 _Everyone, meet Misaki Akamatsu and her adopted daughter, Shizune Akamatsu. As you can see, I'm quite close to these two. Let's cut the story and explanation short:_

 _Misaki is only a simple employee that works at an office in this city. Five years ago she found Shizune, who was trying to find food by going through garbage cans and she took her in out of sympathy. At first she had planned to drop Shizune at orphanage, but the girl had insisted to stay with Misaki and after a while the woman had finally relented._

 _However, when Shizune turned 8, problems arose. She needed to be educated and go to school. Misaki simply didn't have the money for that and she needed to work harder in order to enroll Shizune at a school, not to mention when she went to work there was no one to guard Shizune if something were to happen._

 _And that's where I came in._

 _I met them accidentally when Shizune made me drop some food that I had bought. Of course I forgave her and tried to find out about them due to curiosity._

 _Thus, after learning about the situation, I offered my help. Misaki was reluctant at first and even had one of her friends silently monitor me for a while, but when she found that I was trustworthy enough after staying with Shizune for a year, she decided to give me some trust._

 _In order to help them, I also began to work and I found a job as an employee in a McDonald restaurant. True, it actually took away some of my free time, but hey! It was my time, so I could do with it what I wanted._

 ** _"You said you want to be a hero, right?"_**

 ** _"Uhm! I will become a hero!"_**

There was a reason why I often helped people. It was silly of course but it was due to that silly reason that I have become what I am now.

Now, now. I was aware that it was almost impossible to become a hero in this era. I mean, in a highly technological and modern place like this? It was pretty much a pipe dream, the only conflicts that existed now were mostly politics, and there was no war in this country or anything like that in this era.

However, that didn't mean I gave up. If I couldn't become a hero like people in the old era, then I would become one for the people I could see around me, people I could find here. Shizune here was one of those people, if I could help her, then I would.

Being a hero meant helping people. Maybe I wasn't a real hero, but hey! Helping people was fun, especially if it meant I got to see seeing them smile and live in peace, hear them laugh and enjoy spending time with their beloved people.

This world really was an amazing place.

"Now, now, Misaki-san. I don't think you need to scold Shizune-chan that harsh. She-"

Whatever I was going to say stopped in my throat when I saw Misaki's glare turn to me. Let me tell you, Misaki might look gentle, but she was a Lion King-err Queen, I guess. She was a Lion Queen when she was angry! Sometimes she could be scary like my Mom! And that meant something, seeing how my Father was quite perverted and she had to keep a leash on him, so the perverted beast inside him would not rise up again.

Yeah, they were strange, but they were my parents and I wasn't embarrassed about them.

"Now, Shizune. Kaa-san will go to work okay? Make sure you play nice with Ise-kun." Misaki lectured her adopted daughter.

"Haiii!" Shizune squealed with a big grin, ah... This girl is really cute!

"Ise-kun, I'll leave Shizune in your care like usual. I will be back at 9.00PM, okay?"

"Yes Misaki-san, leave it to me..." I said while kneeling to reach Shizune's height "I will protect my dear and beloved Shizune-chan with my life!" I declared while hugging Shizune and rubbing my nose to her cheek, making her giggle.

"Onii-chan, that tickles!" Shizune giggled while pinching my cheeks.

"Yeah, I can see that. Just make sure you'll control your hormones, Ise. I don't want to report you to the police due to you harassing Shizune." Misaki said to me while rolling her eyes.

"Hey! I take offense on that! I'm not into that!" I defended myself with a scowl.

"Really?" Misake eyebrows furrowed "Need I remind you what you did to her last Friday?" Misake asked flatly and I blushed.

"I was just dressing her! There's nothing wrong with that!"

"Ise, you turned Shizune into a magical girl! You even bought the wig and the dress for her, complete with the magical wand..." Misaki deadpanned and I pouted.

"And what's wrong with that? Shizune-chan looks good in that dress!" I defended and Shizune bobbed her head up down at that.

Shizune released herself from my hold before she raised one leg dramatically and began to spin around. I swear I saw a rainbow appeared around her as she did this and she took a stick out of nowhere that she swung around like a wand before she declared with a dramatic pose: "Magical Girl Shizu-chan has arrived to save the world!"

Ahhh! I felt my heart melting due to her cuteness! Shizune-chan, you are really the best! I even shed a single lone tear of pride!

"See what I mean? You've turned my daughter into a Chuunibyou patient!" Misaked glared at me.

"Hey! Chuunibyou means Eighth-Grade Syndrome! Shizune-chan here is an Eighth-grader, mind you, so it's not my fault! I only support her current behavior!" I defended myself before slowly grinning "I even have few pictures of her! And when she's old enough I can't help but imagine the look on her face when I show her these pictures." I said while cackling like a mad scientist.

Misaki only shot me a dirty look before she slowly edged away from me "You are the worst."

"In my defense, I'm a normal teenager! I might polite and always helpful, but I need amusement for myself!"

HIT!

"Ouch!" I yelped when I felt something hit my head "Shizune-chan! What was that for?"

"Onii-chan is being creepy again. Okaa-san told me to hit Onii-chan whenever you're being creepy." Shizune said with huffed cheeks.

I only shot Misaki a glare but the old hag only-

HIT!

"Ouch! Hey!"

"Don't call me an old hag! I'm still only 24 years old!"

How the hell did she know?! Is she some kind of a pyshic or something like that?!

"You know what? Just go to work, leave me and my dear Shizune-chan alone!" I said with a glare as I hugged the girl at my side.

Misaki only rolled her eyes while shaking her head, seemingly resigned to her fate. "Yeah, yeah, I will go now. Remember, I will be at home 9.00PM. If you want to cook dinner there are vegetables, meat and eggs in the refrigerator." She said to me and I nodded. After that, she gave a salute to Shizune and me and then left to work.

"Onii-chan! Where's my figurine?" Shizune asked me.

"I have it with me in my bag, Shizune-chan." I said and she smiled happily. "But first, you have to finish your homework" I chuckled while seeing her happy face deflate and turn into a cute pout.

"Ah, poo!" Shizune pouted "I don't want to do my homework! It's going to be collected by the teacher next week too! Can't we just go to a mall or something like that?" She whined with big and fake teary eyes.

"Nope! Homework first Shizune-chan! But after we're done, we can go to the mall."

This girl was in middle-school but she was acting like an elementary student. *sigh* Though it wasn't like I was protesting since she was cute.

"But it will be night already when we're done!"

"Then we better get started soon! The sooner we finish, the sooner we go to the mall! I will help you this time!"

I only let out another laugh when she let out a deflated 'awww'. She's really cute! Ah, if only I had real little sister. It made me wonder though if I could be a siscon.

Nah! I might love Shizune, but clearly I'm not that bad! I'm definitely not on the level of a siscon! Hahahaha, what a silly thought.

* * *

It had already been few hours

Right now, I was on my way home. I had no shift today because I was being replaced by my friend as payment for my work yesterday. That was why I was able to go check on Shizune-chan and spend time with her.

Ah, by the way, my shifts in work were Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday, I started working at 06.00PM until 11.00PM.

While I was on my way, I glanced at the watch on my wrist and noted it was already 10 o'clock. I had already told my parents that I was at Shizune and Misaki's place and had also told them that I had no work so I would come home early.

To be honest, my parents never really supported my idea of working at young age, but after few conversations and persuading, my parents agreed so I could gain some experience at a younger age.

Today was quite fun actually, seeing how I spent much time with Shizune-chan. Though I had to say that I felt sorry for that Yuuma girl, she tried to ask me out on a date but I rejected her.

Now, now to be honest I found her attractive, but when I saw her, I got the same strange feeling I got when I was near Souna and Rias. True, the sensation seemed different but my feelings told me that she wasn't human.

To be honest, recently I had become paranoid. Not just that I kept having strange dreams, I also sometimes dreamed about a hill... I couldn't see it clearly, but it was about hills and battles... I didn't know what that was about but it was clearly giving me bad times in my sleep.

"He...p!"

!?

"He...lp!"

It was faint, but I clearly heard someone's screaming. I had sharp ears and great eyesight too, so I was sure of it. And not just that, apparently I'm quite strong for someone at my age. I never tested my limits since I didn't have time for that due to me always helping people.

Where was it?! The scream! Where was it coming from?! I sharpened my ears further and began to concentrate.

"Help!"

There!

I immediately took a posture before I kicked the ground and began to dash! Fast! I was going at full speed now and I must say I was very fast!

"HEEELP!"

The scream got louder! I was getting closer!

I increased my speed further and then I saw it! Behind a fence, a group of people wearing white robes were surrounding a small girl with blonde hair!

While running, I tried my best to find a route so I could cross over the fence and arrive there as quickly as possible. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find it! Damn! That fence... It was around 1,40 meters... It was time to make a gamble!

"OI!" I yelled to them while running and the group turned towards me "GET AWAY..." I kicked the ground and immediately soared to the sky, my feet passing over the fence as I extended one leg "FROM HER!" I shouted as I kicked one the robed persons.

"Gagh!"

I could feel the man's jaw dislocate when my kick connected with his cheeks - it was a critical hit! As the man I hit flew away and crashed into one of his friends, I landed on the ground and balanced myself.

One, two, three, four... Eight... Eight people excluding the one I just kicked.

"Who are you?!" One man growled at me.

"Who I am doesn't matter. Leave this girl alone!" I commanded as I stood in a protective manner in front of the girl behind me. I could tell the girl behind me was trembling slightly because of fear.

"Leave you alone? And who are you brat? There are eight of us! We also have weapons!" The robed men sneered while revealing their... Were those swords? Yeah, no doubt those were swords! Where the hell did they get them? This city didn't sell such weapons, there were either knives or short swords you could find, but not the type those men wielded.

Foreigners? Possibly.

"I don't care if there are dozens of you, either you leave this girl alone or you'll face the consequences." I stated sternly as I glared to them while cracking my knuckles.

They only looked at each other before dashing towards me at the same time while letting out battle cries and raising their weapons.

So be it!

I kicked the ground beneath me and also dashed. I was fast! Faster than them! Quickly, I slipped through the defenses of one of them and delivered an elbow hit to a robed man's stomach, knocking him down. I immediately pivoted my leg, twisting my body and delivered a heel kick to another one, hitting him in the stomach as well.

I ducked and dodged the slash that was aimed to my face, I pushed my leg and delivered a knee attack to his groin before grabbing his robe and throwing this robed man at the other one that was trying to ambush me.

I jumped a little and dodged the swing before delivering a spinning kick that smashed into three other robed men, sending them down to the ground.

As I landed, I noticed that a few of the ones who I had knocked down were already standing up again and readying themselves. I also noticed one of the swords had fallen down near my leg. I kicked it upwards, grabbed it and took a stance. I kicked the ground, spinning my body in the process and delivered a slash to one of the men.

The force of the ground-pushing and spinning of my body proved to be very strong as the man who blocked it was sent flying and crashed into the fence, no doubt he wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

I gripped my sword tightly before glancing at my surroundings. There were twelve of them in total and now they were already down to five. It seemed I had hit a few of them too hard. The robed men were circling me like hyenas that tried to pounce their prey, however, I could tell few of them were shaking, no doubt that they were shocked from seeing me take them down with ease.

A silence appeared around us as I observed my surroundings. My eyes were narrowed and sharpened as I stared at their legs and hands. It was time to finish this!

I stomped the ground with one leg before rotating my body again and created a burst of dust and smokes. After that I dashed, they couldn't move freely since they were too many but I was alone! I could swing my sword in the area without problem.

I smashed my sword on one man's hands and knocked his sword away before delivering a kick to his face. Then I moved to another and delivered a stabbing attack, my sword pierced something, I could feel it sink in.

Believe it or not, for some strange reason I never felt disgusted or strange during a fight. It was as if there was something inside me that had already accustomed to battle.

I kicked the man away before spinning my body and delivering a strong slash. The man clumsily tried to block it, but due his lack of vision on me he got his sword knocked away, my hand quickly extended to grab his robe before throwing him away to the last man standing and delivering a strong axe slash.

CLANG! BREAK!

His sword broke into two under my slash and my sword sliced a part of his chest as he let out a scream of pain before he dropped to the ground.

I let out small pants as I stared at my surroundings. Everyone was already down, there were no more enemies. I turned to the blonde girl who was gawking at me, no doubt that she was surprised.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I approached her and threw away my weapon so she would not afraid.

The girl blinked before she stared at me with wide eyes and she let out a squeal "Oh my God! That was so cool!" She lunged at me and gave me a hug, I let out a soft grunt when her body crashed on me. I was expecting her to be crying or things like that, but it seemed she was too amazed from my performance for that.

"Hey! Hey! Now don't say that! First, tell me, are you okay?" I asked as I pushed away and began to check her for of any wounds.

"I'm okay! Onii-chan has saved me before those big mean people got me!" She said with a grin.

"I see... Wew, I'm glad then..." I replied with a chuckle as I stared down at the smiling girl. Now that I had time to observe her more, it became clear to me that she was also a foreigner. That blonde hair was natural, not dyed, and she seemed two or one year younger than me. She was also wearing a gothic lolita fashion outfit.

It was then that I finally sensed it.

My eyes widened slightly at the girl who was smiling to me. Part of my mind once again screamed, yelled to alert me.

This girl is not a human...

My muscles' reactions must have been quite visible as I saw the girl below me noticed them as well.

"Onii-chan? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh? I'm okay, no need to worry about me. It's just some bad memories!" I replied with a lie. I didn't know why, but for strange reasons my body seemed very wary to this girl.

The girl continued to smile at me after hearing my response. She then glanced at the group around her. After that, she turned to me with a sad expression "Onii-chan... Can... Can I ask you a favor again?"

"Huh? Sure, what is it?" I asked. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Ah? I'm Mittelt! What about yours?" She asked with a grin.

"Hyoudou Issei..." I grunted with a smile as well. "So what do you need?"

"Oh right! I almost forgot!" She let out her tongue cutely. Then she opened her eyes and grinned to me "Onii-chan, I need you to die for me!"

Eh?

SQUEEELCH

A crimson pool of blood immediately splattered on the ground.

* * *

 **STOOOOP RIGHT THERE! I PLAN TO GIVE A CLIFFHANGER SO DON'T CONTINUE FURTHER! HAHAHAHA!**

 **Oh yeah, the story stopped in here for now! I give a cliffhanger xP**

 **Now, now, don't be mad please! There are good reasons why I did this! I will explain it later!**

 **For now I want to express how happy I am! I mean, 60+ Favorite, Follower and Review in 24 hours?! Holy Shit, man! That was more than I thought Σ( ° °|||)**

 **I never think that this story will be that popular in first chapter! Uoooooh! I'm so happy that I moved to the tears! TTvTT**

 **As you can see, this chapter showed the difference between Ise cannon and my Ise! Since he never became a pervert and instead focused to help people, he attracted Sona's attention instead of Rias.**

 **I have good reasons for this! I mean, look! IseCanon turned to a pervert when he heard the Breast story! He heard it since he was little and got corrupted to the point he became a super leecher in future!**

 **In here, this Ise had been listening about superheroes instead. And while true he was not being obsessive like Shirou, he still wishes to be one and he also does not infatuated to the point not even care to himself like Shirou.**

 **He wishes to become a hero, but he thinks about it in logical way thanks to Zelretch's words too. And he decides to become one in a more realistic way, he maybe like Shirou who helps people but there are limitations for him.**

 **And you see in here, Ise had already displayed his power, the real power still locked obviously by Zelretch, so Ise has not caught too many attention and when it was unleashed, he will become strong.**

 **And yes! He is maybe not a legendary pervert and an embodiment of lust anymore, but certainly he still have a perverted mind, it was showed in this chapter after all! :P**

 **Anyway! Here are the reasons I decided to end it here. Apparently the pool from review result has already out but I find myself confused, just look:**

 **Saber : 19**

 **Archer : 19**

 **Lancer : 7**

 **Rider : 5**

 **Caster : 8**

 **Assassin : 2**

 **Berserker : 3**

 **As you can see the count of Saber and Archer was a tie. That's the reason I decided to leave this chapter at this point, the result of the pool still undecided whether Saber or Archer.**

 **He was quite skilled in Archery and Kendo, but please note that for Heroic Spirit those two are actually very easy, there is still a chance if the pool increase he could have become Caster or Lancer instead.**

 **Well, I guess this is it for this chapter. And for you all who asked if he will become a devil or not the answer was very obvious so I don't need to spell it out, but what is going to happen to him still mystery! XD**

 **Next chapter is probably going to take some time before it's out since I'm going to be busy for a moment with my study!**

 **Anyway! I'm glad over 60 people have already marked this story as their favorite and follow! Please give me more! As for now, I have to end it in here! See you in next chapter!**

 **Oh! And if anyone was able to guess who Shizune's appearance based from will get cookies! XP**

 **Ja Ne XD**


	3. Awakening of Hero

**This chapter have been edited by ahsoei and Sir Godot! All the credits of the better grammar and spelling were given to them!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2. Awakening of the Hero**

* * *

Akeno was watching her King, who was sitting in her office, with a calm look on her face. She was staring at the chessboard in front of her while playing with the pieces on it, but instead of black or white, the pieces were crimson red.

It had been almost full fifteen minutes since her King had started to play with those pieces and done nothing else. The way she stared at the pieces was also strange Deciding to express her concern that was gnawing at her, she addressed her King.

"Buchou? You look troubled..." She said.

Rias, who was still staring at her pieces, turned to Akeno with half-opened eyes, her expression still stoic. "I'm okay Akeno... It's just... Kiba and Koneko have not contacted me yet..."

When she heard this, Akeno blinked a few times before a look of understanding appeared on her face. "They haven't?" Akeno asked with a slight surprise.

It had been a few hours since Issei had gone home and taken the leaflet that her familiar had given to him. They were very sure that Fallen Angels would make another move on him since he had just rejected one of them to go on a date, which had amused Rias. She was sure that the Fallen Angels would not be happy and would try to kill him today.

However, Rias knew that something could still go wrong, so she had sent Koneko and Kiba to monitor Issei. They did find him and saw a Fallen Angel created a barrier to isolate Ise with her.

That was 30 minutes ago, and until now there was still no report from Kiba and Koneko. That clearly worried Rias. Did something happen to them? Was the Fallen Angel not a normal one? What was going on?

As if to answer Rias questions, a small magic circle with Gremory symbol suddenly appeared in front of her much to her relief.. From it, a small hologram of the Prince of Kuoh appeared

"Yuuto. What's the situation?" She asked. "Why didn't I receive any response from Hyoudou-san's flyer?"

Kiba had a troubled face at the question, as if he was having a hard time to speak. "Buchou... We've lost Hyoudou-san..." Kiba said and Rias seemed to freeze for a moment "I don't mean lost him like he died and can't be reincarnated, but just lost."

"You've lost him?" Rias repeated what he had said almost like a child who was being told that their favorite movie was canceled. "Explain!"

"Well... It's like you said. We were waiting outside the barrier that Fallen Angel created. However, the barrier was a strange one, for some reason it even hindered Koneko's sensory ability. We tried our best to find a way to detect the inside of the barrier, but nothing worked and we couldn't just move in without a plan. So we were forced to wait and when the barrier was down, we immediately searched for Hyoudou-san, but we have found nothing." Kiba reported with a solemn tone "And I mean it Buchou, there's nothing there. There's no sign of any fight or even magical energy, it's as if the barrier was just caging an empty place."

The King and Queen noted that it was clearly troubling and confusing Kiba at same time. "Perhaps it was decoy? Maybe Hyoudou-san wasn't there in first place?" Rias suggested and Kiba shook his head.

"We followed Hyoudou-san until he entered the barrier that the Fallen Angel created, there's no way we were mistaken. Koneko here even sensed that it was indeed Hyoudou-san..." Kiba said before he held out the leaflet with the Gremory symbol on it, indicating it was one that belonged to them. "This is the leaflet we gave to Hyoudou-san too. This is the only thing we found there and other than that, nothing. Not even a trace of magical power."

Rian scrunched her lips into a thin line after hearing that. What did this mean? What did actually happen? Did the Fallen Angel ambush Issei, capture him, and then threw away the leaflet? But Yuuto said there was no sign of any presence, it was as if nothing had been there in the first place. And it was Koneko who had checked it. Koneko, even if she was not using Senjutsu, was still a Nekoshou. That was a trait of her and even if she didn't wish to use it, her sensory detection was always sharp, it was like a bloodline ability that couldn't be deactivated.

"Buchou, what should we do now?" Kiba asked.

"For now?" Rias took a breath and stared at her Knight with steel-like eyes "Come back here, we will investigate this matter tomorrow. If Hyoudou-san has not come to school tomorrow we will visit the Church." She ordered and Kiba nodded.

"Hai."

Rias let out a breath that she was holding when Kiba disappeared, her shoulders slumped and she leaned back into the sofa.

"Rias? Are you okay?" Akeno asked, a worried expression on her face when she noticed her friend's own troubled one.

"No, Akeno... I'm not..." Rias answered with her closed eyes "There's something I don't like about this. I don't know what, but somehow I have a bad feeling..." She said quietly.

"Rias..." Akeno didn't know what to say actually. She herself was also quite confused at what was happening.

"After they come back, we will be done for today. I have so much to think about and I'm tired..." Rias said with a heavy tone and Akeno nodded.

* * *

Earlier

"Hyoudou Issei..." I grunted with a smile. "So what do you need?"

"Oh right! I almost forgot!" She let out her tongue cutely. Then she opened her eyes and grinned at me. "Onii-chan, I need you to die for me!"

Eh?

SQUEEELCH

A crimson pool of blood immediately splattered onto the ground.

The night was quiet... very quiet... It was normal for a night to be quiet in Kuoh City, because it was this city actually was not very large and only had few places that stayed open for 24 hours straight.

The wind was cold like any wind at night, and it flew strong, weak and normal sometimes. Tonight, the wind's touch was normal, gentle and yet so cold as well.

And there was something special for me, too.

Tonight, the wind was sharp and hurt, damnit!

"You dodged it..." Mittelt stated with wide eyes and surprise but the smile was still adorning her face. "You dodged it..." She repeated and the smile turned into a grin.

It had been close... Very close...

I almost got my kidneys and liver skewered out of my body and I wasn't kidding when I said that, I really meant it.

The last few seconds had been very close to a blur for me. It had been when she had asked that last question. After those words left her mouth, either it was my instinct or sixth sense, my body immediately twisted into right direction and avoided a burst of... of... of light that appeared from her hands.

That light should have pierced through both of my kidneys and liver, destroying them instantly, but due to me being able to twist my body, it slashed part of my stomach and back instead of skewering out my internal organs, destroying a large part of my clothes in the process.

After that, I immediately leaped back while taking the sword on the ground to guard myself and God! It hurt! When the cold wind breezes through your bleeding stomach and exposed back it hurt very damn much!

What was happening to me and what I was currently seeing was utterly unbelievable.

One second I just saved this girl from bad guys and the next one, she tried to skewer my organs by summoning a burst of light from both of her palms! A LIGHT! PINK EVEN! Like the beam in the Ironman movie where Tony Stark shot lasers from his palms or something like that!

And not just that, the sweet blonde girl who was smiling at me now had grown two black wings like those of a crow from her back! I repeat! WINGS! As in the WINGS that birds used to fly!

In the name of the God from the Bible or whatever Shinto Deity was listening, just what the hell was happening?!

"That was very magnificent for a human! I never thought that you'd be able to move that fast! Even a high-class devil would have gotten hit if they were close enough like our position before, especially if unprepared!" Mittelt praised me with an awed expression and a big grin "Wait! Wait! You're a human, aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" I snapped at her, no seriously, this girl's behavior was not funny. She just almost killed me and now she was laughing! Not just that, but she was asking such a strange question! "And what about you? An angel that fell from the Heaven?" I asked with sarcasm.

"Wow! You're also quite smart!" Mittelt praised me again with an impressed expression, and the tone she used was sincere, making me blink.

"You mean, you really are a fallen angel?!" I asked with disbelief and wide eyes.

"Yep! I'm a fallen angel, Mittelt! Nice to meet you, Hyoudou Issei!" She said with a sing-song tone of voice.

"Fallen angel, as in the ones from the Bible? Angels who fell because of sin?"

"Yep! The same one!"

This time I couldn't hide my shock any further. Fallen angels... A real fallen angel, not like the ones from movies or anime! A REAL ONE! Holy Fuck! What the hell did I get myself into?!

"That thing... It contains a devil symbol!"

Mittelt said that while her eyes fell on one certain thing and I couldn't help but follow her gaze. As I saw what the thing was, I immediately recognized it as the leaflet that had been given to me today when I was buying food for Shizune.

"I see... So the devils in this city want to play like that huh? They wish to resurrect you as their slave when we killed you..." Mittelt murmured with a frown, gone her jovial face from before.

"Slave?!"

I didn't know why and this was clearly stupid. Rather than attacking when she was talking to herself, I asked questions. However, while it was stupid, come on! I was having a big puzzle here! I dare you to trade your position with mine!

Mittelt also seemed not to bother attacking me, instead she turned to me and made a lecturing pose "Yup! Slave! You see, devils can resurrect a being and turn them into a devil too, but of course, those who are not original devils are treated like slaves by the ones that resurrected them." She explained to me as if she was lecturing some children.

I really wanted to ask 'Devils are real too?' But that was clearly a stupid question. If fallen angels existed that meant devils were also real, and probably the same also applied to most if not all supernatural creatures that I had seen or heard about in bed-time stories or other sources.

But right now I couldn't be shocked and thinking about everything, that would have to come later! Right now I needed to survive! I had to beat this girl!

Part of my brain immediately began working at high speed as I analyzed my situation. This fallen angel, she could shoot something like a beam, and judging by the damage to the ground that struck by it (and my body), its power level could be compared to a mini grenade or small explosives with a cutting power.

Facing her with this weapon was stupid. If hers contained such destructive levels of energy, then this normal and mundane sword would shatter the moment she blasted it.

That meant I only needed to slice her arms before she would be able to shoot me.

Swiftly, my legs moved, my sword was raised and I dashed towards the girl with a clear intent to cut her arms before she was able to strike me. Mittelt appeared to be surprised at my actions as I saw a glimpse of her eyes widening, but too late! I got her!

SWOOSH! BREAK!

This time, it was my eyes that widened in shock. I had been close, I had almost got her! She was clearly not prepared! But when my sword was about to touch her, another pink light appeared and it did not explode, instead it turned into a solid spear! And the moment my sword touched it, my weapon broke like a glass that met steel!

"Tsk!"

I immediately jumped back again and skidded on the ground while landing, creating a distance and avoiding the swing that was intended to slice my head off without problem.

"You're pretty strong..." Mittelt praised with a grin "Had you used a weapon with the same level, it would've cut through mine and hit me." She admitted and I could tell it was true, I was also aware of that actually.

When my sword had hit her, my weapon might have broken, but the force and strength proved to be more than what she had expected as I saw that she had stumbled back for a moment and thus allowed me to avoid her counter easily.

This was bad, very bad. She had a very big advantage over me, she had already watched me fight before and probably could tell my skills, but I had yet to see all of her skills. And who knew what else she could do! Not to mention I had lost too much damn blood! Shit... If this kept going...

 _I want to live... I want to live damn it! There are still many things I wish to do! I can't die like an idiot! I still have not become a hero!_

 **[Use me...]**

 _Huh? Are my ears fooling me? I'm pretty sure I-_

 **[You want to survive? Then use me...]**

 _Wow! Wow! Wow! Hold on! What do you mean with "use you"?! For all I know you could be another strange thing that is after my life or turn me into a freaking chimera!_

 **[Idiot, we don't have time! Just use me if you want to live! I assure you, I don't want any payment!]**

 _Isn't that kinda cliché? I mean, when I am in a bad situation someone just-_

 **[IF YOU'RE DEAD THEN I WILL BE GONE AS WELL, YOU IDIOT! SO JUST USE ME!]**

Ouch! Oi! Don't need to yell damn it! Fine! But I'll expect an explanation after this!

 **[Good! Now! Call my name! Shout out my title and show this puny crow who's the Boss!]**

 _Name... Your name... What is your..._

It was like when I was in that dream... Out of nowhere, suddenly a force of foreign knowledge that I never knew I possessed flooded my brain. The feeling was strange and really couldn't be described by words... It was like something entered into my brain and my brain worked like a computer to process it

 _Your title and power... So that's it..._

"W-What is this pressure?" Mittelt voice was filled with panic, I could hear it despite not focusing on her "I-It even surpasses a high-class angel!"

 _I know who you are... You've always been there with me ever since the moment I was born... Sleeping inside me and waiting when I would need you..._

 **[Humph! Great you know it, brat. Now shout my name! You have fifteen minutes to show this weakling my power!]**

"Here we go! Ddraig!"

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

I felt it... I felt it... An enormous power that exploded from my whole body. The sensation that felt very unnatural... It was as if my body was being refreshed just like a computer and then there was a glob of adrenaline that pushed into my whole body, increasing my power, endurance and speed!

The ground beneath me sunk and was reshaped into crater from the pressure I emitted. Red scaly armor formed around me and wrapped around my whole body, encasing me within it and protecting me as a red and green aura started swirling around my body like a burst of water that flowed from a pipe.

 _This feeling... I can beat her now!_

"W-Welsh D-Dragon?! B-Balance Breaker!" Mittelt stared at me with wide eyes and shock, her whole body was shaking and trembling "L-L-Longinus?! Boosted Gear Longinus! You possess that power!?"

"What's the matter?" I asked with a smirk under my helmet. I could beat her! I could feel it! "Not so confidence anymore now, aren't you?"

Mittelt only let out a squeak before she jumped away and her wings flapped "Screw this! I didn't come to fight a Longinus user who has achieved Balance Breaker! I'm out of here!" She shrieked as she flew away.

"Oh no, you don't!" I yelled, there was no way in hell I was going to let this girl escape just like that! I kicked the ground and jumped at her, and holy shit! I was fast! No! It was more like I had kicked the ground too strongly!

BANG!

"Guhagh!"

In an instant I reached Mittelt and tackled her body, making her cough out blood. However, I was not stopped and kept going upward for a moment! Uwaaaa! This was too much! Too much! Too much power! Damn! I still couldn't control it!

I could think about that later! For now I had to act! I grabbed Mittelt's leg, making her let out another squeak as I spun my body before throwing her to the ground and-

SWOOSH! BOOM!

Wow! It was more like an 100KG iron dropped from the ground rather than a 14 year-old looking girl. It even shook the surrounding area.

As I was thinking of this I let the gravitation control my body and I soared down to the ground with my legs first and I hit the ground with small 'boom'.

Holy shit! I was super strong! My landing was like one of Superman! I flexed my arms and took time to observe my armor. Wow, it was so cool! Almost like Gundam! Damn!

 **[As much as I'm happy that you're basking in the awesomeness of my power, but don't you have something to do?]**

Ddraig said that with chiding tone and I blinked. He was right! In an instant I walked towards the place where Mittelt had crashed. I waved my hand and the smokes and dust that had been created from the impact blew away, revealing Mittelt's bloodied form that was lying weakly on the ground.

I kneeled and checked her pulse, to my relief she was still alive. What? I never intended to kill her! True, she tried to kill me but-

"You damn brat! Releasing Balance Breaker like that! Don't you know how hard it is to block your power so no one noticed that power outburst?!"

I was immediately on guard. I spun around towards the source of the voice and took a battle stance. As my eyes fell to the source of the voice I couldn't help but be shocked further.

That black formal suit and robe, that cane, that gray hair and beard, and lastly, those red, crimson eyes! That man!

"Kichur Zeref Schneider!" I shouted while pointing my armored finger at him.

"It's KISCHUR ZELRETCH SCHWEINORG!" Zeref-err Zelretch yelled back at me with an annoyed expression "Seriously, how the hell did you mispronounce my name like that?"

"That's not the point here!" I shouted back, right now I didn't have any patience left. All that had happened in this short time had really triggered my mind into a strained state. I mean, if this guy was real then what did actually happened 10 years ago?! Also, thanks to the senses I had developed over the years I could now tell that the old man wasn't a human. He was like Mittelt, a being that only looked human on the outside. "Just what the hell's going on here?!"

Zelretch only took a breath before rubbing his beard. "If you want to know further... Follow me..."

"And why should I do that? What are the chances that you're not going to stab me in the back like this fallen angel?" I asked while gesturing to the fallen form of Mittelt. "And I can tell you're not even a human, so why should I trust you?"

"You can't, but I'm your only clue and source of information for what's going on right now." Zelretch grinned like a troll and I scowled. "Speaking about the fallen angel, you didn't kill her."

"Of course I didn't." I replied. "True, she tried to kill me but that doesn't give me the right to kill her."

"Hoo? You know it's probably going to bite you back in your ass, right?"

"There is a chance for that to happen, yes. But being a hero means that I have to save people, right?" I asked with grin. "And someone in the past told me that being a hero means that I have to try to understand the villain's motive first before deciding..." I stated.

Zelretch let out a grunt at that while putting a thoughtful face before he let out a grin "Hahahaa! Very well, if you say so! Bring her with you!"

I only nodded while standing up and I carrying the little girl's body. I didn't know for sure, either it was my ears playing tricks on me or something, but I swore I heard him muttering about 'background character' and 'taking a troublesome unused character'

What the heck was he talking about?

* * *

Present

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"*SLURP* Ah! This tea is great! Wouldn't you agree?" Zelretch asked Issei who had his eyes twitching for the whole time.

"I don't care about that!" The Sekiryuutei snapped "Tell me everything now!"

It had been just 15 minutes after Issei had encountered Mittelt. After that, Zelretch had moved them to his house via teleportation so Issei didn't know where he was now. True, he should have been still wary, but Ddraig had told him that this guy could be trusted.

Issei might only have known Ddraig for a very short time, but he was aware that Ddraig had been inside him, and if something were going to happen to Issei, it would happen to the Welsh Dragon too.

"Relax, boy!" Zelretch said with a scowl "This is good tea, why don't you drink it first? It can calm your mind and we can talk more easily then."

Issei almost let out a growl at that. However, he found the vampire's words to be reasonable and slowly he found himself nodding before taking the tea and drinking from it as well.

"Whew, you're right. This is good tea.." Issei agreed as he took a sip of it and Zelretch chuckled "Alright! Now that I'm calmer, would you please tell me everything? Starting from the beginning first, about what happened ten years ago."

"Hmm..." Zelretch hummed as he placed down his tea "I suppose it would be better if I showed you." Zelretch then raised his cane and thrust it in the space on his side before slowly dragging it down, causing the empty air there to rip and split apart, as if he had just cut through reality.

Issei watched everything in awe. True, what he had just done against Mittelt was also awesome, but seeing it directly was something else!

The ripped space had formed into an oval-shaped green thing, before a ripple appeared in the middle of it like someone just dropped a stone into water, and soon an image appeared.

'That was...' Issei's eyes widened as he immediately recognized the image that was being displayed in the green lens.

* * *

 _"Ah! My name is Hyoudou Issei!" Issei declared proudly and the old man grinned._

 _"Well, my name is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg! Nice to meet you! Now pick your cards!"_

 _"Ummm... Very well! I choose..." Issei paused before he grinned "The Archer-card! I want to be like Robin Hood that saved the princess like when I saved Irina!"_

 _Zelretch, who heard that, chuckled. He couldn't help but think how fitting it was. A boy who wanted to be a hero had chosen the card that possessed someone who had also wanted to be a hero._

 _"Okay then! Now, I will plant this card inside you. Raise both of your arms like 'Banzaaaii'." Zelretch ordered and Issei nodded._

 _"Banzaiii!" Issei said as he raised both of his hands up._

 _Zelretch pulled one card and held it up. When Issei saw what it was, he blinked._

 _"Old man, that was the blank card."_

 _"Don't worry, I've already set it so it will grow into an Archer-class card. This card is special, now be quiet and let me finish." Zelretch said as he placed it in middle of the boy's chest and began to chant words that Issei couldn't understand, and after that he pressed the card into Issei's chest and to the boy's amazement, the card sank in like a solid thing entering water._

 _"Ueeeeeee!" Issei grunted with an impressed voice "The card sank into my body!" He stated as he began to run his hand over his chest to search the card while Zelretch only laughed._

 _"Don't worry about that, boy!" Zelretch said with a grin "That card will grow when you need it. Now, I need you to sleep..." He told the boy who only blinked in return._

 _"Sleep?" Issei asked._

 _"Yep!" Zelretch grinned. "Now, sleep!"_

 _Then everything went black for Issei. The green oval in the space slowly closed as well._

* * *

"After that I modified your memories so you only remembered it as dream. I couldn't have you blabbering about it to everyone, right? Who knows what might have happened." Zelretch said as the memory was done and he grinned at me.

I stared at the creature that was hiding under a human skin in front of me with an impassive face. So that really hadn't just a been dream, but a memory. Somehow I was able to accept that more easily after seeing it, but I realized that this world hid such a big thing from majority of humans on this planet.

The most important question now was...

"What did you do to me?" I asked with a grave tone.

That card... Now I was aware that mythical and supernatural creatures actually existed and it made me very wary about this man. He had just tricked me when I was a child and inserted a foreign element into my body! For all I knew it could turn me into a berserker-like monster rather than a hero! I was prepared to call for Ddraig's power and strike down this man, to demand more answers from him, but Zelretch was not bothered by my actions. In fact, he seemed amused.

"Hold your horses, boy. I didn't do anything to you. In fact, I turned you into what you wished to be, a hero..." Zelretch chuckled. "Let me explain what a class-card is. It is an artifact that gives the wielder the power of heroic spirits."

"Heroic spirits?" I asked.

"They are the spirits of heroes who achieved great deeds in their lives, having become objects of worship after their deaths." Zelretch answered. "Take Robin Hood for example. You must've known while what he did sounds simple, in the era in which he lived it was not. During that time, humanity was more ruthless and dangerous. To say that someone could have gotten killed just because he had stolen a small part of nobility's food is not exaggeration but it was reality back then. So what Robin Hood did was a very big crime, but a crime that was intended to save poor people."

I was aware of that already. I mean, becoming a hero wouldn't be easy and I always had my suspicions about things like that. However, hearing it directly like this... I mean, to think that someone would kill another just because his food got stolen was absurd! But that was actually logical if you think about it. I mean, this world was not as peaceful as it was now, and I doubt that the peace we have now is something that was given back then.

"The people who did those amazing and heroic deeds, when they died their spirits ascended to a higher existence as reward for the noble deeds they did when they lived. Their spirits became stronger and could even be considered as divinities or elementals."

"So... The card you've planted in me contains a small part of those spirits and gives me their powers?" I asked about the conclusion that had been created in my mind.

"Exactly!" Zelretch nodded his head. "Well... But this card I gave to you is slightly different than the normal ones." He said with a grin.

"Huh? Different than the normal ones?"

"You see, normally, this card works like those in Kamen Rider movie. Some kind of device that turns you into a superhero or something like that. However, thanks to the help of a certain Dragon and the research of a certain Beelzebub and from the Heaven that I have stolen, I was able to recreate it completely!" Zelretch declared to me proudly and I only blinked.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind!" He waved his hand in a dismissing manner as if he was just talking to himself. I didn't know why, but for some reasons I felt like I was going to yell at him in the future. "This card, whose original function is like the belt in those Masked Rider movies, now has turned into something that is bound to your soul. It turned you into a heroic spirit with a given body."

"Heroic spirit with a given body?" I repeated with bewildered and wide eyes. I understood what he was saying, that was why I was actually very shocked, if what I thought was true then... "Did you just turn me into the junior version of King Arthur or something like that?!"

"Yep!"

"How the hell did you do that?!"

"Third Magic."

"Third Magic...?"

"A magic that is related to souls, with this magic, let's just say that you could resurrect people." He told me and it did nothing but make me more confused.

"Resurrecting people?! Like reviving the dead?! How the hell does that work?!" I asked with a shocked tone.

"I don't know, that's why it is called Magic. Magic is about miracles and mystery, right?" Zelretch grinned at me and I held in the urge to groan at that and only leaned back to my seat. What he said was not wrong, how magic and miracles work wasn't something that could just be explained, but hearing it from his mouth still made me upset for some reason.

"Okay, so... What else should I know?" I asked with a sigh.

"I am from a different world.."

He was from- "Wait, what?!"

"A different world. The one you're from is like, 'King Arthur died in the battle against Mordred', but in my world, it could be 'King Arthur survived in the battle of Camlann', resulting in my world being different from yours." Zelretch told me and his grin clearly said he was enjoying my shocked expression.

"How is that possib-"

"Magic."

This time I was no longer holding my groan as I let it out and pulled my hair in frustration. Really?! Really?! REALLY?! What the fuck was happening here?! One hour ago, I was living like normal and next one I got my mind being blown away like this?! I'm really starting to have a hard time to differentiate which was reality and which was fantasy?!

 _Okay! Okay! Calm down! This isn't over yet Issei! Hold yourself! If I am going to be shocked and get my mind blown away it would be better to finish it all in one day!_

"Those heroic spirits inside you actually came from my world, not yours. There are some heroes that do not exist in your world but exist in mine. For example, the one that you dreamed about is such a hero..."

My eyes widened at that statement. The dream that I always dreamed about in rose from my memories.

It was a sad dream actually... I was dreaming about someone who walked alone and worked alone. The man I dreamed about wanted to be a Hero of Justice, to save people and to see them be happy. I saw him working to save humanity, to save people's lives, to make people smile without caring about himself. He was infatuated with making people happy to the point that he did not even care about himself, he didn't have any pride or feel any happiness other than saving people and had discarded his friends and allies in the name of justice, to the point that even his friends had chosen to betray him out of their fears toward him, who was so infatuated with the symbol of 'justice'.

"EMIYA... That hero's name is EMIYA..." I murmured and I heard Zelretch chuckled.

"Shirou Emiya. That's his full name. EMIYA is just the title he received when he became the embodiment of Shirou Emiya's ideal of justice." Zelretch told me and I closed my eyes to make sure that I would remember that name forever. "The power you possess is actually the embodiment of his power."

"My power..." I uttered the word with a soft tone "Then how am I going to access his power? As far as I know, I only possess a Sacred Gear." I asked.

I was already aware what my Sacred Gear was and how they were created. When I was facing Mittelt and awakened my Balance Breaker, Ddraig had transferred to me the knowledge about it, about how he was sealed and everything else.

I had seen the creatures that were called Devils, the ones that were called Angels and the Fallen Angels. That meant Rias Gremory and Souna Shitori were something that was called "Devil". I was going to ask them questions later, but for now I had to deal with this.

"About that... Let's open the restriction."

Zelretch then raised his cane and without a warning, stabbed me with it. Fast! He was too fast! Before I was able to dodge or do anything else, the cane slammed to my chest and...

FLAAAAASHHH!

Bright light and magical power engulfed the whole room the moment the tip of Zelretch's cane touched my chest.

I felt it.

It was the same sensation when I unleashed the Boosted Gear's power for the first time. I felt a foreign power was entering my mind and body. However, there is a strange feeling that made it different with the Boosted Gear.

When I used Boosted Gear, it was as if I was wielding a weapon. As if I was holding some swords or spears, but this feeling... It was as if the power as myself. As if the power was mine and only mine. As if I was born with this power. As if I had achieved this power through hard work and nothing else. How to wield and use this power was complete as if I had trained my body to achieve this power.

This feeling...

Slowly, I opened my eyes and stared at Zelretch who was grinning at me. I merely furrowed my eyebrows to him before-

"Trace On."

In a flash, two swords formed in my hands and I lunged. My hands blurred along with the swords that formed and I placed it both on his neck.

The swords I created... These are...

"Kanshou and Byakuya..." Zelretch said with a grunt, he did not even show any sign of nervousness or being intimidated even if his neck was now threatened to be sliced open by me. "So how does it feel, Hyoudou Issei? To have your body has fully awakened?"

"It feels good." I said with a small smirk. "But answer this question, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. You said that you came from a different world, and I believe that. But what I don't get it is why? Why did you come and pick me to wield this power?" I asked with narrowed eyes

"You've finally gotten my name right." Zelretch chuckled before he rose one hand and pushed away my swords, I let him did this but my eyes were still glued on him "Let me tell you, I'm a magician that possesses the Second Magic 'Kaleidoscope'."

"Kaleidoscope?" I asked, rising one of my eyebrows.

"Simply said, my Magic allows me to walk and see parallel universe, parallel worlds or things like that. This world is also one of them." He stated while shrugging and poured down the tea to his cup, this old man seemed never panic or afraid didn't he? Even if I have threaten to cut his throat, he's still acting like he owns the world. "The reason why I've decided to help you because I'm interested in you and I was also bored."

"Bored? Interested in me?" I repeated with bewilderment "You expect me to believe that? You gave me a free power and messed with my mind just because you're bored and interested in me?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"I don't expect you to believe me, however, I'm actually telling you the truth. Let me tell you, boy... My magic allows me to watch your whole life like a movie. I was able to see your life with my magic."

"That was absurd!" I said to him with a scowl. "Are you telling me that you're watching me like I am some kind of a character?! You dare to treat me like a fictional character?! I'm a living being!" I yelled, anger was rising from my stomach as I gripped the Kanshou and Byakuya more tightly, ready to lash out.

"Even if you don't like it, that is still the truth." Zelretch stated bluntly and even with nonchalant tone "It was Magic, can't be explained neither can be predicted.". He then took a breath and sighed "Don't be mad, now. I simply said the truth. Rather than being mad, wouldn't it better if you allow me to continue my explanation?"

I was really tempted to slice this man's head now. I mean, sure he didn't do anything wrong and instead he gave me a new strength and power, but the way he said it was like I'm just a character that made by a perverted author who writes Ero-Manga!

But I held back, I took a deep breath and calmed myself. The swords I was holding slowly dispersed into blue light and I went back to my seat and crossed my legs.

This hasn't over...

"You're looking good, boy. Take a look at the mirror." Zelretch said that while making a gesture with his cane to other side and I followed it. After I saw my own reflection, I held down the urge to smirk.

My hair had now turned to even more spiky, almost like EMIYA's but more tamed, and while it was still brown, there were a few white strands in it. My eyes had also turned to steel grey, and my body had become more buffed than before. Slim, but also firm and strong, this was better than fully muscular. Gone were the tattered clothes that I wore during the battle against Mittelt and her group, having been replaced by black armor and gloves like what EMIYA used to wear under his red cape.

People and my friends were still going to recognize me if they were looking at me, but my appearance had truly changed. No doubt that this was going to become a problem in future with fangirls.

Oh well, no matter. I looked like a badass.

"You used a blank-class card instead of the Archer card on me. Why?" I asked.

"Let me tell you how those Class-cards works first. As you can see, there are eight of them including the blank one. That card gives you the abilities of a heroic spirit, but not instantly, unlike the other seven, who can transform you like the Masked Rider and allows you access to all their power. This card works more slowly because it still needs to fuse with your soul and bond with it, but it will turn you into an embodiment of them forever after that, not just temporary."

I hummed while rubbing my chin slightly and taking the information. After a moment, I nodded, indicating that I had understood and told him to continue.

"As for why I have chosen the blank-card... You see, the blank-card is a special card. It acts like a Queen piece."

"Queen piece? Like the one in chess?" I asked and he nodded.

"Correct. Queen pieces give you the balanced status of a Knight, Bishop and Rook. Blank-cards are like that, but the difference is, it can promote into one of seven class-cards. I set the card to turn into Archer-class when were you're at the age of 15. And during that time, the Blank-card gave you the basic of all Cards and their abilities." Zelretch grinned sharply, making me notice that he had quite sharp teeth. What kind of creature is he? "And also, the remaining cards will be useful for you since you're going to need them for your own comrades." Zelretch said and I blinked.

"Comrades?"

"Come on, you don't think you going to be able work alone, right? There are millions of mythical creatures out there or even more. If you're going to be a hero, do you think you alone will be enough? Furthermore, you are only a human." Zelretch said that while rolling his eyes as if talking with an idiotic child and I scowled.

"And what's wrong being a human?" I asked while glaring at him, I felt offended, you know, since I was one and all.

"No offense to you boy, but in the eyes of mythical creatures you humans are mostly viewed as weak beings. I mean, can a human lift a giant boulder with one hand? Obviously no, but a devil with a rook piece can do that with ease."

"Devil with a rook piece?"

"I will tell you later. My point is, you're going to need allies and comrades in future to become a hero and make people to acknowledge you. You might be strong, but you're not invincible, you could be taken down if you're alone." Zelretch told me. "The power of the heroic spirit you have now is an example for that."

At that statement my mind flashed back to the dream I had had. What Zelretch said was true, I couldn't work alone if I was going to become a hero. I might want to become a hero, but not to the point of dying like EMIYA had – alone and betrayed.

Being a hero... I always wished to become one and now I had the power to do it... But for some reason there was a strange feeling inside me... If I became a hero then... What about my normal life and my parents?

 **[There's no more normal life for you...]**

 _Ddraig?_

 **[The moment I was fused with your soul, there was no chance of a normal life left for you. All people who were born with power are like that, and the bigger the power is, the more enemies you will face in the future...]**

 _But my parents! I know I'm going to become a hero and wish to become one! I can deal with it if another human's target is my parents, but if it was like these fallen angels and devils, then...!_

 **[That's why you're going to need allies. You can't work alone, you can save other people and your parents at same time, but by yourself...**

 _ **[You can't save everyone.]**_

I was only silenced after hearing what Ddraig said... I couldn't save everyone... That was the truth, I was aware of that. To believe that I would able to save everyone meant that I was a fool... EMIYA had believed in that and look where it had brought him. Alone and forced to keep fighting for something impossible...

 _I can't work alone... And I can't save everyone..._

I knew about that from the memories of EMIYA when he was still alive. I had been dreaming about his life for two years, the moment my Blank-card turned to an Archer class-card, it immediately affected me and gave me the summary of his life via dream. You could say that I had become what I was now also thanks to those dreams. I had learned from those dreams and studied them, so I would not be mistaken.

I even remembered when he was spending time with his foster father that had become the source of why he wished to be a hero. And his father had said that it was impossible to save everyone.

To save one meant to sacrifice another.

"Those seven Class-cards... Am I going to be the one to pick the candidates or you?" I asked after moment of silence.

"You of course! However, it won't be that easy! After you pick one you have chosen, come to me! I will take a look whether the person is qualified or not!" Zelretch told me and I nodded. "And one more thing, the one you choose must be a human. This card won't work to any other race, even if it was a half-human. It must be a pure human, understand?"

"Full-human, eh? Hmm, got it!" I nodded, I didn't have any problem with that. That meant I was going to assemble my own group. Right now I was an Archer, but I could also fight in close range combat without problem, so that meant that I was going to need a healer first "By the way, old man... I have one or two other questions..."

"What? Is it about another dream you saw?" He asked and I blinked. I opened my mouth to ask how he knew but I remembered that he was the one who had created these things. It was just logical if he could find out. "The Archer-card does not just contain EMIYA... It also contains one of his strongest enemies..."

My eyes widened when I heard that, as an image of a giant temple covered by pure gold and a blonde haired man with crimson eyes flashed through my mind.

"No way..." I murmured with shock.

"Yes... Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes. The origin of all heroes. The demigod that possesses all treasures on the Earth." Zelretch confirmed with a nod and sharp grin.

"Holy shit..." I muttered aloud with disbelief. I just had the epic Gilgamesh stored inside me along with all his treasures! Dear God that was a big SHIT and so fucking COOL!

"Such language!" Zelretch barked. "Do you kiss your mom with that dirty mouth of yours?!"

"Oh, shut up." I retorted with a glare, not having noticed I had said that out loud. He only laughed. "But if the card was unleashed, why is EMIYA my main strength?"

"That's because Gilgamesh is too hard to control." Zelretch grunted. "Even if the original card were to house it, it is also dangerous. I don't know how that man can possess a pride that even surpasses Angra Mainyu himself." He grumbled and I only gave him a strange look. "Anyway! That card is locked inside you, it gives you great strength and power, but it will corrupt your mind."

Corrupt my mind... That certainly sounded bad. If I had EMIYA's ability, why would I need this one? And also-

"If it's about power, I already have the Boosted Gear, so I don't think I will really need that card... Can you remove it?" I asked and it was true. For the strength and endurance I had from Boosted Gear, not to mention that I had achieved the Balance Breaker already, I wouldn't need this card if it really was that dangerous.

 _Ddraig, how long can I maintain the Balance Breaker now after my true power was unleashed?_

 **[If you don't do anything and only stay silent, you can maintain it for two weeks straight. Well, given your nature, it isn't surprising, that is already pretty good for a human.]**

 _I see, that's great, huh? It seems my power really has exploded._

"And what about Boosted Gear? Can you control its power? If I recall, you jumped straight for 30 meters in one go." Zelretch pointed out with a snort and I glowered at him, but I stayed silent. I had to agree with him, I still couldn't control the Boosted Gear in its Balance Breaker state. It was too explosive and also too big, my muscle's memory and how I moved were still uncontrolled, and if I were to make a mistake I could have been smashed towards a building due to a single dash using my jet.

It was going to be like learning how to walk and move again.

 _Damn! It is going to be hard and boring, isn't it?_

 **[Great power needs great control. You can't just expect to be given a big power and how to control it at same time. You have to train in the end...]** Ddraig told me wisely and I sighed internally.

 _You're right. Thanks, Ddraig._

"Before you learn to control that Balance Breaker of yours, it's better if you master EMIYA's skills and techniques first. You maybe have his memories and how to use it planted inside your brain and muscles, but you need to be accustomed with it." Zelretch stated and I grunted in response.

"I understand. But can't you remove Gilgamesh? I don't think I will need it..." I said and Zelretch only gave me a disapproving look.

"Trust me, boy... You're going to need it. In a Balance Breaker you can't control your own power, but when you wield Gilgamesh you'll be able to. You can control his full power, but the only drawback is that Gilgamesh's power is going to change your personality, and it will be better to have that power rather than the one you can't control right?" He asked me and I sighed in resignation. If he put it that way...

"Fine, I get it! Now are we done already? I really need a good sleep after what I have gone through! I also haven't contacted my parents!" I said with tired tone. Really, I needed some rest after what I had gone through today. Mom and Dad must have been worrying about me to death! I mean, it was 12:00AM already!

"Don't worry about your parents, I gave them a message with your name saying that you're staying in a friend's place." Zelretch replied while waving his hand, making my eyes widen.

"You did what?! Are there any more things you're going to tell me?" I asked with a tone that said 'please no more'. Seriously, my brain had already been damaged enough today!

"Of course! This is an important matter, boy! Sleeping and resting can wait for later! You said that you're going to be a hero?! You've already started complaining with this small amount of work! What kind of hero are you?!" He barked at me and I really was taken aback by his sudden change of tones.

"You're right." I said grimly and nodded. "I can't start complaining, so what are you going to tell me now?" I asked and Zelretch grinned at me.

"First! Since you are now staying in the devils' territory, I need to educate you about them! And what they're planning for you in the first place."

I narrowed my eyes and clenched my fist after hearing that. Anger slowly appeared on my face. "You mean turning me into their slave?" I hissed and Zelretch nodded in agreement, making me hold in the urge to growl.

I remembered what Mittelt had said before in our battle. Turning me into a slave, it must have been because these devils had felt my power and wished to recruit me!

Wait!

"If there's such a big power inside me then how did no one notice it?" I asked in curiosity. Zelretch simply grinned at me and I remembered when he said that he had covered the outburst of my Balance Breaker. Which meant... "You're the one who protected my power from being noticed?"

"Yup! Though it was not easy, but hey! I got a help from a very strong guy who is also interested in your life and adventures!" Zelretch laughed and I narrowed my eyes.

"Who is this strong guy?"

"You don't need to know! Now, now, I am not trying to hide it, but it will be better if you don't know about it until you're stronger. When you're strong enough, I will tell you, so be patient." Zelretch reasoned and I scowled, but nodded nonetheless.

This guy until now had not made any negative moves against me so I would listen to him on this matter. Besides, he had also protected me since the past and also was the one that had given me this power, I woud follow him for now.

"Now we're done with all that stuff, let's move to the topic you need to know about this city! First, about devils and Evil Pieces."

* * *

 _17th April 2014, Monday 23:57PM._

 _The day where I stopped being a normal human and turned into a hero... The path I was going to walk on was going to be harsh and filled with hardships, blood, and death, which would perhaps be my eternal company._

 _But I wouldn't give up... After hearing what Zelretch had said, I had finally understood what was currently humanity's position in this world, and I certainly didn't like it._

 _I will stop it. I will make humanity raise from our current position. I will lead mankind back to our glory and make sure that no one will look down upon us again. It is the time to show them that humans are not simply tools and slaves._

 _Humanity has long lost its heroes... They have long lost their protectors and spirits... They have become slaves and tools for centuries after the last Great War, but it will stop now... I'm going to stop this now and show them their light again, show them that we, humans, are not just tools or slaves_

 _Because I'm a hero... And giving hope to the desperate humans is also a hero's job..._

* * *

 **Wohooo! Done! Oh yeah! This is the awakening of Issei's power! Two chapters and we have reached 110+ Favorite, Follower and Review! Damn, this story is really loved! Ah, it makes me happy to know that xD**

 **And for the pool! Ahh, so sad for anyone who had wished for Saber, it was Archer who won! Sorry for all who had been wishing for Saber, but it seems more people love Archer more, it seems EMIYA is really popular, eh?**

 **I KNEW that you all thought that he would be saved by a heroic spirit during his fight with Mittelt, right?! Well then, you're wrong! Hahahaha, it was Ddraig who saved him! Oh, if I can see your all faces! XP**

 **What?! Don't be disappointed! Issei's heroic spirit was still not decided when I wrote that part, so I made it was Ddraig who helped him! Beside, don't you think Ddraig should be awakened already with his body that has already quite strong? When Issei was desperate and his feeling to win became strong, it flowed to Ddraig and the dragon awakened in result.**

 **What?! You think he is going to become Devil? No offense to any of you, but the tittle itself has already spoken what Issei will be, it was quite silly if you don't know. He is going to remain as a human, of course! If not, then how is he going to represent the humanity?!**

 **And yeah! Rias had screwed up quite big, this is going to make an impact in their meeting at the next chapter! Now, now, I never intended to bash, but if you were to watch it through the anime, it was clear that Rias had manipulated Issei's death. She had Koneko to monitor him when Raynare asked him for a date, and when he was on the date, her familiar gave her the leaflet so he could use it. What are you going to say about that? Saving a life without any payment? It was a manipulation!**

 **Issei in here is not a pervert, and since he was quite adamant to become a hero, he is clearly going to be mad seeing Rias just tried to make someone got killed and turn him into a slave, it was not about himself but it was about other people. Due to this, there is a big chance that Phoenix Arc will be replaced by another since Issei could be careless to what would have happened to Rias in order to give her a lesson for her own actions.**

 **The pairing? I don't know, there's a big chance that it will be harem and again, maybe not. I still don't know who Issei is going to be paired up with, but currently Irina has a big chance to be with him, seeing they have known each other in past and she was also the one that stole Issei's first kiss. Hahaha... Oh, Irina you little pervert! XD**

 **Candidate for Issei's comrades? Hmm, that will be quite a problem, I'm planning to enter Asia, of course. Remember, class-cards only work for a human, it is an absolute rule and the tittle of this story also has said so. Asia is probably going to be a Caster if you ask me.**

 **Next chapter will be Issei meeting with devils in Kuoh Academy and meeting with Asia! It maybe going to come out longer than this one due to the talk and also small battle scenes, perhaps!**

 **Please give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review in order for encouragement to write this story!**

 **Ja Ne! XD**

* * *

 **Result of the pool**

 **Archer : 19 (Prologue) + 18 (Chapter 1) = 37**

 **Saber : 19 (Prologue) + 9 (Chapter 1) = 28**

 **Caster : 8 + 2 = 10**

 **Lancer : 7 + 1 = 8**

 **Rider : 5 + 1 = 6**

 **Berserker : 3**

 **Assassin : 2**

* * *

 **Guidebook:**

Zelretch and Great Red's Class Card:

This Class-card is different from the original one. While its basis is the same, the power and the nature of it were boosted by the Great Red himself, the strongest being that can destroy the planet without problems, he is probably beyond Ultimate Ones from FSN.

Instead of transforming people (like Illyasviel von Einzbern in the spin-off) this card turned the human user into the incarnation of a Heroic Spirits, however, please note that it takes time for the people that are given such cards to reach the power of Heroic Spirits. They may gain a boost in their status, but they still do not yet possess their respective Noble Phantasm. This is because the card needs to bond with the user's soul, which is not an easy task. Also, Sacred Gears may hinder the fusion. Especially ones with soul like with Hyoudou Issei.

The reason why Zelretch planted it inside a young Issei was not just so Issei would gain a boost in power but also necessary since it took a long time for the card to fuse due to Ddraig's presence. Once the fusion is complete, the user will able to use the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit within the Class-card.

After all, Noble Phantasms are the represention of a Hero, so it was bound to their souls and can't just be given to people permanently with ease. Also, the stronger the soul in a Sacred Gear, the harder it is for this process to finish.

The origin of these cards is a mystery and how they work is also unknown, even the original one that Zelretch created can't be analyzed and scanned by the Mage's Association in any manner. However, it's clear that Zelretch created this by stealing part of Ajuka Beelzebub's research and the Heaven Brave Saint from another universe since he used them as inspiration.

In simple terms, this card turns the person it is given to into a Heroic Spirit, giving them a boost in power. And while it's true that they will possess higher power, they don't instantly gain their full skills or Noble Phantasms. It takes time for them due to the Heroic Spirit inside the Class-card having to fuse with the vessel's soul. If the person possesses Sacred Gear it will take longer due to Sacred Gear being bound to the user's soul and interfering with the process.

Currently all Cards still exist and only the Blank-class Card was used for Hyoudou Issei. The Blank-class Card is a special card that contains not just one Heroic Spirit but multiple, depending on what the user is suited for. In Hyoudou Issei's case it turned into Archer. It possesses parts of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA, the embodiment of Shirou Emiya's ideal of justice and Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes. All Heroic Spirits inside other Class card are still a mystery and unknown, however, it's sure EMIYA or Gilgamesh won't become the Heroic Spirits inside the Archer-class card.

 **Rankings:**

These are the parameters that I use for this story. I decided to copy Demon Lord Hero's way to write about ranking and everyone's status since I think his ranking are easy to understand and also reasonable. And I already asked for his permission to copy his writing so there won't be a problem.

There are five main Rankings E, D, C, B & A

Note that the gaps between ranks are large. So much that it is more than possible for a competent fighter to defeat several opponents that are only a single rank beneath him.

E = The base value and it is estimated to be 10 times more powerful than an average human.

D = High class Devils

C = Ultimate Class / 8-10 winged Angel

B = Maou Class / 12 winged Angel / Lower Gods

A = Super Devil / higher Gods / Evil Dragons

EX = The 'EX' rank is applied when the power cannot be classified in the normal system and is in a league of its own. While it can be applied to extremely powerful creatures such as the Great Red, it also includes abilities that are simple too unique to be properly measured such as 'Time Travel' or an ability that grants you the power to always be slightly stronger than the opponent you are currently facing.

'+' = The plus sign indicates that under certain circumstances, the Stat may exceed the designated rank by up to, but no higher than one rank. For example, a devil bishop's speed can increase from an E Rank to a D Rank when flying in the air if the devil is a highly skilled flyer. In such a case, a rank of E+ would be awarded.

'++' indicates that the Stat may increase by two ranks, while '+++' by three.

'-' = The minus sign indicates that the Stat doesn't completely qualify for its rank either due to it being too weak for the rank but too strong to justify a lower ranking, or has a flaw or weakness that prevents it from completely qualifying for the Rank. For example, a devil knight may have a C rank in endurance, but due to the inherited weakness of the legs for knight classes, the devil's legs may only qualify for a D rank in endurance. In such a case, a rank of C- would be awarded.

The gaps in power between Ranks also increase as they get higher. For example the difference in strength between E and D rank is many times smaller than the difference between B and A.

* * *

This is current Data of our protagonist! He will grow strong in time but for now this is his data:

 **Status:**

Name : Hyoudou Issei

Master : Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg & Great Red *The latter unofficial*

Alignment : Neutral Good [Chaotic Good]

Class : Archer

Race : Human (Heroic Spirit given flesh much like Gilgamesh after Fate Zero)

Strength : D+ [B+]

Endurance : D [B]

Agility : D+ [B]

Mana : C- [B+]

Luck : E to A+ [B]

[Using Gilgamesh Card]

 **Sacred Gear / Weapon / Ability**

Boosted Gear (EX)

One of thirteen Longinus-class Sacred Gears, an item that is capable of slaying even God. Sealed inside it is the Great Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, the Crimson Dragon Emperor that is capable of killing gods. The Boosted Gear grants the user a "Boost" every 10 seconds, doubling the user's power. When entering Balance Breaker, it increases the number of the Boosts that can be used and also increase the body's status so it can hold multiple Boosts.

Currently Issei is already able to perform Balance Breaker and maintain it straight for two weeks if he only does daily routine stuff, which means no training and living like a normal person. His body strong enough to endure the power oft he Boosted Gear unleashed, however, he still can't control such a large amount of power. His body is still not accustomed to the strength inside of him, proof of that could be seen when he faced Mittelt. It was pure luck that he didn't kill her since logically Mittelt should have died from his attacks.

Issei prefers to fight with his Class-card ability rather than this since it's harder to control and he only uses Balance Breaker as last resort, facing mindless beast or fighting someone who is a "Power Idiot", at least until he able to control it.

There is a last and forbidden stage, Juggernaut Drive, a state where the Boosted Gear unleashes the real power of Ddraig, grants the user the raw power and strength of the Crimson Dragon Emperor himself. But beware that it also contains the madness and hatred of Ddraig when he was sealed as well as the previous users of the Boosted Gear.

Issei still has a long way to go to master this ability. If he were to unleash Juggernaut Drive, he could only rampage for 1 hour before the effect of it would start to drain his life force and 5 minutes later he would die.

Unlimited Blade Works (E — A++)

Unlimited Blade Works is Issei's main weapon other than the Boosted Gear. This is similar to the Reality Marble and ability of Counter Guardian EMIYA where he created manifestations of his soul, a place that is surrounded by countless swords, weapons; an armory that he copied and created duirng his life.

Currently Issei is still unable to access the Reality Marble because his power was just released fully, he will need time to process and observe this Reality Marble before he is able to master it. Issei's own Reality Marble still doesn't have a shape and thus exists as a complete copy of EMIYA's for now. He is also currently only able to trace twelve projections and shoot them at same time but it will increase in time when he learns more about his ability.

Authority of the Supreme King of Mankind, Treasure of Humanity's Greatest King : Gate of Babylon (E — A+++)

A Gate that is filled with humanity treasures, weapons, gems, shields, armors, items and other things. Its name not just title, metaphor or exaggeration but the truth as the Gate itself contains all the treasures of the world.

In this form Issei is able to use the Gate like the King of Heroes himself, using all the treasures and deadly weapons to fight for him. It also turns Issei into a demigod that possesses 2/3 divine blood, giving him a large boost of power that surpasses anyone's expectations.

Other than Balance Breaker, this skill is also Issei's last resort. Unlike when activating Unlimited Blade Works, Gilgamesh is far more difficult to control. The moment Issei actives this, Gilgamesh's prideful personality will slip into his mind and turn him into a person almost like the Golden King himself.

For that reason this ability is locked away by Zelretch and Issei agrees to this, however, Issei can unlock it whenever he wants and set a timer when it will stop. But beware, every time he uses this ability the more difficult it will be to regain his original personality, that's why Issei uses this power as another last resort.

 **Skills:**

Natural Body (C)

Issei's body was influenced by the Blank-Class card ever since he was young. The Blank-Class inside him modified his body and gave Issei's own body a boost power. The card turned his normal human body into that of a Servant with E- parameters the moment it was planted in him. It not just affects his body but it also affects his mind and soul, making anything he easier to learn. Since the Blank-class card was already unlocked, the effect of this was slightly decreased.

In simple terms, the Blank-class card gives Issei almost a normal supernatural being's body, but he retains his humanity. How it works is a mystery since this card was created with the help of the Great Red, unlike the Class-cards that Zelretch originally created.

Divinity (B)

This is only gained the moment Issei actives the power of Gilgamesh. Originally he was supposed to possess A+ ranked Divinity due to possessing 2/3 divine blood, however, due to his dislike of gods it is reduced to B.

Eye of the Mind *False* (D+)

Issei gained this the moment his Blank-class card turned into the Archer-class, giving him the mind of a Heroic Spirit and the experience. He might not be experienced like veteran warrior, but this level is enough to make him stay calm to analyze his situation instead of panicking.

Clairvoyance (C)

The Blank-class card that turned into the Archer-class card gave Issei the ability to possess "Hawk Eyes". He is able to see details as far as four kilometers away or probably more, however, he is only able to shoot his target with high accuracy if the target within those four kilometers.

Unique Magecraft (E)

Issei possesses knowledge of magecraft from the Nasuverse because of Archer's knowledge and being taught by Zelretch himself. He doesn't possess much skill save for Reinforcement and Tracing that he gained from the Archer Class-card for now.

Magecraft of DxD Universe (E)

Issei is not proficient in magecraft, but he is still able to learn it. Currently he is able to create small sparks of different elements, such as small amounts of lighting or fire if needed. He is also able to fly using this, though currently it's more like floating rather than flying.

Host of the Great Crimson Dragon Emperor (A)

As possessor of the Boosted Gear that carries Ddraig, Issei carries the aura of the Welsh Dragon himself. The Great Welsh Ddraig's power and dominating aura was so great that even sealed he is still able to emit a strong pressure. This aura mostly affects animal-based creatures, as for high level beings, it will install a small fear inside of them no matter what. The aura of the Heavenly Dragon that was feared even by gods is enough to make normal beings tremble or even piss themselves.

This could actually be a blessing or a curse at same time. Issei can use this aura to intimidate others and even make High-class Devils freeze in fear, and even a few dragonss are going to bow down to him due to his very potent aura.

However, it also acts like a curse if the opponent is an experienced enemy and not easily intimidated. They might even take Issei seriously from the beginning, making Issei lose his advantage of being underestimated. Kokabiel, the Lord of Stars, is one such being that won't be intimidated easily. And not just that, due to possessing the Boosted Gear Issei becomes vulnerable to dragon slaying weapons, making them one of his biggest weaknesses.

Magic Resistance (C-)

Originally Hyoudou Issei's magic resistance wasn't high, but due to getting the Archer-class card, one of three Knight classes, he gets a D-ranked magic resistance. However, it turned to C- due to Ddraig's presence inside him interfering with the fusion. The aura of the dragon also gives Issei a strong magic resistance. At this level only High-class devil able to harm him and even they have to focus their attacks/spells slightly in order to harm him. If Issei holds Kanshou and Bakuya at the same time, the High-class devils have to focus fully in order to harm him.

Tactics (D)

Issei learned many things from the memories of Counter Guardian EMIYA. He uses EMIYA's experience and tactics in battle as his own. If the tactic proved to be useful he will use it but if it might end in failure he will avoid using it and try to find a way to undo the mistake or how to use the failure to make another plan.


	4. Meeting with the Devils

**This chapter have been edited by ahsoei and Sir Godot! All the credits of the better grammar and spelling were given to them!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3. Meeting with the Devils**

* * *

It was a normal day at Kuoh Academy.

The students were walking to the school, chatting and gossiping about their daily lives while on their way, laughing and giggling to each other about something funny from their conversations, teasing each other if they found something that was embarrassing enough for their friends

Birds that lived nearby were also chirping happily, flapping their wings and enjoying the peace and the bright and warm light from the sun. If they were capable of talking, it could be translated into something like this:

'Hey, do you know that glasses-wearing devil spanked one of her servants yesterday?' and the other bird would respond, 'Really? Damn! How could I miss such a show?! Did she do it like in that book?' 'Yep! Exactly the same one! And here I was thinking only that creepy, ponytail hair girl with big breasts could pull off something like that.'

Yeah... Something like that, or something similar at least. It was a peaceful day after all, and animals also needed to gossip so they could be relieved of their stress.

It was a peaceful day until the birds that were chirping froze in their tracks. Their wings that had been flapping seemed to harden and turn stiff as they froze in sky. The groups of the birds slowly seemed to be going to fall, but before they did, they flapped their wings again, but this time it was faster and they fled away from the school.

Were you wondering why those birds were flying away? It was really simple. When you sensed a strong predator was coming towards you, what would you normally do?

It was not just birds that froze in their places. All of the students in Kuoh Academy felt the same as well, as if they were frozen for a moment. There was a strange feeling that gripped their hearts, and when they turned their heads to find the source they saw a single figure walking through the gate.

It was a young man around their age, perhaps. He had a spiky brown hair with white streaks in it, his eyes were steel grey and his face was masculine and solemn. He was not a pretty boy like Kiba, but he was handsome in a manly way. His body was also clearly trained, as the students could see the muscles under his Kuoh Academy uniform.

In their eyes, this guy actually was only someone with a manly appearance, nothing more, nothing else. However, despite being the same age as them, the students couldn't help but feel that there was something more about this man. This man was not just strong and manly.

The students always froze and stared at Rias Gremory when she passed through because she was beautiful. She was without a doubt, very beautiful and unmatched in the academy. The aura she radiated due to her devil charm was also working to make people stare at her with awe.

But this man was different... This man's appearance might be handsome, but there was nothing extraordinary about it. However, the aura he radiated clearly surpassed Rias Gremory. It was stronger, more potent and more dominant. It was as if an alpha animal had just started to walk among them. In comparison Rias Gremory's aura was a bonfire while this man's was a skyscraper that was blazing with flames. The first was dangerous but still save to approach and admire while the latter was shocking and filled with even more danger.

It was like a group of ants that was staring when a human went past them; their stares were filled with awe and admiration. The look that they gave was the look of acknowledgement, that this man was someone superior to them.

The young man, who was walking past them, did not even show any sign of response to the looks he got. His face was calm and his eyes were like steel, he kept walking forward while carrying his bag, and finally entered the building.

And as soon as he was gone, the crowd broke into murmurs.

"Hey... Is that..."

"It was Hyoudou Issei... It was Hyoudou Issei. No doubt it's him!"

"Yes! Yes! I know! But isn't he..."

"I knew he was always a loner and there was something about him, but what just happened was..."

"Hey! He looks cooler, doesn't he?!"

"The Lone Tiger is really cool!"

As the students broke into murmurs and excited whisperings, no one noticed a certain white haired petite devil was shaking and trembling while her eyes were wide to the point that her pupils became so small they were almost non-existent.

She muttered one word that made all supernatural beings tense just by hearing its name.

"D-Dragon..."

* * *

Lunch Break

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"If you have something to say, please say it aloud, I feel violated somehow with that look of yours." I said to Aika, who had been giving me a strange look ever since she took a seat in front of me.

And I was not kidding, I was being honest when I said that. She had been staring at me for five minutes straight. She just came, sat and stared at me like I was some kind of deer or a big puzzle.

Normally, I wouldn't be bothered, however, this was Aika Kiryuu we were talking about. She was able to see a male's genital size by just looking straight at their crotch, even if it was covered by jeans or pants. How she did that was unknown, and now I wouldn't be surprised if she possessed X-ray vision and was now salivating over my body.

And they said only men were perverts. If that was true then how could anyone explain the phenomenon in front of me?

"Okay, spill it, how the hell did you change like this in one day?" Aika demanded immediately and I sweatdropped.

"I always looked like this, you just never noticed it." I told her and I was not lying, I only told her a half truth. I had always looked like this, the changes that had occurred when my Archer-class card had been awakened had only increased my muscles slightly, turned my eyes to steel grey and made parts of my hair turn white.

"Bullshit!" Aika said to me with a deadpanned look "Your eyes are grey! Last time I checked they were brown!"

"I used contacts."

"Then your hair! How the hell did your youthful hair turn into that of an old man?!"

"I take offense to that, white is slightly cooler! Besides, I want to change my style!"

"You are hot Issei, but not that hot."

I clearly didn't know how to respond that one, so I did what I always did if I couldn't find a smartass come back.

"Hn!"

"Don't 'Hn!' me like that, you jerk!" Aika yelled at me with a comical annoyed expression "Explain to me how the hell you changed this much!"

"I went through puberty."

Aika opened her mouth with more annoyed expression before she closed it slowly, and she let out a hum while rubbing her chin.

"Acceptable." She said with a nod.

It took everything I had not to fall to the ground in comical manner. Seriously just like that?! A simple answer of puberty and she accepted it?!

"So... Who's the lucky girl?" Aika asked me and I blinked.

"Huh?"

"When you say puberty, you obviously mean that a girl has caught your eye." Aika said with a sly smirk "So, who's the lucky one?"

I only stared at her with a blank look that clearly said that I was not amused with her. "Where did that idea come from?" I asked in WTF tone "No! Don't answer it!" I added quickly when she opened her mouth, seriously, somehow I didn't want to hear what she was going to say.

Aika only shot me an amused look while adjusting her glasses. "Now, now, don't be shy. You can tell Aika-onee-sama about everything, you know? You are going to need an opinion from a girl if you're going to try to impress one."

I was really tempted to shoo her away now, but if I did that, it would only make her suspicious. It would be better if she thought that I was in love, I couldn't just tell her that I just had my soul being fused with heroic spirits from another world.

So I decided to play along.

"Fine, you got me." I sighed while put a 'defeated' look and Aika grinned.

"Ha! I knew it!" She said. "Tell me everything!" She practically demanded as she leaned forward to me and I unconsciously pulled back.

"Ummm... She... is actually only an average girl." I said and Aika hummed.

"Average girl... That's quite a surprise, actually." She murmured before she leaned towards me again and this time, she was getting closer, which meant that I had to pull myself back. "Continue!"

"Umm... Err... She... She is around our age! If not, then she's probably one year older!"

"And?" Aika was leaning in more and once again I pulled myself back to keep the distance.

"Umm... She... Ughh... She's..."

"Be descriptive! Her hair! Her appearance! Or things like that, you idiot!"

I sweatdropped as I had already half-lied on the ground while Aika was staring at me with a very curious expression. I practically could see a flame blazing behind her brown eyes! What was wrong with this woman?!

Suddenly an idea hit me and I inwardly smirked at my imagination. Slowly, I straightened my posture and pushed myself.

"Fine. She has brown hair." I stated as I started to lean towards her. Aika blinked before she pulled herself back a little, our roles now reversed.

"Brown hair... There are many here..." She murmured and was about to demand more, but I cut her off by leaning towards her again.

"She wears glasses..." I said slyly, each time I spoke, I pressed my body forward and she unconsciously leaned back "Her hair is tied into twins. She is also quite a pervert."

Every word that I spoke, followed by my body's movement that kept leaning towards her, was like some predator approaching its prey. Aika stared at me with wide eyes, no longer curiosity at the forefront of her mind, but more like a shock as she pulled back herself every time I leaned in closer to her.

"She is beautiful, has brown eyes that look like they are always shining, her body is not too buxom, but it really contrasts with her skinny figure." I spoke softly while staring at Aika's eyes passionately, and I pushed myself forward slightly, resulting in her taking another step back.

And then she promptly fell over.

I burst into laughing when Aika let out a yelp of pain as her head hit the ground. By the sounds of it, clearly that had hurt. For me or anyone of the supernatural world it wouldn't, but for a normal human? Well, that was another thing.

Aika, who heard my laugh, was staring at me with her jaws wide open. Her eyes were also so wide that I believed they could pop out.

"Were you teasing me?" She asked almost in a dull-witted child's tone.

"Duh!" I snickered. "What else?"

Aika only opened and closed her mouth for few times before a small pink hue adorned her face and she put an angry expression.

THWACK!

"OUCH! What the hell, Hyoudou?!"

I stared with blank look at Aika, who had just punched my nose, but she had immediately pulled her arm back and was now writhing in pain. It took few seconds before I burst into another wave of laughter. Really! This was funny!

"Why the hell is it me who got hurt?! What are you made of?! Steel?!" Aika glared at me and I only shrugged while still laughing.

"Yes." I answered and she only glared at me further. "Why the hell are you trying to punch me anyway?"

"Jerk!" Aika shouted with a scowl as pain slowly disappeared. "You're not supposed to play with a maiden's heart like that!" She said while huffing and crossing her arms, a blush adorning her face and I only chuckled. "Don't laugh damn it!"

"Sorry! Sorry! But, your face is so funny! I can't help it." I said and it was true, seeing Aika like this was fun. She was not a shy-type girl because it didn't suit her. Especially after seeing her perverted behavior!

Aika's eyes twitched a few times before she adjusted her glasses and let out another huff, then she stood up. "Whatever! I'm out from here!"

"Oi! Oi!" I called as I stood up, looking at her walked away. "Aika! I'm just kidding! Oi! You don't have to be angry like that! Oi!" I began to walk after her while still laughing.

"Shut up! Go away and don't follow me!" She yelled back while kept walking, and I sighed.

"Really? You are a 17 year-old girl, for God's sake, Aika! What kind of behavior is that?!"

"Oh shut up you moron!"

* * *

After School

Devils. That was what they called themselves...

To be honest, when I saw them, they weren't what I expected devils to be like... with her beautiful face, long crimson blood hair, and those breasts. Dear God, now that I had a closer look, her breast's size was abnormal! I should have seen this coming actually; all the sign that she was not a human were very obvious. But sometimes, you couldn't see something even if it was in front of you all along.

But despite all the beauty she possessed, it was the opposite when it regarded her heart. I could tell by standing near her now. Greed... She was greedy, I could feel it in the air and I could see it beneath those blue-green eyes - this woman's true nature was not like her beautiful appearance.

Kind she might be... But only to her people and her treasures, her possessions. Or something that she wished to possess, like me. Well, I should have expected it actually. She was a devil after all, no matter how you looked at it.

I sat in front of Rias Gremory while crossing my legs. My face was stony and expressionless, purely stoic and firm. There was no sign of a relaxed or laid back expression on my face like I usually wore.

Himejima Akeno was standing by Rias Gremory's side like some kind of maid. She was wearing the smiling face that I often saw, but now that I saw it from up-close, I could tell that the smile was a mask. I could see that her body was tense, it was faint, but I could tell she was intimidated by me.

It was not just her who was wearing a mask while trying their best to look calm. Yuuto Kiba for once didn't have his smile on his face. The Prince of Kuoh was staring at me with a calm look, as if analyzing me but I could see few drops of sweat on his forehead.

Koneko Toujo was affected the worst.

The moment my eyes met hers, the poor girl immediately trembled in fear. According to Ddraig, Koneko seemed like a mixture of Nekomata, some kind of cat youkai, and something else. That explained why she was very afraid to me, she could sense what was inside of me and it wasn't hard to imagine how Ddraig felt for someone capable of sensing him.

Meanwhile, Rias Gremory was calm. She was staring at me with the same calm look I had seen before. Well, that was to be expected from the sister of the Lucifer. She wouldn't get intimidated by such a small aura.

"Give me one good reason." I started to speak "Why I shouldn't break one of your bones right now, Rias Gremory..." I stated with a steel-like look.

While everyone seemed tensed, Rias remained calm. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you're talking about, Hyoudou-san."

"Perhaps I've overestimated your intelligence if you didn't understand what I meant." I remarked snidely and the twitch of her fingers gave me a grim satisfaction. "Yesterday you were trying to have me killed by a fallen angel and then resurrect me as one of your slaves." I elaborated to her.

"Hyoudou-san... Again, I don't-"

"Your familiar gave me a leaflet with your symbol to call you if I were to wish for something." I cut her sharply. "If I were to die, no doubt that I was going to wish to live and you would appear, then saved my life by turning me into a devil. From the outside it wouldn't bad. You actually would have saved my life and acted like the hero of a story. Had your plan succeeded, I might have taken a liking to you too, but sadly it failed." I hissed and my eyes sharpened. "So I ask once again, give me one good reason why I shouldn't break your bones right now?"

The last part wasn't as much a threat, as it was an oath and a promise. I didn't like her playing like this. To be honest, it was not like I hated her, but what I found her doing was quite maddening, I tolerated Mittelt because she was just trying to kill me. Yes, it sounded bad but it was better than manipulation me to be a slave, and I certainly didn't like either option.

Rias here had not just committed one crime against me. She had schemed, lied and tried to have me killed at the same time. That was more than what Mittelt had done.

Rias's eyes narrowed sharply, she seemed had found my words as a challenge and I could feel her power radiating slightly. "Hyoudou-san, I must ask you to calm yourself, even if you are the Boosted Gear wielder, you are in my territory and-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know about it. This is your territory and bla, bla, bla. That fallen angel I captured has told me what I needed to know after all." I cut her off while waving my hand in a dismissive manner. That was a lie, of course. I knew all about it from Zelretch.

Rias' brows rose at that. She took a posture contemplating and hummed "That explains why we couldn't find the fallen angel that targeted you yesterday. Hyoudou-san, if I may ask, what did you do yesterday? We couldn't detect any magical presence and..." She trailed off as she was unsure on how to explain.

"It's because I beat her in a mundane way." I elaborated with a shrug. "The moment that fallen angel tried to trick me, I sensed it. I knew she was not a human, so I knocked her out when she was not on guard."

Rias scowled a little after hearing my answer, no doubt she was not satisfied. "But that doesn't explain-"

"I have my own secrets, just like you..." I cut her off once again and I could tell her displeasure by the way her eyebrows twitched whenever she got cut by me. I even heard Akeno make a small giggle of amusement.

"Anyway Hyodou-san, since you have captured the fallen angel, could you give her to me? I want-"

"No." I cut into her words once again and this time I clearly heard Akeno's giggle, she was not even trying to hide it anymore. Rias meanwhile did not share her amusement as she narrowed her eyes. "I'm the one who fought her and took her down, she is my prisoner now. You didn't do anything or even try to make a move in the first place." I stated while crossing my arms "And don't give me that 'This is my territory' bullshit, if you want to play like that, then let me tell you that I was here FIRST, I was born here and have grown up here. Technically, it should have been my territory." I added with a small jeer as I glared at her, and I could see Rias' hands were shaking slightly from anger.

"Hyoudou-san you are walking on a thin line here. I-"

Her words died on her throat at the moment the complete aura of Ddraig engulfed the room.

Her eyes widened immediately, her skin became paler and I could tell that she was now frozen like a statue. Her beautiful face was adorned by fear as her jaw slowly opened and her pupils dilated in trembling manner.

It was not just her...

Akeno and Kiba were also frozen at the same time, their legs were trembling badly and their bodies were shaking like some helpless children staring at a man-eating creature. Koneko was affected by it the worst, she practically screamed and jumped away from me, her eyes were wide in pure terror while going to a corner, as if trying to escape from me, but none of Gremory group made a move to help her. They couldn't. Not when they were all staring at their own deaths.

Ddraig becoming the Red Dragon Emperor had not just been nothing but hot air. He was one of dragons that stood at the top ranks among Dragons.

And dragons are creatures that are very powerful, the strongest even. A simple low-class dragon could eat a high-class devil. Comparing a low-class dragon with a high-class devil was like comparing an experienced tiger facing one that only recently grown-up.

And Ddraig stood on one of the highest ranks among those beings... The ones who could match him numbered somewhere between three and five, and that referred to others than Albion, his rival, the White Dragon Emperor.

And let me tell you, Ddraig was not friendly towards the Three Factions. Nope, not one bit and I was not surprised. The Bible faction after all was the one that sealed and locked him away inside the Boosted Gear in the first place.

After thousand years of being sealed, Ddraig was nothing but a shell of himself. True, he had been rampaging inside the cage, he had roared and let out threats that would make even a god feel uneasy...

But the cage and the chain held firm to this day.

For hundreds years he kept rampaging and struggling to break free, but it was useless... And when he had reached a thousand years, he had given up... Shackled, chained, bound like a lower animal without a way to escape, and it had destroyed the mighty Great Welsh Dragon's wild and raging nature.

Right now he truly was nothing more than an empty shell of himself...

But there was one thing that he still maintained... Despite how broken he was, there was still one thing that he held onto. The very thing that had made him the Red Dragon Emperor in the first place.

Pride!

What was his pride? He was chained and shackled, so how could he still be proud?

It was his wielders!

Ddraig prided himself for the ones who wielded his power... Because he knew that only through his wielders the world would be able to see his power again, his dominating aura, his majestic form!

It was to show the world that the Great Welsh Dragon was still alive and holding strong, even if he was sealed and shackled. Sadly, humans were neither understanding nor kind to him.

I didn't know about his history with the previous wielders of the Boosted Gear since Ddraig had not told me that part, but clearly his relationships with them had been bad.

Call us stupid and naïve, but that was the nature of humans. We feared what we didn't understand. I had experienced it before after all.

Maybe it was only me who had ever acknowledged Ddraig, that I was willing to work with him and chat with him. Ddraig didn't consider me as a friend at this point since we had only really met yesterday, but he at least was willing to talk to me and that was a good thing.

He was also quite protective as it turned out.

After learning what Rias had been trying to do to me, he had gotten quite mad. Not just because she had tried to manipulate me, but he clearly was not looking forward to be bound to a devil's servant and thus become one himself indirectly.

And when a dragon that is even mightier than most gods got angry at you and intended to rip you apart before turning you into nothing but ash with his breath, I thought it was pretty clear what you would see in his eyes.

Your death

"Let me tell you Rias Gremory. I don't hate you, but I also do not like you. I never tried to bother your life and always left you alone, and I had planned to keep doing that. I'm on a neutral side. But now that you have broken that neutral status and turned it into a bad one, it depends on how you're going to respond it. If you keep responding in a negative manner, then I'm afraid I'll have to respond back in the same manner as well. And let me tell you, it won't be pleasant for you..." I said with a sweet smile adorning my face, as I held back Ddraig's aura so it would not explode and thus fully and alert everyone who was aware of supernatural beings in this city that Ddraig was here.

Rias could only nod her head like a child being told by a scary creature to not touch its treasures. Her fear was still there and for a moment I felt pity to her after seeing one of the great Onee-sama who always seemed perfect in such a state, although it brought amusement to me as well.

But since I'm not a bad guy, I pulled back my power and aura and told Ddraig to calm down, which he did. I could tell that he snorted in amusement at the sight, it must have been a while since someone stared at him with complete fear like that.

Once the aura was gone, I saw Koneko slump down and fall unconscious. Everyone else immediately gasped as if they had just lost their breath for a moment and it was Kiba who went to Koneko's side immediately and carried the girl away to a quiet corner. Akeno and Rias stared at me with wariness and fear in their eyes, watching me to make sure I wouldn't do anything.

"What do you want?!" Rias hissed at me, her tone filled anger, but I could tell that she was trying her best to not fear me.

"To be honest, I don't want anything Rias Gremory..." I said calmly as I leaned back. "What I did before was to make sure you know that I'm not someone who is going to shrug off and forgive what you just tried to do to me like it was nothing. I just made a point what's going to happen if you were to make me your enemy." I stated coldly while making a gesture with one hand before I stood. "Rias Gremory... with this, I have made my point. Where you stand and where I stand. And let me tell you, even if you called for reinforcement to face me, I assure you that it won't stop me from getting to you. If I die, you're going down with me." I declared with a hard tone before turning around and heading to the door "Oh, those fallen angels... You can leave them to me. I also plan to visit them after all." I added before I opened the door and left.

* * *

Fear was not a foreign concept to Rias... She knew well how that feeling worked and she had also felt it when she had hunted her first stray devil.

When Koneko had said there was a dragon entering the academy, it had put her on alert instantly. She had asked to the little girl and her surprise had been great when she had learned that the dragon was Hyoudou Issei.

At that moment she had known well that this could lead to a dangerous situation. Especially when Hyoudou Issei himself came to her class and bluntly said 'I want to talk with you after school, devil' - in front of the entire class and in public.

That had been a sign that Hyoudou Issei was upset, and she knew angering a dragon was not a wise thing to do.

However, what displeased her even more was what Hyoudou Issei did to Koneko. The poor girl was shaking all over and couldn't even follow in class for today. Seeing the normally stone faced Koneko being broken like a little kitten that was staring at a giant lion was very heartbreaking for her.

At that time her wariness was dismissed and replaced by a small amount of anger. Dragon or not, it didn't give him the right to harm her peerage like that.

So they talked. She sent Kiba to retrieve him at the moment they had finished school. And then he came and sat in the Occult Research Club, with an emotionless face and cold look.

They didn't talk...

It was more like a one sided conversation, a lecture filled with threats. Every time she tried to talk, he cut her off as if he was dismissing her existence. He talked to her as if she was a being that was not even worthy of his time.

Never in her life had she ever been treated like that... Treated like nothing but dirt...

Not only did this man dare to harm her peerage and made ruckus about her in public, she had no doubt that new gossip would appear because of what he had called her. True, she might be wrong in the first place and to be honest, she had already prepared to apologize to him, but when he had started to talk like that and harmed her peerage, that feeling had disappeared instantly.

She was a Gremory, and no one was allowed to harm her peerage without getting a painful souvenir! Dragon or not be damned.

Rias was no stranger to fear, but what she had just felt had made all her old fears seem like lighters placed in front of blazing flame that burned down a whole building.

In the name of Satan, she even saw her own death at the moment Hyoudou Issei's aura engulfed the whole room. She saw her existence being burned away just by a simple breath of flame, turning her to nothing but ash. She couldn't hear anything or feel anything but fear. She had even almost screamed when she had seen her death, but she had held that in when she realized that she was still alive.

And when Hyoudou Issei had talked to her again, she had not seen a human, but a giant dragon in front of her, jeering down at her with flame that blazing out from its nostrils and ready to burn her existence.

She remembered how one of Old Satan faction had once stared at her big brother as if he was some kind of monster, and she was pretty sure that she had just shown the exact same expression when she had been staring at Hyoudou Issei.

Oh Hell... In the name of Four Maous, just what kind of sleeping monster had she provoked?!

"Rias?"

Rias turned to see her Queen, who was no longer smiling. And while she looked calm, Rias still could see that her Queen was still troubled by the recent events.

"Yes, Akeno?" She asked. Calm down, calm down, she had to calm down. She was the King, she had to calm down for her subjects.

"Koneko has woken up... She looks back to normal, but whenever we mentioned Hyoudou-san's name..."

Koneko... Rias realized that Hyoudou Issei hadn't done anything bad to her. He hadn't threatened her nor harmed her. Heck, he had not even touched her! Hyoudou Issei had simply looked at her. That was all and nothing else.

But she finally understood how big the impact from that act was.

Koneko was a Nekoshou... Her sharp senses allowed her to see more than what appeared in the eyes of others because she possessed sharper and more acute senses. In other words, Koneko had already seen before what they had only seen just now. No wonder the poor little girl was scared like that; she must have reached her breaking point when the dragon's power had exploded out.

And what was worse was that the power had been restrained still.

Oh yeah, Rias was now calmer and she could remember it. That aura had engulfed the whole room and stayed in there. It was like a beast that had been allowed to lash out, and before it had exploded, it had been caged back. It had been a warning.

And Rias damn well took that warning to her heart.

"What should we do?" Akeno asked.

"Is there anything we can do, Akeno?" Rias asked back with a sigh "Call my brother? Akeno, I don't want to see him coming and starting a fight with a Longinus wielder who could do _that_. I'm not worried about my brother's safety, I'm aware that even Hyoudou Issei won't be able to win against him, but what about this place?" She questioned as she leaned back and rubbed her temple. "I have no doubt that their battle would wipe out this city from existence, Akeno. Heck, even maybe this island." She grumbled as she was aware how her big brother was. If he were to hear about this, then he would come and fight Issei.

And if that happened, no doubt the devil council wouldn't like it. Her father also wouldn't like it. That would make things worse for her, and she clearly did not need that. Not when her current situation with Riser was already bad enough.

Recruiting Hyoudou Issei did not just fail, but also backfire. Instead of making an ally, they had made an enemy! True, Issei had said that they were neutral, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't harm them. They had already made a bad mistake in the first place after all. To be honest, she never imagined the meeting with Hyoudou Issei would be like this. She was thinking that at worst she wouldn't get Issei to join her peerage, but this had clearly blown away any scenario she had imagined!

"So what are we going to do about him?" Akeno asked.

"We'll leave him alone and he won't bother us." Rias said with closed eyes "Yes, we will monitor him, but we won't make any moves. Not until I can redeem our group's reputation to him." She muttered.

"And the fallen angel? You know that if he were to attack them, it could cause problems, right?"

"Oh don't worry, let him be. If they were having official business here, they would come to visit us, so it's clear that they're here for something illegal. And I doubt they're working here with permission..." Rias said while making a dismissing gesture with her hand. "The reason why I didn't visit them until now was because I wanted to use them to recruit Hyoudou-san, but now that has failed..." She shrugged in non caring manner. "We can turn blind eye on them, pretend that we didn't know they were here in the first place. Let Hyoudou-san have a small talk with them, I feel that it would be a good payback since one of them blabbered to him about us." She stated with a sweet and cold smile, making Akeno slowly to have the smile on her face as well.

"If you say so..."

* * *

Later

 _I screwed up earlier, didn't I?_

 **[That depends... In my opinion, I think you did a good job back there.]**

 _That's not what I meant, Ddraig._

It had just been half an hour since I had talked with Rias and her group. Currently, I was on Kuoh Academy's sport field, lying on the grass while staring up at a group of clouds that hung above me. I crossed my arms on the back of my head, my expression blank.

While my face was stoic, inwardly I was not.

I was angry... So angry... To the point that I wished to cut something down.

Angry at myself... For what I had done...

When I had entered that place I had already steeled my heart. My purpose was simple: to tell Rias that I was not someone to be taken lightly, and to show her that I held the power to destroy her if she dared to make another attempt to manipulate me.

When I entered that place I knew that they were devils, clearly no innocent creatures. And yet, when I saw Koneko so afraid of me...

I couldn't see the devil that I had imagined, instead I saw a child... A child that was shrieking in terror.

How? How could I do this... This mistake?!

Just because they were devils didn't mean I should have judged them all like that! Koneko was neither the cruel nor manipulative devil I had imagined. Even if she was a devil, she was still a child...

God... What had I done?

Being a hero... I always told myself to understand people before making my decision... But what I did back there...

I clenched my fist tightly in frustration.

"Isn't our meeting supposed to be tomorrow?" I asked nonchalantly while still staring at the sky.

"I changed my mind. I have a free time now, so why not?"

I let out a grunt before slowly pushed myself from the ground and assumed a sitting position. I jerked my head back and stared at Souna, who was standing not far from me. I had already sensed her the moment she had started to approach me from a distance, but I made no move to antagonize her.

Unlike Rias, Souna had never made a move against me in any personal form. She had remained neutral and in her position as Student Council President, so I had no reason to antagonize her. She also didn't show any sign of hostility, so I had decided to let her be until our meeting tomorrow. We agreed on tomorrow because Sona had said that she was busy today when I visited the Student Council office earlier.

But that didn't mean I would not be ready if she were to try attacking me.

I prepared ten Black Keys in my mind, ready to shoot them at her the moment she made a hostile move. The Black Key might not be as great as Holy Swords but I was sure they were better than the normal Light Swords that exorcists used, Zelretch himself had also said that.

Against devils, they were going to be useful. They could act as projectiles too.

"That's not what you said when I came to your office." I said with a small snort.

"I didn't come to fight, Hyoudou-kun." Souna replied while raising her hands in a surrendering manner. I narrowed my eyes at the suffix but didn't make any comment about it.

"Really? Because if that was true, then you wouldn't have placed Tsubaki-sempai on that roof." I pointed at the roof in question while enhancing my eyesight, seeing Tsubaki watching us with a binocular.

Souna's only sign of surprise was that her eyes widened a bit before that too was replaced by a calm look as she adjusted her glasses. "Well, I shouldn't be surprised that you're aware of that. You are a Longinus wielder after all, but I still am a little surprised." She said calmly and I only shrugged. "But I can't command Tsubaki to go, there's no guarantee that you won't attack me after all."

"True. But the same could be said about you." I replied and she stared at me with a stoic face.

"In name of my clan, the Sitri family, I, Sona Sitri swear that I won't attack you, not until you make a hostile move against me." Souna-no, Sona said in declaring tone and I narrowed my eyes.

Sona Sitri eh? So not Souna Shitori, well I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but...

"You do realize that your fake name almost makes no difference to the real one, right? At least try to use a better one if you're trying to hide it." I said bluntly and her eyes twitched. "Anyway, even if you say that, why should I believe you just like that? You are a devil after all." I simply pointed out.

"We devils also have our own pride, if you wish to know, Hyoudou-kun..." Sona replied in the same blunt manner.

"Touché." I gave her small smirk before slowly I tilted my head back to the front and made gestures with my hand for her to come to my side, which she did, as I heard her footsteps approach me.

There was a moment of silence between us. We didn't do anything other than stare at the scenery in front of us - which happened to be the sport area for students.

It was Sona who broke the silence by speaking first.

"You're troubled."

"Of course I am. I just talked with a devil and was almost too late to realize it." I commented with sarcasm and she only stared at me with a blank look.

"I mean your other words, Hyoudou-kun. Really, you've never been this sarcastic before." She said while rolling her eyes.

Well, she could blame EMIYA's personality for that, it seemed that I also turned out to be sarcastic thanks to some of his influence.

"Pardon me, but the last encounter I had with devils was clearly not pleasant. It was like dealing with a spoiled brat..." I said without any hint of remorse.

Sona only shook her head at my reply. "You always come here if you're troubled." She said and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"And how do you know that?"

"Well, I was always keeping an eye on you..."

I gave her a blank look that said I was not amused. "That's creepy and surely you know that."

Sona only shrugged in nonchalant manner at my response. "The truth is that it was me who wished to recruit you in first place, not Rias."

"Oh? And what changed that?"

Sona adjusted her glasses and sighed at that before she turned to me "May I?" She asked while staring at an empty space on my side and I nodded. She then slowly sat down next to me. "What do you know about Evil Pieces?"

"I know what it does and what it is used for. That fallen angel told me more than enough. I'm also aware how you're all trying to recruit strong humans and bind them as your servants." I answered sharply.

Once again, it was not actually Mittelt who told me that, but Zelretch. The man practically showed me what devils did with them by creating another image like the one had I watched when he had showed me what had happened during our first meeting. He showed me how humans were used by other factions ever since the Great War, how they were turned into tools.

True, the supernatural beings' words were sweet like sugar. But their intentions were mostly not, they were afraid of humans, they were afraid of our power and potential. Sacred Gears were the best gift we possessed, a sacred weapon, comparable to a Noble Phantasm in a way. The God of Bible gave Noble Phantasms freely to humans so they would able to defend themselves and survive.

But they were all turned into tools... Human hearts, while they could be purer than those of angels, could at same time be darker than any devil's.

When a group of humans saw a single human make a fire from of his bare hand, they feared him. They isolated him and thought of him as a cursed person. And then the cursed person became sad - they began to question why. Why were they born different?

At such a time came gods or other supernatural beings, offering them a chance and said that they were special, they were needed.

...

Few of those were actually sincere and honest. But most were not... And the sad part was, there were also humans who manipulated other humans.

"You must understand, Hyoudou-kun." Sona sighed. "It's not like we have ill intentions, the purpose of Evil Pieces is to increase the numbers of devils. Both the war against heaven and the civil war brought us to near extinction, not to mention, we are not a very fertile race to begin with. We can't just produce large numbers of devils like humans or some other races." She said and I nodded in understanding.

While I was next to Sona, I could feel that there was a difference between her and Rias. Both of them were naïve... Now, I wouldn't say that I was wise, but at least I was not that naïve... Thanks to EMIYA's memories, I was able to at least see the grey lines that existed in this world. It also made me see how black and white some aspects of this world actually were.

"So you need strong new devils, fine. I can't blame you since you fight for your survival, but that doesn't give you a right to play with people's lives as if they were toys." I responded snidely and Sona nodded.

"I understand that, but what could I say? We are devils like you said, we are not innocent beings. As for Rias' behavior and her plotting, she was desperate..."

"Desperate?"

"It's not my place to say it." Sona told me while closing her eyes for a moment before she re-opened them. "But she needs a strong peerage, she needs strong members to fight for her. For her dreams..."

"And that's why she tried to recruit me." I grunted and Sona nodded.

"Before her, I was actually the one planning to recruit you. But since she needed your power more and because it also was for the sake of her dreams, as her friend I couldn't abandon her. So I decided to give her a chance to get you..." Sona told me and I snorted.

They tried to pass me around like I was some kind of a toy or doll. I was really tempted to pull out the Black Keys and stab her now, to show what I thought about that kind of behavior, but I held myself. I still needed to know the full story.

"I've been watching you, Hyoudou-kun. Ever since you had entered the first year, even before your fight against those thugs. I was planning to recruit you when you entered the second year, but... well, Rias' problem came and you know the rest." Sona said while shrugging and she closed her eyes in displeasure.

"And how were you going to recruit me? Were you going to have a wild beast to attack me and then come and save me, becoming my hero?" I said with sarcasm, I knew she was not very different from Rias. Even if she appeared to be softer, she-

"Of course not. I was just going to ask you" Sona said and I blinked.

What?

"I'm sorry, maybe my ears fooled me. Did you just-"

"I was going to ask you to become a devil and work for me. Like someone offering a job."

Despite the ridiculous words that left her mouth, Sona's face was serious. There were no signs of insincerity or lies, if she did lie, then she was clearly hiding it pretty well. But seeing her, and knowing her personality a little, I think it was safe to say that she was not lying.

"You're going around asking humans to become a devils?" I asked in bewilderment. "What kind of moron would accept that?!"

"Well, Genshirou Saji did..." Sona said with a straight face and I blinked few times, I knew that guy. We were not close, but I knew him.

"The one that always glares at me?" I asked and Sona nodded. Yes, in the past I didn't know why he was always glaring at me. I thought it was because I had a bad reputation with the Student Council. However, now I was getting a better idea now... Don't tell me... "He joined because he has a crush on you, didn't he?" I deadpanned.

I saw Sona's face flush a bit and she adjusted her glasses. Her eyes showed that she was embarrassed, but I could tell that she was also displeased at the same time. Well, it was just natural, even I felt uneasy at the idea having one of my fangirls working as my servant.

And he glared at me clearly because of jealousy due to Sona always observing me and trying to recruit me into her peerage.

But still...

"So there really exists an idiot like that, huh?" I murmured while sighing. Really, I didn't know whether to feel amused or sad.

"Sadly, yes." Sona agreed with me strangely enough. "Rias was planning to ask you but you proved to be more... Difficult... You are the only boy that is not charmed by her and also did not pay attention on her. Not just that, you did not even show any sign of interest. Which meant asking you to be one would be impossible. That's why she tried to make this plan. I'm not trying to justify her actions but you must know that she is not completely a bad person, just a desperate one..."

"If she needs help she just has to ask. I'm willing to help actually..." I grumbled with scowl but Sona shook her head.

"This problem is related to us devils... Even if you are the Boosted Gear wielder you can't just interfere." Sona told me and I realized what she meant.

"Politics, eh?" I asked with a small smirk and she made no sign to agree, but I could tell I hit the nail on the head. "Let me guess, her problem must be some kind of contract that was given to her due to her status as a high-class devil, and to break it she has to fight with her whole set of slaves." I guessed while making a smug expression.

Sona stared at me for a moment before shook her head and let out a small sigh, a little smile of amusement plastered on her face "You are sharp and smart. That's the reason why I want you." She said with chuckles and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Oh? Is that a confession I heard? From the Ice Queen of Kuoh Academy? To the Lone Tiger of Kuoh Academy? Could it be that the Queen is seeking the warmth of the Lone Tiger?" I asked with a sly smirk, and Sona blinked before she seemed to finally realize what she had just said.

"T-That's not what I meant!" She retorted in slightly high pitched tone while a pink hue adorned her pale cheeks "I want you as a member of my peerage!"

"Now you're being tsundere." I said with a fake scowl, making her eyes twitch.

"I'm not being a tsundere!"

"You want me as your peerage, which is technically slavery, which means you want me as your slave. Really, you're not just cold but also a sadist. What a strange combination! Tsundere and a sadist!"

Sona sputtered incoherently a few times, making me burst in laughter. As soon as she realized that I was teasing her, she gave me a cold glare. But after what I had seen before, there was no way I would see that stern glare in the same way anymore.

But really, what happened with Rias, I guess I couldn't blame her too much. I might have reacted too strongly, so perhaps I should have been more lenient with her. Oh well. I should probably apologize for overreacting after she was able to redeem herself in my eyes.

"Anyway, if you're planning to ask then you should know that I'm not going to become a devil." I said while shaking my head.

"That's what you think." Sona replied while adjusting her glasses. She sighed at my furrowed eyebrows. "Hyoudou-kun, to be blunt, being a devil is not as bad as you think. My plan for when I was going to invite you was to try to persuade you in a calm and logical manner. If you want such things as fame and power, you can get them. True, you will work as a lower-class devil at first, but it will be worth it, I assure you."

I wasn't going to deny what she had said... Because I knew it was true. If Sona had invited me to become a devil before I was aware of supernatural beings, I might have been tempted and joined her. Because I didn't know what mankind's position was or what was inside me, and even so, becoming a devil might have made my dream to become a hero easier. I could have saved more people with more power after all.

Between Rias and Sona, I knew Sona was the smarter one, it was very clear seeing every semester, her rank was always on the top and it was written on the bulletin board in the primary building of Kuoh Academy. All her records and grades were always perfect, never lower than the top even slightly. And the way she talked also makes her seem experienced and competent when she would recruit someone into her place, unlike Rias.

"I will offer you the position formally now, Hyoudou-kun. Become my peerage, I assure you it won't be a mistake. You will find it worthy. What do you want? What is your dream? I will help you to accomplish it. And in return, you will help me. You will achieve your dreams, and you won't have to do it." Sona made her offer with a tone that was very convincing and soft. As if she was some woman that extended her hand to a poor boy who was living on the streets.

If she had asked me this two days ago, I might have accepted it, but...

"Kaichou... Why don't you tell me your dream first before I tell you mine?" I asked while pulling back one leg, placing a single hand on it and laying my head on my palm.

Sona stared at me with furrowed eyebrows before she hummed and placed her hand at her chin while putting on a thoughtful face. "I guess this is part of a good negotiation, knowing the person you are going to work with first before joining." She said with an acknowledging tone "Very well, if you want to know Hyoudou-kun, I wish to create a combat school. One for the reincarnated and low-class devils."

"Combat school?" I asked with a blink.

"Let me tell you, low-class devils are devils that only work as servants, or slaves if you put it in a harsh way. Most of them are actually reincarnated beings. And let's just say that only few high-class devils treat their servants as well as they deserve. Me and Rias are two of those."

Oh... Ooooh... Oh...

Now I got it. Now I understood what she was trying to do. What she wished to do. What her dream was and what she intended to do.

"You plan to bribe the slaves..." I stated with an understanding tone "You all realize that there is a big chance that your slaves could rebel against you, and seeing how your race just survived a civil war, you don't wish another one to happen anytime soon. You plan to show them that there are nobles out there who really wish to protect them and acknowledge their works so they won't try to rebel."

Sona's eyes widened slightly when she heard that before they narrowed and she adjusted her glasses "Such negative way to put it. I can't remember you being this pessimistic, Hyoudou-kun."

"You are a devil." I pointed simply and Sona, to my surprise let out snort, an unlady-like snort.

"Hyoudou-kun, I admit that this is one of my objectives. You must know, we're really close to extinction after our civil war, we can't have another one. We will go extinct if that happens." She said with a serious tone. "I don't wish that to happen. However, I am being quite sincere about helping them as well, they are our people after all."

I stared at Sona with expressionless face. When Zelretch told me that not all devils were bad, I actually quite doubted it. However, seeing and hearing it directly like this, I found my doubt was... dismissed.

While devils might admit to possess a side humans couldn't quite relate to, they were also living beings. Unlike how they were described in the Bible and how I had imagined them, they could display pity or even shed a tears for us. Perhaps they were originally not like this, but this generation of devils was quite peaceful. Zelretch had also said that they had become quite tame compared to the old ones.

If Rias was also like Sona then... Well... It seemed I really owed an apology to Rias for going overboard... I should find a way to repay her somehow...

"I have told you mine..." Sona said as she stared at me, pulling both her legs to her knees and hugging them while tilting her head and looking at me expectantly. "Now, would you mind telling me yours, Hyoudou-kun?"

* * *

She was afraid... She was hurt... She was in pain...

She tried her best to snuggle deeper into the corner of the room that was covered in shadows, trying to hide and become invisible for my sight. No doubt that she was terrified of me and I couldn't blame her. After seeing my power yesterday, I could take her down without problem.

She couldn't escape... I didn't know how, but Zelretch had bound her to this place, if she was more than ten feet away from Zelretch's house, she would be electrocuted instantly before getting teleported back to this room. Her magical power was also blocked to the point that she couldn't even fly, so she couldn't contact her friends either. Right now, she was almost like a human, save for her physical strength of course.

Her clothes were tattered and contained burn marks in many places. They also revealed part of her underwear and her skin that had black marks in various places. No doubt that she had been trying to escape but failed.

I didn't know where this place was. After I was done with Zelretch's lesson yesterday, he had transported me back to my room and drawn a magic circle to mark it so that I could come here whenever I wanted. One thing I was sure of, we were not in Kuoh City anymore, seeing how we were surrounded by a very dense forest that I had never seen before in my life.

Well, maybe I had seen some in the dreams about EMIYA's memories but meh... Technically, that counted as a dream.

"What do you want?!" Mittelt hissed while glaring at me. It seemed my silence had made her impatient.

My reply for her was only a sword that was launched at her and pierced into the wall a few inches from her face.

Of course she immediately shrieked and jumped, as if she was a character in some anime movie before she scrambled away from the sword, treating it like a monster that was out to get her.

The sword I had traced was a simple nameless sword, but it still could be counted as an E-ranked noble phantasm. It was made from the best steel after all.

"Watch your tone, I might have decided not going to kill you, but that doesn't mean I'll simply forget what you tried to do to me yesterday." I said coldly as I walked towards her and she stared at me with fear.

"P-Please! F-Forgive me! I-I was just following orders!" She begged.

I tilted my head slightly to the side. My face remained impassive for a moment before I sighed. I took the clothes that I had brought with me before tossing them to her "Change your clothes, then we will talk. Call me when you're done" I stated before I turned around and left the room.

It was a few minutes later that I heard her call 'I'm done' and I decided to come in. As soon as I did, I was greeted by the sight of Mittelt lunging at me while holding the sword I had traced.

Really?

Just when that blade was about to pierce my chest, it dispersed into blue light. Thus, the only thing that hit me was a petite fist, and while she was small she was still a fallen angel. She was stronger than a human and that fist would have crushed my bone had I not turned into an incarnated heroic spirit.

And unfortunately for her, I had already used Reinforcement on my body on instinct and made my body harder.

So as soon as her fist impacted on me, there was a momentary pause that appeared between us and a few seconds later, she shrieked before pulling away her arm and clutching her wrist comically while jumping around like someone from the Tom & Jerry series.

And it took everything of me to not simply burst into laughter at the scene, but I was not capable of stopping the twitching of the edges of my mouth and luckily, Mittelt was too focused on her wrist, so she did not notice it.

"You said you're done." I said in a stoic tone, making her stare at me with fear. "Do that again, and I will break your arm, heal it, and then break it again." I stated coolly and she gulped.

"B-But! H-Hyoudou-sama!" She stammered and I furrowed my eyebrows at the way she called me. "This outfit! It's the outfit of Magical Girl!" She protested while pointing at the costume I had given her.

Now, now, I never intended to give her that outfit in the first place. It was the only set of clothes I was able to find in here somehow! It seemed that Zelretch has a small fetish for Magical Girls.

And I couldn't have Mittelt keep wearing that tattered and damaged outfit, right? She would get cold, so I gave it to her.

 **[Oh, shut up with your BS, you're clearly enjoying it too.]**

 _Ddraig! How could you say that?! I'm helping her so she won't get sick! I just intend to-_

 **[You do realize as a fallen angel she won't get sick easily, aren't you? She has an immunity system better than humans, after all.]**

 _Regardless! I can't let her wear improper clothing like that! She is a woman and it will be better if-_

 **[That outfit shows as much skin as that Magical Girl costume! Admit it! You just want to see her in one!]**

 _Oh, shut up..._

"That's the only clothing I could find. Either you wear it or you go naked... Choose your options." I said and she stared at her outfit with trembling lips. I turned around and decided to leave once again, giving her some extra time to get changed.

It was another few minutes later before I heard her call me again and when I entered this time, I was greeted by the sight of Mittelt, who was wearing a blue magical girl outfit. She was wrapping her arms around herself, covering her body in shy manner. The blush adorning her face made her looked adorable as well.

"D-Don't stare at me like that!"

Even her tone also sounded cute! Gagh! I almost had a nosebleed!

 _Hold your horse, Hyoudou! You can't show any sign of weakness!_

Ku! So this was the mixture of the loli tsundere and magical girl huh? Damn! Clearly that was a strong attack!

 **[There's no attack, you just made it from your own perverted imagination.]** Ddraig deadpanned, but I ignored him. He didn't know the wonder of Magical Girls after all.

"Well, you actually look good in that." I simply said with a small smirk before I began to walk towards a seat. Mittelt's eyes bore into me the moment I moved. Her eyes almost like a rabbit's watching a snake that was slithering and circling its prey. As I sat on the bed, I made a gesture with my hand to one chair not far from me. "Go sit there." I told her and she did, but her eyes never left me. "How old are you? And do not lie, I can tell from your muscles and stiff movements if you're trying to lie."

Mittelt only bobbed her head up, down. She swallowed a lump in her throat "1-13!" She said and I narrowed my eyes "R-Really! I'm only that old! I-I'm a hybrid!" She squeaked out when she saw my glare.

A hybrid... Well, that explained why she did not look that developed. If I recalled, fallen angels supposed to look more... Mature...? So she's a hybrid, huh?

"Your parents?" I asked.

"Dead." She said bluntly and I inwardly winced.

I scratched my head and ruffled my hair while letting out sigh. I was not good at talking about stuff like that, but I guess I was going to need to learn if I wished to become a hero.

"Look, relax a bit, girl. I'm not going to eat you." I assured and she stared at me with a blank look. "About what happened before, let just say that I was in a bad mood but I'm fine now. So you can at least stop staring as if I'm a snake that is going to eat you." I said as I tried to get her to relax.

She only stared at me with fear still in her eyes, but she gave me a nod nonetheless and I gave her a small smile.

"Good... Now let me ask you, why?" I asked and she blinked. "Why did you do this?"

Mittelt stayed silent at my question before her trembling slowly stopped and her eyes became hollow. "Why, you ask? And what should I do? Help people? I'm a fallen angel." She stated with a blank face.

"So?" I asked and she clenched her fist, her face showing an increasing amount of anger.

"So?! SO?! What do you know about me?! I'm a fallen angel! A hybrid, nonetheless! I'm not an angel who fell, but I've already born in this situation!" She yelled at me, but I remained impassive. "Do you know how it feels when people look at you with those disgust filled eyes?! With eyes that say you are a filth?!" She screamed. "I didn't do anything wrong! My parents and I were happy! We lived in peace together like a family, then you came, exorcists, humans!" She spat at me with full of anger and venom in her words. "I saw my parents get killed! My Mother only fell in love with a human! True she may have seduced him, but so what?! She didn't do anything bad! My Father also loved her! It's all because of you! You humans dare to proclaim that we are filthy and yet you've done worse than us many tmes! If we are filthy then what are you, hypocrites?! You just-"

Whatever she was going to say died when I stood up from my seat. She stiffened and her eyes trembled in fear. She finally realized who she was speaking to. I slowly approached her and extended one arm. She closed her eyes and waited for her fate...

Then I pulled her into a hug.

"W-Wha?"

"Saying I'm sorry won't change anything." I said in a solemn tone while hugging her. "You are right. We, humans are hypocrites. I admit that, even I am one... However, as a human, let me say that I'm sorry... For what we've done to you..." I stated sincerely in apologetic tone while hugging her tightly.

I couldn't tell Mittelt's face or see her, since I was hugging her but I could feel her hands were trembling, and it was not from happiness nor sadness, of course.

"You...! You...! You...!" She growled and she tried to push me away.

But I firmly kept hugging her.

"Sorry, you say?! Sorry?! SORRY?! I don't need your SORRY! I want my MOM! I want my DAD! GIVE THEM BACK TO ME, YOU HUMANS! YOU STOLE THEM! YOU KILLED THEM, YOU BASTARDS!"

She clawed me like some cat that was trying to lash out and escape from a human's grip. She kept pushing me and I even felt that she bit me in the shoulder, but I kept holding her firmly, never letting her go from my hug.

"I had to eat dirt and trash straight for four days just to survive! I had to sleep outside on cold nights, alone, and in fear that one of you was going to find me and erase my existence! And you say that you're SORRY?! JUST LIKE THAT?!"

She yelled, screamed and shouted at me while kept struggling to break free from my hug. Her hands and legs moved wildly like a madman -or is it madgirl?- but never once I loosened my grip. I kept hugging her and started to rubbing her back.

This went on for five minutes straight until she finally stopped struggling. I could feel that she dropped her arms in resignation and only let out choked sobs while burying her head in my chest.

"I hate you... You humans, I hate you..."

"I know..." I said in a calm voice.

"I want to kill you... I want to rip you apart..."

"I know..."

"I despise you... I despise you to the point I want to reduce your body to nothing with my spear!"

"I know..."

"I... I... I... I *sob* I miss my mom and dad..." She whispered weakly and began to sob out as she pressed her head to my chest.

"I know..." My voice turned very soft as I hugged her deeper and began to rub her back even more, like a parent comforting their child.

"Mom... *sob* Dad... I... I *sob* I miss you two..." She choked out while she began to cry in my chest and I simply closed my eyes at that.

Humans... were creatures that could show kindness surpassing even angels themselves. They were gentle, soft and caring creatures. They even did something stupid just for a different race's happiness, proof enough to show the world that humans were great and kind creatures.

And yet... At same time, they were also the cruelest one... They didn't even care if it was a child, humans could kill them in cold blood and even laugh while doing that. They could starve them, and even rape them when they had not even reached their puberty yet.

Humans were weak, that was not a lie but a fact... They had no fangs, claws, poison or something that could be used as a weapon in their bodies. Normally all they could do was cry and whine.

And yet, if we were so weak, then how was it that humans were the ones that still ruled this world?

Simple... It was because humans, among all living things and beings... were the cruelest ones...

They were the most beautiful creatures and yet, also the most disgusting ones...

It was like people said... The greater the light inside people's heart, the greater the darkness inside them as well...

* * *

 **Wohoo done! I got 40+ follower, favorite and review in this chapter. Man, it seems my bad grammar really affect it eh? If you all want to know I still looking for beta that willing to work for this story, if there's any of you that interested, please PM me.**

 **Anyway, how about it?! What are your all opinion about this chapter? As you can see, this chapter was a mixture between humor and also angst. Before any of you could have protested about what Issei did to Rias' group please noted that he's new. He may had memories and Archer's skill but he is not Archer.**

 **He, himself still don't have any experience when dealing with things like this. He even admit that he makes mistake, you all must understand he is not a perfect character but the one that will grow in time.**

 **He lashed out at Rias with intention to intimidate her, yes, but he overdid it. He even ridiculed her too much but after he was done, he began to review what he did, and he realized that he had made a mistake.**

 **The reason why he did not lash out at Sona and Mittelt like Rias is because Rias was on his negative list, but at same time, he was also trying learn to handle the situation better, it showed how he softened his features to Sona but he still showed quite hostility behavior towards her.**

 **Sona is different from Rias. We all knew that Rias practically had all of her Peerage handed to her. If you see it closely, all of her Peerage actually don't have any choice, it was to die or live situation, but not in Sona's case.**

 **Sona's dream and why she intends to build a school, Sona herself is still quite naïve despite being very smart and able to caught something unseen by her generation. What? She is a devil, she is not completely always a kind person who helps innocent without payment. If you all read it from Light Novels, all devils never helped without any payment save for Issei perhaps.**

 **Why do I call her naïve? That will ruin the surprise. Issei, while also naïve, but he at least was aware of how the world plays and each creature's position, he also had seen EMIYA's memories and experiences. True, he still can't act wisely 100%, but at least he knew if he was wrong.**

 **Rias was angry at Issei, she thought Issei was hurting Koneko in one way or another. That's why she didn't apologize openly, we all know how protective she is toward her peerage after all, and when she showed a hostile action, Issei exploded to her.**

 **Phoenix Arc might won't be existing, seeing Issei won't fight with Riser, please noted this Fanfic is focused on Issei and not everyone else. It will be rare to find this story from another POV, save for when a battle happens, perhaps.**

 **Anyway! I guess this is it for this chapter. Next one will be the battle in the church, of course. Hopefully you're all going to enjoy it XD**

 **Hopefully, you will enjoy this chapter and please give Favorite, Follow, and Review for my story.**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	5. Saving the Fallen Maiden

**This chapter have been edited by Sir Godot! All the credits of the better grammar and spelling were given to him!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4. Saving the Fallen Maiden**

* * *

I was sitting on the floor with a thoughtful expression on my face. My legs were crossed and one hand was rubbing my chin while the other was tapping on the floor with my fingers. I was currently at Zelretch's place and surrounding me was group of books, books about Magecraft, either from his world or from mine

I didn't know where he got them, but considering the personality of that old vampire, I am almost certain that he got these in an illegal manner. Especially since there was that super-duper strong, mysterious guy that was supporting him.

It had been three days ever since I had met Mittelt and decided to become Hero. In those three days I spent my time doing nothing but learning magic and Tracing. I was even absent from school and my work to do this! Heck! I even didn't spend my time with my beloved Shizu-tan! Oh how I missed her!

 _Don't worry Shizu-chan! Onii-sama will come as soon as he done!_

 **[Ehem! Please go back to the track. I don't want to hear you speak about Magical Girl or your surrogate little sister anymore.]** Ddraig voice snapped me out of my thoughts, making me scowle, but I let it slide nonetheless.

Talking to someone who didn't know the wonder of Magical Girls was like talking with a dull minded child.

As I said before, I was training my abilities. I meditated to search through countless swords in my mind that I could use, I tried to pick which I would be going to use and which I wouldn't use. And among them all I was able to find were three swords that caught my attention.

The three of them were currently stabbed into the floor in front of me and I stared at them with sharp eyes, as if trying to break some puzzle.

The first sword in front of me bore a slight resemblance to other swords, but its guard was gold with black, and a diamond embedded in the gold was on both sides of the guard, even slightly on the blade itself. It also radiated a very powerful holy aura, even if it was invincible to naked eyes, but all who were close to it would be able to feel its power. This sword was peerless, there was no scratch or even any sign of decay on it.

This sword was Durandal, an A-rank Noble Phantasm and Anti-Army weapon. The sword that was said to be able of cutting anything. It was capable of shooting blasts of holy energy that could even kill Ultimate-class devils or even a Maou in one attack (assuming they were caught off guard, otherwise the Church wouldn't ever had troubles with devils.) It also contained a very destructive power that was even rumored to be strong enough to cause earthquakes.

A very strong sword...I could tell that the Church would give almost anything for this sword if I were to make a deal with them. I never saw this world's version of Durandal, which made me wonder which sword was stronger, mine or this world's.

The second sword meanwhile was the opposite of Durandal. It was demonic. You even could tell it just by looking at its shape. It had no guard but instead spikes, its hilt was also almost colored like the branch of a dead tree. The color of its edge was mixture of red and brown, and there was a red blood colored rune written on it, showing it was clearly a Demonic Sword.

This sword was Dainsleif. A B-ranked Noble Phantasm, Anti-Unit and Support weapon. The sword that was part of Fafnir's treasure, a bloodthirsty sword that HAD to kill someone the moment it was drawn, be it the wielder's opponent or ultimately the wielder himself. And it was also a sword that was very perfect for an avenger, as the moment this sword's wielder met the target of his/her revenge, Dainsleif would boost its user's strength. It also possessed an ability similar to Gae Buidhe, the spear that could cause wounds that couldn't be healed unless the spear was destroyed.

And yet, despite all its usefulness, this sword would also give the owner bad luck. Reading this sword history I was able to find out that none of this sword's wielders had survived or died in peace. All of them had died in hatred or had been killed, then this sword stolen and the thief met the same fate in the end.

The third sword meanwhile was neither Demonic nor Holy. It was double edged sword and its color was blood red, but it didn't contain an aura of bloodthirst like Dainslief. Its edge was curved slightly despite it being double edged, making it look almost like katana and yet, too straight for a mere katana. However just by being near it I could feel my spine chilling, it also made me feel uneasy.

This was Hrotti. A B-ranked Noble Phantasm and Anti-Unit weapon. It was also one of the pieces of Fafnir's treasure. It was a dragon slaying sword, a sword that could be used to fight dragons and give them mortal wounds.

"Hmm... So it's like I thought..." I murmured with sharp eyes as I observed the three different swords in front of me.

All the swords in front of me were created, forged by me using Tracing. According to EMIYA's memories, the rank of all his weapon was reduced by one level upon appearing in this world. A-ranked weapons turned to B, B-ranked weapons turned to C, and so on.

I didn't know why exactly, but EMIYA's ability had probably been limited by Gaia, the personification of planet Earth itself because it rejected his weapons' existence since there couldn't be the same Noble Phantasm twice, so the copy would be degraded and weakened before it ultimately disappeared.

Not to mention that the concept of creating something out of nothingness was almost impossible in either world. And Tracing was just based on Gradation Air, a magecraft that created simple things from prana. If not for his affinity for swords, EMIYA would never have been able to recreate Noble Phantasms like he did. And even this advanced version could still not be compared to the... What was it again? Denial of Nothingness? Yeah, something like that.

However in here, these weapons' ranks were not degraded. They stayed normal and even looked like the originals, complete copies instead of second rate imitations. They were swords that could match the original ones blow for blow.

It seemed that EMIYA guess and theory had been right. In this world, Gaia's influence was not as strong as in his world. Thus the sword I created were not being rejected or resisted, they were complete copies and had same level of strength.

Zelretch had told me the difference between this world and his. In here, the Age of Gods had never ended. It kept continuing and existing, making all mana in this world much stronger and drawing from it was child's play to the point that maybe he could teach a normal girl how to become a real Magical Girl. There was no need for such things like magic circuits here since this planet already provided mana potent enough for humans to cast spell.

 **[I still say it was a bad idea to create that dragon slaying sword.]** Ddraig grumbled.

 _I know, but it doesn't change we might need it in future._

 **[Yes, but for what? You can't even wield it properly without harming yourself. You can't even hold this thing for five minute before it hurts you.]** Ddraig remarked.

Yes, what Ddraig said was true. This sword rejected me despite me being its creator. This sword couldn't be held by my hands for longer than three minutes

It was because of Ddraig. I had a dragon sealed inside of me and its aura surrounded me all the time, even if I suppressed it. And dragons were beings that possessed very powerful magic, they were able to cast magic simply by breathing. And seeing that Ddraig was a very powerful dragon it made me stronger, it boosted my own magical reserves by a lot and I doubted my reserve would stop growing just like that. I'm sure, my Mana reserve will get bigger in time. But without the Class-card inside of me I probably wouldn't be this strong magically. Thanks to the card my body was capable of storing more magic than I normally would be capable of.

However with all that strength of course there were risks. I couldn't hold any anti-dragon item, even being near one gave me a chilling sensation. Zelretch said it was the same when devils were in presence of a holy sword.

That was clearly not a good thing; no matter how strong I was, if one of those anti-dragon items got me it would be bad, veeery bad.

 _Well, at least I can use this sword as an arrow or projectile. That will be okay, right?_

 **[Hmph! Suit yourself, I am actually quite interested in seeing how you fight.]** Ddraig mused and I could feel him rest his head on his claw. **[Although I like it more when you use my power... You still didn't make any attempt to train with my power!]** He growled lightly in a disapproving manner and I could only sigh at hearing that.

 _Ddraig, it's not like I don't want to use your power, but I need to master my own power first before I am able to use yours. If I can't control my power, then how could I use yours? Your power increases my strength, if I can't control my current strength then how the hell would I control my power at even higher levels?_

Ddraig's reply was only a huff of his breath and I swore I could see his cheeks puff slightly, like little brat, while a burst of flame shot out from it. Really, this was the behavior of the mighty Sekiryuutei? Then again, having been shackled and caged for thousand years clearly did some damage to his brain.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

A knock from the door broke me out of my conversation with Ddraig. Sensing a familiar presence I immediately dispersed my swords and turned to the door, fixing my position before yelling: "Come in Mittelt!"

The door the creaked open as the wood groaned and the blonde hair of Mittelt popped in. She extended her head first like a curious child that was peeking into their parents' room, careful and slightly afraid. As soon as she saw my mood was neither dark nor bad, her fear seemed to disappear as I heard a small breath of relief come out from her mouth.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I'm just that good." I shrugged simply.

Mittelt only scowled a bit before she entered the room. Her appearance had already changed. She was no longer wearing her ribbon, she had combed down her hair and was wearing a sleeveless green t-shirt and short blue pants.

After the event two days ago where she had broken down crying she had told me everything. She had told me how their leader, Raynare who had disguised herself as Amano Yuuma, was planning to steal a Sacred Gear from some nun that had been excommunicated and gone to the fallen angels' side to seek divine protection.

Apparently the nun had been found healing a devil who had been wounded near the Church, and as a nun she had actually been forbidden from healing him. But as a person, as a human and especially a healer, she had felt it was her job to heal him. Even if he was a devil, he was still a living being.

And yet because of that she had been excommunicated.

The power to heal devils was said to be absurd. Sacred Gears was believed to be a gift that was given from God to humans, and yet she had not just tried to heal a devil, a creature that was everything the Church stood for, but her Sacred Gear had actually been able to heal him!

Sacred Gears were items that responded to the user's feelings. The people from the Church thus thought if she was able to heal a devil it meant that she had a dark heart and she was actually a witch disguised as a nun.

That was load of bullshit in my opinion...

True, most people would be fooled, and most supernatural were aware that human were petty creatures so they believe it too, but me? I didn't believe it. I was sure there were many people who also thought like me but because the majority didn't talk about it they stayed silent.

The Church was hiding something... Heaven was hiding something...

And here I was thinking angels were supposed to be pure creatures... It seemed the world really wasn't like the one that written in Bible.

As for my relationship with Mittelt... she still didn't trust me, obviously, but at least she was willing to talk to me and also didn't look at me like I was some kind of boogeyman who was going to drag her to toilet and murder her in there.

"You're going there?" Mittelt asked me as she saw me stand up.

"Of course. I can't just let this nun go to her death." I answered as magic circle formed beneath me and with flash, my casual clothes were replaced by EMIYA's black armor and gloves, but instead of wearing a red long coat, I wore a red cape that covered most of my body.

"You... You're going to kill them? Kill my kin?" Mittelt asked with a hesitating tone.

"Depends... I will give them a chance to surrender or maybe knock them unconscious and drag them here... But I make no promises..." I told her as I began to walk to the door. I was being honest, I might not like killing but I had already killed before.

It had been after Zelretch had explained everything to me in our meeting. After it was over he dragged someone to me. He told me that the man was a serial killer and enjoyed killing. He had also raped children just for his own sick pleasure. I didn't believe it until he showed me the man's weapon and I read its history

One minute later I broke that man's neck with my bare hands.

And strangely I didn't feel disgusted or sick after killing him. It seemed that when I fused with EMIYA my mind also become stronger and calmer, it was like I had done it before and it didn't bother me.

I didn't know if I should be worried or happy. On the one hand it made me afraid that I was able to kill without remorse but on the other hand I also felt happy that I was able to remove trash like that without holding back and thus let all the poor souls that had suffered from his acts rest in peace, knowing that their killer was already dead.

And in the end I decided, if killing meant I would be able to remove trash like that man, then I would gladly do it. Because by killing people like him I had also saved many people that could have been their next victims in the future

Without any further words I shut the door behind me and began to walk away. I had a nun to save after all.

* * *

The abandoned church of Kuoh Town was placed on hill that was located at a corner of the city. Why? It should be very obvious, seeing that Kuoh City was actually Devil Territory.

The Church couldn't go near the devils or it would be seen as an aggressive act towards them. And after what had happened in Great War, clearly they couldn't start another war, not if they wanted to avoid getting annihilated.

Issei stared at the abandoned building in front of him with a stoic face. His steel gray eyes scanned through the woods and building before he channeled energy to his eyes.

"Trace On..."

The normal building in front of me blurred in my eyes. It was like watching a TV that was being fine-tuned, the picture slowly getting clear. Once the process was complete he saw that the church was covered by some kind of dark pink invisible Bounded Field, the field's purpose being to alert them if any foreign presences entered the abandoned building.

After a momentheI closed my eyes and let out sigh. Why the hell was he still in here? He didn't come for sneaking mission but to burst in, take out the damsel and go home.

Deciding that being stealthy was of no use, he traced Kanshou and Bakuya in his hands before he approached the Church. As he stepped up to the stairs he felt his skin make contact with the Bounded Field. Slowly he raised one leg and kicked the door open, which did not just open but it literally flew, crashing, and falling to the floor meters away from his location.

He took another step forward and entered the church, his steel gray eyes scanning the hall of the building. It was... quite normal actually. There were chairs and seats for people to sit and pray if they wished, there even was an altar and cross like in a normal Church. All in all it seemed like an ordinary place if you looked at it

'Save for that secret door...' He thought with small smirk as his eyes caught something beneath the table in the hall from using Structual Grasp. His eyes scanned the room again and his ears caught footsteps coming up. The sounds were getting louder and Issei could hear there was not just one pair of legs but that there were multiple, dozens even. He gripped the swords in he hands tightly and waited for them to come. He didn't have a reason to be stealthy, so he would wait for his prey to come to his.

However, despite there being multiple footsteps coming, slowly all of them stopped. They ceased and became almost soundless when they neared him.

'They are trying to be secretive...' He noted as he stared at the two corridors. He could hear whispers and see their small movements of shadow on both sides, no doubt planning to ambush him.

"I know you are there. Come out already before I force you to." I called with a voice of steel.

As soon as he had said that, it didn't take long before the group responded. From one side of the corridor, a white haired man with red eyes, wearing a priest robe walked out while clapping his hands with a gleeful smile adorning his face. The man did not show any sign of surprise or worry that Issei had just barged in but instead looked amused. The expression was very similar to that of a child who expected some clown or circus to come and entertain him.

"Well, well! What do we have here?" He asked jovially with a big smile on his face "Some kind of child that got lost? What do you want boy? Do you want to pray to God perhaps?"

"I came here to rescue Asia Argento..." He said bluntly and right to the point.

The response was what he had expected. As soon I spoke that the man's smile dimmed a bit, but what he didn't expect was that the man's smile would turn even bigger, coupled with a deranged grin.

"Ahh! So you are here for little Asia eh? Oopsie oopsie! Sorry boy but you can't take her!" The man declared happily "Now since you declared your intent then it will be okay if we kill you, right?"

From both corridors a group of people each walked in. They all wore white robes and garments like priests, but he knew none of them were priests. They were all exorcists, stray ones. He had already learned about them from Zelretch's lecture days ago.

The robed people all raised their hands, revealing that they held swords that had the light element as their edge, almost similar to the lightsabers from the Star Wars movies. In their other hands were guns, but not ordinary guns. His eyes were able to tell me that those guns were loaded with light bullets.

However, among them all only one caught Issei attention

It was the one that the white haired man was wielding.

The man laughed in glee as he raised his sword and gun, his tongue rolling out like madman and he gave Issei another of his insane smiles. "So~~ you ready to die boy? Eh? Eh? Are you afraid? Are you afraid? Ahahaha! Don't worry! We will make you scream nicely!" He laughed with slight manic tone.

"Freed Sellzenn..." Issei said, the steel in his tone making the insane exorcist pause. "Guilty for murdering 147 people and raping 24 woman, ten of them were nuns that work in Church." He stated this coldly and his eyes contained a deep fury, his hands shaking in anger as attempt to restrain fury he feel.

"Eh? You know that much? Wow you must be my fan to know my art with that much detail!" Freed exclaimed with a big grin "So who sent you boy? The maggots of the Church? If you must know, the last one they sent was sent back in pieces by me." He laughed happily as if he had just found out that Christmas was early this year and didn't even bother denying the murder and slaughter he had committed.

Issei didn't respond and merely gripped Kanshou in his hand more tightly, to the point that small sounds of 'crack' came from the black Yang hilt. His shoulders trembled and his eyes became so cold, unforgiving and filled with nothing but anger.

"Doesn't matter anyway! I am just going to send your body to the Church the same way. Oy, boys! Give him the medicine!" Freed yelled and ordered to the groups.

The robed people followed what he had said. They raised their guns, each of them loaded and ready to shoot. They did not hesitate, they all shot their guns at same time, aiming them at Issei while he did nothing but stand still while gripping his twin swords.

The bullets that soared towards Issei came like a wave that was planning to crash on the beach. The guns that shot the bullets were also special. While they looked simple, they held more power and shot faster than the normal guns you always saw in the store. They shot bullets twice as fast as normal guns, and combined with the nature of light bullets that possess almost no weight but were deadly at same time, they are very dangerous.

But it was nothing in his eyes.

With a swift movement, Issei raised his twin swords. He twisted his body, rotating it by full 360 degrees and then swung down with both swords. The effect appeared instantly. A gust of violent wind was created by his swing, and the wood of the floor around him was immediately blasted apart and sliced as if a giant sword had just carved it away. The strong gust blew away the bullets of lights and eradicated them from existence like flames of candle meeting a gust of wind.

The light bullets might be fast and deadly, but they lacked power. My reinforced strength and a wave from a Noble Phantasm like Kanshou and Bakuya was obviously capable of deflecting and blowing them away without much problem.

He could see their surprised faces through the dust and my sharpened sense also caught their gasps of shock, but he paid them no mind. In an instant he lowered his legs slightly and then kicked it, creating a crater as his reinforced legs destroyed the floor and to the untrained eye he seemingly disappeared, leaving only destroyed ground where he stood before.

Among the stray exorcists, Freed Sellzen was not a beginner in his art. He was a prodigy that was already capable of slaying devils when he was still child. Even if he was not as fast or as strong as supernatural beings, he had experience in fighting, you could say he possessed the "Eye of the Mind" skill.

The smoke and dust that Issei had created was big enough to cover the entire hall, blinding them and make them unable to track him down.

But Freed had dealt with this kind of situation before. He came from an institute of the Church that raised children as warriors. His eyes were able to catch it, and his skin could feel it, the change and the difference in the dust that breezed over his skin, indicating that Issei had just moved and by the speed of his movement, he realized that the Sekiryūtei was undoubtedly fast, faster than most men.

For a moment, time seemed to freeze for Freed as his eyes narrowed and tried to tracked Issei, his jovial expression gone and serious for the moment. His red eyes moved around before they caught a red and black blur that was walking to his right then moved to his left and swung his sword at his neck

Freed raised his lightsword just in time to block the attack that would have separated his head from his body, however, he clearly hadn't expected the power behind it to be so much stronger than him. But he was not that easily beaten. At the last second he was able to use his footwork and use the ground as his support. As result, instead of having his sword shattered and sliced by the black Chinese sword, he got blown away, sending him crashing to the group like his fellow stray exorcist behind him

Issei narrowed his eyes in surprise when he saw this. That guy was able to block his attack, granted, he was not strong enough to just take it, but he had survived it with pure skill. Not to mention he was also able see his movement despite he being faster.

'I thought I caught him by surprise, but it seems he is better than I thought.'

The group of stray exorcists seemed realize where Issei was, and as soon as their eyes landed on him, they raised their lightswords and started to attack the boy. The swings came from almost all directions, right, left, above, behind and else. The attacks were quite strategized and had no blind spot as they rained down on him.

The sounds of steel meeting other steel echoed through the Church, followed by the widening eyes of the stray exorcists as they stared at their target with disbelief.

Despite getting attacked from all directions Issei had managed to block them. He was crouching while holding off the numerous swords that had rained down to me from all directions with his twin swords. And not just that, they realized that he was holding their attacks as if the attacks were nothing, almost like a giant who had blocked giant ball thrown at him with one hand.

They couldn't understand what was happening! It was clearly impossible!

The barrier they had placed did not just alert them about intruders but also detected any sign of supernatural beings. The barrier had clearly told them that the one who had barged in was just a human, and yet...

How did this human, barely an adult at most hold off the attack from a dozen grown men as if it was nothing?

Then they saw him move. Raising his swords up, he pushed them away, making all their swords soar upwards, leaving them open.

Then a fountain of crimson liquid erupted.

His move was swift, fast, sharp, and powerful. Twirling Kanshou and Bakuya he began to strike. The one in front of him was the first one to fall, a deep slash on his chest before Issei moved to his left and sliced another man with the white sword that he held.

Issei eyes moved and zoomed in on multiple directions quickly like a trained warrior as his sword cut down another man like paper. Their lightswords shattered and broke under his swords. Kanshou and Bakuya were a C- rank Noble Phantasm, and those lightsword barely reached E rank but would reach it if used against devils. Unfortunately for them, he was a human.

It wasn't long. It wasn't even a fight. It was a massacre. While Issei wasn't as good as EMIYA yet, he had at least mastered the basic of his style and also possessed greater strength and speed than my enemies. And with EMIYA's skill, even if it was only the basics, it already had enough of an effect to turn the battle into a one sided matter where Issei could cut down everyone or knock them out.

But then his sword was halted by a single blade. Issei narrowed his eyes as he stared at Freed, who was grinning like madman while staring at the Sekiryūtei.

"You're pretty good." He stated in a gleeful tone, but Issei did not even bother to reply. His eyes were filled with nothing but coldness and hidden fury.

Both of them clashed. If Issei possessed strength then it was clear that Freed possessed skill. They twisted their bodies, striking at each other with the intent to kill. Freed moved his lightswords used a dual slash against the boy. He knocked it away with Kanshou before countering his strike with Bakuya, planning to stab his stomach.

The stray exorcist rolled and spun his body, dodging the attack while grinning 'He is open!' He then he grip his lightswords tightly and deliver strong horizontal slash with intent to skewer Issei.

But Issei saw it, in fact he had created that fake opening in the first place. Just when Freed rolled and dodged Issei attack, he had already prepared his legs, and when the insane exorcist struck, he jumped.

Freed eyes widened when he see his swords missing the targets, he rise his head upward and see Issei jump over him before deliver strong axe slash with both his twin swords. It was his experience and reflex in long battle that made Freed just in time to raise both his lightswords and block the attack

But unlike before, this time Freed was not blown away. Instead his swords broke easily, like a twig clashing against steel. Kanshou and Bakuya immediately sliced into his body, cutting his veins and letting out a waterfall of blood that was followed by Freed's scream of pain.

No matter how skillful Freed was, his weapon was not on the level of Issei's. The difference was not like a knife against a sword but more like a stick against a sword. Issei might not possess the combat skill and experience of Freed, but he had a stronger body and better weapon, and he was also not an amateur or beginner. Had Freed possessed at least a better weapon, he might have been ablet to give Issei more of a fight.

But unfortunately for him, he did not.

Issei stared down at Freed, who was on the ground and writhing in pain with stony face and cold eyes. The man below him was only human in skin, his nature was already comparable to that of a monster. Hundreds of innocents had died by his hands and more than a dozen of nuns had been defiled by him.

Twirling Kanshou in his hand, he held the grip in reverse and raised it upward while glaring at Freed. "Tell Death that Hyoudou Issei sent you." Issei said coldly.

"Fuck you!" Freed responded. He didn't seem to be afraid even in the face of death.

And then black blade fell, followed by the sound of flesh getting pierced and blood splattering as Kanshou sunk into Freed's head.

Issei stared at the corpse with hard look before slowly pulling out his sword. Then he swung the bloodied Kanshou and cleaned if off the blood that was on the edge of the black sword. He took a moment to calm his breath as he felt the fury inside him slowly disappear. It was then replaced by a satisfied feeling, seeing that this monster had finally died. Afterwards he took a look at his surroundings.

The church was... in a very bad condition. It couldn't even be recognized as a church anymore. The wooden benches were shattered, broken and scattered. Splinters of wood were spread across the floor. Dozens of bodies of the wounded or dead stray exorcists lay around like toys that had been dropped from the sky by some child. Crimson liquid adorned the walls and floor of the church, making it looks like a place from a horror movie. Shards of broken glass lay below the remnants of the windows, their long, thin edges glinting in the faint light of the setting sun.

Issei didn't kill all of them, when he read the history of their weapons he saw there were a few who had actually become stray exorcist due to being framed. The church hunted them like wild dogs that ran from their owners, and they didn't have a choice other than join with another stray to make sure they were save.

They just wanted to live after all...

So he made sure to wound them, but not in vital areas. They were mostly knocked from very strong kicks or blunt attacks. And the ones he had killed had been murderers of innocent, who had already claimed too many lives to be saved.

'No... I can't think about that... I have to finish this job. I can mourn about my deed later.' Issei thought as he shook his head and steeled his mind once again.

Issei walked past the bodies around him and approached the table that covered the hidden path and kicked it away. He stared down at the stairs that led to the basement for a moment before he took a step and started going down.

It wasn't long before he saw light at the end of my path, indicating he had reached his destination. Issei grip on Kanshou and Bakuya tightened as he prepared himself for the next battle.

And when he reached the exist, he saw them.

Two women and one man. They all had black, tainted and wicked wings sprouting from their backs, the wings that seemed to radiate an evil and corrupted aura. The man appeared to be in his late twenties, having short dark hair and wearing a formal suit. The first woman seemed to be in early twenties instead and had long navy blue hair, wearing an attire that looked like a violet trench coat.

The second woman was someone Issei recognized. Despite her different appearance, there was no doubt the she was one that had introduced herself as Amano Yuuma and had asked him on a date a few days ago. Her real name, if he wasn't wrong, was Raynare.

"So you've come Human." She sneered at Issei, looking down at the Human as if he was merely an insect "You have guts, we were about to visit your place, but it seems you came by yourself."

So they wanted to visit his house huh? Well lucky him, he came here first.

"Give Asia Argento to me." Issei said in a tone that left no room for an argument. "And you will get your friend back... Refuse, and all of you will die."

He saw the Fallen Angels show surprise expressions when he mentioned Mittelt's name, but it was quickly replaced by stony looks. However, his reinforced ears caught something that made his blood boil slightly.

"Typical, I knew that brat was too weak to dispose of a simple human."

It came from the man, Raynare only let out small 'tsk' of displeasure. It was clear that both of them didn't care about the blonde girl. The woman with blue hair meanwhile didn't say anything, her face remaining stoic.

Issei then heard Raynare laugh at me. It was filled with mockery and taunting. "If those eyes are more than decoration, human, you might see that there are three of us and you're alone." She jeered.

"There were more than a dozen stray exorcists above and I was alone then too. But I cut down all of them." Issei response was simple. "What makes you think this will be any different?"

"Don't compare us to you, human!" Raynare snapped at me with fury "Your kind is weak! Nothing but insects that should be crushed beneath our feet!"

Issei merely looked at her, a smirk slowly adorning my face "Oh? But if I'm mistaken you're trying to steal from these insects. What does that make you then? Insects that bully other insects?" He replied simply with tone that clearly annoyed them as Raynare's glare deepened. "Oh, and you also asked this insect for a date a few days ago and got rejected." He added with big grin on his face

"Enough!" Raynare bellowed angrily. How dare this human! Who does he think he is?! "You will pay for that insult, human!" Light formed on her hand, then it took the shape of a spear. "Dohnaseek! Kalawarner! Don't interfere, he is my prey." She ordered.

"Suit yourself." Dohnaseek replied while shrugging his shoulders in a nonchalant manner.

"Be careful Raynare, he took down Mittelt and while she might still be young, that is quite a feat for normal human." Kalawarner warned her, but she didn't show any sign to protest.

Issei caught the meaning of the threat and warning that she had given to Raynare, however, the black haired fallen angel didn't appear to care about it.

Good... She was underestimating him... That was very good...

Raynare flapped her wings as she flew above Issei. He took a stance for battle while raising Kanshou and Bakuya. Raynare sent a sneer towards him before she threw her spear. The spear's speed was faster than the bullets from before. It was made of pure light and came from its creator itself and the one that had thrown it was also clearly stronger the gun. To most humans, being able of dodging or blocking them already made you enter the category of a strong one at least.

But Issei did neither. He simply raised Kanshou and then swung the black sword down and the spear that meant to kill him was destroyed and shattered into particles of light, much to the fallen angel's surprise.

When using Kanshou and Bakuya, his magic resistance increased to the point that he could block a High-class devil's attack. Naturally, the world where EMIYA came from didn't give him a high magic resistance. And even if it was high, at most it would only be able to block an Ultimate-class devil's attack. Arturia Pendragon would be an example of that were she to enter this world.

However, it was different for Issei.

The Blank-card inside him had fused with my soul. He was already more than a mere copy of a heroic spirit, and thus closer to their true skills. Also, his soul was connected to Ddraig. The Blank-card had not only fused with Issei, it had integrated Ddraig's soul as well. And as a dragon, Ddraig's magic resistance was immense. Issei body naturally wasn't on the same level, but it was still higher than what most beings could reach. But in exchange for that he also had his weakness to dragon slaying item, which was so strong that a simple D-rank level item would be dangerous to him.

Nevertheless, thanks to that Issei was theoretically able to stand against an onslaught of magical attacks from a High-class devil, however, when he held Kanshou and Bakuya, it increased his magic resistance further and also gave him a bit extra in physical endurance. So simply put, a spear of light at that level wouldn't even harm him. Issei could dismiss it with ease just like he did earlier.

Issei didn't say anything; he just jumped as strong as he could while gripping Kanshou and Bakuya tighter. He soared up to Raynare, who still in the middle of being surprised.

By the time he was in front of her, it was too late for her to react. Pain instantly erupted in her mind as Kanshou and Bakuya cut through her chest and stomach. She let out a scream of pain, and like a bird that just got shot, she stopped flying and fell to the ground.

'One down... Wow this is going quite smoothly.' Issei thought surprised at how this went, however, his eyes caught two spears that were launched at him and inwardly deadpanned 'I just had to think that, didn't I?' It seemed the scream of Raynare had been enough to snap both fallen angels out of their surprise. Issei twisted his body and slipped between the spears, but they proved to be faster than he thought. One of the spear hit him and exploded, almost like grenade that was thrown at him.

"Did we get him?" Kalawarner asked a quiet Dohnaseek, his eyes glued to the smoke. They ignored Raynare, who had fallen to the ground with a 'thud'. It was not like they didn't care about her, but after seeing what had happened to her they didn't want to let their guard down.

It was Dohnaseek who was able to track down my swift movement. Dohnaseek was actually one of the warriors that guarded the Gates of Heaven when he still possessed his white wings. So he was also quite experienced in battle, his eyes were trained and to be honest among the four fallen angels, he was the strongest.

But he was not a leader, he was a warrior. That's why he wasn't the one who lead this operation. Quickly two blue spears formed in Dohnaseek hands and he launched them to his left, where Issei was currently trying to sneak up on them..

Issei hurried to raise Kanshou and Bakuya to block the attack. There was a momentary struggle as his muscles held strong against the blue spears before he swung his swords and deflected the spears, causing the projectiles to explode when they hit a wall.

'Those two... That attack was capable of annihilating even a High-class devil! This guy is not like the others.' Issei thought as he narrowed his eyes at Dohnaseek, who stared down at him.

"Dohnaseek..." Kalawarner called "We should strike him together..." She said as she readied her spear, but to her surprise Dohnaseek shook his head.

"You go fight him, I refuse to do so..." Dohnaseek stated simply while crossing his arms.

"What?!" Kalawarner hissed in shock before yelling "You're betraying us?!"

"No... But if I fight him, I am going to die. That man is stronger than me..." Dohnaseek said openly "Stronger than us, I can feel his power. Hidden beneath his skin, those swords aren't his ace. It's merely an opening." He stated with sharp eyes "Am I right, warrior?" When his eyes met Issei, the Fallen Angel instantly noticed that they had something in common – they both had eyes with a look of steel that were the sign of a warrior.

Issei didn't show any sign of replying, he only stared up at Dohnaseek with a stoic look. He hadn't received any wounds from the explosion before as he had been able to reinforce his body just in time. Coupled with his magic resistance to reduce the damage, only his scarf was tattered and dirt adorned his figure slightly.

"My name Dohnaseek, former front guard of the Gates of Heaven before fell." Dohnaseek introduced himself "What is your name, Warrior?"

"Hyoudou Issei... A hero..." Issei replied and Dohnaseek's eyebrow furrowed at that. Slowly, strange smirk started to appear on the face of the Fallen Angel.

"A hero... Huh..." He let out small chuckle before nodding in acknowledgement. He then flapped his wings and flew backwards slightly "I will take my leave then, I'm done here." He stated as he raised one hand to the ceiling above them.

"Dohnaseek!" Kalawarner hissed with a small amount of anger. "You can't possibly-"

"I'd rather take you on than this man Kalawarner." Dohnaseek cut her off with a stern look. His eyes bore into his fellow fallen angel as if daring her to continue. Seeing how she stayed silent and only gripped her spear more tightly, the male fallen angel turned his face up and shot a blue beam from his palm, destroying the ceiling and creating a hole. "Hero..." He called out to Issei as he flew slowly towards the hole he had created.

Issei stared up to the fallen angel with a calm look. His response of being called that merely made him raise an eyebrow and Dohnaseek grunted before suddenly another one pair of black wings sprouted from his back. His power level also increased as a blue aura shimmered around him, creating vibration in the space and air around him "Next time we meet, it will be on the battlefield." He said in matter of fact tone. It was declaration of battle and Issei just knew they would meet again. Perhaps soon even.

"I will be waiting, **Datenshi (Fallen Angel)** " Issei replied as he met the stare of the fallen angel.

The man gave a grunt of acknowledgement and then tilted his head up. His wings flapped a few times before the sounds of a small 'boom' echoed and he was gone to above, leaving only a few black feathers that fell to the ground as sign that he had been there.

Issei made no move to go after him. He only stared in the direction Dohnaseek had left with stony face for few seconds before narrowing his eyes on Kalawarmer "And what about you? Are you going to fight or leave?" He asked monotonously.

Kalawarmer bit her lips at hearing the question. Unlike Raynare, she was not that arrogant. She had known that Issei was strong the moment the boy had entered this place, and she was also aware that Dohnaseek was actually the strongest among them. Adding the fact he was actually quite a battle maniac, if Dohnaseek decided to retreat instead of fighting, it meant that this was serious. Not to mention that he had stated that even if they work together they wouldn't be able to beat him.

"I will leave..." She said as she lowered her spear and let it dissipate into golden light. "I do not wish to die now after all."

Issei grunted and gave a nod to her, following her with his eyes as the woman also flew upwards. But then she stopped when she reached the hole. She turned to Issei and to his surprise, her face became soft and there was something like a plea in her eyes.

"Mittelt... Is she alright?" She asked.

"She is fine... I just sealed her abilities for the moment." Issei told her and he saw Kalawarner smile in response. It was small and faint, but it was beautiful. The smile wasn't filled with any evil or hostile intent, but pure feelings. Once again he was reminded that despite being fallen, fallen angels were originally angels. At least they used to be good persons and they also did good things for mankind in the past before they fell.

"Thank God..." She murmured, it was faint but Issei reinforced ears were able to catch it. "Please treat her well. Despite being born as a fallen angel, she is nothing but a child..." She asked this of him gently, the voice was almost like that of an angel, despite her black and tainted wings.

"I will... But you can look after her yourself if you want." Issei told her, his tone softer than before. Bakuya dispersed from my hand and he extended my empty hand to her "Come with me... I can save you..." He offered gently, like shepherd that was trying to save his lost lamb.

Kalawarner eyes widened slightly, her face showing pure surprise before she let out small giggle and shook her head "I can't..." She said "Young Hero, you can't save me..."

"Yes I can!" I replied, my tone becoming firm and my eyes sharpening with conviction.

"No, you can't..." Kalawarner repeated, her tone still gentle, a bit as if she was talking to child. "It not because you are not strong enough... You are strong, I can tell. But you must know one thing..." She paused and her smile became bitter, as if she had already given up.

 _"_ _You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved."_

The words were spoken with gentle, kind and soft tone, but it contained deep sadness, bitterness and also despair.

When Issei heard this, his eyes widened and his body tensed as if the words just struck him to the core. For once he had clearly lost his words as he stared at the beautiful woman who looking at him with a bitter smile.

Kalawarner only gave Issei one last sad smile before she tilted her head up and she soared, following her fellow fallen angel that just left a moment ago.

Issei stared at the flying fallen angel's form with the same mix of emotions from before. He didn't know what he was feeling. Shocked? Confused? Angry? Surprised? It... It was... He couldn't describe it, but for some reason those ten words that Kalawarner had spoken had made him... feel really strange...

Was he upset? Did he feel anger? Frustration? Sadness? Happiness? No... It wasn't that...

Then what this feeling?

"Those bastards!"

The cursing broke Issei out of his thoughts. He turned around and saw Raynare standing up. Blood covered most of her body, her legs were trembling and her skin seemed paler while sweat had also drenched her figure. It was clear that she was barely able to stand now.

But that not what caught his attention.

It was the person she was holding. It was a beautiful blonde girl that was trembling in fear, wearing nothing but a white sleeveless shirt that reached to her knees. This girl was the excommunicated nun.

The one he had come to save.

In an instant he traced Bakuya again and threw it. The white sword rotated and spun, cutting through the air quickly and aimed at Raynare's head. Issei didn't need to talk, the Sekiryūtei knew well how this was going end if he let her do that.

Unfortunately, this time Raynare was no longer surprised. She tilted her head, dodging the sword that barely missed her neck by a few inches that way.

"Ha! That was your last chance, boy!" Raynare sneered at him with smug face "Don't move!" She shouted as her hand glowed and she placed it near Asia's neck, ready to shoot light from it and kill her. "If you move I will kill her!" She yelled in a threatening manner.

Issei scowled at hearing that, gritting his teeth angrily while clicking his tongue in distaste and gripping Kanshou in his left hand more tightly. Upon seeing this, Raynare slowly developed a sick grin on her face before it dropped into an ugly snarl "You ruined everything." She said, the anger in her voice clear. "You ruined my entire plan! My plan for Azazel-sama! You destroyed the chance of me to become loved by him!" She screamed in pure hatred and with a hint of despair.

Loved... Was that what she want? To be loved?

Issei remained silent and stared at her, his expression still stoic.

"I had to agree with Kokabiel suggestion and follow his orders even if I knew it was strange and there something amiss about it! But I decided to follow him because I knew that if it succeed, Azazel-sama would look at me! He would love me! He would praise me and see me as worthy person!"

Pity... That certainly wasn't what Issei had expected to feel towards her... But now after seeing her like this... He feel nothing but pure pity and sympathy toward the fallen angel...

"But you! You just came here, barging in and destroying everything! Not only that, you even made my fellow fallen angels betray me! Me! I'm Raynare of the Grigori!" Raynare declared her title with a mixture of anger and madness in her tone "And worse! You are only a human, yet you possess this much power! How?! You are just a cursed creature! Your kind even commits sins darker than us! And yet! You! You have such power!"

Envy... It was clear this woman had fallen because of envy... Even if she didn't say it, Issei knew... Seeing her behavior and words, it was more than enough for him to know.

"I will kill her, you hear me?!" Raynare pulled Asia's hair roughly and the girl let out yelp of pain "Even if you kill me, at least I will kill her first! You will know the taste of despair and hatred for failing! Just like me! I'm not going to die like a nobody! You're going to feel despair! For the sake of Azazel-sama and the Grigori!" She screamed in pure insanity, her beautiful face gone and replaced by an expression of pure malice and a wicked evil grin.

Issei didn't show any outward reaction at her words. His face still stony as he turned to Asia.

"Asia Argento right?" Issei asked in English, seeing the girl was a foreigner there was no way she could speak Japanese. The girl in question managed to nod weakly, showing she understood him and answered his question at same time "Don't worry, I will save you." He grinned slightly while pointing at himself with his free hand "I'm a hero after all."

Asia didn't know how to respond to that. But the tone he used was warm, very warm, gentle and filled with confidence. There was something about it that made Asia believe in him despite her current situation, so she found herself nod and smile weakly.

"I believe in you, Hero-san..." She uttered softly, her smile still radiant even if her body looked frail.

Raynare, who was hearing the conversation, had her grin falter and it was replaced by pure hatred. How dare this human?! Even now he is still looking down on her! He will pay! "Watch her die, Human!" She screamed as the glow of light in her hand started to intensify and-

SQUELCH!

Kanshou and Bakuya might be weak and only a C-rank Noble Phantasm, but it was still Counter Guardian EMIYA and Shirou Emiya's favorite weapon. There was reason for that. It was weak, sure, but it had multiple functions. Both of them were easy to trace, that was first. And when both were wielded, magic resistance and physical resistance improved, and their rank as both weapons and Noble Phantasms increased.

However, its real strength was the bond of the swords. They were married swords and attracted to each other like a couple in love, like Romeo and Juliet. If one was thrown while the other was held, the thrown sword would return to the wielder much like a boomerang.

Issei had thrown Bakuya moments ago while still holding Kanshou in his left hand. As result the white sword acted like a boomerang. Raynare's scream of pain echoed as her arm that was aimed at Asia was cut off by the white Chinese sword that returned, leaving nothing but a stump now in place of her left arm.

And at same time, Issei moved

His legs were swift and agile, and he twirled Kanshou in his left hand and gripped it in reverse. He dispersed the white Bakuya that was spinning towards him and was in front of Raynare in instant. His right arm shot forth, grabbing Asia's shoulder and pulling her away and behind him. His left hand gripped the white sword tightly and delivered a slash to Raynare's chest, leaving a deep wound on her body, eliciting scream of pain from her.

But Issei was not done.

While pulling Asia behind him, his right hand was already tracing a new Bakuya. And after cutting Raynare with Kanshou, he brought Bakuya forward to stab the fallen angel in her heart. Raynare let out a gurgle as she felt the white Chinese sword bury itself in her chest and pierce her heart. Blood started to flow out of her mouth and she stared at Issei with wide, shocked eyes.

"A... A... Azazel...sama..."

And he watch as light leave from there, her eyes slowly closed, her head bobbed down and her whole body slumped... Thus her life ended and Raynare of the Grigori was finally dead.

Issei stared at the fallen angel that had died on his arm without showing any sign of emotion. Slowly he raised his left hand and pushed the body away. With a sick 'squelch' sound, Raynare's dead body dropped to the ground.

It was over... It was finally over...

Issei took a deep breath and dispersed Kanshou and Bakuya. The fight was finally over... Asia was save... The girl's life was save and she still could smile and enjoy her life.

And yet... He felt no satisfaction...

"Hero-san?"

Issei turned to the girl behind him. The girl was staring at her savior with wide green eyes that were filled with concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, still in English and Issei blinked in surprise.

"That's my line." Issei replied "I'm the hero here, you are the princess that has to be okay." He stated with small smirk and the girl blushed instantly.

"I...I... I'm fine! Hero-san saved me, so I'm fine." The girl stammered slightly and Issei chuckled in response.

He didn't feel satisfaction... But seeing the girl he saved... He felt happy at least... That was certainly a good thing, for a moment he almost thought he had completely turned into EMIYA. Despite being able to help people, that man had felt neither happiness nor satisfaction... For him, saving people was like breathing, he needed it, and it was a normal thing to do for him. Nothing extraordinary.

Issei clearly didn't want to end up like that...

"Good! Now then princess, let's leave this place." Issei said to the girl and she nodded, but her face still showed concern.

"Are you really okay?" She asked again.

"I'm fine." He answered and to make a point and relax the atmosphere a little he flexed his arm and showed her that he was unhurt. "See? I'm not wounded too much and-"

"That's not what I mean." Asia cut the Sekiryūtei off with sad look "Your heart... I could see there something in your eyes before... Are you really okay?"

Issei mouth closed and he stared at the girl with slight surprise. To think she was able to catch his emotion like that clearly in that short moment... He gave the girl a half smile. It was bitter but at the same time also sincere.

"I'm a little troubled, but seeing you save, it make me feels happy." He said in a soft tone and Asia eyes widened at that-

"I'm sorry... Because of me, you-"

"Nah, don't be like that. It's a hero's job to save people who need it." He cut her off while chuckling "Anyway, let's leave here. Oh, and you should wear this." He gave the girl my cape. It was slightly tattered, but it was able to cover her body better than the sleeveless shirt she was wearing – he could even see a nipple poking out for crying out loud!

Asia stared at the cape in confusion for moment before she realized her outfit and her eyes widened. She let out an 'EEP!' and quickly snatch away the cape like kitten who was hungry for food and wore it to cover herself.

Issei only laughed at that while shaking his head in amusement. Then he grabbed Asia's shoulder and scooped her up bridal style, making her let out another 'EEP!' while her blush increased further. You could compare her face to a tomato by now.

"H-Hero-san! T-This is - !"

"Ah don't protest, princess. At the end of a story all heroes save the princess by carrying her off bridal style, so just accept it, okay?" Issei said jokingly with grin.

To the boy surprise Asia blinked with genuinely confused look. She looked thoughtful and tilted her head to one side "Really? It works like that?" She asked, truly not knowing.

"Yup!" Issei answered while bobbing his head up and down.

"O-O-Okay then! I-I-If H-Hero-san says so, then I believe in you." She declared while stammering slightly and her blush made her expression even cuter.

Issei was barely able to stop himself from falling to his knees due to the cuteness she was displaying and overloading his mind.

'For some reason... I feel this situation will be common in the future as long she stays with me.' He thought but then dismissed it, there was no way such thing would happen; it was quite silly. "Let's go, tighten your grip, princess!" He declared and Asia nodded while spreading her arms slowly and hugging his neck.

"H-Hai!" She said with a nod and a smile "By the way Hero-san, what's your name?"

"Ah, it's actually against the rules to ask a Superhero for his name but for a beautiful princess like you, I will make an exception. My name is Hyoudou Issei, and I'm a hero. Nice to meet you!"

* * *

 **Anddd done! Hahaha, it quite fast? Are you all surprised? Well I did. I never think I will able to finish the fight scene this fast but meh, perhaps after writing Crimson Dragon Emperor & Crimson Eyed Knight for straight few months it increase my typing speed**

 **Anyway! How the fight? I hope you all happy and satisfied with the fight! Give me your opinion about them okay?! We have 199 favorite and 199 follower! Originally I plan to update when reach 200 but I think 199 also epic, no? Hahahaha**

 **As you can see Issei in here only have small difficult time to fight. Well yeah, his enemies isn't too strong in this arc so he got quite easy win.**

 **Freed probably could give him challenge and before you protest please noted that Freed is not simple Human, he are prodigy when young and continue to train his skills and training. Originally he won't be that weak but he totally outmatched in here. He maybe possess much skill than Issei who still accustomed himself with EMIYA skill but Issei are stronger, that's the reason why he lose**

 **Freed is bastard, but he strong bastard. Come on! He hailed as prodigy but in movie he nothing than weakling! He have hunt Devils and probably trained longer than Kiba and everyone at Issei generation but still lose quite bad!**

 **He hold Excalibur Rapid that give him boost speed but not once he able to hit Kiba who wield sword that could break like twig under it! That wasn't fair!**

 **So yeah, I make him quite strong in here with logical reason. However it won't do any good though seeing he dead in here, but if he hold stronger weapon the battle won't be as short as that and he probably going to be able wound Issei**

 **Dohnaseek and Kalawarner, originally I plan have both of them to fight and killed by Issei however I change my mind because I have more plan about them in future. You all will see it later. They both will have quite impact to Issei growth later. There will be few character who different from the Canon all of you will find it out later**

 **Ah I almost forgot, for Kinunatzs who review about Magic Resistance, I hope my explanation in this chapter about Issei Magic Resistance are understandable for you and if you worry about Vali Divine Dividing affected by it then you don't have to worry it won't. Divine Dividing (DIVIDE) ability is surpassing any Magic Resistance, in Cannon it even could affect Maou or Gods-class being as long you touch them so Issei Magic Resistance won't useful against it**

 **Next chapter will be the aftermath of this fight of course, there will be talk between Issei with Asia and Mittelt. For you all who want to see Shizuna, don't worry she will appear again! There someone who PM me about her based appearance and you got that right! Her appearanced based of Yuuki Mikan from To-Love Ru! Congratulations! Hahaha**

 **Anyway, I guess this is it for now. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter and please give Favorite, Follow, and Review for my story**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	6. Sticking Together

**This chapter have been edited by Sir Godot! All the credits of the better grammar and spelling were given to him!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5. Sticking Together**

* * *

"They left me...?" Mittelt said - no. It was between a question and a statement, like she already knew it would happen, but she couldn't believe it had truly happened.

"Yes..." I confirmed with a neutral tone and impassive face. "Yes they did..."

It was a few hours after after I rescued Asia from the abandoned church. I brought her to Zelretch's place and immediately told her to rest since we could talk later, once she had recovered a bit.

She protested of course, saying that she wanted to know more about her savior and also didn't want to burden me anymore. But of course I insisted and in the end she accepted it, although she was quite reluctant about it.

Right now it was 10:00PM, I told my parents that I was staying at my friend's place and also told Mittelt about the result of my assault. She deserved to know what had happen to her comrades after all.

After hearing the whole story, Mittelt had a blank look on her face. Her blue eyes seemed to have lost their light and I was starting to get worried, but before I could do anything, she let out hollow laugh.

"So I'm alone again eh... Typical..." Mittelt murmured bitterly before letting out an un-ladylike snort. "Well, it fine. It not like we really were friends anyway..."

"Can't you return to them? I will let you go if you want to." I offered and she stared at me with a strange look before she snorted again.

"I appreciate it, but it's too late, I can't return. He will not accept a failure after all, he already show me that."

When I heard that I furrowed my eyebrows. That meant this mission was actually a one way ticket upon failure. Then what would happen to Dohnaseek and Kalawarner? The way Dohnaseek spoke before had made it clear that he had no intention of dying, and yet he still went back, knowing the mission was a failure.

Could it be that this death threat only applied to her? It seemed so...

"You can stay with me, you know." I said after moment of silence and Mittelt eyes widened at that, she lifted her face to me and bewilderment is her expression.

"You? You're offering me to stay with you?" She asked.

"Yes." I nodded before leaning back and relaxing on the sofa "I don't see any problem. We've already been together for a few days. So far I didn't kill you and you don't view me as a Boogeyman anymore. That means something, right?" I asked with small smirk and enjoyed her flushed face when I mentioned the 'Boogeyman' part. Really, at first her fear was amusing but it would have become annoying if it had kept going.

"That is different! I'm your prisoner!" She argued.

"Well, then change the word into 'friend' and it's fine."

"What kind of come back is that?! That's idiotic!"

"Not really. Do you want to stay with me or not?"

"Don't change the topic when you're losing an argument!" She yelled with an annoyed expression, but I merely sent an amused smirk and brushed off her last words. She seemed to realize it and puffed her cheeks in annoyance, her face reddening slightly as she gave me shy glance "You... You really want me to stay with you?"

"Of course, your presence already made me quite comfortable for a few days." I answered and I could see glimmer in her eyes.

"But you don't know me, I mean you don't even know my past or things like that! How could you-"

"Does it matter?" I cut her off while letting out sigh. "When you befriend someone, do you start asking questions about their past? Of course not, you have your privacy and I have mine, I respect that." I stated with shrug and it was true, I didn't bother about her past, seeing I already had a rough image about it when I had heard her blabber out it. Even if I only knew the reason why she joined her previous group, it was already enough.

"You... You are going to accept...me? Just like that?" Mittelt asked in befuddlement and I only rolled my eyes. I knew she was filled with hope and maybe a little happiness, overshadowed by disbelief, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Yes, Mittelt. You can stay with me if you want." I said with a sigh.

"But the devils in this area-"

"I will handle them, as long you don't pick a fight with them it will be fine." I reassured her. I could talk with Sona about this and I was sure she wouldn't mind other than keeping a sharp eye on her. "Or maybe you could explain your situation to one of them by yourself later."

Mittelt seemed to brighten up at that, a cute smile adorning her childish face as she looked at me with very gentle and soft look "Thank you... Hyoudou-san..."

"Call me Issei... We going to be friends after all, so no need for formality..." I said with the same smile and she nodded happily. I really tried my best to not say it, I really did. But seeing her small figure and her chibi face... I was really curious how it would sound from her mouth. "Or you can call me Onii-chan if you want."

The response was instantaneous. Mittelt blinked few times before her face showed pure surprise. "W-What?! You want me to call you what?!"

"Yup. Seeing how you're quite young, why not?" I smirked a little and Mittelt blushed slightly.

"W-Well! I-If i-it makes you happy, then fine! I will try." She murmured shyly before she gave me very cute glance "O-Onii-chan..."

GAGH!

 _Mayday! Mayday! Consciousness just received a severe wound via cuteness overload from a tsundere loli attack! Mind on the verge of shut down! Requesting medic immediately!_

"I-Issei?" Mittelt called me, she seemed to have noticed my strange expression.

"I-I'm fine!" I yelled instantly, making her blink with befuddlement.

"If you say so..." She said with a slightly unsure tone.

That was really dangerous... I'm still not accustomed to the tsundere type. One attack and I almost lost my consciousness!

"I take it back, just call me Issei..." I said to her with a firm look.

"Eh?! B-But-"

"Call me Issei."

"... ... I-If you say so..." She murmured, looking slightly disappointed and it only made her even more adorable! Tsk, as expected from a fallen angel, she might not have big _assets_ due to her young age, but her charm was extraordinary! I needed to train myself before I could tell her to call me Onii-chan.

In the back of my mind I heard Ddraig mutter something about 'Siscon' and 'Magical Girl complex'. I totally ignored him, a blasphemer like him would never understand what I was thinking!

 _And I'm not a Siscon! I'm just an overprotective big brother!_

* * *

It happened after midnight.

I was thirsty and woke up at 3:14AM, so I decided to go to the kitchen, not to mention that I also felt the need to go to the toilet.

Zelretch's house was only a two-stories building, it was not tall but it was quite wide. It was better than my house if you asked me. The sleeping rooms were on the second floor, the first one was for guests. A dining room, kitchen, living room and also a room for training were also all present. The training room was built with different materials, when I read it using Structural Grasp I discovered that it was made from Grigori technology.

It was quite strong and solid, it could handle an attack from High-class magic. I found it fascinating actually how he could build it, seeing how the metal necessary was a rare one, even the Grigori didn't have that much. But how the hell he got his hands on it was a mystery, although I already had a guess.

Anyway, back on track. When I was taking a drink from the kitchen, I saw Asia in the backyard, just standing there and staring at the moon in the sky above.

What was she doing at this hour?

Curiosity built in my stomach and mind, so I decided to approach her. Just in case there was something wrong.

"Still awake too, huh?" I called to her and she turned to me with a surprised look.

Simply put, Asia was a beautiful girl. The long blonde hair that was waving due to the breeze, her emerald green eyes and the shape of her face, all of it made her beautiful. And she was unlike Rias. That girl might be beautiful but there was something that made her not really attractive in my eyes.

It was her aura. The aura she radiated was big, strong and by now I was aware that it also contained pride. However hidden beneath that good aura, there was something dark, something vile and definitely not good. That was why I was not that attracted to her, maybe because it was her trait as a devil.

However, Asia was different. She was beautiful, not as beautiful as Rias perhaps, but the aura she radiated was different. It was... pure... I could sense it... It was pure, gentle and also warm... Her presence somehow brought up a calm and comfortable feeling in me.

Rather than seeing a simple girl, it almost felt like seeing an angel standing in the middle of a grassy field, pure white wings spread out beautifully, the wind touching her hair. If you asked me who was more beautiful, Asia Argento or Rias Gremory, the answer is obvious. Even if you compared her to Sona, my answer was still going to be Asia Argento.

"Hero-san..." Asia greeted me with surprise. "Did I somehow wake you up? I'm sorry if-"

"Don't be like that, I just woke up because I was thirsty." I cut her off while waving my hand slightly and began to approach her. "And you can call me Issei, I won't mind." I added.

"But didn't Hero-san say it would break a rule to call you by your name?" She asked innocently.

"I also said for beautiful girl like you it was okay to break that rule." I said with small smirk as she blushed slightly before she shook her head.

"I can't do that. It's not right for me to get special treatment." She replied softly and I held in the urge to sigh. This girl really was that innocent eh? She was almost like sponge. I was only kidding about those rules, but she really believed it was real!

"Then how about I allow you because you are my friend?" I asked and she blinked.

"Friend?"

Then her eyes become blank, along with her expression. It was if she didn't know the meaning of the word 'friend'. It was if that word had never existed in her life.

"Hero-san... wants to be... friends with me?" She asked and tilted her head to one side, her face still blank.

That face didn't suit her... That expression didn't suit her...

Not. At. All.

Girls like her... shouldn't have that expression! A girl with a pure aura and nature like her... That emotion shouldn't be in her heart!

"Yes, I will be your friend. Why? You don't want to?" I asked back with small scowl as I looked at her with a confused face.

Asia's blank look was gone, replaced by pure panic and a small amount of fear "No!" She denied and shook her head "It... It's just..." She lowered her face so I couldn't see her expression. "That someone like Hero-san... wants to befriend me is..."

"And what's wrong with befriending you?" I asked again. "You are a beautiful girl, kind hearted and also gentle. Who in their right mind wouldn't want to befriend you?"

Asia stared at me with shock. Her green eyes widened and I could see there were unshed tears beneath them before her expression was replaced by a bitter smile.

"I... Hero-san... Do you know my story?" She asked me softly.

"Mittelt told me the summary, I don't know the details other than that you were excommunicated due to healing... that devil." I told her and I notice her muscle tensed.

"It... It..."

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to." I cut her off again and placed my hand on her shoulder, making her look up to me. Giving her a small smile I continued. "I want to be friends with you. I don't care about your past. It's because you are a kind girl that also seemed fun to talk with."

"But I don't have common sense, I never lived outside the Church before." Asia told me with teary eyes. It was if she was trying to reject me but at same time she also didn't want to.

"That's an easy thing to fix, you will learn it in time. I will help you."

"I can't even speak Japanese, Hero-san."

"We are speaking Japanese now, didn't you realize?" I asked with a smirk and her eyes widened.

"We are?" She asked back. "How?"

"Magic..." I answered simply and it was true. I had already learned a spell that allowed me to speak in any language, but speaking and reading was different. This magic allow us to speak other languages but if was about reading... Well that was a different thing.

Asia seems surprised at that before she slowly let out small chuckle. It sounded beautiful.

"However..." I spoke again and got her attention "To be friends with me won't be easy." I said "As you see, I'm a hero. And heroes will always have enemies. If you be friends with me my enemies may target you." I stated and her eyes widened. "You want to have a normal life, don't you? I can tell. But if you are friends with me then you will have none of that..."

I actually wanted to say more but I found my throat dry for a moment. All I had said before was true, but it was only the tip of an iceberg. It was not even deep enough to reach the core of my situation, but seeing her expression, seeing her eyes that were filled with the hope to live a normal life like all students and teenagers...

It hurt... It hurt so much that I found myself unable to speak further...

However, during my pause Asia surprisingly gave me another smile. It wasn't as radiant as before since it was filled with bitterness.

"I... I don't think I will ever have a normal life Hero-san... Not anymore..." She spoke bitterly. "You are ... like me, aren't you, Hero-san? You are gifted..."

Ah...

She understood... She understood what I was trying to say. She understood I was trying to make a sugarcoated version of what I had said before.

"Yes... Like you, I also possess a gift from God. But unlike you, mine is not to heal but to destroy. To take life..." I replied with a calm tone, my face twisted into an impassive expression.

Asia chuckled. "It was really impossible to begin with to wish for normal life, wan't it?" She asked again with a voice of resignation.

"Yes... We are chosen people Asia... Unlike others, we are born with this gift and power. And like people say, power will always attract other power. It is impossible for us to live like normal people, if we did, then people around us would be in danger." I told her with a nod. "But you seem to know about that already. Is that the reason why you seemed reluctant to be my friend?" I asked.

"No..." She shook her head. "I knew deep down that I could be friends with you. But I... I just..."

"You're afraid to abandon your dream." I finished for her and her eyes widened "If you are my friend, you won't have normal life anymore. You still had the hope to live like normal people but that chance will be gone if you become friends with me." I stated. "However, at same time you also want it. You don't want to be alone anymore, right?" I asked softly and Asia lowered her head, sobs slowly coming from her mouth.

"I... Issei-san... I... It really is impossible isn't it?" She asked in a heartbroken tone. She also used my name, indicating she had finally accepted that her dream of a normal life was impossible. That made me almost shed tears for her, but I didn't. I held myself firm so I appeared strong, this girl needed me. I couldn't show any sign of weakness right now.

"It is..." I confirmed as I looked down at the girl who was at my side and staring at the ground as if there was something interesting there.

We fell silent. Seconds passed and turned into minutes. Soon it was 5 minutes later and she broke her gaze from the ground and lifted her head to look at me again.

"I don't have choice... do I?" She asked sadly.

"We always have a choice." I told her and closed my eyes. "No matter what, we will always have a choice. The question is, are we ready for the consequences of our choice? It may lead to our death, but sometimes death itself is better than the other option."

Asia stared at me with an impassive look. Then she tilted her head to one side before she smiled - this smile was a sincere one.

"Then I choose to accept your offer." She said softly "Maybe I can't have normal a life but... That doesn't mean I can't have friends."

"Good choice." I responded with a small smirk "Our adventures won't be easy, Asia..."

"I know... But I will stay with you..." Asia said with nod of understanding and I chuckled. A healer, huh... Well, I couldn't go around saving people all by myself. I would need comrades like Zelretch had said and a healer was a good one...

Should I...

...

...

...

No... It was too fast, I would observe the situation first before deciding. I only had seven cards after all... Not to mention I still didn't know how capable her healing power was and even if I knew, what class should she be?

"Issei-san..." Asia voice broke me out of my thoughts again and I turned to her "I... I can still pray to God, right?" She asked in a pleading tone and I blinked.

"Of course you can." I replied with small chuckle "Asia, we are friends, you can do whatever you want to, you don't have to ask my permission - except if it's connected to us." I told her softly and she beamed.

"Thank you, Issei-san." She said sincerely and I smiled back at her.

"You're welcome... Now let's go back to sleep."

"Hai..."

* * *

Few days later

"So... How is it?" I asked as I calmly put down my cup.

It had been a few days since my assault on the church. The day afterwards went almost like a normal day. Well, I wouldn't say completely normal, seeing I had training to do and something else added to my schedule. As I was now part of the supernatural world, I quit my job. It was nothing personal, but I'd rather to use that time to train instead of working.

Especially as I was going to become a hero, I couldn't waste my time to do mundane things. School was already enough, if I could I would also wish to stop going to school and focus on training in order to get control over my power faster. The reason I didn't do that was because of my parent, I didn't know what they were going to say if they saw me quit school.

Currently I was at school, sitting in the Student Council office and drinking the tea that Tsubaki had just given me like a boss and owning the office. In front of my desk was Sona Sitri, who was also drinking her tea calmly.

Surrounding me was her Peerage, all of them in the corners of the room. There was Tsubasa Yura, the blue haired girl with a bishounen face, and Tomoe Meguri, a girl with reddish brown hair, was standing right next to her.

Then there was Genshirou Saji to the left of Tomoe, and next to him was Reya Kusaka, a girl with long twin braided brown hair, who was sorting some files on the shelves to the left of the room. Only Tsubaki, who was standing next to Sona, stared at me with impassive face. She seemed very wary of me, but I didn't give any sign of being bothered.

"I had a talk with Mittelt-san and heard her story. I think it would be okay for her to stay here if she wants to, as long as she doesn't cause any ruckus." Sona told me with a nod and I nodded back in return. "Really, Hyoudou-kun, I didn't expect you to let a fallen angel live." She stated with a small amount of bewilderment.

"What can I say? It just happened." I replied with a shrug "So there won't be any problems with her staying with me, right? You already made sure of that?" I asked again to confirm it.

"Yes, Hyoudou-kun I already did. As long as she doesn't attack people in this city I don't have any problem with it. I also already informed Rias about this and she said it was fine." Sona confirmed and I hummed. "Really, we are not that evil to kick out someone who only wishes to live here." She said while adjusting her glasses "What do you think we are?"

"Devils." I said rudely and bluntly. Instead of being offended, Sona only gave me a small smirk.

"Good point." She responded slightly amused. "But you really donn't need to worry about that anymore. She is free as long she acts like a normal person."

"Well, that's good then. I didn't need to knock some sense into you after all." I chuckled and everyone but Sona in room tensed at my declaration.

"Hey! Don't talk to Kaichou like that!" Saji growled at me and I turned to him for moment before returning my gaze to Sona.

"Now I see why you came to me by yourself a few days ago." I said with amusement and Sona only sighed.

"Hey! Don't ignore me you-"

"Saji, it's fine." Sona cut Saji off and the boy gritted his teeth but pulled back after hearing that. He crossed his arms while clenching his fist and kept glaring at me - which I ignored. "Sorry for that, Hyoudou-kun. Saji coan be quite protective." She said to me in a monotone voice.

"No problem, Kaichou." I dismissed her apology nonchalantly. "Anyway, that's not the only reason why you called me here, right?" I asked since I knew full well that she could inform me about Mittelt through a magic circle or another communication device if she wanted to.

"Sharp as always, yes." Sona steepled her hands and placed both her arms on the table, covering the lower part of her face. "First you must know, Hyoudou-kun, what your place is in this world. You are a Longinus wielder, a person who has a weapon that is capable of slaying even Gods. Surely -"

"I know my place well enough, Sitri-san." I cut her off and my tone changed into what people called 'business mode'. True, I called her 'Kaichou', since it was her status when we were at school, however, if we were talking about business like this I wouldn't call her that. If I did it meant I admitted she had a higher position than me. "I know what kind of power I wield and the risk of it, you don't need to tell me. So I understand what you did was just trying to help your kin." I told her and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"You talk as if you already know what I did."

"Of course I am aware, it wasn't hard to guess." I took my tea and drank it calmly again. "You told your boss about me. And let me make another guess, they offered me to ally with them." I stated while putting down the cup.

I knew well it would end like this. There was no way they would let a Longinus wielder go that easily, not when the user still lived and was born in one of their territories. Longinus users could practically be said to be nuclear bombs in mundane terms.

To them, we, humans, were merely potential weapons or something like that. No matter how kind and generous the one who offered us their help was, that was the truth. That was how they saw us, no matter what. Few were wise enough know that humans could be very dangerous creatures and playing with them was the same as playing with dragons. However, one thing you should know, while dragons gave their loyalty if you treated them well, they would guard you like they guarded their precious gold.

Human might be the weakest creatures, but they had potential to be something that surpassed even Gods if they wished. Proof of that was that monsters that gods were unable to kill had been slain by humans – mythology was full of such stories after all.

It was kind of laughable how most supernatural beings treated humans considering that.

Sona's silence and stony expression was more than enough to confirm my guess. She let out small sigh and gave me small smile.

"You're right, that should be very obvious. But how can you be so sure we won't kill you?" She asked.

"Your leader won't risk facing a Heavenly Dragon's wrath. Especially of the one that couldn't be controlled." I said with a snort. "If you're going to send someone kill me it would probably be an Ultimate-class devil since there's no way they'd send High-class ones to deal with the host of a Heavenly Dragon, we are different from other Longinus users after all." I raised my tea cup and swirled it slightly, observing the liquid that flowing inside it. "We can unleash our full power whenever we want." I stated.

It was true, among all Longinus, Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing were different. They had something that made them very dangerous, more dangerous than the others. Even if they were only mid-tier Longinus if I recalled correctly, they had something others did not.

Juggernaut Drive.

A state where the user could unleash the full power of Albion and Ddraig from back in their prime - at the cost of a massive amount of magical power. And not to mention it was not that simple. Juggernaut Drive was fueled by the hatred of the previous Sekiryuutei and Ddraig himself.

The hatred of hundreds of humans, countless ones perhaps, and a Dragon Emperor that had been chained for over a thousand years... Sounded pretty good, eh? Please note I was being sarcastic here, I meant having a combined thousands of years of hatred from a dragon that was shackled and chained and countless humans with similar feelings shoved into your mind was clearly not good!

If they sent an Ultimate-class devil, I would fight and no doubt I could handle it for a moment, I had Balance Breaker after all. However, I was sure they wouldn't send one but a group. If that happened I would unleash Juggernaut Drive.

And seeing they just finished a civil war I didn't think they would wish to have a Heavenly Dragon bring fire and destruction to their place.

Sona, who was hearing my explanation, remained silent and stared at me with furrowed brows. Tsubaki on her side meanwhile showed a small amount of surprise and I could tell everyone else was too, though there a few who were confused.

"And what's the big deal about you?" Saji asked me with a scowl.

I turned to him with an impassive look before turning back to Sona who sighed "It seems I need to install fear into your peerage just like I did to Gremory-san's." I stated and Sona's eyes immediately snapped open at that. She stared at me with complete shock and a fear.

"No, no. Please don't." She said quickly while waving one hand in a 'no, no' manner "You don't need to do that kind of measure." She told me as if trying to calm me down. "I assure you Saji -" She threw a stern look to Saji who gulped "will be punished."

I stared at her, my eyebrow furrowed before I grunted and took my cup again to drink from it. "Sitri-san..." I called her with a monotone voice. "If someone asked me to choose between you and Gremory-san, I would pick you without a second thought. So far you have not shown any sign of aggression against me, in fact you showed me a little help and I must say sometimes I even enjoy our time together." I told her this and my tone softened at the last part. "However, please remember that only extends to you." I raised my hand and made a small gesture. "Only you, not your peerage. I won't attack them, but if they show any sign of aggression..." I trailed off and Sona nodded firmly.

"I understand what you mean, Hyoudou-san." She said formally and I grunted in response.

"Good then, well, let's talk about this alliance." I replied and she nodded again. "You know my answer already, don't you?"

"Yes." She said and closed her eyes while sighing.

"Tell your leader I will remain neutral. I take no side, I'm on my own. If you want to blabber about your territory, tell your leaders to come here personally and I will have a small talk with them." I replied to her.

"That's practically what I told them." She told me with a flat tone and I blinked before letting a small smirk adorn my face.

"You know me that well, eh? And they still tried to do this, knowing it would be rejected?"

"It's just for formality's sake." Sona told me with a shrug and I let out a small chuckle at that.

"Politics really are troublesome, huh Sitri-san?"

"You know the answer already, Hyoudou-san."

"Hahaha you're right. Ah, by the way." I tilted my head slightly "I'm sure actually it's not just Gremory-san who has problem with that political thing that she is currently suffering from, you must be also have such problems. So how did you take care of it? Did you get lucky and found a weak opponent?" I asked.

"Not really, my opponent is on the level of Rias's." Sona answered "However, unlike her, I have the strength to take care of my problem." She stated with a smug tone and I furrowed my eyebrow.

"And how did you do that?" I asked, really curious. As far I could tell Sona and Rias were probably on the same level. Sona didn't reply, she only gave me look as if expecting me to guess it, and I did. "Seeing how this actually related to a match it means you had an advantage in the battle?"

Sona didn't respond, she only stared at me with a stoic face but I could see the twinkle in her eyes.

"And that makes you better than Gremory-san." I continued. "You have brain... A strategic game between you and your opponent and you won using it." I finished my guess and crossed my arms, putting on a smug face.

Sona stared at me with a stoic face before slowly a smile started to appear on her face and she let out soft chuckle. "Ah, Hyoudou-san, though I must say the way you put it is quite rude, yes. You got that completely right, I did not match my enemy in a direct fight but in a board game. And I won." She admitted.

"I'm not surprised, seeing that you are quite smart and strategic. Even as young as you are, I have no doubt that you could be National Champion if you wished." I complimented her and she only shook her head.

"You flatter me." Sona replied "Ah, how about this? A game between you and me."

At that declaration I heard a gasp from Saji, but everyone else also showed shocked and surprised expressions. I wondered what politic problem she had faced, if their reaction were any indications it had been quite big.

"Kaichou!" Saji protested but Sona ignored him.

"A game huh..." I murmured before shrugging my shoulders and leaning back into my seat. Then I stared at the table in front of me and whispered "Trace On."

A bluish aura appeared around table that turned into flames that slowly took a square shape. After the shape was created it became solid and turned into a perfect chess board.

"Interesting trick." Sona commented as she stared at the board with analyzing eyes. "What kind of magic is that?" She asked me, her eyes never leaving the board.

"My own magic." I stated with a smug smirk "Save the Q & A moment for later, Sitri-san. Why don't we start this game now?" I asked as I took a black pawn and moved it forward.

"If you say so." Sona replied with small smirk as she also raised one of her white pawns and also moved it forward.

* * *

"..."

"Jiiiiiiii."

"..."

"..."

"Jiiiiiii."

"..."

"..."

"Jiiiiiii."

I couldn't help but sweatdrop as I felt Shizune grip my arm more tightly while sending a stare, glare or whatever that look was she used at Asia and Mittelt in front of me. The girl was practically holding my arm as if I was going to leave her at any moment while in the truth we had just met less than one minute ago!

This happened when I just got home from school. I immediately visited Asia and Mittelt. Ever since I had save Asia the girl had been staying at Zelretch's place with Mittelt. Well, if you wanted to know, they were not getting along that well at first and I couldn't force them to become friends instantly.

One of them had recently tried to kill the other (and me), which was quite an awkward way to start a relationship. However to my surprise it just took two days for them to become closer... They were not best friends but they were friends at least.

It seemed Asia's innocent and kind nature rubbed off on Mittelt. The fallen angel actually was not a completely bad person, true, she could be cruel but at least she wasn't some wicked girl that enjoyed people's suffering or was going to kill and torture others out of the blue.

She harbored hatred for humans, yes it was still there but it was not as strong as it was before. I didn't know what Asia had said during their talk but whatever it was it seemed to be working. That girl was really a priestess, huh?

So after that I decided to take Asia out and introduce her to a "normal" life. She said she was isolated during her life at the Church so I decided to take her out to see the city and introduce her to more common sights in general.

Of course as I did that Mittelt heard it and she wished to come too. She said she was bored staying in Zelretch's house and the old vampire had released her as soon as I had been done with the church. I wonder where he was now? That man always went and came like a ghost.

And when we were on our way to city, I saw Shizune who was buying some groceries alone. Alone! My dearly beloved Shizune-chan was buying groceries alone! Dear God! What the hell was Misaki thinking?! To send Shizune alone like that!

She was still so young and also quite small! What if some pervert tried to harass her?! I mean, look at her! She looked like young lamb that was send into the forest!

 **[She is 12 years old, she is capable of buying groceries by herself. And it's the middle of day with people everywhere.]** Ddraig pointed out inside my mind, his tone flat.

 _That's not an excuse! She is still too young and her figure's also quite small! She could-_

 **[The worst thing that could happen was a robbery, but I doubt that's going to happen seeing you destroyed another gang last week. There is nothing that could happen to her! You just wish to see her again.]** Ddraig deadpanned. **[The only pervert she should wary of is you... Siscon...]**

 _Oh shut up you asshole..._

Anyway! Back on track! So I decided to approach her and make sure she would arrive at her home safely. I hadn't met her these last few days so I kinda missed her too.

And after our usual greeting where she cutely squealed 'Onii-chan' and I was being an awesome big brother by opening my arms and accepting her lovely tackle/hug we talked to each other for moment before she finally realized that Asia and Mittelt were behind me.

"Jiiiiiiiiii."

And that was the origin of our... condition? Status? Position? Eh, whatever! She kept giving them a strange look for some reason...

"A-Ano I-Issei-san..." Asia gave me a strained smile as she seemed disturbed by Shizune's glare. "Who is she?"

"Yeah Issei... Who is she?" Mittelt repeated the question but her tone more firm, strangely.

"Ah, right! Asia, Mittelt. Meet my adorable surrogate little sister! Shizune Akamatsu!" I introduced Shizune proudly and tried to push her so she was standing in front of me, however, she still held firm and clung to me while sending that strange glare at them.

"Nice to meet you Shizune-san." Asia greeted gently "I'm Asia Argento."

"Mittelt..." Mittelt said simply and for some reason she also sent a strange look towards Shizune.

Shizune's only answer was silence, her glare, instead of being softened, only to deepened. Now it was making me worry, did she dislike them? That was strange, Shizune was never this rude to anyone. Did they meet somewhere before? No that was not possible, Asia and Mittelt would have recognized her if they had.

"You two." She said in a low tone, almost like in a threatening manner "What's your relationship with Onii-chan?"

When that question left from her mouth, my neck immediately snapped towards her direction and my jaw dropped. Was she... was she...

"Eh?" Asia seemed taken aback by the question as she showed a look of surprise. "Ah... Mmm... I'm Issei-san's friend." She stammered slightly due to her surprise.

Mittelt meanwhile was still not answering, she only stared at Shizune before a mischievous smirk appeared on her face. "I'm his new little sister!"

SNAP!

Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Did she just try to dislocate my wrist?! Little innocent and sweet Shizune just tried to break my arm! It wasn't that it hurt, but I was sure if I was a normal human I'd havel yelped in pain. Thankfully I was not.

There was no doubt... Shizune was clearly jealous!

 **[Well duh.]** Ddraig commented in flat tone. [ **What gave it? Was it after she tried to dislocated your wrist?** ] He asked in sarcastic manner but I ignored him.

"New. Little. Sister." Shizune's tone was dark, I could even see a small malicious aura around her! What was this? Did she possess a Sacred Gear?! She then turned to me and the look she gave, oh God. I had never seen that look on her face before! I swear! "Onii-chan, did you just pick new sister without telling me?" She asked in low voice.

"Eh?" Was the only thing that came out of my mouth as I was clearly taken back by the way she spoke to me. "I-I was thinking you were going to like it. I mean you have new sister now! And Asia could be your Onee-chan!" I said as I pointed at Asia.

"I already have Aika-neechan!" Shizune defended.

"That girl is not a good influence on you." I deadpanned immediately. "She's trying to corrupt you, I won't have that pervert stay at your side!" I declared firmly and I was being honest. That girl was freaking me out with her eyes that were able to measure the size of male genitals just by looking!

 **[You're one to talk, you turned her into a Magical Girl.]**

 _I did not! She already loved it in the first place! I just gave her my support! She was cute in that uniform too!_

 **[You're the worst.]**

 _I don't want to talk to blasphemers like you!_

"But I like Aika-neechan!" Shizune pouted while huffing her cheeks and it took everything I had to not hug her and lift her up while swinging her around.

"She is a good girl I admit, but she's clearly not a proper model for raising a child." I stated with a scowl and Shizune only grumbled before she blinked.

"Wait! We didn't talk about this before!" She shouted as me with glare "You can't just pick another sister without my permission!" She stated, her face turned into a cute pout again.

"Err I'm sorry Shizune-chan." I said in an apologetic tone. "Please forgive me?"

Shizune huffed while letting out a 'Fuugghhn'. She glared at me before turning back to Asia, who smiled uneasily and Mittelt who had placed one hand on her hips and also looked at Shizune.

"Just so you know, Onii-chan is mine!" She declared suddenly with a strong tone and tugged my arm. "Only Aika-neechan and I can have him! We already agreed to share him!"

Wait, what?!

Once again I let my jaw drop as I stared at Shizune with a gawking face. Did my ears deceive me?! Aika said that?! Oh that girl! I was going to have a small chat with her later! She really was corrupting my beloved Shizu-tan!

While I was busy planning my vengeance against Aika, Mittelt meanwhile broke into a laugh as if she found Shizune's declaration hilarious. She then gave me a mocking look.

"Your sister really knows how to boast, eh Issei?" Mittelt said with smirk and Shizune narrowed her eyes at that. "Let me tell you, the decision that Issei is yours or not is not up to you. Surely you are aware that lately Issei has not been spending time with you, right?"

Shizune's eyes widened at that, her face morphing into an expression of shock and disbelief as if she had just heard bad news "No way!"

"Yes way!" Mittelt said with an evil grin. "Your Onii-chan was spending his time with me!" Then she threw her head backward and gave an evil 'Ohohohoho' laugh like female villain in a game or anime movie.

Shizune fell dramatically to the ground like she had just been grounded for a decade. Her groceries bag also fell and I was sure I heard the eggs she had bought inside it crack, it seemed she had to buy new ones.

"Nooooooooooooo!"

And then she completed it with a scream that was filled with despair.

...

...

...

...

As Mittelt kept letting out the evil woman laugh and Shizune fell to despair, I already moved to Asia and watched the scene from the side.

"Issei-san..." Asia addressed me. "People are staring." She whispered as everyone was now staring at us.

"I know..." I said while holding back the urge to grind my face into my palm. Okay, maybe I had to admit that I kinda influenced her in bad way too if she was acting like this.

 **[Duh!]**

 _Shut up! Not a word Ddraig!_

"Onii-chan!" Shizune's yell broke me out of my conversation with Ddraig. She was already standing in front of me. "I forbid you to spend more time with that girl!" She declared as she poked my chest with her small finger.

"Eh?"

"Now, now you can't just command him like that." Mittelt said as she also appeared on my side while sending a smug look at Shizune. "Issei-niichan is free to talk with anyone he likes, and if he wants another sister who's better than you, he can get one freely." She stated with a smirk.

"You are not better than me!" Shizune shot back with a glare.

"How so?" Mittelt challenged.

Here Shizune's face morphed into a smirk and she puffed her chest up to Mittelt "I have bigger boobies than you!"

Of all thing she could have said. She just had to point that out, didn't she? Aika, you and I really were going to talk about this, oh Misaki would also be there. I didn't want to be blamed if she heard Shizune speak like this.

Mittelt blinked before she stared down at Shizune's chest and distaste started to adorn her face, jealousy and envy also clearly mixed in. "Even if you have bigger breasts, I'm still cuter than you!" She declared petulantly.

"Ha! You're wrong, evil girl!" Shizune grinned with a smug face. "I am still cuter than you! We all know that! Your comeback is weak! I win in this round!"

"You little!"

"You're the one who's little! Mine are bigger!"

I only stared blankly at the two girls who were arguing before letting out sigh. Now, it wasn't like I didn't like having two cute little sisters, but if they started to fight it was something else.

"Issei-san?"

"Yes Asia?"

"Should I call you Onii-chan too?"

GAGH! Another critical attack! "P-Please don't! I don't think my heart could take it if you called me that."

 **[A dreamer and a siscon with a fetish for Magical Girls. My host truly is interesting.]** Ddraig snorted inside his own mind.

* * *

 _The first supernatural being I saved was a girl. An innocent, pure and soft hearted girl that had become a victim of the World. When I saved her it was also the first time I began to taint my hands with blood._

 _To be honest, killing was... Not as hard as I thought... Perhaps it was because of EMIYA's influence over me, his experiences and dreams had sharpened not just my body and skills but also my heart._

 _It troubled me... To think that I could kill as easily as that. However, when I recall Freed's history from his lightsword, I think it is a good thing I killed him. How many times had people thought he could still be saved only for them to be killed by him in the end..._

 _Freed had massacre over a hundred of people and defiled dozens of innocent nuns. And he had been laughing while committing those wicked deeds, enjoying them like the sweetest thing in the world._

 _So no... I do not feel regret for killing him..._

 _The beginning of the path I have chosen is already filled with blood. I might have killed maybe a dozen or more in that fight, but what was worse is that I knew those numbers wouldn't be comparable to lives I would take in the future._

 _But I'm okay... I'm fine... I assured myself like that... Because I knew it was the right thing._

 _To me, it was the right thing to do._

 _I won't falter on my path... It is necessary... To become what I dreamed of being ever since I was little..._

 _A Hero..._

* * *

"So... How about it Red? Did you enjoy the show?"

 **"I admit** **,** **the opening** **was** **quite interesting** **.** **And** **here I** **was** **thinking** **that** **he** **was** **going to kill all** **of the f** **allen** **a** **ngel** **s** **."**

"Gahahaha what did you expect? That brat is still young! Had it been the real EMIYA, he would have killed them. That guy is not naïve so to leave future enemies alive!"

 **"Hmph. But that** **'** **s** **what make** **s** **this boy interesting** **,** **isn't it?"**

"Yes, I agree with you there. You are quite knowledgeable about humans, aren't you?"

 **"Of course, who do you think I am? But still, th** **e** **amount of power that boy** **has is** **still nothing compared to what he** **is** **going to face."**

"Of course not! However, if there is one thing you must know, it's that he will grow strong fast, I assure you..."

 **"I** **'** **m** **aware of that, but only few** **h** **uman** **s** **could do that. It** **'** **s** **been quite** **a** **long** **time** **since I s** **aw** **a h** **uman that possess** **ed** **such** **talent** **.** **L** **et** **'** **s** **see** **how much** **raw talent** **of h** **umanity** **this boy** **possess** **es** **."**

"Yeah, yeah. We will see."

 **"By the way, that nun girl. What** **are** **you going** **to do with her** **?"**

"Now, now I already have plans for her and I don't want to give you spoilers. You don't need to worry about her, unlike her counterpart she will be quite a badass here!"

 **"If you say so. Keep show** **ing** **me interesting things** **,** **v** **ampire, if you do** **,** **I will keep helping you. It** **'** **s been** **become boring in this place** **lately** **after all."**

"Gahahahaha! Trust me Red, I know well how that feels! You won't be disappointed!"

* * *

 ** _End of Arc 1 : Awakening of Hero_**

 **Yeah! We finally finish Arc 1! How all of you opinion this far?!**

 **Nothing much in this chapter except talk with Asia and Mittelt. As you can see this Asia quite different than the Canon, she. While lack of common sense but at same time also quite mature already**

 **If you all want to know it was true, Asia dream to life like normal people but it was impossible. This fanfic will become quite realistic and no matter how you see it what Asia wish is impossible. Even if Sacred Gear could be extracted safely Asia still won't have normal life, not with her reputation and knowledge she have**

 **Issei didn't care about Mittelt past, that was reasonable and logical things. He just want to be friend, did you ask the person about their past the moment you become friend with him/her? Of course no**

 **He already suspect something amiss of course after what he hear from Raynare and Mittelt but it was for later**

 **And as you all can see, Phoenix Arc not exist so there won't be fight with Riser. I maybe going to skip it and go to Holy Sword Arc, or maybe create my own arc. The latter possibility quite big mind you**

 **Asia Class-card, that was mystery mind you and you will see it later hahahaha! I already have plan about her, she will be different. She won't only become healer and stand at the side while watching Issei fighting**

 **Anyway, I guess this is all I could said in this chapter. Hopefully you like the small humor and relaxing situation Issei went through in aftermath**

 **This is it for this chapter! Please give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review! I need motivation to work after all, hahaha!**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	7. Warning for the Storm

**This chapter have been edited by Sir Godot! All the credits of the better grammar and spelling were given to him!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6. Warning for the Storm**

* * *

"Trace On." I muttered.

 _Judging the concept of creation_

Blue energy started to burst out from my palms, blazing and swirling like a wild flame that was uncontrollable.

 _Hypothesizing the basic structure_

The wild and untamed blue aura paused for moment as if the time around it stopped, then it resumed and began to expand, taking the shape of a blazing blue longsword.

 _Duplicating the composition material_

The color of steel began to morph around it, the blueish and gas-like aura slowly becoming almost solid and it could be gripped now.

 _Imitating the skill of its making_

Holy and light element began to pour into it as I felt my energy being drained, the energy it took was quite massive. However, unlike EMIYA's world, here the mana flowed in the air like snow during Christmas. So it was not a big problem to me, not to mention my own reserves were larger thanks to the Class-card. I could create dozens of swords without being tired, though I only could shoot up to thirty for now.

 _Sympathizing with the experience of its growth_

Roland... The famous Paladin and leader of the Twelve Peers. A sword that was granted to him by an angel and splendidly forged, much like Caliburn. It proved almost to be indestructible, seeing how Roland's wish to destroy it on the verge of his death to keep it from falling into enemy hands ended in failure.

 _Reproducing the accumulated years, complete_

 _Excelling every manufacturing process, complete_

The blueish flames in my hand slowly formed and were about to take the shape of the famous holy sword Durandal. However, before it was completed, I injected prana and used Reinforcement on it.

 _Keep the energy stable, recreate the shape, alter the usage and-_

My eyes widened when I noticed the energy becoming unstable, the beautiful blue flames in the shape of sword began to wriggle and wave almost like tentacles!

 _Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!_

Instantly I made the hilt of the sword solid, grasping it I quickly and throwing the sword towards the sky strongly, and I mean it really strongly. I even reinforced my arm and the result was that the unstable sword soared up with incredible speed and-

BOOOOOOOM!

A blue and yellow explosion of around 300m immediately appeared and destroyed everything. It did not burn, but it annihilated, it eradicated everything it touched, turning it into nothing but ashes.

The radiation shockwave could be felt for over 2 kilometers. The violent gust of wind struck me, it felt like a hurricane was launched at me and I reinforced myself. However, even that proved still not enough as I was blown away.

I crashed into one building,. I'm sure of that, then I crashed into another, another one, another one, yet another one, aaand another one.

As quickly as the explosion appeared, as quickly it was gone. The raging blue torrents of destruction existed no longer than 7 seconds before they vanished. The temperature also returned to normal as if nothing had been there to begin with.

I let out a groan of pain. My back, it hurt! It fucking hurt damnit! Ever since my Class-card had awakened, this was the first time I was really wounded. Fresh blood was dripping from my mouth and forehead as I pushed myself to slowly stand.

As I stood, I began to look at my surroundings. Buildings had been blasted apart like a stone had been tossed into a pool. Trees and anything else that was solid were nowhere to be seen as if they had just been eaten by a monster. The ground had turned into large crater, as if a giant had just stomped on it.

I stared at the destruction that had just appeared with sweat dripping from my forehead while panting due to the pain of my body. If I had been in the middle of that explosion I would have died, heck! Not even Maou-level creatures would have survived it, seeing the amount of the holy and light element that had been inside that explosion!

"That blast would have been felt by any supernatural entity... Such power would make their radars go off like crazy."

I turned and saw Zelretch, who was walking towards me. He approached me comletely nonchalantly, as if he owned the world and there had not just been a deathly explosion a few seconds ago.

"But they didn't, thanks to my awesomeness, boy!" He declared smugly, making me roll my eyes.

It was just another normal day where I went to train by myself. However, unlike the previous training, I started to take an advanced level of training. A few days ago I spent all my training days to improve my Tracing time and also to make sure the swords I created were stronger, better and also completely like the originals.

Now before you ask, yes I could create original swords that I traced, however, the time I needed for that was quite long. So I decided to train in order to get a better grasp of it.

And after a few days I was able to use Reinforcement, Alteration and Projection without problems. Seeing how I was done with those three, I tried the next level.

But let me tell you, dear God it was hard!

I tried to alter Durandal and turned it into a similar weapon like Caladbolg, but it was more than difficult. And yes, I could project Caladbolg and turn it into a projectile weapon.

Then why was I having a hard time to use it on Durandal?

Let's keep it simple. I had EMIYA's skills, his memories and his experience in battle. However, all of this was like a book, it was knowledge that I needed to read first before I could apply it.

Some of the knowledge was easy and I could already use it. Altering Caladbolg was among this, apparently it was also EMIYA's favorite, so the way how to alter it and how to project it was already there and I only needed to follow it.

But Durandal? No. Let me tell you something, Unlimited Blade Works was not like the Gate of Babylon. It was not a limitless place filled to the brim with Noble Phantasms.

It was a place that was filled with swords, a world of infinite swords – and that was it. Those swords were mostly E or D ranked Noble Phantasms, if at all. There were C-ranked ones too, but only a few that could be considered as B-rank or A-rank.

Durandal was one of them, apparently he copied this sword when he was fighting with Gilgamesh. However, it was not used often because it took a damn lot of prana, not to mention it was considered a divine construct, something that made it harder to trace and create in his world, seeing Gaia had a strong influence there.

Caladbolg meanwhile was not a divine construct sword. You could say it might be one of the strongest weapons he could trace. There were Hrunting, Gáe Bolg, and the other too of course, but my point was clear.

So when I tried to alter Durandal, I used the same way I did to Caladbolg, but God, it was hard! Harder than I thought! It seemed the material of Durandal was... wilder than Caladbolg, resulting in the explosion of before when I tried to alter it.

The place where I was training now was something that Zelretch called an artificial dimension. He said it was made with the same basic and structure of the arenas used in the Rating Games of the devils. If I recalled correctly, it was a game between devils, a simulation fight that used their peerage. This place was based on Kuoh Town. It was not as big as the town, only half of it, but was good enough for me to train.

"Yeah, thank you for that, almighty Zelretch." I said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Such behavior! You should be grateful for what I did, boy! If not for me, then the Church or an Archangel might already have approached you and you could already be dissected due to creating a sword that was filled with as much divine energy as that." Zelretch chided me, making me grimace at the mental image of his words.

"Okay, that's terrifying I admit." I murmured. "But aren't Archangels supposed to be nice?" I asked.

"They are nice, but the Church is not." Zelretch pointed out and I let out a sigh.

Why was I not surprised. Seeing what they did to Asia... That girl was really as gentle as an angel, and they had the nerve to accuse her of being a witch? What had made the people of the Church accuse her?

What had happened to her was wrong. So wrong... There was something amiss about it. Given her status as a Holy Maiden, surely a few cardinals of the Church should have supported her. And there was God too, there was no way he would have abandoned her! The God of the Bible was very famous for his love of humans!

And here was a girl who pleaded, was even exiled as she kept praying and praising God's name, but he didn't do jack-shit.

There was something that was very wrong here...

It was as if... There was no God... But that was impossible, devils and fallen angels clearly existed. Sacred Gears were gifts from God to humans, free Noble Phantasms for them so they were able to take care of themselves.

That was more than enough to prove God actually existed...

...

...

Except... No... It was absurd... It was absolutely impossible but...

"Zelretch..." I called, my voice solemn.

"What is it, boy?" Zelretch asked me, even upon hearing my tone was solemn, his face remained nonchalant.

"In the last Great War over a thousand yearss ago... Did... Did the God of the Bible die?" I asked. The question that came from my mouth was hard to believe now that I spoke it aloud. But that was the only things I could conclude, there was no way God would be cruel enough to leave a girl like Asia alone! The girl who kept praying even after being abandoned and accused as a witch, the girl who was always trying to help and cheering people on.

There might be gods who were cruel enough, but it was clearly not the God of the Bible. I was sure of that.

And my disbelief and question were answered when Zelretch spoke up in a 'You finally figured it out!' tone. "You realized it, eh? Quite fast actually..." Zelretch said, not even bothering to hide the secret and I felt my blood freeze.

So it was true... The God of the Bible was dead! But! But!

"H-How?" I stammered out, shock clear on my face "He! He is God!" I yelled in disbelief.

"Death will claim everyone, boy. Even if you are God." Zelretch told me with a grave tone. "It was unavoidable, all who live will die in the end. Surely you had heard the tale of gods being slain by mortals, right? You can believe those but you can't believe this one?"

"That's not the point!" I snapped at him. "He isn't just a god like Odin or Zeus but the God that was believed to have created humans in the first place! The God that created the world! The God that gave birth to the archangels and Satan! How can such a powerful God die?! _What kind of monster could kill him?!_ " I almost shouted when I reached the last part. This was not like with gods like Hades, Poseidon, Zeus or Odin. I heard stories about how they were born and also wounded. Odin having lost one his eyes was proof that gods of their level could be harmed.

But the God of the Bible? Nothing! There was no story of him being born, which meant he fell in the category of primordial gods! A group of gods who were said to be creators and also death at the same time.

So how the hell was he dead?!

Zelretch's only answer to my outburst was silence, his face still nonchalant and blank. The emotion he showed was like 'So? I don't give any shit.' For a moment I was really tempted to create Durandal again and make it explode _again_ , only this time I would throw it in his face so I could get rid of that damn blank face! Really! This old man was the biggest troll I had ever met!

"A monster that was stronger than God." Zelretch simply spoke. "You must know, the God of the Bible might have been incredibly strong, but he was not the strongest. There are a few entities that are stronger than him..."

"And who are these entities?" I asked while narrowing my eyes.

"I won't tell you the names, you will find out eventually. Ask Ddraig, he knew two already." Zelretch told me while pointing at my arm and I turned to my arm that held the Boosted Gear.

The backhand of my right hand slowly started to flash with a green aura, indicating Ddraig was there.

 **[Great Red, the Dragon of the Apocalypse and Ophis, the Dragon God.]** Ddraig told me the names of the two beings Zelretch had mentioned.

 _The Dragon of the Apocalypse and the Dragon God... Those titles sounded like... Overlord level? Yeah, too much overlord or something like that_

 **[Those titles are not a bluff, hatchling. Great Red really is the Dragon of the Apocalypse and Ophis itself is the god of dragons. Those two are the** ** _Strongest Being_** **and** ** _Ultimate Existence_** **.]**

 _Okay then... Let's keep it easy. If you fight against the God of the Bible, who is going to win?_

 **[There is a chance we might tie, but it's not something I would bet on... If Albion and I were working together there would be no way he could kill us both at the same time, even if he had help from the fallen angels and devils that would still be absurd. But alone... As much I hate to admit it, the God of the Bible is probably stronger than me.]** Ddraig answered in a reluctant tone, it was clear there was distaste in his voice.

 _Okaay... Then how about you against Ophis or Great Red?_

 **[... ... ... There wouldn't be any fight. They would crush me...]**

Hearing that made me feel shocked, I never imagined Ddraig, the Dragon Emperor, a dragon who was placed as one of top among dragons would say that! That declaration was too much! Even if he was chained and shackled, he still had his pride! And to openly admit it like that...

 **[Hatchling, let me tell you. A third of Ophis or Great Red's power is already enough to beat me and Albion at the same time. Now imagine if they were at full power, it's like facing six of us at the same time – and there is two beings like that. And we are already powerful, only few could challenge us in our prime.]**

The tone Ddraig used was grave and grim. It was clear he accepted it completely in his heart that he was no match against Great Red or Ophis, even if he were in his prime he'd still be nothing compared to those two.

It actually installed fear inside me. Ddraig was scary, frightening and very strong. I had met him directly during our meditation and let me tell you, Ddraig was powerful. So far I was never affected by any killing intent or overwhelming aura because I had already adapted to Ddraig's presence inside me.

I was aware what kind of monster he was, no matter how damn kind and soft he was now. In the past he was a monster, a flame that razed everything that stood in his way to the ground by simply breathing. If I had met him when he not sealed and shackled I was sure I would have trembled in fear.

That was how terrifying Ddraig was, even with EMIYA's experience I didn't think I would be ready when facing him. But to hear him admit so openly that there were two existences that surpassed Ddraig, that he was nothing but an infant compared to them...

 _This world is a really big place..._

"So... The one who killed the God of the Bible, was it one of those two? Great Red or Ophis?" I asked and I heard Ddraig snort from within my palm.

 **[The God of the Bible was powerful, I'm sure Great Red and Ophis would acknowledge that at least. However, those two are just too powerful, they are almost like kings who rule the world. And would a king that big to care if one of his normal generals was fighting? Of course not. Those two don't care about any faction since they are too powerful.]** Ddraig told me while laughing as if my question before was a joke.

I fell silent after hearing that for a moment. So they were superior beings who considered themselves that strong, eh? Like a human that didn't even look at the ground around him when walking.

But if such a strong beast appeared and killed God during the Great War, shouldn't it gather attention? I mean Heaven, Hell and the Grigori wouldn't stay silent after seeing a beast that could kill the god of their faction.

At least one of them would make a move, join with it or at least try to kill it. Which meant...

"There must be a connection between the thing that killed God and the factions..." I muttered and Zelretch narrowed his eyes at me "I mean, the different factions must have known that God died. But they didn't ally with it, and how could they kill it if it killed their creator. So... there must be more to this story than God getting killed by a mysterious being."

My guess were cut off by a bark of laughter that explode from Zelretch's mouth, he seemed really amused from hearing my guess.

"You are quite sharp, eh? Perhaps I'm giving you too many clues so you could figure it out, but meh." Zelretch shrugged and I took it as confirmation.

But why? Why did the God of the Bible fight such a beast? Especially if this happened in the middle of the war between the different factions of the Christian mythology. I would have to think more about this later.

But speaking of God...

"Asia must not find out." I said grimly. I couldn't imagine how crushed she would be if she found out God was dead. She, who had so much faith in God ever since she was a child, praying to him all the time, healing and helping in his name, devoted herself to him to the point of blaming herself due to being exiled...

"She will find out sooner or later, boy." Zelretch told me with tone that said 'it's useless.'

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. "Don't tell me you-"

"No, I won't tell her, but she will find out soon. Let me tell you, boy, your mastery is not that high. You could actually kill yourself if you made one wrong move. But I still agreed to let you do more advanced arts even with incomplete training." Zelretch told me with a neutral face and I scowled.

What he said was not wrong. I could use those three spells without a problem if I wanted, but I hadn't mastered them yet. But I figured it was enough for now and tried more advanced training. To put it in simple terms, I could do those three without problem and it was enough. True, I could still improve them, but I chose to abandon it for now.

"And with a basis that's only standard or one level above it, why you think I agreed to help you train when you have yet to master Reinforcement, Alteration and Projection?" Zelretch continued to talk while putting on an impassive face and his red eyes narrowed.

I fell silent at that. The first thing I wanted to blurt out was 'because you don't give a shit?' but I held back. There was something about the atmosphere here that made me hesitate to be kidding or sarcastic.

"A storm is coming Issei..." Zelretch said, his face and voice were grim. It was rare for him to show an expression like that, normally he only showed an 'I don't give a shit' face or laughed his ass off. " Normally I wouldn't do anything. To be honest, what you were thinking is true. I don't give a shit. You must know I'm not your protector, Issei. Putting it in a harsh way, I'm only a professor who finds you interesting and wishes to see how far you can go. I helped you this time because you are still new to all of this. If you die too soon, it won't be interesting anymore." He told me with a sigh at the end, as if talking to a petulant brat.

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg... I knew this man... From EMIYA's memories I had finally found out who and what this man was. How the Second Magic worked and how troublesome he was. He was not a bad guy, but he was also not a good guy. This man was... Chaotic Neutral... A person who did whatever he wished and even could appear insane, but actually he was not. Someone like him was a person who you didn't want to make enemy or ask for help since he was too free-spirited and didn't even care about the people around him.

But this man was also not a bad guy. What he did in his world before when he killed Crimson Moon was quite heroic, even if he said he did it simply because he disliked the being. I had no doubt that if he died he could become a Heroic Spirit due to his deeds in the past.

But I didn't want to think about that... What made me pay more intention was the thing he had just said.

A storm was coming...

A big fight was coming...

I didn't doubt his words, not one bit. I sure as hell believed it was true, seeing his tone and expression. A storm was coming and it would be a big one.

And my current strength was not enough for it. He even said I would die and he didn't want it to happen too soon. That was why he was helping me now. Normally he'd only give me this place and leave an item behind so I could study by myself, but now he was guiding me.

"A storm is coming... And God's death will be revealed, huh?" I muttered. It was logical actually that the factions had kept it secret. It was easy to imagine what would happen if humanity found out that the God of the Bible was dead. There would be massive chaos, the God of the Bible was the biggest figure and the most famous one on this planet after all.

But what was the connection to Asia being exiled? Perhaps... her Sacred Gear got a bug due to the death of God and the original Maou? That was a big possibility, seeing how they were light and darkness in the bible faction system, and when both died the balance disappeared.

And due to the fear of people getting suspicious about the death of God she got exiled. That was why even Heaven didn't try to help her. It was not because they couldn't, but because it would be suspicious. Sacred Gear were called sacred for a reason. They were a gift from God to humanity so we could defend ourselves, to be strong enough to protect the people around us or even leading our kin.

In the world's view, devils were vile and evil creatures. One of the reasons why God created Sacred Gears was so that humanity could protect themselves just in case the devils struck them out of blue.

And if it was discovered to be able to heal a vile creature like a devil while the user's heart was pure, then...

 **[I think it would better if you focused on your main objective first.]**

 _Ddraig?_

 **[I don't understand what she actually felt. Devotion and faith to God is foolish for us dragons. Even if we have our own god, I never bowed down or prayed to it. However, I know one thing. If you tell her now, just when she went through this event, it will cause more bad than good. Let her enjoy herself for a moment and after that, you can decide by yourself whether you will tell her or not.]** Ddraig explained to me while at same time also giving me his opinion. **[Right now we have a storm coming, isn't it better if you focus on becoming stronger first? Master your abilities, then you can try to use my power afterwards. I'm getting bored only watching and doing nothing.]**

 _You are right... Whether Asia should know or not can be discussed later. For now..._

"Old Man." I called to Zelretch who had been silent.

"Huh? What is it?"

"This dimension... How durable is it?"

Zelretch stared at me for few seconds before he exploded into laughter as if I just askedfor the result of one plus one.

"You don't need to worry about that, boy! Just go all out! Try that explosion once again! I am also going to help a little."

"You will?"

"Of course! I promised to give you hand this once, right? I will, so let's do this again."

I only stared at him with an impassive face at first. Then a smirk adorned my face and I was pretty damn sure it looked similar to EMIYA's smirk.

"Let's start again then. Trace On!"

* * *

"Issei-san..." Asia called me, her eyes filled with worry as she stared at me with her cute green eyes. "A-Are you okay?"

No, I was not. The last few days had been very tiring for me. I had to reschedule all my activities, from going to school and visiting Shizune's place to staying at home so my parents didn't get suspicious.

It might not sound like much, but what really drained me was Zelretch's training. Seriously, I almost felt dead or couldn't wake up anymore every time my training session with him was done. That guy was a slave driver! And he was also a sadist since he laughed his ass off when he saw me suffering.

However, thanks to the harsh training I was getting clear results that were very satisfying. I could make a Broken Phantasm without having a hard time, and although I still needed time to create one at least, at least it wouldn't blow up anymore like Durandal did. Seriously, that scared the hell out of me. Never had I felt I as close to the death as back then.

I mean, I faced a 300m wide sphere of destruction with an effective radius that probably reached 2 kilometers! Luckily my throw had been strong enough to send it 650m above. If it had been 500m or less... I probably would have gotten worse wounds, and thanks to Asia's healing what I got wasn't too bad.

"You overdid it again with Zelretch-san, didn't you?"

It seemed my silence made Asia realize it already. Yeah, Asia already met the old guy. I didn't know why, but that old bastard acted like grandfather to her! Heck! He even bought two apartments that were combined into one just for her and Mittelt in this city since Asia wanted to learn more about Japan! He absolutely turned 180°! It was not like I was jealous or anything like that, but that guy would even treat me in the same manner!

When he was in front of Asia.

And when Asia was gone that old guy turned into his usual bastard self! When I asked him why he did that he said because he wanted to troll me and to make me try to convince Asia he was actually an ass!

Fucking vampire, I was so going to shove a Broken Durandal into him!

"Yeah... You could say so." I said while grimacing a bit when both of my arms ached due to overusing Tracing. And I would need to use it again for training tonight.

"That old gruff. Where the hell did you meet him? For vampire he is actually very... strange..." Mittelt grumbled slightly on other side. "No, strange is too light. He is not a vampire! There is no way in hell vampires like him should exist! And judging by his appearance and aura it's clear he is also a pureblood one, probably an elder in fact! But his act is nothing like a vampire's!" She almost screamed while kicking the ground like a child and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You have met vampires before, Mittelt-chan?" Asia asked with curiosity in her tone.

"Huh? Yeah, I met a few. They were purebloods and let me tell you, they are very, very arrogant. Even though they know they are not the strongest faction, the stick that was shoved up their asses is quite big." Mittelt answered while nodding as if just speaking gospel.

"S-Stick u-up their ass?" Asia squeaked with a small blush on her face.

"Mittelt, please use more common and normal words and refrain from using the vulgar ones." I chided while scowling at her, really, Asia shouldn't learn such words.

Mittelt had the decency to look sheepish after hearing that. She puffed her cheeks and mumbled an apology. "What I mean is that they are very arrogant Asia, their arrogance and confidence... If made a scale from 1 to 10, it would be a 7! And the elders would be an 8!"

Well, if she put it that way it as quite a bit. I somewhat expected it though, strangely I could accept that fact very well

"And that old Vampire! He acts nothing like a noble or arrogant! He is... He is..." Mittelt paused and scowled, she looked like she was trying to find the words and she apparently found them as she threw her hands backwards in exasperation. "He's a Troll!"

Ah, yes. I could understand and sympathize with her if she said that. Clearly, Troll was the best word to describe what Zelretch was.

"Troll?" Asia asked. "Like the ones that live in caves in the North?"

"No, no. That's a real troll, the Troll that Mittelt means is someone who makes a deliberately offensive or provocative online posting with the aim of upsetting someone or eliciting an angry response from them." I explained to her.

"But Zelretch-san is a nice old man." Asia said with a disagreeing tone and I only sighed while Mittelt snorted.

 _Say that when you see how he treats me, especially the look he gives me when he notices I'm upset..._

Oh I really wished to smash his face with Mjölnir if I had the hammer, sadly it was still locked in the Gate of Babylon and I still couldn't touch it, not until I activated Gilgamesh's form.

"Enough about that old man!" Mittelt said, scowling slightly. "Where are we going anyway? And what did you bring?" She asked while pointing to the bag in my right hand.

Currently me, Mittelt, and Asia were in the city. We are walking together to search for a certain someone. Now, I could find this person alone if I wanted to but there was one problem with that...

"We are going to find Koneko Toujou. This is a cake that I made as an apology." I answered.

"The devil Neko you talked about?" Mittelt asked with furrowed eyebrows. "Why are you going to apologize to her?"

"Let's just say I went overboard when I was scaring them. And I really mean it, the overboard I am talking about was like filling the bucket by thrusting it into a waterfall."

After Mittelt heard this, her eyes widened and a grimace appeared on her face. It seemed she realized that I wasn't the typical 'good guy' who was always kind. I wouldn't hesitate to use cruelty, when she became my prisoner was an example of that. I did almost ram a sword through her face when she greeted me in a bad manner the first time.

"Issei-san... w-was it really that bad?" Asia asked me with disbelief. She was the other way, she never saw my cruel side. All she knew was that I had killed to save her, and while she disapproved of it, she reluctantly accept it if it was the right thing and necessary sometimes.

"You don't have any idea." I replied simply while sighing as I recalled Koneko's horrified look.

"Why don't you just go meet her by yourself?" Mittelt pointed out to me.

"Because she is always dodging me. And I mean it, I was 5 kilometers away from her when I was approaching her, and when I got close to a hundred meters, she turned around and ran away like a cat seeing a dragon!" I explained and it was true, I always tracked her with my eyes, but the moment I came near her, she escaped. It seemed she had sharper senses than I thought.

Then why not visit Rias?

I still had problems with her. What? Don't give me that look! That girl tried to manipulate my life and turn me into a slave! She might have acted out of desperation but that didn't give her the right to play with people's lives! I would apologize if she did it first!

Okay, I had to admit, maybe I was a jerk. But at least I couldn't confront her, not when she still had her problem. I was sure Rias also agreed that meeting each other would leave a bad taste and only going to give her an empty hope, not to mention I was supposed to be her last 'hope' since she tried to recruit me for the Rating Game but failed.

However, meeting her peerage was another thing, especially Koneko who looked like a little child and was cute! And I always had a soft spot for cute things.

"Found her!" I muttered as my Clairvoyance ability managed to catch a glimpse of Koneko, who was buying a cake, from afar. "Asia, would you like to go and call her? I think she would run if she sensed me."

Asia happily obliged and started to ask for the directions. I showed her and told her try to persuade her if she didn't want to. Asia was a nice girl, so if I sent her there was high chance Koneko would accept it.

After Asia left, Mittelt and I sat on a nearby bench in the park that we had found. The blonde fallen angel stared at me for a moment and I couldn't help but ask.

"What?"

"Your hair... Is it just me or did the white hairs on your head increase?" She asked and I blinked.

Ah, yes. If I recalled correctly, Zelretch said something about my hair turning white due to Tracing. The more intense and stronger I strained myself when Tracing the faster my hair would turn white. And no, my skin wouldn't become tan and my hair would still be brown originally. This only turned my hair white, it didn't make the hair that would grow be white.

Naturally I didn't have any problem with that, I didn't care about my looks too much, though I had to say that having white hair could be cool and ugly at the same time.

"Aftereffects of training with that vampire." I said and I didn't lie, it was a half-truth at least. Mittelt stared at me blankly as if I just said something stupid but hey! What I said was true! Half true technically, but still!

"Seriously? That bad?" She asked.

"You see me getting healed by Asia every time I'm done. How bad do you think it is?" I asked back with sarcasm and she blushed slightly while putting on a sheepish face.

"Well you didn't need to be so sarcastic about it." She glared at me, but the glare only looked like a cute puppy rather than a large tiger in my eyes.

"You know that won't make me afraid, instead it will tempt me to glomp you." I stated with a smirk.

Mittelt stared at me for a second before her face turned red like it was on fire "W-W-W-Wha?! D-Don't say such things out of blue you moron!" She squeaked, looking embarrassed.

Oi, oi what was with that cute reaction?! Was this what people called a Tsundere moment?

I only let out chuckle of amusement and the fallen angel huffed while turning around, her face still red and avoiding my gaze. She only mumbled something under her breath about 'Rock brained dragons' and 'Stupid Issei'.

Really, a classing tsundere? I would never understand women.

After that there was nothing to talk about between us. Mittelt was busy playing with her mobile phone while humming cutely. I didn't know what she was doing with her phone, but she started to play with it more after she built a... rivalry with Shizune I guess.

But whatever she checked on her phone, I really didn't want to know. Last time when I tried to eavesdrop I heard her speak the words 'Onii-chan' or 'Onii-sama' in a very intimate manner. But it mostly failed, seeing how she always stuttered and stammered for some strange reason.

For the sake of the part of my sanity that was still intact I decided to dismiss that and pretend I never heard anything.

It wasn't long before my eyes caught Koneko and Asia. When the white haired devil saw me, her whole body tensed. I could tell she trembled slightly and was trying to run away.

But there was a problem - Asia was holding her hand while dragging her to me.

Good job Asia!

"Issei-san! I brought Koneko-san." Asia said as she saw me.

"Ah, good. Thank you Asia." I replied in a grateful tone and the blonde girl beamed. I then turned to Koneko, who tensed when I flashed her a smile. "Hello Koneko, may I call you that?" She nodded and my smile widened a little "Hello Koneko, it's nice to meet you again."

Koneko only nodded. Her face might have been blank, but I could see the small tremble of her body and the sweat on her forehead.

I only sighed inwardly. Well it wasn't a surprise seeing her like this. Could you imagine if you were in her position? If you stood in front of a dragon that had threatened to eat you during your first meeting with him, wouldn't you be afraid too?

"Koneko, relax." I said with my most gentle tone, and while the effect was not visible, I could tell that she did relax a little. "I'm not going to hurt or eat you, so you don't need to fear me. In fact it's the opposite." I told her and her eyes showed confusion for a moment. "I came to... apologize..."

Her shock was clearly visible as I could see her eyes widen, a surprised expression also on her face.

"What I did during our first meeting... was too much, I guess." I continued while still keeping my gaze on her and putting on a sheepish face. "That's why I wish to apologize to you."

There was a moment of silence as Koneko stared at me with confused eyes. I could tell she swallowed a lump in her throat before speaking.

"I... don't understand..." Her voice was filled with confusion. "Why don't you talk with Buchou? Surely it would be easier?"

"Because she doesn't deserve it." I said with a firm face. "She tried to manipulate and bind me as her slave, and no matter how kind she was going to treat me if I became her slave, it would still be slavery and manipulation. My nature as host of the Welsh Dragon won't allow that. If I had found out that I was manipulated, Master or not, Ddraig would have been angry." I stated and Koneko eyes widened in slight horror at the mention of Ddraig's anger.

It was true, Ddraig was a very prideful dragon. If I died and became Rias's servant, and then found out we had been manipulated it wouldn't have been pretty. I had barely been able to restrain Ddraig's aura of pure hatred that had been aimed toward Rias for her blatant disrespect and trying to play innocent that time. True, he coudn't hurt anyone but having to suppress his angry aura would be very annoying, and still traumatizing for the targets. I didn't think even Rias could stand near me if that had happened.

"I would die... I'm sure of that, but Rias Gremory would die with me. I can assure you of that." I said firmly, even in a berserk state I should be able to target Rias Gremory easily, even if I entered Juggernaut Drive.

"Then why?" Koneko asked again, obviously confused. Why was I apologizing to her but not her master?

"Because I treated you like her." I said softly. "When I entered that room I saw everyone as Rias Gremory, as a devil who tried to manipulate my life. And when I saw your horrified look..." I closed my eyes and paused as Koneko's horror flashed through my mind "I only feel regret about that... I was quite naïve back there. I admit that and what I did to you was wrong."

Koneko stared at me with a blank face, all her fear seemed gone. True, she was still wary, I could tell that, but she was mostly confused now.

"There are also Akeno-fukubuchou and Kiba... Why me?" She asked again.

"Akeno-san, for some strange reason, gives me a vibe that is similar to Rias Gremory." I said and then shook my head. "I don't like her... The aura she radiated seemed viler and darker than Rias's. I'm not talking about strength but the nature of her presence.." It was true, Akeno Himejima's aura was stranger than that of Rias or Sona. It was dark like a devil's, but the corruption it possessed was bigger than that of those two.

It was probable because she was a mixture of a fallen angel and a devil. Yes, I was aware of her nature, it was not because I could sense her but because I could put two and two together. The only aura that surpassed a devil's in terms of corruption was a fallen angel's. They fell from Heaven due to being corrupted by Sin. You think it was absurd? How could a fallen angel be more corrupt than a devil? Simple.

The brighter the light shines, the darker it is when it turns black.

"As for Kiba... That man doesn't get scared as easily as you." I stated. "No offense for that, it's because of your status as a Nekomata." Koneko's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh don't be surprised, Ddraig could sense you were Youkai and quite adept at Senjutsu." Here I grimaced as I realized she must have seen something worse than Rias and everyone, but surprisingly I saw her also blanch. "And for that I apologize deeply to you." I said in a s incere tone and bowed my head slightly.

Koneko was quiet when she was heard that. I could see that despite her blank face she was actually troubled and didn't know what to say. I didn't blame her, I would also show the same expression if I were in her position.

"I also brought a cake I made as apology." I tried to bribe her and she perked up at that.

"Cake?"

"Yep! I made it by myself, don't worry it's not poisoned. I swear on the name of Ddraig and my status as Sekiryuutei." I declared firmly and extended the box to her.

Koneko stared at the box intently, her golden eyes fixated on the box as if it was some kind of prey. Slowly she took the box from me and opened it to reveal the food I made, fork and spoon already in there.

"You must know Cat-girl." Mittelt spoke for the first time since Koneko arrived. "Issei is very good at cooking, trust me, you won't regret it."

"Mittelt-chan is right Koneko-san, Issei-san's cooking is great." Asia supported me and I puffed my chest slightly.

I got all EMIYA's skills, memories and experience, including his cooking skills. And let me tell you, that guy was able to make five star hotel food look like regular stuff! So I not only trained in Tracing but I also honed my cooking skills! Seriously, if the Holy Grail War in his world had been about cooking, I think even Gilgamesh would have knelt in front of him!

And while I was still nowhere near EMIYA's level in cooking, thanks to his memories and experience I was able to catch up quite fast! It was almost like you got a Rare Candy in a Pokemon Game! Instant level-up!

Koneko seemed convinced after hearing Asia as she stared at the white cake she held. She took a spoonful of cake and popped it into her mouth before her eyes widened.

"mmmmMMMMM!"

Koneko eyes scrunched closed, her lips curled upward and formed a pleasant smile. She then moaned cutely, and to be honest, that moan sounded like she just had an orgasm! That dreamy look of hers was also not helping!

I held back the blush that threatened to come out, that moan clearly... It w as quite hot if you asked me. What? I was man! A Teenager even! I had hormones that were still raging!

Asia meanwhile openly blushed upon hearing Koneko moan and Mittelt let out Cheshire cat grin, yes a Cheshire cat grin. The grin that stretched from ear to ear, and even I thought it looked more than a little creepy.

Koneko meanwhile ignored us, she seemed to be still in her own world. I swore for a moment I could see cat ears pop out from her head along with a tail that was wagging around happily, but clearly it was only my imagination.

Koneko, after swallowing the bite down, stared at the rest of the cake with sparkles in her eyes, as if that cake was a sacred food. She slowly lifted her head up to me and there was no more sign of fear in there but a firm and demanding look.

"Do you have more?" She asked me.

"I'll have to make it first, finish that one if you want another." I said with a chuckle, really this girl was cute! Her blank face strangely suited her. Ahh, she was one of those Kuudere types, wasn't she? That was rare, to think I would meet one now.

"Done..."

I blinked when she said that and looked into the box, making my jaw hit the ground. It was empty! It was empty! The cake! Where was it?! Where was the cake?!

"W-What the hell..." I muttered with wide eyes and shock. "W-Where is the cake?" I asked Koneko immediately.

"Ate it." Koneko said while wiping her mouth with a tissue.

"Koneko..." I called, my tone solemn and my face grim. "Koneko, the cake had a diameter of 20cm. How in name of Satan, Odin, God, Zeus and Ophis did you eat it THAT fast!" I shouted upon reaching the last part, seriously how the hell she was able to finish the cake that fast?!

"I ate it." Koneko repeated, her face and tone remained the same, as if she was talking with a dull minded child.

"That's not an answer!" I snapped. "You! You!" I closed my mouth before smacking my face with my palm really hard. I slowly let out a heavy sigh and shook my head. "You know what? For the sake of my sanity, let's pretend we never had this conversation." I said to her with a serious tone and Koneko only tilted her head to one side while still having a blank face.

"Okay." She said dully before she held one hand out expectantly. "More cake?"

"More cake." I nodded solemnly as if just receiving gospel. "Let's go to my house."

As we began to walk, I was sure as hell going to give a lesson to Mittelt who was cackling at my condition. Despite her innocent and cute appearance I was once again reminded that she was a fallen angel.

But now that I saw it, I was practically walking with a devil, fallen angel and a nun. And not just that, the three of them were talking, giggling - save for Koneko who stared blankly at Mittelt – and making conversation as if they were high school girls.

To think I would see the day where a human that praised God, a devil and a fallen angel made conversation like this... It was a miracle actually, granted, the nun was exiled originally but she was a devoted follower of God, the Devil might be a reincarnated one, but she had been devil for years, and the fallen angel might also only be a hybrid, but she had also spent time with a group of fallen angels and I was sure the group was not a good one.

And yet, here the three of them were, talking and conversing like they were friends.

 **[And here you are, a human who did not take the side of any faction, but you brought them together.]** Ddraig commented.

 _I did?_

 **[Of course, fufufu... This is a really unusual development, boy. That vampire was right, you are interesting.]**

 _What? You talk with that vampire? Now, if I recall correctly, you told me to believe in him when I first met him. Did you met him somewhere before?_

 **[That is for me to know boy, now off you go. I'm in middle of something important.]**

 _What kind of important stuff can you do inside a gauntlet that only covers half of my arm?!_

Ddraig didn't reply, much to my annoyance. Oh well, I was not one to pry, he was inside me, so sooner or later he would tell me.

For now, seeing I had already arrived at Mittelt and Asia's place, it'd better if I began to work again. Damn! I couldn't believe I said this, but cooking was more fun than school!

* * *

Next day

Today was Sunday and thus no school. But this morning you could find me and Asia walking in Kuoh Academy's corridors, on our way to the Student Council Office. And before you asked, no, Asia was not a student here, the girl already got home schooled when she was in the Church and I also helped her when we had free time.

But even though the school was off, I got called by Sona to come to the Student Council Office. She said someone wished to meet me and Asia.

I was already wearing my high collared black leather jacket that was unzipped, and underneath it were my black armor and outfit that was like the one that EMIYA used to wear. I also wore black leather fingerless gloves used for archery.

Asia on my side was wearing her usual nun outfit. I didn't know why but it seemed she quite liked that outfit, probably because it made her feel comfortable and since we were going to meet someone with ties to the devils it was better if we showed them that Asia was actually a Nun.

I wonder who it was. Could it be one of Maou or someone on the higher end of the devil ranks? Hmm, that was possible actually but if that was the case, shouldn't Rias also be there?

But she was not, if I recalled correctly Koneko said that she and Rias would go somewhere for three weeks. I assumed she went training for the Rating Game in three weeks. That was quite a lot of time but still, did that mean she found a new peerage member already?

Though I was sure that even without Rias, Sona alone was enough to welcome a higher ranked devil. But what about Asia? Why did she have to be here? Who wished to meet her?

People from the Church, coming to exorcist her? Oh yeah, I wanted to see them try, I really did. I would visit Italy by myself and unleash Juggernaut Drive in middle of the Vatican if they dared to take Asia.

"Issei-san?" Asia called me and snapped me out of my mind. "Is this the office?" She pointed at the door that had 'Student Council Office' written on it and I nodded.

"Yeah, let's go in." I told her and we knocked on the door.

Not long afterwards the door opened and revealed Tsubaki Shinra, Sona's Queen.

"Ah, Hyoudou-san, you are already here. You also brought Argento-san, please come in." She opened the door fully and made a gesture with her hand. We nodded and Asia flashed a smile to her in greeting, to which she replied in kind. Then we entered the office.

As we entered the office, my eyes immediately searced for the foreign figure and I found it instantly. Sona was sitting on a sofa and on the opposite of her side was a young man, probably around my and Sona's age. He had dark hair and wore expensive looking clothing.

 _Devil_

Another devil...

I could smell and taste the aura he radiated, along with the magical energy he possessed. He was a devil... And seeing his appearance it was clear he was also a high-class and pureblood devil.

I could understand if he wanted to meet me, maybe he was one of ambassadors that was chosen, but why did he want to meet Asia? Yes, he wanted to meet Asia, he didn't want to meet me. I was simply meant to escort Asia.

How did I know this while Sona didn't inform me about that?

Because the moment I looked at him he didn't look at me, he looked behind me, someone behind me, he looked at Asia the moment we entered.

And that look... I didn't like that look...

"Ah, Hyoudou-kun you have arrived." Sona greeted me as Asia and I walked forward, standing in front of her and that devil. "This is someone who wished to meet you..." She made gesture with her hand.

"I can introduce myself from here, thank you Sitri-san." He said politely and Sona nodded, her face stoic. The male devil stood up, his eyes closed as he put on a smile.

"Asia Argento…We finally meet." He spoke in a delicate and gentle tone.

"E-Eh?" Asia show a bewildered look, she was clearly confused by what he had said.

The black haired devil's smile dimmed a bit, as if he was disappointed. "So you've forgotten me. We met _that_ time." He spoke in bitter tone and suddenly revealed his chest and showed a big scar there. It was a deep scar. Asia eyes opened wide when she saw that while mine narrowed.

This guy...

"That wound, could it be…" Asia gasped out softly.

"Yes, my face couldn't be seen back then, but I am the devil from that time."

There was no doubt, seeing Asia's speechless reaction now and his words confirmed my guess. This guy was the devil that had been healed by Asia, this... creature. This creature was the source of Asia's misery.

"My name is Diodora Astaroth, the heir of the Astaroth clan. And I'm the devil that was saved thanks to your Sacred Gear." He said with a gentleman's smile. He then took Asia's hand and kissed it in a prince like manner "Asia, I came to meet you. I've been looking for you ever since your exile so I could thank you properly. Asia, I want you to be my wife. I love you."

Dozens of Black Keys immediately formed in my mind, ready to slice this _thing_ into pieces.

* * *

 **Yeaaaaaaaaah! Hello you guys! How you all doing?! As you can see the new chapter already out! Hahaha**

 **We see part of Issei training in here, as you can see he try to make Broken Phantasm Durandal, but he wish to alter it like the one EMIYA did to Caladbolg so the sword could be usable as projectile**

 **Of course he fail and have hard time. What? You don't think he will get it easy aren't you? Of course not! Like I said he have potential to be OP and strong but not so easy, he will face challenge and hard time for that**

 **As for Unlimited Blade Works, it really work that way even Shirou admit it. He create World of Endless Swords and weapon he ever seen, but those swords or other thing is not Noble Phantasm, only a simple weapons, few maybe Noble Phantasm like Gáe Bolg, Hrunting, Rho Aias, Caladbolg but majority only nameless sword**

 **Shirou said it by himself when facing Gilgamesh "That's right, I don't create swords. I create a world that contains an infinite number of swords." & "Against any other Servant, creating a world like this wouldn't let me hold my own. Having an infinite number of swords wouldn't let me stand up to a Servant who had mastered one. But against you, my sword are ready and waiting, so I'm always one step ahead."**

 **His Reality Marble was absolute counter to Gate of Babylon. In there his swords always ready to face Gilgamesh, the moment Gilgamesh pull out one Noble Phantasm from his gate, Shirou already trace it, copy it, and create it in his World. Then he use those swords to repel all Gilgamesh attack, the sword maybe not as strong as the original but it have power to deflect and counter it at least**

 **That the power of Unlimited Blade Works, not recreating a whole copy of Gate of Babylon. It the most deadly ability to Gilgamesh because the King can't use his gate in there, he are naked and only could depend with his own strength**

 **And like Shirou said to Gilgamesh "But you're a King, not a Warrior. You didn't choose the path of taking a single Noble Phantasm to its ultimate limit. You're a one-trick pony, just like me."**

 **Alas! I hope you all satisfied with my explanation about UBW so no one will protest about why Issei didn't have all Noble Phantasm? It because he didn't, he have it inside Gate of Babylon but he still not see it so he can't create it**

 **As for Koneko apologize, I hope I make the scene you all like. And yeah! You don't think I will leave that Cooking Joke aren't you? True it quite used a lot but hey! It funny XP**

 **Diodora Astarot make appearance! Woah! Nobody expect that right? Ha! Of course you all no! This one of surprise and since there no Phoenix Arc, I replace it by small confrontation before we enter Kokabiel Arc!**

 **Next chapter will be about Asia and Diodora of course, there maybe small training. Oh! And there will be another surprise! Try to guess it if you can! Hohohohoho! I will give small spoiler to anyone who able to guess it**

 **Oh another thing! I would like to ask someone for help, if one of you my reader willing to, could I ask you to draw Issei? Just make him looks like EMIYA without his cape and wearing his pale coat, but his hair still brown and only few parts were white. Like the one in UBW ending song where he held his Bow. I will be grateful if you did!**

 **This is it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it and Please give Favorite, Follow, and Review to this chapter! I need damn motivation to work!**

 **Oh by the way, Prologue until chapter 3 already got. Beta Edited, I hope you all going to enjoy it!**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	8. Another One Really?

**This chapter have been edited by Sir Godot! All the credits of the better grammar and spelling were given to him!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7. Another one... Really?**

* * *

It was clear that Asia was troubled by the sudden declaration that was made by Diodora. Even Sona and Tsubaki showed a surprised look at his sudden proposal.

Me? I was trying my best to calm my mind and not to trace Caliburn or Durandal and end this guy's existence right now. That smile and those eyes of him... They were pissing me off.

"W-Wha? W-Wife?" Asia asked in shock, leaning back and staring at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, wife." Diodora said with a refreshing smile before tilting his head. "Hmm, perhaps that was not the correct order. Forgive me, Asia, I was too forward. How about we begin a relationship first?" He asked.

"E-Eh?"

"I will have my peerage take your belongings and move them to my estate in the Underworld. Truly, this is destiny Asia, to think I would meet you again like this. Shall we go now?"

"W-Wha? B-But I-I-" Asia stammered while glancing to me, she clearly felt uncomfortable and was asking silently for help.

I was more than happy to oblige.

"Diodora Astaroth." I cut into their conversation as I stepped forward and pulled Asia behind me in a protective manner. The black haired devil turned to me and his eyes that were closed from his smile opened a bit. "I don't know if you are stupid or what, but do you think Asia is some kind of doll?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"You must be Hyoudou Issei." Diodora said, smile still on his face. "I'm afraid I don't get what you mean."

"Oh you really are stupid then." I commented snidely and I could see his smile dimming at that, and his eyebrow also twitched. "Let's say you are girl - and given your face that would clearly suit you – and then you save someone and the person you save happens to be a prince and he wants to take you to his castle and marry you. Would you accept it?" I asked.

Diodora's smiley expression was gone and his eyes also opened slightly, it was clear that he was starting to get annoyed. Like I cared, his annoyed face was pleasant for me.

"That's a load of bullshit that just happens in fairytales you moron. This is the real world. You think Asia wants to go with you just like that?" I continued while moving aside and staring at Asia. The girl stared at me with happiness but it was hidden behind her nervousness. However, my eyes showed nothing but steel, indicating her to step up now.

Asia was too kind for her own good and that was not always a good thing, especially in the supernatural world. For example, what happened to her was also because of her own kindness. Even ignoring God's state, she was supposed to know that no matter what, she shouldn't have healed Diodora in the past seeing how he was a devil and he was in the Church's territory.

I wouldn't have that, not on my watch. True, Asia's kind nature was rare and you didn't see it often in this world, but at least she should know when she was supposed to say 'Yes' and when to say 'No'.

And thankfully, our lessons were working. No... It wasn't not ours.. More like Zelretch's... The old man talked in private with Asia that time, I still didn't know what they talked about but it took a full hour.

"N-No... I... I don't want to marry or go with you..." She said with a little stutter to Diodora. She then gave him a polite smile. "D-Diodora-san, I-I'm happy and glad you are well and safe after I healed you but I... I'm afraid I have to reject your offer..."

"I see... I understand you wish not to accept right away. But perhaps we can take it slowly then? I am really looking forward to get to know my savior." Diodora offered with a polite smile.

"No." I cut off Asia who was about to answer by stepping forward. "You'll stay away from her." I said coldly.

Diodora's smile turned into a thin line when he saw me. His always-closed eyes opened slightly and he shot me a nasty glare. "You, stay out of my sight, filthy dragon." He jeered at me and I could see Sona and Tsubaki's eyes widening along with hearing Ddraig's growl of anger in the back of my mind.

"Flying Mouse, you back off from Asia." I stated with an impassive look and I inwardly took amusement from his twitching eyes. "Don't dare lie to me, I know what kind of look you gave Asia and I'm warning you, stay away from her." I ordered.

"And what gives you the right to make decisions for Asia?"

"What makes you have the right to approach her after you caused her to be expelled? You, Flying Mouse are more filthy and lowly than me, at least until now I didn't hurt her."

The angry snarl on his face really gave me so much pleasure. I now understand clearly why EMIYA sometimes loved to pull someone's leg and why Zelretch loved to troll. This was certainly very amusing.

"It seems I need to remind you of your place, lowly dragon. Remember, you are only human, I could easily snap you in half, even if you are a Longinus wielder." Diodora sneered at me and I held in the urge to laugh. Really, he was threatening me? This Boy was strong, but he was no stronger than Rias or Sona. Me? I damn hell sure could take Rias and Sona at same time and win!

"Big talk coming from a mongrel who can only lick a maiden's heels." I sneered back with amusement on my face as Diodora growled.

"Hyoudou-san, Astaroth-san." Sona came and stood between us. "Please back down, I won't have any of you fight in my office. Hyoudou-kun, refrain from antagonizing Astaroth-san -"

"Never."

Sona ignored me as she turned to Diodora. "Astaroth-san, now that you taken care of your business, could you leave? I do not want to be rude, I just don't want to explain to the higher-ups later why a Longinus wielder fought a high-class devil." Diodora turned to her and his anger seemed gone and replaced by his smiling face again.

"Very well, Sitri-san, I will leave for now." Diodora nodded and then glanced behind me and smiled at Asia. "Don't worry Asia, I will return to you even if a Heavenly Dragon stands in my way. I will overcome it for you, no matter what."

He sent me one last nasty glare and I only smirked in amusement at that before a green magic circle appeared beneath him and he was teleported away.

As soon he left I heard Asia and Sona let out the breath they had been holding. I only put on an impassive face and turned to Asia and then gave her a small smile.

"You okay?" I asked.

"H-Hai. I-I'm fine Issei-san..." Asia nodded to me with small smile too.

"Hyoudou-kun." Sona called me and I turned to her. "What was that before? You... You were so hostile to him." She asked with a scowl. "I don't mean to pry, but if I hadn't interfered before you two would already be fighting at this point."

"You are wrong." I told her while shaking my head and she shot me a look that said 'seriously?' while adjusting her glasses. "If you had not interfered he'd already be dead by now." My voice was serious that it made Asia give me a horrified look while Sona deadpanned before her expression morphed into grim one.

I had already been prepared to trace Durandal the moment we started to banter and no matter how good his instinct were, his barriers wouldn't have stood a chance against Durandal. All I had to do was swing it or throw it like projectile at him the moment we started to fight and he would have been dead before he knew what was happening. Durandal's dense and strong amount of holy and light element would turn him instantly into ash, like oiled paper eaten by a flame.

"Why?" Sona asked me, her tone was stoic and I turned to her.

"His eyes when staring at Asia were like a certain someone's when she's staring at me." I stated coldly and Sona's eyes widened. She knew who I meant. "But she's better, at least her motivation is based on pure greed. This one is darker, viler and filled with lust." I hissed with disgust on my face.

The moment Diodora had stared at Asia with that look I knew he was trouble. Normally I wouldn't recognize that look, it could be interpreted as one of admiration or awe as well.

But the current me? It knew better...

The me who had EMIYA's memories, skills and experience recognized the look Diodora had given Asia.

It was the look of a savage beast staring at its prey, the intent very clear. He intended to have Asia and clearly not in a good way. He wanted her as a trophy or something like that, he didn't love Asia, he simply wanted her, like a child wishing to have a toy.

He wouldn't go near Asia... I swore this as a hero.

"Asia." My tone was firm as I called her and she stared at me, tense. "No matter what, stay away from him. We are friends and I actually have no right to make decisions for you, but trust me on this. STAY. AWAY. FROM. HIM." I spoke the four last words as strong, serious and gentle at same time as I could so I wouldn't make her afraid.

Asia stared at me with a strange look. I knew she probably didn't like it when I was being rude to Diodora but like hell I would let Asia be toyed with by him! I would barge into Hell itself and shoot a Broken Durandal at his castle if he dared to kidnap Asia!

To my surprise, Asia showed me a sincere smile. She didn't show any sign of being displeased or annoyed, even her smile was not false but a genuine one.

"I trust Issei-san... I know Issei-san is a good person and will never harm me, so I will follow Issei-san's words."

Asia words were completely soft and sincere, her beautiful smile was like that of an angel that had just forgiven me for the sins I had committed. A small blush adorned my face and I quickly turned away from her.

God, this girl was too pure and innocent! Even her words alone gave comfort! How the hell did she do this?! Did she have some kind of Charisma-skill or something like that?!

I could tell Sona and Tsubaki, who were watching us, had amused expressions on their faces now. Those two, I would get them later.

* * *

 **Sometime later, Asia & Mittelt's Apartment**

"Please sign here." The mailman commented as he gave the paper to Asia.

"O-Okay." Asia said as she signed the paper and gave it back to him. The mailman checked the paper and then smiled.

"Then it's done, here's your package and have a nice day Miss Argento." The mailman told the girl and gave the large present box to Asia.

The girl let out a soft "omph" while taking the gift, the box was quite heavy actually, but she didn't have any problem to lift it. "Thank you, Arisawa-san." Asia said genuinely and the man laughed.

"You're welcome Argento-san! But really, how many is it this week? Seven? You even remember my name and face by now since you see me so much!" Arisawa's laugh make the girl's smile turn sheepish. "But still... This man must really like you if he sends you these gifts everyday!" Arisawa shook his head and missed Asia's smile straining when he mentioned this. "Anyway, I will leave then. Still have other packages to deliver."

"Uhm!" Asia nodded with a bright smile as always. "Good luck and have a good day, Arisawa-san!" She said as she gave the mailman one last smile before closing the door.

Asia let out a cute grunt as she carried the present box and placed it on the table. Afterwards she sat on sofa and sighed softly.

She had been living in this city for one month. One week in the church and three weeks after Issei rescued her, with the last week being the time since her reunion with Diodora. Among all those weeks, if she was honest, this last week was the most troubling for her.

Now, it was not like she wasn't happy to receive gifts. She was, but in the last week she got a new gift every single day! True, she had experienced things like that in the past during her time in the Church, but those gifts had been a different kind of gift.

She didn't get gold rings, diamond necklaces, or anything like that in the Church! She actually had no use for such things either.

"Ara, another gift?"

Asia turned to see her fellow blonde come out from her room. The fallen angel had her hair tied into twin ponytails, and was wearing a black tank top and short yellow pants that barely reached her knees.

"Mittelt-chan."

Mittelt approached the exiled nun with a bored face. She sat on the sofa on the opposite side of Asia and gave her a small smirk.

"That devil guy's really persistent, isn't he? Man, this is the seventh time in one week. What did he give to you?" She asked as she poked the box.

"I-I don't know." Asia answered and Mittelt narrowed her eyes.

"Well? Then what are you waiting for? Open it." Mittelt told her and Asia nodded.

"I will take the scissors and-"

"Too long, let me do it." Mittelt cut her off and raised one hand that was already glowing in a pink light before she placed it on top of the present and the beautiful wrapped paper was shredded apart, revealing a smaller box. "More jewelry? What is it this time?" She murmured as she opened the box shamelessly despite it being meant for Asia.

As the fallen angel took the box and opened it she let out an impressed whistle. It was a beautiful cross, a very well crafted one even, made with silver that seemed to be glowing even in the dark, and also polished very well.

"This is one very damn good cross." Mittelt said as she raised the cross, a little surprised.

"A cross? Really?" Asia's face was one of surprise, this gift was very unexpected. "But, Diodora-san is a devil and..." It wasn't a secret that devils were very disturbed by crosses, no matter how strong the devil was, they would show a reaction at least the moment that holy artifact touched their skin.

Devils were very powerful creatures, their magic based on their imagination was very dangerous. However, despite their strength it wasn't a secret that they were also very weak to the light and holy elements. Even for High-class devils it will be very fatal if they got pierced by light, and the pain they felt in that case was many times more intense than an ordinary wound.

True, there were devils who possessed the Rook trait and were able to defend themselves from simple light-element bullets, but if those bullets were to pierce their defense, the effect would be as same as a low-class devil being skewered by light-element bullets.

Few devils were as strong as the Maou or Ultimate-class devils and thus strong enough to tolerate them, but it wasn't because they had stronger bodies or were immune to light, no, they were able to endure the pain better.

To put it simple, if a high-class devil came into contact with a cross you'd instantly be granted by the sight of the devil writhing in pain. Even if they touched it with gloves it would still burn their skin.

That was how weak devil were to holy and light-element artifacts.

So seeing Diodora give a cross to her was very surprising in her eyes. Could it be he really was that serious about this?

"You are as naïve as always, Asia." Mittelt chided her lightly, but her face contained amusement. "This cross could be easily made by someone else, who knows, maybe Diodora simply hired people to make this cross then deliver it to you."

Well... If she put it that way...

"S-Sorry!" Asia stuttered an apology to her.

"It's okay, seeing how you grew up I guess it isn't much of a surprise." Mittelt waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "If there's someone to blame, it's the people in the Church. Isolating and binding you like that... really, sometimes I am amazed at their faith in God but at the same time they can do things that make even devils cackle in glee." She murmured while sighing.

Asia, who heard that, had her mind go blank for a moment before her face turned into a horrified expression. "W-What do you m-mean, Mittelt-chan?"

Mittelt stared at Asia with a bored look. This girl was naïve. She was still too innocent and pure, almost like a white sheet paper - you could thank the Church for that. This girl had not been introduced to the dark side of the world!

Then again, Mittelt had to admit that she herself had still not been introduced to the better side of the world. If Asia was too innocent then Mittelt was the opposite. She was world wise but also too jaded.

You could say that she and Asia were actually almost like opposite sides of a coin, they were similar but different. Where Asia saw the world as a bright place, Mittelt saw it as a dark one.

Asia had been isolated and caged by the Church's kindness and lectures while Mittelt had been isolated and caged by the Grigori's cruelty and experience.

Maybe they were not exactly the same of opposite sides, but at least they had a bond and a similarity that was quite strong.

"I'm not the one who you should talk to, Asia, talk with Issei." Mittelt said with a sigh, she herself was aware that if she talked with Asia there was a chance she would make the girl break down into sobbing. No, she didn't mean to talk in a cruel way, but Asia's kind nature would make her sympathize with her and... Well, you knew what would happen next.

She just didn't want to see Asia cry and then comfort her. That would be troubling, seeing how she was not the kind of girl who could comfort people; she didn't even know how to do it.

"O-Okay." Asia nodded in agreement. "Sorry for asking."

"No need to. You're just curious, and like I said, I can't explain it to you. Issei will be better in that aspect." Mittelt told her friend.

"B-But still. I'm so-"

"Gagh!" Mittelt practically yelled, her arms lifted upwards and the expensive cross thrown away like rag doll. "Stop apologizing!" Really, what was it with this girl and apologizing?! At first she found it amusing but in time it became really annoying!

"Eek! Sorry! I-"

"Asiaaa!" Mittelt growled almost like an animal. "Close your mouth!" She stated sternly.

Asia immediately did so, she clamped her mouth shut with both her hands to prevent herself from talking further. The fallen angel let out a sigh. Sometimes dealing with Asia could be quite troublesome. Naturally she once again blamed the Church and humanity for making Asia like this.

"Anyway, this cross. What do you want to do with it?" Mittelt asked as she change the topic of the conversation and stared back at the cross that was now in a corner of the room.

"I think I don't need it..." Asia answered, her smile making Mittelt furrow her eyebrow. "This cross." She showed the fallen angel the cross she was always wearing. "It was given to me by the Mother of the orphanage I used to live at before the Church took me." She said in a soft manner as she stared at the cross she was wearing with a nostalgic smile.

Now that caught Mittelt's interest as she leaned forward from her seat, staring at the cross. As far as she could tell the cross was plain and made from simple aluminum so it didn't rot.

"That precious for you, eh?" Mittelt asked in a soft manner and Asia nodded.

"Yes... The Mother of the orphanage, Angelica-san, was so kind to us. She used to be a traveler who went around the world, so at night, before we went to sleep, she told us many things." As Asia spoke, her eyes looked at the cross she held and showed a gleam of happiness and nostalgia. "She told us how big and wide this world is and how amazing it is. She said this world is filled with many great things, beautiful things that make even criminals shed tears with their beauty."

"Eh?" Mittelt blinked. "I don't think I understand what you mean..." She responded with a scowl and Asia nodded.

"I also didn't understand it at first, but..." Her face now was a mixture of sadness and also happiness at same time. "Did you know, when I was exiled from the Church I was sad. However, at the same time I also couldn't help but feel happy." Mittelt showed a surprised look at that, she had never thought Asia had felt slight happy about leaving the Church. "It's because deep inside I wanted to leave."

Oh...

Now Mittelt understood what Asia meant.

"I'd been in the Church for a long time, and it wasn't like I disliked it. The people there and me enjoyed healing people. But I also wanted to leave, I wanted to see the world beyond the Church area. I wanted to see the world Angelica-san spoke of, I wanted to see all the people I had already healed again." Asia spoke in a dreamy and happy tone, but then she smiled bitterly. "Maybe I am still exiled because of that. Because no matter how much I pray and how I help people, I still want to be free..." She chuckled in a humorless manner. "I guess I got what I wanted now..."

Mittelt stared at Asia with a neutral look. After hearing the story she was actually not surprised. It was human nature to wish for freedom. No matter what, humans would always want to be free, they couldn't be caged, they were independent creatures.

Her previous master always said things like that and while Mittelt usually ignored it, at least she listened to what he said. And now, when she heard Asia's story, it seemed her previous leader was proven correct.

"Do you... regret it?" Mittelt asked after amoment of silence. "Staying with Issei and me like this... Being exiled from the Church... Do you regret it?"

Mittelt was once again surprised when saw Asia face turn determined, she had never seen her look like that, this was the first time her face was so serious.

"No... I don't regret it... Staying with you and Issei-san... I don't regret it and I never will..." Asia looked Mittelt directly into the eyes. "You and Issei-san have shown me how beautiful this world is, how amazing the world that God created is. Even... Even if I only left the Church a few months ago, it's quite shameful to admit it, but these few months and everything I went through surpass any experience I had during my time at the Church." Her tone was bitter, but the smile she wore was one of happiness.

After hearing that, Mittelt's lips slowly curled into a small smile. She leaned back on the sofa and giggled. "Well, I'm glad you enjoy it then. I'm sure if Issei was here he would be proud and happy with your answer." She chuckled and Asia's face became adorned with a small pink hue when her hero's name was mentioned. "Oh, I wanted to ask this but I just couldn't find the right time. Why do you call Issei with a "-san" honorific?" She asked with curiosity, she wasn't offended or bothered by having Asia call her with a "-chan" suffix, but she wanted to know why she gave Issei a "-san" honorific. As far she as knew it would be more friendly if Asia called him with a "-kun" or without any honorific like she called Issei.

"Ah..." Asia showed a face of understanding at that, she knew what Mittelt-chan meant. "I call him like that because Issei-san deserves it. Wouldn't you call your previous leader with a honorific?" She answered the question with another question, making Mittelt blink. "You know what Issei-san wants, don't you?"

"To be a hero..." Mittelt stated with a small giggle, when she had asked him why he had saved her, he had answered that he did it because he was a hero. To be honest, she had laughed at him when he had declared his dream and what he wanted, really it was a silly dream. A hero? A human hero in this age at time? "And what about it?" She asked after finishing her giggle, but when she looked at Asia she was surprised to see the girl was serious, she was still smiling but the smile was not a kind and angelic smile but a smile of pure belief.

"I believe, Issei-san will become a hero in the future, a hero that will be recognized by everyone." Asia stated in firm tone.

Hearing the shy Asia being so serious, Mittelt turned thoughtful. That actually was not entirely impossible, considering what Issei was. Now that she thought about it, it was true, Issei could actually become a hero.

"Well... He is a Longinus wielder, his magic reserves are also pretty large. Not to mention he can already use Balance Breaker at his current age, give him a few years and he-"

"No..." Asia cut Mittelt off, making the fallen angel blink.

"No?"

"That's not what will make Issei-san become a hero..." Asia shook her head with a smile. "he will become a hero because of his mind... because he is willing to understand and accept people."

Ah... Mittelt face gained an understanding expression at that. Her mind immediately drifted to the moment when she had cried on Issei's chest and how the man had comfort her. A small blush appeared on her face and she smiled.

She remembered how sad and angry she had been at Issei, who had hugged her and said 'sorry' just like that. But at same time she had also felt happy and warm just like when her own parents had comforted her.

True, the hatred and negative feelings she possessed for humans were still there, but at that moment she realized something. She felt that she now saw humans at least in a new light when she saw that there were humans who were willing to understand her, a human who had admitted that they were cruel creatures who did thing worse than the devil occasionally.

She didn't know humans were capable of such things. Perhaps that was the reason why her ex-leader was interested in humans so much and often talked about them?

"That Issei..." Mittelt muttered. "He really is an idiot, isn't he?" She smirked slightly and Asia giggled. "But at same time he is also amazing." She let out a sigh that was a mixture between happiness and disapproval. "But what is the connection with you calling him -san?" She asked the question again.

"It's because I'm going to follow him." Asia answered. "Issei-san said he won't stay in this city forever, he will leave for his goal and at that time I will go with him. I guess he will be my leader then, so isn't it just proper if I call him with a honorific?" She asked softly and Mittelt nodded in understanding after hearing that.

"I see... Well I also decided to follow that idiot actually." Mittelt chuckled. "Maybe I should call him something else... Onii-sama perhaps?" She muttered to herself while humming, that sounded good actually. She could imagine Issei's reaction already when she did that, oh yeah it would be a sight to behold.

"Speaking of Issei-san." Asia turned to the clock and saw it was already 5:30PM "Issei-san should be home soon. I will prepare dinner." She said as she stood up. Issei had already gone to train at 4:00AM, on holidays like this his training routine became really heavy, he trained for 12 hours straight before going home, getting healed, taking a bath and then dinner together.

"Right." Mittelt nodded as she also stood up. "I will help."

Hearing that Asia's skin turned pale and horror crossed her expression. "No, M-Mittelt-chan I can do it by myself." She said with a small stutter.

Thankfully Mittelt didn't notice the stutter and only turned to her with a small scowl on her face while playing with the cross Diodora sent. "Really? I mean it is you and Issei who always prepare dinner. I can help too you know."

"U-Umm." Asia was now trying her best to keep her smile up. She didn't want to be rude, but she still remembered the last time Mittelt burned down Zelretch-ojisan old house kitchen when she tried to make tea.

If the fallen angel could burn down the kitchen just because she wanted to make tea, then the exiled nun didn't want to know what would happen when Mittelt actually tried to cook.

"Oh by the way, does that mean you won't need this cross?" Mittelt asked while holding up the object in question.

'Chance!' Asia thought with glee. "No, I won't. I'm good with my old one, you can take it!" She said with a nod and grin.

Mittelt's face turned into a grin at that. All the jewelry Asia got from Diodora this week had actually been given to her instead since Asia didn't need it. What did she do with it? Well, she sold the ones she disliked and saved the ones she liked. What? Zelretch gave them money for the house as well as the electric and water bills, but their clothes and food was bought by their own money!

And seeing how Issei's fund was not that big and only standard, it was only logical if she wished to have her own money. She was thinking to work at the same place as Issei did before but thanks to Diodora gifts, she didn't have to. The jewels he gave Asia were actually pretty expensive and rare! It was more than enough to turn them into temporary millionaires!

"Well! Okay then! Let me contact my seller!" Mittelt said happily as she raised her new Iphone that she got from selling some of Diodora's gifts.

'Safe.' Asia turned around so Mittelt couldn't see her and let out small sigh of relief, she just dodged a bomb that almost exploded. Unlike Zelretch-ojisan, Issei-san was very protective of the kitchen and if the hero found out it was destroyed...

It was at that moment that suddenly strange sensation struck Mittelt and Asia's consciousness. The fallen angel stopped playing with her phone and put on a grim face while Asia's face showed concern.

Someone with an unfamiliar strong presence was coming.

The barrier and boundary field that Zelretch had made around their apartment was a special one. It didn't give protection or anything like that, however, its detection abilities were top notch, you could said it was almost like the one in the Emiya residence that Kiritsugu made only more advanced. It was able to sense someone who intended to visit them even when they were still quite away from their place, giving them time to prepare. It also told them what kind of energy was coming to their place.

It was connected to Asia, Mittelt and Issei since Zelretch made them by taking their energy signature so they would sense it the moment an intruder intended to visit their place.

Issei had already told them that the devils in city would contact them first if they wished to meet them, so they would be aware if they came. However, there no devil had informed or contacted them that they would visit today. And remembering how Issei had told them that Rias Gremory was gone for three weeks it left only Sona Sitri.

And they knew Sona would tell them if she was going to come, that girl was quite strict about protocol after all. Unless it was very urgent and she didn't have the time to inform them, she would always notify them first.

Mittelt shared a glance with Asia and the girl nodded. They sat down in the living room together and waited. Asia might not be a fighter, but she was someone who knew the time when healing was urgently needed.

As they were sitting and waiting, it was Mittelt who sensed it clearly first. She might not be that good at sensing, but thanks to the boundary field surrounding the house she was able to identify the incoming energy.

'Holy energy! A strong one! It's not a devil! Exorcists?! Priests?! What are they doing in this area?!' Mittelt thought slightly panicked. Who was coming? Could it be a stray one?! "Asia!" She whispered loud enough to be heard. "Hide yourself!"

"Eh?!" Asia was surprised at that. "B-But!"

"Just hide for a moment! I will deal with whoever it is! You try to call Zelretch or Issei!" Mittelt told her, she at least might be able to put up a small fight if it came to that.

After hearing that Asia nodded, calling Issei-san or Zelretch-ojisan was the best option now. She immediately went to her room to get her phone.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Mittelt gulped as she felt the person arrive, she could tell it was only one, but this one person was not an ordinary one. She moved to the door, light-element already gathering in her palm, ready to strike.

"Coming~~~! Please wait!" She called in a childish tone.

She put on the facade of a normal girl and opened the door. As soon as she did, she was granted the view of a middle-aged man with black hair, wearing a priest vestment, but unlike the one Freed or stray exorcists wore, this man's was cleaner.

"Yes, Oji-san? Can I help you?" Mittelt asked with a cute smile.

The man look down at Mittelt since the girl was shorter than him. Seeing her smile the man smiled back in a kind manner, and for a moment Mittelt thought he was tricked but she froze for a second when the man spoke.

"Fallen angel, you can remove that mask of yours and step away before I cut you down." The priest spoke in a gentle manner.

Mittelt's eyes narrowed, gone was her facade and now replaced by a grim look. "And what do you want, priest?" She hissed with venom in her voice. "Did you come to kill me?"

"Oh no, I didn't..." The priest responded, making Mittelt's eyebrow furrow at that. "I'm here for Asia Argento, if you give her to me then I will leave and won't harm you after that."

"You want Asia?" Mittelt blinked before snorting. "After exiling her now you guys want her back? Really?" She asked with a smirk.

"That's none of your business girl, now would you step aside and give her to me?" The priest asked to the point again, his hand on the sword that hung at his side.

Mittelt's eyes focused on the sword for a moment, it was the source of the holy energy she sensed. The sword's shape was strange, she had never seen a sword like this before but the power from it clearly was a force to be reckoned with. However, not just that, this man also made her wary, very wary. There was no doubt this man was skilled with the sword he was currently holding.

"I won't let you take Asia back to that place! What do you want with her? Answer me first!" She demanded.

The priest's eyes narrowed, this fallen angel seemed to care about Asia. What was their relationship?

"Like you said, the Church wants Asia back. She proved to be not wicked like the people thought." He grunted out. "Now step aside, girl, I don't want to strike you."

"Like hell you will take her! You think she is some kind of puppet or tool?! You threw her away and now you want her back?!" Mittelt sneered. "I don't think so, she won't leave with you. Now leave!"

The priest closed his eyes. So it would be like this. It quite saddened him to see he had to attack this one, seeing how she was still a child.

It was Mittelt's reflexes and instinct that barely managed to save her. The moment the priest gripped his sword he became fast, very fast, comparable to a high-class devil. His hand blurred and his sword shot towards her.

Had she not gone through the little training with Issei, the sword would have been able to cut her down, but fortunately for her that little training was only little for Issei and not for her, so it worked a bit at least and it saved her. Her prepared light-energy in her hand burst out and made a small explosion that pushed her body backwards and allowed her to avoid the swing that intended to cut her chest open, but it was still fast enough to destroy her clothes.

The priest showed a small amount of surprise when he saw the fallen angel dodging the attack, however, the surprise was instantly crushed and he moved again.

Mittelt meanwhile had been sent backwards due to the explosion and crashed into the furniture, but she immediately rolled away, just in time to dodge the next strike from the priest that cut into the floor.

While pushing her body away Mittelt simultaneously created two spears and threw them at the man. However, the man swatted them away and it destroyed them like they were glass before moving again with even faster speed.

'Ah, so this is it...'

Mittelt knew she going to die now, that man was too fast for her. While she could see him, her body couldn't react fast enough, she was aware of that already due to her training with Issei. She didn't know how this man could move that fast, perhaps because of his sword? But that didn't matter anymore because she was done now.

'Issei... Thank you... Mama, Papa... I'm coming.' She thought as she closed her eyes and accepted her fate

"MITTELT-CHAN!"

FLAASH! CLANG

The sound of Asia's scream and steel clashing with steel made Mittelt instantly open her eyes again and an awed expression appeared on her face at what she saw.

Standing in front of her was Issei, Kanshou and Bakuya in his hands. The snow-white sword was held in reverse and blocking the priest's sword that was glowing with golden light.

"What the..." The priest murmured in surprise at seeing a boy suddenly appear via a magic circle and capable of blocking his attack.

"Well, well, well." Issei started to speak, his face impassive as he kept stopping the man's sword with Bakuya. "I didn't think exorcist would come to a city of devils." He said before he grunted and put strength into his arm and pushed the priest away.

The priest's eyes widened at the boy's strength as he got pushed back. He stumbled few steps before he was able to balance himself, but by the time that was done the boy was already in front of him with his black sword twirling in his hand and thrusting it at him.

The priest gripped his sword tightly and with one fast movement parried the black sword away to his right direction. However, after that he had to move his hand again as Issei spun his body and delivered a swing with the white sword aimed at the priest's torso.

The priest lowered his sword and blocked the attack by parrying it away again, but the boy was not done, the second sword came the moment the priest parried the white sword and he was forced to crouch and dodge the swing, but by that time Issei's leg was there and delivered a kick to his face.

The priest was able to maneuver his Kris-like sword and block the kick with the flat side of it, but to his shock the strength behind it was bigger than what he expected and he was pushed away, crashing into a nearby sofa only to quickly balance himself.

But Issei was already on the move again. He swung Bakuya down on the man that just balanced himself while crouching. However, the man was skilled enough to raise his sword and block the attack, then his legs moved with quickly and to normal eyes he seemed gone.

Unfortunately for the priest Issei was anything but normal. His steel gray eyes were able to catch the priest's legs when he moved behind him as he kicked the ground fast, reached the ceiling above and kicked it to catapult himself and deliver an axe slash to Issei's back. But the dual wielding fighter followed this with his eyes and spun his body while raising Kanshou and Bakuya just in time to block the aerial swing from the priest.

Sparks and a small explosion appeared as both warriors clashed, the furniture in the area where they stood was blown away like a grenade had just been thrown into the room while the floor broke and splattered to all directions.

As they clashed there seemed to be small pause as both warriors gauged the abilities of their opponent while their swords grinded against each other.

Issei grunted inwardly as he felt the force the priest generated, by all means, this man was quite strong, but he was not strong enough to push him down. This man held some power, in terms of Servant stats he probably had E- or E-ranked strength, but his speed and skills were something to be reckoned with. This guy could probably easily kill normal high-class devils, he was far better than Freed in terms of skill! Issei had to play this more carefully if he wanted to win.

The priest meanwhile showed a stoic face on the outside while he was quite surprised inwardly at the boy's skill. He was not just fast enough to match him who wielded Excalibur Rapidly, but also strong enough to hold his full attack. And his skills with his swords might be even better than most of his students. Could it be this boy was a supernatural being? No, he was clearly a human, he could feel the aura he radiated was completely human have, but how could he be this strong if that was the case?

Then time resumed, Issei pushed the priest away and the man from the Church landed while skidding on the floor. Not long after that, he kicked the floor again and delivered a quick piercing attack against Issei.

Issei raised Kanshou and swung it, the Chinese sword clashed against the holy sword and made the priest's arm bend upwards, leaving him open. Issei didn't let this chance just go by and raised Bakuya and thrust it at the priest with intent to skewer his face. However, the priest was able to kick the ground again and jumped to follow his sword, avoiding being pierced.

The priest moved his body forward, used one hand to tap Issei's shoulder and then used it as stepping ground as he passed Issei and delivered a swing aimed at his neck from behind. But Issei was able to duck, dodging the swing, and pivoting his body. While in a crouching position he spun and delivered yet another swing with both of his twin swords.

By any means it was very clear that the priest was vulnerable in the air. He had just delivered an attack with both of his hands and Issei perfectly dodged and countered it. Even skilled warriors wouldn't be left unscathed. However, this priest was not just skilled, he was very skilled.

As soon as his swing missed, he had already maneuvered his sword, gripping it with both hands in reverse, just in time to block the strike from Kanshou and Bakuya. And just like he had predicted, Issei's strength was enough to push him away. While being sent backward through the air from the attack, he twisted his body and his legs landed on a wall before he kicked it with the enhanced speed from Excalibur Rapidly, making him soar towards Issei with faster speed than before.

CLAAAANG!

Issei gritted his teeth inwardly as he felt his feet digging through the floor and his body skidding backward from blocking the attack with Kanshou and Bakuya. By any mean this man was fast, but maybe only one level faster than him or equal. And with their weapons on the same level, he should have been able to finish this man already seeing how he had other advantages.

But this man's skill was something to be reckoned with. He was good, very good in fact. He was very skilled to the point that by only possessing equal speed he was able to push Issei this much.

With a grunt, Issei forced strength to his arms and he pushed the priest away who flipped and landed on the floor. The man's face was still stoic while observing Issei, who also gave the same look to the priest.

The priest gauged his enemy while gripping Excalibur Rapidly with a firm grip in his hands. The boy's appearance was actually... not too clean. Dirt covered most of his appearance and he also noted the boy seemed to be tired, but not because of their battle. Could it be he had been in a middle of training or another battle before coming here?

This boy possessed superior strength and his speed was also at the same level as his own while wielding Excalibur Rapidly. His skill was also clearly far better than most students he trained at the Church. This boy was not a simple child but a warrior.

He was a warrior who possessed experience in fighting and even war perhaps. Seeing his age this young warrior shouldn't be older than Xenovia or Irina perhaps and yet, the difference between them was great. This young man reminded him of himself when he was young.

'Tsk, this was supposed to be a simple grab and go mission. Now it has become more complicated...' The priest thought with annoyance. He himself held quite a high title in the Church and if some devil noticed someone of his caliber coming to a place of devils who were siblings of the Maou it could be considered as a serious move of the Church.

The priest had come here since Vasco really wished to save Asia Argento. The previous wielder of Durandal was quite fond of Asia and had felt saddened when he had heard the girl had been exiled. Vasco had already tried his best to track the girl and save her. He had already been able to gather supporters of the holy maiden in the Church and now, with his own support added, they just needed Asia to come back to the Church in order to fix the girl's reputation and tell everyone the truth of her innocence.

Vasco had finally tracked the girl down and was quite worried when he discovered Asia was in a place full of devils who were siblings of the Maou. He had already sent a small scout to this place and prayed that he was not too late. He hoped the girl had not been turned into devil because of her ability and innocent nature. And his prayers had apparently been answered when the reports revealed that she was still human.

But Vasco had been concerned when he had heard that there was a fallen angel with her. Vasco suspected the fallen angel did something and bound the girl to herself to use Asia's power, so a plan to rescue her had been developed. Originally it shouldn't have been him who came to this place, but this mission had to be done in secret and thus needed a skilled person.

Now, it wasn't a problem for Vasco to order another exorcist, one who specialize in stealth to sneak in and rescue Asia, but there was something amiss with the city lately, and doing so would catch the attention of the faction that opposed Asia.

It was then Vasco remembered him. He was originally on vacation, free from the Church's eyes and untracked for a moment save for Vasco. He had sent him a letter and explained the mission, and then gave him permission to take one of the Excalibur fragments just in case the mission became more dangerous.

He naturally didn't want to do it, seeing how he was on vacation and already retired, but Vasco was quite desperate when he asked him, not to mention the girl also seemed very innocent. And it was also one of his jobs as a fellow believer of God to help each other, so why not? Even Christ himself had gladly saved the lamb that was lost.

So that was why he found himself here now, before entering this place he had already set up a boundary field here. This field prevented any detection from the outside. The effect was no doubt effective, but because of that the barrier was quite fragile.

It would break from a simple single attack from a high-class devil level being, and seeing the boy's skill and strength, there was no doubt it was going to break if they kept fighting.

"Wait! Wait!"

Issei blinked when Asia suddenly appeared between him and the priest, the girl's expression quite troubled.

"P-Please don't fight anymore!" Asia said with a sad face. "C-Can't we just talk about this?" She asked as she turned to the priest "M-Mitelt-chan said Father is here to take me back to the Church right? T-Then wouldn't it better if we talk about it first?"

Issei's eyes showed a small surprise at the information of the Church wishing for Asia to come back. Among all things he never thought this would be the reason why the priest came here.

"It depends..." Issei said. "I'm willing to talk and would have done so in the first place, but seeing this Father here blatantly attacked Mittelt..." He let it sink into the man who showed signs of some regret on his face before it was replaced by a calm look.

"I apologize for that." The priest grunted and he lowered his sword to show he no longer wished to fight. "If it can be resolved peacefully then I am also willing to talk about this so that there won't be any violence." He said and Issei noted the man's tone was sincere and honest.

Issei observed the man in front of him. His face was calm and stoic. He slowly put down Kanshou and Bakuya but kept his grip on them, his muscles still not relaxing, indicating he was ready for any surprise attack.

The priest saw the young warrior in front of him lowering his weapon and took it as sign for a truce for now and he too was willing to talk despite his muscles and stance still being tense. He then decided to be polite since it would be better to lift the tension that was still in the room.

"Your name, young man?" He asked.

"It's proper behavior for someone to introduce themselves first before asking." Issei shot back with a smirk and the man felt his lips twitch slightly upwards. This boy had quite the tongue.

"Pardon me, my name is Ewald Cristaldi." Cristaldi introduce himself. He heard a gasp from the fallen angel and Asia, who had been staring at the battle ever since the beginning. "Now, may I ask your name?"

Issei narrowed his eyes, judging from Asia and Mittelt's reaction this man had to be a big shot from the Church. Why was he here then? "Hyoudou Issei at your service." Issei introduced himself. "Now tell me, why are you here? Judging by Asia and Mittelt's reaction you must be some kind of higher up from the Church. What is someone like that doing in devil territory? Not to mention the two devils here are siblings of the Maou." He asked with an impassive face and tone that left no room for argument.

Cristaldi didn't show any sign of being intimidated by Issei. He calmly raised Excalibur Rapidly and then sheathed it before making a gesture with his hands that he didn't mean any offense.

"Like Miss Asia said, I didn't have any objective other than taking Miss Asia back to the Church." He replied and paused. He was about to continue but then stared at his surroundings. "Before we talk further, wouldn't it be better if we talked in a more... appropriate place?"

Issei blinked at that before he also observed his surroundings and grimaced. Well, the living room was a total mess now. The TV was broken and bent into a strange angle, the sofa was sliced open to reveal the foam inside it, and table, chairs and the other furniture was broken on the ground.

Oh well, this would cost quite much to repair, wouldn't it? And with his current finances... Oh God, that old vampire was going to make nasty comments, he already could imagine them in his head.

"Let's... repair this place first then..." Issei murmured, he could feel there would be headaches to come. First that devil and now someone important from the Church came and wished to take Asia. He already had enough problems with Diodora, and now the Church too?

First a fallen angel, second a devil and now the Church? Oh great, what faction was going to try to recruit Asia next?

'If they were after me I wouldn't be surprised, seeing how Ddraig attracts problems due to his nature, but Asia? The girl who can barely harm a small bug is the one who attracts problems? Really? Really? Damn!' Issei grumbled in his mind as he used his magic to fix the room.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! How you all?! New chapter already out! And what this? We reach 300+ Favorite and Follower! Oh yeah! Give applause for this story! Thank you all for love and like this story! I really happy you all willing to read it despite. It grammar were bad**

 **As you can see this chapter have meeting with Diodora, well you all expect Issei to strike isn't he? But he not, he very wary to Diodora but he won't throw first punch... Well at least not if his warning not ignored**

 **Issei maybe still quite reckless but remember he have EMIYA most memory and experience, he at least will try to play calm and careful. He learning quite fast after all and Zelretch also help him**

 **For any of you who surprised at Diodora appearance you shouldn't be. One of reviewer T-B-R pointed that Diodora plan to 'Save' Asia but failed due to Rias able to get her due to Issei saving her. In here there no Rias which mean Asia are free player so he decided to approach her**

 **We also see the bonds between Mittelt and Asia, those two are Issei first companion and they will play quite role. There bonds between them of course and I hope I able to show it in here, I also show how the girl view about Issei**

 **In here I also added small Asia background story, no matter how you see it Asia at least will going to feel small happy the moment she free from Church. It was absolute and Human nature to be free in begin with, like in Captain America movie said "Human are independence creature." and that was true**

 **Asia in here were not exception for that, yes she love to healing and help people but she also wish to be free, she wish to know and see the World too. If you don't like then sorry for that but my Asia will be difference from Cannon since Zelretch and Issei influence later in future**

 **Unlike in Cannon, Issei and everyone support Asia and never made attempt to change her. In here Issei did, he don't want Asia nature change but he want her to be more firm and at least brave to said 'no' sometime**

 **And Church! Ha! I doubt any of you expect that one wouldn't you? You all should knew, Vasco himself also try to save Asia, it was noted iin vol 19 but he were just like Diodora, also too late due to Rias get her first. And since Asia are free player he still try to get her but he can't just send normal person. True if he send very strong person it will make the Devils in territory skeptical but that if the Devils aware**

 **In here Ewald actually in vacation and have nothing to do so Vasco try to ask help from him and he did lent his hand to the Durandal wielder**

 **Ewald in here similar like Fake Assassin, if you notice it his parameter status maybe lower than Issei save for speed that enhanced by Excalibur Rapidly but his skills surpass Issei and allow him able to push Issei back**

 **Next chapter will be talk with Ewald about Asia! What going to happen?! Will Asia go back to Church now they want him back?! Will she leave Issei group?!**

 **Hahahaha you have to keep reading to find out about that! This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	9. The Wicked Revelation

**This chapter have been edited by Sir Godot! All the credits of the better grammar and spelling were given to him!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8. The Wicked Revelation**

* * *

Utter destruction...

That was the best way to describe what Zelretch was currently seeing. He had monitored Issei who had suddenly appeared again and told him to create another artificial dimension, however, unlike the boy's usual voice when he asked for something, this one was grave and empty.

It took a moment for Zelretch to realize why the boy was angry. It seemed that the boy found out the truth about a certain matter and now wished to blow off some steam since he couldn't do anything other than throw a tantrum for the moment. The Vampire could feel even Ddraig's enraged aura leaking out without any attempt from Issei to be restrain it, indicating how pissed off he was.

Zelretch, without a word, created a dimension by using a part of the Dimensional Gap. After all, he had a good connection with the big scaly dragon who currently resided there, so creating one wasn't hard.

The old wizard also created not just a big space but one that was quite a durable too, and he did not regret it seeing how Issei immediately exploded into Balance Breaker and began to throw crimson beams and Broken Phantasms enhanced by his Boosted Gear around.

He made sure to create a big enough area to contain one small region and in less than 10 minutes, half of it had already been turned into nothing but a wasteland under Issei's rampage.

Well, he couldn't blame the boy for being this angry, what he had just found out would probably make every hero's blood boil. It was a dirty and sick action that perhaps even rivaled how Zouken Matou threw his adopted granddaughter into his pit of worms while laughing, or it could be worse, it depended on how people viewed it.

The vampire caught sight of the red armored boy who was holding a red bow and sword that was shaped like... Zelretch recognized the sword at one glance, that was definitely an altered Caladbolg, however, the bow that he had created was actually new, where did it come from?

BOOOOOOOM!

One thing that Zelretch could say as he let out an impressed whistle was, in the aspect of destructive power, Issei's Balance Breaker was clearly a match for an Ultimate-class devil or even more, seeing how he had just destroy the rest of the untouched place with that Caladbolg. And unlike one launched by EMIYA, this one was red with a green outline whose explosion rivaled a small nuke. The place it had hit was now nothing but scorched earth at this point.

Another new technique? No... That Caladbolg was Boosted before being turned into a Broken Phantasm, that was very impressive. To do that took a great deal of control, it seemed that the boy's rage allowed him to be more focused to destroy his enemy. It was not the crazy rage of a berserker, but a calm and cold fury, the fury of someone that could plan his vengeance for a long time.

Or you could said, it was the wrath of a King.

Zelretch saw Issei flying at him, still clad in his red armor and his red dragon wings sprouting from his back. Slowly the wings stopped flapping and he landed in front of him.

The armor shattered, like glass that was struck with steel. As it broke and shattered, Issei's body lowered itself as he held on to his knee, gasping for breath while having sweat flowing down his face.

"Satisfied?" Zelretch asked and Issei only glared at him. "Still not? You are that exhausted already, better stop it before you drop dead."

Issei stared at Zelretch and snorted. "Don't tell me you worry about me, old man?"

"I don't... It'd just be a shame if you died this soon, and aren't you going to have a big event soon? If you're going to collapse from exhaustion and can't participate due to that, it won't be funny." Zelretch snorted back with a grin, although he knew Issei could actually still go a few rounds without being completely exhausted.

Meanwhile Issei's eyes sharpened at the mentioned event that was going to come soon. He could feel his blood boil slightly already.

"You are right... At least now I'm calm enough..." Issei said as he stood firm and flexed his shoulder. "I can't afford to be exhausted more than this... It's better if I save all of this rage..."

Zelretch only stared quietly as he looked at Issei. The boy's face was a mask of calm rage, and his steel eyes were filled with nothing but fury that was ready to be unleashed.

"Killing him in anger is not the right to do, you know..." Zelretch said.

"My anger is well reasoned, old man!" Issei hissed. "After what he has done, does he think he can escape easily? After what he has done to Asia?!"

"Your rage and anger is well reasoned, but if you kill him in this state it will only make you lower than him."

"What is the difference if I kill him in rage or kill him in a calm condition?! Murder is murder! There is no difference!"

"You know well that there is!" Zelretch barked, making Issei flinch. "You know very well that there is a difference... Killing someone in the name of vengeance is different from justice... It's not you who is talking when you say there is no difference, it's EMIYA..." He stated, making Issei's eyes widen. "That man no longer feels anything, in his eyes murder is murder, there is nothing else. He is a man who lacks everything, a man who never loses anything because he doesn't have anything in the first place. He doesn't have pride, he doesn't have anger, he doesn't feel happiness, he is simply a void... In his eyes murder is murder..."

Issei felt himself just struck to the core when Zelretch finished speaking. What Zelretch said was true, he knew well there was a difference between killing in rage and killing with a calm mind. This event was really clouding his mind. He had known that he would have to face things like this in the future, but he never thought it would be this soon.

After taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself and it worked as he felt his mind become less troubled. "The path of becoming a hero really isn't easy, huh... Especially for a beginner." Issei muttered with a small chuckle and Zelretch snorted.

"You should speak about that with EMIYA. I'm not the guy who you should ask that." Zelretch said simply. "So, you finally done?"

"Yeah..." Issei grunted as he cracked his shoulder. "I'm finally done... Let's go home... I need to rest so I can kill that bastard." He said and Zelretch nodded as a magic circle formed beneath them, ready to teleport them.

* * *

 **Earlier**

Well... Damn...

Among all things I predicted or expected, this was actually something that never crossed my mind. To think that the Church would try to recruit Asia back, that was really unexpected.

I mean, after what happened to her, I didn't think the Church was really willing to take her back. I didn't mean to imply that Asia was not important but the 'Holy Maiden' title was not that high, if you put it in mundane terms, they were almost like a Governor who handled one province, that was how worthy a 'Holy Maiden' was. And the Church was big, REALLY big! I wouldn't be surprised if there were a hundred nuns who held the tittle of 'Holy Maiden'.

The title was given to nun that possessed a special ability or talent, either it came from their bloodline or a Sacred Gear. In Asia's case it was her Twilight Healing, but there were many others as well. So to think Asia, one of those 'Holy Maidens', would be recruited back was very surprising, not to mention the one who came to collect her was Ewald Cristaldi.

I could understand why Mittelt was now staring at Ewald with a very wary expression and why Asia gasped in surprise and shock when she heard this priest's name, even I was quite shocked when I finally read the sword in front of me.

Ewald Cristaldi, or Cardinal Deacon Ewald Cristaldi, was the original wielder of Durandal. He was a veteran warrior despite his appearance as a middle aged man, and he was a normal human that did not possess any Sacred Gear or ability save for his talent to wield holy swords, and yet he was able to slay an Ultimate-class Devil by himself, alone and without aid save for the Excalibur fragments. And not just devils, he also dealt with an eight winged fallen angel who had been running rampant and causing problems.

This man... As long he was holding that one sword, I doubted Sona and Rias's whole group would stand a chance. This guy was very strong, even without that sword he was already fast enough to handle my speed and when he held that sword even I had a difficult time against him despite me having superior strength.

Granted, I was tired and exhausted because of my training. I had just done a straight 12 hours of training! Give me a break, even if I still could hold out against him, most of my strength was already depleted! The fight would have been very different if I had had my full power.

However, the same could be said about him. This man was the user of three swords. Him only using one was proof that he had also been holding back, you could say that currently we were at a stalemate since I didn't have my full power and he didn't have all of his swords.

Whatever I said, it didn't change the fact that this man was someone you had to be wary of, he was very skilled to the point that even being overwhelmed by strength he was still able to win. He probably had the equivalent of "True Eye of the Mind" if he were categorized as a Servant.

And that sword...

For the sake of the God of the Bible who was already dead, I swore I could hear EMIYA laughing his ass off while rolling on the ground somehow. At the same time Gilgamesh produced a sound somewhere between a mocking laugh and an enraged yell due to having the Excalibur of the famous Arturia Pendragon reduced to... reduced to that sword.

If it was put in the category of Noble Phantasms, this sword would only be a D+ level Noble Phantasm! It was even lower than Kanshou and Bakuya! Granted it would be a C-ranked one if it struck a devil and was wielded by a proper user, perhaps someone like Ewald, but in the hands of a simple exorcist? It was lower than Kanshou that even I could snap it by simply reinforcing my arm and using Boost on myself with Ddraig's power!

Granted, the Excalibur in this world had not been forged by the Lady of Lake and it also wasn't a crystallized phenomenon using the wishes of mankind as basis. Instead it was forged by the God of the Bible, by the hand of the God who was thought to be the creator of humans. I thought it might be enough at least to count it as a replacement.

However, when it was broken and God was dead, no one could reforge it. According to the history I got from this sword, Heaven and the Church wanted to reforg the sword through alchemy but failed. The sword couldn't be recreated by them. So they made seven pieces from it, but in the end it still wasn't complete and the swords were nothing but pale imitations.

Yes, they had a few unique powers and were probably quite dangerous, but only to devils and also, the sword was fragile, it was almost like staring at a half-baked cake or in my case, this sword was a failure to be traced.

No wonder EMIYA had been laughing his ass off until now while muttering 'Excalibur? Really? Excaliboom or Excalibit is better.' He probably used weapons like this as Broken Phantasms and projectiles rather than wielding them.

And Gilgamesh still had not stopped yelling about 'Mongrels daring to taint his beloved's sword, their creations were not even worthy of licking the real one!'

Don't ask how I could hear them, I just did somehow and for the sake of my sanity I didn't want to know how, it was probably that old vampire trying to mess with my head again.

And to add to the insult, this sword probably wouldn't even give a scratch to Berserker's - the Heracles version - skin, no matter how many times you slashed him with it. The giant would probably laugh before flicking your head off from your body, or worse, the sword would break just when it made contact with him. Even if you used it as a Broken Phantasm, Berserker would probably only scratch his skin and say 'some bug just stung me'.

God I could imagine it already in my head, a chibi priest wielding Excalibur Rapidly and striking a chibi Berserker while shouting 'For God', only for the sword to be broken when touching the chibi giant, and then the giant would respond by swinging his axe-sword stone and turning the chibi priest into nothing but a porridge of blood and gory flesh.

That was clearly not a pleasant image, how my mind came up with that I didn't know, but one thing was sure, I blamed Zelretch for that.

"Thank you Asia..." I grunted as I felt the warm light on my shoulder disappearing along with the last bit of discomfort.

Asia, who had been healing me from the wounds of my training, gave me a warm smile and nodded. This girl really was almost like a true angel. The exiled nun turned to Ewald who was sitting in front of us with the same refreshing smile.

"Cristaldi-sama, may I heal your wounds too?" She asked nicely.

Ewald gave Asia a gentle smile and nodded, he extended one hand that had a bruise mark on his wrist. "You may, child. It seems my small confrontation with Hyoudou-san here dislocated some of my joint." He said, accepting the offer.

It seemed he also had not escaped completely unharmed, well he must have underestimated my strength at one point and it had resulted in his muscle spraining.

It had been fifteen minutes since we started to fix this room and the room's condition was... Better than before at least. The destroyed floor and ceiling were already fixed, the room's condition was back to normal but the destroyed furniture was something else.

You couldn't just create a TV that was destroyed out of nowhere using magic, well maybe you could but that was only if you were an expert on that subject. And between our current group none were experts for that, I, myself was only able to use small elemental magic and floating in the sky, at that level clearly I couldn't be called an expert, beginner was a better title for me.

Right now we were sitting in the dining room since the living room's condition was beyond repair, everything was mostly destroyed so it left the room blank, almost like a new room. There were no chairs or anything else, so we had to use the dining room to talk properly.

As Asia finished healing him, Ewald stared at his hand and flexed it, probably trying to test it and he seemed to be satisfied as he glanced to Asia with a smile. "That healing ability of yours is superb, just like the rumors say." He praised her and Asia smiled in gentle manner.

"Thank you, Cristaldi-sama."

"Please, just call me Father..." Ewald told her and Asia nodded. "Let's get to business then."

Hearing that, we all straightened our posture. Asia herself moved to a chair on my side, and Ewald also put on a serious face while staring at us.

"First, I want to apologize for what I did before. I came and attacked Mittelt-san over here and caused quite a bit of damage to this place." Ewald apologized politely.

"It's fine." I grunted, my face still stoic. "I'm sure you're not completely at fault, Mittelt here," I glanced at the fallen angel who showed me a surprised look. "Can also act quite aggressively, right?"

"Eh?!" Mittelt blurted in surprise. "B-But! I didn't do anything!"

"Really?" I asked dully. "You didn't do anything that showed you were going to fight? No making any offensive moves?"

"Err..." Mittelt scratched her cheeks sheepishly at that. "If you put it that way..."

I only sighed while shaking my head, I was sure Mittelt also provoked Ewald actually and I was not surprised. She still harbored some ill feelings against humans after all and it wasn't just a wound that you could heal with ease, especially if the human was an exorcist, like the ones who killed her parents.

I put my hand on her head and she perked up. I gave her a reassuring smile that told her I wasn't angry and ruffled her hair, making her blush slightly and lower her head again due to embarrassment.

"I apologize for the behavior of Mittelt here, Cristaldi-san." I said to Ewald. "I'm sure she acted quite offensive and it made you respond to it by attacking."

Ewald looked at me with a strange look for moment before nodding. "I accept the apology as well."

"Good." I smiled a little before removing my hand from Mittelt's head. "Now, would you explain to me what you meant by wanting Asia back?"

"Right." Ewald nodded with a stoic face. "As you can see Asia-san here was accused as a witch and betrayer of Christ due to being able heal a devil. Sacred Gears are a gift that God bestowed upon us so we could defend ourselves from supernatural creatures that target us, one of those creatures being devils." He explained to us and we nodded. "So it would be a great shock that the power to heal devils were suddenly to exist. We don't know how it happened but there is a theory: Sacred Gears are tools that are connected to the user's feeling and -"

"You all concluded Asia here was a witch that had a black heart and thus could heal devils." I said and I could see Asia's eyes widening in horror at that. Ewald gave me a nod with a solemn face. I did not hold back my snort. "Are you fucking kidding me? You look at her now." I pointed at Asia who looked horrified. "If she is a witch, then what does that make you? Ewald Cristaldi." I asked with a menacing glare.

"I-Issei-san!" Asia called me but I ignored her and continued.

"Judging from Mittelt reaction there is no doubt you must have been a top notch exorcist before becoming a Cardinal. How many have you killed Cristaldi-san? How much blood taints your hand?" I continued to ask."So much that even you can't measure it anymore, right? And yet they praise your name and call you with an honorable title for the slaughter that you did." I chuckled in a sarcastic manner. "Isn't a being like you who slaughtered more than hundreds supposed to be called a monster? Why is Asia, who did not kill anyone and only healed others, being called a witch?"

Ewald didn't show any sign of being offended or anything when I started talking and pointing the facts out to him. He sat there in silence and stared at me with a stoic face while listening to my insults and rant.

"Believe me, there is an explanation for that. However, as much I hate to say it, I can't explain it to an outsider." Ewald responded to me while closing his eyes for a moment before reopening them. "But one thing is sure, there's proof that Asia-san here is not what she was accused to be and if she comes with me we can clean her name."

Asia stared at Ewald with wide eyes when she heard that. I could tell there was a gleam of hope growing in her eyes. Proof, huh? What did they find?

"And why do you want to clean Asia's name in the first place? For what reason do you need Asia back?" I asked. There had to be some motive why they wanted Asia back, but what?

"Believe it or not, our intentions are sincere." Ewald answered and I furrowed my eyebrows. The priest let out a sigh "Issei-san, I know that from your perspective and considering what we did we are probably the bad guys in your eyes, and I can't blame you. But you have to trust me this time, we really are sincere and genuine. The Church is trying to save a lost lamb like Asia here. She's not the first one who got her title and reputation returned." He told me and I only stared silently.

Well, I couldn't just rebuke that statement. While it was true that the Church had shown a bad attitude so far, it didn't mean there were no good people in there. I guess this Ewald Cristaldi person was one of them, although I still wouldn't let my guard down.

"And what exactly is the proof you have to fix Asia's reputation? You can share it with us, surely it won't also be a secret, right?" I asked with narrowed eyes and Ewald shook his head.

"You are the one who saved Miss Asia in the first place from the fallen angels, right? Then you deserve to know about this too. And Mittelt-san over here is a fallen angel that is kind to Asia I take it?" He asked back and I nodded.

"For an exorcist you're quite civil to a fallen angel." I remarked with a small smirk and he only chuckled in response.

"I don't see this world only in black and white." He told me before clearing his throat. "Back to the topic, as you can see when Asia was exiled, Cardinal Priest Vasco Strada tried to help her so she would not get exiled."

Another gasp came from Mittelt and Asia when they heard the name Ewald spoke. So it was another figure at the top of the Church's food chain. Apparently Asia was quite favored by important people in the Church. I made a mental note to ask them about this person later.

"However, when Strada-sama tried to gather the proof of Asia-san being innocent, the other people had already made the decision by themselves, making it too late to save her. However, that doesn't mean Strada-sama was willing to give up, he went to the Cardinal who was responsible for Asia-san's exile and talked with him, trying to prove her innocence." Ewald explained to us.

"Strada-sama..." Asia murmured. It was clear by her tone that she was very happy hearing that.

"After a few debates, Strada-sama got the permission to do an investigation and he was able to prove that Asia-san here is innocent, so Asia-san's name and reputation will be restored. And Strada-sama did his job very well." Ewald said to us. He then began to put his hand in his robe and pulled out a folder. He opened it and pulled out a paper which he gave to Asia. "Tell me, Asia-san. The devil you saved, does his appearance match the description on this paper?"

Asia began to take the paper and I also glanced at it with my reinforced eyes. Black short hair, around the age of 17 - 19, pale milky skin, yellow-brown eyes, handsome face, picture included.

Yep, the devil in that picture was clearly Diodora.

"Y-Yeah. I-It's him..." Asia said with a nod and I immediately saw Ewald's face turn grim as if he had just confirmed something bad.

"Asia-san, when I said Strada-sama took his investigation seriously, I really meant it. Strada-sama read the data and tried to find a flaw in your accusation. He searched for the devil's appearance by asking the priest that saw you healing him and after he did he searched for him through the data in the Church and he found something. He found one flaw..." Ewald pulled out a pack of documents from the folder before he placed them on the table.

We all reached for the documents and began to read them.

 _Name : Lucy Westwood_

 _Age : 16_

 _Height : 158cm_

 _Weight : 49kg_

 _Status : Exiled_

 _Lucy Westwood was one of the Holy Maidens in the Christian Church. She possessed large mana reserves and used them to learn simple healing spells, however, one day she was caught making a conversation with a devil and after some investigation we find out that Lucy Westwood and the unknown devil were already in contact for a few months. Because of that Lucy Westwood was exiled for making contact with an unknown devil that sneaked into Church territory without telling it to the relevant people._

I narrowed my eyes at the data. Excommunicated for talking with a devil? Well, seeing the devil was in Church territory, it was actually quite dangerous. The devil could have tried to gather intel while using the nun as a cover. After finishing reading it, I flipped the document and read another one.

 _Name : Michelle Angelika_

 _Age : 15_

 _Height : 161cm_

 _Weight : 48kg_

 _Status : Exiled_

 _Michelle Angelika was one of the nuns that followed the training program to be a combat exorcist, however, in the middle of her training she was sighted helping a devil who was fighting a group of people that were trying to kill him. According to Michelle the group simply wanted to kill the devil because it was their nature and Michelle couldn't accept it since the devil didn't do anything wrong to begin with. The people she drove away began to protest and it caused a small riot, thus causing her exile._

Another Nun that was exiled? This time my eyes became grimmer, somehow I didn't like where this was going. I began to put the document away and began to read another one.

After the third document I realized it. With each file I read I could feel my blood freeze and my heart stop beating for a moment before resuming. I kept reading the files before tossing them away and beginning to re-read the files again to make sure I was right.

"W-What the hell is this?" I muttered with disbelief and wide eyes while reading the files.

Mittelt and Asia, who were reading the files as well, didn't seem to notice it. They showed a confused expression and didn't understand what they just read other than simply data of nuns or Church people that were exiled.

 ** _"Tell me, Asia-san. The devil you saved, did his appearance match the description on this paper?"_**

Ewald words echoed in the back of my mind as I kept re-reading the files. My hand was shaking and my skin also got paler slightly, I could tell Asia and Mittelt called out to me in worry but I ignored them as I extended my still shaking hand, trying to deny the possibility and the horror that could happen and going for the file that I still hadn't read.

Anya de Vallerie, a nun that learned light magic from the Church, exiled due to making a secret pact with a devil and getting found out. Claudia Strauss, holy maiden that specialized in using purifying flame, exiled due to making contact with a devil as well.

Devil, Devil, Devil, Devil and Devil...

 **"Asia-san, when I said Strada-sama took his investigation seriously, I really meant it. Strada-sama read the data and tried to find a flaw in your accusation. He searched for the devil's appearance by asking the priest that saw you healing him and after he did he searched for him through the data in the Church and he found something. He found one flaw..."**

No... No... No... No... NO! He didn't... He didn't... That... That MAN DIDN'T! It was probably just a coincidence! There was no way! I knew he was a bastard, but surely he didn't go on such a level of low! He was of Rias and Sona's generation! Zelretch himself said the current generation of devils was quite tame! So... So...

Quite tame... But that didn't mean they couldn't bite you... Even a pet snake will eat its master's baby if it was hungry...

There were no coincidences... All... All were set up... These poor nuns who were as pure as Asia or even more perhaps...

 _Oh God... Oh Jesus... Oh Virgin Mary please, please have mercy on these souls..._

"God... Oh God..." I breathed out with shock, I lifted my face and stared at Ewald with a horrified look and he only gave me a solemn nod with a grave look.

"What?! What is actually happening?! Issei! Oi! Tell me!" Mittelt demanded at my side but I was still in shock so I couldn't answer her. It was Ewald who told her.

"Tell me Mittelt-san, what is the similarity you found in these files of exiled nuns?" Ewald asked grimly and Mittelt scowled, she seemed to take a moment to think about it.

"They were all exiled because of de..." Mittelt trailed off as her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. I had no doubt she was aware of it already, even Asia was able to put it together as she let out gasp and had tears emerge from the corner of her eyes.

"No..." Asia whimpered weakly.

"All of them were exiled due to making contact with a devil, and according to the witnesses Strada-sama was able to gather, the devil's appearance exactly matches the one in there." Ewald gestured to Diodora's information that was lying on the table. "All of them happened just in the span of four years, 15 Holy Maiden exiled or excommunicated due to making contact with him and afterward we never saw them again."

Even I was still in the middle of disbelief and shock. I could hear Asia begin to sob and Mittelt had already moved to comfort her while Ewald silently stared at Asia with pity.

This was... This was bullshit... All those nuns and holy maidens... Girls who were innocent and pure... Gone... I had no doubt Diodora turned them into slaves already...

I knew... I knew I should have provoked him further so he would have attacked me and I could have snapped his neck... If that had happened, at least I could have declared he got what he deserved for all those girls he broke and turned into nothing but slaves.

And moreover I should have known he was actually that kind of person... From Asia's story it should have been obvious... Why would he ask a nun for help when there was a hospital half a mile away? And moreover, how could he have known Asia was able to heal him? Why did he not bother to hide his true form but instead had his bat-like wings out in the open so that no one that laid their eyes upon him would doubt what he was? It was clear that he had wanted to use Asia in first place.

I should have known all of this, it was very obvious... And yet...

Ah... Ah... What was this feeling? What was this empty feeling inside me? Ah... Could it be the feeling of regret and powerlessness...? Is this how EMIYA felt when he recalled how he can't save Rin and all of his friends? Was this why he tried his best to insist to think he never lost anything? To crush the void that was eating his heart?

I let out a bitter and humorless laugh, it probably caught everyone's attention and I could tell Mittelt called my name but yet, it did not register in my mind.

All those girls... I failed to save them, they had already become what Diodora wanted. All those girls who could have been kinder and more innocent than Asia... Gone just like that... All of this happened in the past so I couldn't do anything about it, I couldn't do shit to fix this and save those girls. They have been under Diodora's grasp for years already, their souls and hearts probably already dead and tied to Diodora. They probably couldn't live without him anymore.

Ahh... What a mess. What a mess...

I let out sigh while shaking my head, a bitter smile adorned my face and I let the files I held fall from my fingers onto the desk. Slowly I leaned back into my chair. I inhaled deeply and shut my eyes and attempted to calm the emotions raging inside of me.

Everything around me exploded, sending splinters flying in all direction, making Mittelt, Asia and Ewald jump away to keep a safe distance from me.

It didn't work... Obviously...

* * *

It was Ewald who acted first before Issei exploded.

As soon the boy let out a bitter chuckle, the Cardinal immediately recognized what kind of laugh it was. It was not simply a laugh of sadness, it was a laugh of sadness followed by hopelessness.

The laugh was filled void of hope to the point that he was not going to care what he was going to do anymore, a laugh that said 'Ah, it was hopeless to begin with so I can do anything right? It's not like it will change a thing, but at least I will get satisfaction from my act'

That was clearly not a good thing, not at all.

And when Issei shook his head, Ewald could sense his mana already beginning to pour out, so he yelled instantly while jumping back, causing Mittelt and Asia to follow his suit, just in time to avoid a burst of energy that exploded from Issei's body, destroying the table, chairs and everything around him save the area where he was still sitting.

His fair skin turned to pure tan instantly, countless strange lines appear on his body and glowed green, his brown-white hair became pure white while his steel gray eyes were now emerald colored and glowing. The air around him felt so heavy it was as if the gravity around him changed to a higher level.

Despite his experience, Ewald couldn't help but feel sweat drip from his forehead. The power that this boy radiated was big, it was maybe even on par with some of the entities he had faced in his youth.

Just what kind of being was this boy? This boy was not youkai or mythical creature, at least he could tell that. This boy was a human, there was nothing else about him that was strange. But to think there was a Human at his age with this absurd level of power... The raw power he radiated was enough to be compared to Dulio and...

'That's it! This boy is a Longinus user!' Ewald realized, there was no other explanation. It was clear that the boy in front of him was a Longinus user. 'But which one?'

The answer came when Ewald stared at Issei's eyes that were glowing with an emerald color. For a moment the world around him was gone, turned into nothing but a black abyss that was surrounded by majestic flames that were blazing and eating at everything.

Then he saw it, a giant red claw sprouted from the hot magma ground that crushed everything beneath it like a child planting their feet into sand, leaving a giant mark on it.

 _Dragon_

It was followed by a long serpentine red neck that rose from the ground as if a giant just awoke from its slumber. Its head was triangular shaped and possessed one horn on it snout, adorned with curved spines and ivory fangs.

 _Red Dragon Emperor_

Its giant red body rose up, followed by scaly red wings that were large enough to blast away buildings with a single flap of them. The Dragon rose to it full height, its long neck tilted up in proud manner as it stared down at him with its emerald green eyes that were glowing in a menacing and threatening manner.

 _Boosted Gear, this boy possesses that Longinus...!_

Then it opened its jaw. It was supposed to be saliva, but instead it was flames. A very hot flame and red liquid dropped from its mouth, burning the ground under it instantly.

Then its face turned into a jeer. Sneering as it glares down at him, the red dragon cocked back its head, then leaned forward and unleashed a massive and destructive roar that split and crush everything in its path.

It took everything Ewald had to not lashing out at the boy who was only sitting in his chair. His hand was already on his sword, ready to cut him down the moment he saw that image.

It was like an animal that was cornered by its predator. The overwhelming fear and the feeling that it was close to death was enough to make the prey act out of desperation, lashing out at its predator with everything it had.

Ewald felt just like that. That was why his hand and body moved. It was his primal instinct and nature that made him move like that, acknowledging the boy in front of him as his predator. But he was able to stop it, barely, but he did. He didn't know what was going to happen had he followed his instinct, but for some reason he knew it would have been bad.

"Hyoudou-san!" He yelled to the boy who was staring blankly ahead, his gaze unseen due to his glowing emerald eyes. "I know you're angry! But you have to stop! Mittelt-san and Asia-san are being crushed by your power!"

He was not lying about that, right now Mittelt and Asia were whimpering in the corner of the room. The dining room had also turned into the same state as the living room, completely destroyed by Issei's power that crushed everything.

That yell was enough to snap the Sekiryuutei out of his anger as his power instantly receded, like a raging animal that had its neck chained and leashed, the aura pulled back immediately.

The boy's skin turned back to normal, the glowing green lines that ran down to his body disappeared and his white hair turned back to its mixture between brown and white.

The boy blinked, his eyes still glowing. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and then reopened them. Gone were his green eyes, having turned back to their usual steel gray. "Sorry for snapping like that." His tone was sincere and genuine. He turned to Asia and Mittelt. "Sorry Asia, Mittelt... It's fine now. I'm not mad anymore."

The girls who were in a corner due to fear stared at Issei... The young man gave them a reassuring smile that said everything would be okay.

Then they stood up without hesitation. It was because they had seen that smile before. Mittelt had seen that smile when Issei had accepted her as his companion, saving her from her loneliness and her own hatred. Asia had seen that smile when she had been held hostage by Raynare, after saving her from the death that had threatened to take her.

That smile was the smile of a hero.

"I-Issei-san..." Asia stammered with a small, relieved smile.

"Geez, Issei... You scared us too much... Really." Mittelt sighed while shaking her head in exasperation.

"Hahaha! Sorry, sorry." Issei chuckled sheepishly before he took a look at his surroundings and blanching. "I just increased the damage, didn't I?" He asked with a visible grimace on his face and Mittelt nodded, looking amused.

"This time I'm not paying." She replied, making Issei's shoulders slump.

'And I was wishing to buy that new magical girl outfit for Shizune...' Issei cried anime tears mentally as the image of Shizune in her magical girl costume disappeared

 **[Ehem! Remember there's something more important!]** Ddraig reminded me.

'Right.' Issei replied with a nod and he cleared his throat. "Anyway, all these files aside... You wish to use these files as a proof for Asia's innocence?" He asked Ewald, who had been silent ever since that outburst.

The Cardinal's hand moved away from his sword and his muscles relaxed afterseeing there was no more danger. "Yes, this proof might not strong enough to blame that devil if we brought it to an argument with the devils' side, however, seeing the Church is also quite paranoid about devils, we can use it..."

Ah, he planned to manipulate the Church's hatred for devils. This Vasco Strada person was very smart, Issei could accept that as he nodded.

"Well that is a good strategy, it will work." Issei said with a nod of acceptance before he turned to Asia. "So Asia... What is your decision?"

"Eh?" Asia was clearly surprise and taken aback by the question, as it was clearly visible on her face. "Issei-san?"

"I'm not going to forbid you if you want to go back to the Church." Issei continued while shrugging. "This is your decision, I have no right to interfere..."

"You are going to let her go just like that?" Ewald asked visibly surprised.

"Who do you take me for, Cristaldi-san?" Issei asked back with furrowed eyebrows. "I'm Asia's friend, wishing the best for her is my job. If she wants to go back then I'll let her go. True, I will be saddened by her departure, but if she wants it then what right do I have to stop her? Unlike some people who think of her as a tool, I'm her real FRIEND." Issei said while making a snide comment at the same time.

'This man...' Ewald's eyes narrowed. There was no doubt that Hyoudou held the Church in contempt and it seemed that wouldn't change for quite some time.

Asia meanwhile was clearly panicking. She wanted to go back to the Church and treat the people there again, but at same time she also wanted to stay with Issei-san, and there was Mittelt-chan too...

Her panic and confusion were very visible as Ewald turned to her. "You do not need to decide now, Asia-san." He said. "It must be very sudden for you, originally I planned to take you back instantly if you were in danger or in a bad situation but..." He paused and stared at Issei and Mittelt, and then gave a small smile. "But it seems you have people that care for you already, you are in good hands, Asia-san, so I think I can give you some time..." He raised his hand and held up two fingers. "Two days... I will be staying here for two days. That's as much time as I can give you. I can't give you more, seeing it would endanger my position. This is a stealth mission after all, and if devils were to find out about my presence here..."

There was no need to explain further. For Ewald Cristaldi, Cardinal Deacon of the Church and also a veteran warrior who was an expert to come to the place of the Maou sisters, this would be considered as a serious move, everyone in the room understood how critical it was.

"That is acceptable as well." Issei grunted in agreement. "Asia will give her answer when she is ready in these two days." He stared at Asia for confirmation and the nun slowly nodded, indicating she accepted the condition.

"Well, then it's settled!" Ewald nodded to them before pulling out some paper and giving it to Issei. "Please contact that number if you are done, I will visit your place in an instant."

Issei took the paper and stared at the numbers. "So, are we done?"

"We are done." Ewald confirmed. "However, may I ask a question?"

"You already did." Issei pointed out while smirking, causing Ewald's eyebrow to twitch. "Just kidding, ask away Father..." He stated.

"Thank you, boy." Ewald said with a fake sincere tone before his face turned serious.

"Judging by your tone and expression... It's clear you met this devil, am I correct?"

If Issei was surprised he didn't show it as his face remained stoic. He should have expected it seeing who he was dealing with. This was Ewald Cristaldi they were talking about, a veteran warrior and a man that had his own legend and mark in the books of the fallen angel and devils.

"Yes... In fact, one week ago that devil came here and proposed to Asia." Issei confirmed, making Ewald's expression become grim.

"I see... I expected he would do something like that, no doubt he originally planned to 'save' Asia-san from the fallen angels' grasp." Ewald said in a knowing tone. "What is that devil's name?"

"Diodora Astaroth." Issei answered, not making any attempt to hide it. He knew Ewald was also quite angry inwardly.

Ewald eyes widened at that. Astaroth. Oh he knew that name quite well, it was the family of the current Beelzebub. This changed everything. This Devil was quite hard to get because of his position. He couldn't just kill him without a good reason or proof.

"That complicates things, seeing how he is the brother of a Maou, doesn't it?" Issei asked with a small smirk and Ewald smirked back.

"Nope, it doesn't..." Ewald replied with the same tone before sighing.

"What are you going to do with him?" Issei asked.

"As much I want to kill this devil, I can't. Not only is he a sibling of the current Beelzebub, but the proof and the files we have won't be enough to accuse him. If we killed him the fault would fall on us." Ewald said while gesturing to the files and folder he had, thankfully only blown away by my earlier outburst.

Issei stare at the files. Ewald was right. All of this proof was clearly not enough to accuse Diodora and make sure he'd get punished. They needed more, something bigger so they could catch him.

Slowly a smirk appeared on Issei's face and it didn't go unnoticed by Ewald. "I take it you have an idea?"

"Oh I do... But I need your cooperation. Are you willing to work with us?" Issei asked and Ewald blinked before letting out a hum while rubbing his chin.

His mission was only to get Asia back, doing this was very dangerous and risky, and it was also not on his to-do list. While Ajuka Beelzebub didn't hold any overly great affection for his sibling like Serafall Leviathan and Sirzechs Lucifer did, he was of course going defend Diodora.

This was dangerous... He was playing not with a normal fire here, but a big one made of hellfire and given his situation about this secret mission he was also walking on thin ice already.

But on other hand, if he succeeded, it would worsen the reputation of the devils and also the Church would be able to rub it in their faces... And it would also stop another devil trying to steal or corrupt someone from the Church.

"Tell me your plan first..."

* * *

 **Oh yeaaah! Done! The meeting with Church and talk about Asia problem!**

 **You all in here see how Issei anger about Diodora act and how he throw tantrum and temper. We also get to see glimpse of his power in Balance Breaker at here, he use Boost and increase Caladbolg power then turn it to Broken Phantasm**

 **It not small feat to do, he able to did that was not easy and will be explained further in another chapter**

 **Investigation about Diodora? If you all noted Diodora himself were still young and yet he already have full set of. Peerage and all of them Nun or figure in Church. Clearly you won't think Church won't count this suspicious right? True the data and the timeline when it happen was quite far and careful but the data and file was saved in Church**

 **The data exist but it just troublesome to looking for it and people not willing to do that. Strada when try to save Asia of course going to search of the files and strong proof so Asia could be proved innocent**

 **And he caught Diodora action, the description of the Devil that given from witnesses was more than enough to make him able to act, it was one flaw of Diodora plan, he never alter his appearance and while the time he commit his act quite long but if gathered... You got busted**

 **True the proof were not enough to accuse him but it strong enough to bring Asia back to Church, they could make excuse that said the Devil somehow able to alter Asia ability but not her heart**

 **So yeah... Diodora in deep shit, in MY opinion in cannon the investigation about him maybe stopped due to Asia become Devil and can't be saved however since Asia not... Well Diodora now in trouble...**

 **You all can expect we getting close to finish this Arc and we will enter Kokabiel Arc afterward**

 **As for the bad grammar, if you all want to know not need to worry. Right now my Beta currently edit the previous chapter, I just going to publish the chapter first before it edited so please be patient**

 **As for Kinunatzs comment about UBW. Okay I admit it was my fault, what I mention was UBW of Shirou not Archer. I will fix that as soon as I could later when I write about it in another chapter, Issei will possess more Noble Phantasm from UBW but I don't think it quite many seeing Archer originally not from any route Fate Stay/Night, it possible he not the one who facing Gilgamesh so he not copy most of his treasure**

 **I also thinking Archer won't be summoned by Alaya at Age of Gods seeing he only kill people. He summoned to kill, that's it, all people he kill also mostly normal Human, Noble Phantasm that exist in Age of Man also close to not exist, save for Fragarch or few perhaps that held in museum**

 **Anyway! This is it for now, I hope you all love this chapter and satisfied with it! Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	10. Hunting Down the Devil

**This chapter have been edited by Sir Godot! All the credits of the better grammar and spelling were given to him!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9. Hunting Down the Devil**

* * *

Diodora couldn't believe his luck... It... It was... It was either good or bad, he couldn't decide...

On one hand, if he tried to see it in a positive view, Asia was now free from that filthy Dragon and he could get her. Oh, Diodora was not arrogant. Well... yes, he might be a bit arrogant, but he knew his limits.

He knew Sona Sitri was a smart person, he knew Rias Gremory was also quite talented for someone their age. Those two weren't called "Rookie Four" along with Sairaorg Bael and Seekvaira Agares for nothing

However, after talking with them he didn't know if their tittle and reputation really suited them at all...

When he asked them about this Hyoudou Issei person he received a VERY big warning to not anger and stay away from him. Even Sona gave him a warning once again before their meeting with a very stern tone.

He actually didn't understand them. Why? Why did he have to be careful? Even if Hyoudou Issei really was a Longinus user, he was a still a human, he was only a baby who was holding some sword, nothing more.

Compared to him, who was a High-class Devil and brother of the current Beelzebub, Hyoudou Issei was nothing. Even if he possessed a Longinus so what? Even if it was the Boosted Gear, so what?

Until now, there had been no user of the Boosted Gear capable of defeating a Maou or a God despite its status as a Longinus, most of them were only able to kill an Ultimate-class creature and even that took a very talented user.

In Diodora's eyes, the Boosted Gear was a Longinus that was imperfect, and the possessors were also a bunch of weaklings that couldn't even use it! True, it could boost you until it gave you the power to kill a God, but the problem was that no one was able to reach that level because the user's body broke down due to their inability of handling the pressure of it!

What good was doubling your power if it was equal to zero? No matter how many you times you doubled it, zero would always be zero! Even if you multiplied it a billion times, the result would always be zero! Ha!

Those users that were capable of reaching an Ultimate-class monster, they were some warriors who came from a famous bloodline, clans of warriors and yet, he was only able to reach Ultimate-class, not even close to a Maou save if he unleashed Juggernaut Drive, a technique that consumed the user, killing him in process.

And Hyoudou Issei? What was so special about him? A simple man who was around his age and came from a civilian family? What could he do? He was only a normal person! At best he would perhaps be able to reach a Middle-class Devil and that was it! And mind you, the difference between Middle-class and High-class was nothing to sneeze at!

But if it was Divine Dividing... Now that was a different story... Between Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear, it was not a secret that people were more afraid of Divine Dividing's user.

If Hyoudou Issei possessed Divine Dividing he would be someone who Diodora would be wary to. Unlike Boosted Gear that doubled the user's power, the Divine Dividing halved the power of the enemy every 10 seconds

That was dangerous... Very dangerous...

Even if the user's body was too weak to handle the stolen energy, it would be much more effective than boosting yourself. If you possessed zero power while possessing Divine Dividing, you could steal your enemy power and increase your strength, changing the number from zero to something greater.

That was an IF though fortunately for him and sadly for Hyoudou Issei, that man possessed the Boosted Gear so Diodora felt there shouldn't be any reason to worry about him

Back on track...

It was yesterday that he received a call from Sona Sitri to stop sending gifts to Asia Argento's place. Now, he would probably have ignored her about that, but he didn't because she said that Asia Argento was taken back to the Church.

That immediately got his attention

He instantly went to Kuoh City, entered Hyoudou Issei's place and demanded to know what the hell happened. How? How could the Church wish to take her back?! This was the first time he heard about it!

When he asked that filth, he explained that the Church needed Asia's healing power to heal some Cardinal that was wounded. The wound was very fatal and cursed, and the Church had already tried to heal it by themselves and failed. And at that moment they remembered Asia and wished to have her back

Like he expected, the filth had fought back but the Church had overpowered him, leaving him wounded, and taken Asia back with him. There was no doubt in his mind that the filth was weak, him having been beaten by an exorcist was more than enough to prove it.

When he finished his story he immediately lashed out at him, berating him how weak and useless he was to let Asia be taken away like a toy. Oh how he enjoyed the man's silence and grim face when he insulted him, that man had some nerve to call him Flying Mouse and Mongrel! Him! A High-class Devil!

He really felt the best when he put filth like that in his place.

And in the end that filth finally asked him to rescue Asia... Oh Diodora really felt smug and gave another berating and scolding to that filth, but in the end he promised that Asia would be in good hands, his hands, a man who would be able to protect her unlike him.

If you called becoming a slave and forever infatuated with him good, then yeah... She clearly would be in good hands...

Now to put it simply, in a positive way Asia was now free from that filth and he could 'save' her! This time the girl would clearly fell to him and become nothing but butter that melted in a frying pan.

But in a negative way, he had to kill Church people once again and if he was not careful it could cause conflict. Sure, he had already killed one exorcist when he fled after wounding himself so Asia could heal him, but that time it was well planned, he already knew his enemy's territory and timing. This time however he did not.

He didn't have the time to study it since if Asia was being taken back and there was no doubt that once she was in Italy she would be watched with even tighter security and getting her then would be impossible.

He only got some info from the filth that the exorcist who took Asia was a middle aged man and very skilled with the sword. They were also planning to take a plane today and were probably already on their way to Italy.

The time limit was too small and he didn't have any chance to make a good plan other than charging straight at the exorcist when they arrived at the airport.

He was actually quite worried, but he ultimately dismissed it, he had done this multiple times before. He had charged and sneaked into Church territory, stolen their nuns and corrupted them so he was sure this time it would be okay as well, he had confidence. Not to mention he was also bringing his whole peerage, no matter how strong this exorcist was, there was no way he would stand a chance against him and his whole peerage.

So it would be fine, he believed in his luck too, it had never failed him before after all, so what reason was there to think that it wouldn't work this time as well?

* * *

Ewald was driving his car while putting on an impassive face as he stared at the scenery of the forest that surrounded them. His hand rolled and controlled the steering wheel as he found a curve on the path of his car.

On the seat on his left was Asia Argento, who was wearing a nun attire like the one she wore during her time as a Holy Maiden.

Currently they were on their way to the Church to meet with Vasco and some of his people that were ready to welcome him for finishing his mission of bringing back Asia Argento to the Church and restoring her tittle and reputation.

 ** _"Tell me what your plan is first..."_**

Its was just yesterday when Asia told him her decision and what she wished for after which they instantly executed the plan that Issei made. And thus he explained it to everyone, he explained how the plan would go and what part everyone was going to play.

Ewald had to admit, the plan was quite simple and yet also effective at the same time... Simple was best sometimes. It was plain... Too plain and too common to use...

 ** _"It's too simple... Are you sure its going to work?"_**

He had asked the boy if it would work. The plan was quite simple and yet... The boy had only shrugged and offered a smile.

 ** _"It's simple, yes, but you must know it isn't rare to achieve great things by using a simple plan."_**

Well, when he put it that way, it was clearly true, sometimes simple thing did turn the table to the other side. And besides, if he rethought the plan again now, it was actually quite effective and the chance it would work was also quite big.

It was a simple and plain plan, but it was well planned he had to admit.

"Nervous, Miss Asia?" Ewald asked as he saw Asia fidgeting in her seat.

"Y-Yes." Asia stammered, truthfully, she was quite nervous about this plan. It was not like she didn't believe in Issei-san, she knew and trusted him it would work, but she couldn't help but feel nervous.

Ewald only gave a reassuring smile to the nun, knowing how it felt from experience "Don't worry Miss Asia, just take a deep breath and let it flow out through your mouth slowly, it will sooth your nerves.." He comforted her.

Asia did as the Cardinal told her, taking deep breath and letting it out from her mouth slowly. As soon she did that she could feel a small part in back of her mind relax slightly.

"Thank you, Father..."

"You're welcome, child." Ewald responded kindly as he kept focusing on his path.

There was a momentary silence between them as they kept gazing at the path of the vehicle they rode in. Ewald's face was impassive and calm while Asia's face contained a small amount of nervousness, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the car wheels rolling.

It was Ewald who broke the silence, his eyes narrowed at the road in front of him and he hit the brake, stopping the car making Asia let out an 'EEK' of surprise. The Excalibur wielder gazed at the street far from their position.

To most naked eyes it was empty, there ware nothing there save for the cement and smooth road. However, out of nowhere suddenly a green magic circle appeared, and the symbol of the current Beelzebub clan came to life.

Light engulfed the whole street for a moment, and as soon as it had appeared it was gone and when it did, standing in the middle of street was Diodora Astaroth in his full glory.

* * *

 _"The plan is simple, Cristaldi-san. We currently have something that he wants." Issei said as his gaze fell on Asia._

 _"E-Eh?"_

 _Ewald eyes gained a gleam of understanding at that, not just him but also Mittelt, but the latter had a small horrified look as well._

 _"Issei!" Mittelt said with horror. "You can't possibly think to-"_

 _"Why can't I? It'ss our best advantage." Issei cut her off, his face stern. "Diodora wants Asia, we bait him using her, it's simple like that. We are going to pull him out and then finish him off for what he did to all those nuns and Holy Maidens." He stated._

 _"But to use Asia is-"_

 _"I won't do it unless Asia agrees." Issei cut her off again as he turned to Asia and his features softened. "Asia, I clearly need your help for this, but if you don't want to then it's fine, I will think of another plan..."_

 _Asia actually felt very uncomfortable, not just had the Church come and tried to recruit her back and she had to pick between Issei-san and going back to the Church again, but it was also revealed that the devil she had helped had actually manipulated her ._

 _All in all Asia was not an evil girl, that was not her nature, she was a kind person. Even if she had been manipulated, if Diodora were to ask for her forgiveness she would probably give it to him._

 _However, after some talk with Zelretch-ojisan during her stay here she was aware that the world was not only black and white. Not to the level of someone wise or elder, but she at least knew that there were gray lines between black and white._

 _She preferred to pick the white line of course, but it was also unavoidable that the gray path would follow, no matter what you did even if it was a 'white' line deed, the gray one would be affected too. For example, if you rescued someone from a thief it would seen as a noble deed._

 _But what about the thief? What if the thief had his family waiting for him, hungry for food? What if he had children that were barely a year old? It was clear that if the thief was caught, then the fate of his children would be sealed._

 _When Zelretch asked that her what one should do, she didn't have any answer except for silence._

 _Asia didn't care if Diodora tried to manipulate her and if he asked for forgiveness she would give it to him as long as Diodora really was willing to change. But what about those nuns? What about her fellow Holy Maidens that had been corrupted?_

 _She couldn't... When thinking about what happened to them she.. couldn't... Not after hearing what Zelretch-ojisan said about how the world worked... What Diodora did..._

 _"I... I will help..." Asia responded with firm determination in her eyes._

 ** _"The plan is simple. Use Asia as a bait and give Diodora a very limited window of opportunity so he can't make a fail-safe plan. He's going to be aware that once Asia reaches the Church this time, she will be out of his reach forever and for that reason will act, the only fail-safe plan he can make will be a very predictable one."_**

Ewald kept his face calm as he swung his sword and blocked the green demonic energy that Diodora shot at him, slicing it apart without a problem. Inwardly he couldn't help but frown, this boy had power but almost no skill, he couldn't truly use his power. Yes, he was a High-class Devil and his Mana reserves were also quite big, but so far he mostly used simple attacks.

When he heard the Devil that was responsible for this was a brother of Ajuka Beelzebub, the Genius Maou who made the Evil Pieces and also the one who managed all technologies of the Underworld, he had already prepared himself for the worst.

But now that he faced the boy he was... disappointed...

Really... He was really disappointed... He was not a battle maniac but the skill Diodora was displaying was... utterly sad compared to the infamous Ajuka to the point he almost pitied him.

Another demonic blast came flying at him with fast speed, so moving his legs Ewald blurred from Diodora's vision to dodge the attack. The attack was fast but he was faster.

Ewald briefly glanced at the sword he held, it was a simple European style sword. However, to a smith's eyes, this sword was not simple, it was perfect. Ewald, as a sword user, recognized it, the sword was well crafted, very well in fact. The shape, the edge and the weight, it was as if it was made just for him, it was almost like a copy of Excalibur Rapidly.

It also possessed the same ability.

The sword was able to increase his speed, almost like Excalibur Rapidly, and although he was not as fast, it was enough to give him ebough speed to handle a normal High-class Devil entity. It might lack the light and holy element of the Excalibur Fragments but its durability, strength, and effect was almost the same.

 ** _"You can't bring your sword with you, it would alert him too soon. Hide that sword, lock it with a seal so he can't detect it. I will give you a proper weapon to fight him."_**

That was what the young man had told him. At first he had doubted the sword's ability when he explained it to him, but when he had gripped the sword, it had given him a sensation that was similar to Excalibur Rapidly, boosting and increasing his speed beyond human limits.

Just what was this sword and how did he get it?

'I have a battle to fight now, such matters are currently unimportant.'

Again, he dashed forward with speed that surpassed normal human beings and reached for the Astaroth heir. His hand blurred and delivered a strike.

The Devil raised one hand, a green magic circle engulfed it and he blocked the blade that almost chopped his head off. Sounds that were similar to steel clashing against steel resounded as his hand met the sword.

The heir of Astaroth made a displeased noise with his tongue at seeing this. He was actually not a close range fighting type, he preferred himself at long range, but until now none of his attacks had managed to hit him!

He had already conjured his demonic attacks into multiple and countless projectiles and yet, the exorcist merely moved with speed that surpassed even his Knight and swatted them all away like it was baseball!

This exorcist was also very close to killing him until now! This one was very skilled to be able to push him this far! If this kept going it was just a matter of time before this exorcist got him!

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a blunt pain in his stomach. His eyes opened slightly, indicating he felt the pain before he felt another force slam into his face, making him stumble back.

However he forced himself to ignore the pain as he brought his head back up, just in time to avoid getting his head sliced off by the sword, cursing inwardly as he jumped back and created some distance while shooting multiple projectiles created by his demonic power.

It worked as the priest found himself stopped in his track and leaped back to dodge the attack, skidding on the ground while still wielding his sword.

"You are quite weak for a High-class Devil..."

Diodora held back a growl when he heard that. Weak?! Weak?! Oh he was going to pull this man's tongue out from his mouth when he was done with him! He was angry, he really was! Oh how he wanted to curse this man but he couldn't since he had to refrain himself, Asia was watching him now. If he showed his true nature now it would be quite bad.

Wait...

Asia was watching but...

He briefly glanced at the car and saw it was still there but Asia wasn't!

What?! What was the meaning of this?! Where was she?!

"You only realized it now, devil? You are too late, my friend has already taken her away while we were fighting..." Ewald stated with a small smirk, taking quite some amusement from Diodora's shocked face.

"You filthy lowly human!" Diodora snarled, no longer holding back his attitude. "I will make sure to rip off your head and send it back to Church in pieces!" He shouted in anger.

Ewald held back his smirk that was about to widen. Now he was finally showing his true nature with Miss Asia gone, typical. The guy only pretended to be noble and all, oh well. At least he wouldn't get a headache from the way he spoke again, using words like 'destiny', 'fate', and 'will rescue you even if the world separates us' made him feel disturbed.

"Why don't you come and try, devil?"

* * *

Moments later

Already in his battle outfit, Issei observed his surroundings while putting on an impassive face. It was a dense forest, dense and quite thick. There was no doubt he was in some kind of jungle, a place where no one lived or went to visit without any special event.

It was a perfect fighting place.

'He should be here any moment...'

Issei leaned his back against a tree, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his red cloak fluttering due to the breeze of a gentle wind along with his brown-white hair. There was no sign of emotion on his face save for his stoic expression and his sharp steel gray eyes.

The plan was simple, use Asia as a bait to pull Diodora out. Give him a limited time, make him unable to make a proper plan so his moves would be predictable.

After that, Ewald would distract him. The reason why Issei didn't let the Cardinal using his Excalib...burt... He still had a hard time to call that sword Excalibur somehow, there was an enraged yelling of Gilgamesh and laugh of EMIYA whenever he did it and that was REALLY annoying.

Anyway, the reason why he didn't let Ewald use his sword was because it would corner Diodora too soon. The amount of holy and light element Excali...bit Rapidly radiated could push Diodora to flee so wouldn't rescue Asia if he found out that the exorcist that was taking Asia was very strong. What? Diodora might be quite obsessed with, her but it was very obvious that he wouldn't throw his life away just for her!

The sword he made for Ewald was simply a failed copy of Excalib..it Rapidly, it was almost like what EMIYA did to Caladbolg, he altered the holy sword, removing its holy and light element but not the speed effect. In exchange for its holy and light power, Issei replaced it with durability that was higher than Excalibit Rapidly.

It wasn't hard for him, he could alter a sword of such a level. It was only a D ranked one after all, he originally couldn't make swords that possessed such abilities yet, however after copying and tracing it he was able to.

'He's here...'

"You!"

Issei tilted his head and turned to face Diodora who emerged from the bushes. He stare at him with small smirk. After Ewald had distracted him, Issei had taken Asia and hidden her to lure Diodora to this place, the place where he was waiting. He had already asked Ewald for permission to be the one to do this, and he had agreed.

"Welcome to your grave, Diodora Astaroth."

The permission to silence him... Permanently...

Diodora's eyes widened, the smiley eyes he always wore no longer there and it was clear that he was surprised. But it only took a moment before it turned into snarl as he finally figured out the situation. "YOU! YOU-"

BAAAANG!

Whatever he was going to say, it was cut off when Issei moved. He was simply a blur to Diodora's eyes, one second he was leaning against a tree, next the devil saw him right in front of him. He was grabbed by a hand before he felt pain from getting slammed to the ground. Then another sharp pain erupted from his stomach, courtesy of Issei's kick, making him gasp and launching him crashing through several trees.

"I know what your plan for Asia is, devil." Issei said in tone that was obviously not friendly as he approached the devil, his eyes focused on Diodora, who was trying to get while in pain.

Diodora, who managed to balance himself, clearly had not expected this. It hurt! Hurt! He couldn't believe it! How! How was this pathetic filth able to hurt him like this?! It was unacceptable!

However, despite the pain, he couldn't help but smirk. Oh, he knew? He found out? Did the Church tell him? It was a big possibility but how he knew it didn't matter...

"Asia... She knew it, right?" Diodora asked with a gleeful look.

"Everything." Issei simply responded, his tone void of all emotions and Diodora burst into laughter, a laugh that was filled with joy.

"I see.. I see... Well, it's too bad that I couldn't see her face. It must have been filled with despair, wasn't it?" Diodora cackled in glee.

"You enjoy it?" Issei asked, his tone still void. "Why?" He asked.

"And why not?!" Diodora sneered. "They are people from the Church, my enemy! Isn't it my job as devil to drag them down to despair?" He said with a gleeful laugh. "Oh... The expression of the women affiliated with the Church falling, no matter how many times I see it, I never get bored of it."

Issei was silent, his eyes merely bore into Diodora without showing any sign of emotion on his face.

"Ah, why am I talking to you anyway? I shouldn't bother to! I don't care what your plan is or what you are going to do. Asia must be here right? If she is nearby, then it's simple! All I need is to kill you, bring your head and throw it at her feet! Then she will have all her hope shattered! Her expression will be perfect!"

Diodora raised both hands and green demonic energy filled his hands before countless green projectiles emerged around him, glowing menacingly and taking shapes as sharp bullets.

"Die! Filth!" He declared and the projectiles were launched, all of them were made from dense Mana that was strong enough to destroy a boulder and even iron like twigs, and there were many of them, dozens if not more, even a devil with the Rook trait would find their defense unable to stop it entirely.

Issei stared at this silently, his face still holding the stoic visage as he looked at the incoming attack. He was aware of what they were capable of. However, despite knowing that he simply deadpanned and stared ahead. This attack was deadly to a normal human and would take down most Middle-class devil or angels.

Middle-class.

His magic resistance was able to block High-class magic.

So when the attack hit him, it was obvious that they instantly dispersed, dissipated, shattered like a glass that was being thrown against a brick wall. An attack on such a level couldn't scratch him, nevermind harm him.

Diodora's shocked face clearly brought pleasure to Issei, despite his raging emotions behind his formerly stoic expression he couldn't help but smirk at his opponent's look of disbelief.

"Is that it?" He asked in a bored tone.

The insult and taunt from him snapped Diodora out of his shock, and he snarled at him with anger added to it. "Don't get cocky! Your petty trick won't save you again!"

This time he put more power in his demonic magic, the number of the sharp green projectiles increased, their color turned darker, more shaped and also more solid looking. The power behind it was now more than enough to destroy a High-class devil or angelic being if the attack hit them point blank, and all of them were pointed at Issei, floating in the air menacingly before being launching at him like missiles bombarding their target.

Issei stood there silently. Then his lip moved.

"Trace On."

Mana surged around him, flowed to his hands, formed into a blue flame that took the shape of swords, followed by green lightning that gave the constructs life. Then the twin married swords, Kanshou and Bakuya appeared.

Issei raised one of his hands that was holding the white snow sword. Then he swung it to his right, repelling the missile that was coming at him, before he raised his black Chinese sword, swung it and repelled another missile.

Then he moved, his hands blurred as he maneuvered the twin married swords and swatted away all the attacks that were being launched at him like it was group of bugs rather than deadly beams.

Diodora stared at this scene with a mixture of shock and horror when all of his attacks were being swatted away, the projectiles he launched were many! Several dozens in fact! Every second he launch more of them, but none of them even reach their target, all of them were being swatted away, repelled, and batted away like they were nothing!

What was making him even more infuriated was the human, the filth! He was giving him _that_ look! The look as if HE wasn't worth his time! The look that told him he was much more superior than HIM! And a look that said 'I expect more.'

"Ku! You! Impossible! You are only a rotten dragon! Not only that, you are also a mere lowly human! Die you bastard!"

Diodora's yell of rage was followed by an increased number of his demonic energy projectiles. Sweat began to pour down from his forehead as he felt the strain from using a large amount of power begin to emerge.

Then the wave of demonic missiles was launched once again at the young man who had declared himself a hero. This time the missiles wer even greater in numbers and strength and thus also deadlier than before.

This time Issei was aware that the attack had become quite dangerous, the power inside it had increased and was capable of destroying any other High-class being, a mere blocking, swatting, and reflecting this time wouldn't work..

He has to destroy it this time.

Which wasn't that hard actually...

Using his magic power he sent it to his skin, his muscles and his tendons, reinforcing them to surpass any normal mortal limi.

His grip on Kanshou and Bakuya tightened and he took one step forward as he swung his reinforced arm, shattering a missile that soared towards him. Then he took another step and moved his hand again, crushing another missile and turning them into nothing but particles of green light.

Then he moved.

His movement was slow, only one second per step, and yet, his hands moved faster than before, faster than a devil that possesses a Knight trait. His twin swords twirled in his arms like they were dancing, they moved gracefully, slicing, shattering, crushing, destroying, and breaking all the demonic missiles and bullets like a wooden stick meeting an iron sword, like a glass shattering under the pressure of steel.

He kept moving while he did that.

Diodora's eyes widened further, shock and disbelief showing on his handsome face when he witnessed the sight before him. How?! How could this be?! How could this filth doing this!

"Impossible! Impossible! Impossible! You are just a filthy human! A rotten dragon!" He screamed in anger, however, one could notice that there was hint of fright in his voice.

Issei was silent through all of this, his eyes staying focused on Diodora while taking a slow step forward and crushing all the attacks Diodora launched. At this point his attacks were nothing but pure power. There were no flaws or beauty in them, it was simply bursts of demonic energy that were shaped and launched.

Such attacks were beneath him, especially when he was holding the twin swords together. Maybe he could hold or deflect a High-class bordering to Ultimate-class Devil attack if he wielded the twin swords, even if it was only for a moment, but that was still something.

So an attack of this level was clearly not a problem for him.

'Enough...'

Issei crushed another magic missile that was launched at him before he reinforced his legs, and then kicked the ground and launched himself at Diodora with speed that matched his hands' movement, all the while blocking the numerous missiles coming towards him.

Diodora didn't have a chance. He was too focused on using his magic and clearly not expecting Issei to suddenly rush at him. He tried to create some distance, but Issei was already in front of him. Spinning his body, his leg was raised and crashed into Diodora face.

And for a moment it was held there by time. His left leg was pushing against Diodora's cheek, and Issei could see that a few teeth were being dislodged under the force of his kick, and Diodora's mouth began to leak blood. Then it was followed by the sound of bone breaking from Diodora's cracked jaw.

That clearly hurt.

Then, time caught up once more, and Didora was flung backwards, crashing into the tree behind him, breaking through it before crashing into another, and then to the next one. It was safe to assume that Diodora clearly felt that one and it was clearly painful. Had he been a normal human, his neck might have rotated 360° and broken apart.

Diodora was in pain, he clutched his face while moaning painfully. His jaw was broken, not to the level he couldn't speak, but it was clear part of it was broken. He didn't understand. His mind couldn't comprehend just how all of this could happen. How could a human possess this much power?! Even if it was the Boosted Gear, he was but a mere filthy human! How could he hurt him like this?!

Impossible! Impossible! Impossible!

"Pathetic..."

The devil of the Astaroth family raised his face and saw the filth approach him, his stoic face having turned into an expression of disgust.

"When I heard that you are the brother of the current Beelzebub that is said to surpass even his predecessor, I was thought you would be quite a challenge." His tone contained disappointment, like a child that was given a toy, only to discover that the toy was merely a fraud. "You may possess the power of a High-class devil, but you can't use it, you don't know how. All you know is throwing it like it is some kind of toy and laser. You have no experience in battle at all, and judging by your wounds I believe this was the first time you had your bones broken." He closed his eyes while shaking his head, as if by staring at him he would gain a headache. "Pathetic..."

"Shut up!" Diodora yelled, enraged. "Who do you think you are to dare say that to me?! I will kill you! I will murder you! Nothing will remain of you! I will kill your friends, your parents and all of your family! I will-"

"I'm not in the mood to hear your idle threats." Issei cut him off, his eyes opened slightly. "I will give you one chance. Charge your attack, pour all your power into it, and drain all the force of your mind in for one attack. Show me your best, I will accept it."

Fire and unimaginable anger rose in Diodora's mind. How dare he! To degrade and criticize him like this! This! This filth! Enough! He wouldn't be ridiculed anymore! This man would die! One way or another! He would die now!

"You will die, mongrel! You will pay! You will suffer! I will KILL YOU!" He screamed as he raised both of his hands forward. Green magic circle formed around them, followed by a green light and yellow particles of demonic energy. It was swirling around his arms like a cannon that was being loaded.

Issei silently stared, at this. He then raised both of his hands, Kanshou and Bakuya armed and ready, his muscles reinforced so he would able to hold his ground and not be blown away by the attack.

"I am! Diodora of the Astaroth Clan!"

BAAAAANG!

A massive torrent of green demonic energy swirled as a white beam was launched at Issei. It destroyed everything on its path, leaving nothing behind.

Issei raised both his swords in a protective manner and clashed with the destructive force, his muscle instantly tensing as he felt his entire body being pushed back by the force of the attack. His legs twitched, and his body was slowly being pushed backward, but he held himself, he didn't show any sign of giving up against Diodora's attack.

With a small battle cry, Issei moved his hands. His swords sliced the attack into two and deflected them to different paths, one to his right and the other to his left, leaving him completely unharmed.

He took a moment to regain his posture before breathing calmly and standing firm. Then he raised one eyebrow at Diodora. "Is that it?"

Diodora clearly didn't know what to say after witnessing that. His shock went to another level and Issei was sure his eyes could pop out now since they were open very wide, even a mouse could enter his mouth too since it was also opened quite wide, indicating his mind couldn't comprehend his current situation anymore.

"Impossible..." He whispered in very low tone before his face morphed to one full of rage. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

"I'll take that as yes, and I guess that means its my turn now." Issei simply spoke before he dashed towards his enemy.

Diodora saw what was happening and was instantly engulfed by panic. Both of his hands moved forward and summoned a magic circle, which formed a wide and rectangular green wall just in time to block Issei's strike using Kanshou.

"Hahaha! You see! You see! My powers are better than yours!" He stated gleefully as his shield completely blocked Issei.

Issei merely stared in silence. Then his hand moved backwards, Bakuya dispersed into bluish flame and dissipated. His mind immediately went to the countless numbers of swords and weapons inside his mind, searching for one particular item, which he soon found.

"Trace On."

The blue flame aura appeared again, expanding and surpassing Bakuya's length while also becoming thinner. When it became solid and clear, the flame was gone and revealed a two meter long red spear. It was not an ordinary spear, it was a spear capable of piercing any projection made from magical energy. It was spear that once belonged to the legendary Knight of Fianna, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne or also called Diarmuid of the Love Spot, the spear Gáe Dearg: The Crimson Rose of Exorcism.

Issei grabbed the spear as soon as it appeared. He was actually not that proficient with spears, but at least he knew the basics on how to use one thanks to Unlimited Blade Works. With a proper stance, trying to mimick the Knight of Fianna, he swung the spear at the green shield that covered Diodora.

The barrier fell like a hot knife sliced through butter, it was clearly not capable of standing a single chance in the face of such a weapon. The spear did not stop there and kept going, also slicing Diodora's hands off, sending them flying off before they landed on ground with a disturbing sound, followed by blood spurting from the wounds that wet the ground.

Diodora stared at his arms that had no hands. His eyes widened in shock and it took a second for him to start screaming like a maniac. He began to stumble back while he kept staring at his arms that was covered with blood and dripping on the ground.

"MY ARMS! MY ARMS! MY ARMS!"

"Trace On."

SWOOSH! STAB!

Pain! Pain! So much pain! The pain was worse than anything! He had never felt such pain before! Diodora let out another scream as he fell to the ground, there was so much pain in his stomach region now, as if someone had just burned his intestines from the inside out, melting everything inside it like there was nothing but ice being turned into puddle from the heat!

He pulled his head up while coughing up a massive amount of blood and saw a sword, a sword was piercing his body and pinning him down. But it was not an ordinary sword, it was a holy sword. Lesser it might be, but it was stronger than an ordinary light sword and possessed a big amount of holy energy, that was why it could be called a holy sword!

Holy...

Horror immediately appeared on his face when he saw the sword that was a deadly poison for his kin.

"How does it feel, devil?" Issei asked as he approached Diodora, who was writhing in pain and had a horrified look on his face. "The feeling of having the holy and light element inside you... Its hurts, doesn't it?" He asked again, a smirk slowly spreading across his face. "Judging by your face you clearly never felt it in your life before, right?" He chuckled with mirth, enjoying the pained look of Diodora.

Diodora tried to utter words, but there was nothing coming out except for another scream of pain when he felt something just cut through his legs, but unlike when his arms had been cut off, he felt a very hot pain in his legs!

Issei merely stared with a stoic face as he cut off Diodora's legs with a Black Key. The separated limbs let out smoke as if it was ice that met hot water. He picked one of them and then raised it, showing it to Diodora who felt nothing but agony.

"You see this? This is your leg, I just cut it off." He stated while waving it in Diodora's face as if it was a book rather than a limb. "Let me tell you Diodora, when humans die they will go to Heaven, Hell or Purgatory. As for supernatural beings, I don't know what will happen, perhaps they are reincarnated, even devil might be. However, one thing I'm sure of." He raised his Black Key and pointed it at Diodora's leg and then stabbed it. "When devils are struck with holy or light element, their soul or the part of their body will be annihilated, it will be reduced to nothingness. Nothing remains, not even memories.." He told the devil and as soon he struck the leg, it turned into nothing but smoke, to ash. "Do you know what that means?"

Horror was the only thing Diodora could feel after witnessing what happened to his separated limbs, even with the pain in his stomach, arms, and legs, the horror about his fate surpassed them all. He would die! No! Not die! He would perish! He would be gone! He would be turned into nothing! His soul would be gone!

"Y-You can't! I-I'm the brother of a Maou! If you kill me-"

"You used your peerage to fight the exorcist that was coming, right?" Issei cut him off in a nonchalant tone. "Are you confident they will win? Let me tell you then, said exorcist is not merely an ordinary exorcist. He is Cardinal Deacon Ewald Cristaldi." He told the devil, increasing Diodora's horror further. "He faced Ultimate-class devils and won. Your peerage, all of them won't stand a chance against him. And you want to know the best part?" His lips curled into an evil smirk that would make even Gilgamesh praise him. "All of them are former nuns, they will be captured and interrogated. Then, the information about how you sneaked around in Church territory and corrupted their Holy Maidens will be revealed."

That! That could't be! That! That was!

"Yes, your deeds will be revealed and the Church has all the right to kill you. You already dragged their nuns down, more than a dozen of them, and now you tried to get another one during their rescue mission. When Church reveals this to the Devil side." He paused to add to the dramatic effect, "There will be no hope for you. You will die in here and be turned into nothing, bathed in darkness forever, unable feel any single muscle of your body..." He grinned at him. "Isn't it wonderful?" He asked in a very happy and jovial tone.

Diodora clearly didn't know what to say. To call his current situation a horror would be too good, too light! His situation was worse than bad!

"N-No..." Diodora whimpered, tears beginning to emerge from his eyes. "P-Please! N-No! Please!"

Issei didn't show any sign of sadness upon seeing Diodora's tears, and neither did he seem to consider his words, his face was stoic and he stared down coldly at him. "Know despair, Diodora... Despair that you caused to those nuns and maidens you defiled Diodora, feel it, taste it, enjoy it." He said icily. "Because when you turn into nothing, the feeling of despair will be better than what you are going to feel."

"N-No! P-Please!" Diodora was openly crying, fear gripping his heart. How?! How did this happen?! He didn't want to die! He didn't want to turn into nothing! He didn't want to! "I-I will give you anything! Money! Power! Honor! Res-"

SQUELCH!

His pleas and offers turned to nothing but a gurgle when Issei jammed the Black Key directly through his mouth, piercing his tongue and going through the back of his head. He tried to speak and scream, but nothing came out from his mouth. He let out a whimper before his body twitched and then went limp.

Then slowly, his body melted, letting out a black steam while it happened. His remaining leg dissipated, followed by his hands, body, neck and it kept going until nothing remained of him.

Thus Diodora Astaroth, brother of Ajuka Beelzebub and heir of the Astaroth Clan, perished...

While being calm on the outside, when he finally saw the remains of Diodora slowly perish, Issei wouldn't lie and try to deny it, but he clearly felt a sick pleasure from watching Diodora die and vanish. It terrified him realizing that he felt joy from his death, but he wouldn't try to deny it, he wouldn't try to feel guilty.

Dispelling the Black Key, he closed his eyes and let all of his muscles and tendon relax, his reinforcement also left his body, turning him back to normal.

Perhaps he would make Ajuka Beelzebub and Diodora's parents sad, but it was worth it. After what Diodora had done to the innocence nuns and all the Holy Maidens... It was nothing but justice...

"Is it over?"

Issei slowly pushed himself up to stand when he heard that familiar voice. He turned around and saw Ewald, followed by Asia. He had hidden the girl and told her not to look at what he was going to do to Diodora, he didn't want the girl getting scared from seeing his cold side. It was not like he was trying to hide it, he did kill Raynare in front of her before, but what he did to Diodora was another thing. He didn't think Asia would be ready for the brutality he performed on Diodora.

"It is... And his Peerage?" He asked back.

"Handled, all of them are being restricted with magic and I already called the Church, they will come in 15 minutes." Ewald informed me with a nod. "After we confirm Diodora's acts through the testimony of all the former Holy Maidens and nuns, we will have enough proof and reason to have killed him, even if he was the brother of a Maou." He told the young man who nodded back in satisfaction.

"I-Issei-san." Asia called in concern. "Are you hurt? I-Is there anywhere I can heal?" She offered and Issei turned to her with a smile.

"I'm fine, thanks for the offer, Asia." Issei answered kindly making the girl blush slightly, but a smile was adorning her face.

"I'm glad you are fine..." She responded warmly.

Ewald stare at the interaction with a small smile of his own, seeing such peaceful sight would always make him feel good. He briefly glanced at the ground that was soiled by a pool of blood. He could tell from the way it was marked that someone had lied there recently, dying perhaps with that amount of blood, but there was no trace of a body there.

'Did he kill the devil with a light sword?' He was not surprised if Issei had done so, the boy proved to be more than what he thought. He didn't depend on the Boosted Gear, only himself, he fought with sword skills that were very impressive for someone at his age. He probably had a few aces up his sleeve that might surprise even him. "Ah, Hyoudou-san." He called.

"Yes?" Issei asked as he turned to Ewald and saw the Cardinal give him back the sword he had made for him.

"I will return it to you, it is an excellent sword." Ewald said, the Excalibur Rapidly was being held by Asia and covered with a seal to prevent it radiating its power. As soon as he was finished with Diodora peerage he went to take Asia and retrieve the holy sword.

Issei took the sword from Ewald and nodded, giving him a small smirk. "Thank you." Issei said simply, he didn't want to reveal any secrets to the man, they might be allies for now, but who knew what awaited them in the future?

Ewald simply grunted, he actually wanted to pry, but seeing Issei's answer it was clear he wouldn't tell him anything. He took look at his surroundings and sighed. "It's finally over..." He said, smiling slightly seeing how there was nothing to worry about anymore.

"No.. It's not..." Issei responded, making Ewald and Asia turn to him. "Asia here still hasn't made her decision..." He said as he glanced at Asia who instantly stiffened.

It was true, until now Asia still hadn't made her decision. She said she would tell them when the plan was finished since she was still troubled, but to be honest, she still had not decided yet.

She wanted to go back to the Church, she really did. To be able to pray to the God, help people, see people smile when she finished helping them, and have the blessings of angels and God. Not to mention Issei already made them agree that this time she would be freer! She wouldn't be treated like a tool anymore! She would be sent to school and be able to enjoy life and may meet fellow Holy Maidens!

It was a true blessing! The Lord must have heard her prayers already! Her dream would come true! True, it was not perfect since she was sure the people around her would still treat her with higher respect or simply as a healer, but she was sure it would be better than before at least.

But... If she went back...

An image of Issei and Mittelt flashed through her mind, the time they spent together, the smiles they shared together, the laughter and activities they experienced, short as it had been.

But if she stayed with them the path she would have to take would be hard... Issei-san has said that and even admitted that it wouldn't be easy. Could she do it? Now there was chance of salvation for her, a chance where she could be happy... Even if Issei-san had saved her life and helped her, was she willing to sacrifice her dream and happiness?

...

...

...

Back to the Church... Or stay with them?

...

...

...

She stared at Ewald and Issei who were looking at her with expectation. The Cardinal gave her a kind smile, the one a father used for his children. Issei meanwhile only stared at her with an impassive face, not showing any sign of emotion.

Her choice...

Which one should she pick?

...

...

...

"I... I..." She stammered before swallowing, her eyes filled with determination. "I will go with..."

* * *

 **HALT! Cliffhanger no jutsu!**

 **Hello everyone! It been a while isn't it?! Three day precisely! So how are you all?! As you could see the new chapter is out already**

 **Nothing much in this chapter other than full fighting battle and how Issei work his plan. As you all could see in here Issei show ability of his Alteration and create new sword! What? You don't think he can't do that? Wrong! It was noted that he could create sword!**

 **True EMIYA have hard time to create because there Gaia in his World that hinder his Magecraft and also Mana in there not as many as D×D universe**

 **He able to alter and create sword but he have to copy it first and it not easy. Excalibur Rapidly only D rank Noble Phantasm, he could alter the sword and turned it into pure very durable steel**

 **However he still not at level where he could alter effect of thing such as Gáe Dearg or else, they are high level Noble Phantasm. Beside why he should alter it? He could pull the real one if he wish!**

 **Issei vs Diodora. Let be small realistic, we all knew the only worthy Strongest Youth was Sairaorg, his power already bordering to Ultimate-class Devil and the only thing that hinder him to become one was politic. Rias, Sona and Seekvaria, the three of them quite stronger than their generation but compared to Sairaorg, he going to beat them all, even if the three of them working together.**

 **Diodora here weaker than Rias and Sona, judging from character on we watch and read from anime it was clear he spoiled boy, the fact that shared to his Devil generation save for Sairaorg**

 **Diodora maybe held the power but he can't use it. It almost like large pool, he have the pool but he can't channel all the water inside it, only small portion since he don't know how to**

 **And like I said in Issei databook at "Chapter 2. Awakening of Hero", he possess Magic Resistance that able to counter most High-class Devil attack and when holding Kanshou and Bakuya his defense will become stronger. Add the fact Diodora in here not consuming Ophis Snake I guess it was very obvious he not that strong**

 **Issei here not OP, he just too strong for his current enemy. He will meet challenge during next arc, Kokabiel Arc of course**

 **As for Asia decision, that would be secret! Hahaha! Make a guess everyone! But before you guess randomly let me tell you I already could alter her path, even if she abandon Issei I have plan for her too!**

 **And one thing! For you who keep pestering me about Rias. Let me tell you I did not mean to bash her, it just if we take a look from realistic view! Issei here not a pervert but someone who hold morality in high regard that's why he hate her! I mean come on! He almost got manipulated to be killed then she come as Hero and revive him! Hellooo! It work to Canon Issei but not in here**

 **And to be honest don't you think pairing with Rias are too much?! Almost all crossover DxD pair their character with Rias! Naruto for example! Naruto, an Angel, fell in love with Rias who Devil. Naruto, Exorcist fell in love with Rias. Naruto, Son of God, fell in love with Devil. No offense to your all story, I found your story very good even I enjoy it but pairing with her is too much already! More than 60% fic I read all character paired with Rias! So I hope you all who pestering me about her anymore okay? Her fate will be shown later!**

 **Anyway! I guess that's all for this chapter! Oh and by the way "Chapter 4. Saving the Fallen Maiden" and "Chapter 5. Sticking Together" had been edited! The grammar maybe still bad but the spelling increased at least!**

 **Next chapter obviously aftermath of this and end of this Arc before we enter Excalibur Arc!**

 **This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**


	11. Between Devil and Church

**This chapter have been edited by Shirosaki Kizuro! All the credits of the better grammar and spelling were given to him!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10. Between Devil and Church**

* * *

"So..." I stared at Sona with amusement filled within my eyes "What is the need for you to call me again today?" I asked

It's been a week ever since Diodora demise upon my hand. After that everything went back to normal, I goes to school as usual, went training with Zelretch and Mittelt, spending time with my beloved Shizune-chan and else

While I was doing that, I was aware there's a conflict between Church and Devil about Diodora death. I don't know the details but Ewald just send me a secret letter last night about it

It's like what he promises me, he never mentions it was me who kill Diodora, but neither he mention about Mittelt so its technically become Church responsibility. It wasn't hard to make Diodora girls talk, seeing they speak about how Diodora 'save' them from the cruelty of Church, that instantly sealed Diodora fate and proof that Diodora did sneaking in to Church area and seduce them

The Church immediately went uproar after that, there are also a few who questioned why Asia should be brought back after what she did. It was Vasco and Ewald who come for her defense and explain everything about how possibility Diodora presence affect her and try to corrupt the maiden only to fail half way

Of course they didn't said that to the Devil side, if they brought about that to Devil it will raise suspicious on Devil side and they could be quite angry seeing their Devil who have 'special' power died while in truth those are nothing but excuse

Vasco told about Diodora case to Pope of Church who in respond report it to the Heaven directly to ask some help considering Diodora was a brother of Ajuka and...

Well, let just say Michael is clearly not pleased about what he heard. I don't know the details but the he said one of the Seraph will meet with Sirzechs and Ajuka directly three days ago and speak about it with them. He said the Seraph is really angry and even accuse them for trying to invoke the war once again

It can't be helped, Diodora had infiltrate and sneaking into Church territory where the agreement of truce happen and not only that, he stole and corrupted Holy Maidens and Nun from them, that was a very big violation to their agreement and truce for momentary peace

No matter how big position of Diodora is, even if he is a Maou brother, his act was very dangerous and risky, Hell just went through Civil War, and they can't afford to have another war now.

"I just want to ask how your condition is. I heard that girl went back to the Church..." Sona asked me

Ah... So it's about that...

When she calls me to the Student Council Office once again I was worry about Devil knowing about my act and me the one who dispose Diodora, or they send someone to investigate me. As far as I knew I didn't leave any trail save for Asia staying with me before the Church taking her away

Sona here didn't know about Diodora who went to 'rescue' Asia in the first place. After all I contact him using Asia phone, that man give his number to her. All I did was only calling him using Asia phone then BOO, he come instantly as I expected

Then how could Diodora knew Asia needs to be 'saved'? Well the blame fell to Diodora since no one knew, not even his peerage, apparently he only say that they will 'rescue' Asia and didn't said anything else

"Cut the crap Sona, I knew that's not the true reason why you are calling me here." I said right to the point and Sona let out a sigh as if agreeing with me

"While it's true that's not the real reason of why I was calling you here but at least I wish to know how your feeling is."

"Why? You care about me?" I laughed a little while leaning on my seat "Does the Ice Queen heart melted in the presence of warm fur of Lone Tiger?"

Sona have her eyes twitched few times, although her face is still stoic she clearly displeased with what she heard "Fine don't answer it." She said with a glare and it only make me laugh some more

"I'm just kidding Sona-"

"Call me Kaichou."

"I'm fine, probably a little sad but hey. Nothing to worry about, so you didn't need to worry about me Sona." I continued as if she never interjects my words, prompting her to send another glare at me which only make me amused "Where's Tsubaki and everyone?"

"They are currently busy with something else." Sona waved her hand in dismissive manner making my eyebrow furrowed

"You meet me without your guard? That was very brave of you." I commented with a small smirk

"It's not brave, but it's a sign of trust." Sona corrected me "I trust you, you won't hurt me I knew that. You already said you won't make a move to us unless we start it first, and I trust your words... No.." She closed her eyes for moment before reopen it "I trust in your pride and dream..." She gave me a small smile "After all, a Hero won't strike someone who didn't do anything wrong right?"

I blinked at her words, that was clearly unexpected. I never thought she will bring my dream and ideal like that. Smiling slightly, I give her shrug "Well if you put it that way.."

Sona only let out small chuckle at my response while crossing her arms on desk, she adjust her glasses then give me a look "Back to business. The reason why I call you here is because I want to know, why do you didn't inform me there is a Church people coming here? Especially that Ewald Cristaldi..." She asked stoically while putting quite a tone on the last part

I knew it, I already have prediction about this. If there is question she will ask to me it will be this. Ewald was a big guy from the Church faction, for him to come here, a place where sisters of Maous personally was a big move. It was the same like Maou coming to the Church out of the blue, it was a very risky action

I'm sure the Devil side going to ask for an explanation but since they were on the losing side since Diodora who is a brother of Ajuka was sneaking to their place at same time, and not just once but more than a dozen times. They can't speak unless they wish to make their position getting worse

"Well, it's not like I was supporting the Church or something. You knew I also don't like them seeing what they have done to Asia before..." I give a small shrug while taking the tea that was prepared for me "However Asia want to go back, this is also a stealth mission, a secret one too. Since there is some faction who opposes Asia going back it make Cristaldi-san mission unofficial, and seeing his position if his presence was heard by you, there is no guarantee that you won't report this to your higher instantly." I take a drink from the tea, hmm not as good as mine but tolerable at least "And if you did that, the mission will failed..."

"But by doing that you take a very big risk Hyoudou-san." Sona responded with a firm tone, we abandon all of our informal talk and went to a serious one "There is no guarantee that Ewald Cristaldi only wish is to retrieve Asia Argento, for all we know he could do something dangerous to my kin."

"If he did that I will stop him." I reply simply with a nonchalant tone "When he come to Asia place he attack Mittelt, I came just in time to her side and push him back before he is able to finish her. We have a small clash and it ended with a tie."

Sona widened eyes and slight opened jaw was clear indicating she was surprised, of course. She clearly doesn't expect me to be able to went toe on toe with Ewald Cristaldi who was quite infamous in her kin

"What? You don't think I'm just all talk and no skills aren't you?" I asked her, taking amusement in her surprised state "I won't say I'm strong, it's more like I have advantage seeing Ewald doesn't have his full power at that time so if we fight I will win."

"Don't have his full power?"

"He only wield one sword, according to Mittelt he wield more. I could take him down in his state that time..." I explained simply while waving my hand

"I... See..." Sona face scrunched into thoughtful expression "If he-"

"He is still able to kill you, Rias and you two whole group at the same time even if he is in that state " I cut her with nonchalant tone making her blinked "What? You don't believe me? Well I don't care but I'm not lying if you wish to know."

"That was a bold statement." Sona replied with a furrowed eyebrow

What she said was true, I just declare Ewald Cristaldi who only held Excalibu...rtt Rapidly is way stronger than them and I could beat him, which mean I declare I was far above them. And that is also true, Ewald will finish them in a short time. He is already fast enough without his sword and when he wield it, even he could defend himself from multiple High-class Devil at the same time

That sword maybe only a shell of its former self, but it still contains a part of real Excalibur in this World power. And in the hand of Ewald who could wield three fragments and probably more at the same time, that sword potential were fully unleashed. Especially if he went against Devils, if he is able to graze Devil with one simple swing I guess it will be the end for them

That's why Sona and Rias here won't even able to beat him, at their current level they will be going to their death against him. I, myself doubt I could face him at his full power without using Ddraig power

It not like he is strong, if he were to have a parameter I will guess his status will be lower than me in one level but his skill, experience and mind was more than enough to fill his lack of power

If he wield Three Excaliburts Fragments at the same time I'm sure he will be able to go toe on toe with Satan-class being even if it were only for a moment, he truly is someone who should be reckoned with

"I was only saying the truth."

That's the only thing I could say to Sona, I don't wish to display more about me. She only knew I'm good with weapon, able to fight hand-to-hand and able to use Boosted Gear but that's it. She doesn't knew anything about my tracing ability that I get from EMIYA

So it was clear if she is surprised, if I use Boosted Gear our fight will clearly going to be loud and destructive. Boosted Gear weren't a power that you could use without causing ruckus after all

Sona didn't give me a reply, she only furrowed her eyebrow, her violet eyes peering to my gray steel, her face stoic as if she is judging my existence "I see... Well, then I guess I already have enough information." She grunted while nodding after a moment of silence

I only flash her small smirk, it seems she knew prying will be useless. She knew I won't give her the details even if she demand it

"By the way, Rias and her Peerage are supposed to return today from their training right?" I asked

"You are right." Sona give me another nod "She will return this afternoon from her training." She confirmed what I said

"When the match will be held?"

"Actually... There won't be any match..."

I blinked hearing that, clearly that was something I'm not expected

"What do you mean by there won't be any match? Then what is the reason for her training for three weeks?" I asked with a confused face

"I don't know the details, however there is small converse between Rias father and her... Opponent father. The result is Rias going to face her opponent after a meeting of Young Devil generation." She answered and I raised one eyebrow at that, gesturing for her to explain more "Before I explain you knew about the Rating Game correct?" I nodded and she continues "Then you must know this, Rating Game weren't a normal event. It was some kind of match that only could be participated by an adult at least. Rias and my generation were considered as young Devil so we couldn't just play Rating Game without a permission of higher Devil."

"Then how did Rias and her opponent have the permission to fight? Do they trying to did an illegal game?"

"Nope, their Rating Game is supposed to be legal since it was already agreed but for some reason it got delayed." Sona said with a shrug "Speaking about Rias, since her match is delayed, her opponent family will send one of their family member in order to keep an eye on her."

Inwardly I scowled, she try to avoid my question. The information she give is not a lie but a half-truth, she is still hiding something. There is no way with small talk between Rias and her enemy parent the match that been agreed with could be delayed that easy, there something more

Oh well, I won't pry. It's not like it was my problem anyway so...

"New Devil huh? Well could I get the description of this Devil? So I will not kill him if he try something funny." I asked with a small smirk when speaking the last part

Sona only rolled her eyes and pull out a picture from under her table and show it to me. I take the picture on the desk and see it. It was she not he. The girl appear to be younger than me, she maybe at the same age like Koneko. She has dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied into twin tails with large, drill-like curls, and blue ribbons keeping them in place. She is wearing a long, pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front.

"A girl eh? This is unexpected..." I said as I observe the picture

"Her name is Ravel Phenex, she is a younger sister of the person Rias supposed to fight. She will enroll in here as a first year student." Sona informed me. So it's true she is around Koneko age "You didn't need to worry, she is a polite girl and not rude like Diodora."

I only look at the picture with stoic face while rubbing my chin, after a moment I rose my eyes and meet Sona gaze "I guess if you the one who say it then I could trust the information." I grunted and place back the picture on desk "Is there anything else I should knew?"

"Nothing, you may go if you wish." Sona excused me and I'm not wasting my time anymore. Standing to my feet, I give a small bow to Sona before went to the Student Council Office door and leave

* * *

As soon she sees Issei leave, Sona raise one hand and brought it to rub her temple, her eyes closed and she let out small sigh

Really, dealing with Issei is always troublesome.

To be honest the Student Council President actually found Issei presence to be quite enjoyable, however she clearly always have a headache when they talk about formal thing. It's because whenever they talk about business, it always about problem and problem.

Not to mention the man himself would also only spoke half-truth and a stubborn bastard. He loves to play with words and always bend it to another topic while hiding his secret when she's close at discovering him! Heck! Even when she is able to corner him and accuse him blatantly the man was still able to find a way out by telling a half-truth and change their conversation topic!

While that was a very smart and quite a good move in her eyes, it started to get annoying, really.

Sona herself has no doubt that Issei actually have a hand in Diodora death. She don't know how but she is sure as hell Issei play Diodora like a puppeteer behind the scene

Now, now Sona doesn't mean to be cold. But she simply doesn't like Diodora either, there is something amiss about that man for some reason and his always smiley expression is simply annoying. His smile was not the one like Kiba always use but the smile that 'Hey! I always smiling so I'm good guy right?' or something like that

She didn't know the details about what happen since it was a private matter but Diodora is being killed since he tried to rescue Asia Argento from the Church.

She don't know either he was very brave to did that or very stupid

That was what public being told, Diodora Astaroth got killed because he tried to save the Nun that was being isolated by the Church

There's an uproar between few people when hearing that, especially the one who knew Diodora and was quite close to him. However one order from Sirzechs and Ajuka put it to a stop, saying that it was Diodora fault despite how he was looking right to meddle with Church business

Most people instantly believe in that, why not? Even if Diodora is at fault but in their eyes, especially Reincarnated Devil, what Diodora did was very noble, to show he care to save a Human despite being a person that come from the Church

It show the public how kind and noble Devil is, it show to Reincarnated Devil how Devil actually not what they think they are and that they have change, true there are few who is still an asshole but it show there is still a Devil who is willing to charge into enemy territory just to save one Human

And it work, it really work

There is a gossip among Reincarnated Devil and public that Diodora and the nun he wish to save was a lover. How they are separated by the Church and Diodora got killed because trying to rescue her, turned the whole thing into a tragic story

That was only a gossip of course, but there was so many people who believe it and the Maou or higher Devil made no attempt to stop it, it have a big effect for Reincarnated Devil after all, not to mention it show that despite Diodora was a brother of the current Beelzebub he still got no special treatment

Sona however, does not believe that story... Not a bit...

As sibling of one of the Maou she knew no matter what she will get a special treatment. She knew that as well, being a sister of Serafall she was very, very knows how it feels. It's not a secret for people that Serafall was really, really infatuated to her.

Sona herself didn't know what make her sister acting like that to her but whatever it is if she found out the one who is responsible for it she will hang that person, strip him/her naked, then throw tomato at him/her while cackling madly

Seriously, doesn't that person know how really a pain in the ass and how embarrassing it was to have a sister that act like someone who suffers a Chuunibyo? Especially if you are a President of your school and being looked up to by the whole school

Anyway, back to the point. Sona is aware that Ajuka Beelzebub is not having any complex problems to his sibling, that man always acts mysterious and quite emo sometime. However one thing for sure, she knew Ajuka will help his little brother, even if Diodora is at fault Ajuka still going to find a way to rescue him or at least avenge him at least

But now, the Church really got him. There is no drawback or demand from Devil to Church, Ajuka simply retreating, taking a step back.

This is Ajuka Beelzebub she is talking about, the man who is genius enough to create Evil Piece in the first place, the man who was known as Super Devil and rivaled only by Sirzechs Lucifer himself. There is no way he is going to go back simply like this! He will demand something from the Church if it was only about rescuing Asia Argento!

'It must be more than I thought... But what?'

Sona let out sigh as she feel a headache is coming. Naturally she is going to ignore this case, however since there is a chance that Issei may take part of this incident it made her curious

To Sona, Issei is like a big puzzle. A puzzle she wishes to break and figure out. She already have an interested on him ever since he started to enter Kuoh Academy, the man was a lone person but good at his heart. She was interested when she see him working to help some girl named Shizune and he also often donating money to orphanage

What? Of course she knew about them. There's a reason why she never call him directly to Student Council Office or tell about Issei tendency to almost late in school! It's because she knew Issei spend his time to helping people

Which is strange seeing how the boy has a perfect life already. He is not in problem or life in extravagance manner and yet, he always try to help people, even when he is in school he will also help those who need him

She just can't understand why? Why is he doing that? And when he finally enters the supernatural world she found out that his dream was to become a Hero. She would say that was silly and stupid but a dream is not dream if it's not stupid or sounds impossible

But when she figure out that reason there's another thing that confused her

How did he become this good?!

Longinus user or not, there's no way someone could instantly become strong like that! Sure she knew Issei was very good and even surpasses a normal Human being in Mana reserve and fighting skills but to be able go toe on toe with Ewald Cristaldi?!

Ewald Cristaldi was a legend and has an infamous reputation in the Underworld! His sword skill was very high to the point that he could beat Ultimate-class Devil all by himself, alone! And he is a Human! A mere Human! A simple Human that could die just by having their face jammed by a low-class Devil that possesses a Rook trait!

And Issei is able to go toe to toe with him! Issei who has just awakened his Sacred Gear one month ago!

How in the name of Hell he did that?!

Just when she has break one puzzle another one come! Really!

Now, she is actually not annoyed with this, instead it perked her interest quite much. How could he become this good? Does he have a secret training? If yes then it will be logical but he's not!

She had observed him in day and night ever since he came to this school, but there's nothing strange about other than helping people! That boy mostly spends his time helping people as much as he can! So how?! Does he receive training in his childhood? That's a more possible reason but why does he never use his power up until now?

No matter how and what... Hyoudou Issei really interest her...

He was a big puzzle for her and also someone who could match her intelligence, the last time they play chess was a proof of that. It was the first time she really have a hard time trying to beat someone, the part where she really struggle like when she was a children facing an adult with all her might

And yet she still lost...

It was barely... Or even pure luck perhaps... She was sure Issei is also aware of that but the fact still remains, she is still losing when she really try hard to fight!

She let out another sigh, but the sigh didn't contain any emotion, in fact it contain a small happiness

"Another puzzle to break... But at least I'm aware how capable he is now..." She murmured with a satisfied tone and indeed it was. There was a reason until now why Sona doesn't make any move towards him, she doesn't know how capable Issei is after he awaken his Boosted Gear. He became a force that couldn't be predicted and a Longinus user that can't be predicted is a very dangerous being, one wrong move and this region could be wiped out from existence

But at least she now knew that Hyoudou Issei is not just all talk until now. He have some skills and also capable in combat too, not just a mere intimidation. He is stronger than her and Rias even if they with their peerage combined might, it place his power scale around High-class Devil or maybe even higher, and he is also not close to Ultimate-class power if he said that he could take down Ewald only when he is limited to only one sword

Well, she must say she got quite a good amount of info during their conversation and it was more than she expected. This is a good thing for her

She was unaware there was small smile plastered on her face along with small blush that marked her cheeks

* * *

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Shizune called me while giving me her beautiful big smile

It's been just one hour after I got back from Sona's place. I actually wish to train my ability, however that old vampire said that he want me to a take day off for a moment, he said something about meeting his friend.

Normally it won't bother me, I could train my projection without him. True I couldn't use and test its power but I could train myself to project swords faster. Lately I was trying to use a bow just like EMIYA

To be honest my skill in archery was incomparable to my sword. True I could shot projectile but it was nowhere near EMIYA, I'm only a second rate compared to him. Until now I only use my sword that's why I wish to hone my skill in archery more, I'm sure one day it will be needed

However since today Zelretch told me to take a day off and I'm not really in the mood to train I decide to visit my beloved sister instead. And I'm just in time too, Misaki said she will be busy so I could spend time with her!

So right now, me and Shizune is walking around the city. Shizune said she wanted to buy something for her homework project

"Yes, what's wrong Shizune-chan?" I asked as I approach her "Did you find the item you need?"

Shizune bobbed up, down her head and I turned to see what she need. What this? Is this some... ... ...

"Shizune-chan..." I called with grim mixed with flat tone as I stare at the object she pointed "Did you even know what this thing is?"

"Of course I knew! Aika-nee already told me the detail about it!" She said smugly while pointing to the object in front of me and my face scrunched to dull

I should have known... I should have known she will did this to Aika... I should have known it's just a matter of time before that pervert sinks her fang to my cute and beloved imouto

"What does she told you about this item?" I asked bitterly

"Yes! She said this is a magical staff that worked to bring happiness to woman! Simply put this staff into woman body will make them shaking!" Shizune grinned before she clasp her hands "I want this staff! My teacher said to bring some item that was related to history! This magical staff must be amazing and recorded in history!"

I only let out bitter smile at that while staring at the object, technically there was nothing wrong in her words. This staff does bring happiness and make woman shaking, there is record about this staff too in history

However there one problem...

"Ah! Aika-nee also said some men love it too!"

This staff was Dildo...

Yep, Dildo. The thing woman sticking to their genital to masturbate... The thing that people use in porn activity, the thing that people used to... ...

And she want to present this to her whole class? The recorded item she wish to show and buy?

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Shizune-chan..." I called with strained smile "Why don't you forget about your homework for a moment?" I asked

"Eh?! But doesn't Onii-chan said-"

"Oh? Does that new shop that sold Magical Girl outfit?" I asked suddenly as I glanced to random direction

Like some kid that pointed to amusement park, Shizune immediately turned away with cute eagerness "Where? Where?"

"There." I pointed "Let's go there..." I said happily and she nodded before went away, I only stare at her with smile before decided to follow her

Aika will pay about this... One way or another...

This time, that girl went quite too far to corrupt Shizune! This is something that couldn't be ignored! There's no way I let my cute little sister buying Dildo! She's not even know what masturbating is! True she already has her period but she still innocent and untouched!

"Onii-chan! Heeey! Onii-chan!"

"Huh? Yes?" I stared at Shizune who tugging my arm, her face scrunched to cute pout

"Muu! You are not coming with me! The store was there! What are you dreaming about let's go!" She pouted while pointing to the store and I blinked before turned my face to where her finger pointing and sweat dropped

Well what could you said? There's really a store in there huh?

Shizune ran to the store again in enthusiastic manner while I only shook my head with sigh of delight, spending time with her will always cheer me up

When we arrive in the store, Shizune let out an 'ooo' and 'ahh' while having a star in her eyes as she moved, no. More like teleported from one point to another, how did she do that is beyond my mind

Then she stopped at one place and Shizune smile, if possible, widen more, her hand lifted up and pointing to the shop "I want that figurine!"

I turned my head, I see what she pointing and take notice it was a figurine of Madoka Kaname from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Madoka is wielding her bow while making an aiming position, there was her magical arrow too. I only give Shizune a small smile and nodded

"Of course! I will give it to you!" I promised her instantly, this figurine was cute! It will inspire Shizune more and it also going to make her happy! I could imagine already, having Shizune in Madoka outfit! Ahh! What a beautiful image! It was like Heaven itself blessing my mind!

"Really?!" Shizune beamed happily and I nodded "Yayyy! Okay! Let's buy it!" She began to tug my arm and try to pull me to the store, however I merely stand firm

"I will buy it for you but later okay?" I asked and as soon I said that Shizune neck snapped to me with quickly as if it was broken

"Ehhh?!" She let out cute whine "B-But I want it now!" She pouted cutely while having her eyes shimmering

Oh God! She... When she was giving me that look! Ugh! She is so...

"Alright! Alright! B-But let's go buy ice cream first!" I could feel my tone wavering already, it was no longer a firm one but a weak one. Damn! I can't hold myself against Shizune! She's so cute!

At that Shizune teary expression and cute pout gone instantly as if it was never there in the first place and replaced by happy face that will melt even the coldest ice!

"Really?"

"Yep!" I nodded "And more than that I will show little magic to you but not in here." I whispered the last part and at mention of 'Magic' she perked up brightly

"Magic?!" She asked eagerly and I nodded again with grin on my face, instantly she let out small squeal and lunged at me "Onii-chan! I love you!" She stated while hugging me happily

Ack! T-Those words!

"I love you!"

To think... I will hear it...

"I love you!"

Guhh! Such three words, it almost like gospel just struck me! That's it! I don't care anymore!

Ignoring the public, I let out a small squeal and glomp Shizune immediately, rising her above and began to spun her around

"You are the best Shizu-channnn!" I squealed out and she let out a cute squeak "Onii-chan love you too!"

"Kyaa! Onii-chan!"

Ignoring her I keep spinning while lifting her, ahh even only holding her like this I feel like in Heaven! For a moment I swear my surrounding was beautiful grassy field with flower along with butterflies that fly everywhere!

Could this be? My Reality Marble? If it's true then, I will gladly accept it! For the sake of Shizune!

"Mama, what that man doing?"

"Ignore him sweetie, he is just being creepy."

There murmur and whisper spread in public but me and Shizune ignore them. Blasphemy! Those people didn't know how awesome Shizu-tan is! People like them should die! Even Shizu-tan here is ignoring them and patting my head in agreement while giggling

"Let's go Shizune-chan! Onii-chan will give the figurine to you after we buy your ice cream!"

"Uhn!"

To have such a cute little sister! Ah what a fortune I have! Thanks to whatever Deity out there for making me met Shizu-tan! This is clearly a wondrous fate!

* * *

It's just a few hours after I spend my time with Shizune. My beloved little sister is already going back with Misaki since it's already bordering to night

Right now at 6:48PM, I found myself standing in park alone. This park was where Asia, me, and Mittelt often spend time together

The park was actually not really big, Kuoh City is after all not a really big city so it's only logical if the main park itself was not very big. However thanks to that this park was never filled with too much people and become cramp

In here you also could find children that was playing while smiling happily, couple who spend their lovely time together, people who try to relax after have hard day and parent who spend their time with their child

This park was Asia favorite place...

I won't say I'm not sad with Asia leaving, I'm sad... I only spend time with her for a month or more perhaps but that girl really had grown on me...

Her kind and innocent nature... You will find someone like her very rare in this World... A nun who forgive anyone, even if she's treated as a tool but as long she could use her power to serve God and make people smile she is fine with it. Her love and devotion to God are so strong to the point it also affect her nature, so kind, gentle, soft and innocent. Like an Angel that taking a Human form or probably even more

Asia... Are the embodiment that show even Human is capable to show kindness and compassion that surpass even Angel

 **[You miss her...]**

I will be lying if I said I'm not Ddraig. Yes I miss her but this is for the best, now she is able to spend her live praying to God and devote herself to what she wish to, helping people and still serving God at the same time

 **[You know that was hypocrite of you...]**

I don't understand what you mean

 **[Don't pretend to be stupid Boy. God is Dead... To who she serves and devote herself to if the God himself is already dead long time ago?]**

I was silence while putting an impassive face and staring at the moon that was above me and floating in the space beyond my reach. What Ddraig said is not wrong, God is already dead so to who Asia devoted herself?

 **[To people in the Church... I'm sure as hell one of the Cardinal in the Church is aware about that but keep it hidden, this Vasco Strada surely also know the truth...]**

... ... ...

 **[She doesn't know the truth about the death of the God, her devotion was misplaced. Don't get me wrong, I won't say that was a bad thing since the truth about God could break her but is this right? She has freedom on her path, but she chooses to abandon it to serve the God who is already dead, it won't be wrong if she already knew about the death of the God in the first place but she doesn't...]**

... ... ...

Silence was the only thing I could do while I was hearing Ddraig words. What just he said was mostly right, it was true. Asia live in a lie, she doesn't know anything.

For moment I could see an image of Asia in there, in front of me. She was walking in a single line that was made from light, around her was darkness. It was filled with taint, evil, curse and everything that World despise

She walks forward... The line of light that was guiding her was her devotion, her faith, her belief, her hope and strength. It was everything that keeps her from being eaten by the darkness.

And then I saw it... I saw how in the end her ideal and prayer betray her... How she broke and fell to the darkness the moment she find out the God she always praise, follow, idolized, respect, hoped in fact already dead for a long time

...

...

...

For a moment Asia fallen and weeping figure was replaced by a white haired man who was clad in red shroud and black armor similar like mine

Instantly I feel intense pain and fear grip my heart. What happen to EMIYA was tragic, a very sad thing. To have your ideal abandon you after you give everything for it. And worse it doesn't end there, even after you die and hoping for peace you will never have it, you are forced to watch many times how that ideal will never work, that ideal was nothing but fraud and that ideal was nothing but forever fantasy

To see Asia will end like that... To see the girl that was so kind, the girl that was so pure and already went many thing, the girl that always try to help others, always forgive anyone that make wrong to her...

I... I...

"I have to rescue her..." I mutter weakly

That's right... I have to rescue her... I could do it! I can save her! At least I have to told her the truth, if she still wish to stay in the Church afterward then its fine as long she know the truth

I can't save the nuns that become Diodora slave... I don't know what happen about them but they were taken back by Devil, probably turned into nothing but simple maid. However despite them not being killed or things like that, they were something that you couldn't be called as living being anymore... They are already have their heart shattered after the excommunicated from the Church and now they seen their 'savior' in fact was the cause of all of their misery

I won't be surprise if they intent to commit suicide...

I can't save them... But I can save Asia...

And that exactly what I going to do

"Let's go Ddraig, we have damsel to save." I said as I stand firm and I could see Ddraig grinning sharply from inside my mind

 **[Alright now it's the time for the Church huh?]** Ddraig laughed at me and I nodded. I already show Devil and Fallen Angel that I'm not on both of their side, now it's time to show Heaven that I'm also not on their side

I'm on my own side

Just when I was about to leave suddenly a bark of laugh from a familiar person caught my attention and I turned to the source of the voice

"Oi, oi. What with that look of yours Boy? You planning something aren't you?" He asked while grinning to me

"Buzz off old man, this doesn't concern you." I stated while narrowing my eyes towards him

Zelretch only snorted at my response, he furrowed his eyebrow at me while his crimson eyes contain obvious amusement "You do aware if you strike the Church you have to leave instantly from here right?"

"I'm aware of that already, so what? It's just a matter of time before I'm leaving too, why not make it sooner?" I asked and its true, I plan to leave from this city in a few months. After I have control over EMIYA and Ddraig power I will leave to travel the World, as a Hero I can't just stay in this city while doing nothing

"You are not strong enough, at your level you will die facing one of the Seraph, trust me. Heck! You are going to struggle facing an Ultimate-class entity." Zelretch stated with amusement still filled his tone

"Being a Hero was never easy in the first place. I will overcome what the future holds with my strength." I replied while shrugging "And comrade, when I found someone to stay by my side." I added

Zelretch look into me with twinkle in his eyes, his face morphed to thoughtful and he hummed while rubbing his beard "You really sure about this?" He asked, his tone turned to grim

I stare at him with stoic face, without words three Black Keys formed on each of my hands, slipped to my fingers and I clench it. I raise one hand and Reinforced my muscle "Are you going to stop me?" I asked with same grim tone

He already asked me many times and he should have known what kind of person I am. I won't stop no matter what, he knew that so why does he keep asking me? Unless he try to stop me

"You want to fight me Brat?" Zelretch blinked in befuddlement as if he was staring at things that he couldn't comprehend of "You?!"

"If you try to stand in my way to save Asia..." I replied gravely

Zelretch look into me with a blank face. For a while he said nothing as he stared at me who just threatened him. Then he threw his head back and laughed.

The laugh that comes out from his mouth wasn't evil or good laugh. It was the laugh that was like 'he laughed so hard that he had to prop his hands on his knees to keep himself from falling over' kind of laugh

My eyes twitched a few times at this, this old man... I really tempted to throw all of the Black Keys I held now just to silence him

"You are a hundred years too early to facing me braaaat!" He laughed while make a coughing noise due to laughing too much. Ignoring my deadly glare he let out a sigh, regaining his composure he shook his head in amusement "Thanks brat, I really need that one." He said while taking breath

"Glad able to help." I replied sarcastically "Now are you going to stand in my way or let me leave?" I asked with serious tone

"Not need to be all emo Boy." Zelretch wave his hand at me "You know, jumping to conclusion like that is bad. Why don't you ask why I come here in the first place?"

I stare at him with bewilderment, seriously? Did he just say that? Well, let's play along for now... Though for some reason I felt I was going to regret it "Alright, why are you here in the first place?" I asked

"I come here to troll you obviously." He replied while grinning proudly

I knew it

"Die!" I snarled as I throw all the Black Keys to him, aiming for all of his vital point in his body

The old vampire only laughing while moving his body and dodging all the projectiles with ease as if he was walking on the park

I hate this guy...

"Wow! Wow! Slow your speed Jaguar! Gahahaha! Try to take a joke Boy!" Zelretch chided me but I only stare at him blankly in response, he clears his throat before giving me a smirk "I come here bringing a little gift for you..."

"A gift?" I asked while narrowing my eyes. Zelretch in reply rose his cane and pointed behind me. I turned around to see what it is, my eyes widened instantly when I caught some familiar figure approaching from afar

"Issei-saaaan!"

What the?! How did she goes in here?!

"Asia!" I shouted in surprise

Indeed. Running from afar while wearing her nun outfit was Asia, she have happy smile while carrying her luggage and waving her hand at me

"Issei-saaan!"

She's here... She's here... But... But how did she...

I can't help but slowly have a smile at my face, the reason could be told later. Now I'm just glad that I could see her again, I still could save her this time

"Asia!" I yelled as I also ran toward her who smiling

"Issei-saaaa-EEP!"

I paused on my track when I see Asia tripped on her way, not tripped by a rock or something else, but tripped by her own feet and falling face-first into the ground. I watched with befuddlement as the blonde haired Nun skidded a full foot on the rough ground before slowing to a halt

There's a momentary silence as I was staring at her fallen form, she wasn't making a single move and still having her face being planted at the ground. Just when I was about to move again I saw her move. Slowly the Holy Maiden placed both of her hands underneath her body and pushed herself up to her knees, her arms are shaking slightly from the effort, before raising her head up towards us, revealing an adorable face with a red mark on her forehead.

"Auuu!" She moaned out cutely while rubbing her forehead "It hurts..."

The sight was too cute to behold, really I'm not lying. I could tell my heart will melt if I only focused on her face and fortunately I didn't since my eyes was locked to the floating luggage that

CRASH!

"AUUGHH!"

I watched with fascination as the luggage that Asia carry previously crashing to the poor Asia head, sending her back to the ground with 'EEK!' and her face once again planted to the earth beneath her again

"Buwagh! Ugh! It hurts! Hauuu!" Asia moaned out in painful tone while still having her body in the ground

Then to add the misery, when Asia rise her head once again her luggage opened and her belonging inside it fell down on top of her, burying her whole body with her own cloth and belonging like the earth dirt burying a dead body

I stare in silence at the comedic clumsy moment that only happens in anime or movie. My face was a complete blank while having one of my arm extended, as if trying to reach her from this distance

Then slowly my lips twitched, once, twice. Chuckle escape from my mouth and I really did try to restrain it, I really am but I can't. So I let it out. I let out a laugh that was similar like the one that Zelretch just did to me while clutching my side so I do not fall

It was so funny, in my life I never thought I will see thing like this! I mean come on! What kind of clumsy person that could fall like this?!

Somewhere in another universe, certain orange haired high-school students and a fiancé of the ruler of Galaxy sneezed

After calming my laugh I let out a breath. Oh God, I really need that one before, really. I approach Asia who now has her face rivaled a tomato while lowering her head due to embarrassment

"Hey, you okay?" I asked as I wipe away one of her cloth that sat on top of her head

The poor girl only able to stammer out 'Hai' while still refusing to meet my gaze and I can't blame her, if I were on her position I also will be veery embarrassed

I only chuckled again before lifting up her face, making her stare at me. Then without a word, I embrace her in a deep hug

"E-Eh?! I-Issei-san?!" She stuttered but I pay her no mind

"I'm glad you come back." I utter softly while hugging her

At that Asia whole body tensed for moment before it relaxed. Then I feel her arms also circling me and accepting my hug with her own

"Issei-san... I'm also glad that I could meet you again." She said with the same gentle and soft tone

Our embrace lasted for few seconds, probably thirty before I decide to end it and pull my body

"But how?" I asked

"I decide to retire from the Church..." Asia answered and my eyes widened

"What do you mean by that?!" I was clearly surprised, this is was clearly unexpected. Why does she decide to retire?

Now, now you all must know that people who were working at the Church indeed could retire from their job. Like I said, the Church system was almost like a Government National system. Those people who retire either already can't work anymore or too tired to work and wish to be resting.

However even if you are retired it doesn't mean that you are free from the Church, you are still counted as an affiliations of the Church. Those people who are retired got monitored by the people from the Church and they are quite strict and usually they live in place where the Church could see them. And of course, if you did something wrong and counted as heresy they will hunt you down

But still... There's one thing confused me

"How could you be in here?" I asked

Like I explain before, those people that were retired were monitored by the Church normally and they live in an area near the Church. So how Asia is able to come here? A Devil territory owned by the sisters of two Maou?

"Strada-sama give me his permission." Asia answered, she then began to search through her belonging that scrambled in the ground and let out a small 'aha' when she found some letter "Here... He said I should give it to you..."

A Letter from Vasco Strada himself? The Cardinal who wield Durandal and able to push back Kokabiel the Angel of the Stars? Such important person writes a letter for me?

I take the letter from Asia and unfold it then began to read it

 ** _Greeting young Hyoudou Issei_**

 ** _My name is Vasco Strada, I'm the Cardinal Priest of the Church. You perhaps already know who I am from your Fallen Angel friend, not need to worry young one I did not harbor any ill feeling to all Fallen Angel nor Devil, I knew in current generation few of them could be quite humane_**

 ** _As you can see young Asia here decided to retire from her job as a Holy Maiden. There was some small uproar and quite commotion because of that, they think Asia only wish to come to clean her name and leaving but once again you don't need to worry, I could handle those problems._**

 ** _Young Asia here wishes to take a vacation after what happened to her. As you can see she has already went quite enough, having herself clutched by the Fallen Angel for a months and also find out that she was framed in the first place is quite stressful for her_**

 ** _So I suggest her to take a vacation for two months and try to find a place for relaxing. As long she does not cause problem and keep contacting us once per three days it will be fine for her leaving to wherever she wish_**

 ** _I knew she will be gone to your place and I already heard about you from Cardinal Deacon Ewald Cristaldi himself. Cardinal Deacon Ewald Cristaldi stated that you are very skilled for someone at your age and someone who also could be entrusted with Asia Argento safety_**

 ** _So I agree with her staying with you, please enjoy your time together and keep healthy_**

 ** _By the way, I wish to offer you to come to our place, we could use some skilled warrior like you in our side. If you are interested about it please add your reply in Asia next report_**

 ** _May Lord Bless You and Your Family whole,_**

 ** _Cardinal Priest Vasco Strada_**

I narrowed my eyes as I finished reading the letter from Vasco. So this guy is the one who send Asia here huh? My opinions about this guy have clearly raised. Not just he was able to push away Kokabiel who could obliterate a High-class Devil like they are nothing but paper but he is also quite a kind hearted guy

It seems he take a liking to Asia, perhaps it's because he pay attention to her more due to his investigation about her, hmm.

However, on the other hand it proved he will be quite a foe in the future seeing he is able to did all of this and managing them quite well. It's to be expected, for a Human that was able to stand against one of the Lord of Grigori is something that couldn't be brushed away. Each one of the Lord of Grigori is capable to fight toe to toe with several Ultimate-class Devil and come out winning

That was not an easy thing mind you, and Vasco a Human who is able to beat Kokabiel and push him away. That was more than enough to make you enter the dangerous list in Devil and Fallen Angel book

Hmm...

Still... He is quite a nice guy in my book, well no matter. I will think how to handle him in the future if he became my enemy

"So what Strada-sama said Issei-san?" Asia asked me

"Nothing, just saying you will stay with me for two months before returned to your place." I stated as I folded the letter and put it to my pocket

"Yeah." Asia nodded "Strada-sama said I could stay out for two months." She gives me a smile and it look so angelic, it will be perfect had she not surrounded by her cloth and there was even her panties clutched to her side "I'm happy to be able to meet Issei-san again and..."

The rest of her words were turned into a whisper as she began to look down, I only blinked a few times seeing this before shrugged. I will found out later

"I also glad I was able to see you again Asia..." I chuckled as I pat her head softly "Let's go back to home Asia, Mittelt is also sulking since you're leaving. She will be happy to see you..."

"Hai, Issei-san!" Asia nodded as she stands and we began to pack her belonging back. While doing this I cast a glance to find Zelretch and just like I predicted, the old man is already gone. He must be leaving so we can have our own moment

"And Asia..."

"Yes?"

"Welcome Home..."

"... ... Hai! I'm home, Issei-san..."

* * *

 _It was a few days after I was reunited with Issei-san and going back to Kuoh City. He calls me to his room, saying he wish to talk about something._

 _I don't know what he wish to talk about, he only said it's really important and I have to know about it. His voice and tone when he ask me is also firm, it was the tone he use when he take his mantle as a Hero_

 _So I decided to come and visit him_

 _After that he told me to sit down and then he told me the truth_

 _... ... I still remember that day... I still remember that for a moment I found my World went blank... My World turned to black..._

 _He told me that the Lord has died thousand years ago when the Great War happened_

 _I remember after what he told me, I was asking him if he was joking? Does he try to punish me? Do I make a mistake somehow so he punishes me by telling me a grave lie like that?_

 _It... It was a blur after that... I don't know what happened but I remember I was fainting... When I awake I cry... I cry... I was crying so much..._

 _To think The Lord that I love, The Lord that I always praise, The Lord that has become my ideal, The Lord that I always pray to... The Lord that has become my idol, my savior, my Hero and my source of strength..._

 _To find out from the start with all of my prayer, my deed, my love and everything I did actually was useless since The Lord is already died before I was even born is..._

 _All the time I spend to pray for him, to believe in his words, to did what he said, to forgive, to help and everything. For what?_

 _For what reason do I live?_

 _Remembering those times it makes me shudder. At that time I feel I was drowning... There was no water, not even a single drip and yet I feel like I was drowning. I was drowning in something and it suffocate me, killing me slowly and yet it do not. It's like you were drowning in lake and yet you can't never die, it suffocate you and torture you forever_

 _I remember when I was picking some knife and ready to jam it to my heart, just to end my suffering. I knew it was a sin and wrong to do that, but it doesn't matter anymore. Because that pain was so unbearable and if I have to kill myself to end it then so be it_

 _Anything as long as I'm free from this pain..._

 _Fortunately Issei-san was there, I don't know either it's a destiny or something else but that time Issei-san just about to call me for dinner and when he open the door he saw me about to kill myself_

 _In an instant he move, he swat away the knife from my hand and slap my face_

 _It was a blur for me after that but I remember I was screaming and yelling at him. I must have said something that hurt him at that time since I remember his pained face for a moment but I don't care, I just... I just..._

 _I just want to end the unbearable pain that reside in my heart..._

 _And then he talked... He didn't show any angry expression or anything like that, his face only show calmness and sympathy but there was no pity in his eyes, he stare at me and only said he understand my pain, true he don't know how it felt but he at least understand what I just went through_

 _After a few comforting and talking, he asks me one question. The questions that save me and make me stop trying to end my own life_

 ** _"What made you pray to The God in the first place?"_**

 _His word was smooth, calm and simple. The question also asked in nothing but pure kindness like parent that remind children of their own mistake_

 _In that instant, I was taken back. I'm surprised and shocked like some child that just pointed to some direction when they get lost_

 _In that instant I remember why I worship and follow The Lord in the first place..._

 _And then the suffocating feelings were gone... I feel the invisible water that suffocate me slowly sunk, dissipated, thrown, and absorbed back to wherever it come from in the first place_

 _Remembering that time brought a smile to my face, even until now I can't help but feel so happy, even if I were sad, if I remember that time it still give me a smile..._

 _Issei-san is a good person... He maybe has his own bad moment and could act strange sometime but he is a very good and kind person_

 _He offer me to come with him if I wish, however he said he won't take answer directly since he is afraid I will follow him instantly in order to replace my faith to The Lord that I almost lost_

 _He gave me a few days... And today is the day I have decided... I already mulling over everything and I found my answer now..._

 _Lord... Please bless me, even if you died but I believe, your strength and love still remain in this World... That's why... Please bless me and guide me in the path that I will take_

 _Amen_

* * *

"You sure about this?"

"Yes.. I'm sure about this..."

"If you decided to do this you will have to announce and nullify all of your relationship with the Church in the end of this two months, after that there won't be any chance to go back. You will be declared as Heretic and hunted legally... Not even that Cardinal will be able to rescue you..."

"... ... I know... I already think about this... And I have decided that I will go with Issei-san... I can't find what I wish for in the Church but if I go with Issei-san..."

"And what is your wish to find, Asia-chan?" Zelretch asked softly to the nun in front of him

Asia rise both of her hands and clap it in praying manner, she give a beautiful smile and bring it to her chest "I wish to see this World... I want to see how dark and yet amazing the World that Lord created for us. I want to see what The Lord sees in us, when he created us with his own hands where he creates Angel and everything else simply just by speaking." She spoke softly "And I can't see that if I were inside the Church... I will be able to see it however if I go with Issei-san, beside..." Her hand clenched together tighter for a moment before it relaxed and her smile become much more radiant "I promise Issei-san when he save me from Raynare-san hand that I will be his companion." She finished with a smile that show her beauty and at the same time, determination

Zelretch face adorned by smile too as he finish hearing Asia's reason. The reason why she joins Issei was admirable and also reasonable. To be honest he already expect Issei to get Asia to join him, however what he didn't expect was it will become like this

He was expecting as soon as Asia being rescued, perhaps Issei going to make Asia becoming his companion due to her doesn't have any place to go, so he pick her to be with him. But he didn't, he even give a choice to Asia to decide what will she is going to do, he doesn't try to mold Asia into his Servant or something similiar like that, just like what happened to her counterpart who follow Rias Gremory without a choice

He turned Asia into her own person, a person who is able to stand and make her own decision by herself. Oh yeah, Zelretch already could see it. This Asia Argento will be different from her counterpart

There no need to speak anymore... It's time for Asia Argento to take her path as a Heroic Spirit, as a Human who was chosen. Light began to formed on his hands and it turned into something solid, when it died down there were seven cards placed on his hand

"If you say so... Very well, I will give you something to help Issei on his journey." Zelretch said before he leaned forward and show the cards to Asia who merely blinked "Let me give you an explanation a bit Asia-chan, what I currently hold is something that was called Class-card."

Zelretch really looking forward the future that Asia Argento in this World held

* * *

 ** _End of Arc 2 : Between Devil and Church_**

 **Yeppp! We finally finish this Arc! As you can see this chapter contain aftermath of Issei act.**

 **In here we all see Issei plan did work and it went quite well with Ewald and Vasco also give help about him, he leave no trace about how his work and even if Devil like Sona have their suspicious on him they don't have proof that he the one who kill Diodora**

 **And yes! Rias and Raiser battle got delayed. Why? I sure all of you already knew the reason and what happen. I already give enough clue in this chapter about that and if you still didn't get it well... That mean you not lucky**

 **We also here see cute moment of Shizu-tan! Ahh I hope for fan of Shizune you like that small section about him**

 **And yes! Asia finally decide to join with Issei! First she chose to stay in Church, before you asking how?! Then you all should knew it was logical decision. Even if Asia saved by Issei that doesn't mean he will instantly follow him blindly, if she got opportunity to go back to Church and then when back she have more freedom surely she will take it**

 **No matter what her devotion to God was bigger than to Issei, and when she decide to go with Church she believe in there she will able to get closer to God. But that doesn't problem anymore since now Asia already join Issei but please noted she join it since she already knew the truth about God and she make her own decision, it show that her personality has grown, she become quite mature and become her own person, someone who dare to make choice and take lead when it necessary**

 **Anyway! We finally done with this Arc! Next we will enter to Holy Sword Arc! It will be quite difference from Canon, you just need to wait and keep reading until it out!**

 **Next chapter probably going to come out next week, I was in middle of vacation and wish to enjoy my time a little. I already have enough headache due to homework and exam x.x**

 **Oh by the way Chapter 6 and 7 already edited! All credit went to Shirosaki Kizuro!**

 **And whoever able to get Asia class right will get small spoiler!**

 **This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	12. News from Old Friend

**This chapter have been edited by Shirosaki Kizuro! All the credits of the better grammar and spelling were given to him!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11** **. News from Old Friend**

* * *

Sometime ago, few days just after Asia rescued

"Dohnaseek, Kalawarmer... I heard your mission failed."

Both Fallen Angel who hear their leader speak slowly fell to one knee like Knight that bowed to their King, helding their head down and low

"Forgive us my Lord." Kalawarmer speak to her leader in humble tone

The Lord only let out hum, his figure was unseen due to covered by shadow save for his torso and lower part. He wearing black formal suit that gentleman wear when he want to go to party

"I'm actually quite generous person, you two know that so not need to kneel like that. Just stand and explain what happen..." He turned to them, his hair revealed to black raven and it flow down to his shoulder "Does it Devil?"

"No my Lord." Dohnaseek answered "If we want we could handle those Devil actually, even if we will be killed but the ritual will wen with smooth and I doubt the Devil will interfere anyway."

The leader let out another hum and it filled with agreement "That's true, the Devil probably going only to interfere if there something they could gain. So what stop you?"

"A Human my Lord." Kalawarmer the one who answer and the Fallen Angel leader perked when hear that

"Human?" He speak softly and there strange tone on his voice "I never thought there Human strong enough to make both of you retreat and beat Raynare and Mittelt."

"Raynare taken by surprise my Lord, as for Mittelt you knew she incapable for such thing. She still too weak and young." Dohnaseek explained and the leader nodded

"Indeed, that girl was still quite naïve. She fail her mission three time already and I threatened her live if she fail in this one." He said before wave his hand "Anyway, does this Huamn really that strong to be able push back you two?"

"He are without doubt strong my Lord, yet he still young. However his skill and display of mind was almost like experienced warrior and I could tell he stronger than we think." Dohnaseek said

"And if we fight them my Lord, it will cause quite chaos and no doubt Devil will be able to sense our fight." Kalawarmer added

The man hummed again, this is clearly unexpected. Of all thing it was Human who make them stopped

"My Lord." Dohnaseek called again "If I may, this one maybe have something that interest you."

"Hoo? And what is it?" He asked

"This one wish to become Hero." Dohnaseek reported and as soon he said that, the leader held his breath for moment before let out sigh, the sight was filled with disappointment

"And pray tell what interesting about that Dohnaseek? There already hundred or more that proclaim themselves to be Hero and yet, in the end they end as nothing but villain or tool." He said in disapproval "That Longinus wielder boy was no different. Look at him, proclaiming himself as Hero but look what he become?" He snorted in last part, it mixed in between amusement and disapointment

"This one difference my Lord. Trust me, I have faith somehow in this one." Kalawarmer said in defense of the young man she trusted to take care of Mittelt

"I, myself also agree with Kalawarmer here and can vote about that my Lord." Dohnaseek added in agreement "Call it instinct or something like that but I knew this one somehow different."

Hearing two of his subordinates speaking like that make him narrowed his eyes, now this was quite interesting in his mind. Kalawarmer maybe still quite soft but Dohnaseek is not and hearing he also agree with her as well clearly caught his attention

"Really you two." He chuckled "Very well, give me this young Hero name and I will consider it."

"Thank you my Lord!" Kalawarmer exclaimed with happy tone "His name Hyoudou Issei.."

"Hyoudou Issei..." He rolled the name on his tongue and hummed "Very well, I will check on this Young Hero you two speak about."

* * *

Present

"Trace On.."

Prana surged through my hand and flowed to my weapon and enchant it effectiveness. My left arm holding the vessel I use as tool to help me while my eyes stare down at the boiling smoke that come out from steel below me

I channel Mana to other tools I use for this work and Reinforce them too in order to make their effect and use multipled so I got the best result

I shake my weapon with very careful, trying to make clean and good cut. I can't afford to have it sliced in rough manner, it must swift, fast and without any flaw!

If it did the result will be bad

The smell of the object I chop began to entering my nose and stimulate my brain, make it send stimuli to my sense and processing it. Ignoring them all, I keep my eyes focused to the thing I sliced, the cut need to be clean and while keep chopping, I channel Prana to my weapon! I can't afford to be distracted!

"3...2...1...And done!" I exclaimed gleefully as I toss all the garlic I slice into the pan with big grin

The way it being sliced, it being seasoned was perfect! Now all I need to do is to put the butter and rice with careful and slow! Then put the season and make sure to mix it with the foods with clean

Before you all asking, yes I'm in middle of cooking and before you asking again no, it not exaggeration!

Cooking while using Reinforcement is hard you know, VERY hard. You have to able to control the amount of Prana you flow toward the food and it quantity so it not cause the food too tasteful!

And every time I chop that onion I put Prana into each pieces, Reinforcing them with accurate and sharp to increase their taste and their effect for food I will serve! Do you know how hard that's it?!

And yet at same time it was good practice, it could be used as practice to control flow of your Prana, which helping me to create better weapon from my Projection and also helping me to use Alteration and Structural Grasp

And the best part was when seeing people expression when they enjoy the food. The strange smile and hum they made was clearly bring big satisfaction to my pride

Seeing the time and the temperature for the season was good enough, I decide to pour the rice and add butter into it. Time to finish my job!

As I about to finish my cooking I heard footstep and followed by groan, indicating someone entering the kitchen. Turned around I see Mittelt in her PJ while still half sleep and rub her eyes cutely

"Issei?" She called cutely like child and the scene was almost make me tumbling in middle of my cooking due to overload cuteness! "You early..."

"I make extra bento today." I said to her and its true, usually I only make one for me and leave breakfast for Asia and Mittelt -Asia the one who reheat it of course, as cute as adorable Mittlet is I won't allow her to touch kitchen, not after she burn down the half of it when just try to make tea-

She and Asia also not went to school. Asia already have home-school from where she come and Mittelt said she don't need to -though sometime she come with me when I teach Shizune-.

So what they do in their free time? Well, mostly Asia and Mittelt spend their time together. Asia were isolated person but Mittelt not, she already went to many place when she still stay with Fallen Angel so she could act like tour guide for her.

That was quite useful actually, I also glad Asia spend time often with her. And I also heard they began to train

Now that was very surprising, I'm not surprise about Mittelt but Asia was something else. True she had decide to join me after I give her time to think but I'm not expected Zelretch to recruit Asia immediately

And apparently Asia and Mittelt went to Zelretch for training, afterward this late week I often see both of them went home quite late and they also seems very exhausted, it like they just having race with Lancer himself

I also asked Zelretch what Class-card he give to Asia but that old man just brush my question and said I doesn't need to think about it since I will see it later much to my chagrin

When I try to sense Asia, her Mana reserve was quite large. She originally already have big reserve for Human but now it increased further to the point surpassing normal High-class Devil

I, Myself is exception since Blank-class Card was planted inside me for long time and it construct my body to become more proper for battle and not to mention I also do small gym

But for Asia, though she already start healing and keep practicing of it ever since she was 9 it still surprise for her who doesn't have any bloodline -or she does but I'm not aware of it- to have that large Mana reserve

Does Zelretch give her Caster-class Card? That was big chance seeing she are Healer and she could become very strong support if she train in magecraft

"Ohhh.." Mittelt mutter in dazed tone while have knowing expression "Breakfast for Mr Pooh and Piglet?" I only can sweatdropped at the second question it seems she still having her brain influenced by whatever dream she has

"Yes, for Mr Pooh and Piglet." I confirmed with nod, deciding to play along "Why you don't go back to sleep? Its still too early and doesn't Mr Tiger will be get cold if you leave him alone?"

Mittelt stare at me with dazed face, her face blank but slowly her lip curled to 'o' and she hit her palm with her fist then nodded with dazed smile "Mr Tiger..." She repeated with understanding tone

It take everything I have to not let out squeal and glomp Mittelt then began to spin her like a cute doll as I see her turned and leave while walking in manner of moe character from movie and anime I watch. Really, to be granted by such sight in morning...

 **[Your fetish toward cute thing and Magical Girl start to bother me...]**

Oh shut up Ddraig! Someone who can't understand-

 **[I've heard that line more than hundred Brat! Change it already!]**

Never! I will keep repeat it until you can understand the wonder of Magical Girl!

Ddraig shouted incoherently inside my mind but I ignore him and only focused to Mittelt who walk in drunk manner while keep muttering about 'Meat for Mr Tiger' and 'Jumping and hopping together'

That girl obviously very cute! I only shook my head before resume my cooking. Only in morning and I already see thing like this.

"I wonder what else I will see today." I chuckled while flip my spatula and once again mix the rice I made

* * *

"Issei.." Aika called me

"Yes Aika?" I asked while chomping my chopstick and eat pack of rice it hold

"I knew you could cook..." She said solemnly

"Uh-huh."

"I won't said it bad but it was standard at least and eatable."

"Uh-huh."

"And you know, even if my family life in average manner but I've eat in five star Hotel once."

"Uh-huh."

"The food was delicious Hyoudou. I must say it was one of the best food I ever eat, even the one I didn't like at least edible to be eaten."

"Uh-huh."

Aika only stare at me with blank face and by the look she give it clearly she not amused slightly, not a bit. I, meanwhile was very amusing though I hide it with munching my food and nonchalant face

There silence for almost full five minutes save for sound of food being chewed. Aika still not lift her stare from me, it still blank and the annoyance on her eyes clearly increased

Deciding to put end of this game since I already have fun I open one eye and give her the best nonchalant look

"Is there something you want to say?" I asked in non-caring manner

A shoes immediately hit me in face but to be honest I didn't feel a thing from it, nonetheless I still move my head backward due to impact in order to not raise suspicion from Aika

"I hate you so much." Aika said flatly "Since you are very stupid so let me spell it for you." She take deep breath while adjust her glasses before she explode "WHO THE HELL TEACH YOU COOKING LIKE THIS?!"

This time I no longer hide my amusement smirk seeing she burst out like this, no wonder EMIYA find Rin to be amusing. Her fiery temper and the way she upset surely fun to watch

"That my secret Aika." I said and taking another amusement at her twitched eyebrow "I just found some... Very useful thing from internet." I told her and its not entirely lie. There app known by "allthecooks" and God, that app give me very, very much recipe and everything I need! Then all I need to do is improving them with Reinforcement and also using EMIYA knowledge!

"Alright. Then why she here?" Aika asked as she pointed to Koneko who keep eating ever since the beginning

At that I also turned to Koneko and we both stare at her. Koneko who keep eating notice our stare and paused at middle of her food

"Eating." Koneko said, her tone was blank just like her face. After a few more seconds of silence, she resume her eating pace and it clear that she didn't have anything else to add so I turned back to Aika with my face also blank in order to mimicking her

"Eating." I repeated

"I can see that very clear Your Majesty." Aika shot me with sarcasm "Need I spell it again to you since you very stupid?"

"Please do." I said with smirk and Aika growled and I sure as hell she will throw the food I give to her had it normal one

"Why she eating with us? And why the hell she follow you like puppy?!"

I notice Koneko eyes twitched slightly at the remark but decide to ignore it instead I sigh aloud, I guess I need to stop taking fun in teasing her "I have small problem with Koneko here Aika and in order to make it up I agree I going to give her lunch every time we go to school." I explained to Aika who blinked

"Wait! Wait! You?" Aika practically point her finger. At me with befuddlement "You have small problem with her? You?" She asked me with the tone that someone like Asia just declare herself as Devil

Well, giving my nature as someone who fond to children it was really surprising and I can't blame her for that. Aika know me quite well since she actually one of people who spend most her time with me. She often help me when I visit orphanage and spend time with children so she obviously knew I quite favor them

Okay, now that could be explained further later right now what lie should I tell to her? I already hide many thing from her, she must be already have some suspicion and also will try start to follow me since my schedule start to change. I never went to work anymore and also she obviously realize I try to avoid her

While I thinking how to make proper half truth or full lie to Aika, said the girl keep staring at me before she let out dramatical gasp that caught my attention

"Wait!" Aika stare at me with wide eyes as if I just did horrible thing "Issei! Don't tell me you finally succumb to your inner beast!"

"Excuse me?" I deadpanned, what were this idiot thinking now?

"You know well what I talking about! I always think it will be little cute Shizu-chan since she also love her "Onii-chan" but you take another girl!"

The way her speak and the way she said about 'little' and 'cute' immediately dawned to me and I must say I'm not amused by what she said, I really am. Koneko also while confused but it seems get the big picture and she give blank unamused look to Aika

"I knew you into cute thing and Koneko-chan here could be cuter than Shizu-chan or on same level! The difference just she older but hey!"

"I really tempted to throw you from this roof right now Aika." I remarked flatly and I was being honest

Aika only giggled at me before she shook her head, clearly amusing. She move her chopstick to the box I give to her and- "Wait! Where all my food?!" She yelled and I also blinked, there full food in her lunch box and now it clean as if some black hole just appear inside it and sucking everything

I already have my own estimation actually where the food went. Following my guts I tilted my head and see Koneko munching her food. All the lunch box I give to her -which happen to be four- already packed clean and empty.

I have to blink again at that. Did she just eat those four BIG lunch box in 15 minutes?! How the hell she did that?! And with that amount food she eat she still this petite?! Seriously where all of those food go?!

"You! You eat all my food!" Aika yelled at Koneko as if she also realize about it and pointing finger in accusing manner to her

"Punishment for pervert." Koneko simply replied while wipe her mouth with napkin and I only sweatdropped while sigh

"You can have mine." I offered to Aika before she start to throw tantrum. The brown haired girl blinked and then took it instantly

"Thanks!" She chirped while began to eat, it seems she want to enjoy it before it gone "Oh by the way, did you two heard about new student today?"

"Nope, I didn't. No one talking about it." I said with small sarcasm and Aika eyebrow twitched

"You didn't need to use sarcasm!"

"Well excuse me for that, you should knew this school nature. Even simple thing turned to full blown gossip, so if there new student, especially girl what it would be?" I snorted and its true, Kuoh Academy was quite gossiper. A simple thing could turned to big one inhere, my nickname was example.

Did you know there some girl from Art Club painting me while sitting along with tiger and said she had seen me tame tiger alone? While I really flattered and I could do that in reality but to think someone have such imagination just because my nickname is...

You got the point anyway

"I heard she was quite cutie." Aika said with twinkle in her eyes

"So what? You want me to seduce her? No thanks." I stated instantly, knowing she must be have another crazy image in her mind. Seriously even after scolding and beating from Misaki this girl never change! She could be-no, she as bad as Perverted Duo in peeping term! Seriously, even if those two being beaten up for hundred time they still persistent! I start to thinking that they are masochist and won't be surprise if they did

"What make you think like that?" Aika practically gasped and it sounded innocent too but I knew it just lie

"I don't know. How about the perverted fairy that live inside your mind?"

"Your sarcasm greatly appreciated." Aika reply to me with smirk

"Ah, almost forgot." Koneko said before she turned to me and tug my shirt. She make motion for me to lean my ear to her and I did so "Buchou want to meet you after school." She whispered to my ear so Aika not hear it

I narrowed my eyes hearing that. To be honest it wasn't surprise, Koneko must be tell Rias about her meeting with me. Well it was obvious she going to call me since she worry about Koneko safety probably. From what I could gather through Sona, Gremory Devil was VERY protective toward their Peerage. Like a Dragon that guard their treasure or gold, even if their peerage was rotten and weakling they still favor them

While it was very good thing but I notice despite all that goodness it also quite dark. Like Dragon that guard their treasure, they all bond to have one principle

Greed...

They are very Greedy... I have no doubt about that... They keep their Peerage with them mostly. While their Peerage treated right and favored but they are theirs, they are their treasure a small offend to their Peerage will make you got meeting or warning at least from their King

Then what the problem? That wasn't bad right?

Well, to put simple terms. Their Greed are VERY strong to the point they won't hesitate to kill innocent and even children as long their Peerage safe

Still think it not wrong and problem?

Yeah, I don't think so

Koneko seems take my silence in negative manner. She tug my shirt again and stare at my gray steel eyes "She don't want to fight.."

Inwardly I snorted, of course she didn't. Sona must be already inform her what happen during her gone. After hearing I go toe on toe with Ewald Cristaldi she must be wish to die to fight against me

"Very well... After school." I agreed with nod

"Oi! Oi! What you two whispering about? You not plan to make affair aren't you Issei? Shizu-chan will be jealous!" Aika said to us and I only rolled my eyes

"Just shut up and eat your damn food."

* * *

After school

"So is there reason why you wish to meet me Gremory-san?" I asked as I currently sit in sofa while staring at her with impassive face

Sitting in front of me was Rias Gremory in her Kuoh Academy uniform and her Peerage was on corner of the room, standing and make line

However that not what caught my attention. It was the silver haired maid that stand on behind Rias Gremory directly. The maid was beauty by any mean, she one of the beautiful girl I ever seen. Even Rias beauty was quite tame compared to her, this woman clearly something

And not just that, this woman without any doubt was powerful.

Even now she try to suppress it but I could feel it. She are very powerful, surpassing me multiple times and without doubt judging by it she even stronger than Ewald. This woman is dangerous. I doubt even if I unleash Balance Breaker and fight against her I could win

"Straight to the point I see." Rias said with small smile

"I have schedule for today and actually delay it so I could meet you today." I replied and Rias blinked

"You busy today?"

"Not really but I actually quite stern following my schedule." I told her while shrugging "So what you want?"

Rias let out hum for moment before nodded, she take deep breath slightly and let it out before she stare at me with sincere look "I wish to apologize."

...

...

Now that was unexpected... And once again I found myself blinked in mixture of confusion and surprise -seriously I really did this often lately-. For Rias to wish to apologize like this, this was clearly surprising me.

Zelretch told me High-class Devil was quite prideful, the fact that even Sona also possess. Despite how she quite friendly to me Sona still show her prideful nature. It shown from how she behave in school everyday, she show everyone she the boss, she was their leader, as Student Council President she show them she have the power to punish them, even teacher also didn't dare to mess with her without strong proof

Despite all kindness and how normal she behave in school, she still Devil who rule this school. And everyone who enroll as student in Kuoh Academy knew to not mess with her

And I almost not notice it had Zelretch didn't point it to me

So it actually surprise for Rias to apologize to me directly like this

"It seems I misjudged you Gremory-san." I said, smirking slightly and Rias also smirked

"Is that positive or negative respond, Hyoudou-san?" She asked and I chuckled

"You know well Gremory-san." I simply replied before leaning back to sofa and stare at the maid "And here I was thinking you plan to kill me."

It was clear Rias and everyone from her side not expect me to said that, save for the maid perhaps since her face still remain impassive

"What make you think that Hyoudou-san?" Rias asked me with clear surprise

"The maid behind you." I make gesture to her while still keep my gaze not leaving from her "She not ordinary Maid isn't she?" I asked rhetorically

Before Rias could respond my words, the maid speak first and cut her "And how you know that, Hyoudou-sama?"

"You suppressing it too perfect." I answered "Don't get it wrong, that actually not good enough to answer it since who knew you actually really Low-class Devil but the biggest flaw was your expression." I pointed to her who furrowed her eyebrow "Even if Rias Gremory and her Peerage her hide it but I could see their nervousness even if it only small but I didn't see it from you." I narrowed my eyes at her "During our conversation you keep calm and didn't show any sign to be bothered."

And not just that actually, the way she look into me also very similar like Ewald when I told him my plan. He try to find and see just how capable I am, just like this maid now

Siad the maid now not show any sign of emotion, she still staring at me with impassive face while narrowing her silver eyes that meet with my steel gray orb

"You are quite sharp for someone at your age Hyoudou-sama." She remarked and I shrugged

"I learn a lot." I said easily "Thanks for your compliment Miss..."

"Grayfia..." She introduce herself before bowed "Grayfia Lucifuge Hyoudou-sama, and it was Mrs."

"You already married?" I asked while blinking in surprise "I suppose I shouldn't surprise seeing you look so young giving your kin could shapeshift just like what Gremory-san and Himejima-san here did." I muttered and rubbing my chin

"Excuse me?" Rias interjected suddenly and her eyebrow twitching quite bad "What you mean by shapeshift like I did?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked flatly, seriously? She think she could fool me? "Those thing not real..." I said while pointing to her breast

"W-What?!" She let out small squeak of indignant "How could you said that?! It was real!" She said while pressing her chest together to show it

"Haha nice try." I deadpanned "There no way some girl at your age have that size. And Himejima-san size was too big. Unless she are descendant of giant but I doubt that so you two must be alter it using your magic." I stated, refusing to believe those two size was real

Akeno only let out small giggle and not show any sign of offended at my words but Rias was opposite, her eyebrow twitched few times and her face set into scowl

"I'm not using magic!"

"And what proof you have? As far I knew Devil could alter their own appearance, you no exception missy."

Rias began to sputter in denial while having her face red. I only put smirk while crossing my arm and give smug look to her, indicating my argument was winning. So she set her face to scowl and mumbling something under her breath

"Rias-sama, don't you forget there something else you want to told to Hyoudou-sama?" Grayfia suddenly interrupted and told her Boss

Like a children that just remided something important, Rias put small sheepish look before she clear her throat and stare at me "So Hyoudou-san I take it you accept my apologize?"

"Yes." I said as I didn't see any problem now "And also... I wish to apologize as well, I was act too offensive in our last meeting." I added as I feel quite guilty about my last act to them

Rias only give me reassuring smile and wave her hand "Its okay, though I still quite... Troubled with it but I did not worry about it anymore. You only responding like that because I try to manipulate your life." She said in dismissing manner "So, I take it we are good now?"

"Hmmm... Yes, I think we are back in neutral term now." I replied and she smiled a little

"Then can I call you Issei? It seems feel more comfortable that way."

"If you wish so then fine Gremory-san." I notice she give small frown at her tittle "Oh don't be like that, we maybe back to neutral Gremory-san but we not that close, just neutral." I reminded her and she stare at me before sighed

"I guess its true, very well then Issei-san but please note you could call me just by my name if you want to." Rias said to me with relented tone

"I will Gremory-san." I replied, smirking slightly

"Right." Rias nodded "Anyway, I sure Sona has told you about new Devil in here?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"I wish to introduce her to you, just to make sure she knew who are you and your status so we can avoid casualty in future." Rias explained and I make understanding face.

"If you said so, I agree with you. So where is she?"

"She about to arrive..." Rias paused and turn over to look the clock in wall before shifted to door "Now."

As if just been summoned, there knock on the door and Rias told the person to come in. The door opened and reveal the girl I see in picture Sona show to me few days ago, the difference was she wearing Kuoh Academy uniform and I must say she look better in real person than the picture

The girl approach us and give bow to Rias and Grayfia "Greeting Rias-san, Grayfia-san." She greet them

"Hello Ravel-sama." Grayfia greet her back while bowing and Rias also give nod as reply

"Take a seat Ravel." Rias told her as she make gesture to Ravel and the blonde Devil nodded before taking seat between me and Rias

She turned her face and stare at me, her blue eyes narrowed up, down like some kind of scientist that observe their experiment

"So, this is the current generation Sekiryuutei? You not looks so impressive." She said bluntly and I smirked

"Nice to meet you too Ojou-chan." I replied simply, and Sona said this girl polite? Really? I notice Rias scowl a little

"Ravel please refrain to be rude to Issei-san here." She lectured and Ravel nodded

"My apologize sir, sorry to make rude point like that but I actually found you to be less than I expected." Ravel said in polite manner "My name Ravel Phenex."

"Its fine, I actually expect worse." I shrugged and notice her eyebrow twitched slightly "My name Hyoudou Issei." I introduce myself "If I may ask, you come here due to keep eye on Gremory-san here for your two family problem. Could I get to know about what it is actually?"

Ravel hearing that turned to Rias with small surprise look as if asking 'you didn't tell him?' then she receive shook head from Rias and she turned back to me

"I won't tell the details but I here since Rias-san here was fiancé of my brother." She told me and I show surprise look "Naturally she supposed to face my brother few days ago in Rating Game but due to some circumstance, it got delayed and since the request come from Gremory clan my family accept it but with condition I, will be here to act as supervisor to watch Rias-san until the time come."

Well, this is indeed surprising. So the political problem about Rias was marriage, though I admit I suppose see it already since the clue quite obvious. So Rias here want to escape from her engagement, I wonder why? Does the guy she engaged to was asshole or thing like that?

And sending one of their family member here to keep an eye on Rias. It was good move actually, true Rias perhaps could train in secret but her movement still will be restricted at least since she have to spend time avoiding Ravel sometime

"I see. Well then good luck with your job Phenex-san." I told her and Ravel nodded

"Now since you already ask me question it will be proper if you answer mine correct?" She asked and I nodded back

"Ask your question Phenex-san." I excused her

"I hear Rias-san and Sona-san try to recruit you, why you reject it?" Ravel asked me "I knew you must be thinking Devils treat their Peerage in bad manner but Rias-san and Sona-san here actually Devil that treat their Peerage kindly, I sure you know that as well so why?" She tilted her head slightly and her blue eyes filled with curiosity "Even if you only start as Low-class but in time I sure you could become High-class giving your status as Sekiryuutei, you will become powerful Devil without doubt."

"I'm here also curious actually Issei-san." Rias added as she stare at me with curiosity too "I promise if you join I will treat you with respect and honor that you deserve."

They undoubtedly would. I had no doubt about that especially Rias who come from Gremory family. Unlike Diodora, Sona and Rias was not evil. Even I must admit Rias action when she try to manipulate me to join her was not evil, she not wish for me to join so she can enslave me and curse me for eternity. She just wish to use my power to save herself, she not evil, just selfish.

However there one thing that I dislike about her, even Sona has it too. No, it not just them but even now I see it in Ravel now

They not evil, but they selfish... And that actually could be something that considered worse than evil sometime. They selfish enough to think that their desire was bigger than someone else.

This... This is Pure-blooded Devil problem. They see themselves so above humans that they find nothing wrong with playing with their lives. You just needed to look at how many of them mistreated the Resurrected Devils to see that. They believe that their power and bloods makes them superior to all others.

Even until now they see becoming Devil even if it only Low-class actually honor and great thing rather than staying Human. For most of them, become their Servant was greater than normal Human

These people... These two... Even if they show compassion and kindness but they was something that have wrong moral and mind set. They didn't see what they did as wrong but right, even if steal someone life

Even Sona also not wrong in this case. Sona maybe use tame way. She maybe already ask Saji permission to turn him to Devil but does she explain in details how hard and what he will went through in future? Of course she not, if she did so there big chance even Saji who infatuated to Sona will join willingly

"You two are Devil, Pure-blooded one right?" I asked after moment of silence

"Of course we are." Rias answered and Ravel also nodded in agreement

"Then what if I offer you to become something else? Will you two accept it?" I asked again in simple tone

Rias and Ravel silence was the answer I need. They glance to each other as if confused and thinking what they going to said so I take it as sign to continue

"You pride yourself as Devils. I, pride myself as Human. It not so complicated and only simple like that, I pride of my race and of what am I." I told them while crossing my arms to my chest

Rias and Ravel stare at me with strange look after I saying that. Kiba, Koneko and Akeno meanwhile only display confused face but I could see there bitterness in Kiba eyes for some reason and Grayfia stare at me with approval look strangely

"I did not mean to offense you Hyoudou-san." Ravel started after moment of silence "But your kin was not quite special despite possessing Sacred Gear. Your kin body was-"

"Not need try to be polite Phenex-san, we are weak. You just need to said that." I cut her with chuckle and her face flushed slightly "However, you must know that was what make us Human. Our weakness sometime become our greater strength."

"Huh?" Rias and Ravel echoed at same time with confused look, clearly not understand what I said

I only smiled at them, taking small amusement at their confused face before stand "Well, as much as I wish to explain further and have nice chat but I'm afraid I have to go. I have schedule I need to attend." I said to them

"Ah? Sure Issei-san. You may leave if you wish to." Rias said as she also stand and Ravel follow her "I hope with this there won't be any problem about my past mistake anymore." She extend her hand in offering and I stare at it for moment before grasp it

"So do I Gremory-san, so do I." I replied with small smirk

"You also welcome in here if you want to visit Issei-san, it quite nice to chat with you."

"I will see it later, now then." I release my hand from her and turn to Ravel and everyone "I will take my leave everyone, see you later."

With that I walk toward the door and leave, it was quite interesting chat. Before I leave I give one last glance to behind and noted Grayfia still stare at me with analytical look

Perhaps I need to ask Zelretch about this maid... She clearly not normal Devil and yet she worked as maid. That was something that need to be questioned

* * *

Sometime later

 ** _Hello Shidou Irina, If this letter arrived in your place that mean Cardinal Priest Vasco Strada-sama accept my request and give this letter to you somehow_**

 ** _Its me your friend, Hyoudou Issei. How are you? It been long time isn't it? How many years? 10 perhaps? Hahaha it really long eh?_**

 ** _Err, how do I put it eh. It been a while since we contact each other so I kinda confused how to start our conversation again hehehe_**

 ** _Anyway! Forget about that part, how are you? How your father? Are you two fine? Are you still troublemaker like when we were children? I heard you were working as exorcist in there and you also quite skilled, congratulation for that! I don't know either you like it or not working as exorcist, hopefully it was the first one since if you dislike being exorcist then all deed you did could be counted as meaningless_**

 ** _I also heard you have partner while doing your job. Oh, what a shame! How could you?! :(_**

 ** _You said we both are partner and we both will become Hero together! How could you abandon me like this? Ugh! You are my best sidekick! I don't believe you betray me, I'm hurt so much to the point I felt my heart will break! :'( :P_**

 ** _Alright, I guess the joke was needed to lighten the mood._**

 ** _I guess this is all I could said for now since I don't have any idea what to said in first place. I already write my email on below and there id of my Line too, so you only need to add it or contact me via email if you don't have Line_**

 ** _I wait for your reply soon Irina-kun!_**

 ** _From your beloved and awesome Partner_**

 ** _Hyoudou Issei_**

Irina stare with wide eyes at the letter she just receive from her mailbox. Her hand holding the letter firmly while her face scrunched to joy as she read it from her long friend!

She actually not expect this, she just finish mission and her report. Now she on her hostel room that given for her and Xenovia from Church, true she have house and stay with her family but sometime she stay in hostel if there emergency thing

Her long friend and best friend when they child! Hyoudou Issei! Its been really long ever since she heard about him! No! More accurately she never contact Issei ever since she goes to England with her family

She really miss Japan, it was her homeland after all and she wish to visit it but due to busy with her job she never had time to

And now out of blue suddenly Issei send her letter! This is too sudden! She giggled when read the part where Issei act melodramatic as he talk about how they are partner, his joke clearly lightened her mood

She read the letter again and blushed when she arrive at the last part. Beloved? W-Wha! Silly Issei-kun! How could he said such thing suddenly! She instantly noted there Issei email address and also his id Line, there also picture of him too!

"Wow! Issei-kun really change." She said with surprise on her tone

The picture was Issei on Kuoh Academy uniform while carrying his bag, his hair was turned to spiky in mixture of white and brown, he give small smirk to the camera while having one his eye closed

Irina must say her friend looking good. Even if it only simple uniform and pose but Issei certainly have good face that make his simple attire to look quite good.

Her blush immediately reformed when realize what she just thinking. Kya! Did she just check on her friend? Oh no! How could she thinking such shameless thought?!

She clapped her hands instantly and take prayer motion "Oh Lord, please forgive your sinful Servant for having such indecent thought!" She prayed for forgiveness

"Indecent what?"

Irina did NOT let out squeak of 'EEK!' when she heard someone call her from behind while she praying for forgiveness, nope, not a bit!

"X-Xenovia!" Irina stuttered as she see her friend appear out of nowhere "H-How long you been standing there?!" She squeaked, fear that her blue haired frien was watching ever since the beginning

"I just arrive here few seconds ago." Xenovia said while blinked her eyes once, apparently confused at her friend antic. Her eyes however instantly caught something that Irina held "Is that letter? Who send it?"

Irina glanced to letter in her hand and for strange reason she have the urge to hide it so she did, she pull back the letter and place it behind her like children that hide their cookies jar when they got caught

"A-Ah? T-This is from my friend! Yeah! My friend in Japan!" She answered and Xenovia furrowed her eyebrow in surprise and small skeptical

"Japan? Your homeland right? That was quite far from here. I did not aware you still make contact with someone from your homeland." Xenovia stated

"You actually right, I didn't but Issei-kun here send me letter!" Irina told her friend with happy smile

"Issei-kun? A man then." Xenovia concluded and Irina grimaced at being blurt out her childhood friend name "Hmm, could it be the famous scenario where the warrior got letter from it childhood friend from it homeland and the warrior go home then married with the friend?" She murmured while rubbing her chin

"I-It not like that! Xenovia!" Irina squeaked as her face morphed to full red that rivaled certain Hyuuga blush. Sure Issei-kun look handsome and good but she not attracted to her friend! Nope! Not a bit!

"But you give your first kiss to him." said part of her mind as memory when she kiss Issei secretly flashed in her mind

"Irina? There steam come out from your head." Xenovia pointed as she notice halo shaped smoke come out from top of Irina "And now you acting strange." She added with sweatdrop when notice Irina moving akin like robot that just got it system malfunction

"I'm not steal his first! He also stole mine!" Irina suddenly yelled, prompting Xenovia sweatdrop get bigger

"What the heck you talking about?" She deadpanned

Before further insanity -in Xenovia mind- and embarrassment -in Irina case- could continue further, their room door was knocked few times in hasty manner

"Ms Irina! Ms Xenovia! Are you two decent?! There urgent call from the Higher!"

Hearing that, the playful and relax atmosphere in room gone and both girls faces turned to serious. They grab their robe and wield it while carrying their weapons and open the door, revealing figure of priest in his late twenties

"What is it?" Xenovia asked

"There urgent thing, Excalibur Fragments were stolen!" He told them and that make the bluenette and bruenette mind instantly on alert

"What?!" Irina yelled in disbelief, to have Excalibur Fragments stolen for wielder of one of if like her was quite disturbing. Xenovia also have grim look on her side

"The details will be explained by Higher, let we depart." He said as he make gesture to move

Xenovia and Irina share look to each other before they nodded with determine faces

"Lead the way." Xenovia commanded instantly

* * *

 **Hello you all! WWBGTT back with new chapter! And we finally enter the Kokabiel Arc! Before I went to note let give small applause of congratulation due to this story reach 400+ Favorite and Review! Soon the Follow also will reach 400+!**

 **There nothing much in here other than the opening for Kokabiel Arc where Issei and Rias have back their neutral relationship and meeting with Ravel too. And if you notice it there something Issei miss about Rias on her apologize, I hope you like their conversation on that part anyway**

 **As for Ravel behavior. Please noted until this far she show deep politeness only to people with status, she could be quite rude to person who she consider as low status. Issei in her eyes while Sekiryuutei but she still not see anything from him, but she still polite nonetheless**

 **It also show Asia and Mittelt start to taking training and Asia class still mystery of course, it will be revealed the moment she get into fight**

 **Issei also send letter to Irina and if you notice it there something amiss about it, surely you will find out since it quite obvious actually**

 **Anyway! Next chapter will be the talk about Holy Sword and perhaps part where Issei and Irina meet again. This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	13. Reunion

**This chapter have been edited by ahsoei! All the credits of the better grammar and spelling were given to him**

* * *

 **Chapter 12. Reunion**

* * *

It happened one day after my meeting with Rias and Ravel. I was on my way to the roof to eat lunch by myself -or with Koneko since I was sure that she's already waiting there for eating the food I made-. I got called by a familiar voice which made me to turn around and see someone was approaching me.

The girl in front of me was someone I knew. Brown hair that tied into twin ponytails with red ribbon, fair skin, bangs that frame her forehead and both sides of her face and wearing Kuoh Academy uniform.

She was Katase Mahiru, a second year student just like me, and she was also captain of Kendo club.

"Hyoudou-kun!" She greeted me as she stopped in front of me.

"Hello Mahiru-san." I greeted back with a grunt. "What is it?" I asked politely.

"Well!" Katase paused and took time to catch her breath, she was running to approach me before. "You know there will be a Ball tournament later, right?"

Ah... So it was about that...

Yeah, one of the school's biggest events, the "Ball Tournament" was closing in. Overall, it was an event where we played ball-related sports, such as baseball, soccer, basketball, and tennis. These matches included contests between classes, genders and obviously, there were also some between clubs. Whether or not you belonged to a sports club, it's club mandatory; naturally, that included the clubs that were not in sports category too, Cooking club for example.

I already had an idea what she wanted to ask now. "I know." I said with a nod. "So do you wish for me to rejoin Kendo club?"

"Yep!" Katase admitted with a grin. "You were ex-member of Kendo club! The only male in fact, but you're rock! We're going to need your help!"

"And you don't have any problem with that? Me, a male entering your club?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Nope!" Katase shrugged her shoulders. "Come on, Hyoudou-kun... You were in fact a candidate of the captain in the club!" She said and then she gave me a small scowl. "And because you suddenly quit from club the choice fell between me and Murayama! And we know Murayama has no motive to become one!"

What she said was true, during the first year I joined Kendo club and it was actually hard to get in, seeing that I was the only male in the club but I was quite adamant about it. Of course I also got treated quite badly being the only male, which meant I might become a pervert, a wolf hiding in a sheep clothing, but in time they came to accept me.

It wasn't like I cared about their opinion, as long I entered and followed the rules it was fine. True, they tried to bother or pranked me but I kept dodging or ignoring them that time.

"Well, I pulled back because few people did not agree with my existence there." I simply said and it was true, despite there were being few who tolerated my presence, but there were also quite many that did not like me. What could I say? I'm not a guy with much charisma after all.

"It's only minority!" Katase replied while waving her hand in dismissive manner "Come on, Hyoudou-kun... You can rejoin if you want! We could use some help here!" She said with pleading eyes that began to shimmer due to unshed tears.

I only could sweatdropped seeing this. Great, a woman and her puppy eyes. Why did they always do this whenever they were cornered?

"You could stop that pathetic attempt to seduce him, Katase... Issei will join Archery club."

Oh great, just what I needed... Another one.

Tilted my head behind me, I saw another familiar woman stood firmly after walking to us. She was a pale-skinned girl that had a long, flowing violet hair, styled in hime cut that ran down to her waist, followed by her eyes that mimicked color of her hair. She was one of the girls that entered top 10 beauties in this school and I admitted that her face actually looked good too.

"Shouko!" Katase's personality somehow changed, she almost growled at her like an animal. "What do you mean by that?!"

Everyone, meet Shouko Kirishima, nicknamed Elven Sniper due to the reputation on her Archery skill. Ever since she entered Kuoh Academy, no one had seen her shot missed, she was even rumored to enter national tournament.

And she was also one of the people that were aware about supernatural beings in this school.

Kuoh City was not a big city, but the people that lived in it were not few. It was quite a lot for a small town; However, few only knew the truth about this city being a territory of a devil and most of them were clients of the said devil. And only minority of them that were not related to them nor knew they existed.

What for were those people staying in this city?

Protection and training.

What did you mean by that? Simple, this territory was owned by not ordinary devil. It was owned by a Maou family, Gremory and Sitri, family of the ruler of the Underworld. And the one that watch over this place was their sisters and Heiress of each family.

I didn't think I needed to explain any further, but only a fool or a very strong person that dared to make a move on them. If someone who lived in this city already had permission from the Devil in here it meant that the person must had done something for the Devil or at least their presence had brought some advantages to the Devil.

I didn't know the details about Shouko, but I heard the other who lived here, Kiyome Abe was working to become a familiar master, she helped devils to pick their familiars. Those people were also falling under devil's surveillance, just like me who was being watched by Sona and Rias, we were counted as potential allies or threats.

Then what did it mean by protection and training?

Well first, true, maybe Devil wouldn't interfere our business. If someone were to come and try to kill us they wouldn't bother to help, but if our fights and problems became so big to the point it couldn't be ignored by the devils, then they would interfere.

And seeing these Devils were related to Maou very closely and Heiresses in fact, especially one of those Heiresses was related to Sirzechs Lucifer, who was rumored to be stronger than the original Lucifer.

Simply to say, it was safe to not create any mess in this place unless you want the Lucifer's wrath to be brought down to you.

"Issei will join Archery club in the Ball Tournament, he's already agreed on it." Shouko turned to me, her face stoic and reminded me of Sona's expression. "Right?"

The face and the tone she used was completely and perfectly just like Sona when she demanded things and she had to possess it no matter what. Her violet orbs that almost like Sona, except darker in color, stared at me as if she was daring me to deny her request.

Had I been a normal man I would have nodded immediately and obeyed her, but I was not. I had faced Sona many times and she had also used this look to me many times, but not once I had ever obeyed nor I submitted to her.

So, I only stared back at her with dull eyes.

"No..." I declined instantly.

If Shouko was offended or shocked, she was clearly hiding it well in that stoic face of hers. Katase who was on my side instantly put a smug face when she heard my rejection and she puffed her chest out.

"See?! Hyoudou-kun here has declined you so-"

"I'm also not going to join Kendo club either." I cut her too, prompting to make her snapped her neck to me with a gawk. "I won't join any club, I'm not going to participate in Ball Tournament since I am busy with my work now. If you would excuse me, I have someone to feed on the roof." I began to continue walking but when I just few steps away I felt my arm got tugged, and I turned to see it was Shouko, and she was still giving me _that_ look. "No... I'm not joining-" and I was being cut off when Katase also latched to my side with her puppy look.

"Please Hyoudou-kun! We can't win if you're not joining! Please consider it, at least!" She exclaimed while having her lips wavered and eyes glowing in unshed tears.

"No, Issei... Join mine." Shouko said with a deadpan tone and stoic face.

I stared at both girls with flat looks, ignoring glares of jealousy from male students and giggles from female ones before I tilted my head to the front again and let out a deep sigh.

This was the reason why I always wished to be alone, especially in this school, seeing it was previously all girls school. I, by any means was not a racist but I knew a woman could be very troublesome and this was an example of that, really.

Bloody women and their affections.

* * *

Later

"Onii-chan! You promised me the figurine!" Shizune whined cutely at me.

I only gave her a smile while ruffling her brown hair. The little girl squirmed slightly under my touch and I found it adorable.

Today, I was supposed to train actually, I had planned to master my archery more, seeing that I'd need it but Misaki called me, she had an urgent matter and requested me to accompany Shizune since the woman could not do so.

So I agreed, I couldn't let my adorable and cute little sister to be left untreated now, could I? Besides, it was not like I didn't like spending time with her. I brought her to one park in the city and bought some ice cream for both of us.

"Oh, don't worry Shizune-chan. Onii-chan had bought it for you!" I declared proudly and she blinked.

"Really?!" She asked eagerly with a cute face and I nodded while giving a big smile to her.

"First, you have to check your bag first." I told her and she blinked before she did what I told her. "Make sure to check every part." I said and she let out a grunt, indicating that she heard me. After a moment she stopped searching before tilted her head to me cutely.

"What do I check Onii-chan?" She asked.

"Is there a figurine inside?" She shook her head at my question and I only smiled before extending my hand. "Give your bag to me." She did as I said and I took the bag. "You've already made sure that there's nothing in here except your stuff right? Then let Onii-chan show you a small magic!" I stated while grinning before jamming my hand to the bag and focused. "Trace On." I whispered while having my mouth covered with the top part of her bag so she did not see it.

 _Judging the concept of creation..._

Like usual, blue energy flared from my palms and swirling like a wild flame that just being unleashed.

 _Hypothesizing the basic structure..._

The flame stopped from being wild, it slowly flowed like water and took shape as a small figure I imagined.

 _Duplicating the composition material..._

It was only a simple plastic that had been polished well, there was some kind of ceramic too. This artifact's class was quite moderative.

 _Imitating the skill of its making..._

 _Sympathizing with the experience of its growth..._

 _Reproducing the accumulated years, complete..._

 _Excelling every manufacturing process, complete..._

When I pulled out my arm, Shizune let out a gasp while having her eyes widened. On my hand now was a perfect replica of Madoka figurine that Shizune wished to have.

"W-Wha!"

"Tadaa!" I said in a sing-sang tone while presenting her the figurine I was holding.

Shizune slowly raised her hands, her fingers grasped the figurine carefully as if it would break just by a mere touch. She finally took the doll I had made before bringing it to her eyes and her golden-brown eyes peered down at it with an analytical look before she showed a happy smile at me.

"Onii-chaaaan! You're so cool!" She squealed happily "You just used a magic that was blessed by Goddess Gaia and created this figurine!" She exclaimed "I knew my Onii-chan was special!" She shouted as she lunged and hugged me.

I only let out a laugh at what she declared about me. Like I said, she was a chuunibyo, she often spouted nonsense or things like that- though what she said sometimes was right or very close one to the truth, which was quite terrifying-.

What? Don't give me that look! It wasn't hard to create a simple figurine with tracing! I knew, I knew it was wrong but hey! It wasn't that bad! I meant I didn't steal and I didn't do anything illegal! Though I had to admit this is clearly something that was very amusing.

"Onii-chan! Can you create another one?" Shizune asked me with sparkling eyes.

"Of course I can!" I said proudly, I even could make a better one if I wished! "But I only will give it to you if you get a perfect score in your next exam." I told her and she pouted. Instantly, letting out a cute whine of disappointment while doing that. "Come on, it's not that bad!" I laughed at her who was only mumbling under her breath.

"She's an adorable one isn't she?"

!?

I turned my head when I heard some soft and gentle voice being spoken. I had to say, I was completely surprised; The park, while not empty but there were only few people here currently, perhaps because school just ended after all and most of the kids had either gone straight to their homes or to the nearby shopping center while most of the adults were still at work like Misaki.

But it was not the presence of this man that surprised me, but how he sneaked up towards me without my notice. True, I maybe too focused on Shizune, but I kept my senses being alert at least and even I should have been able to notice Sona or Rias if they were trying to sneak up on me.

When I saw the man, I instantly held my breath.

He was clad in a simple black buttoned up shirt with expensive looking dark red trousers. Around his neck was a simple silver chain, -and yes, its chain was the real one except for it was made from pure and expensive chain material- it looked gleaming in his dark outfit, turning it almost looked like perfect.

And then his face...

"Wow..." Shizune muttered. "Onee-san?"

Yes, his face was beautiful, very beautiful that it was enough to think of him as a woman, heck, even Kiba was nothing compared to this one! His black raven hair that almost looked like dark in the night was flowing down, his body wasn't muscular like most men, but looked slim and healthy, added with the cerulean blue eyes and his pale milky smooth skin were clear enough to make him look like a girl! It wasn't surprising that Shizune mistook him as a woman due to his beautiful appearance.

The beautiful man let out a laugh, his laugh was soft and Angelic, almost like some famous idol singer. "I'm a man sadly, little one." He said in amused tone.

"Oh!" Shizune mumbled, blush adorned her face due to embarrassment for accusing him to be a woman "Sorry sir."

I meanwhile kept focusing on him while narrowing my eyes at my surroundings. We were still in public, there was no Boundary Field or anything that could cover us. I didn't know either to decide this as a bad situation or a good one. How couldn't I notice him? This man was no ordinary person!

What did he want? With Shizune currently with me this could be dangerous.

"Do not need to be alert young man, I didn't come here to harm you by any means, I promise." He said as he noticed my wariness. "I just came here to talk, if I were to come here to strike, surely it wouldn't be openly like this, right?"

He was right. Like I had said before, if he were to attack me out of blue like this without any Boundary Field covering us, the devils would have noticed and probably would come to check and I didn't need to say again why most people were avoiding such things.

"Eh? You want to hurt Onii-chan?!" Shizune, still at my side, exclaimed with wide eyes.

"No, little one, I don't." He spoke to her gently like a father admonishing his daughter softly. "I just want to talk, you could listen too if you want."

I only kept silent, my eyes never left him and in my mind, I had already prepared Kanshou and Byakuya to appear. My body also got closer to Shizune just in case if a fight would break, I couldn't just believe he wouldn't attack, there's no guarantee about that.

"Okay!" Shizune chirped happily and the man smiled before he looked at me.

"I've heard about you, Hyoudou Issei... About what you did to my men and what you did to the Church in Italy." He said and my eyes widened in small fraction. As far I knew, only Ewald and Vasco who knew about my relation to their mission! And I had no doubt that they would keep it as a secret, even Ewald had sworn it while holding the Bible to emphasize that he trusted me! And for Cardinal Deacon that meant something!

So how did this man know?! Was he there watching me and Ewald?! But how?! I might not have a strong Presence Detection skill and only could sense if there was someone nearby or included hundred meters, but by any means we even had set a Boundary Field there that was able to alert us! So how the hell-!?

This man was dangerous...

"And before you make a comment, no. I actually did not hate you, but I'm truly amused at what you've done!" He said in a tone that filled with joy, making me blinked.

"Huh?" was the only thing I could blurt out when he said that.

"I'm absolutely amused and happy for what you've done!" He repeated with a small grin "Let me tell you, in the eyes of people who knew, it was perhaps only about where you brought the justice but it was not that simple! It was to whom you brought the justice to! Surely you know that, right?!"

Well... ... Actually if he said it like that... Now that I thought about it, what I had done was quite something if you looked at it closely. Diodora was not a simple devil, he was a high-class and he was also a brother of _Ajuka Beelzebub_ , the current Maou who according to Zelretch was a genius in their race and the creator of those Evil Pieces.

Let me tell you, what I did was a very big crime to devils. Killing a high-class devil had already going to make you labeled as a criminal and enemy for them -except if you have a good reason, then the Maou probably would pull back, but I assure you there would be few devils who would act by themselves to get rid of you-, it's probably because devils, while many, but the ones with Pure-blood were rare due to them being quite infertile in that aspect.

And I did not just kill a supposedly endangered species but also a brother of their Maou, their Leader, a Ruler, a Royalty even without caring so much the consequence and I did it easily, unassured and with a plain plan.

Now, if I put it that way... I realized I'd just avoided having a nuke aimed to me... No wonder Ewald was very flabbergasted when I explained my plan... Ouch...

My face somehow must have been giving it as the man in front of me let out another laugh that was filled with amusement. "You realized it just now, didn't you? No, you're already aware but you just saw the big picture, and now you looked at it in detail as you found out about it!" He let out another wave of laugh and I had decency to blush slightly. To be laughed like this... Finally, after a moment that almost like forever, he calmed down and smiled at me. "But really, young man... If I may ask, had you known the details ever since the beginning, would you still withdraw your plan?"

"No." I instantly answered. "I'm not, I would still going to do it."

"Even if it sounded so simple?" He inquired with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yes. That plan might be simple, but it's straight and actually only had few flaws."I continued and it's true. In that plan, Diodora had limited options, but the biggest one was that he couldn't call reinforcement save for his own Peerage. Because I was sure that he didn't want other devils to know about his fetish, even if he did, I doubt there would be a devil that was crazy enough to try 'rescuing' Asia.

The man was staring at me before letting out another laugh of amusement, his eyes were filled with mirth and he gave me a smile. "Magnificent! You are trully a rare case in this era, young man!" He praised me again, but I only put an impassive face at his praise.

"Onii-chan, Ojii-san. What are you two talking about?"

I almost forgot that Shizune was here with us the entire time we were talking. Tilting my head down, I granted by the sight of Shizune who had a cute confused face.

"It's nothing, Shizune-chan, just some business we're talking about. Now, why don't you go and buy some drinks for us?" I asked as I gave her some money.

"But I want to hear what you two are talking about, too!" She whined cutely.

"We're going to have an adult talk and-"

"I'm already an adult! I want my cherry to be popped by you!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

There was a dead silence appeared between me, Shizune and the man. The only girl was staring at me with determination in her eyes and her face was dead serious. For someone at her age to say something like that, she just spoke about the end of the world.

It was broken by the man. He brought his hand to his mouth, his expression curled to that of amusement, his cheeks puffed and he seemed to hold his laugh but he couldn't, so a snicker left his mouth. Then, the snicker grew into a chuckle and it grew into a laugh where he pulled his head backwards, holding his side with one hand and fell to the ground while banging the floor with his other hand. I could have sworn that laugh would attract a horde of zombies from several miles away if we were on Left 4 Dead dimension.

My mind meanwhile, was blank after hearing that. My jaw was wide open and I was sure as hell that maybe my eyeballs were popping out for a moment before they re-entered my eye sockets again. I swear I even heard there were grinding sounds and 'error, error' voice came out from my brain that alerted me that my mind was currently in progress to reboot itself.

 **[I told you, right? It's just a matter of time before she's going to ask that.]** Ddraig deadpanned yet, filled with amused voice, came and told me **[This is not just because the influence of that Aika girl, but it's also because of you-]**

Not. A. Word. Ddraig...

I... I... I will pretend the last few seconds never existed. I will ask Zelretch to perform some magecraft on me and erase that memory later.

 **[In denial right now? I don't think you will be this pathetic... Beside, it's not like you didn't like it! You're practically-]**

Shut up! Nothing happened few seconds ago! We're just talking normally and-

"Hahahahahahahaha! Oh! I knew incest is still live in this age but I never thought a normal civilian will bluntly declare it!" That man gasped before fell to another wave of laugh.

I started to hate this man now...

"Onii-chan I-"

"Shizune, I promise I will give you a new figurine of Magical Girl if you leave for moment now, okay?" I cut her quickly before she could have spoken another thing that might going to traumatize me in future.

Shizune's face set into a pout again, for a moment I had already feared that she was going to be persistent and stay, but she actually nodded. "Fine! I will leave for now!" She huffed cutely before bobbed down from her bench and walked away.

As soon she left, I let out a groan and a sigh. The man however, was still laughing and I was really tempted to smack my shoes to his face now. Speaking about this man, I still hadn't gotten his name.

"That was one of comedic scene I've ever seen. And here I was thinking such a thing only exist in anime." The man gasped as he finished his laugh and got back to his seat.

"Trust me, sometimes life is more comedic than anime." I grumbled. "Where did you think those scenes came from? They are from real life sometimes..." I said while rubbing my temple and he let another chuckle out.

"That is the wonder of human, isn't it?" He stated, grinning slightly and I narrowed my eyes at that. The way he spoke about human was strange.

"You seem quite fascinated to humans. Aren't you a human, yourself?" I asked.

"Oh, surely you jest!" The man answered me with a snort. "You know I'm not a human, son of Adam." He told me in admonishing manner.

"Son of Adam... You are a believer of Bible." I concluded, my eyebrows furrowed. "What are you? An angel? Has the Heaven heard about my feat?" I asked.

"Was an Angel." He corrected me and my eyes sharpened at that. "Oh? What's this? Do you hate me instantly, young man? Just because I'm a fallen angel?"

"No, I won't hate you because of that. I know well there is another line exists between black and white, but I can't help to be wary, right?" I answered him back with another question and he nodded.

"You are indeed correct in that part, but do you truly not despise me?" He asked once again, his blue orbs stared at me, trying to dissect me and find any lie in my words.

But he found nothing.

"Yes, I don't harbor any ill feelings to your kin, neither I harbor any ill ones to devils or angels."

"Oh? Really? That was a surprise, surely you're aware what devils have done to your kin and yet you do not hate them?" The fallen angel asked me once again.

"I'm aware of that, but they're willing to change. Those changes maybe small, but they at least have the will. They're maybe not innocent, but aren't we as well?" I asked as I made gestures to my surroundings, few people were only in here but they were quite far from us. "Take example of my little sister. Even if she looks innocent but she has a sin isn't she? She ever lied to a person, she ever tricked people by using her cuteness even if she never intended to. Surely those count as sins, right?"

"Indeed they do..." He agreed with me while nodding. "No living being could escape from Sin, immortal or mortal. You know that quite well for someone at your age..." He chuckled. "But unlike humans or other creatures, devils are creature of Sin. They are born with it even if they are children, and even if they were tamed, there is no guarantee that they won't bite once again. Diodora Astaroth had surely shown you that, right?"

I only remained silent, still staring at him as he continued to speak.

"Let me tell you, young man..." He said to me. "The devils you currently know have nothing compared to old ones, the old stories where devils would even trick an innocent child to murder his parents, where devils corrupted even the brightest man into the darkest one are not lies. They are the truth, legends perhaps, but you must know that sometimes legends are telling the truth, those are one of them. What Diodora Astaroth did to those nuns in Church wasn't a rare case in the past, it could be counted as daily routine for their race."

He narrowed his eyes at me again, his smile still there even when he talked about devil's nature in the past "You are a human, your kin are the prey for them, more than half of your current population numbers were once their slaves. And yet, you do not harbor any ill feelings toward them?"

"The sin of the Father does not fall to his child." I said firmly, my steel gray eyes bore to his cerulean blue orbs. "Devils are brutal creatures, I know that. Even if they were tamed they still commit sin to every creatures. However, if they're willing to change and tame themselves, what right do I have to deny them?" I asked rhetorically "And they proved themselves that they're able to change, they're willing to. The current generation was the proof of that, none of them tried to eat or drag a human to Hell anymore." I pointed to him before my face curled to a bitter smile. "But you must know humans are not all that great you know. I have seen some committed sins that even the most cold hearted of devils would shy away from them. Atrocities so horrifying, that it would make you lose all hope in humanity."

The man did not show any sign of disturbance from hearing that, he only made a gesture with his hand for me to continue, all while still had a smile plastered to his face, so I did what he wished.

"Some humans blamed the sin they committed to devils but sadly, sometimes they were wrong. The devils did not make them did it, they only showed the path and the human knew he could still go back, he could just turned his face away from the path but he didn't. He took the path willingly, committing the sin that would make devils cackled in glee or even called them the devil itself." I finished with a heavy sigh before letting out small humorless chuckle. "Kinda ironic isn't it? The creature of sin call us humans, devils. And I'm not surprised if even some humans were able to corrupt a devil."

He nodded at my words, his smile also slowly curled to a slightly bitter one. "I won't deny those words, I have seen what you mean by that." He let out a hum while saying that. "And yet, knowing about all of this... You still fought for your kin, you still refused to slay all other devils?"

"Yes..." once again, my answer was instant and firm. "I fought not to kill, neither I did it for revenge, but I killed it because they deserve it. And the one I didn't kill was because their existences are still needed, they still have not cross their lines, they know what they did wrong and they're willing to change. However, if they crossed the line once again..." I narrowed my eyes sharply and my voice became heavier. "I will kill them..."

"Even if they are one of Maous or Archangels of Heaven?" He asked me, there was no malice or any killling intent in his tone, save for curiosity.

"Yes. Even if they are Archangels or Maou, they will meet my blade if they crossed the line." I answered, once again my tone was firm and my eyes held nothing but steel and pure determination.

The fallen angel stared at me with his smiling face, it was clear that he was very amused when he heard that. He let out a soft and gentle chuckle, his voice was soft, unlike the fallen angel Raynare, Dohnaseek or Kalwarmer, it was as if he was an angel instead the fallen one.

"You are different." He told me. "You are one of rarity among your kin. Yes, it seems I can trust you." He stated as he began to stand up.

"Trust me? About what?" I asked him, my eyes bore to him, watching every movement as I also stood up.

"You will find out soon, young hero..." He said, prompting my eyes widened in a small fraction. "It was pleasant to meet you Issei Hyoudou, I'm looking forward for our next meeting."

"You know my name, and yet ever since the beginning never you told me yours." I pointed and he blinked like an owl at that.

"Ah, forgive me for my rudeness." He apologized before he stood firmly, wind breezed his feature, blowing his hair and reveal long pointed elf-like ears. Then, they sprout out from his back, majestic black wings that were able to install fear to their enemies, not just one pair, two, three, and it continue until five pairs of wings, showing his status of might and power that prompted my eyes to widen. "I'm Kokabiel, Angel of Stars, one of the Lord of Grigori. It is a pleasure to meet you, Issei Hyoudou, Son of Adam." He said before he gave me one radiant smile then flutters of black feather appeared from his wings, and in an instant, he was gone.

I stared at the empty space in front of me where the fallen angel was there before. Kokabiel, Angel of Stars, the one that taught humanity about astrology and stars, one of the Cadres and best fighters in Grigori, that even capable to slay a Maou or fight with one of them as equal, one of commanders in Heaven before he fell and took command in Grigori ever since his downfall.

And he's here, in this city. One of leaders of fallen angels was here, in the territory of Sisters of Maou. When I said there were only few people dared to mess in this place they were either stupid or very strong.

Kokabiel clearly falls to second option.

"Well... Shit." I blurted out.

"Onii-chan! I brought you some ice cream! It's a new flavor and strange one too! It's Natto flavoured!"

* * *

"K-Kokabiel?!" Mittelt squeaked as she straightened on her seat like out of nowhere when her favorite movie started on TV. "K-Kokabiel was here?!"

I could tell that Mittelt now was nothing but panic, her body trembled slightly. It was clear. She was very disturbed knowing Kokabiel's arrival.

"Do you know why he's here?" I asked.

"N-No! I have no idea! I-I mean, I'm just a grunt on his army! He is quite a strange one actually, he has a strange way of thinking, so there are not many who tried to understand him." Mittelt answered in slightly nervous tone, I could tell from her reaction that she was not lying and probably was nervous, because Kokabiel had arrived which surprised her.

"You seem quite afraid of him. Why?" I asked. "I mean, I did have some small talk with him and he seems not bad."

It was true, when I talked with him I didn't feel any malice or intent to harm from him. He was quite nice in fact, and quite a philosopher too.

"He's nice when he's not angry, but there still are reasons why I'm afraid of him." Mittelt said to me and I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't mean to pry but if I may ask, why do you fear him so much? What did you do wrong to make him brought his wrath on you?" I asked again.

I noticed Mittelt's body was stiff for a moment, it was clear that whatever she did had made Kokabiel quite mad. I wanted to press her to tell me but I held back, it wasn't my right to pry after all.

"I'd rather not talking about it actually, but knowing Kokabiel he would have told you anyway." Mittelt grumbled, she leaned back on her sofa, she was wearing a plain blue tank top that loosened a bit and a pair of green short pants. Really, this girl had almost no modesty if she were at home. "Listen, as far as I know Kokabiel was a part of Azazel's workers. Kokabiel's job was to make sure Sacred Gears would not go out of control, the order was to recruit or dispose of them if they can't control their powers." She took a breath then stared at me seriously.

"Believe it or not you must know, even if a Sacred Gear level were only to be weak but if it reached Balance Breaker and can't be controlled, it could be dangerous to the point that it could kill even an Ultimate-class Devil. Take example of Flaming Shake, a simple low-class Sacred Gear but when it reaches Balance Breaker, Breath of Salamander, the user will be able to produce flame that rivals flame of Phenex family, who was rumored to possess flame of Hell itself."

I only narrowed my eyes at that. I'd already asked Ddraig about Phenex clan and how capable they are. Their flames are capable to harm even scales of a flame Dragon, Dragon that specialize in flame arts. Dragon scale was rumored to be pretty hard, very hard to the point it won't have a mark or scratch even if you keep shooting flamethrower on it for hours. And each elemental Dragon possesses immunity to their own element.

So imagine just how hot and strong flame of Phenex if it was able to harm a Flame Dragon, it was without a doubt going to reduce a human to nothing but ash once hit, not even an atom would be left.

In this world, it was absolute that the strongest beings were mostly dragons, they are embodiment of power, even a low-class one could kill a High-class Devil level creature if one not to be careful. Sure, God is stronger than Dragons but the God of Dragon, Dragon God, the Uroboros Dragon, were counted as the strongest beings in this World.

And to think such powerful level of flame was in control of a human, that meant something and clearly dangerous. And that was only a low-level Sacred Gear that reached Balance Breaker, who knew if it was a high-class one.

"And what about me, then? Your order was to eliminate me before, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was a direct order from Kokabiel. We didn't know what you possess actually, we just received an order and being told that your Sacred Gear was still not awakened." Mittelt said to me. "And imagine my shock when out of nowhere you suddenly pulled out the Balance Breaker, and it was a fricking Longinus of all things." She added with a grumble while shuddering at the memories, and I couldn't help but to give a smug smirk.

"As amusing as it sounds, can we return to the topic? Why was he angry of you?" I asked again and she threw a small glare at me before nodding.

"Well... It's probably because I failed my mission three times in a row." She said while grimacing. "The... First and second... I did it intentionally while the third was purely accidental..."

"You failed them intentionally?" I asked and she lowered her gaze, avoiding my looks for strange reasons.

"I... I'd rather not talking about it, let him tell you if he wishes to." She murmured and I blinked.

"If you say so, then." I said to her with a nod before slowly I gave her a smile. "I don't think I need to say this, but you know I won't be mad at you without any reason, right?"

Hearing that, Mittelt flinched. I could feel that her body was tensed, as if she was just caught stealing something precious.

"I won't press you to tell me, but you must know that I already think of you as my close friend. True, we only know each other for a short time but that short time was quite precious." I told her genuinely.

Mittelt slowly rised her face again, her expression displayed nothing but fear and shame, her blue eyes also gleamed with regret.

"I won't promise not to be angry, that was a lie. However, I could promise that I will try to understand why you did it at least." I continued to speak, a reassuring smile adorned my face as I said this to her.

Mittelt only silenced hearing my words, she bit her lower lip slightly before nodding. "Our mission... Like I said was to either recruit or dispose the Sacred Gear users. Simply put, I was assigned to eliminate the target, but I didn't..." She paused and shook her head. "No, I did kill him but he came back to life, as a devil." She said and my eyes narrowed, making her to swallow a lump. "The devil that reincarnated him was quite cruel, I know that. The devil was unlike Gremory or Sitri, but the one that treated his Peerage like slaves and..." She trailed off while putting a sad look and I instantly understood what she meant.

"You let it happen." I said softly. "You knew he would be reincarnated as a devil and the one that treated their Peerage badly. Yet, you didn't do anything and let it happen." I spoke what she didn't manage to say and she only nodded with a sad face. "Why?" I asked, my tone still soft and unchanging.

"I hate him..." Mittelt said. "He's not a bad guy... He did not use his power in evil way but he's a hypocrite... Lying to people, arrogant, selfish and else... So-"

"Speak no more." I cut her while raising one hand and she stopped. I shouldn't be surprised at this and should have known about it. Mittelt harbored heavy feelings towards humans, even now it was still there, though it had been tamed. You couldn't heal the trauma and wounds that scarred her life, she was a happy girl who lived with her parents until humans came and killed them. Then she had to spend her days living in fear, eating from trash or rotten food while every night praying to whatever deity so she would still live and able see the morning sun before going to sleep.

But what she did to those humans was wrong. She couldn't just blame the whole race because she suffered from few. Then again she was what, a child... She was nothing but a child who was forced to live in such tragedy, not to mention her environment after that was filled with adult fallen angels, which certainly not helping.

I stared at Mittelt with impassive face before rising one hand. She instinctly grimaced before closing her eyes, expected to feel pain but she did not, because I only patted her head softly.

"Huh?" She responsed as her blue eyes were opened and stared at me.

"I won't say that I'm not angry. I was disappointed with you, I really am." I said with disapproving tone and I saw a grimace on her eyes. "But at same time I can't blame you. You are a child who lived in a harsh area and grew in one too..." I muttered while closing my eyes "Just promise me, Mittelt... That you're willing to change, okay?" I asked with gentle and soft tone.

"H-Hai!" Mittelt stuttered and I opened my eyes again then gave her a smile, prompting her to blush as I ruffled her hair.

"Now smile, your cute face was wasted on that expression." I told her and this time her face turned to full red, making me laughed. Realizing I just messed with her, Mittelt sent me a glare and swatted my hand away while crossing her arms and huffed her cheeks like a 6 year old child that was sulking.

I really found it adorable, and I clearly did not try to hide it as I immediately glomped her from behind, making her let out a loud "EEP!"

"You're really adorable! Goddamn! I wish I could've met you sooner!" I said happily while swinging her around like a doll.

Mittelt was only able to sputter incoherently while demanding for me to release her, but I paid her no mind! She was being a tsundere! Awww, that was an increasing point in my book! Really! Kuudere, tsundere was very cute! Even yandere sometimes had their moment too!

 **[You are a sick person. Don't be shocked when this one demand you to pop her cherry too in future.]** Ddraig deadpanned at me and I sweatdropped at that. Maybe I acted too much?

Slowly, I put Mittelt down and the girl let out another huff while blushing and turned away from me while mumbling something under her breath.

I turned my head and noticed it was already evening, bordering night time. "Where's Asia? Has she still not come home yet?" I asked.

"She said she has an extra training, learning about magic or things like that." Mittelt answered me while shrugging.

"Magic?" I blinked. "What Magic is she learning? You all never told me about your training."

"Neither did you." Mittelt shot back "Beside, you said we just need to hone our skills, and when time comes then we'll show each other our skills, and we want it to be surprise for you when you told us about your ability in coming journey!"

Well, I did say that. It was not a lie or secret for them that I will leave one day from here. After I had more control on EMIYA's most skills and Ddraig's power, I will leave. Originally, I planned to leave in next few weeks but due to Asia's condition I extended it. She still needed to control her power and trained herself, so I turned it to two months.

Until that time I told them to hone their skills and practice as much as they can. Afterwards, I would have a small spar session with them to determine wheter they were ready or not, Mittelt here had already aware of Heroic Spirits implanted to us and she swore that she would never reveal them, she was bounded by Geis to show that she really meant it.

I was sure that she knew what kind of Heroic Spirit inside Asia, but she didn't know about me. It was because when I was training I had only been accompanied by Zelretch since it would always be a destructive session. True, sometime I just practiced my sword skills or archery by trying to remember how the previous wielder of the sword I created to fight.

One of the moves that I was interested in was Tsubame Gaeshi. Oh yeah, I really did. That was quite an awesome ability! I meant, creating the impossible just by swinging your sword! Sasaki Koujiro was truly someone to be respected.

Though until now I had only been able to produce two slashes instead of one, it was not that special if you compared to the real one, since there were few people who would be able to get two slash if they were willing to learn it.

"Good point. But still, it's almost dark. And she left this morning right along with you, didn't she? Why did you go home first?" I asked.

"Well, I wished to stay too actually, but I've already reached one of my objectives so I decided to take break, but Asia was..." Mittelt paused and let out a hum before putting a flat look. "To put it bluntly, she sucks..."

Well... That was rude...

"No, I really mean it, Issei. Asia sucks, really sucks. She may has the strength and power, but the skill was almost zero! It's almost like watching a kitten who possess overgrown fangs and claws." She said to me with exasperated sigh.

"That bad, huh?" I asked with a grimace and the response I got was another deadpanned look. Well it couldn't be blamed seeing Asia was not a fighter in the first place, she was akin to be like a White Mage, after all. And changing her into a Red Mage or a Black one was something that was not easy to do.

Asia never had any experience in fight. True, she would probably get it from the Heroic Spirit in her card but it would take time. Even if she got it she's still need to accustom herself with it too. You think why did I always practice straight for 12 hours every time? It was because I couldn't just stop, my muscles and reflexes needed to be maintained until EMIYA's battle experiences really planted into my mind.

I was given EMIYA skills, yes. But it was only as soon as my card had been activated, in time it would fade away and quite soon too. According to Zelretch, it was because Class-cards originally were not cards that affect the users for long period, they were only used as devices that worked like Kamen Rider or the one from Sailor Senshi.

Of course, now that it had been altered, there would be side effects of it, I didn't know how and what it was, but this was one of them. So if I didn't wish to lost my skills, I needed to keep honing the skills I inherited until it truly became mine.

How to put it, eh... It was like I had to keep training while trails of EMIYA skills were still there, and if I stopped training that skills' trails could be gone and I would be left behind.

Asia must have been working very hard so her body would be able to withstand the future training in order to follow the trails of her Heroic Spirit when the fusion progress had been done.

"Still, you're right. Asia may had gone quite far today, there were even letters for her this morning." Mittelt said as she gestured to letters that were placed on the table.

"How about yours then?" I asked to her and she smiled, puffing her chest proudly.

"My training went well, of course!" She declared. "When you see my skills you will be surprised!"

I only gave a small smile at that, this girl was quite proud of herself, wasn't she? Despite how bad her past, she was still acting tough, perhaps it was because she wished not to look like a weakling anymore after what happened to her. She knew if she was weak in her past she would die, she was being hunted when she was still a child, after all.

It was then my senses suddenly alerted me. Part of my mind that instantly works almost like an alarm, suddenly screamed. What the? What was the meaning of this?

"Issei?"

"Stay here!" I said to her instantly before I dashed to the door, my legs were already Reinforced and I also had casted small illusion magic around me so no one could see me. It was almost like you entered a spirit form, but it was slightly different. It was just a spell to make you invisible to naked eye of the public.

"Oi! Issei, wait!"

I ignored her and had already gone. The Boundary Field was not just placed in this place but also at mine, so the moment some supernatural beings were approaching my house, my mind would instantly click in. True, it was only able to detect the person who wish to come in when they entered the field, but the fact there was someone came today when no one informed me was enough to set me alarmed.

Who is it? Who was coming?! Was it Kokabiel? Damn, what did he want?!

* * *

It didn't take more than five minutes for me to arrive at my house, my speed when I was reinforcing my legs increased to the point that even a High-class Devil would be astonished enough from seeing it alone.

And without any obstacle due to jump on the roof of houses like a ninja, it was not surprising if I was already there this fast.

As soon I arrived, I cancelled my magic and checked around the field, my senses inside here also sharpened to the point that I could detect three persons inside and each of them was holding some artifacts that radiated holy presences that were enough to make Sona or Rias to be on their edges.

There were no malice or dark intent from them, but I could tell that they were quite wary, since they must have been aware of the Boundary Field I had set around. Well, they probably had sensed it when they entered the house.

Slowly, I took a breath and opened the door. When I entered, I could hear laughter of my mom from the living room, indicating she was talking to the guests.

"I'm home!" I yelled.

I moved calmly in order to not making those three unknown persons suspicious. As soon as I entered the living room, my eyes fell on the group of people.

"Ara? Issei, you're home! Welcome back! You are early!" She said and I smiled in return.

"Misaki-san had finished her job faster than she thought and went back early, so I didn't need to stay there." I replied and it was true, Misaki did go back early, but usually I spent time with Mittelt and Asia so I went back late.

After saying that, my eyes moved to the group that were sitting in front of my mother. There were three of them, they were young foreigners with rosarios hanging around their chest. Two of them looked around my age but the other seemed had already reached her twenties.

The first girl was around my age with chestnut colored hair that was tied into twin ponytails and violet eyes. The second was also at my age, she had blue hair with a green mesh and dark gold eyes. The last one was the one who looked older, she had long blonde hair that turned into braid down to her back, her front hair is quite spiky and her eyes were purple.

The three of them were quite beautiful, especially the one with blonde hair. They were wearing white robes that were similar like Ewald when he came here before.

Church... What did they want with me?

"Issei-kun!" The chestnut haired one chirped happily instantly as she stood up when she saw me.

I blinked, the way she spoke was almost like she knew me. Did I meet her somewhere?

"Not mean to rude, but who are you ladies?" I asked politely and her face scrunched to pout at that.

"You don't remember me? Well, I guess it is not a surprise, I've changed quite a lot just like you. If you didn't send that picture I probably would not recognize you." She said sheepishly, making me blinked again.

Sending picture? The only person I sent picture to the Church was...

"Irina?" I gasped in surprise, my eyes clearly widened at that.

"Yep! Its me! Your buddy!" Irina happily admitted and grinned.

I couldn't help but gobsmacked instantly the moment I saw her. Irina was still standing there as if she was waiting for me to speak more, and I did. "You are a woman?" I asked in shock.

Whatever she expected clearly wasn't that, since I saw her somehow tripped over nothing and almost fell to the floor while planting her face on. I could see the blue haired girl who remained stoic had her lips twitched and the blond haired one meanwhile was not hiding her amusement as she giggled.

"Of course I am!" Irina yelled at as she approached me while stomping the ground with a pout. "How could you not know that?! I was thinking that you know it when you sent me that letter!" She asked as she jabbed my chest with her index finger.

"Of course I'm not! I mean, you were quite a troublesome child and often get us into trouble!" I defended myself instantly.

"I was not!" She denied my exclamation. "If I recall correctly, you were also quite a troublemaker!"

"Excuse me? Who gave the idea to hide your father's luggage in my mother's room before you departed to England?" I asked flatly and she blushed slightly at that.

"Wait! That was you two?!" My mom demanded but we ignored her.

"You're not innocent as well! You're the one who gave me the idea of prank as the last gift for my dad!"

"And it could be avoided had you denied my idea in the first place. Beside, when you're a child you always dragged me to problems and it influenced my mind! It's your fault!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

Irina stopped after she blurted out the last part and I crossed my arms then shot her smug look while smirking like a King that owns the World. "Ha!"

"You're cheating!" Irina accused me instantly while blushing.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"No, you aren't!"

"Yes, I'm not!"

Irina face brightened and I could tell she about to yell, "Aha!" but she blinked and stopped when she noticed that I did not fall to her trick. And once again, I shot her a smug look while my smirk turned to a grin.

"You mad?" I asked.

Irina's response was deepened her pout and she crossed her arms, huffing her cheeks as she turned away from me, refusing to meet my face "Muuu! I hate you!" She said in a child-like manner as if she was a child that did not get her candy.

I only laughed at that, clearly I was very amused with her antics. Oh God, really, I never thought I would have a conversation like this to someone. Deciding perhaps the best was to apologize, I grabbed her shoulder with one hand and spun her, forcing her to see me.

"I miss you." I said softly the moment I spun her before she could say anything.

Irina blinked at my comment, she blushed slightly and showed that she was clearly taken aback by my sudden words. But she did not stutter nor she showed any shy behavior. Instead, she smiled back at me.

"Me too, Issei-kun..." She replied in the same tone.

We stared at each other, my steel gray eyes met her violet orbs. We were grinning to each other just like when we were children and let out chuckles at the same time.

FLASH!

We blinked when suddenly a flash of light appeared and sound of something snapped echoed. It was at this moment I realized that we were not alone the entire time. Mother was the one who took a picture, the blond haired of Irina's companion was staring at us while munching cookies that Mom gave as if she was watching a movie, the blue haired one had a smile of amusement on her face.

"Don't mind us dear, just carry on." Mom said while waving her hand in dismissive manner.

"MOM!/MRS HYOUDOU!" I and Irina shouted in unison, blush adorned Irina's face and even I couldn't hold mine.

Mom only laughed and waving her hand at us while staring at the picture she just took with her camera. Irina lowered her head, mumbling something I couldn't hear and I only could shake my head in exasperation. I clearly didn't expect that I would encounter things like this when I was rushing on my way here.

Oh well, at least I knew the ones came here were not enemies.

* * *

 **New chapter is here! We're entering the middle part of this arc!**

 **We saw new characters! It was from Baka to Test to Shokanjuu, Shouko Kirishima! Hahahah! Why did I add her? Is she going to be an important character in future? That is a secret, my friends! But I will tell you all, Kiyome Abe and other characters will make appearances later in this arc so be patient! Either she is going to join Issei or not will be decided later too!**

 **In here, Kokabiel met with Issei and as you have seen, this Kokabiel was maybe quite looked like the one in "Demon Lord's Hero" and yet different at the same time.**

 **If you noticed, my Kokabiel is willing to kill humans and not just that, he was even the one who ordered it, unlike the one in Fahad09's universe where he devoted himself to protect them.**

 **The conversation between him and Issei was also different, you must noted that he did not just antagonize devils, he antagonized humans as well. Why? It will be revealed later of course!**

 **And yeah! We also found Issei/Mittelt moment, there was a reason why Mittelt could commit such a thing and was not bothered until now, even if she was disturbed now but she still did not care much. It will be explained in later chapters too, of course.**

 **Some guy asked me about the pairings and I admit that until now I still can't find it out. Unlike my other fics, this one was quite realistic and als grayer/darker, so until now I still can't find a good one for him, nor I could think it will be a harem.**

 **Yep! Irina and Issei reunion and small moment! I hope you like it, and yes! Congratz for the one that able to guess the mistake on Issei's letter! Issei still thought of her as a boy, that's why he talked nonchalantly like that.**

 **And for third companion of the Church! Oh yeah! That was unexpected right?! Or did you expect it but the person you think was different? Hahaha, try to guess who this woman was! I've already given enough clues actually, and few of you maybe have already known it the moment your read it.**

 **Next chapter is probably the talk with the devils about this problem and Issei's conversation with the Church or Kokabiel if I wish to fasten this arc. This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review.**

 **Oh! I almost forgot! Could one of you helping me in Issei's Unlimited Blades Works? I'm still having hard times to create it x.x**

 **I will be quite grateful if you give me suggestions and ideas of his chant.**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	14. Of Sword and Fallen Angel

**Small Note : the day when Issei meet Kokabiel was same days when he meet Irina. However his letter already arrive** **a week** **before Irina come to Kuoh City**

* * *

 **Chapter 13.** **Of Sword and Fallen Angel**

* * *

"Ehem!" I clear my throat as I take a seat and sit at my mom side and in front of three people from Church while keeping calm face "Sorry for before, it was rude of me to not introduce myself." I stated as I glanced at them "My name Hyoudou Issei, it was pleasure to meet Irina friends."

The blue haired one stare at me with stoic face, her dark gold eyes seems dissecting me and try to see what I hide. After a moment she give me smile, it not sincere but it polite one "I'm Xenovia, the same goes for me as well Hyoudou-san."

"Please call me just by my name, Hyoudou-san is my father name and I'm not wish to become one, yet." I told her jokingly then turned to the blond haired one who smiling at me, unlike Xenovia her smile was sincere

"I'm Jeanne! It nice to meet you too Issei-kun! You can call me Onee-san if you wish to!" She said in happy tone make me blinked my eyes. I turned to Xenovia who sighed and Irina that giggling and give them look

"Jane-onee always like this!" Irina told me and I furrowed eyebrow at the nickname. Jane? Well, it was more feminine than Jean I guess, and probably better short name too

"Hey! What the meaning of that!" Jeanne snapped at Irina while give small glare to her but the chestnut haired girl only giggle at her

"Issei, I will go for moment okay? You spend time with your friends here, take your time to have nostalgia together..." Mom told me and I nodded, she must be wish to give me time for me to spend with Irina. She stand and then leaned to my ears "And don't forget, if you want to make babies your father save few protection in his room. I even slip few in your room, you will find it in your math books."

Wait, what?!

I stare at my Mother who grinning like she just saw christmas with gawked look. Did my Mother just suggest me to- You know what? I don't want to think about it, lot of surprise already hit me today. From meeting with Kokabiel, find out Irina girl, then Mittelt too

[ **And Shizune want her Onii-chan to pop her cherry~~]**

I hate you Ddraig... I already almost forgetting about that and you remind me. I hate you so much to the point I wish to stab your leg with Arondight and laugh at your scream of pain

 **[Yeah, yeah. Whatever you said brat.]** Ddraig said while laughing like there no tomorrow

"Issei?" Mother voice broke me from my mind as my gaze once again filled with focus

"It make me wonder just how I couldn't end as pervert with parent like you two." I whisper back to her with dull tone, make her flushed slightly

"Now, now don't talk like that to me. I'm your Mother!" She chided me lightly aloud "Anyway! You know what to do Issei! I will prepare dinner for your father later." She said before turned to Irina and her companion "Did three of you wish to have dinner in here as well?" She asked them

"Not need Oba-san, we could go eat by our own." Irina declined politely

"Now, now Irina-kun. I insist, you are like daughter to me and I can't let you go without dinner, you barely touch your cookie." Mom said in disapproving tone

"I knew Oba-san but we kinda busy tonight, how about next time?" Irina insisted, still in polite tone and Mom frowned

"If you say so dear, if you change your mind I'm in kitchen." Mom replied as she turned away and left for the ktichen

As soon she enter the kitchen, I turned back to Irina and my relax behavior instantly gone

"Okay, I knew Irina come here to visit me but you two obviously not. What Church want in place like this?" I asked to the point, it no use trying to hide it even if they don't know about me. Seeing they will confront Devil in here they probably going to tell them

I see Irina and Xenovia tensed instantly, I could tell the blue haired girl muscle now start to enter what people normally called 'battle mode'. Jeanne meanwhile only blinked though her smile dimmed a bit but other than that she didn't show any reaction

"What you mean Issei-kun?" Irina asked, obviously lying

"*sigh* Irina, with those three artifact you hold I doubt you come to this city just to visit." I sighed while gesturing to the things that leaned on the wall near them. Even it was covered with white shroud in order to hide it aura but my eyes instantly could tell it

There two of them. I already seen the small one but the big one was new. And the other one that act as wristband in Irina body, I notice it when she poke me before

And here I was thinking it will be while before I will able to see one of them once again. Never thought it will be this soon. Once again I could hear another laugh from EMIYA and sneer of rage from Gilgamesh somehow when my eyes fell to those sword

Excaliburtt Destruction and Excalibit Mimic. Forgive me for using it name like that but if I call them Excalibur I feel my mind will explode due to strange feeling I felt from them

And also, after witness the true Excalibur from EMIYA memory during Holy Grail War... When I compare that majestic sword where called it beauty was mockery to these fragments was... Almost laughable to the point I feel I want to crush them for it mockery, is this how Gilgamesh felt when he see his treasures copied by EMIYA? No wonder he angry

"How you know about that?" Xenovia was the one who asked me, her voice was stern and demanding

"Let just say I have very big talent in recognizing weapon. Even if you three seal it I still could feel their power." I answered simply "I will answer your question after you answer mine. You three brought Holy Swords to this place, area of Devil and not just ordinary Devil but siblings of Maou. Do you have any idea how offensive that act?" I asked back, my tone was also stern

"We knew how it looks Issei-kun you didn't need to remind me about that but we have our reason." Jeanne said, her face still polite and quite cheerful but her tone suggest she was serious "But we have our reason why we come here and we can't just told you why right? We just meet you for few minutes after all."

"Point taken." I nodded with grunt of agreement "Well, as long you knew the risk then I guess it fine you won't tell me."

"Now it our turn." Xenovia said while peering at me "What your connection with Devil in this city?"

"Hmm... Well you could tell I acquaintance with them and bordering to friend to one of them. Other than that nothing..." I shrugged nonchalantly as my mind went to Sona for moment, we not close. We never heal each other. Instead try to study each other but if one of us asking some favor that tolerable I sure we will did it

"You one of their friends?" Xenovia asked again, this time her tone become sterner

"Friend is strong words, I won't call her that. However if she did ask me some favor I guess I will help her unless it immoral." I answered again, my tone remain impassive and nonchalant. I see Irina let out small breath through her relief and her shoulder slumped slightly, indicate her relieved. Even if she try to hide it I still could see it, Jeanne meanwhile only stare at me, her face still calm and analytical

"Stop Xenovia." Jeanne said to the blue haired girl when she open her mouth again, prompting for her to turn to see the older woman "We didn't come here to provoke someone to fight, remember we here for visit Irina-chan friend!" She chided her, the playful demeanor was gone and she look quite serious

"Forgive me Sempai." Xenovia bowed to her but Jeanne look still not change. The blue haired girl sniffed her nose before turned to me and bowed "Forgive me too for my rudeness Issei-san."

"Its okay, you was being wary so I can't blame you." I dismissed it with grunt "Does the Devil aware you will come here?"

"Yes they are, we already inform her two days ago and we intent to meet them tomorrow in their place..." Jeanne paused and she tap her chin with her index finger while making noise "What the place called again?"

"For the fifteen times, it Kuoh Academy Sempai." Xenovia sighed, judging by her tone and expression it was clear this happen often

"Uhm! Right! Kuoh Academy after they finish school and ensure no one there anymore!" Jeanne chirped while nodded "You know them right Issei-kun? Then could you help us to come tomorrow?" She invited, make me do 'blink blink' motion

"Sempai!" Xenovia almost yell to her, it was clear she not approve what Jeanne just say "You can't just invite nobody to join our meeting!"

"Jane-onee, I also agree with Xenovia. What if something happen to Issei-kun during the meeting?" Irina also argued but for different reason, I held back snort at her worry. The one that afraid was them rather than me actually

Despite two of them oppose her but Jeanne only smiled, she then put lecturing face and wave her finger "Oh! Hush you! Issei-kun here not that defenseless! He are the Sekiryuutei after all!" She stated

""What?!"" Xenovia and Irina blurted out in surprise tone the moment Jeanne told them about my status, even I also surprise she knew that but I didn't show any sign of it and only furrowed my eyebrow

"Issei-kun here is the current Sekiryuutei?" Irina asked as she turned to me with shocked look

"Boosted Gear, one of Longinus. I never thought it will be in this eastern land." Xenovia also sounds surprise as she stare at me in new light

"How you know about it?" I asked to Jeanne who blinked in surprise

"You didn't get the letter?" She asked me back "It supposed to arrive this morning." She trailed off and hummed, her face scrunched to thoughtful expression

"Jane-onee! What you mean by that? Could you tell me what connection of Issei-kun and church?" Irina asked, her face show she curious and also worry

"I will explain it later tonight when we go to our place okay? There something Issei-kun here can't hear, especially Hyoudou-obachan was preparing dinner for her family. We can't disturb them now aren't we?" Jeanne told the girls who nodded before she turn to me "And for you Issei-kun, you just need to read the message that left for you through Asia-chan letter."

Ah, now if I recall Mittelt mention there letter for Asia. It probably come from Church, so I don't wish to read it, she have her own privacy you know? But to think the Church will send message toward me through Asia again, I think I should expect it but it still little surprise for me

"If you said so then..." I grunted "Anyway, you, Irina my letter should arrive five days ago. Why you didn't reply it to me?" I asked

"Eh? I was thinking to give you surprise by my coming! I mean isn't it will be neat when you send letter to me then out of blue I suddenly come to your place?" Irina answered while rub her back neck while sticking her tongue out make me rolled my eyes

"Yeah, I admit it will be cool though. Anyway, then tomorrow I will wait for you three in front of school gate." I told them and Jeanne nodded, it seems she was the leader of this group

"Well! Since we already make deal and spend time in here I guess we should be go to our hotel now! We need to rest for tomorrow!" Jeanne said and the two girls nodded "Let told Hyoudou-obasan we will leave!"

I watched as the three girls go to kitchen and hear they said their good bye before meeting me in front of door who waiting for them

"Well! We will go now! Thank for the cookies and talk Issei-kun! It good!" Jeanne stated with happy smile

"Yeah! See you tomorrow Issei-kun!" Irina added while grinning

Xenovia only give nod to me without said anything. I give nod back to them all and watch as they leaving, my eyes focusing to the back of the blonde haired woman while they disappear in night

She... Without doubt is the most dangerous one...

Shooking my head, I let out sigh. It seems I have to awake early tomorrow and go to Asia & Mittelt place, normally I going to stay in there but I wish to sleep in my room again, it been a while after all. My parent already give me permission too actually so sometime I stay in their place and sometime mine

I told them that Asia & Mittelt was my friends from internet. Those two are daughters of rich guy and currently was on vacation. I act as their guide of course and also try to knowing them better, my parent apparently didn't forbid me and quite supporting actually

"Well, I better sleep fast so I could awake tomorrow." I murmured as I go back to enter my house

* * *

Next day

"Excuse us!" Jeanne said politely as she sat on the sofa, Irina and Xenovia follow her feat as they sit on both her sides

On opposite side of them was three High-class Devil, Sona, Rias and Ravel. The three of them dressed in their school uniform while watching the three exorcist with calm face

Both Sona and Rias peerage was on corner of room, formed line just like when their King have formal meeting. Even Akeno and Tsubaki not exception this time as they also stand on same place with other peerage

It was no doubt they all quite nervous and also wary, even the High-class Devil also feel like them. Of course they try to hide it but my eyes can see through their facade of calmness. It can't be helped, those Excalib..it fragments despite it was fragile but it still held power that able to slay even Ultimate-class Devil if it on hand of professional and skilled wielder

Especially Jeanne, she are without doubt strong. I already read the message that given to me about why these three come here

 _ **"Artifact stolen. Three come there, one knew about you"**_

The message was short and simple like that, it because it supposed to be secret message after all. Ewald himself was the one who write it for me

And he make the right decision by picking Jeanne because between them, that woman was the strongest and without doubt the only one in here who could stand a chance against Ravel, Rias and Sona at same time while Irina and Xenovia halt their peerage

No... Jeanne could beat three of them, she maybe going to be hurt or wounded but she still going to win against them. This woman just touch Excalibit Rapidly for few days and yet when she wield it she able to use the sword better than Irina and Xenovia who spent months using their weapon

This woman experienced one, she not normal exorcist

However among the Devil there one that caught my attention. It was Kiba, the Prince of Kuoh look was giving the look I never think I will see. It was look of pure malice and hatred. He was glaring at the group of exorcist grudgingly. If something were to happen… No. He looked as if he was about to go slashing at them any moment.

This clearly need investigation but I guess it could be thinking later

"Before we start, may I ask why Hyoudou-san here?" Ravel asked as she glanced at me

I, meanwhile was standing between the High-class Devil and the Church. I wearing my black armor already underneath my black leather jacket, just in case if fight broke

"I'm here so none of you kill each other." I stated bluntly to them make they look to me "Remember, I'm not at your two side, I play neutral part in here." I reminded them

"And yet you live in here." Ravel pointed

"If I recall this is land of Japan, the land originally place for Human live." I retorted back make her eyebrow narrowed, I noted Xenovia give me approving look so I turn to them "You three, spoke what you three want to speak quick." I told them

"Right!" Jeanne clear her throat, her cheerful face gone and replaced by calm and serious look "I'm sure the Church has sent formal letter about our visit."

"Yes, it was about artifact that missing but there no further explanation about that." Rias confirmed what they said with nod

"Yes, it because we don't intent to explain whole thing in letter so I will get to the point." Jeanne take a sip of tea that given to her before continue to. speak "Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

As soon she said that the three Devil instantly cast look to each other, clearly they surprise and I can't blame them, even I also show surprise look but it replaced by calm one in instant. After a moment it was Sona who reply them

"Excaliburs? The Holy Sword? If I recall it almost like sacred treasure, how it could be stolen?" Sona asked

Sacred treasure? Those fragile swords? Really? Ugh! I could create better sword than them you know! And I still not as good as EMIYA in crafting swords! Only one or two level below him though

"How it happen was something that couldn't be tell easily." Jeanne responded, her purple eyes peer down at Sona, then it moved from her to Rias and finally to Ravel. I could tell the three girl for moment tensed, it was clear the look Jeanne give to them wasn't normal one, it almost like tiger that look down at the prey it will eat, trying to find are they worthy or good enough to be eaten

Inwardly I surprise, this woman yesterday was quite cheerful and even could be more childish than Irina but now she displayed something that warrior only show. I about to reprimand her to back down but before I able to Jeanne appeared to relax as some previous hidden tension seemed to leave her body.

"So you three really didn't know anything." She muttered with some relief "It seems Devil really didn't have anything with it."

"You seems skeptical to us before. What makes you believe we know anything about them? We just knew it was stolen today." Ravel asked and accused at same time

"We don't, but you are technically our enemy. Who knew you actually hide it from us." Jeanne responded simply "Doesn't mean to be rude but it was possibility right? But let don't speak about that, I already aware your side doesn't have any relation to stolen Excaliburs."

The three Devils appear to be quite upset when they accused like that but I could tell they refrain themselves to not blatantly lash at them

I sure Jeanne aware of their anger but she keep try to remain oblivious and continue to speak "Anyway, then we come here to make request, sorry for saying this first since I knew it sounds incredulous but we, the Church officially request permission to scout this city, including your territory of course." She said with small apologetic tone

"For searching Excaliburs." Rias concluded, it was quite obvious actually, even people that dense could put the pieces together "But what make you sure the sword was here?" She asked and it true, I also wonder the same thing

"Did you think such artifact could be stolen and easily can't be tracked? Stealing high level artifact not just happen once." Jeanne answering her with another question "Especially the artifact is weapon like Excaliburs, you think the wielder only us? There many before us and few of them died in battle then the sword stolen but we able to take it back."

"You able to track them." Sona said as she nodded, understand what Jeanne mean "But how you able to did that? To track something from Europe to Japan was not easy feat."

"Please, it not that hard for us. We ever track some thief that try to hide in Underworld." Jeanne stated, I detect small smugness on her tone. She mean to boast to tell them that Church able to track them if. They try to steal one of their artifact and hide it in Underworld "And let just say we have our way to track them." She said while smiling happily

Well, that was obvious answer. If they have way to track them there no way they will told Devil who technically still their enemy despite the current non-aggressive treaty

"Then let just say we not allow your request?" Ravel asked

"Then we will declare you as enemy as well." Xenovia was the one who answered "If you really not siding with the stealer then surely you won't be troubled with us scouting and searching this place. We didn't have any intent to harm or disturb any of your activity after all." She said firmly as she give stern look to the Devils

It was clear they now really went to each other throat, not just the Church but the Devil as well. Seeing this it make me wonder just how the hell the second Great War not explode until now

"And the retriever only you three?" Rias asked, not show any sign if she upset at Xenovia words

"Not need to worry, we have our own ace. At least we could show them to you so you can see what you going to deal with just in case." Jeanne said as she stare at Irina and Xenovia

The blue haired girl seems more than eager to show it as she rise the sword that covered in white shroud, unleashing it from it seal and reveal it holy aura to the room. It had cross on it pommel, it grip big enough for normal men, an axe like guard and long blade that ends with three points

Irina also show hers sword. Slithering like snake that come out from it nest, the wristband on her arms moving to edge of her palm before formed to long katana with golden hilt

Jeanne meanwhile show it in simple manner, she merely unwrap the shroud like it some gift warped by ribbon, revealing the long kris-sword like that I familiar with due my meeting with Ewald

And in instant the moment their sword unleashed, the Devils in the room shivering and flinched. Even the three that sit on sofa also leaned back as if try to get as far as possible from the swords that radiated holy aura and able to slay them with one stab to their body

"Enemy maybe have Excaliburs, but we have our own too." Jeanne said as she make gesture to her sword "After all, even if they had stole the sword it didn't mean they could use it." She stated

On corner of my eyes, I caught Kiba expression turned to more feral, his fist clenched angrily. It was clear he very angry at what Jeanne just said. No, to be more precise it was the source of his anger

Instantly I try my best to consume what Jeanne just said. What she said was true, even if someone steal the Holy Sword doesn't mean the stealer can use it. If all people could use Holy Sword then the Heaven obviously going to be winner of their battle in last Great War, to wield Holy Sword you have to possess high amount of light affinity inside you so you can make the sword accept you and recognize you as it wielder due to having tolerable light affinity in order to use it

Could it be... Kiba before was one of people that couldn't use Holy Sword? If that true then why he become Devil? Does he got exiled just because of that? Ridiculous, it shouldn't be that simple

I can think about that later, for now it better if I butt in

"Okay you three, that enough demonstration. You make your point already so sheath back your sword now ladies, you terrify them enough." I said as I look to them with steel look

Irina cast glance to me and instantly nodded, letting the katana turn back to simple wristband and warped around her wrist again. Jeanne also do the same, sheathed her sword but Xenovia cast me quite long glance before cover hers

"Now since the Church here already declare their purpose, what your answer Sitri-san, Gremory-san and Phenex-san?" I asked as I turn to the Devils

The three of them cast another glance to each other, there momentary silence before Sona clear her throat "Yes, you three have our permission to enter our territory as long as you don't interfere in anything unrelated to your hunt for the Excaliburs and afterward leave as soon as you three finished." She said to them

"Good!" Jeanne smiled cheerfully while nodded in satisfaction "It more than enough, thank you for co-operating with us!" She said as she glanced to her companion "Then let we depart, we need to began our hunt as soon as we can." She told them as she stand, the two followed her

But Irina stopped on her way and turned to me "Issei-kun! When we have break I will contact you okay?" She said to me and I blinked but nodded nonetheless

"Sure, just call me. You have my number and email already right?" I said to her who smile brightly and nodded

"Ja Ne! Issei-kun!" Irina excused herself before leaving from the room

As soon she leave I turned back to the Devils who now staring at me, all of them, including the one in sofa

"You know her?" Sona asked

"Childhood friend." I grunted "Shidou Irina originally was from here before she moved to England, following her father..."

She want to speak further but some voice cut her, it was cold and filled with hidden anger and malice intent

"Your friend then."

It was Kiba

The boy practically glaring at me, his blue eyes filled with dark emotion that raging while his face held hatred that I never thought I will see

"You can said so..." I said to him, my tone was monotone and my face impassive

"You friend of the Church..." Kiba repeated "No wonder you strong and know how to use your power." He stated make me narrowed my eyes

"Excuse me?" I asked coldly

"Yuuto..." Rias called and try to warn him but Kiba ignore her, his eyes still glaring at me

"The Church probably sent you here to spy on us!" Kiba spat with anger "We should knew it, there no other reason of your sudden power increase! Those Fallen Angel targeting you and you knew your cover soon will blow so you try to intimidate us by flaunting your Longinus power so we couldn't act bluntly to you!" He growled at me

If he put it that way, it could be true too. His accusation was not just some random bullshit but quite reasonable one too. He could be right in some case, I could be some spy from Church, my power sealed in order to spy on both sisters of Maou

But sadly he wrong

The Devils in here also turned to me, they have accusation look, even I could see small shock and disappointment on Sona eyes as she stare at me

"No... I'm not from Church, neither I have any affiliation with them." I stated and its true, I didn't have any relation to them. Even I only knew Irina join to Church when I ask about her to Ewald during our previous working together

No wonder that guy seems amused when I call Irina 'he'. He must be plan to give me surprise, damn that man. I will give small jab to him next time we meet

"Bullshit!" Kiba spat "Even after all this! You still deny it! You spying on us and lie to us! I should kill you here and now!" He yelled as he dashed, sword materialize on his hand instantly

"Yuuto!"

Kiba was fast, even for low-class he still fast. I guess it because his trait as Knight, not to mention that sword he created. It wasn't Devil Magic, the moment I lay my eyes on them I could see what is it, it was sword that made from Sacred Gear.

To everyone here it was clear Kiba was very close to blur, his speed was quite great to the point you will have hard time if you fight him from close range.

But I could see his movement with clear

As soon he near me, I also moved. My legs raised up and I deliver kick to Kiba stomach. Time seems stop as my kick landed to him, the boy instantly gasped, saliva out from his mouth before time resumed and the blonde haired boy launched backward from my attack, soar like bag just thrown and crashed to the wall, enough to make spider web crack to it

"Yuuto!" Rias gasped out as she stand and not just her, Sona and Ravel also did

All Devils in room instantly tensed, the atmosphere now turned to high as all of them eyed me, few helped Kiba who still in ground to stand. I could tell they now ready to attack me, I actually didn't want to do this since I already not neutral term with them but Kiba won't calm enough and if I didn't do anything they will suspect me further

Ddraig, do it

In my mind, I could tell the Red Emperor Dragon grinned happily, revealing his sharp fang

 **[Gladly...]**

It like the gravity itself changed. There no shook of the room or anything extraordinary. But there change in that place as suddenly all Devils in the room have their eyes widened, their skin paled slightly as if something just appear in middle of room. Their shoulders become heavier, the weak one immediately fell back in their rear.

The strong one, Ravel, Sona and Rias also trembled they still try to stand firm and look calm, and fortunately two of them succeed because the one I pull now not as strong as when I use it to Rias. But unfortunately one of them not and it was the youngest among them, it was Ravel. The girl have her expression turned to pure horror as if she seeing creature from her nightmare come

"Listen here Yuuto Kiba." I called as I stared down at him who stare at me with wide eyes "I don't know what your problem with the Church but don't you dare use that excuse to lash out at me. When I said I'm on my own side I mean it, I'm not at your, not at them and not at Fallen Angel side."

As soon I said that and seeing he nod, I told Ddraig to pull back his aura and he did. In instant, the heavy pressure now gone, the room back to normal as if there nothing happen in first place

I then turned my face to see Koneko who trembling while seeing me, I approach her and she flinched. I notice Akeno about to move but she seems still freezing, Rias was the one who move, albeit shaking but she try to approach me

Unfortunately she too late as raise my hands and pinch Koneko cheeks

"Mugyu?!" Koneko blurted out in muffle tone as I pinch both her cheeks. I then add pressure to it by pulling up, down and widen my pinch. The moment I add pressure she let out yelp but I ignore her and keep pinching hers

For few seconds I could tell everyone only stare at me with befuddlement to the point it make Rias who about to approach me stopped as she also look to me as if I just grow second head and three extra arms.

It keep continue for another seconds where Koneko try to whine but it come out as only muffled voice and they finally broke out from their shock when Koneko can't hold it anymore and let out painful squeal while having tears leak out from her eyes and this time I release her

"Calm now?" I asked Koneko who glare at me the moment I release her. And when I asking question her eyes widened as she realize I just broke her from her fear expression again. She give me small and weak nod make me satisfied, good, I don't want make her traumatize again

Clearing my throat, I gather the attention Devils around me "I'm sorry for that everyone, really am but it to make you guys and girls know that I didn't side with them or any of you. And I can't explain it when you all having doubt to me due to Kiba-san words." I said as I gestured to the blond haired man who flinched when my gaze fell to him

No one spoke after I saying this, I could tell despite I didn't make any threat movement they still wary, save for Sona who instantly nodded at my words

"Understand Hyoudou-san." Sona said as she give me look "We could understand how you felt just like when the Church accuse us to associate with the thief, right Rias?"

"Ah?" Rias appear to be stunned for moment before she clear her throat and nodded "Yes, yes. Sona here right, though I'm surprised you act that offensive." She muttered the last part but I still caught it

"Like I said I'm on my own side, I don't want you to take me associate them because if you did that hell know what your higher will did. They will send letter to Church and bla, bla, bla. In the end it will give me headache or explode another war." I said to them and I could tell they winced as I mention the war part

What I said was practically right. If it were true I was spy from Church and especially Longinus user, that could be considered as serious offensive action, not mean to exaggerated but Sona and Rias here could be count as royalty due to their status as the Devils could demand something from them and accuse them as wishing to start war, and worse they could ask I turned to one of them as payment. I won't have that happen in my watch

"That was reasonable." Rias muttered in understanding tone

"Anyway, since there nothing more to say could I leave as well? I'm here just to make sure you not went to each other throat, never think I will go to your throat." I murmured the last part make Rias smirked while Sona rolled her eyes

"Yes, you may leave Hyoudou-san." Sona give me permission and I nodded before walk to the door

As much I want to think about my act but right now I have something more important. Like about the missing Excalibit, this actually surprise me as well

I have guess who the thief but why? What for he steal it? What his motive? And moreover why he bring it here? He should knew how important this place and what going to happen had people find out it was him who steal it

Either way, I need to find him fast. I need answer and the moment we meet I hope I ready to face him

* * *

The moment Issei leave from Student Council office there no one spoke, no one talk and no one move. There only silence in there as if anyone not dare to speak since it will awaken angry beast from it slumber

But the tension was soon gone too when Ravel Phenex fall back to her butt and slumped to the sofa, gasp instantly escape her mouth as she try her best to control her breath

It not just her, few Devils did the same, they gasping for breath, the weaker one even fall back to their butt and landed on the floor, Rias and Sona only silence but it was clear they also disturbed as well and try their best to not show it though it not working since they clearly shaking

"What the hell was that?!" Saji almost yelled as he broke the silence, panic and fear was clear on his voice

Indeed, what the hell was that? Ravel thought while controlling her breath and try her best to calm.

First time she meet with Hyoudou Issei she actually see nothing special from him. Sure he may look quite intimidating, quite buff and quite handsome but that's it, there no any sign he was dangerous or special at all. He was just like brute or thing like that

And to think Sona-san and Rias-san fear him? What so special about him?

Or that was what she think until now

To be honest, never in her life she thought she would be so close to death. It was like she standing in giant dragon that could kill her just by simply breath from it nostril! The only thing that prevent it to happen was happen to be she stand in gap of it nostril holes! But even so she still could feel the heat of the

Even with her immortality she still think she will be dead. In her mind that flame was almost burn her to crisp and she are Phenex for Maou sake! How the hell she could turned to crisp by flame?! She are Phenex! Devil who possess flame of Hell itself!

Then she remember her father story. A story where he facing the Great former Dragon King, Tannin that turned to Devil now due to disagreement about housing Dragon in his place. Needless to say, her father said he was lucky to survive from Tannin wrath, his Phenex flame was completely obliterated by Tannin who said possess flame that said comparable to meteor!

A flame that superior than their flame, the flame of the creature that said it was embodiment of power, the creature that install fear to their race and responsible for death of their original Maou

Dragon...

'And I think him as nothing?' Ravel snorted while let out bitter laugh inwardly when recall what she think about him. If Dragon King could fight against Maou then what about Heavenly Dragon? The creature that fight with God, Governor of Fallen Angel and able to kill the original Yondai Maou despite they already exhausted from their own battle

Oh yeah, she learn her lesson today...

"There reason why we avoid Hyoudou-kun." Sona spoke and breaking her from her mind "He was different from other Sekiryuutei."

"Different?" Ravel asked

It was Rias who answer her "I hear from my brother and Grayfia that the host of Heavenly Dragon able to produce aura that able to intimidate their enemy, however the level they display was nothing to Issei-san..."

"What you mean by that?" Ravel asked

"Did you think this is the first time Devil encounter host of Heavenly Dragon? Not a chance, there few who face them before. The data about it was given to us the moment we report there Sekiryuutei in our territory." Rias answered to the junior Devil

"And the moment we read it we instantly threw it away when meet him." Sona snorted in rude manner, surprising everyone in here including Ravel, she never thought the Sitri Heiress will capable to act like that

"You threw it away?"

"The data we read was useless when meet him so we threw it away." Sona said to her while make gesture with her hand "Among all that data, most of host Heavenly Dragon have one trait, they have one emotion that very strong, despite they act like normal people but there always one emotion that showed."

"And what is that?" Ravel asked again

"Pride..." Rias answered "They are very prideful person and also quite eager to fight, to test themselves. We conclude it could be because influence of the Heavenly Dragon inside them ever since they born or they realize what power they hold actually."

"But Hyoudou-kun was nothing like them, he have pride, yes but he willing to cast it aside. There also no sign of eagerness to battle in fact it was the opposite, he didn't wish to fight, he wish to help." Sona continued as she recall Issei daily activity when she observe him, he never eager to fight people, true he try to help and maybe could be said looking for trouble but he always try to use peaceful way before went to hard one, and it work too sometime

"And in that moment we realize that this data was useless. Issei-san not kind of person who have his pride and eagerness of battle as his top priority. His first priority was helping people." Rias said as she take turn to speak while staring at Ravel

"And then we start to think. What kind of person who able to hold himself from temptation of Heavenly Dragon power? He not surrender to his pride, neither he try to find opponent to match him. He also not think with muscle and always finish problem with fight but with his mind, his brain. And that make him more dangerous." Sona continued again "You think why Rias here bring Grayfia with her to meet Hyoudou-kun few days ago? It not just for safety of you two but also to see what kind of person he is."

"And Grayfia admit, Issei-san was not like other Sekiryuutei. A rare kind of man who despite hold strong power able to think calm and not even show any sign of superiority. Where you going to find such man in current era? Only few and three digit numbers perhaps." Rias added as her mind went to her small conversation with Grayfia "The reason why we didn't fight him or try to force him was because it possibly Issei-san will become the Strongest Sekiryuutei ever life."

"Strongest Sekiryuutei?" Ravel muttered the words with wide eyes and shock, even everyone in the room also show surprise behavior

"And the higher wish to recruit him or at least have him owe us something so we could use his help. He life in our territory after all, and he not prideful man to the point going to destroy everyone who mock him, he knew to negotiate and since he life in our place we have big advantage over him." Sona explained

"Now we have Church who also going to after him, it just matter of time before Fallen Angel or other religion start to wish have him. True this was dangerous but if we manage to recruit Hyoudou-kun on our side, the prize was worthy." Rias continued after Sona who staring at window, watching Issei leave from school

"Because if we get him on our side, it was without doubt going to increase Devil power to another level." Sona said while her violet eyes peer down at Issei who gone already

* * *

Back to our Hero

I admit when I looking for Kokabiel and meet him then talk about the missing Holy Swords there will be exchange taunt, insult or small fight, heck! I even think perhaps we going to battle to the death instantly

But I never thought I will see him like this...

Sitting not far from me, in small cafe and currently have hot drink served was my father. I don't know why he there, perhaps because this is hour of break and he try to eat outside his office since he bored with food in there

But that not what make me feel like something playing with my life -if someone did then I knew that old vampire somehow responsible for it and I'm going to kick him-.

The thing that make feel like this was the person who talking and laugh with him

Guess who is it? I sure you all already knew

Yep, it was the Angel of Stars himself, putting serious face and laughing together with him while making conversation with my father

And then he giggled when my father show something. Wait, is that a...

Focusing my eyes for moment I caught glimpse of what my father show to him, it was book, and not just normal book, but porn magazine

My father pointing to it while let out giggle and small blush adorn his face. Kokabiel leaned his head and stare at the picture with his blue eyes like a child that showed toy before the same blush appear and he let out same perverted giggle

Did my father just share his porn with Fallen Angel that lead the entire army of his race? The Fallen Angel that recorded in bible and believed to teach Humanity about Astrology? The Fallen Angel that become one of leader of the Grigori?

And what with fingers of my father? Did he just-No... Just no...

I don't want to think any further about it... Let just approach them and be done with it. Let just forget about it, okay? I don't want to know anymore

"Ah? Issei!" My father greet me as he saw me, waving his hand to me

Without words I approach him and hope there no further insanity going to happen, God knew I already have enough from Zelretch, that man was insane and troll beyond any measure, I had no doubt he start to influence me seeing lately I start to enjoy trolling people

"Son! What are you doing here? You not going home?" He asked

"I just go back from school, helping preparation of Sport day that will held next week. I here to buy something actually." I said, my gaze was fell to Kokabiel and never leaving him

My father must be realize I watching the Fallen Angel as he gaze also shifted to him "Oh! Right, Son! This is my new friend, Kokabiel!" He introduced me to him "You should hear him Son! He have various way to hook a woman!" He said, grinning like just winning some nobel award

I onyl stare at him flatly, I not amused. Really, did my father just talk about how to flirt with Kokabiel? The Angel of Star?

He then pointed to one maid that blushing while glancing at our way secretly, his grin never leave from his face "That woman spend only one minute serving us and after Kokabiel work his sweet words she like ice cream that melting!" He whispered to me "He even give tips how to sweet talk your mother and good position in bed!"

Wait what?!

"Excuse me? Did you just ask sex tip from him?" I asked in bewilderment. I could accept my dad and Kokabiel talk about porn or even try to flirt with woman but have talk about how to please woman in bed?

No. Just no, no, no. This is enough insanity already, that was enough. It the lasts traw and I don't want to hear it anymore, enough was enough.

Oblivious to insanity that threatened my mind, my father continue further while grinning "Of course! He have experience son, I could practically smell it from him! Kokabiel here expert in managing woman!"

"I'm not that good." Kokabiel interjected, his face was pink slightly from the praise "Azazel was better one, that man practically could melt woman better than me! I sure he will be happy when meet you!" He stated

And now he want to introduce my father to Governor of Fallen Angel?!

"Really?! He that good?! Hooo! I looking forward to meet him!" Father said with happy tone as if he just see christmas

"Dad... I going to tell Mom you talk with stranger and flirting with woman." I commented instantly, my eyes was filled with steel and firm

That got his attention as he paled and stop talking like child that got caught trying to hide cookies jar for himself

"Son! How could you?!" He demanded to me dramatically "Don't you know it was dream of man to able hook multiple woman?!"

"No, it not." I deadpanned

"Oh! How could you?!" He gasped "How could you deny it?! It was dream of all man! Oh! Where my fault when raising you?!" He asked as he start to sobbed like child

"Dad, you embarrassing me."

"Young man at your age should feel the beauty of the woman! The feeling when you hear they moaning and scream in pleasure! You should kenw, it was dream of man to be surrounded by many woman! Did you know my dream was to become Harem King when I young?"

"You what?!"

My father puffed his chest to the front proudly as if he just revealed that he some kind of hidden agent that save the World in past

"I wish to become Harem King? Isn't it great? That was what man supposed to be! Have big and amazing dream!" He declared proudly

Did he just... Did he really... My father dream when he was young was... Oh God... With father like this, I should become pervert that lusting woman... How I didn't become one was something beyond my imagination...

And sadly, I'm not pervert so my mind work in normal way and now I have my sanity threatened to break. I really tempted to become pervert just to avoid insanity that struck my mind...

"Dad... Don't you have work to do?" I asked weakly, I don't want to hear any talk about breast or sex anymore for now. I really am

My father blinked at my words, then he turned his head down and stare at his watch. His eyes promptly widened and he let out gasp "You right! Break time almost over! Shit!" He stand and take his bag "I will leave then! Son, you spend time with Kokabiel here and receive his gospel!" He stated with the most stern and serious tone, don't he knew the gospel he spoke was actually playboy talk?

With that, he run away, leaving few trail of dust and go back to his office. I only stare at him with dull face before turned to Kokabiel who show amusing smile

"Your father quite something isn't he? Make me wonder how you not pervert with him as your father." He said while shooking his head

"Trust me, I wonder about that more than hundred times." I replied with shame filled my voice "And you! He already have pervert mind, now you come and try to fill his head with more strange thing! Don't you know what you just unleash to me?!" I yelled at him while pointing my finger in accusing manner

"Oh please! You being dramatic, he won't be that bad." Kokabiel waving his hand in dismissing manner before he take thoughtful face "But maybe you also right, he one of Human that quite lustful."

"That clearly not reassuring!" I shouted in anger, my mind clearly reach it limit now. I don't care if he one of the Lord of Grigori himself anymore!

Kokabiel only snickered at my comment, not even bothered to hide his amusement

"But really, your father was something. I did not mean to be rude but with father like that how you able to dream to be Hero instead pervert person?" He asked me, genuinely curious

At that I paused, well it also something I ask to myself. With pervert father like that, and mom who also quite pervert too, even if she not openly like father. How did I end wish to becoming Hero?

"Well, I guess I'm just unique like that." I stated, shrugging my shoulder "Why I wish to become Hero actually due to my friend, she was the only friend I had when I young. For strange reason when young I found myself not have many friend, don't get me wrong I talk with other kids but there some feeling where I'm not accepted when I talk with them

"Then I meet her, Shidou Irina. Unlike all kid who think me as weird and leave me the moment I show not interest with them, Irina was stubborn. She keep pestering me and bothering me, even when I try to avoid her and bluntly said I dislike her she still refused to leave me. So in the end I let her did what she like, let her stay at my side and watching me play or do activity by myself

"And one day it come. When I play by myself with Irina some bullies appear and told us to leave. Since I don't want problem I follow what he said, however Irina apparently doesn't agree with me and start to fight back. I remember the boy push Irina and Irina push him back before they broke into fight. And... Well, put it simply in the end I helping Irina and we able to push off those bullies."

I finished my story to Kokabiel who rubbed his chin while put thoughtful face, he only silence during my story, peering at me with his blue eyes

"And then?" He asked "How it become inspiration to become Hero?"

"It was after I helping her and drove away those kids. You see, apparently the one that become victim of their bullies wasn't just me but other children too. And when we fight and keep them away, the children on park congratulated us and tell us how great we are. Then Irina spoke to me, I still remember it until now, she said [You know? We just like Hero that beat bad guy!]" I chuckled at the memories

"I must say when I got praised and congratulated by children around me it make me feel happy, I feel so great, it as if I could do anything. And that make me wish to be Hero... I guess that was also the start of my friendship with Irina. Then I began to thinking 'Their smile, their cheer. What this warm feeling? I want to feel it more'."

"And then you began to try to become Hero?" Kokabiel asked me in matter of fact tone as soon I finish my explanation and I nodded

"I play with Irina to be Hero, watching movie and anime together how to be Hero. I began fascinated at them, the way they talk and they way they helping people. To put it simply I become fanboy of the Hero. It was few months I fascinated at them that Irina said she have to leave, her father have job in England. And when she leave I sulking for it." I paused and small smile adorn my face when I recall that time "And when I sulking, some old man approach me and ask me why I sad? I told him my friend gone and he smiled, asking me what me and my friend often did together?"

"Playing Hero." Kokabiel guessed and I nodded, it was long time ago but the memory seems still fresh in my mind as if it happen yesterday

 ** _"Someday I will become a Hero! And I will go find Irina then ask him to become a hero too!"_**

 ** _"Tell me then, boy..." The old man expression was filled only with amusement, "What do you think about heros?"_**

 ** _"A Hero is an awesome man who beats a bad guy and always saves the world!" He answered with a big grin._**

 ** _"Hoo...Then?"_**

 ** _"Umm... He also saves people! He makes people around him happy! Like Superman!" The boy answered with a slight pause due to thinking about his reply._**

 ** _"Make people happy eh? Then, what about the villain?" The old man asked again._**

 ** _"Well, the villain always loses! The Hero always beats him after all!"_**

 ** _"But if the villain loses, he will be very sad. Shouldn't Hero make people happy?"_**

 ** _The boy scowled at the logic, "But the villain is a bad guy! He makes people sad! If the Hero beats him, then people will be happy!"_**

 ** _"The villain is not always a bad guy boy. For example, Irina's father leaves with Irina and makes you sad...does he count as a bad guy?" The old man asked and the boy was taken back. He put a thoughtful face for a moment before slumping in defeat._**

 ** _"No...Shidou-san is not a bad guy..." He murmured, "But then, what should Hero do if the villain is not a bad guy but he keeps making people sad?" He asked._**

 ** _"Hero should try to understand the villain...Why did he become a bad guy in a first place and then try to persuade him to stop. If the hero can't, then the decision is in hero's hand. Will he stop the bad guy or not depends on him..." The old man said with a fatherly smile and the boy seemed processing the words._**

Kokabiel only silence when I finish another of my story to him, his face was not thoughtful anymore but contain smile, the smile was the one parent show that they proud to their children, it was approving and gentle

"That was good story. I already could guess how you ended like this." He chuckled gently at me

I only stare at him silently, no. It not why I'm here, I wasn't here to tell him about me, I've gotten side-tracked from my original goal enough as it is. "Kokabiel, you the one who steal Holy Sword." I accused instantly, my tone was firm and filled with authority

Kokabiel hearing that simply cocked his eyebrow while have his face curled to bemusement for moment before it turned to bright smile. He waved one hand and in instant I could tell there spell covering us, it was not complicated spell, it only small Boundary Field so no one can hear we talk about supernatural thing "Why, yes of course! You are absolutely right young Hero!" He said while give me praising look

He not even make any attempt to deny it isn't he?

"Why?" I asked again "You should knew how risky your act. You steal sacred artifact of Church and bring it to here, place that where sisters of Maou live." And the one that Zelretch said have sister complex of all thing

 **[You the one who talk. Look at yourself, what should I call you? Lolicon?]** Ddraig mocked inside my mind

Hush! This is serious conversation!

"I aware of what I did, you doesn't need to repeat it young Hero." Kokabiel said to me with small scowl as if he not accepting I try to lecture him "And you should knew better why I bring it here? Isn't it obvious?"

I stare at his cerulean blue eyes who twinkle in amusement and mirth with my steel gray eyes, trying to find what he thinking and I did. The moment he said that in instant I find it why he bring those sword here

The stealer was him, one of the Lord of Grigori, the artifact was sacred treasure of the Church, the place where he hide it was in special Devils territory

"You wish to restart the Great War." I muttered, horror slowly adorn my face as I stare at him with shock

"Yep, you got that right." Kokabiel said while nodding and grinning to me like he didn't talk about war but rather than nice weather "I wish to restart the war, it was simple. I only need to stuck this sword to one of High-class Devils in this city, the Sitri Heiress or Gremory Heiress. After I did that I just need to flee and watch in time before Devils launch themselves to Church and Heaven then I join them." He stated simply while waving his hand like teacher that teaching student

I simply stare at him with wide eyes, still trying to process what he said. It was surreal, here he talk about committing big crime and yet, he said it with tone that held no malice, no pride, no cheerful, no sadness, his tone was simply plain like someone out of nowhere suddenly spoke 'Good weather eh?' to you

"And how you going to do that?" I asked while moving my lips, wetting the dry part "If you recall there very strong Boundary Field surround their place, even school and Old House in my academy also possess one. It even able to withstand full blown from Ultimate-class Devil and also have very strong detection. And the moment you touch it, it will alert them and give the Devils time to escape."

In reply, he rose his hand and pull out dagger from his chest pocket. No... It wasn't dagger, it too crude for called one and even it shape not match it. But it still dagger, even it form wasn't like one

I familiar with this dagger, not because I see it now but I already knew and see it before. It only in dream and memories but I never forget this dagger

Purple colored that seems glowing in multiple colors, edge that shaped and crafted in zig-zag manner, thin, brittle and blunt. It even not suitable for killing and clearly can't be used to slice with clean seeing it shape, mostly it used for stabbing

But it power wasn't for killing. It power was to break, to destroying, to dispelling any kind of thaumaturgy, an effect that suitable for it possessor. It "transgresses" on all the magecraft of the targets it pierces, contract made from magical energy and line born from magical energy. It even able to sever contract from Divine Spirit level creature or Gods in some case

It was Rule Breaker... Dagger of Medea the Princess of Colchis and the Witch of Betrayal

"Hoo... By your face clearly you recognize what is this?" Kokabiel said while give me look of amusement "Yes, this is the legendary dagger of Medea the Princess of Colchis, the tragic Princess that have her mind altered and controlled by Gods of Greek." He stated as he twirl the dagger on his arm

"I use this to break the Boundary Field and barrier that protect the Excaliburs as well. And you know what special? The moment this dagger pierce the field, it simply shatter and gone like it never there. The Devils Boundary Field was not exception. It make the caster confused or panic in one case, especially if the field was stronger. And in that time, I simply only need to enter to one of their house, kill all their peerage and approach the High-class Devil then gut them with the Excaliburs." He explained to me while grinning as he playing with the purple dagger "Amazing isn't it?"

I only silence hearing that. What he said was true, all he need to do was only to approach the house. Throwing the dagger to the field and the moment it touch, it will shatter them then in instant he moved. And seeing what kind of being he is, killing Rias and Sona was going to like stealing candy from baby

"Then after the war start, I will leave this dagger on the house of the Devils in this city. When one of their family come to visit they will see it and start to investigate the Greek faction seeing this is artifact from their faction!" He continued

"What?!" I yelled in shock "You insane! You not just want to start war in Bible faction but you wish to invite other mythology too?!"

Kokabiel nodded at me, despite the madness what he just said his face remain same. It still handsome and utterly beautiful that going to make any woman swoon over him, his smile also still soft and gentle one

"Great isn't it?" He asked me while smiling "A war that not just involve Bible faction but Greek as well. And when this happen I sure few mythology faction will join too and it turned to the biggest war!"

"That won't work? Even if Devil find out about Rule Breaker Greek still won't join! I bet this artifact was missing for long time right? Then-"

"You underestimated Gods of other faction Hyoudou Issei. They maybe Gods but you must know they are different from my Father, if you wish to know Greek Gods was infamous fro their crude behavior, take Poseidon who rape Medusa for example." Kokabiel cut me and I close my mouth instantly at that, my mind drifted to beautiful lavender haired Servant from EMIYA memory "You think, they will silence seeing their missing artifact founded in Bible faction place? The faction that was in middle of war and dying? Few wise Gods maybe going to leave them alone after retaking the artifact but few won't. And you know what going to happen next."

He right... What he said was completely right... He... Insane... Insane... This man... He completely insane! How could he! Does he realize what he just said?! Does he realize what he intent to DO?!

"Why you doing this?! Bible faction already dying! Surely you knew this! Then why?! If you did this it was clear your faction the one that going to die first!" I demanded before my eyes widened in realization "Is that the point? You wish to eradicate the Bible faction? But why?!"

"Eradicate the Bible faction?" Kokabiel furrowed eyebrow at me "Of course not! That not my goal, it was too simple!" He snorted "But still, for you to said that it mean you knew about Father dead aren't you? Now that interesting, could you tell me?" He asked

I don't have time for another story!

"Ddraig able to sense God dying during their battle." I said, it not lie but half truth, when I ask Ddraig the memory was blur to him but after quite time trying to remember he recall God of Bible power indeed weakened "Don't try to avoid conversation Kokabiel, just what your goal?!" I asked sharply, my teeth gritted and I already imagine to create sword and strike him down now

"I didn't try to avoid it. Be patient Young Hero, I about to got to the point." Kokabiel chiding me while wave one figner to me as if reprimanding children "And beside we in open place, surely you don't want endanger everyone in here?"

At that instant I remember I were on public place with him. Damn! My emotion getting better of me! Slowly, I allow myself to calm, my eyes however still sharp and try to dissecting Kokabiel if it can

"Well?!" I demanded

Kokabiel only chuckled while shooking his head at me "It was like you said yesterday Hyoudou Issei, Human despite amazing creature also very horrifying one to the point even able to commit sin that make Devil call them Devil." He close his eyes and his face turned to grim "If you ask me, I was think Human like night in sky. So dark to the point it covering the entire World with it black color and no matter how you try to light it eventually in the end your light will died

"However you must know, there one thing that I always love about it. Despite it was filled with nothing but eternal darkness I always love the night, did you know what I love about them?" He asked as he open his eyes and tilted his face to me

"What?" I asked back, not understand what he said

Kokabiel smiled, gone his solemn face and he lift his head to above, he extend one hand as if he try to grab something from the sky "The stars..." He muttered in tone that filled with awe "No matter how dark the sky, no matter how gloom is it. But when you see them, you forget the darkness, you forget the vile and deadly color of darkness in sky, you focused your sight to them and only could awe their beauty.

"Even surrounded by eternal darkness they still glowing brightly and give light to the World, small it is only but it still shine upon us. Those stars, are the Human that shine and give hope to it surrounding, the Human that have guts and worthy, even if surrounded by darkness they still shining proudly."

He stopped and turned to me, give me proud and happy smile. Raising one hand he extend his index finger and poke me in chest "And I see one currently in front of me..." He stated

I only silence, didn't know what to said. To be honest I really flattered when he saying this, I feel so proud to be praised by him, it one of the best feeling I ever felt. But...

"Then why? Why you wish to start the war?" I asked, my tone no longer contain anger but sadness and confusion. He are good man, he good people. So why? "If you start war, bringing Greek with you, other will join and the World will turned to chaos. If you did so then..." I gulped and paused, unsure to continue. I felt something that make my stomach unease. This... This was familiar... Very familiar... This conversation... "If you did so.. Then...

 **"All Human will die."**

As soon I spoke that, my worse fear was confirmed when Kokabiel give me amused filled smile and his eyes locked to mine "That, young Hero, is my goal." He answered

I don't know what to said... I was so confused. Why? So I only could ask him again "Why?"

"Humanity is not as great as it anymore young one." Kokabiel spoke sadly "In this era, almost there no more worthy Human. Don't get me wrong, they have strength, they have power, yes. But their heart no longer bright... Even people in Church, Vasco Strada you knew was not bright. Sad seeing he very talented and able to push me back in second World War, in the end his light dimmed and he become one of stars that lost it glory light." He said in mournful tone, I really tempted to ask him more about Vasco but I keep silence, something held me back to speak

"He no longer lead, he teach. Again, don't get me wrong, his teaching was good and he expert on it. But it was limited since there no more Human that able to inherit his will."

"How? How could be no one inherit his will?" I asked

Kokabiel smile sadly at me, his blue eyes gleaming in sorrow "You knew why... With dead of God, the system in Heaven changed. It level so degraded to the point turning brave warrior into nothing but baby that can't even crawl. And in that time, the balance gone, Human start to lose their faith and believe, they mostly believe in their own ego and did what wrong... Of course you must knew not all Human like that, some of them was born good and will be great if..." He paused and sighed, it filled with sadness just like his face

"If what?" I asked again

"If only Devil not snatch them away." Kokabiel told me make my eyes widened "You must know, even after God died and Great War end, Devil still ruthless, they still evil creature. Add the fact they dying they try their best to ensure their survival, they become more brutal and vicious. They feed on Human, trying to find the best light and drag them down to become one of them. Turning Human into tools for them and strangely some Human even willing too, knowing the fact they ARE Devil, a race that they should be fighting and avoid

"And Heaven? Heaven can't protect them, Michael try to ensure Angel survival seeing God died and Angel no longer able to born. What they did was wrong, yes. Heaven should be there for Humanity but they also dying, it wrong in so many level but they need to. They not just silence, sometime they try to help but what could they do? They was dying and people already suspicious about Gods...

"Same could be said to Fallen Angel, we also try to recruit Human to our group. Not just that, we even dispose of them. You also must knew in past Azazel was not as soft as now, he very paranoid, there reason he able to escape from Raphael imprisonment and become leader of our faction. When Human refuse to join, he cut them down instantly, no negotiation and no second offer, all threat need to be eliminated."

He let out another sigh, this one filled with shame and regret. It was clear he sad and regret for what his kin did to Humanity in past

"In past I try my best to protect Humanity, in secret and silent but all was for naught. The enemy are too much and the one that defend Humanity was too weak. And I thinking, if this keep going. There won't be anymore worthy Human, it just never ending cycle where after Bible faction recover another war will explode. Even now I could tell there something lurking beneath us and try to create war for our faction.

"Then idea come to me, if they wish to start war then let give them. But not normal one, it will be bigger and greater to the point all mankind will be forced to participate! To the point where extinction was near! And when it end, there will be few of Human. And ah! Those Human! Those Humans will be the greatest stars that will sire new light to the dark!"

He finished explaining his plan with joyful expression as if he watching his favorite movie played it like he didn't talk about massacre but salvation for Human race

"And how can you be so sure there will be Human left?" I asked bitterly

"There will be Human that left." Kokabiel answer me, his firm was tone and strong "Among all being, if it about survival your race was the strongest. Not even Gods and Dragon could win against you, your race survivor skill was without doubt. Your kin will survive, dozen, hundred or even maybe only two but you will."

I have nothing to comment about that because I also knew, Humanity will survive in the end too. There no doubt about that, and when they did it also no doubt they are strong. Very strong to the point it will lasted for millenia or million years even

"Billions of people will die. Million of innocent will die." I remarked in sadness

"For the greater good." Kokabiel spoke somberly, his face even display sadness and regret "It was better than live as tools right?"

In one perceptive, what he try to did was not wrong. He try to cure Humanity weakness and try to make them strong, freeing them from their shackles. But on other perceptive, what he try to did was utterly insane to the point he need to be prisoned to deep Cocytus perhaps.

"I won't let you do that." I stated as I gaze at him firmly and Kokabiel chuckled at my comment "I knew what you did were for sake of Humanity and you aren't bad person, however I can't accept it. I'm not going to sit back and watch you commit mass genocide, no matter how justified you believe it to be.."

"I knew you will..." He responded to me "You must be wondering why I telling you all this right? Simple, it because I already abandon my original plan. The moment I lay my eyes upon you after Dohnaseek and Kalawarmer report to me about you I take time to think about you.

"You, Human who just reach his teen and yet you display maturity of warrior. You hold your belief so firm to the point you refuse to take side of Church fully knowing if you took it you will end to be bound by them. Even you knew they practically good people and Angel was there but you refuse to work under them and even had guts to stand against them for what they did to Asia Argento

"You reject the offer of Devils and even threatened them, not just that you also kill one of the family member of their current Maou. And why you did that? You did that because it was the right thing to do, because you wish to fix it, even you knew the risk but you still not back down, in fact it only make you wish to more did the right thing."

Kokabiel shook his head, his face filled with joy and amusement as he stare at me "I finally found one Human that worthy in this era, I finally found one star that shine brightly and start to awaken the other stars!" He exclaimed "However if you wish to know, you alone are not enough to make me stop my goal. There no guarantee you will succeed in future, who knew you will end as another failure and I don't wish to wait anymore so I going to start my goal now."

His blue eyes then narrowed, it turned to stern and his face also have serious expression as he staring at me and inwardly I found he actually quite intimidating but I refuse to look down and held my gaze firm upon him

"The second night after this day, I will start moving. I will restart the Great War that not just going to destroy Bible Faction but I will include other mythology as well. It will be greatest war that going to change the whole World. And in that moment, I want you to kill me."

... ... What? Kill him? What he mean by that?! He-

He not even give me chance to speak or think further as he continue "It will be test for you, I want to see how your light and how bright it will be in future. I won't hold back when the time come, I will unleash my full power upon you. I won't be alone of course, in Grigori I have many followers, it won't be easy task for you but if you really the star I waiting for long time then you will able to went through this and if not..."

He trailed off while waving one hand to the air, making it clear what he mean. If I fail, then Bible Faction will vanish. While true there chance his plan to include other mythology faction could fail but what sure was there will be thousand or near million going to die

"I could tell the Devils and Church that currently reside in this city you know." I said "If they contacting Maou and Heaven then your plan will fail."

Kokabiel give me small smile at that "You not even realize I watching you ever since your debut in Italy until now. What make you going to aware in next time? Do you dare to take chance trying to hide from me?"

Well... If he put it that way...

"Good point." I grunted while nodding, my eyes meet him and he give me satisfied nod

"Very well, in second night after today then." Kokabiel said as he began to stand, he glance down at me and give me radiant smile "I wish you for the best luck for later Hyoudou Issei..."

"I will win Kokabiel... I won't lose..." I stated firmly as I also stand and gazing at him who look back at me "I'm not going to lose, I will win. Not just for the sake of Humanity or other race but also for you, to prove that your hope about Humanity will life in future and back to our prime condition, back to be the race you adore and love so much to the point you even abandon Gods for us."

Kokabiel eyes widened in small fraction hearing the last part but he give me smile, his beautiful smile "Then try and struggle for my sake... Proof to me that the race I love so much still alive and well... Hero..." He said, his tone despite gentle but I could hear it, small plea and prayer that I will meet his expectation "Even it just short but I truly glad there one star that so bright... Goodbye Issei... Holder of the Boosted Gear and young Hero..."

"Goodbye Kokabiel, Angel of Stars and Lord of Grigori." I replied and we give bow to each other. In instant, I feel the Boundary Field that he cast before gone and when I rise my head, so do Kokabiel

I'm not understand why he fall at first time... When I speak to him even until few minutes before he declare his plan I could tell he was good person, he are kind and actually caring Angel despite his fallen status. It make me wonder how he could fall? How someone like him that seems not show any evil sign fall?

Then when he talk about Human I realize it...

He love us... He love Human... He love Human so much to the point it even greater than his love to his Father. I'm sure God actually not troubled with that, I'm sure God in fact happy seeing Kokabiel love us so much

But the problem his love was become abnormal to the point he willing to taint himself with evil and cruel way just to make sure we save, to make sure we growth into better one, to make sure we could shine brightly in darkness

He maybe not look alike... But he clearly similar like _him_... For moment instead seeing Kokabiel, I see image of King when I see his back... The greatest King that willing to burdening all sin of Humanity and observe them from far just to make sure they save

The King that reside inside me and maybe still sleeping now. I'm sure even the arrogant Gilgamesh will respect Kokabiel if he see him because no matter what they actually almost same, the difference Kokabiel lacking of arrogant and prick manner of course

There nothing else to said for him...

I was about to leave but paused when notice there paper on the table, strange if I recall nothing was there before. A note perhaps?

I take the note, unfolding it then began to read it

 _ **By the way, please do yourself and your father a favor and impregnate Mittelt or Asia will you? He look sad you have less woman friend in your live and it also will be sad if you die as virgin**_

 _ **May Father Spirit Bless you with many Child,**_

 _ **Kokabiel, Angel of Stars**_

My eyes twitched when finished reading the letter and I instantly tear it apart into pieces. Really?! Does he really saying such thing?!

"That man..." I groaned with annoyance as my eyebrow twitching. That guy clearly ruin the epic atmosphere from before with his last words

* * *

 **Weew! This is quite long eh? And I finish it only in few days! Hell yeah! I never think I will able to write it only in short time!**

 **In here as you can see there meeting between Church and Devils. And yeah! Congratz to you all! It was Jeanne the one that inherit spirit of original Joan of Arc! Hahahaha! What? Why she not join Hero Faction? My dear everything will be explained later for now just enjoy the story!**

 **The reason why Kiba not lash out at the Church because he didn't get chance, Issei was there and interfere before situation become more intense and give him chance to attack**

 **And because of that his anger cloud his mind and he struck Issei instead seeing in his mind Issei was the reason why Kiba can't attack them instantly**

 **Issei reaction was reasonable, I already explain why he intimidate them once again. It to make point so no one make blatant accusation randomly and cause panic and possibly war**

 **Issei difference with all wielders, he are one of rarity. The other two was Belzard and Eisha, Issei also not too arrogant because he have Zelretch and influeced by Blank-class Card that planted inside hime, simple as that.**

 **Issei past about why he wish to be Hero. It was my own opinion, in Canon despite his pervert nature but it was undebatable Issei was good man, kind person in nature. In here he not meet that pervert who influence him but have his Hero behavior and morality boosted by Zelretch words ever since he young, turning him into what he is now**

 **Kokabiel act, I told you he similar like the one from Fahad09 but at same time he also different. In here he act like Gilgamesh. He love Humanity to the point he can't stand seeing them so weak and rather see them in near extinction than seeing turned to slave like their current state. He not plan to destroy Bible faction but Humanity. He wish to make them cornered so they able to unleash their full potential and free them from their shackles, see the different in here? He even also quite close to Azazel in this fic**

 **Next chapter we will enter small bonding between Irina and Issei maybe before we enter the battle part. And the fight won't be only one chapter of course**

 **Anyway! I hope you all satisfied with this chapter, it take quite my time you know to finish this. This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please give Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	15. The Battle that Decide Pt I

**Ch** **apter 14. The Battle that Decide... Pt. I**

* * *

 ** _"The second night after this day, I will start moving. I will restart the Great War that not just going to destroy Bible Faction but I will include other mythology as well. It will be greatest war that going to change the whole World. And in that moment, I want you to kill me."_**

 ** _"It will be test for you, I want to see how your light and how bright it will be in future. I won't hold back when the time come, I will unleash my full power upon you. I won't be alone of course, in Grigori I have many followers, it won't be easy task for you but if you really the star I waiting for long time then you will able to went through this and if not..."_**

 ** _"Then try and struggle for my sake... Proof to me that the race I love so much still alive and well... Hero..."_**

I stare at the sky while laying in grass at the Kuoh Academy yard, my mind repeated the words and conversation with Kokabiel yesterday

Tomorrow... Tomorrow night will be the day we fight...

To be honest, I actually kinda afraid I will fail despite my bravado yesterday

What? You can't blame me, I'm going to facing Kokabiel! The Angel of Stars! The Angel that teach Humanity about astrology and recorded even in Bible! The one that probably thousand time older than me! And also have experience far than me too!

And I'm just a guy who barely enter supernatural World for two months! True I maybe have experience of EMIYA and his skills but compared to real him I merely new warrior! Though yes I could have bigger raw power perhaps due to Boosted Gear

But that the problem

Kokabiel also have same amount of power and even probably larger. He could be stronger than me even if I use Boosted Gear and also more skilled. That guy perhaps could fight or even kill against Satan-class Devil!

As I recall my study with Zelretch, Devils actually considered to be the most largest in number among Bible Faction. However that doesn't mean they winning against Grigori and Heaven

Heaven still have help from Human, and the amount of Holy artifact they held also pretty useful against them. Let me tell you, in Devil perspective Angel are more deadlier than Fallen Angel

Why? Because Angel attack contain Holy and Light element. Simply to say, their attack was more lethal and dangerous when Devil got struck by them. If I spray Devil with Holy Water that Asia always use to wash her hands they will writhing like just splashed by acid

And it was water that made by Holy, there no Light element in there

Fallen Angel since they turned to fallen and rejected from Heaven, they lost their Holy element but they still possess their Light power and it was still deadly to Devil mind you. And they also have more advanced weapon from Azazel

Simply to put, Devils maybe have quantity but Heaven and Grigori have quality that make them look stalemate

"Issei-kun?"

I broke out from my mind when I feel something shadowed my head. Slowly, I open my eyes and see familiar face peer down at me

"Irina?" I blinked "What are you doing here?" I asked as I push myself to sit

"Well! I just want to see how the school that you attend Issei-kun! But since I knew you in school at morning I didn't want to bother you so I decide to visit when school time done. Never thought will find you here." Irina told me and I hummed before patting at my side

"You could visit whenever you wish if you want actually. It won't be problem for me, sit on my side." I said and offered her and she did as she lowered herself and sit on grass at my right side "So how the searching?" I asked

"It quite good actually. We manage to track part of the essence that Excaliburs left!" Irina answered happily "But there something strange, we can't track it essence. I mean it keep moving no matter how many times we try to track it."

"Keep moving?" I asked while furrowed my eyebrow

"Uhn! You know Road Runner? The blue bird that always running that we watch when we were child?"

"The one that always have wolf trying to eat it?"

"Yup! Well our tracking was similar like that! The stealer move too fast for us to caught! Whenever we try to capture it, the thief seems knew we are waiting for it and turn around!" Irina exclaimed while flailing her hands in exaggerate manner "We try to track it down and rest but even when we rest the thief still moving! It as if it some kind of machine!"

Now that caught my interest, to keep moving without rest like that. Perhaps it was machine, Grigori known to have advance technology from other race in Bible faction after all. Kokabiel probably take one and use it to helping him

"I see... That was quite problematic.." I remarked

"You don't have any idea!" Irina huffed "I only get 3 hours sleep! Don't know but it seems we going to need reinforcement if this keep going. Probably going to contact them next night if we still can't track this thief." She stated

"That was quite bad, I doubt the Church will send one seeing you are in territory of Sisters of Maou."

"Maybe, but we still going to try it."

I let out small chuckle at Irina voice that filled with confidence. She really cheerful girl, just like when she were girl

"So anything interesting happen yesterday? Other than your search of course."

"Oh, there one!" Irina exclaimed and I leaned slightly in interest "You know the Devil that have blonde hair? The one who with Gremory Peerage?"

"Kiba..." I nodded "What with him? He didn't cause problem isn't he?" I asked instantly as I recalling his behavior yesterday

"Well... Not really, he kinda challenge us in battle. Xenovia accept it and beat him." Irina said, she seems sounds quite proud of it

I sighed hearing that, one hand rise and I pinch bridge of my nose "Really? I guess I need to talk about him. It strange actually, I never seen Kiba mad like this. He seems harboring load of hatred to you..." I muttered and I notice Irina stiffened "Is there something you wish to tell me Irina?" I asked, noticing her tensed figure

"Mmm... I... I guess his hatred quite reasonable actually." Irina answered, she sounds nervous strangely and I narrowed my eyes

"What you mean?" I continue to ask

Irina appear to be troubled for moment before she shook her head "I guess you deserve to know seeing you have do us a favor." She said "That Devil, Yuuto Kiba was originally someone who from Church. There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the holy-sword Excalibur."

"You mean fragments of it?" I really tempted to said empty shell but held back, don't want to offend her. Irina is my friend after all

"Yeah, you know about how the original Excalibur broken in last war right? Then let skip it. As you could see Issei-kun, Holy Sword are quite rare, and they also utterly dangerous for our enemy, Devil. My Excalibur Mimic if slice through one of Devil organ will instantly kill them, even lucky attack was fatal enough for them." Irina explained to me "Sadly, despite it strong and useful, they can't be wielded like normal sword. They pick the wielder, or at least it have to be proper one to be able to wield it."

"So experiment to make sure most people could use it was held and Kiba one of these people, then something goes wrong and he got killed." I said coldly while make guess, my eyebrow furrowed in anger.

Irina blanched at my words, her face scrunched to grimace

"But I-Issei-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy-sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronise with the holy swords." Irina stammered slightly when notice my voice and feature changed

"Irina... It doesn't matter if it succeed or not, experiment still experiment. And you did it to Human being, then you dispose them when it done." I responded make her bit her lip "Irina, I still could tolerate if the one who responsible for that was Magician, Devil or something else but it was Church who did it?" I asked, disappointment was clear on my voice and I stare at her with small disgust in my eyes "Aren't you people the one who teach Bible to us? And you did such thing?"

I knew the Church not all innocent, claiming to be Servant of God but conduct experiment to Human? If we speak in hypocritical manner they will claim it was for the greater good

What they didn't know there no such thing greater good in some perspective. A sin, was still a sin. No matter how you see it, the only difference was the people feel satisfied with that sin and somehow it seems more acceptable

I admit I'm not perfect myself, but at least I won't make any attempt to deny it. This is why despite they looked as 'good' guy, I also hate Church like Devil sometime

I will apologize to Kiba later, that guy act was justified seeing what he went through with Church

Irina was hurt when heard I said that but what could I say? All I said was the truth, I still could tolerate if after the experiment you will take responsibility for your subject. But killing them? That was Human life we talking about!

"Irina, I won't try to make your side look bad. Neither I try to insult you." I assured as I notice she lower her head and refuse to meet my eyes. Extending one hand, I cup her chin and make her look to me "Look, you are my friend. I won't blame you for what happen in past, it not your fault. You just a soldier, you did what they ask but the primary blame never fell on you." I said softly

"I know..." Irina muttered, her eyes closed slightly and she attempt to look down again but I held her chin firmly

"Look at me Irina." I ordered to her, slowly she open her eyes again and gaze to mine "I did not blame you, I never was. But I blame the Church, I'm angry at them. You are my friend so you not need to worry." I exclaimed as I release her chin, prompting her to blushed slightly before it gone

"But the Church not that bad!" Irina said with small scowl

"I know, I know that. However that still doesn't justified their act right? Even if it for the greater good but killing the experiment after that is..."

I trailed off as I see Irina lower her gaze again, but she give me look

"To be honest, that incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy." She told me

Ah, of course. There must be someone who responsible for that project. So the problem really someone from inside ever since the beginning

"And what happen to him?" I asked

"He got excommunicated of course and sentenced to death. Irina told me and I inwardly let out small sigh of relief, if he only got exiled my opinion to Church will go down further. I mean they exile Asia just because she healing Devil! That was light thing and she got harsh punishment but if this person who had commit experiment and murder to many people only exiled, Heaven know I will have chat with Michael and probably stuck Durandal to his back "However, he able to escape. When he captured there few of his supporters. He sacrifice them and able to flee."

I scowled hearing that "So not just this man willing to experiment to child but he also despicable enough to throw away his comrade." I muttered, disgust was clear on my tone

Irina nodded solemnly at me, her face was show she sad but it gone and replaced by relief "Yeah... But you not need to worry! He founded dead one week ago!"

"What?" I blinked

"Yeah, it was few days before Excaliburs stolen. We found his corpse in middle of Florence, crucified in reverse manner and have his organ..." Irina face turned to grimace. I could tell from that this person dead was not painless

That clearly not normal. One week before Excaliburs stolen? Had the thief was crazy, insane and superior-complex person I will dismiss it instantly but seeing Kokabiel not like that...

"You really change eh Issei-kun?" Irina asked me suddenly make me blinked "You still same person but at same time also different." She said, sighing slightly

I clearly don't know what to say so I only silence. Comparing me to the my past self maybe I slight different, though hopefully I'm not change that much. No matter how I wish to be Hero but I don't want to be perfect copy of EMIYA. Don't get me wrong, that man no matter how good he is but he still wrong in many level

He throw everything away, his friends, his family, his emotion, his pride, all precious thing and his happiness. For him, happiness is sin. Helping people not satisfy him, it was like he need that for breathing

I don't want to be like that... I don't want to turned into someone like that...

But lately I found myself turned to him, I thinking like him, talking like him, acting like him and everything else. I also found myself wish to more helping people like I need them for my existence

This... This won't do... This can't be allowed to happen

I let out sigh, I knew this is going to be awkward but I guess I need to did this

"Issei-kun?"

Irina must be notice my troubled face as she call me with small concern. Ignoring her, I relax my body then without words I bend my body to the side, closing my eyes before I drop it and place my head to her lap

Like I expect, Irina immediately squeaked due to sudden heavy on her lap. I could feel the muscle on her thigh tightened

"I-I-Issei-kun!" She squeaked out, I could tell she blushed just judging by her tone

"Let me like this for moment." I said to her immediately "I need relax, lately I been busy these days." I muttered as I relax my body fully and I feel her muscle tensed before it also relaxed

"Busy eh?" Irina spoke softly "Like what?"

"Training of course, and helping people. Hero job not easy you know." I stated with smirk as I open one eye and see she gaze down at me while giggling

"Hero job never done actually." Irina pointed as she rise one hand and touch my hair "Wow... I expect it to be hard but never thought it will soft... How did your hair turned white anyway? Did you stress yourself or thing like that?" She asked while start to feeling my hair like it some kind of broom

"You could said so, side effect of my magecraft training." I grunted out

"Magecraft? You train in pagan art Issei-kun?" Irina blinked with surprising look at me, she doesn't appear to look offended or wary I learn pagan art but genuinely surprise

"Yeah... You won't believe me, I learn it from anime you know." I said smugly make her blinked

"Learn from anime?" She repeated blankly

"Yep, you know Mgical Girl Madoka? Kinda inspired from her and I try to use their theory about magic."

Irina only stare blankly at me, her eyes half open, complete expression of deadpan before she rise one hand and-

SMACK!

I really tempted to use Reinforcement but it won't be funny if she have her fingers broken during her mission so I let her hit me

"Ouch! Hey!" I scowled lightly and she glare down at me

"What were you thinking?! Experiment on magic?! Issei-kun! You could be dead now! How could you do such thing?!" She asked me with anger and disapproving tone

"On my defense, I didn't knew it will be that dangerous! I mean I'm just a kid back there!" I defend myself and it proved to be not strong reason since her scowl only deepened

"Who your teacher in pagan art? I want to talk with him/her!" Irina demanded instantly, anger was on her voice

"It was self taught." I said and this time she looked at me again like I'm some kind of idiot before slam me again but this time not just once but multiple

"You shouldn't do that!" She told me with deep glare "Learning pagan art is not something easy Issei-kun! You could lose your life or turned to raging beast! And-"

I let out sigh as she began to ranting how dangerous it is and how stupid I am. Well, her worry actually reasonable, even I going to freak out if we trade position

"How did you able to learn magic through TV anyway?! It doesn't make any sense! And you also-" She continued to rant while I only close my eyes in resignation, she still mouthful like always

"If it make you feels better I have book of magic." I told her and she blinked "I get it when some merchant come to here. He said he sell some magic book and being child I am I was think it real so I buy it. And who know it really magic book" I said, it was lie of course but it the only thing I could come with and also if I play 'childhood' experience she will stop asking me since I really didn't know anything when I was boy

"Really?" She narrowed her violet eyes and I nodded "Give it to me." She demanded immediately and held out one hand in expectant manner make me chuckled

"In home Irina, I will give it to you. Not need to worry, it not like I going to perform ritual to sacrifice everyone in this city and turned to vampire or thing like that anyway." I replied in dismissing manner to her and she blink her eyes again once befor shuddered

"You have morbid imagination Issei-kun." Irina muttered "But I still going to check it! Who knew it could be dangerous! Can't have my partner to die due to accident magic you know!" She saig smugly and I laughed

I like her...

To be honest among Asia, Mittelt and everyone I enjoy Irina presence more now. Even we only spend time for short, maybe due to our bond we formed ever since we were children or something else. Doesn't matter though but I found her presence more relaxing

"Hey, guess what? I able to make new branch magic!" I exclaimed proudly

"Really? Show me!" Irina demanded eagerly, remind me when we were child

"See this..." I grinned as I extend one hand above "Trace On."

Blue flame formed on my palm, Irina let out small voice of awe at that. The blue flames flailing wildly like some kind of fire that will lash out at anything but slowly it random movement stop. Tt then start to taking shape into, turned almost into like a stick around 15cm, then it edge began to grow and expand, taking shape of blue flaming rose before it turned to solid steel, flower made of steel

"Wow... This is..." Irina murmured with awe as she stare at the steel rose in my hand

"Tadaa..." I voiced the magic word that magician always use "For you my lady." I said as I give it to her who still staring at it

Slowly Irina rise her hand and take the flower, her eyes still glued to it as she rub the branch of the steel rose with her fingers "It... Made of iron?"

"Steel precisely." I corrected to her "This is magic that I use. And not just steel, I could produce this. Trace On." I traced blue rose, only this time it made of plastic

"Wow!" Irina take the other rose and began to observe it "Issei-kun... This is amazing! You just created rose! What else you could do?!" She asked me eagerly

"I don't know. I could made figurine but things like food or living organic can't. This is the part where I will go into very long details and explanation but since your brain can't get it so I put it in simple manner, I able to create anything as long it not based on living organic and consumable."

Irina face curled to deadpan as she stare at me before she sighed "I don't know either I should thank you or smack your head again."

I let out another laugh, ah. Really, talking with her quite fun. Her reaction sometime predictable but sometime not. She could be quite asset when in battle, sometime your personality show how your skill in battlefield. If Irina was unpredictable like her personality sometime then-

I shook my head, I didn't need to think about that. For now I have my friend here, rather than thinking battle it better if I spend time with her

"Irina... Let talk about something else..." I said make her blinked "It just... Well, it been a while since we spend time together so..."

"Of course!" Irina beamed happily "By the way! You never tell me how your life in here! I already tell mine now it your turn!"

"Well, I guess you could tell I walk through Hero path, like we promised when we were children." I said, smiling slightly in nostalgia "Before I got my power I try my best to help people. Storing part of my allowance to orphanage, become repairman or thing like that."

"Orphanage?" Irina asked in interest and I nodded

"Yeah, there one near here. Wanna take a look?" I asked

"Sure!" Irina chirped "But could we wait for moment?" She added quickly when I about to rise my head from her lap "I... I just wish to stay like this for moment you knwo." She said and blushed when I give her look "I-It... It just it been so long since we spend time together! So-"

"I get it, you just want to spend time with your handsome friend. Can't blame you anyway." I said with resignation and sigh

"W-Wha?! I-It not like that! Baka Issei! Take that back!" She yelled at me, her face was red that I sure it match EMIYA hair color during his teen age

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

"What kind of response is that?! Oi! Are you sleeping?! Hey! This is my lap! Y-You can't just sleep like that! Baka Issei! Wake up! Oi!"

I only close my eyes and let her voice and sounds of wind embrace me. If there one thing that necessary before big battle was relax. I can't afford to think anything, it only going to burden my mind further

* * *

Issei stare at the sun that setting down from top of building. His eyes was sharp and his face were impassive, void of any emotion

His red scarf fluttering on his neck, breezing by the strong wind that come from the height, revealing his black armor outfit and fingerless gloves that he always wear when he fight

This is it... Tonight is the time where the battle began...

He already prepare himself. Full relaxation yesterday, then this noon he already do small stretching, he already make plan what kind of weapon he will use and how he will fight against Kokabiel, he already make preparation so the only thing that left now was to fight

Asia and Mittelt was already evacuated from this city, Zelretch himself make sure of that after Issei knock them out. He knew they probably going to mad after they woke up but he can't afford to have them in this battle, they not ready

Asia even have Heroic Spirit inside her she still in training. She could handle two or five low-class Fallen Angel perhaps but if there more she will have problem. Mittelt, she maybe already get new wings but she still not even close to high-class level Fallen Angel and Issei sure one of Rias Gremory peerage could take her out

He already ensure their safety and prepare myself. The only thing he need to do now is waiting for the signal that Kokabiel going to give, that why he on the tallest building at Kuoh Town.

The Devils and Church probably going to aware when he battle against Kokabiel started. but it better if they come late, if they come sooner and fight with Kokabiel he will slaughter them all

It not like Issei not confidence about them, but hello! There only three Human wielding fragile holy sword and two high-class Devil with their peerage that don't have experience of full battle save for hunting small level stray Devil

Not to mention among those three Human only one who could fight decently. And you think they will be enough facing Kokabiel? Yeah, right. Issei snorted at that. What kind of idiot will agree with that? Facing one of Leader of the Grigori with only two High-class Devils, their peerage and three exorcist? He will shot Caladbolg to the person who agree that was good idea

It was at that moment he broke out from his mind due to two familiar presence come to his direction. Instantly he shift his body from sitting into stand, reinforcing his eyes. He could see two familiar figure flying toward him

His eyes keep glued to them as their wings fluttered, they must be notice he could see them as one of them waving his hand to me. They finally arrive, both of them have their black tainted bird wing out and landed on the roof ten meter away from his position

"It good to see you again, Young Hero. How do you do?" He asked Issei politely

"I'm doing fine Dohnaseek." Issei grunted "And how about you two?" He asked back as he glanced to Kalawarner

"Nothing interesting, we didn't get any mission ever since we face you." She said while shrugging "Anyway, I will straight to the point. Kokabiel-sama will be waiting for you in Kuoh Academy courtyard. He also advise to be quick, it seems the Devils have arrived earlier than he anticipated."

Hearing that Issei muscle tensed immediately. A wave of magic also crash at me the moment Kalawarner finish speaking, turning around he see pillar of light shoot to the sky like radical beam launched, he could tell from the direction it shot it was from school.

Then after it shoot upwards, another pillars appear. There two, three, four... Eight. The eight pillar shoot to the sky from each corner of the city. When it reach height that seems acceptable they expanded, formed and converging blue light rectangular wall that encasing the whole city. After a moment the light gone and the wall become invisible barrier

This is bad! He sure as hell Kokabiel also not expecting this! He have to go there now! He about to jump away after seeing this, intent to go to academy and help Sona and Irina in there but suddenly he feel something come from my above and he rocked back his body, just in time to avoid getting stabbed by blue spear of light that come down

He turned his body, glaring above him and see Dohnaseek was above, his six black wings sprout out from his back with blue spear on one hand while the other held his head

"Ah, ah, ah. Sorry Young Hero but you can't approach them, yet." Dohnaseek said in lecturing manner

"What the meaning of this? Kokabiel said I will face him in his test and-"

"We know. However we ask his permission to deal with you personally." Kalawarner answered as she take one step forward "Kokabiel-sama agree with that, he said he could play a game a little before face the main one and send us to fight you." Two golden short spears of light instantly formed on both her hands, followed by two extra black wings from her back "Think this as appetizer before the main course." She said while smirking "But beware, the longer you spend time with us, the lesser time you will have when-"

She barely able to finish her words and just in time to pull back her body, avoid to be sliced by Kanshou that appear on Issei right hand. The Sekiryuutei didn't let Kalawarner off that easy, his leg take another step and Bakuya ready to pierce her chest

But Kalawarner moved just in time. Her right hand bring her spear and parry away the sword, her leg also quickly adjusted to the ground she stand and taking proper stance before she twist her body and deliver strike with her other spear

Issei rocked back his body, his leg take one step back, his hand twirl Kanshou, gripping it in reverse manner and quickly block the attack. His muscle twitched instantly facing Kalawarner strike, he maneuver the force of her attack to one his leg that held firmly on ground. He quickly repel the ground, kicking it and getting momentary boost by doing that, then he launching Bakuya again with his arm that Reinforced

This time when Kalawarner block it, she got pushed back. Issei strength was clear proved to be superior than her and she got blasted away. Her body practically flying backward but still, she able to balance herself in instant and stable her ground once again, ready for another strike

And she make right decision on that as Issei already in middle of approaching her, his white sword seems glowing in night while his black sword seems camouflage itself with night

However just when he about to reach her, a fast blue projectiles launched to him from the sky, strike down to him and Issei just in time to realize it. He halted on his way and raise both his swords, blocking the incoming blue spears and deflect them away

He glaring above him and see Dohnaseek give him smirk, on both his hands was glowing short and thick blue spears. However before he could do anything, the corner of his eyes caught Kalawarner approaching

'Shit!'

She already there. With swift, Kalawarner spears was ready and also already aimed to his neck with intent to separate his head, to kill him

Issei able to dodge it, barely though. He bend up his body slightly, making the spear that should be grazing his neck hit part of his armor instead, leaving him unharmed

With fast, Issei jumped back. Creating distance between him and Kalawarner but in instant, another rain of blue projectiles launched to him like a bullets that shot down from jet fighter. Gritting his teeth, Issei raise his swords and reinforce both his arms and trying his best to deflect all the attack, few of them pierce through his defend, slicing his scarf and graze part of his body, drawing bloods from him

By any mean, Issei Magic Resistance actually should be working now, especially when he grip Kanshou and Bakuya at same time, increasing it rank. But the spear Dohnaseek launched was not normal, after witnessing Issei fight against Raynare he already knew the young Hero possess invisible barrier around him

So he mold his spears, he not intent to make it explode but make into sharp. Fragile and thin they maybe, but they no doubt sharp to the point able to harm Issei. Small the har maybe but if it keep continue it will be dangerous for him

'What the heck! I could get it if he able to mold his spears into thin and sharp like needles, sacrificing it durability. For power but this amount of spears is abnormal! Even if he have six wings he couldn't possibly shot this amount of projectiles this long!'

It was then Issei eyes caught Dohnaseek movement. His eyes momentary widened when see Dohnaseek didn't shot the projectile like what Gilgamesh did. He launch it with both his hands, he throw it like it some kind of javelin with speed that even surpassing High-class Devil, he keep spamming the spears on both his palms and throw it to him

'Are you kidding me?! How the hell he move that-'."SHIT!"

Issei cursed loudly when Kalawarner in front of her and swing her spear to him. He, again barely just able to avoid to have his neck severed by ducked and rolling on the ground, slipping through her.

But Kalawarner not let him escape that easy, the blue haired Fallen Angel spin her body and raise her other spear with intent to stab the young Hero. But her eyes widened when single sword already launched to her, the woman just in time to cocked back her head but she not fast enough as the sword graze her cheeks slightly

Issei not stop there, he have chance now and he sure as hell won't let it go that easy. Quickly he kick the ground and launch Bakuya to her head. With his current speed and Kalawarner position it was impossible to dodge this one, he sure of that

BOOM!

Only for blue spear from sky strike his sword and caused explosion. In instant, Issei and Kalawarner got pushed away from each other due to force of explosion that caused from the spear

Both of them able to balance themselves, they appear harmed but Kalawarner look worse, Issei able to Reinforce himself just in time before he got struck. However unlike Kalawarner that able to stable herself, in instant he landed, Issei already bombard by rain of blue spears from Dohnaseek. However unlike before Issei was ready this time, bow materialized on his arms and he already aimed it upward

Tracing high class Noble Phantasm need time, he can't produce it with fast. Not with his current mastery over tracing but at least he still able to trace the one that enough to repel all the attack that rain down to him

It was part of majestic sword originally. But after it broken, it fragment crafted and in the end turned to sword with special ability that able to take amost any shape of weapon. However it was fragile, a simple punch or pinch from Kokabiel perhaps could broke it. But thanks to Reinforcement it become stronger, it durability increased to tolerable level

"Spread." Issei muttered, sending silence command through his mind

And spread it did. The shapeless red flame turned to strong net that made of reinforcing steel, the hole on the net was small enough to make sure the launched spears can't slip between it and struck him but the size of the net was large enough to trap adult lion

At that moment few things happen at same time

All the spears that bombard Issei instantly meet the net-swords and it like Issei predict, none of them pierce through it. All of them shatter or explode like brick wall struck by fireworks or glass. It also keep soar to the sky with intent to capture the Fallen Angel in sky

Dohnaseek not give up, he keep launching his spears and after throwing for the thirty times, the net finally give up and explode, before fell to the ground but the smoke it created was enough to covering his sight, prevent him from locating Issei

Meanwhile as soon he launch the projected Excalibur Mimic, Issei already move his bow to forward, nameless sword with E rank that turned to Broken Phantasm launched through his bow to Kalawarner who approaching him

The woman narrowed her eyes at that, she didn't expect for Issei to suddenly changed his weapon, where that bow come from? Doesn't matter, she raise her spear and intent to deflect them. But just when her spear touch the projectile, there momentary struggle that she didn't expect, it was strong. Forcing power to her arm, she try to deflect it but as soon she did that...

BOOOM!

It explode

And as soon it did, Issei already leap back. His aim now turned to upward and group of steel arrows that Reinforced already between his fingers. His steel gray eyes sharpened from Reinforcement and he let go of the arrows to soar to sky

And the red arrows meet with blue spears, each of them explode quickly the moment they clashing to each other, creating red and blue smoke that lightened the dark night for moment

Issei gritting his teeth and clicking his tongue seeing this. The battle should be over already if it was one on one fight, he could beat them without having difficult like this.

Dohnaseek while fast and have quite large Mana reserve but it was clear he fragile and vulnerable in melee, he also possess stronger and larger Mana reserve than the Fallen Angel. Kalawarner have skills and strength but she still not stronger than him, her skills while comparable and probably better than him in one level or on par but it not good enough to make her able stand against his strength

So how? How these two able to hold this long and not just that, they also able to push him back?

Simple, their teamwork was far superior than Issei prediction.

"I'm surprise... I was thinking it will be Dohnaseek who melee warrior and you ranged one Kalawarner." Issei remarked as he see Dohnaseek who fly on behind Kalawarner that have small burn mark on her body from previous explosion

"And what you mean by that?" Kalawarner asked, she actually not harmed much when got caught by explosion from Dohnaseek attack. It better to be wounded from that rather than got her neck skewered by Issei sword.

"Nothing, sorry if it sounded offensive but to see woman the one that fight in close range when there man is surprising." Issei said while raise both hands in surrender manner to not offense her

"Well, you shouldn't be Young Hero." Dohnaseek snorted "I said it before I'm guardian of Heaven gate castle am I? Our guard was not the barbarian type who yelling and strike enemy in close. No.." He make gesture with his hand and in instant new spear formed on his palm "We struck our enemy down before they could reach us, we are shooter, the best one in fact among other warriors. We maybe placed in front and only like grunt but we, are more deadly than them seeing we could kill them before they come to us."

"If there ranged warrior, there will be melee one too." Kalawarner continued as she raise both spears "The ranged one have speed and large Mana, but we, have stronger body and strength, our skill in spears also one of the best." She stated "And like Dohnaseek, I, myself also warrior that guard Heaven gate. If the enemy able to survive through assault of our ranged attack then we will make sure they not survive from close one."

"Few of the guard was paired, ranged with melee. They are partner, a very professional one. Even if they dislike each other but they still able to fight without bothered by their emotion. They are so kind and pure, but when they fight and strike their enemy they become perfect soldier." Dohnaseek added as two blue spears formed on both his hands

"We, were one of those few. Grunt and weak we are when alone, but when we together, veteran High-class Devil will have hard time against us." Kalawarner stated as she stand firm, her spears glowing in power, ready to strike down her enemy

"We not grunt, neither we are weakling when we were together. We are experienced warrior that able to bring down Ultimate-class to their knee." Dohnaseek continue after his partner as his six wings expanded widely and gripping both his spears, ready to launch them

""We are Guardian of Heaven Castle! Even if we exiled but our purpose still for the sake of them! For the sake of Father children! For the sake of Humanity!"" Kalawarner and Dohnaseek chorused together as they taking fighting stance

Issei face was once again void of any emotion as he stare at his enemies. These two was warrior, veteran even perhaps, survivor from previous war before they fell. These two maybe only few of those survivor, they maybe weak but their experience and skills was great

And facing this level of enemy before fight Kokabiel who superior than these two...

Appetizer...

Sounds fitting

Taking EMIYA stance, both Kanshou and Bakuya formed once again on his hands and his steel gray eyes sharpened like sword itself "Then what we waiting for? Let resume our battle, I have many damsel in distress to save." Issei said

There no more words after that

Kalawarner and Dohnaseek launched themselves to him in instant and Issei grip his swords more tight. He have to finish this in this clash, he already waste his time more than enough

Barrages of blue spears rain down to him from sky, fast, many and deadly, capable to reduce Devil with Rook trait into ash in instant. Issei himself knew he can't block them all this time, not without wounds. And with Kalawarmer assault him at same time he could be dead

 **"I'm the Bone of my Sword."**

Blue aura blazing behind him, in instant dozen C rank nameless swords formed. Prana surged through them, turned them into Broken Phantasm then they launched upwards. All of nameless swords clashing against the spears and this time, the spears destroyed, broken and shatter under their might

Dohnaseek formed thicker spears, stronger and more deadly. Even if it supposed to be hard but for him who already have experience on that and often create it, it was easy. And his speed hands not even reduced when doing this

But it still not enough

He barely able to survive, few of his spears able to destroy them but there few left that soar through him. He push his wings, just in time dodge them but the swords explode. It radius explosion caught him and the force propel him

In same time Issei throw Kanshou and Bakuya to Kalawarner. The woman caught by surprise at the act, never expecting him to throw his weapon. But it doesn't matter, she still raise both her spears and parry away the married swords

She kick the ground afterward, increasing her speed she appear in front of Issei in instant. Her spears swinged in opposite side, aimed to his neck and abdomen. But when it about to touch him, suddenly new married swords formed on both his hands, blocking her twin spears and spread her arm, leaving her to be the one that open now

But Kalawarner not that vulnerable, to be cut down just because one opening is something that won't happen to her. The moment her spears parried, she focus herself to one force from Issei attack, twisting her body to right direction and deliver spinning slash

Issei ducked under the swing, but in instant Kalawarner other spear was ready and in there to stab his head. The young Hero quickly pull back his head but it not fast enough as the spear graze top part of his nose, creating horizontal cut in there

However he ignore the pain, one of his leg Reinforced and twist his body. His other leg raised, also Reinforced and it crashed to Kalawarner face, and the force of his strength was more than enough to knock her away

The female warrior stumble back few feet away from Issei, the kick shattering her jaw, she clear of that. Her eyes still tracked Issei movement but suddenly her ears caught small voice and it come from behind, she turned and her eyes widened when see the twin sword she repel away now float to her like boomerang

Despite her vision blur due to impact from Issei attack she still able to maneuver herself, raising both spears she block them away again, this time she make sure they stabbed to the ground so they can't rise anymore

But by doing that she left herself another opening

Two swords, black and white burst out from her stomach. Pain instantly flow through her brain as blood spew out from her mouth, her head turned back and see Issei behind her, stabbing her through her back to her stomach the moment she turned around

"Kalawarner!" Dohnaseek shouted when see his partner stabbed. With battle cry he make spears again, try his best to ignoring the pain due to explosion before and throw barrage of them to Issei

The white-brown haired man instantly leaped back, his legs moved with fast speed, trying his best to dodge the deadly projectiles, his red bow instantly formed once again and blue flame appear on his hand, taking shape into weapon

 **"Steel is my Body and Fire is my Heart."**

It is a pitch-black weapon, with a few small edges coiling around the thin core, spiraling around it and somewhat curving outward. It was another sword, the sword that used by Hero to slay the mother of the mighty evil beast that terrorize people in past

"Go into the red plains, scarlet hound!" Issei yelled as he let the sword free from his hand, launching it as projection, red light engulf the sword and make it into magical bullet that destroy all Dohnaseek spears like it was wood meeting steel

The Fallen Angel once again fly and try to dodge it but he can't. This one was faster than the previous one, and he too close to be able to dodge it

So the sword pierce through his chest, creating gory hole on it and make blood explode in air. Dohnaseek still fly, even there hole on his chest but he still fly, his face not show any sign being in pain but show pure surprise. Slowly he lift down his face and see the hole, his face was confused as if not understand what it only soon, not longer than three seconds his eyes widened then he did something that make Issei surprised.

He smiled

The smile was so genuine and sincere as if he just see someone he love dearly. And he probably did in Issei mind as his Reinforced ears able to caught what Dohnaseek mutter

"I'm home... Elsie..."

And with that, the Fallen Angel soar down like puppet that got it string cut. He fell from the sky and hitting the floor of the top roof, creating small explosion and group of dust from his crash

Issei face was impassive and stoic as he witnessing the Fallen Angel fell. He lower his hands, his bow dissipated and he turned to see Kalawarmer still in ground, bathing in the pool of her own blood. Slowly he take one step and began to approach him, as soon he marrive he see Kalawarmer still conscious, her skin become paler and blood slip down from her mouth

"Ha... We lose..." She said while coughing blood

"Yes you are." Issei confirmed as he look down on her and Kalawarner let out bitter chuckle

"And you not even use your Boosted Gear..." She muttered "What was that? Your weapon? Is it also Sacred Gear? The weapon you shoot to Dohnaseek before was even going to kill eight winged Angel if it hit." She asked, despite the pain she still talking like normal

"My magic... My magic allow me to create or copy any weapon. That before was Hrunting, the sword that Beowulf use in his battle against Grendel Mother." Issei answered truthfully

Kalawarner eyes widened hearing that, surprise was evident on her face "I never heard such magic. How?"

"I won't go into details, but it was my mentor magic that bequeathed to me." He answered, he extend one hand afterward "Trace On." Blue flames emerge from it and slowly Excalibur Rapidly appear on his arm, he show it to her as example

Kalawarner stare at the sword with shocked face before she let out chuckle "I see... What a terrifying ability you have.." She said after moment of silence

Issei face softened hearing her chuckle, slowly he fell into one knee and put sad face "I could save you..." He said "Your wound not that fatal, I still could save you." His tone was very weak, it was clear there silent plea in there. A wish for save the dying woman in front of him

Kalawarner smile bitterly hearing the plea, she stare at Issei eyes and shook her head "No... I'm sorry but I don't want to..." She rejected

"Why?" Issei asked, he lick his lips, wetting the dry part "Why you don't want to? There will be more than hundred die tonight. I'm sure of that, there no need to increase the number. If you saved then-"

"Young Hero-No... Issei Hyoudou." Kalawarner cut him and left him silence "Do you know what happens when an angel Falls?" She asked. Before he could reply, the blue haired woman was already continued "There is a feeling inside of you that you are sinking, sinking into something you can never get out off, that you can never escape from, and no matter how hard you try it continues to pull you under, latching onto your soul, dragging you down. It feels like you are drowning in your own thoughts, suffocating under the weight of your own emotions, and when it is over, there is nothing left of what you once were,"

Her brown eyes staring at Issei eyes, it remind the young man of his original eyes color. Her beautiful face was adorned by few drip of bloods, her skin also become paler, indicating she loss blood too much. Despite all of that she still smiling, the smile not happiness but it was bitter, a very bitter smile that told everyone she already accept her fate

"And after that, it doesn't get any better. The warmth that once gave you purpose is gone forever, and in its place there is a void, a great emptiness that tears at your sanity and violates your thoughts. The things that you once enjoyed you don't ever gain happiness from again. Even your wings, the limbs that you have grown so used to become twisted mockeries of what they once were.

"Most of us... The one who follow Kokabiel-sama was fell due to our love to Humanity. We fell due to our love to our Human lover and become tainted. Dohnaseek there, he have lover, Elsie was her name. A simple farmer that life in Russia. Oh how they love each other, Dohnaseek give everything for her and Elsie did the same. Originally she wasn't believer, she atheist in fact. But due to her love to Dohnaseek she willing to enter Catholic and together they praise the Lord name

"But one day, a monster attacking. Not just any monster but Dragon, it not so strong, weak and only low-class but Dragon is creature of power. Even it low-class it still could give High-class Angel problem. And worse that Dragon was evil. There some artifact, dark power, it work similar like Twice Critical. The Dragon wish to raise it level into Middle-class. And that artifact accidentally was in that city, sealed in there

"It attacked without warning. Destroying the village and rampaging in there. Fortunately and also unfortunately, Dohnaseek was there in that time. He fought the Dragon, trying his best and might but he can't kill it, it too strong. And if it keep continue it clear he will lose, the village will destroyed, along with Elsie. So he did what was taboo for all Angel..."

"He use that dark artifact." Issei concluded, his eyes roamed to fallen form of Dohnaseek in the ground not far from their position, his steel gray eyes filled with sympathy as he listening the story

"Yes..." Kalawarner nodded "He use that power and able to kill the Dragon, barely only but he succeed. And yet, it turned him to Fallen Angel. It taint his wings but he had no regret, he said it was for the best and he glad he able to save the village, Elsie and everyone in there. However, to his sadness and despair, Elsie was dead, she hit by force of their battle..."

Issei eyes widened hearing that, his mouth open slightly showing his surprised face. This time he stare at fallen form of Dohnaseek and there unshed tears in his eyes. What happen was clearly tragic, tainting himself so his beloved stay alive, only to find she dead. That was... That was so sad...

"And like I said before... There empty feeling in our heart... Whatever happen you need to replace it... If you don't want to become insane... You have to fill it, Fallen Angel was not evil creature in first place, they can't hold their sanity for long time. You have to fill the hole that created inside you... Dohnaseek... Fill it with his desire to battle, he use tainted power he get and polish his skills, looking for opponent and keep fighting in order to fill the hole in his heart...

"You wondering why Mittelt could easily kill Human in her past right? It because there hole inside her, not strong perhaps but it there... It was curse of Fallen Angel... And she fill it with hatred, hatred to Humanity... Not strong but it enough to make her regard Human as creature to be killed."

Issei only silence hearing the story. It was true, Mittelt opinion about Human was very strange. True she hate them but the hatred was abnormal, it so strong to the point she didn't care to them, she kill them like Human are animal, like they are chicken. Issei could understand if it come from adult but from child like her? That's not normal, clearly not. And now he finally find out why, it to fill emptiness she felt.

"And how about you?" Issei asked after moment of silence "What your story? Kalawarner of Grigori?" He now sitting on her side, staring at the dying woman.

"Me?" Kalawarner chuckled "You could said mine was similar like Mittelt parent. Except it not exorcist that murder us but group of Devils, they kill my son and husband." She said, her tone was bitter and sad, her brown eyes show nothing but hollow "I kill them all of course, it feels really good..." She laughed in glee for moment before stopped "But the emptiness was there... And I can't fill it... I don't have anything to fill it... What could I fill it with? I already avenge my family by killing them. My love also dead, what could I fill it with

"It was when I lost in darkness... Memory of the time I spend with my family come... It was that moment I find Humanity amazing creature. Despite I become fallen, they didn't care, they still love me... In there despite their dark nature, I found the beauty of them..."

Issei smiled at that, the words was familiar for some reason in his ears "Then keep living... See them... I could save you so-"

"No... I can't live... Not anymore..." Kalawarner once again cut him "I'm tired Issei... I'm tired... You think why Kokabiel wish to restart war now not long ago? He tired as well, we tired... Tired of waiting the star we wish for... It was time to do or die... So please Issei..." She said, no. She was begging to him and it hurt Issei more

The man was wishing to save her, she still could be saved. Unlike the group he will face later, he fight one on one with her so he could spare her, save her and perhaps giving new hope but she refused

"Hero... Could you end me now? It start to feel painful." Kalawarner asked softly and Issei stare at him with impassive look. He close his eyes for moment before open it

"Yes... It will be painless Kalawarner, I promise you." Issei reassured "Trace On.." He muttered and on instant Bakuya appear formed on his hand, the white snow sword seems gleaming in dark night "Are you ready?" He asked softly as his other hand start to brush the Fallen Angel blue hair

"Yes..." Kalawarned answered, her tone also soft "Yes I am..." She muttered and Issei nodded as he raise Bakuya "There hundreds of Fallen Angel, most of them only two winged, but you also must know they all dangerous. Go all out... Don't hold back... Please show me Hero... Show me that our faith not misplaced. Please.."

It was plea... Just like Kokabiel, the woman in front of him now begging to him to show that Humanity wasn't slave anymore. That there someone, one worthy Human that could lead Humanity to be back to it prime, to free them and to show the World that Human are live, that Human not a tool or slave but they are strong race, a rce that could stand by their own feet

"I will... I will stop him... So close your eyes... Relax Kalawarner... For I will save them..." Issei responded, his tone was soft and reassuring, smile also adorn his face

Kalawarner stare at Issei steel gray eyes. She could see it, small is it and maybe almost invisible but it was there... The light... "Thank you..." Kalawarner smiled to him beautifully "Thank you Issei Hyoudou..."

Issei nodded to her, he drag his hand that carry Bakuya and place it in her chest where her heart belong and he grip it tightly. His heart was heavy, but he try his best to ease it. He knew this is the only thing he could do, he can't afford to spend anymore time. He already long enough in here"Your welcome..." He said before thrust it to her chest

* * *

Kokabiel stare down at his enemies, his ten wings spreaded open like shadow crown. His cloth tattered, cut wounds adorning his body in various place, purple blood ooze out from it.

And yet despite all that, he still stand firm. His face stoic of any emotion, his blue eyes was filled with coldness like an ice. His lip curled to thin line before it lift down into scowl

Down below in ground was the group that facing him. Laying in ground they are, the weaker one already fell to unconscious, their cloth tattered and filled with burn mark from his light. The stronger one was on their knee, gasping for breath and trying their best to not fall like their comrades

Among thirteen enemy only one who still standing, but even though she stand but it was clear her condition was anything but good

He look at the three High-class Devils. Sitri, Phenex and Gremory. The three of them combined their force, shooting torrent of water, radiant flame, energy of pure destruction. And yet, none of them able to beat him, they able to harm him, the Gremory Power of Destruction and Phenex Hell flame proved to be quite dangerous

But it still not enough...

A few punches and kicks was more than enough to bring down the Sitri and Gremory while single blast of explosion from his spear turn the Phenex girl into nothing but little girl that screaming in pain

The three of them laying in ground, conscious they still but they no longer strong enough to fight. They are defenseless, their body broken and they barely able to move themselves, they are naked to any attack now

Their peerage was not far from them

Kokabiel eyes glanced to the group and inwardly snorted. The Gremory peerage have potential, but sadly all of them have weak mentality. Just few words and they all turned to nothing but brats that throw tantrum, the Sitri peerage while average and also good but actually nothing than children who trying to fight

Then his eyes fell to the group of Church and he held back sneer. The Church only send these three to face the stealer? Such arrogance of them, among all Human the most he hate was the one that come from Church. Hypocrite most of them, they claiming what they did in name of God, but the truth God already dead. Exiling Asia Argento was more than proof that the Church no longer work for God, but it work for the higher. If they really work for God then they should knew God will frown upon them when they exile that girl

For the sake of secrecy? What right you have to determine innocent girl fate? The girl that have pure heart and love God with all her heart. She is in fact are more pure than the one who call her witch

"I must say I'm disappointed..." He remarked while sighing "I expect more from you all, Devils. Especially sisters of Sirzechs and Serafall." He stated "If you wish to know at your two current age your brother and sister was far stronger than you two now. They are more better, more skilled, and more smart. But look at you two? Even children at their age could fight better than you two." He sneered at them

The Devils that insulted can't do anything but glare at him, it was painful to hearing that. And yet, none of them can deny what he claimed because it was the truth

"And once again, it was Human who in top chain." Kokabiel said in small jovial tone as he stare at the Church group

The chestnut haired girl was down, so do the blue haired one. Kokabiel inwardly sighed as he recall the one called Xenovia. It actually surprise for him to see the girl was the current wielder of Durandal, he was expecting he will able to see the might of the Peerless Sword once again but to his very disappointment, the girl wielding Durandal like it some kind of cannon rather sword

Comparing to Vasco, this girl was nothing but a dirt

Then his eyes fell to the last one. The one that still standing while panting. The one that inherit the spirit of Joan of Arc, the Maid of Orleans. The girl was strong, not to the level of spirit she inherit but still strong in her own level, in fact among everyone here she the strongest

He could see the girl condition was bad. Dirt covered part of her beautiful face, her purple clad armor also cracked and broken in few parts. And yet, she still stand firm, her face also show determination while holding the Holy Sword on her left hand and rapier on her right

"Jeanne d'Maillart, inheritor of the spirit of Jeanne d'Arc, the Maid of Orleans." Kokabiel called while look down on the warrior "You clearly very talented warrior among your peers..." He stated

Jeanne not reply his words, she merely gritted her teeth and wave her rapier. And in instant, shadow engulf him from above, blocking the moonlight that shine to him. He raise his head and see what is it

It was dragon... No... It was Eastern Dragon precisely and made of hundred blades, not just ordinary blades but Holy Sword. Lesser and only E rank perhaps, but when combined together it even far more durable than the fragments of the Excalibur

The dragon made of blades roared, opening it jaw wide open, all the lesser Holy Sword inside it gathering pale white lightning that more than enough to reduce High-class Devil that possess Rook trait to ash and shoot it to the Fallen Angel

"You never learn..."

The white holy lightning halted by Kokabiel who extend his one arm. It split apart just by his touch like waterfall that meet cliff. Kokabiel blocking the attack with uninterested face, he already play with them long enough and give time to Issei quite long to, his patient have limit 'I guess I should end this now, hopefully Issei arrive in time.' His left hand extend to opposite side, and golden light gathered, swirling on it before it turned to massive spear of light that few times bigger than his height

And he threw it to the dragon, in instant after it touched, it explode. Sending all the massive holy energy it contain to every direction, sending all the pieces of the swords that create it everywhere like rain of lights

And in instant too, Jeanne fell to one knee after fighting the Leader of the Grigori straight for fifteen minutes. Her rapier clatter to the ground and she try her best to push herself with Excalibur Rapidly she held. This isn't the first time Kokabiel destroy her dragon, and every time he did it always cost large amount of stamina, not to mention she also reform it

"While I admit your Balance Breaker was impressive and strong but against someone at my level it nothing. You maybe able to harm me but defeat me?" Kokabiel shook. His head in disappointment "You still did not possess the strength of that my child."

Jeanne response him only with another glare "Kokabiel, it useless! You wish to start war and yet you only alone. You think your act will be seen by other faction as aggressive act from Fallen Angel?" She shouted in anger

Kokabiel let out mirth of chuckle at that. Him? Alone? "Oh my dear, it seems I overestimated you. Surely you knew that there no Leader stand alone?"

As soon he said that everyone paled. Horror and realization plastered to their faces and they all lift their head upward just in time to see countless magic circle formed, and from it they all appear

Black bird wings was their traits, bronze colored armor, various colors of spears of light on their arms as they floating in sky, adorning the dark sky like stars with their lights

"It wasn't large like the one I lead during the war... Five hundred and sixty seven. But it more than enough to restart the War, wouldn't you all agree my dear?" Kokabiel asked rhetorically as he also flying upward, reunite together with his comrades

"Why? Why you wish to start the War?! I could tell you not bad person Kokabiel despite your status as Fallen Angel! So why would you?!" Jeanne demanded almost in begging tone to the man above her

Kokabiel hearing that have his face softened for moment before it turned to cold. He don't have any problem when Issei ask him that question because he deserve it, he not Dog of the Church or man who bound by them. He are free man and the one he respect but this girl. While true she have talent but she still one of those Dogs!

"You ask why?! You ask WHY?! Why don't you ask it to the Church you love so much!" He sneered "Thousand years after death of my Father. Ever since that day, I see Humanity fell lower and lower, the race Father and I love turned to nothing but tools!" He shouted at them

Gasp of shock and disbelief instantly appear to everyone the moment he said that. The one from the Church become more horrified the moment they hear what Kokabiel said

"W-Wha..." Jeanne stammer out, wide eyes and pure shock was her expression "The Lord is..."

"Dead, yes my dear. He dead... Laying in battlefield. Weakly and succumb to his wounds." Kokabiel said coldly "And ever since that day... The shield of Humanity gone... Don't you know how I felt when I see the race I love so much dragged down? The feeling when I saw the legacy of my Father turned to nothing but slave and tools! Worse, turned to Devils! The things that in first place killing them and eat their souls!

"I try... For thousand years I try my best... To save as many Human I could... I teach them the magnificent of Humanity, the wonder of their race and the potential they possess... Only for witnessing they turned to Dog of Church who praised Archangel that dare to impersonated Father, turned to experiment of Fallen Angel who fell from lust and turned to the things they should kill in first place!

"Day after days, year after years I try, I try to find the worthy Human but no! All of them have fallen! Just when I found one, Devils, Fallen Angel or Church turned them to their Dogs and Pet! The system in Heaven can't do a thing since that fake God couldn't understand how it work!"

Kokabiel face turned to pure anguish and sadness each times he speak, lone tears even spilled from his eyes as he stare at his palm, as if his palm was source of all the things happen

"But no more! I already wait and struggle long enough!" Kokabiel snarled "This War... With this War I will end Bible faction! If my words and struggle not enough, then I will push them! I have use soft way to save Humanity for long time! It time for use the hard way! With sisters of Serafall and Sirzech dead, War shall explode once again!" He shouted and raising one hand, in instant dozens of Fallen Angel rise their spears, pointing them to Sona, Rias and Ravel "FIRE!"

The Devils only could stare at horror as the shower of spears of light pour down to them like waterfall. All of their Peerages and comrades immediately screamed, yelling at them to run, few even struggling to stand but it futile. The three Devils knew that they too weakened, and injured to move. Even if they able to move where they going to? That large and wide amount of attacks can't be dodged with simple

'I don't want to die... I don't want to die... If I die... If I die War will explode and... But I can't do anything...' Sona thought with fear as she staring at the rain of lights that approaching 'Someone... Anyone... Please...

'Help'

SLIIING!

'Eh?' Sona blinked, for moment she swear she see red light that-

KABOOOOM!

Massive explosion suddenly appear in middle of sky, dark red sphere that filled with nothing but power appear and engulf all the light spears, shattering and destroy them just by it radiation.

Everyone who watching from far also on instinct raise their hands and cover their faces, the Fallen Angel included. Burst of strong wind and dust that created from explosion smack them and they try their best to keep stable. Sadly the three Devils that targeted can't do that since they too close. Even if they try to hold their ground but it will be useless, so they got propel by the force and sending them crashing to the hard ground

Only Kokabiel who not close his eyes, his face showing surprise when see the dark-red projectiles approaching from far before realization dawned to him and he smiled

"Really?" He asked softly "You just have to pull "Come in last moment" line aren't you? You are amusing my friend." He chuckled

His answer came in the form of a dark with red outline streak that shot down from the sky and crashing to the ground just where the three Devils laying before, creating thick cloud of dust in air

The Fallen Angels who seeing this instantly create new groups of spear of lights, all of them raise their weapon and turned the dark night bright with them

"Who dare?!" a four winged Fallen Angel yelled as he pointed his spear down to the figure that covered by smoke

"That was stupid question..." a familiar voice echoed in battlefields, sending wave of relief to everyone who recognize it "Who dare to oppose the villain? The answer should be obvious..." The figure slowly stood up firmly, his red scarf slowly revealed from the dust, green light flashing brightly from his right hand

Then suddenly wave of red energy appear from him, blasting away all the dust, revealing his figure and scarf that flailing wildly due to power from his gauntlet that shine brightly in green light, his eyes peer up at the group of Fallen Angel that point their spears to him

"A Hero..."

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]**

* * *

 **Ohhh yeah! The major and first Issei epic fight finally begin! Wohooo! How is it everyone?! How all your opinion about the appetizer fight?!**

 **I told you all before right, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek will play part on Issei growth. This is the part where it affect him, this show how Issei learn about someone that doesn't want to be saved in first place**

 **Kalawarner and Dohnaseek level, they are wak if one on one but when together they become strong, this far they are the strongest enemy Issei ever face -soon will change of course seeing he will fight Kokabiel-**

 **How about those two? I hope you two love how their backstory and how I alter them in this fic rather than the one in Canon**

 **There also small Irina/Issei moment too in here, I hope fan of IsseixIrina like it!**

 **There nothing else to say in here now. Next chapter will be Issei fight against all Fallen Angel and Kokabiel! Oh yeah I can't wait to write that! Hahaha! I already make plan in my head how the fight will be! Just wait you all! By the way, chapter 8 - 9 already got beta edit! Feel free to read it!**

 **This is it for now, short note I knew but hey! What could I said? There nothing to say. I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

 **Give me your opinion about this chapter!**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	16. The Battle that Decide Last Part

**Chapter 15. The Battle that Decide. Last Part**

* * *

 _It was one of those night. The night where moon was full and shine down to the earth, illuminating the darkness and act like second sun_

 _He stare at the dark sky, mesmerizing the dark sky that seems endless and adorned by few sparkle of stars. Wearing nothing but plain blue t-shirt and long gray gym pants_

 _It just few days after he rescue Asia and the blond girl decide to follow him. He actually not want to, but seeing the girl had nowhere to go it better to take her, she could fall to the wrong hand and if it happen he will damn himself_

 _Sounds of woods groaned and followed by footsteps caught his ears. He briefly spare glance to the direction with one of his eyes before turn his gaze back to the dark sky_

 _"You not sleeping?" He asked_

 _"No..." She answered "It actually not about nightmare or I can't but I wish to see the stars today."_

 _He only silence hearing that, giving small nod and staring at the stars again. He could feel the girl now sitting on his side, gazing into the sky as well._

 _Comfortable silence that only adorned by sounds of wind breezing the grass and tree not far from their house was the only thing exist that time. Both of them locked their eyes to the infinite numbers of glowing balls in sky while have their own thought_

 _"Asia..." He called, broking the silence for first time_

 _The blonde haired nun turned to the one who called her, she tilting her head slightly and shot him questioned look_

 _"Yes, Issei-san?" She asked as she see her savior staring at sky_

 _"You work as healer before right?"_

 _"Yes..." She answered "What wrong?" She asked again as she wondering where this conversation going to_

 _"Have you..." She noted the pause he have was strange, it sounds like he afraid to ask his question "Meet someone who don't want to be saved?"_

 _"... ..." Asia only silence the moment the question asked, her mind drifted back to the time when she spend it as healer in Church "I meet few Issei-san..." She said finally, her green eyes seems bitter for some reason_

 _She watch him once again fell to silence. His face was stoic but there few sweats on his forehead, the blonde haired nun could tell despite how brave she look but the man was afraid inside, to what she don't know_

 _"And did you let them die?" He asked again and in instant Asia understand. She finally understand what her savior currently fear and what he just experience, she, herself had face similar thing in her past_

 _"... ... ... Yes..." Asia answered again after moment of silence_

 _"..." He fell silence again, he still not facing her and only gazing at the dark sky above them "Why?" It come out weak... Despite it filled with monotone but Asia could hear the silent plea and weakness in there_

 _"Because sometime it the right thing..." Asia told him softly, giving him bitter smile and she instantly noted the man clench his trembling fist_

 _"But-"_

 _"However that doesn't mean they can't be saved Issei-san, they still could be saved..."_

 _After she said that she see Issei-san snap his neck to her quickly as if there no bone in there. His eyes was wide and filled with shock but there hope in there, there hope live in there that wish to go out_

 _"How?" He asked, his both hands now touching her shoulder, she noted he about to shake her and demand answer but held back "Tell me how?!" He almost yelled at her but Asia could see he realize what he about did and softened his feature, but the grip on her shoulder not "Please... Please tell me..." He asked, no. He practically begging to her now, his steel gray eyes filled with nothing but plea_

 _He sounds so weak... So fragile like glass... He sounds like someone that not save her few days ago_

 _It hurt her heart so much to see he in this state..._

 _"Be there for them.". She said, her tone becoming firm and yet also soft to the point you would think she wasn't the same girl that you knew "When they spend their last moment be there for them, make sure they happy and enjoy their time."_

 _She see his face was blank for moment but soon his eyes narrowed and she could tell the hidden fury in there "That! That doesn't even make sense! We could save them! If we save them they still could enjoy their time and moment! They could-"_

 _"Issei-san... What right we have to judge their life?"_

 _That words freeze him, his fury instantly gone like flame that blow by strong wind. His expression was nothing but pure shock as if that words struck his heart and it probably did, she sure of that_

 _"Someone wish to be saved sometime... But not all of them... Few don't want to be saved, it inevitable. Just like when Hero exist, a Villain must exist as well..." She spoke softly, her hands and grab both his wrist that latched to her shoulders. Gently she tucked them down and grip his hands with hers_

 _"Then what could I do? If someone don't wish to be saved, what can I do?" He asked in weak tone, there no more mask or facade that cover it "You said it before. They still could be saved just by stay with them in their last moment, tell me how it work..." He begged to her_

 _And she answer it, her face scrunched to beautiful smile. She release one hand that she grip and lift up her hand then touch his cheek_

 _"Make sure they die without regret and smiling... It was the best salvation for them..." She said_

 _His eyes widened again in shock, but there something difference this time. Before they all filled with nothing but fear and confusion, but now it filled with light. A very bright light. It remind Asia to someone who like just find hope and salvation through his turmoil_

 _"You... You right... Die with smile and without regret..." He muttered, his eyes then shone and bright smile on his face "You right Asia! You are right! You absolutely right!" He shouted in pure joy_

 _Then without warning he scoop her, hugging her so tight and rise her up. Instantly blush adorn her face and she let out squeak as Issei-san began to spinning while hugging her body and laughed joy_

 _Despite her situation she can't help but smiled to him, she feel happy that she able to save him. Able to help him when he in darkness, when he tripped on his path, she glad she able to. She could see despite how strong and brave the Hero in front of him there something inside him, a very strong solitude. Waiting for him to tripped and drag him down to the dark path_

 _She won't let that happen... Not on her watch... She won't let this Hero fall... She promise to herself that she will be there when he trip, helping him to stand again so he not fell_

 _She swear in name of Bible and God she love so much_

 _But for now perhaps she should ask Issei-san to stop his spin, she could feel her dinner before now slowly crawling to her throat. It would ruin the moment if she puke to face of her savior_

* * *

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]**

In instant that words come out from his gauntlet, power in form of red aura with shining green light illuminate his whole body

They all latched to him, glued to his skin, and covering every part of his body. Taking shape into almost dragonic armor, red almost like blood and emerald green jewels popped on various part of his body

All of them happen less than a second

And in instant that voice declare his power, the Fallen Angel also ready. They not let him move, not letting him attack or strike, they knew their enemies was someone to not underestimated the moment their eyes caught the red gauntlet on his right arm

Hundreds of spears made by light, it lost it Holy but it still Light. Able to extinguish flame and replace them, able to slice through the dark creature and cut through wall like it brick of paper. The moment the Hero finish his transformation, those countless spears already only few feets away from him, ready to skewer and destroy him into nothing

But it fail

 _Come forth, the Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens_.

 **"Rho Aias!"**

And it did come. Beautiful pink colored flower blooms from his palm, like a rose that growth from well treated garden. Then the core of it shoot pink laser, forming pink layer after pink layers until it number reach seven, large enough to cover whole his body, shielding him like mother lion that guard her pub

The countless spears of light meet it. Like bullets that rain down to brick wall of fortress. They shatter, break, disperse the moment they meet the pink shields, many of them able to break through the first layer, but the second layer was there, still strong and firm, blocking the rest of the attack, leaving the man in dragon armor unharmed

"Trace On."

Blue flame emerge from his back, all of them instantly taking shape as weapon, swords. Not just normal swords, they are fragments of Holy Sword, the majestic sword that belonged to King once. And this fragments was the most destructive, the most powerful despite it durability, made for nothing but bring destruction to evil creature under it Holy power

"That... That was!" Xenovia gasped when saw the swords floating behind him. She recognize that swords! How could she not?! One of them was not far from her position now! Siding with Durandal

"Excalibur..." Jeanne murmured, her eyes instantly roamed to the one near Xenovia to make sure it still there

"But how could it be?!" Irina whispered, but to everyone it almost like scream

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

 **[Transfer!]**

All of their powers increased, multipled from the ability of the mighty Welsh Dragon. They was already deadly before but now they turned to be more dangerous. But he not done, he give last touch to them, filled them with Prana and turned them to red, hot, fragile, broken yet, more dangerous than before

He disperse his flower shield, then he launch one of those sword

Fast, without any doubt the launched sword are fast, faster than bullets and launched to sky. Cutting through the air, it meet the spear and in instant it meet it target who not ready, it explode.

Like cannon that let loose, it explosion big enough to turn the night around them into momentary bright day. It almost like staring at the sun that appear out of nowhere, make everyone turned their head away from sudden brightness, even experienced warrior did. How could they didn't? No one expect the sudden brightness after all in middle of battle like this

The explosion not just brightened the night, it also engulf other spears that behind the spear it hit, dispersing them and destroying them like ice meet flames

But Issei not done, despite the brightness and his sight blocked he still not finish. The first explosion was used to make sure his enemies blinded or at least panicked and propel away by the sheer of the force. Then when they trying to regain their balance, he struck again

And he did strike.

The swords that floating like gripped by invisible hand behind him moved, twitched and with single motion from his hands, all of them launched like bullets. They cut and pierce through the dust that appear from the explosion, soaring to the sky and hit the group of the Fallen Angel

Each of them immediately explode

Once was already bright enough, and now there multiple of them appear. There nothing could be said other than total chaos, destruction from them

Like a sun that appear in night, each of them so bright, gracing everyone with light. The Fallen Angel that caught in middle or close of the explosion was turned to nothing but ash instantly, they are burned under the heat pressure of the destruction from broken Excalibur Destruction

Dozens Fallen Angels scattered from the attack, many of them burned to ash, few that fortunate to not burned were got knocked by the force of the shockwave from the explosion, make them crashed to building and field below them

The more experienced, able to balance themselves, pushing their way from the explosion the moment they knocked and flapping their wings, taking position once again in the air and ready their spears to counter attack

However when they pointed their spears, their target already gone. Only smoke of dust floating wher he stand before

'Fast!' Jeanne thought with awe. He vanish before anyone can blink, she sure of that. She not even see he move! One moment he standing there and the next he turned to dust! Even her trained eye can't catch him!

"What the! Where is he?!" One Fallen Angel with two wings asked as he began to look around, the other also began look around, helping their friends to find their enemy

It was then wave of energy crash to them. They are turned their heads down, and they found their target, he was far from them, probably around three kilometers away. The man in dragon armor was on one knee, holding bow that aimed to them and behind him was group of glowing long-kris swords that turned to Broken Phantasm once again

"Another one...?" Xenovia murmured as she recognize the swords behind him, she briefly spare glance to Jeanne and see she still hold hers and she also look to Issei with surprised face

"Strike him! Those projection act like bomb! Strike it before it reach us so it explosion got him!" One six winged Fallen Angel ordered as he already threw his spear, the other soon followed him as they let out battle cry and rain down another countless spears to their target

Barrages of deadly spears launched to him, this time they are fast, molded to be faster and deadly, it even surpassing the one that Dohnaseek make when fighting him. But he stay calm, his grip on the four arrows that on string of his bow never loosened despite the dead that approaching him

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

 **[Transfer!]**

Once again power of Sacred Gear he held flowing through his gauntlet to the arrows he held. Increasing their power. Then he let them go, his fingers releasing the arrows he held and all of them instantly fly toward his targets, and all of broken Excalibur Rapidly follow them.

Despite it fragility Excalibur Rapidly is swords that focused on speed. When Issei turned them into Broken Phantasm he didn't focus to their strength, he focusing them on their speeds, make them faster and more fragile so when it explode, it caused bigger damage

The arrows he let free was surprisingly able to follow their speeds. To someone who knew swords and wielding it they should knew it impossible, Excalibur Rapidly already fast and now it increased, becoming faster and a simple arrow could match it speed? Absurd!

Unfortunately, it not a mere arrow, it special one

"Spread..." Issei muttered

The four arrows that glowing in green light of power from Boosted Gear spread, their shapes change in middle of their fly and turned to net, they slithering to each other like snakes and began to wrap to each other, formed into giant net that protecting the fragments of Excalibur behind them

It not arrows, but it Excalibur Mimic that shaped into arrows. When Issei use Boosted Gear power he didn't focused to increase it strength, he increase it speed and durability, he made the sword not to cut but to hold, to protect, to shield. A very strong one, surpassing even the one that he create when facing Dohnaseek

"Again?! That was my sword!" Irina shouted this time. Even it shape different but as the wielder she knew those projectiles since they practically her sword, the one she wield for months already

The barrages of spears of lights meet with the strengthen steels. The steels hold firm, they no longer fragile. The Boosted Gear already increse their defense multiple times to the point they could shatter the real one.

But despite all of that, it still useless

The steels maybe strong, but the numbers of the spears of light that strike them was surpassing them. They more many, the strength from their combined numbers make them far superior than the steels

So it wasn't surprise when they all breakthrough the net that intent to protect the swords behind them. Then the spears meet their targets and the swords explode. However to the Fallen Angel surprise, there no bright explosion or the one that rivaled previous one. They simply explode like normal grenade

And they serve their purpose

Issei already predict the group of the Fallen Angels will mold their spears different after they see what he just did. He make his projections look very dangerous, so deadly, and the only way to stop them was to make sure they didn't reach them. So they mold their spears into thin, but fast and deadly, like the one Dohnaseek made

But it leave them opening... Their spears were fragile...

And it also give Issei time to prepared

Raising one hand, flash of blue flame appear on his palm just after he launched the two Excaliburs. The blue flame blazing and dancing on his palm like ballerina that show her beauty to the audience, then the blue flame changed. It let out sounds of sparkle before it turned to red, and it change again, it color turned to more dark until the red turn to crimson

The crimson flame expanded upward, line and webs start to formed around it as it start to taking shape. It was supposed to be sword, but it changed, altered. It edge twisted, bended and coiled into spiral rather than straight one. It looks more like drill glued to hilt of sword rather than sword

But even if it changed, but the power it held still same

Then he raise the twisted blade and set it to his bow, the bow he made by himself. EMIYA in his live had made bow, a special black bow that capable to launching Noble Phantasm.

His bow, is better. During his life, EMIYA made the bow by limited material since he live at the World where Age of Gods already over and Magecraft was dying, rare artifact even close to nonexist anymore

But not in here

The red bow was made from the scale and the structure bone of the mightiest kind of Dragon, surpassing only by Dragon God and the True Dragon. To craft this Bow should be impossible, seeing the Dragon already dead and sealed. Even if you meet with the host of their power you still won't be able to produce the near original since Juggernaut Drive not turn you into reborn of that Dragon, it only grant you the same amount of massive power

But Issei was different. He ARE the Host. He had seen and meet the Dragon directly, even talk with him and touch his scale. He even ask the Dragon to reveal his sharp fangs and claws

Thus he capable to forge this Bow, the Bow that superior than the one EMIYA create. It not heavier, it lighter but it more durable, more easy to use and more strong. It more than enough to shot Noble Phantasm that couldn't be carried by Human

'I'm sorry Sona, but it seems the school will need to be rebuild, can't afford to hold back. I already waste enough stamina to make these distraction, time to swipe them all out with one hit.'

Red lightning sparkled around the sword, it huge power barely restrained, it was like a Dragon that caged and roaring in anger, demanding to be unleashed upon it enemy

The moment he pull the sword massive amount of blue Prana start to pour out from his body, all of them formed into blue mist that began to surround the sword that covered by red lightning

 _My Core is Twisted in Madness_

 **"Caladbolg!"**

Not just one second it released, it already exploded

To the spectator who witnessing they just see Issei let loose another arrow then before they able to blink, a very, very loud sounds of explosion and magnificent heat crash to them. The Devils and Church, they maybe far from the Fallen Angel, two kilometers the distance perhaps but that not stopping them from blasted away. Many of them let out scream and squeak of surprise while have themselves knocked from the force of the explosion

And to few who able to watch, they will never forget what they see that time

Far on the top of Kuoh Academy main building that now crumbling under the pressure, a raging torrent blazing sphere of flame was there. It big to the point it not just illuminating the school but the whole city, almost making the night complete into noon.

Even their eyes hurt due to the bright of the flame but they didn't stop seeing, they try their best to make their pupil as small as possible so they can keep watching

The distance where the Fallen Angel flying in sky was high, it reaching hundreds meter perhaps, and the last projectile aimed to them. And yet even the distance was hundreds meter- maybe five even-, the three hundred meters sphere of inferno that raging still strong enough to the point make the school beneath it crumble

The force it power was so strong to the point it not just the school, but it continued. The gymnasium the sports field, old school house, everything behind the school was destroyed, even the building in front of it where the spectator watching was not save, they crumble under the strong pressure, not totally destroyed but clearly need to be renovated, the only thing that presence was three floating swords on middle of yard, the swords that Kokabiel stolen and used as pillar to cast spell to destroy the city

And when the sea of flames died, there nothing left of the Fallen Angel, not even corpse or feather. Five hundred and sixty seven Fallen Angels, all of them eradicated from existence as if they never there in first place

Needless to say, you shouldn't be surprise to find everyone who watching have 'WTF?!', 'Holy... SHIT!', 'What..the..heck?!' and 'Oh my GOD!' expression plastered on their faces. And you can't blame them for putting such faces, one moment they all losing, then their situation went from bad to worse by the reinforcement of Fallen Angel and then less than ten minutes all of the reinforcement destroyed

"Is he... Is he truly Human?" Ravel muttered while trembling in place where she laying as she stare at the destruction that just happen

The other Devils was have similar thing crossed in their minds. What they just witnesses was something that utterly close to impossible! True they had heard the legend during their childhood, people like Ewald Cristaldi, Vasco Strada, Griselda Quarta, Dulio Gesualdo and SLASH Dog that they are Human capable to slay hundreds of army by themselves despite they counted as Human

But hearing and witnessing was different thing, right now what they just see was something so marvelous and mind blowing. And not just that, the Human who capable to slay army of half thousand Fallen Angel wasn't older than them! He even younger than the two Kings in Kuoh Academy!

And yet, he displaying power that only they heard from story

"The school..." Sona whimpered as her mind finally rebooted and she finally got nice view of Kuoh Academy, the view of her school that she lead as Student Council President "THE SCHOOL!" She squeaked out in high pitched tone that so unlike her

Most Devils who hear that instantly sweatdropped. To few of them this is the first time they see Sona Sitri the famous Ice Princess of Kuoh Academy squeaked like that, it was so unlike her who always put calm and cold persona. Then again, after what happen until now they guess they can't blame her for shocked like this.

"Geez, get a grip Sona. It just a school."

The Devils turned to see Issei approach them, still clad in his red dragon armor and holding red bow that slowly dissipated into blue particles, his voice was filled with nonchalant about what he just did as if it was daily routine, prompting everyone to have their sweatdrop bigger

Sona meanwhile not share his sentiment, not a bit

"YOU!" Sona practically growled at him as she somehow manage to stand despite the pain and her injury and also throwing glare to him "YOU CRAZY POWER IDIOT MANIAC! DON'T YOU KNOW ANY MEAN HOLD BACK?!"

"Excuse me?" Issei deadpanned under his helmet "If you have to recall there five hundred and sixty seven Fallen Angel out there and you wish me to hold back?" He asked in the most tone that clearly spell 'are you stupid?'

"You could do it in more tame way! I don't know maybe summon multiple swords or sharp projectiles you just did then shoot them one by one?!"

"I could do that but it will be more troublesome. Look I'm sorry if I get the damage too big but-"

"TROUBLESOME?! What with those lazy word?! Hero not supposed to said thing like that when helping people! And you sorry?! While this building could be rebuilded but what about our Magical Book and knowledge inside them?! There plenty of them! There important folder that I store in my office as well you irresponsible-"

"Agh shut up! All your opinion from now are being rejected! I came here to rescue all of you like damsel in distress so act like one! Your job is to cower in corner, saying 'Save me Mr Hero! Save me!' not protesting like this!"

"Cowering?! You insufferable and ungrateful man! What kind of Hero speak like that to the people he save?!"

Everyone, including the one from Church once again sweatdropped at the scenery they currently see. The one who from Kuoh Academy completely baffled, if there something that Ice Princess and Lone Tiger of Kuoh Academy share together it was their calmness. Those two always calm and calculating despite their other reputation in school

And now they watching both of them bantering and bickering like an old married couple was clearly something new and also rare

"Ehem!" Rias coughed loudly, interrupting the two people bickering "If you two would remember we still have situation in here." She reminded make both of them do 'blink blink' motion -Issei face was unseen due to his helmet-

"She right, we will finish this later." Issei agreed as he suddenly shift his personality 180 and Sona take deep breath while adjusting her glassess

"I agree as well." Sona said as she feel herself calmed down

Issei nodded, their argument could continue later now he have something to do. Extending one hand, his mind instantly drifted to one particular "Trace On."

It was staff, one that made of shining iron, with the facsimile of two snakes entwined around it, one gold and the other bronze. Each had one wing extending, so that when they came together at the top, the wings were outstretched like a bird's.

It not ordinary staff, it was Caduceus, staff of Hermes, the God of transitions and boundaries. The staff that heal any illness, blessed by the second youngest of the Olympian God himself.

Or so it seems...

No... Issei didn't project the staff, he project a crude copy of it. The real Caduceus able to heal but it also contain Divine Power, an energy that harmful for Devil. He can't have that now right? Not to mention if he project the real one he will have Greek Faction come after his ass

Well, he not afraid of them but right now he not ready to face them

So he make his Projection incomplete, dismissing the Divine Power and reduce it healing ability very great. But it still there, it still able to heal. And as soon it formed on his hand he stab it to the ground, then in instant it glowing in emerald light before forming dome with diameter around five meters

"Gather everyone around here, this will heal your wounds." He ordered

Sona narrowed her eyes, it was common knowledge only Devil mostly able to heal other Devil. It because their magic structure was different from other creature, their magic was quite different, they didn't use equation but they use imagination. That's also reason why Asia Sacred Gear deemed as Heretic the moment it able to heal Devil

And Issei Hyoudou just produce staff that able to heal them? Ridiculous, she about to said it aloud but she notice that the pain on her wound lessened

"What the..." Sona muttered as she rise one of her hand that wounded and see the wound mended, regenerated and began to heal

"Bring the wounded here, any question will be answered later." Issei ordered to everyone before they able to speak. They did what he ordered and after he see the wounded gathered he take step forward and leave the healing dome

"Issei-kun?" Irina called seeing her friends step away "What are-"

It come far from the place they currently gathered. Rubble, ground and dirt explode to upward direction as if some kind of bomb was there. Then hand shot upward, not just one, the explosion also appear in many place, followed by the hands. Then they slammed to the ground, pushing the earth beneath them and a figure rose up

It was the Fallen Angel

Everyone who think they already dead was wrong, so wrong. The moment they sense power from Issei Caladbolg that made, they already move, flapping their wings down and shoot the earth then bury themselves deep inside it

Not all able to do it in time, many of them dead before able to save themselves but there plenty of them that survive. Issei eyes instantly fell to them before even they fully rose, he already counted the numbers and found there hundred of them, only twenty percent of their original number, along with Kokabiel who in front of them

"I must say..." Kokabiel spoke while brushing the dirt and dust that cover his cloth "That was quite surprise, producing attack that capable to kill Ultimate-class Angel in short time was something remarkable Issei." He complimented as he done cleaning himself and rolling his shoulder

"You flatter me Kokabiel." Issei replied simply, he take another step forward "Your army has fallen. Only less than twenty percent of their original numbers left, now will you fight me directly? Or need I destroy them all before I face you?" He asked

Kokabiel let out hum, he rubbed his chin and his face scrunched to thoughtful expression. Without any words, all the Fallen Angel behind him formed their spears, their light illuminating the yard where they stand

It was the answer Issei need

"They wish to fight you directly Issei... What right I have to deny them?" Kokabiel asked rhetorically "Be warned, they are just as skilled as Kalawarner. Surely you knew what it mean right?" He spoke to the young Hero clad in red Dragon armor

And after he speak that, the group instantly charged to him. Battle cry and yell out from their lips as they charging with speed that rivaling Devil with Knight trait while bringing their deadly spears

The Devils behind him tensed, the most healest one already try to stand and taking fighting stance. Issei can't blame them, seeing there hundred of people that possess skill in their weapons that able to make them enter elite army charging with intent to kill them was something you need to be feared of

But he can't have that...

"You all stand back, if you come with me you will become nothing more than hindrance." Issei ordered firmly. He see they about to protest, Irina the one that almost yell and once again he can't blame them, what kind of suicidal person that wish to face such skilled army by himself?

But he give them look, his green helmet eyes flashing in dangerous and stern manner. And that make them stop, relented to his wish

Satisfied with it, he take another step. He knew facing such army by himself will get him killed. He probably able to handle ten of them in melee range but fifty of them? Not even he that strong, not yet.

But he didn't afraid. If he can't beat them then he just need to create something to can beat them.

"Trace On."

And once again, the fastest of fragments of majestic Holy Sword appear on his hand. Once again it Reinforced, forged and crafted to be far more durable than it original self. The Excalibur Rapidly is sword that grant the wielder speed, speed that rivaled Knight of Devil, it power surged to the wielder whole body.

But he didn't need that, it was useless. His enemy speed already on par with it, few even faster. He didn't use any Boost to strengthen his body because he knew it was so draining, from the beginning he only focused to strengthen his weapon, it was necessary since he practically going to face an army not individual

So he focus all the speed ability from Excalibur Rapidly to one point, his leg. With his body that already stronger than normal Human and speed of Excalibur Rapidly, it make him faster than them without doubt

But come one problem, his hand can't match it speed, resulting bigger problem seeing it could leave him open. He only have one chance, strike them with surprise attack and kill them all in one blow, just like Caladbolg before

He have answer for that problem

 _Begin Projection_

Memory of giant warrior, standing tall on his two meters height, wielding axe-sword that made of stone that able to matched Noble Phantasm. He need his strength, he need his speed, he need his skill

And he get it like he wish

 _Loading projections_

Pain was the thing he get instantly before the strnegth. He felt part of his brain seems stabbed by numerous sharp needles piercing them and he could tell his bones cracked like just pummeled by giant hammer and trying their best to stand and adapting the mighty force of the giant warrior in his mind

But he held it back, despite how painful his body condition now he can't afford to fall. His mind keep focusing to finish the deadly army that approaching him, they close, but still not enough. Despite the pain on his whole body he still try his best to focus to his goal, he knew he can't fail. He only have one chance, if it fail then it will be fatal

 _All projecting processess completed!_

"Trigger Off"

His both hands gripped the long kris-sword like, his posture was straight and firm like warrior that ready to face his mighty enemy. His feet was ready to move the moment the right time come in order to slay the army

Closer... Closer... Closer... They are twenty meters... Not close enough... Need to be more closer... Ten meters... Still not close enough... Closer... Closer...

Five meter.

NOW!

 **"Nine Lives Blade Works : The Shooting Hundred Heads!"**

Kokabiel can't believe his eyes what he just see. One moment he see his comrades, allies and army charging to the boy from behind them, and in instant his eyes caught something move, it fast almost like a light, zig-zagging in his army multiple times -seven or nine perhaps-, then suddenly Issei appear not far from him, backs his army with his gold sword-kris like covered by crimson liquid

It indicate only one thing, that light before was him.

And before he could think any further, crimson mist made of blood began to erupted to the air where his army stand, blood spurt out from various part of their body, all of them also placed in vital part of their body, throat, jugular, spinal cord, head and else

Slowly, the army fell, all of his men dropped to the ground like group of puppet got their strings cut, not moving and obviously dead by the amount of blood that out from their wounds, bathing them in crimson pool

Less than one second, the hundred army of Fallen Angel that approaching the boy and intent to attack him dead

In front of him now the boy stand firm, his both hands stabbing the golden bloody sword in front of him in manner of Knight-like. Then the dragon armor shatter, revealing his appearance, his black armor and red scarf that flailing around his neck

His expression was stoic, his eyes was steel, there no sign of regret or exhausted from his posture, he look so heroic and strong man rather than someone who 17 years old

"Your army has fallen... Now only you left." He spoke solemnly

"Indeed..." Kokabiel replied, his eyes briefly glanced to his army that fall, he also caught the shocked and surprised faces of the Devils and group from Church "Indeed they has fall..."

Issei eyes still steel, his face still stoic as he staring at the leader of Fallen Angel that stand in front of him "Did you mourn for them?" He asked

"Yes... I mourn for them... They are my warriors, those hundred was elite that fall with me. And yet you beat them all, surprise attack it maybe but it was well planned. Truly such magnificent performance you did my friend." Kokabiel answered softly and Issei lips curled up slightly at that "That sword, I quite intrigued. How did you produce one of Excalibur fragments?"

Kokabiel was expecting Issei to answer it or at least try to use complicated words, or even refuse to answer. He clearly not expect the boy to scowled

"Don't compare mine to them!" He chided instantly "My sword are more durable than those fragile glass!"

"Really?" Kokabiel was genuinely curious "What proof you have?" He asked

In response, Issei toss the sword to him and Kokabiel caught it. The Fallen Angel began to observe the sword, he held it upward, one hand holding the edge while the other gripping the hilt and his blue eyes roamed at the sword

Both of them ignoring the horrifying look that Devils and Church give to Issei when he toss the sword to their enemy

"It a good sword..." Kokabiel murmured, his voice contain surprise "True it not as strong as legendary but it still better than the other." He stated as he spare glance to the three Excalibur fragments that floating behind him. "How you create this sword?" He asked

"Magic... My own Magic..." Issei answered simply make Kokabiel blinked in confusion

"What kind of Magic you use?" He asked again

"I don't know, that's why it called Magic. Since when Magic was describable?" Issei asked back

Kokabiel do 'blink blink' motion with his eyes before he explode into full laugh, it seems he accepting the explanation "Well, then have it back here." He toss it back to Issei but the sword not landed to him, it disperse into blue particle

He also noted the Boy now have serious face, it seems he no longer intent to playing "Cancel that magic Kokabiel. I knew it was nothing but a bait for the Devils and Church." He stated

Kokabiel furrowed eyebrow, indeed what he said is true. The spell was only a bait, if he want Kokabiel could destroy this city alone by himself without any problem.

"Very well..." Kokabiel extend one hand to behind him, his eyes still glued to Issei and without words, light beam shoot from it, launched to the three swords that floating and acting as pillar of the spell

It destroyed instantly

The might of Light from Kokabiel not crush the sword, it completely obliterated them, there no resistance or struggle from them, they instantly break and destroyed, gone into ash. Not even small fragments of the swords remain

"Let make a deal Issei Hyoudou." Kokabeil spoke "I want you to fight me without Boosted Gear." He stated solemnly make everyone show shocked faces at the declaration but Issei merely narrowed his eyebrow "And in return, I will give you this." Pulling out from his chest pocket was purple vial, it made of crystal that looks unbreakable and it probably did, it not as strong as the fragments of Excaliburs but it stronger than normal steel

"And what is that?" Issei inquired

"Phoenix Tears..." Kokabiel answered, creating gasp from Devils side "Oh don't be surprise Devils, you think there no traitor among your peers? You? Who creature of Sin? The way you betray each other could be said worse than Human betray another." He snorted flippantly

"And what..." Issei eyes roamed to the crystal on Kokabiel hand "Make you think I will need that tears?"

"The muscles and tendon on your arms practically scream for it my friend." Kokabiel replied "I could tell your arms now hurt isn't it? Even if you hide it but I still could see it, you are wounded after do such thing. Beautiful the speed you display but it seems your body can't handle it."

What Kokabiel said was right. Issei knew that, despite the pain still tolerable but he clearly doubt he could beat Kokabiel with his current status. Even if he have Boosted Gear on his side, with this amount of wound and stamina that already wasted, he will lose

He underestimate the mighty force of Kokabiel's army and now paying the price

But now Kokabiel offer him medicine, his body will be refreshed like new, the stamina won't change of course but it was good enough. As long his body not wounded and his power replenished then it will be good thing

Though he have to use all his skills now and left Boosted Gear untouched

"And why, you don't want to face me when I use Boosted Gear? Are you afraid?" Issei taunted

"I'm not." Kokabiel snorted "You know the reason why Issei... I come here not to see power of Boosted Gear but see power of Man..." Kokabiel said to him and Issei furrowed his eyebrow at that "Very well, how about this. If you proved to incapable defeating me using your Magic then you can use Boosted Gear." He added with small smile

Issei knew well what Kokabiel mean. Kokabiel wish to see something from him. Something special, not something like Longinus. Something that originally come from Human, he offering deal like this was because he wish to see that thing from him

...

...

...

...

...

...

Well, who is he to deny it?

"I accept..." Issei accepted, elicited gasp from his peers and smile from Kokabiel as the Fallen Angel toss him the vial. He grab the vial and drink it without hesitation and as soon he finished, he could feel all the wounds in his body perish

The sensation that like have needles sticking to part of your brain no longer there, the sore muscles and tendon gone, the other wounds he get also disperse like ice meet flames, turning to nothing but smoking ash

"Now let unto the business." Kokabiel said, two lights formed from his palms and it start to flail before shaped into golden light swords

Instantly, Issei also did the same. Blue flames appear on his palms and it taking shape as white snow and black shadow falchion.

The two combatants grip their weapon. Taking serious faces they began to take step to their side, circling each other. The battlefield was completely silence once again, all the spectator watching them with silent anticipation as both warriors ready to fight, it was like waiting the epic moment in movie

"Did you impregnate those two?"

Sadly the epic moment shattered

"Huh?" was the only thing Issei could blurt when hearing that

"I did not see Mittelt and Asia... Are you finally impregnate them and graduate from virgin?" Kokabiel explained his question, his face solemn as if he just talking gospel

"W-Wha?! What the fuck?!" Issei cursed loudly "E-Either I still virgin is not your problem! You-"

"So you still are one." Kokabiel sighed, closing his eyes in disappointment "Your father will be disappointed on you Issei..." He said in lecturing tone

The boy began to blabber and sputter incoherently hearing the sudden lecture, of all things he expect, that one was clearly not

The spectator only could stare dully at them

"Pervert..." Koneko muttered in dull tone

"Perhaps you wish to graduate now? You still could did it you know." Kokabiel continued to speak, his blue eyes fell to the chestnut haired girl "Shidou Irina there seems quite smitten to you. You also hold her dearly right? If you wish to I will let you two have small intercourse, I will even build some cave and comfortable ground-bed using magic." He offered, eliciting blush from Irina who watching and more sputter from Issei

"No! I don't need it!" Issei finally regain his composure and glared at him

"Really? Did you find her beauty unsatisfied?" Kokabiel asked, scowl adorn his face make Issei glare deepened

"You know that not what I mean you pervet!"

"Then why you refuse? How about small blowjob from her? Surely it-"

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT! I DON'T WANT HEAR PERVERTED THING COME OUT FROM YOU ANYMORE!"

Kokabiel let out bark laugh seeing the boy lost his composure again, oh young boy, still innocent in that part despite his bravado and power "Very well then, let get started. Though it shame you will die as virgin." He said with small regret on last part make Issei this time growled at him like animal

"I'm going to kill you!" Issei growled in anger "I'm going to create dildo version of Excal...Excal...Excali-"

"Excalibur?" Kokabiel offered

"-Rapidly then going to shove it to your ass multiple time until it bleed! Then after I done I will tie your whole body with. Ribbon that made from Excal...Excali...-"

"Excalibur?"

"-Mimic then toss you to the brothel of gay and let them have their way to you and when I done I will drag you out from them the crucify you in reverse manner just like what you did to Balba and laughed madly while burn you!"

In Issei mind, his anger was well reasoned. He already have enough with perverted talk, his father in home not even bother to hide it and practically testing what Kokabiel suggest to his mother! And worse it work! That night he can't sleep due to moan from their parents!

There not need to ask anymore what they did, especially the morning after that his father told him he will looking for Kokabiel to thank him

Not to mention the laugh that come out from Ddraig in back of his mind was not helping. So sue him if he that angry now to Kokabiel about sex

After Issei finish Kokabiel do 'blink blink' motion once again, his face was so innocent that it could be mistaken as child face "Wow, that was very morbid of you. You clearly have dark way to talk." Kokabiel commented

"He is!" Irina shouted in agreement from far, elicited strange look from her peers

"See? Even your girlfriend agree with me!" Kokabiel said with laugh

Issei only glaring at him in so much hatred and certain old Vampire who watching laughed

Kokabiel keep laughing

Then he struck

Issei barely able to block it. One moment Kokabiel laughed the next he instantly lunged at him, his light sword cleaved down to his head and he just in time to raise his Bakuya to meet the light

Only for his knee to buckled down instantly the moment his sword meet with Kokabiel's. The Fallen Angel was strong, stronger than him even when he Reinforced his whole body, it take everything Issei have to hold Kokabiel single attack

Kokabiel move, his right sword jammed straight to Issei chest with intent to pierce the boy chest and kill him. It meet with Kanshou immediately, not strong enough to fully block his attack but enough to deflect them and graze top part of the boy shoulder

And as soon he did that, Issei quickly leaped back. Ignoring the pain on part of his shoulders, his leg instantly twisted the moment it meet ground once again and he spinning then propel the ground, launching himself to the Leader of the Grigori with Kanshou and Bakuya raised

They twin black and white swords meet with the solid light of Kokabiel twin light swords, vibration and quake created in the air, followed by sparks from the impact. Issei not stopped, after his attack blocked he twisted in air and deliver spinning kick

The Fallen Angel simply take one step back, dodging the kick he swing his sword once again with aim to the boy neck. It meet with nothing, missing with the boy neck few centimeters

Quickly Issei already plant both his foots to the ground, he not wasting time to kick it again. This time he fully focus all his strength to both his arms, he moved swiftly, delivering strike using Kanshou

Kokabiel rise one hand, blocking the attack without much problem and parry it away. He counter it with jamming his other sword but it meet with Bakuya and deflected as well. He rise one leg, giving force to it and then extend it to his enemy stomach

It hit this time

Issei knocked away by the strength, his body flying but he able to balance himself in air and throwing the married sword at Kokabiel at same time like boomerang.

Kokabiel rise one eyebrow, once again raising one hand and block away the incoming swords with one his light sword. As soon he finish did that, multiple blue lights already launched from Issei who holding bow

This time he can't block them with one hand so he rose his other hand. Both his arms moved and he parry away all of the projectiles come, afterward he dashed. He can't let the bow to shoot another projectiles, he was in front of the boy in second, his twin light swords move swiftly

Once again, barely the boy dodge it, his bow already gone and now replaced by familiar long kris-like sword. So that's it, that's how the boy able to dodge it, his speed increased from Excalibur Rapidly. On his left hand was new sword... No... Kokabiel familiar with that sword, it was one of sword he sto-

It was his instinct from hundred years of battle that save him. He manage to duck just in time to dodge dual swings from Kanshou and Bakuya. Issei was there, behind him and on his mouth was medieval Europe sword, it guard have swirling steel that cover it.

Excalibur Nightmare.

'Creating illusion when finish shooting projectiles. This boy...' Kokabiel grunted, he twisted while have his body in ducking manner. Twin swords of light swinged in horizontal manner with intent to cut the bottom part of Issei but the boy already jumped over his body, and deliver vertical slash to his open back

But Kokabiel even while open still able to dodge it. He push his body down using his leg, making the married swords miss his back few inch, his swords dispersed and he use his hand to push himself, flipping his body and twist his body then shoot light beam to Issei so the boy can't continue to strike him

Issei block the beam, then to his surprise he got propel back. The light beam was created with fast, it was weak one but it contain power that enough to obliterate High-class Devil! Truly such power from Leader of the Grigori

But he can't afford to loss this chance! He open now! With small battle cry, he destroy the light beam and leaped to Kokabiel who just balance himself

But even when he just finish stabling himself, Kokabiel already prepared. His swords of light formed on both his palms, easily he block away the steel Issei made with his weapon

CRACK!

Crack appear on Kanshou and Bakuya, the moment Kokabiel swing his weapon with full strength. But Issei ignore it, he swing his swords once again and again, it blocked. And this time his swords broke

But Kokabiel not see any sign of panic, Issei face was calm and his swords formed instantly on his hands again then he deliver strike using it and the Fallen Angel block it again

Then he hear it, sounds of whirling from behind him and he notice it was attack. He don't know what is it but the boy able to make attack that able to strike him from behind while he dealing with the boy from front

It was good plan actually, making him busy like that while give hidden attack from behind

But to him it useless

His wings flapped, all of them becoming solid, stronger than steel and ten of them clashing against the incoming married swords that like boomerang. Burying them deep in ground and make sure they not rise and fly once again

Issei eyes widened in small fraction was sign that he completely surprise by that and Kokabiel for first time give him smirk, smirk that like his race for once

"What? You don't think I survive ambush attack all this long without any trick aren't you?" Kokabiel asked and he give strength to his arms, pushing Issei and breaking the twin swords

"Gugh!"

Kokabiel without doubt strong, the fact Issei who fully Reinforced himself now got pushed back was proof of that. He stumble back on his feets few times before bracing himself again, new swords formed on his hands and blocking Kokabiel that struck once again

The battle continue

Steels meet with solid light. Both fighters danced in flurry of strike, each of them trying to kill each other. Countering each other attacks, dodging each other, pushing each others.

The rest of the crowd were in amazement as those two warrior clashed. Issei fought with the ferocity of a wild beast, and Kokabiel was not much better. And despite them all having feel and see Kokabiel's power during their battle against him, they were in shock that right now Issei was fighting him on near equal ground.

Kokabiel was stronger, that was without doubt. Many times Issei have himself pushed and knocked by superior strength of the ten winged Fallen Angel, many times those black and white swords of him were broken.

But yet, never he back down, the broken swords instantly reforged the moment they shatter. Many times he knocked away but he always able to balance himself and deliver another strike that match Kokabiel. Many times they had to hold their breath when see Kokabiel attack nearly struck vital part of his body only for it to be blocked by the swords that reformed instantly

Now everyone could understand Issei stance, it was deliberately taking advantage of his swords that easily reforged when it destroyed. All of those fatal opening was made, not left, all of them was on purpose so it could make Kokabiel left opening where Issei could strike

And it did succeed... Many times Kokabiel left opening of that but he also able to dodge it, able to survive through it, showing that he no ordinary warrior and very experienced one

Even so... To one who very experienced among the peers, Jeanne could see the fight was taking to dangerous side. If this keep continue, it was clear that Kokabiel would eventually beat Issei. The Fallen Angel lived up to his tittle as Lord of the Grigori, clearly he was on another level, as expected from the Fallen Angel who survive through great war

She could see Issei breath heavier, sweat start to pour down from all his body, his scarf already tattered to the point only cover his shoulder, revealing his slim-muscular arms. Blood also on parts of his body, all of them seep out from cut wounds that manage to hit him and the numbers not small

"What's wrong Issei? Is this all you can do?" Kokabiel asked as his sword clashed against Kanshou, grinding the steel with his light

"I'm still far from done!" Issei growled as he held his the black chinese sword, he could feel the sword started to broke again

"Really? Good!" Kokabiel exclaimed happily as if he not in middle of battle to the death "Then let's continue!" He yelled as he swing his sword, breaking Issei weapon in instant and destroyed, propel the boy away

Quickly, Issei balance himself again. He tired, very tired, this battle was start to getting hopeless now! No matter what he did and no matter how many times he strike the Fallen Angel was able to block them! Few manage to graze him, slicing part of his arm and torso but that's it! There no fatal wound until now!

'I have to use it! I still not master it fully but at least last time I perform it I near succeed!' Issei thought while gritting his teeth, blood seeping down from his forehead, flow down to one of his eye but he ignore them as he began to chant while creating new Kanshou and Bakuya

 _Spirit and technique, flawless and firm..._

He threw the new Kanshou and Bakuya that were in his hands at Kokabiel, who brushed them aside with ease and dashing to him with both his light swords. And at same time Issei also did the same, he dashed at Kokabiel while traced new Kanshou and Bakuya

 _Our strength rips the mountains..._

 _Our swords split the water..._

Steel meet with lights, even if the second strike supposed to hit his target but Kokabiel skilled enough to able block his assault. Their weapon clashed few times before Issei throw it to Kokabiel, however this time it not intent to hit him, but it pass through him

Then he Traced a third time, creating new part of Kanshou and Bakuya. But this time he not stopped there, he improve them

 _Our names reach the imperial villa..._

"Trace Overedge."

He fed them more Mana than supposed to be but they not turned to broken like other weapon, no. Instead, they grew twice their size, and with feather-like attachments along the backs of their blades. Kokabiel seemed startled and interested at this change the moment he see the new blades

'One more strike!' Issei dashed at Kokabiel before the latter had time to recover from the consecutive blows before. He drew his swords over his shoulders for an x-shaped slash. Kokabiel was already moving his swords to counter, but the moment his light swords touch the new Kanshou and Bakuya, they the one that shatter. Kokabiel try to jump back, despite his surprise he should be able to dodge it in time

However the first sword that thrown was there, on his back, ready to skewer him. That shouldn't be problem too, his wings was more than enough to block it

But the problem was it not just one pair of swords but two of them. It combined strength, was more than enough to push Kokabiel even only one feet from back. And that proved fatal seeing there incoming two big swords in front of him

 _The two of us cannot hold heaven together..._

 _Two great men, sharing a life!_

Blood spurt out to the air like fountain as Issei appear on behind of Kokabiel while panting. The attack strike, he sure of that, blood was practically dripping from his swords after all and it not his. However his victory was short as he heard footstep, on instinct he spun his body and jumped back but it still too late

Golden light swords sliced through his chest and his blood spurt out, it wasn't fatal but it sure as hell was hurt! He instantly try his best to regain his balance, new Kanshou and Bakuya formed while breathing heavily, exhaustion was now clear on his face and he try his best to not fell to knee under the pressure of pain

Fortunately for him Kokabiel didn't continue his strike, the Fallen Angel also looks like catching his breath. Deep 'X' slash marked his chest, blood seeped out from it as he rose his hand and touch the spot

"I admit Issei... The last one was clearly unexpected. Your swords would kill me had I more close to you..." Kokabiel stated as he glanced at Issei who trying his best to caught his breath now, the boy give questioned look to him and the Fallen Angel understand what he intent to ask "It was close. But two pairs of my wing manage to pierce the ground and halting me from pushed further while the other three block your four swords. Had I not maneuver my wings now I already on ground, succumbing to my wound..." He answered Issei unasked question. Then he give Issei look, the look he give was filled with sadness "You already reach your limit aren't you?" He asked rhetorically

"No..." Issei gritted his teeth as he try his best to stand firm. It obviously fail since he now was already near his limit, he already use Balance Breaker and creating numerous Noble Phantasm. Now now those things actually not waste his stamina, he still could go further, but the problem was his brain and mind

He never use Boosted Gear to Boost multiple projections at same time, the strain. It not matter of body when he did that but matter of his mental, especially his first move against group of Fallen Angel when he Trace dozen of Excalibur Destruction. And then there Nine Lives too, that was something not easy, rather than create weapon, he forge his body into weapon, copying Legendary Heracles strength and skills then inject it this whole body was harder than creating Caladbolg

"Yes you are..." Kokabiel sighed "You near your limit, maybe you still able to fight but it won't be same anymore..."

Issei respond to him come in form of growl and glare, he about to lunged at the Fallen Angel but held himself. He knew his strength was inferior than him so the only thing he could do was wait, don't get taunted by him

Kokabiel give stoic look at Issei as he stare at the boy, he shook his head slightly at his stubborn "Well... If you didn't believe it then, let me show you..." He said as he tap one of his sword to his shoulder before he moved

No... He not move...

To untrained eyes, Kokabiel was gone. Completely gone as if he never there, the only one who capable to track him was Jeanne, but even she barely caught his move, she just knew he move but, she don't know where the direction

Issei who watching Kokabiel also able to caught it. However like Jeanne he can't predict where his move. Suddenly image of blue haired spearman clad in blue armor flashed in his mind and his eyes widened. Shiver went to his spine instantly and without speaking he quickly ducked, just in time to avoid have his neck severed from his body by Kokabiel who appear behind him and swinging his dual blades

"You still able to dodge? Great, but how about this one?" Kokabiel asked gravely, he spin his body, his leg twisted in ground before rose and hit the side of Issei. Sounds of broken bones instantly echoed in battlefield, there seems momentary pause in there as Issei eyes widened, blood spew out from his mouth before he launched forward

He crashed hard to the ground and bounced few times like rag doll then skidded on it. Oh shit, he sure hs ribs before just broken! That fucking hurt! Some of his organ maybe punctured! He barely able to hear Irina scream his name

'Damn it!'

Once again he try his best to bit back the pain. He rolled his body upward, dispersing his married swords quickly and place both hands on ground before push himself to the sky. Flipping in air, his bow once again materialized on his hands and he aimed at Kokabiel immediately, shooting numerous Broken Phantasm in instant to him

Kokabiel merely grunted, he swiftly move his body, his twin light swords deflected all the projectiles without problem, sending them all explode to area far from his location and afterward he moved again

Issei who just landed barely have time, Kokabiel was fast! True they was almost match before but he were on his prime condition that time. Excalibur Rapidly formed on his hand quickly, increasing his speed and he also moved to match Kokabiel speed.

But just when he move Kokabiel was there, he slam both his light swords to Issei's with mighty strength, making Issei grunted under the sheer of his power before he stumble back due to can't hold his ground. The Fallen Angel not wasting time, he move again and intent to struck down the boy but just when he did that, Issei was gone

"Hoo..." Kokabiel mused out "This actually interesting, however Issei you must know." As soon he said that Kokabiel instantly twisted his body, dispersing the sword on one hand and lung it to his right and it struck the air like a sonic boom, it like his fist hit the space itself "I had face invisible enemy before." He said gravely

From where his fist struck, Issei form slowly materialized, the fist stick on his solar plexus and he coughed glob of blood due to direct hit he got from his enemy

"Excalibur Transparency to make you invisible. While it useful but for someone like me it only useful if the one who wield it is perfect Assassin. And sadly Issei you are not.." Kokabiel told him before he pull his fist and deliver spinning kick to Issei jaw, sending the boy crashing to ground once again in painful manner

It was without doubt that kick broke part of his jaw, and his last punch also punctured his pancreas perhaps. It was also without doubt so painful to the point it make Issei wish to scream now, his vision was start to blurry due to blood loss

'Damn! Damn!'

"You are strong Issei... I admit that..." Kokabiel spoke solemnly as he approach Issei who struggle to stand, his blue eyes peered at him "Give few months and you going to surpass me something that actually magnificent giving your age, when Vasco and me go toe on toe he already old enough and considered as very experienced warrior with his Durandal." He finally arrive in front of him, the boy still struggling and glaring at him through his bloodied mouth

"And yet, here you are, boy who barely reach twenty but able to stand against me, even almost kill me. Without any Sacred Gear or Bloodline, using Magic that you develop by your own power..." He stated in respectful tone before he kick the boy in face again, elicitid scream from his friends and sending him tumbling to the ground

The Fallen Angel spare small glance, he notice Irina, Xenovia and Jeanne already charging forward to him again, the three of them not healed fully but they able to move. The Devils can't since they are the most wounded one, having their organ poisoned by light will take long time to heal

Kokabiel not in mood of playing

Extending one hand, a powerful light blast appear, it was more deadly than the one he use during their fight against them before

In their prime state perhaps they could defend from it, but in their condition that barely able to fight? They did not. So they all got propel back by the explosion, each of them let scream of pain as light burn their skins

"Irina!" Issei yelled only to be silenced by another kick from Kokabiel, and sending him crashing to the ground again, the boy already lost count how many times it happen

"Where was I before?" Kokabiel mused "Ah right. You are strong Issei... But it not enough... Nowhere near enough... The one you will face soon in future are monster even surpassing me Issei... You don't have a months, Humanity could not be saved with this amount of strength. If you can't then perhaps it better to kill you now..."

In response of his words, Issei let out roar and charged at him, Kanshou and Bakuya once again formed but before it could struck, his face already pummeled by Kokabiel fist once again, sending him back to the ground

"Why..." He speak in confused mixed with boredom "Hero always so stubborn?" He asked as he glanced at Issei who struggling to stand "Tell me why Issei? Perhaps you knew. Until this far all I see in Hero are they die in tragic manner. There never happy ending for them, you don't believe me?

"Look at Heracles, he cursed by Hera and in his madness he slaughter his own wife and children. Look at the Great Iskander, his Kingdom that he conquer for his whole life fall apart in matter of days just moment after he died!

"Look at Cú Chulainn, he forced to kill his own son, he broke most of his promise and die alone. Look at King Arthur, his kingdom fell, his most trusted Knight fuck his wife then murder his brothers in all but blood then his own Son murder him.

"And take one from here, the one that reside within Jeanne, the real Jeanne d'Arc have herself burned, burned ALIVE and charged as HERESY while in truth all she did was in name of Lord. Same case could be said to Saint George, the one that wield Ascalon

"And there many more of Hero that suffer." Kokabiel spoke solemnly, all the spectator who listening only could grimace more and more when he said that especially Ravel and Jeanne "There no such thing as happy ending for Hero, they all meet tragic end. So why? Why you wish to be one? Why you keep persistent knowing what await you in future Issei?" He asked, genuinely confused and also curious "Look at your friends now." He make gesture to them with one hand, his eyes also fell to them "In future one of them could betray you. One of them could be the one that responsible for your dead, perhaps Shidou Irina the one who will did it. Even if she deny it now but there no guarantee in future she won't. Even Saint Peter betray Jesus when he on the cross."

All the question... All the mockery... All the insult... All the accusation was right... In Issei mind, Kokabiel absolutely right. Until now he almost never read Hero that have happy ending in their end. All of them end in tragic and sad way, none of them end with happily ever after, spending time with their children and lover

EMIYA, the man who now his ability used by himwas living proof of that. Even Gilgamesh was living proof of that, having spend the rest of his time in isolation, watching and monitoring the Humanity from far

"So what?" Issei asked, his voice barely whisper but it loud enough to everyone to hear him "So what if they end in tragic manner?" He slowly rose, his body shaking in pain, blood dripped from his chest, forehead and mouth "Then let me ask you back Kokabiel... What happen to those Heroes you mention?

"Heracles, maybe fall into madness but in the end he died with satisfied. Knowing his wish granted and joining with his father, Zeus in Olympus. The Great Alexander maybe have his Kingdom split and destroyed in matter of days, but does he die in pain? Does he die while shedding tears? No, he not

"Cú Chulainn, he kill his Son and broke many of his promise but does he regret it? No, even with hole on his heart he still able to tie himself in tree and dead laughing! King Arthur, murdered by his own Son, his friend betray him but when he died does he regret it? No! He promised them instead that when Britain need him he will come back!

"Jeanne d'Arc and Saint George, die from accused as Heretic but does they scream in pain when they died? Does Jeanne scream and cursed the name of Lord that make her burned? No, she pray to him and give him her life! Same occured to Saint George!

"We do not become Hero because we wish for happy ending, not for fame, not for woman, not for power!" Issei yelled, his voice was as strong as war drum as he finally stood firm, blood covered his appearance but he still look so fierce "We wish become Hero, because it was the RIGHT thing! Because we did for our kin! For Mankind! We did it for the sake of people that praying for Hope! And we, Hero are their answer!"

 **(Play - Fate/Stay Night Anime OST - EMIYA)**

Awe and amazement was the expression of everyone who listening Issei respond, their faces filled with admiration, none of them show any sign of disappoint or mockery to him. Even Kokabiel also can't hide his expression as his face scrunched as well, his blue eyes widened and his mouth also open slightly while staring at Issei with new light

"Great words... Magnificent speech it is Issei..." Kokabiel praised but his face then back to solemn "But that still not change you are powerless now, right?"

Issei didn't reply, he knew what Kokabiel said was right. He are powerless, even using Boosted Gear now won't be useful seeing his condition

So it only left him with one thing

'My brain already quite damaged... And with this condition, using it will be very dangerous. Even in my prime it still put very big restrain... But it not like I have choice now...'

Slowly he open his eyes, his steel gray shone with pure determination and he start to chant

 **"I am the Bone of my Sword."**

Again, the married swords reforged on his arm. His whole body reactive the Reinforcement as Prana and pain surged to whole his body. But he ignore the pain, with mighty roar, Issei ran. He ran toward Kokabiel who far from him and watching him with solemn face

"What this? An Aria? Well, I'd like to see how you going with this." Kokabiel exclaimed, without any movement dozens of spears of light materialzed behind and above him. Unlike the spears of his army, his spear superior than them, capable even extinguish Ultimate-class Devil to nothing once it hit

 **"Steel is my Body and Fire is my Heart."**

All of them launched to Issei, deadly projectiles that even make experienced Devil shudder and wishing to flee. He heard all his comrades scream, Sona and Irina was the loudest one but he ignore them, just like he ignore the pain. He only have one goal, and he will reach it

Raising Kanshou and Bakuya, he prepare himself and he swing them. Deflecting the first spear. Second spear come, he deflect it. Third spear, still he deflect. The fourth, the fifth, the sixth, the seventh. He lost count afterward, his mind was tumbling and his pain maybe forgotten already as his mind drifted further when he forced it to work, to mutter the third of his Aria

 **"I have Created Over Thousand Blades."**

Then spear hit him, it pierce his shoulder, skewering them, then another come, piercing his thigh. And yet, he keep moving much to everyone shock. Blood come out from it but what shocking them further was what beneath his skin

"His body... made of sword...?" Kokabiel muttered and asked in same time, even he couldn't hide the shock to what he currently see. Is this what the first Aria he chant mean? Turning his body into sword? Into very strong steel?! What kind of magic is this?!

Again, that shock quickly crushed under numerous experience of hundreds years. His face become solemn and he launch all his spears this time, intent to destroy the boy to the fully

The boy keep running, Kanshou and Bakuya surpsiingly deflect all the attacks. By any mean it should be impossible, Issei Magic Resistance maybe high when holding them but it not high enough to defend from Kokabiel's spears. And sure the swords broken when it touch them, but new one already formed

Again, that should be impossible. Even if the new one formed the strain from blocking them will destroy Issei arms... But right now it not matter, for right now, his body is made of steel, a very strong steel

"Remarkable Issei... I never think your magic will be this strong. And you create it by yourself? This is incredible!" Kokabiel completely praised as he see some of Issei skin melted when block or struck the spears but beneath them there no blood, only swords and steel

'I'm close! I'm close! Its time to finish this!'

 **"Withstood the Pain to Create Weapon while Holding the Infinite Hopes and Unbreakable** **Dreams."**

Kokabiel prepared himself as he summon his sword and dispersing all the spears he made. There no use of them, the boy will keep charging until reaching him no matter what. The best way was to cut him down when he near

He about to ran, to dash to Issei and finish it but he halted when notice light began to formed on Issei hands as his previous swords disperse

The light was different from every light he had seen until now

It was beautiful.. Bright... Not just that, it also contain warm feeling for him. Familiar sensation that he felt when his Father forging one of his special Sword. It light even surpass his might

What this? What this light? How this boy able to produce it

When the light end, a sword was on the boy hand. It was western sword with length of ninety centimeters anda width of twelve centimeters. It basked in rainbow colored light, make it look so beauty and give warm feeling to him, the same feeling he felt long time ago

'This light... I knew this light... I was there when HE pull out this sword!' Kokabiel thought with realization. So enraptured by the familiar sensation and beauty of it, it made Kokabiel halt his movement, preventing him from killing Issei

And had he move, he might win, the chance was big enough. But no, he didn't move for one second and that declare the result of the long battle in this night

 **"Nine Lives Blade Works : Reversal Caliburn!"**

The speed that only possessed by Son of Zeus and Greek Mightiest Hero once again created on both his hands that gripped the Sword of the Victorious. The speed that matched Kokabiel own or even surpass him installed and become his

With Caliburn on his hand and speed of Heracles, the victor already decided

Nine slash, nine cut and nine attack performed less than second. Upper arm, collarbone, windpipe, temple, diaphragm, rib, testicles, thighs and finally struck to the heart. All of them utilized before anyone could blink their eyes

 **Music Off**

"That light..." Kokabiel muttered as he and Issei now stand not far from each other, face to face in fact "It light that made by Father..."

"It is..." Issei admitted, his mind actually almost can't recognize anyone in here due to mental stress on it and pain was light words for his condition but he somehow able to reply Kokabiel words

"And you reproduce it... The light that had died when Father live end... Not even Michael able to create it no matter how hard he trying... Remarkable... Truly remarkable..." Kokabiel chuckled, his lower body slowly dissipated, it turning to nothing but smoking ash that slowly eat his body "It seems it your win my friend..."

"Yeah... It my win..." Issei grunted, his eyes bore to Kokabiel's

"Not much to talk in good bye huh? Well it okay... I already satisfied enought..." Kokabiel let out another chuckle, he then stare at Issei, his blue eyes shone with happiness "I finally found you... The brightest star ever since Father die... Issei Hyoudou... Take care of Humanity for me okay? Bring them back to their might..."

"I will... Just close your eyes and smile Kokabiel... I will save Humanity and be their Hero..." Issei promised firmly, his eyes was full of determination

"I see... Good then..." Kokabiel did close his eyes, his smile was so bright and beautiful "I will go first my friend... See you later one day..."

"Yeah... See you later..." Issei replied with nod and smile before his face morphed to serious "And no, I will not bang any girls. Not this soon... Later maybe but not so soon..." He added seriously make Kokabiel laughed in glee

"Really? ... What a shame..." Kokabiel said in fake regretful tone before his whole body turned to nothing but ash and mist that blew by night

And at long last... After long time... Kokabiel, the Angel of Stars, the Commander of Heaven army, the Lord of the Grigori finally dead

And it that moment as well, Issei mind turned black

* * *

 **The reason why I already finish it now was because the favorite and review already reached 500+, even the follower soon will turned to 500**

 **I have exam tomorrow but because I really love you guys and don't want to disappoint you and also to show my grateful in reaching 500+ favorite I work my ass and finish this chapter in THREE days!**

 **And I also try my best to drain my brain how to make it so epic! So different from Fahad09 because I don't want to be called not creative damnit!**

 **HERE the battle! Despite it bad grammar I sure it should be readable since there no complicated things in there! Even if you mistaken it you will get the point instantly!**

 **And for guest. dragon rider : Boosted Gear could be called on right arm or left arm, I don't know about Canon but in here it could. I guess the reason why IsseiCanon summon it on his left because the left arm turned to Dragon due to deal with Ddraig**

 **So, how did I do? Did you like the fight of Issei when he slaughter the army, when he have funny conversation with everyone, and most importantly when he trace Caliburn and perform final attack?! Please tell me, any and all feed-back and constructive criticism is appreciated!**

 **His aria also already formed a little! Issei still not strong enough to perform full Reality Marble, it was very obvious since it very difficult one! So he made his body into sword, there risk of that obviously but it will be talked in aftermath!**

 **Anyway! It already almost 3:00AM in here and I have exam tomorrow! Yes, short and maybe few of you have unanswered question but hey! Please noted my condition so sue me! Any question just shot me in PM but I probably open it later since I will be busy due to exam and need rest afterward**

 **This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	17. Reforging the Damage

**Chapter 16.** **Reforging the Damage**

* * *

 _There silence echoed in the yard the moment they see Kokabiel body finally turn to ash and leave the living plane. The silence was also filled with surprised face as if they all can't comprehend what just happen. It ju_ _ _st natural an__ _d can you blame them? They not facing normal enemy but one of the Lea_ _der of Grigori him_ _ _self!__

 _The_ _ _silence wa__ _ _s__ _ _still there for almo__ _ _ _ _st full one minute before____ _they broke into cheers the moment their min_ _ _d fini_ _ _sh progre___ _ _ _ _ _s_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _s_____ ing what currently happen____. Each of them, even the stoic Koneko and Sona also put bright emotion, showing they glad the battle end with them as victor_

 _The battle... Was something that they will never forget in their life... They all sure of that... It was something so magnificent and even perhaps birth of new legend_

 _A boy, no old_ _er than most of them and even perhaps younger. Had defeat half thousand of Fallen Angels army by himself. Even if they knew he are Longinus user but that still something amazing!_

 _And he also ad defeat one of the Leader of the Grigori who could brought down the entire army of Ultimate-class Devils by himself. The boy defeat the Fallen Angel, without Sacred Gear or Bloodline, only using the Magic he learn. Even if he possess Longinus, never once he use it when fighting the Lord of the Grigori_

 _They all see the boy stand, still staring at the place where Kokabiel left and approach him. Irina who come first, the girl running to him, putting bright smile and about to congratulate him_

 _But her cheerful face froze instantly when she arrive in there_

 _Then it scrunched to utter horror_

 _Blood dripped down from his forehead, flowing down through his steel-gray eyes that still open, the crimson liquid also slip out between his mouth as well_

 _His front body was filled with wounds. Blood adorn most of it, most of his skins melted, revealing his body that turned to grinding swords, part skin of his hand that clenched tightly to Caliburn also peeled, showing the sharps swords that bared like a claws._

 _All the sharp sword were there, on his shoulder, on his back, on his arms, on his legs, on his collar bone, on his jaw. Bloods dripped from that swords and it clearly not his opponent bloods_

 _The cheerful yell turn to scream of horror in instant_

* * *

It been two days after that battle

She sitting in front of him who laying unconscious, bandage wrapped in various parts of his body; forearms, forehead, leg, chest and abdomen. His face was look so peaceful when sleep. His breath was calm, there no any sign of being hurt. His hair that spiky was comb down, becoming soft.

The Church already call them back. She supposed to return yesterday, but she ask permission to them to stay, to watch her friend that helping them. Her friend and partner also surprisingly ask for extra time as well

They said it fine... As long the Devil won't have problem with it and don't do anything rash. So they ask the Devil, Jeanne speak to Crimson Satan himself who surprisingly was kind enough to let them stay and even offer them medical treatment

They reject it of course, it not like they mean to be rude but the higher surely won't like it if they found the Church got helped by Crimson Satan himself. Not after one of sibling of Maou had corrupt and seduce dozen their Holy Maiden, add the fact there another Holy Maiden in here who could heal them

The Holy Maiden, Asia Argento come not long after the Maou army arrive. That was very fortunate seeing her friend was stand firm despite he should lay down due to unconscious. And lifting him was hard seeing there numerous sharp blades that sprouting out from his body, and they are very sharp

Even the healer from Devil didn't know what to do and how to deactivate the magic he use! Luckily in that time Asia come, she knew how to heal Issei apparently since she already heal him often when he being reckless. As expected from someone who called Holy Maiden, her healing ability was something that on different level

The blond haired nun actually spend her time with Issei. Jeanne has told them that Issei play indirect factor in rescuing Asia from Fallen Angel and reveal Diodora rotten and despicable act, so when she wish to have vacation she go back to here, to spend time with the one that save her

The Holy Maiden already heal him. She said Issei actually fine, his body already healed but the problem was his mind, his brain. Whatever Magic Issei practice and develop hurt not his body but his spirit, putting strain into it

The Holy Maiden try her best to heal him. Oh yes, she could see the Holy Maiden really try her best, she even so sad and worry seeing Issei condition at first time. It was very bad actually, so much blood and he will die had Asia not come in time

She worry... Her friend... Never in her life she imagine she will see him bathing in blood like that. Oh God, she so afraid... So afraid to see him die... Even they just reunited and it short, but she already very worry about him

God...

 ** _"You ask why?! You ask WHY?! Why don't you ask it to the Church you love so much!"_**

God is dead...

That was... That was plain incredulous!

 ** _"Thousand years after death of my Father. Ever since that day, I see Humanity fell lower and lower, the race Father and I love turned to nothing but tools!" _**

God is dead...

That was impossible...

 ** _"Dead, yes my dear. He dead... Laying in battlefield. Weakly and succumb to his wounds."_**

God is dead...

That was absurd...

 ** _"And ever since that day... The shield of Humanity gone... Don't you know how I felt when I see the race I love so much dragged down? The feeling when I saw the legacy of my Father turned to nothing but slave and tools! Worse, turned to Devils! The things that in first place killing them and eat their souls!"_**

God is dead...

That was... The truth...

If God still alive, experiment like Holy Sword Project will never have permission, it will never created in first place. God clearly going to forbid it... If God still alive, the Holy Maiden that corrupted by Diodora won't be corrupted in first place, God will stop Diodora... If God still alive Asia shouldn't be exiled in first place despite she able to heal Devil, that girl was practically Saint!

She swear she even see Halo above her when she smile innocently! Ughhh! And Church accuse her as Heretic?

"Issei-kun..." She muttered, her hand grasped the boy sleeping hand. She stare at her friend sleeping face with bitter smile "Look at you... Sleeping like this... When you going to wake up silly?" She asked to him

Obviously the boy not answer it seeing he still sleep

"You amazing you know. Fighting Kokabiel like that, Jeanne-onee, me, Xenovia and whole Devils group working together, yet we barely able to graze him." Irina commented as she recall the battle "Even with Jeanne-onee Balance Breaker, we still lose. Not once we able to inflict fatal damage but you.." She sighed "You really become great Hero aren't you?" She murmured as she stare at the boy with respect

Oh she remember, the way her friend fight. It was so marvelous, so cool, so great and so Heroic. No matter how many time Kokabiel knock him down but he refuse to lose, he insist to keep go further, not backing down and never give up.

Fighting with all his might, even when his body destroyed, even when his life on the line, but he keep pushing in order to save them, to prevent the war happen

Even in the end he lost consciousness and his condition was look so horrible and can't be repaired but he still stand. His face also stoic and his eyes open, showing the pure determination and proud that he able to save them. Even if he die that time he won't regret it and will be proud instead for he had save them all

Like a true Hero

And he also wielding swords like that... Not just normal swords but Holy Swords... That was... Shocking... How in name of Heaven Issei able to create Excalibur Fragments! Even the one that destroyed by Kokabiel also been remade

And what's more, he pull out Caliburn! Caliburn! The strongest Holy Sword that said only matched by Durandal after Excalibur broken! The Holy Sword that currently was in possession of Pendragon Family!

Great God! How the hell he do that?!

She aware Jeanne had spying a little about the Devils and found out that they now become more adamant to recruit Issei. The Crimson Satan now wish to talk to him personally, he even had visit the him when he sleep! And Irina can't blame them, despite the danger he bring for them but it was worthy risk and if they succeed recruit Issei...

They already have two Super Devils on their side... Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub. Those two was strong, very strong. Irina believe they didn't make move because God exist but now seeing God already dead for long time, the only reason they not move maybe because Heaven still strong enough to repel them. No matter what Devil can't against their nature after all, they still weak against Holy and Light

And if they get Issei who are Sekiryuutei and have this unique Magic...

 ** _"I don't know. I could made figurine but things like food or living organic can't. This is the part where I will go into very long details and explanation but since your brain can't get it so I put it in simple manner, I able to create anything as long it not based on living organic and consumable."_**

 ** _"I able to create anything."_**

God... Issei didn't lying, he tell the truth! She just never think what he mean by anything is something that like Caliburn or Holy Sword! How the heck his Magic work?! If he create Caliburn then that mean he reproduce Holy and Divine aura that God possess in first place!

Just how his friend attain this Magic?! How did it work?!

Oh the Church will be in uproar when they heard this... She already could imagine...

Church...

Irina let out uncharacteristic snort at that, the Church will try to recruit Issei or worse accuse him as Heresy since able to create such Sword. After what happen and what she knew she sure there will be few people who going to dissect Issei to find how his Magic work, or they will force him to create new Holy Sword

Not to mention Issei also apparently hide some Fallen Angel, it was more than enough to assume him as heretic despite he not make any offense movement to them

There few from Devils side too who will work like that. This battle now just make Issei becoming very big target. It wasn't everyday you see some Human barely reach twenty able to beat Kokabiel and also able to create legendary weapons out of nowhere

And not just them, there will be Fallen Angel as well... Her friend will be in great danger...

Now she see it... Church, Fallen Angel, and Devil... They are same... Almost no difference... Maybe Church worse seeing they claim to be good guy but they actually not...

"You are right Issei-kun... The Church are corrupt... They had lie to us... To everyone..." She chuckled without humor

She spend all her time believe in God... From child until now... And because of that too, many times she have to move from each city... Many times she separated from her friends due to move following Church order that she believe it was will of God... She hone her skills, missing normal life all for the sake of God...

And yet...

All for naught

There no God in first place...

Who she follow? What she become?

Heretic as well... Following order from people who dare to claim their words were agreed by God...

Heretic...

"Issei-kun... I... What the meaning of my life now?" She whimpered, tears fell from her eyes. She hold the hand of her friends, grasping it tightly as if he have the answer "I spend my whole life to God... I kill in his name Issei.. Taking life in his name... Believing it was right but the order I receive actually from Human... The one that lie to me.."

Her laugh again, it filled with hollow and despair. It was so unlike her seeing she always cheerful and smiling. Slowly her laugh died, it turned to whimper and choked sob as tears dripped from both her eyes as she stare at her unconscious friend

"Issei-kun... If you were on my position... What would you do?" She asked sadly

"I will recall why I worship God in first time..."

Violet eyes widened, Irina snapped her head to Issei direction. The boy have still have his eyes closed but the small smirk from his face was enough to indicate him awake

"I-I-Issei-kun!"

* * *

"I-I-Issei-kun!"

I hear Irina squeaked in surprise when I speak, revealing that I awake from few seconds ago. Damn, my head. No, not just my head. I also feel pain from my whole body. It almost like sleeping on group of needles and that was not pleasant experience mind you

"You awake?! Thank God!" Irina cheered, her face was scrunched to happiness despite the sad words she just speak moment ago

And before I could do anything she already blurred and tackle me, embracing me in deep hug make me gasped on instinct

"I'm glad! I'm glad! I'm glad! Issei-kun you idiot! Fighting like that you idiot!"

She began to sob at my chest uncontrollably while clutching my cloth as if I going to gone at that moment. She crying for me? This much? She shouldn't be this sad for me.

I could worry about that later, right now I need something more important. I out of breath!

"W-Water!" I rasped out

Irina body stop trembling, quickly she release me and sniffed while wipe her tears. Her hand reached the table and give it to me while mumbling 'Here'

I take the water from her and drink it. Enjoying the plain taste and sensation of my mouth and throat that filled by it. After finish the drink I return it to her while forcing myself to sit now

And I got tackled again

"Oi! Oi! You being overdramatic Irina!" I yelled to her, the first time was annoying but now was ridiculous!

Irina pulled back from me, her face curled to cute glare while still have tears dripped from her eyes "I'm being overdramatic?! You should see how your condition before said that! I was very worried! I mean there sword come out from all parts of your body!"

At that I grimaced. Okay, maybe it was quite bad if the swords in my body went out of control like that. But what could I said? That was urgent situation, I can't beat Kokabiel. Even using Boosted Gear useless, and if I only project Heracles strength I doubt Kokabiel will. Stay silence and let me hit him. Not to mention the range was quite far

So I have to boost my body, turn it to very hard and strong. The strongest steel, so I able to charge to Kokabiel, to reach him and enter his range. And the answer of that? Turning my whole body into swords

"We try to carry you but the swords make it hard! I mean even that chibi white haired Rook Devi have her arms bleeding and her body got cut just by touching you! Even the Maou reinforcement that come also can't do anything!" Irina continued to cry as she held her hand on her eyes

Seeing she like this I put sad face, no, no. I don't want to see her cry like this. I don't want to see anyone sad, so I rise my hand, touching her cheeks and she stop sobbing

"Issei-kun?"

"Don't cry..." I utter softly to her and she sniffed

"But! But! You were so... You were-"

"I'm fine now right? That's all what matter. Now cease that tears, it doesn't suit you. You supposed to be bubbly, tomboy and loud mouthed so-"

"Loud mouthed?!" Irina cut me instantly "What you mean by that?! I'm not loud mouthed! How can you said that to your friend?!" She demanded while glare cutely at me

"But I only said the truth." I replied while tilting my head and made 'innocent' face

"You not! And don't use that face to me!" She yelled as her face blushed slightly

"What face?"

"That face! You pretend to be innocent but you not!"

"What you talking about? I'm a Hero! I'm good guy! So it just normal if I act innocent sometime!"

"That's not the point! Ugh! Stop making face like that!"

I let out chuckle seeing she flared up now and forgetting her somber mood. She also seems aware what I did and her cheeks flushed

"You teasing me..." She accused and I rise both my hands in surrender manner

"Nope..." I stated and she only glared to me before sighed

"Really Issei-kun... You always have way to make me feel like this..." She whispered

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Irina said quickly before she coughed several times "Anyway! How your condition?"

I stare at my arms that bandaged and take a peek to my lower body from the blanket and move my legs. Seeing all of them look fine I turned to her "I'm fine... Let me check." I held out one hand and focused "Trace On." I muttered and blue flame appear from it, formed Bakuya "Yup. No pain when Tracing and no any disturbance while doing it. Completely fine." I said as the sword gone in instant

"Good then..." Irina stated happily to me as she stare at where Kanshou formed before. Her face then taking strange expression "Issei-kun... In battle before..."

"Wait..." I cut her while raise one hand, turned to the door I narrowed my eyebrow "You two if want to enter just come in! Not need to eavesdrop like that!" I shouted

I heard squeak and followed by sounds of crashing, the room and floor seems shook slightly and there curse and ruckus outside. Then there silence for few seconds where I and Irina stare at the door expectantly and it opened, revealing blushing Xenovia and sheepish looking Jeanne. Both of them were in their priest robe and carrying their weapons

"Apologize. We didn't mean any harm, when we want to enter we heard Irina speak about Church and..."

Xenovia trailed off and I notice she clench her fist. Jeanne on her side also put bitter face, I also caught Irina saddened face from corner of my eyes

"Come sit..." I invite them while making gesture with my hand

"There no chair." Jeanne replied "Its okay, we could-"

"Trace On."

In instant two blue flames appear in front of my bed and two chairs formed. I caught their face show surprise slightly but it quickly crushed and they move to the chairs

"This is strong right?" Xenovia muttered as she poking it as if it some kind of bomb

"I craft your Holy Sword fragments stronger than the original and you still doubt the thing I made?" I deadpanned and she look sheepish hearing that

Both of them now sit in front of me, even if they should know that chair was strong but it not stopping them from testing it as I see Jeanned try to press the chair with her rear further

I clearing my throat, making them look to me. I could tell there expectation from their eyes, even Irina "Whatever you going to say, I'm not going to tell you how my Magic work."

The reaction like I predict. Shock and surprise, even Irina also show it

"Why?" Xenovia the one who asked, her golden eyes narrowed at me

"I'm not at your side. There rumor about Sirzechs Lucifer being special right? If you ask how his ability work will he tell you? Of course no.." I answered simply

"We not your enemy." Irina said to me, her voice contain panic and even small fear. Fear that I will denounce her as my friend

"Correction, you, Irina not my enemy. The Church, well I don't trust them..." I rephrased "As far I could tell the moment you all report I pull Caliburn they going to send Ewald to recruit me directly or try to capture me..."

Xenovia snorted loudly while Jeanne put troubled smile and Irina blanched at my snide comment. I notice they all now act different, if it was few days ago I sure they going to sneer or make retort at my remark but now none of them try to deny it

"I won't be surprise if they try to dissect you..." Xenovia muttered

"Xenovia!" Irina chided

"What? You also thinking like that right? We should see this from beginning actually, Holy Sword Project was example of that. And that was secret that found out. How many dark secret they hide and how inhumane it is?" Xenovia retorted rudely, I could tell there anger and sadness on her eyes when speak like this

"But-"

"Xenovia right Iri-chan... Let admit it... You think girl like Asia Argento could be exiled just because healing Devil? It was obvious it actually caused by God died. The dead of Lord caused unbalance in Sacred Gear system and it make Twilight Healing able to heal Devil and Fallen Angel as well... They exile her not because she able to heal Devil and have wicked heart behind her personality, but so no one knew about God dead" Jeanne explained, make the two girls look surprise and I furrowed my eyebrow.

This woman... I shouldn't be surprise if she knew about that. Even I could conclude the error on Asia Sacred Gear and it connection with dead of God after I knew the truth.

Jeanne also experienced warrior and she inherit the spirit of the original Jeanne d'Arc. She not normal person so she shouldn't have problem to connect it the moment she knew God dead

"They condemn innocent being and she almist turned to slave to Devil thanks to that. What else they hide from us? What else horrible act they commit just to cover the truth about death of God?" Jeanne shook her head, and for once. I see there something about the cheerful and bubbly girl that talk to me few days ago. Something dark and dangerous

I here even notice Xenovia also have broken eyes, Irina as well and inwardly grimaced. These three now start to remind me of Asia when she broke down

If I let them go now... They could end up take dark path... And I sure there someone who going manipulate them... I can't have that now am I?

So I give them question I asked to Asia when she broke down

"What made you pray to God in first place?"

My question not aimed to one, but I aim it to all of them as I stare at the three girls in front of me. My arm crossed and I leaned to my bed while look at them with one eye open

It was Irina who answer first

"B-Because it was the right thing..." Irina murmured

"Wrong." I cut her and she flinched under my glare "You misinterpret my question. I did not ask about Biblical God. There many out there, Zeus, Odin, Izanagi, Indra, Ra. There many mythologies, tell me why you pick Bible faction? What make you accept it?"

There momentary silence among them. This time my question was very clear and to the point, they all instantly understand what I mean. Understand the meaning of the question I give to them

"Asia... Also know the truth... She probably not telling you because she afraid the moment she told you all you will report her... She still under trial even if she now has her name clean once again. And if you three report it and bring her name she afraid the Church will get enough reason to accuse her as Witch that try manipulate people and she succeed in 'poisoning' your three mind. Making you three exiled as well.."

"W-Wha?!" Irina blabber out "B-But that absurd! T-They can't just-"

"You can't see it just from your perspective Irina. The dead of God was so hided because imagine what happen if people find out? There will be major chaos, million of people will turned away from Cahtolic and Christianity, million of people life at the stake. And not just that, but the Bible Faction will be in danger as well." I stated

"What you mean?" Xenovia asked

"You think why Bible Faction still stand until now? You think Bible Faction enemy Devil and Fallen Angel? Of course no! There another of course, according to rumor I heard Hades hate Fallen Angel and Devil but yet, he didn't struck why?

"It because Biblical God was powerful, strong enough to make other mythologies who have many Gods in their faction back off and not bother us. If they try to make move there will be many Human dead, and we all know Biblical God was very protective toward our race. Why you think he waging war at Fallen Angel and Devil? It for Human sake, and if he find out other Gods try to mess with Human under his watch... It won't be pretty...

"You think why Fallen Angel and Devil not declare proudly to their grunt that God dead? Like it or not, even Devil and Fallen Angel also depend on Biblical God existence. They need protection from him at least, and after Great War if other mythologies find out he dead... Bible Faction will perish..."

Silence once again echoed in the room as I stare at them, my arms crossed and only still have one eye open, then I finally give them smirk "So I ask again, why you praise and pray to God of Bible despite there other Gods out there in first place?"

"He's God that very kind..." Irina the one that answered first, as I expected "Even there his children who spat at him but he still willing to forgive them."

"He's amazing God that have right mind set." Xenovia second "He did thing not because of fame or to be praised, but just because it right." She give me look in here, the one that filled with so much respect

"He's God that amazing. Despite knowing Human are dark creature but he also could see the light in them, few only but the light could surpass the darkness." Jeanne the last one as she smiling softly while have far away look on her eyes

"And now God is dead... You all knew it... Did your love to him decreased?" I questioned

"""No.""" The three of them answered instantly, their tone was firm and their face was serious

"We will protect Lord legacy... Just like what he wish..." Irina declared at me proudly

"Lord maybe death, but we will serve his legacy in return. The legacy he die protecting." Xenovia said firmly with determination

"And make sure they all growth with great, not turning to some tools or slaves..." Jeanne added lastly, I could see there fire on her eyes

The three of them was dead serious. I could see it now, it almost like when I meet Asia once again after I ask her that question. After I offer her to join me I left without words and when she come to me, she putting face and there fire in her eyes that I never imagine I will see from her

"Then what you sad for? Case close." I remarked as I let out grunt of satisfied

The three of them give me smile, happy at my words. Jeanne then pull out sword that wrapped in seal from her robe and I recognize that sword instantly

"Here..." Jeanne said softly "This is yours..."

I take Caliburn from her, my hand traced to the bandaged seal that cover it and I unwrap it. The moment I see it I began to caress the sword, Caliburn : Sword of Victorious

"Issei-san..." Xenovia speak and I notice there high respect on her tone "If I may ask, it not like I wish you to reveal your secret or mean to be rude. But could you tell me how you knew Caliburn shape? I mean had you seen it before?" She asked

I stare at her with silent, what answer I should give? I could probably avoid the question. She probably won't mind it seeing the respect she give now, very strange actually I didn't know where it come from. But if I give small detail, at least perhaps the Church won't be so hard on them later

Well...

I avoid her gaze, turning back to my sword, my hand traced to it hilt that written in golden rune

"It was supposed to be dreamless sleep for me that night... But its not... In my dream... I see blonde haired boy, he was only a teen, on same age like us or even younger perhaps... I see the boy staring at the sword that stabbed in stone in front of him. There prophecy about that sword, it spoke "Whoso pulleth out this sword of this stone is rightwise King of all England". The boy was young that time, but his mind already adult, already strong enough and even experience far than anyone at his age

"He take step forward, there no hesitation in his movement and he grasp the sword. But when he about to pull it, the one who watching him speak "You would no longer, be Human" after taking hold of it, he will be a King

"To be honest the boy originally was afraid, afraid to become King, to become King he will have to kill everyone to protect everyone, at that time even he already experienced wand skilled among his peers but he still nothing but a boy. Just imagining he will kill thousand people was so horrifying

"But he knew as well his Kingdom need him. They was in dark age that time and hope was needed. And he also knew as well that it was his right to be King and he also desire it, desire to protect the country he love so much. So he give nod to the watcher and said that he already prepared ever since he born

"And that sword he pull... Is this..." I finished my story as I raise Caliburn to everyone who listening at me ever since beginning "Caliburn... Sword that choose, Sword of Victorious, the Holy Sword that given to King Arthur..." I said as I finish my story and glancing at them

They all mesmerized by my story. Awe was clear on their faces, like a children that being told sleep story by their parents, that was their expression.

"You dream about that Issei-kun?" Irina asked me after moment of silence, her tone was quite shaking and hesitated

"Yes... I dream of that..." I answered, technically I see it in dream of EMIYA. Quite strange eh? Seeing dream inside someone dream, what a mouthful sentence "And that's how I have this." I said as I held out Caliburn before it glowing brightly and slowly disperse into blue particles

After I did that, there another silence. I stare at them and found they all look into me with strange expression, especially Xenovia. There some gleam on her eyes and for some reason I sure it will become problem in future

"Anyway, when you three going back to Church?" I asked boredly

"Eh?! What with that 'When I awake I wish you already gone' tone?!" Irina asked me and I only shot her dull look that answer her question "You being rude again Issei-kun! We worry about you! That's why we still not go back." She huffed in annoyance make me smirked slightly

"Fine, fine... Sorry. But I really want to know when?" I asked again while said apologize to them

"We supposed back yesterday but Irina here insist to watch you so we stay until you awake." Xenovia answered while gesturing to Irina and she blushed slightly

"O-Of course! I have to make sure my partner in good condition! Not to mention Issei-kun here is my friend!" Irina declared suddenly while trying her best to look away from me

If Irina try to hide her feeling she should be try it better... I maybe could be dense sometime but this one clearly very obvious

"Really, you all actually didn't need to be that worry. Since there Asia with me I will be fine." I said to them and its true. Asia already very skilled in healing, and now she have Zelretch teach her more about medical knowledge I sure she will become greater healer "Anyway, is there something I miss during my sleep?" I asked

"Well... There few actually..." Jeanne told me "When the reinforcement from Maou that Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri ask come they do the patrol, secure the area and talk with us. The Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer also come here personally."

I narrowed my eyes at that, so the Lucifer himself come huh? Why I'm not surprise, if it one of Leader of the Grigori that come then Devil surely going to respond it with full power, they knew well what kind of person and how strong Kokabiel is

To facing someone at his caliber, it was without doubt the Maou himself have to come. Or at least send group of Ultimate-class Devil against him -though I doubt they could do much against him, Kokabeil could handle Satan-class Devil if he wish to, I sure of that-

"Then? What else Crimson Satan did? He ask about me isn't he?" I ask and stated at same time and Jeanne nodded

"Yeah... He asking about your condition and even willing. to bring you to Underworld to heal you after seeing your condition. But Asia-chan come just in time and she able to heal you." Jeanne said to me, there grateful tone on her voice

"Really? Hmm, why I'm not surprise.." I murmured. He probably want to said thank you but I sure he have his own goal, like deciding me threat or not... No, he probably already knew I'm threat but he wish to play it, he wish to control me, he treat me like beast and flame. And even sometime they can't be controlled but that doesn't mean they can't be manipulated

I have to careful when meet him later

"Do you need our company when meet him later?" Xenovia asked me

"No... I fine by myself... You three must be already in quite problem staying here right? You three should get back soon, especially now the Maou himself here..." I said

"You right but it will be unwise to meet him alone Issei-san." Xenovia said "I did not mean to offense your skill, but even a Dragon could be killed if it not careful."

It not just me now who look at her strangely, but Irina and Jeanne as well. Clearly there something about her that strange now, what actually cross in her mind?

"I will be fine, your worry was noted though Xenovia so thanks." I said to her "Anyway, how long I been sleep?"

"Two days... You sleep for full two days..." Irina answered me

"Right... Two days." I murmured, not as long as I expected. But again, there Asia with me so it should be expected "I really could use some food." And toilet of course, I really need to go there now. Not take any pee or poop straight for two days clearly not healthy

"Oh you didn't need to worry about that." Jeanne said to me, her face show her cheerful smile as usual "Mittelt said she going to make snack for us, you could eat it first."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

There silence that deafening after she saying that as my mind try to processing what she said. And when my mind finally rebooted and finish install what she said, I instantly leaped and on my feet

"YOU WHAT?!" I shrieked to her, my mind was quickly filled with dreaded things. She couldn't possibly said what I thinking right?!

"Mittelt make some snack?" Jeanne repeated with confused face

Oh God... She did!

"You idiot! What have you done?! Mittelt can't cook!" I squeaked, oh dear God! My kitchen! My KITCHEN! "She even burn half of kitchen just when she TRY to make a TEA! A simple TEA!" I yelled while emphasizing my words in panic and fear! Ughh! Why I still bother in here?! Quickly I leaped down from my bed, intent to moving to kitchen and stop Mittelt

"Issei-kun, you being rude!" Irina chided "I'm sure Mittelt-san was-"

RROOOOOOAAAAARRRR!

An enormous and deafening roar that could make Berserker proud suddenly echoed, it was like Dragon that unleashed from it cage.

And it come from this place

Without any words we all bolted out from the room, the three girls already have their weapon ready and I also trace pair of Kanshou and Bakuya

When we reach living room we feel there quake and it come from kitchen. Just when we about to approach it the door of kitchen opened and Mittelt head popped out, followed by sickly green smoke that flow out from it

"Its okay!" She chirped happily "I got it! It will be delicious! Oh hey Issei! You awake! Just in time! I make some lasagna as celebration!"

Then before we could response, she close the door. Another roar appear and there sounds of thing being crushed or fell appear "No! Bad cow! Bad!" Mittelt voice come from it and there sounds of small explosion follow it "Bad! Go back to the pan! Shoo! Shoo!"

The roaring eventually turned to whimpering before it silenced by another explosion. Then sounds of Mittelt humming happily appear

I fell to my knee, my swords clattering to the grounds and despair filled my face

"My... Kitchen..." I whimpered with waterfall of tears fell from my eyes

I just wake up from sleeping two days and have deadly match with one of the leader of the Grigori. Shouldn't I get reward? A momentary peace or rest? A simple one is fine, I want to spend time in my kitchen and yet...

Why? Why God? Why? Why you so cruel to me?

* * *

Hours later

"Its not that bad..." Mittelt muttered from her position "I mean true it look bad but I sure as hell it will taste good!"

The Fallen Angel was on corner of the room, tied with very strong steel that elastic and bond to t he roof in order to prevent her from moving

"Yeah... Right... If you want to call a brown and sickly green goo is food then be my guess." I replied to her as I and Asia serve the food in table

It take an hour to fix the kitchen, recreating the broken utensil back and also make sure there no more magical energy left in there so it won't explode just because small spark of other Mana

And afterward I clean myself, what? I'm not taking bath, pee, poop and everything for whole two days! I'm maybe not very clean person but in this age that was consider very dirty you know

Then I prepare food for them. Ahh, the place where I could spending time with joy. Kitchen, really I feel like a King when I'm here!

"Issei-san, you being too rude. Mittelt mean good.." Asia lectured me as she helping me set down the food

"Well, I'm sorry then for saying the truth." I apologized sarcastically make Mittelt glare at me but I ignore it and Asia sighed in resignation

The trio Church only look at our interaction with their own expression. Jeanne and Irina giggling and smiling while Xenovia only stare blankly as if watching something she can't comprehend

"I didn't know you could cook Issei-kun..." Irina said to me with surprise on her tone

"And it smell good too..." Xenovia muttered as she sniffed the smell of the food

"It also looked yummy!" Jeanne commented as she stare at the food hungrily

"Now, now behave!" I lecture Jeanne playfully while slapping her hand that try to steal some food make her pouted at me "The food still not ready! There plenty more, wait for all done." I said to her as I went back to kitchen but not before give her look that said 'I'm watching you.'

"But Issei-san. I know you not eating straight for two days but doesn't this amount of food were too much?" Asia asked me as I crossed with her who also carry food and wish to place it to table

What Asia said is right, the amount of the food was too much. Even if I were hungry but there no way I could eat them all, even if there Church trio too. However I prepare it not just for us

Before any of you ask let me explain. After incident with Ewald, Zelretch abandon the apartment and buying new house. It was Japanese style house that veery similar like EMIYA residence, except it smaller version of it

Apparently if Mittelt and Asia staying in apartment and something like when Ewald come happen, it will cause ruckus and disturbance to people around, he also claiming that it troublesome if he have to erase their memory every time

If someone normal ask how we get this house I will told them that Asia and Mittelt were sisters and they daughter of someone very rich. If some supernatural creature ask how the hell I get this money, well all I need to said was it come from the jewelry and expensive things that Diodora give to us

Let me tell you, that bastard was rich despite he was asshole and trash of living being. All the gift he give to Asia very expensive to the point it could buy three new house like this! Gold, diamond, silver, everything he send was made by expensive type of stones!

And again, seeing his status as sibling of Maou it shouldn't be surprise. The Maou were the ruler of Underworld, they could be said as King of entire continent. Jewelry that could bought house was not expensive for them

"Don't worry, it will fit. Because I invite other people to join us." I said make they all blinked

"Other people?" Irina asked and I nodded

DING-DONG!

Speak of the Devil and he doth appear

"Asia, could you welcome our guest? I will place the rest of the food." I asked

The blonde nun nodded and went out from dining room. I receive questioned look from Church Trio but I ignore them and placing the food, with silent command I make the steel that bind Mittelt disperse, freeing her. The blonde haired Fallen Angel grumbled under her breath while taking seat and glare to me, of course I ignore it as well

It wasn't long before I heard multiple footstep come from the hallway. Then the dining room door swing open, revealing Asia, Rias, Sona, Ravel, Akeno, Koneko, and Tsubaki. They all wearing Kuoh Academy uniform

"Hello you all." I greeted as I wipe my hand with handkerchief to clean it

They all staring at me with wide eyes and surprise, true they knew I'm wake up since I already contact them through phone but I sure they didn't expect me tobe the one that cook

"Hyoudou-kun... What you wearing?" Sona asked, her eyes roamed to me

"Apron of course..." I said simply "What? I'm the one who cooking so shouldn't it obvious that I wearing apron?" I asked back with innocent face

"B-But it pink!" strangely it was Tsubaki who commented as she also looking at my apron

"So what? I'm still looking good right?" I asked again, furrowing my eyebrow and I did playfully spin 360 to show my full appearance. As soon I finish, there few girls that blushing

"W-Well!" Rias blushed slightly "True but..."

"We never expect you to be househusband type..." Sona said as she avoiding my gaze for strange reason "Not with that manly type of face." She muttered

"I'm the Bone of my Skillet?" Akeno quoted as she read my apron, there twinkle of amusement on her eyes "Really Hyoudou-kun?" She asked to me with giggle

I nodded at her but my face was dead serious "I take my job as Hero very serious, the only thing that second it is my cook." I said sternly make she giggle further while the other stare at me strangely "Anyway! Why don't you all seat now? There enough food, especially for you Koneko. I made special for you."

The white haired girl beamed hearing that as her face show full joy when I mention special food for her. There reason I made food so much you know. Originally I only invite the three High-class Devil and each of them allowed to bring one of their Peerage. However knowing Koneko I sure she will insist to come the moment I send message 'Dinner in my place' to them, not I mind actually

"Enough the chit-chat. Why don't you all sit and enjoy the food? I plan to make western actually but since there Jeanne and Xenovia who foreigner I mix it with Japanese as well." I said as I gestured to the seat and food in table

"But isn't it too much?" Ravel asked as she see the food, the food I serve of course look delicious as well! Even the cheap one look to be quite expensive, there trick for that! "You didn't need to be this fuss over for us Issei-sama..." She said in troubled face

"Its fine actually, like I said before Phenex-san I happen to take cooking very serious." I replied truthfully before I furrow my eyebrow "And -sama? What with the suffix?" I asked. The one that not Devils also give her look while the Devils either giggling or smirked or only have blank face in Koneko case

Ravel eyes flushed slightly at the question, she clearing her throat few times before speak "I-It just after witnessing your strength two days ago and what you did, it just proper to address you with such respect." She stuttered slightly while using the best stern tone she could, though it fail in my opinion

"Just call me Issei or Issei-san. That was more comfortable, I'm not one who fuss about formality." I told her but she shook her head and stare at me intently

"No, such blatant disrespect was improper! We, Devil give respect to someone who deserve it!" She insisted

I about to retort but close my mouth, somehow I feel there will be veeeery long argument if I start one with her. Sighing to myself, I only shook my head "Fine, call me what you want but just don't went over gaga to me okay? I don't want to have some overprotective immortal Father/Brother come after my ass with flame that able to reduce mortal to ash." I joked lightly while smirking make her blush increased "Anyway! Take your seat and begin to eat! The food is best when hot! There dessert will be ready when you all done of course!"

The Devils began to look each other before entering the room, they mutter small 'excuse me' and take a seat, opposite side of the Church and observing the food

"It smell good..." Ravel murmured

As the Devils enjoying the smell, I only smirking at their reaction before my eyes caught something

"Bad kitty! No eat until all people sit!" I chided as I give karate chop to Koneko who about to steal food while having drool from her mouth. She let out small whine when I did this and send me feral glare "No! Bad kitty! No food for you if you not patient!" I threatened and she paled before receded back to her seat. I give satisfied nod and smirk before turned and smack Jeanne make her yelped "It occur to you as well Jean-chan!" I said in playful chiding manner

Both girls mumbling incoherently under their breath and send cute glare to me but I ignore them. There also murmur from Rias and Akeno about how I will be good househusband or good father

For my sanity I ignore them as well, I didn't want to hear anymore when Sona start talking about hiring me as disciplinary for Kuoh Academy and Xenovia muttering about, perfect material

"Okay! Done! Now Asia, wash your hands and take seat." I said to her who nodded and release her apron then give it to me

Of course she then pull out holy water which instantly make all Devils in room shivering the moment she open it

"A-Ah! A-Asia-san could you use something else to wash your hands?" Rias asked politely while eyeing the water like it was snake

"Eh?" Asia blinked innocently "But I always wash my hands using Holy Water. Issei-san said it was fine too." She commented

"Y-Yeah, but for Devils like us it quite unnerving."

Asia blinked few times, seems try to comprehend what she said before her eyes widened in realization and she quickly close the bottle "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" She quickly apologized instantly and hide the bottle

"Its okay, no harm done." Rias assured

"No, no. I really. Issei-san normally never try to stop me when I using Holy Water."

Sona glance at me who smirking before she shoot accused look "You knew this will happen right?" She accused

"What you mean?" I asked innocently make her eyes twitched

"I been sinful to the guest. Oh Lord please forgive my sin to these people." Asia prayed and in instant all Devils let out yelp while clutching their heads in pain "Eek! I'm forget again! Oh God I'm so sorr-" another yelp "Auu! Huwaa! Everyone! I'm-"

"Its okay! Asia-san! It really okay!" Sona cut her quickly while clutching her head, obviously in pain. Asia quickly lower her head in shame and I really have to held back laugh

The scene was absolutely comical and comedic! It take everything I have to not laugh or giggle. Mittelt, Irina and Jeanne meanwhile not even bother to hide it as they giggling like bunch of Highschool girls. Xenovia only smirking with amusement and shook her head while muffling laugh using her hand

"What? If you wish to know I didn't plan that to happen." I said as I notice Sona, Rias and majority of Devils give me glare "Anyway! The food ready so you all can eat it!" I told them as I remove my apron

They did as I told, they all muttering their own prayer before eat or simple 'itadakimasu' and start to eat the food I cook

"This is!" Rias murmured with wide eyes

"Its... Good!" Sona commented as she chewing the food

"This is perfect!"

"In name of Heaven this is good!"

"Issei-kun! Your cooking the best!"

"I never eat food this good!"

"Perfect Househusband!"

I only chuckling softly at their reaction as I also take seat beside Asia and Mittelt who eating more calm, they already accustomed with my cooking so they not show any outward reaction. If there one thing EMIYA proud it was his cooking

"I really have to tell Dulio-kun about this." Jeanne muttered while eating the food and let out moan "Issei-kun! You have to go to Church and cook for us!" She demanded instantly

"Huh?" I asked dully

"Sempai absolutely right Issei-san! You have to come with us!" Xenovia added firmly

"Yes! Issei-kun go back with us!" Irina also said.

"Wait! Wait! You can't just demand such things from Issei-sama!" Ravel interjected "What you think Issei-sama is?! He are skilled warrior! Even if his skills as chef also great but you can't degraded someone like him to simple Chef!" She said with glare and Koneko nodded firmly

"I'm agree with Ravel here. Beside this is his hometown, why he should leave?" Rias speak while chewing her food and give stern look, though it fail due to rice that covered her mouth

"Beside, he's ours!" Koneko hissed, hissed like a snake mind you

"Be quite Devils. Issei-san are Human and such he belong to us, he hold firm on his Humanity. I sure he rather die than becoming Devils so you don't have any right to claim him." Xenovia replied sternly

"Xeno-chan right. Issei-kun are belong to us, we have her fiancé after all!" Jeanne said as she pull Irina who instantly choked on her food

"W-W-WHAT?! F-F-FIANCÉ?!" Irina squeaked "B-But Issei-kun and I were-" whatever she said was being cut by her yelp when Xenovia pinched her stomach

"Sshh! Just play it! If we able to get Issei-san imagine the foods we going to eat everyday!" She whispered

"Yes! We not need to eat simply bread, vegetable and egg anymore! We could eat delicious food everyday! We doesn't need to use mission as excuse to go out to looking food anymore!" Jeanne added as she whispering to Irina as well

They do realize I'm here right? And I could hear them since I sit in middle of Devils and Church seats

"You two whispering something! Hey! Whatever happen Issei-sama will stay with us!" Ravel declared

"You had no right to claim him Devils. His fiancé here have right to speak!" Xenovia declared back as she shove Irina who blushed madly

As the argument keep continue I stare at the scene blankly while putting food to my mouth like eating popcorn in theater

"You know, in my wildest imagination I never think Devil and Church going to debate about recruiting me just because my cooking." I said to Mittelt

"Oh trust me, you had see nothing. Try to come to meeting between Cadre in Grigori... You will see something more crazy..." She replied to me while shuddering

I leaned forward immediately, my face take serious expression "Is it really that bad?" I asked

Mittelt turn to me, her face filled with full seriousness despite few rice and sauce on her face. She drink the tea and swallow it in one gulp as if it was beer "Trust me, you don't want to know. I come once and I swear that I never wish to come again..." She stated with the most tone that said 'Don't meddle with it' I ever heard from her

Hearing that I leaned back, taking rice with my chopstick and pop it in to my mouth, chewing it few times and gulping it

"No wonder Kokabiel went rogue..." I muttered grimly while looking at the bantering in front of me "Okay! Girls! Girls! That enough!" I shouted at them as I see Xenovia, Ravel, Rias, Jeanne, Koneko and Irina already standing

"""But!""" They chorused at same time. Look now, they fighting too much to the point they agree on something that oppose them. Is this how Heavenly Dragon fighting the whole Bible Faction?

"No fighting in table..." I said firmly "Any act violence in table during eating time is **prohibited!** " I stated with sweet smile

They scowled but just before they opened their mouth immediately they fell silence and let out 'EEP!' while shrinking under the table, even Sona and Tsubaki who only watching also squeaked the moment I pull Ddraig aura on them

"What you wish to say again?" I asked them

"""Nothing!"""

I let out satisfied grunt as I nodded and began to pop food in my mouth again, really. What a troublesome children they are

"Househusband indeed... He whip all of them without any problem..." Sona muttered "Remind me to hire him as Chef for canteen if he looking for job."

"Agree..." Tsubaki nodded

* * *

Sometime later

"Okay! So now we already eat, everyone satisfied I take it and now let cut the chit-chat and went to point." I said as I take seat after finish cleaning the dish "My only wish to call you actually to ask when school start again but I sure as hell you want to said something to me so go on." I finished as I gestured to them while relaxing on sofa

The Devils now sitting in opposite of me, the Church meanwhile standing behind me for unknown reason. I already told them to sit but they chose to stand, they probably on guard and can't blame them

I was big threat now in Devils side seeing I just create Holy Swords that could reduce them to ash without problem. Not to mention I pull out Caliburn, a fricking Caliburn! In this universe, Caliburn known as the strongest Holy Sword because Excalibur broken! So the Devils could chose other option, eliminate me rather than recruiting

By the way, that also one of the difference in here than EMIYA World other than Age of Gods never end. Rather than Excalibur, it was Caliburn that broke. If it not then the number one sword will be Excalibur

"First, we wish to said thank you for your help against Kokabiel Hyoudou-san." Sona started as she use formality the moment we talk about business "If it weren't for you, we already dead now and Bible Faction was prepared for second Great War."

"Your welcome about that." I grunted

"Second, our leader, Sirzechs Lucifer wish to meet you personally if you didn't mind. He wish to express his gratitude by himself."

I narrowed my eyes a that, putting hand on my chin, I let out hum that make me sounds like thinking "That doesn't sounds bad. Yes, I willing to meet Sirzechs Lucifer. Name the place and the time..." I responded

"In Kuoh Academy, during Class Visit..." Sona said and despite the formality in her tone I can't help but notice there something strange with her. Rias also seems went rigid for moment

"Class Visit? Why he- oh right. He are Gremory-san brother..." I muttered "Very well, tell him I will meet him that time. Anything else?"

"Yes, third, we also bring this to you." She present me some box and I stare at it for moment before decide to take it. Opening the box, I found familiar purple crystal vial inside it, there two of them "You probably already recognize it. This is Phoenix Tears, this actually gift from Phenex clan." She glanced at Ravel who blushed, but it quickly gone as she clear her throat and put serious face

"My father and mother said they will be busy and can't meet you later during Class Visit. So in order to fix that they give this to you, I hope you not find it improper Issei-sama. Please understand they quite busy seeing Phenex clan holding one of the biggest finance in Underworld and we also try to find the traitor that sold our tears to Kokabiel." Ravel said to me in genuine apologetic tone, it seems she really feel bad her parent can't express their gratitude directly to me

"Its fine... This already good present..." I said giddily as I stare at the two vials. I must say, Devil really knew how to bribe. The tears that able to heal all exterior wounds and even reconnect severed limbs, this is clearly expensive. I don't think I could buy it even after selling all Diodora gift

And now I got two of them? Well this will be good for emergency

"Really?" Ravel asked me, she sounds meek for some reason

"Yeah. Tell your parent and family that the gift was accepted and quite enough." I replied as I close the box "Though to be honest, I didn't need this. I save you all because it the right thing to do, not for gift. However if I reject this it will be considered as insult right? Then I guess I had no choice but take it."

"I know you did it because it right. But even if you didn't wish to your deed still need to be gifted!" Ravel insisted with stern look make me blinked

Okay, there something strange with this girl. It was very obvious now

"Is there anything else?" I asked as I put the box on table and stare at them intently

"No... That's all..." Sona said "And to answer your question Hyoudou-san, school started again in next two days. Make sure you come soon and not few seconds before gate closed." She told me with small look and I smirked a little

"Can't promise that one. I'm busy man..." I said "Beside Hero always come in late time..." I added while have my smirked widened

Her twitched eyebrow and small twitch on Rias lips clearly indicate I succeed in annoying her

* * *

I sit on top of center Kuoh Town tallest building alone. My scarlet scarf flailing around my neck as I hide part of my mouth underneath it and stare down at the scenery of city in night

My expression was stoic as usual and my eyes sharp while I observing the city using Reinforcement in my eyes to focus to the alley way

Tilting my head to multiple directions few times I finally stopped to one when found something. In instant my red scaled bow -I guess I will call it Scarlet Welsh Bow from now- formed on my hand and I take aim with it

A single, blunt edged arrow appear on my fingers and I pull it, I could take clean shot from this distance. Then I release it and let the arrow soar, my eyes focused on the arrow then watching it hit the thug that try to harassing some girl, in instant the thug fell to ground and unconscious. The power I put in that arrow was more than enough to knock him down

I could tell few of his friends began to frantic, quickly I disperse the arrow to leave no trail and I create another one. Then I shoot all of his friends and they soon meet the same fate like the first thug

I watch the woman that harassed try to comprehend what happen around her for moment before she broke in run and escape from the alley. Good, she already save since it was quite crowd to where she headed

It was my daily activity, if I not train I will watch the city to make sure everyone in here safe. Shooting enemies with blunt arrow then disperse them instantly before anyone could recognize or see it in order no one could witness.

Despite it small and peaceful that doesn't mean this city free from criminal. There few of course, no matter what you will always find people like them in every city

The crime rate in Kuoh Town was low actually so it easy for me to keep an eye on people inside it

"I guess I'm not needed in here..." I muttered

After my fight with Kokabiel now I'm sure all faction will aware of my existence, existence of the Sekiryuutei that defeat one of the Lord of the Grigori. It just matter of time before they come to meet me and also just in time for them to make sure I'm not threat

I was waiting until Asia ready but seeing the current condition and my situation after this event

I have to leave from here... Fast... Right now if necessary...

Staying in here was very risky, very, very risky...

I need to leave... There no guarantee how many people already after me now. Either with wish to recruit me or eliminate me, if I staying in one place then I will lure danger here

Especially with Dragon nature, as embodiment of power, Dragon will attract another power to come for them. The stronger the creature, the stronger as well it will attract other power

And seeing Ddraig power was not small but big one. The one that come here will be big too...

And with my family and people I knew in here...

Not good... This is not good...

Speaking about watching Humanity to Kokabiel was easy but when try to execute it, it was something else. And also...

 _ **"Ah right. You are strong Issei... But it not enough... Nowhere near enough... The one you will face soon in future are monster even surpassing me Issei... You don't have a months, Humanity could not be saved with this amount of strength. If you can't then perhaps it better to kill you now..."**_

What Kokabiel said clearly bother me. That wasn't empty threat, it was warning. Giving Kokabiel nature I pretty s ure he really mean it... I knew he give me message that there already something out there watching Bible Faction, it seems people already curious and skeptical about God death

It been thousand years after all so it shouldn't be surprise if someone already figure it out and the effect of death of Biblical God must become obvious now, Asia Sacred Gear was proof of that

Some group that oppose Biblical Faction already formed

And I doubt they mean good... If they heard about me then I really will be in trouble if I keep staying here

It was then I sense someone approaching me, quickly I rise Scarlet Welsh Bow once again and aim it to the direction where the persons approaching me

Focusing my eyes, I try to see if it enemy and prepare to summon swords and shoot it if it enemies. But quickly I lower it the moment I find it was familiar person that approaching,there two of them

She flying to me, her four black raven wings sprout out from her back. She wearing the outfit she wear when we fight except instead tie her hair, she have it combed d own

"Mittelt..." I spoke in surprise tone seeing she coming here. I watched as she landed not far from me and began to approaching me

"Busy as always huh? Issei?" Mittelt asked as her wings flapped back behind her

"Not really... What are you doing in here?" I asked to her curiously

"Do I need reason to meet you? It been quite while since you spend time with me after all..." She said while scowling and I deadpanned

"I don't mind spending time with you actually but what with that expression and tone of yours? You speak like I some kind of harem protagonist who not share his time fairly with his womans."

Mittelt blushed at my accusation, she sputtered for moment before send me glare through her red face "S-Shut up! I-I didn't saying such thing!" She denied as she playfully punch me on arm

"Yeah, yeah. So how your training progress?" I asked

"Well... Not much... It take almost half of my whole life to get four wings like this." She said as she gesturing to her four wings "It hard to get this one you know, that old vampire actually very lazy." She murmured make me blinked

"Lazy?"

"Yeah, we actually not trained by him. He only told us and give us clue what we should do. Like give us magical book to read then he watching us from far, and when we ask him how to perform it he said we have to guess it by ourselves.."

Ah, so it type of training where you grow by your own feet

"Well, what can you say? It not like it totally bad right? Zelretch just want to make sure you can stand by your own without becoming dependence person." I try to reassure him

"I know about that!" Mittelt huffed "But I can't understand what kind of person he is... He really strange... Unlike all vampire I had seen until now..."

Of course he is! He not from this World! The only reason why he are pure-blood Vampire because the one that bite him was ancestor of all Vampire from his World

"How to put it eh..." I muttered "He think of us not as friends or anything but like project..."

"Project?" Mittelt asked while furrowed her eyebrow

"Yeah... Kinda like experiment if you want to know... Or entertainment... Thing like that..." I said while gesturing with my hand and she frowned

"That was very dark of her..." Mittelt replied with disgust "I don't like it..."

"You will understand if you knew just what kind of creature he is..." I muttered as I recall my knowledge about Zelretch. Second Magic, Kaleidoscope, a Magic that allow you to watch or contacted with mutliple World or Universe. His Magic really something that couldn't be understand and comprehend by any mean

Among the Five Magic that exist from his World, the Second Magic was something I couldn't understand. Even if it only small and fragments, it was absolutely and completely indescribable to me

First Magic was creation. You could create anything from nothing, power that like God. Third Magic, it work like resurrection or thing like that, something related to soul. Fourth Magic, I don't know about it seeing EMIYA don't have info about it. Fifth Magic was something about the future or time travel

But Second Magic? Operation of Parallel Worlds? I never heard such things. Magic that allow you to witness someone life like it was movie...

 **[It better if you not try to understand him Issei.]**

Ddraig?

 **[Trust me, you only will have headache or even turn you to insane. What he capable was something you shouldn't try to understand using logic or knowledge... Let him handle his World and let you handle yours... Someone like you will go insane if you try to think like him...]** Ddraig told me as I could feel he now staring at me with one eye open

I can't deny what he said was containing some truth. I mean, knowing there other version of myself already enough to shook me to the core that time. And when he said he watching my life like it some kind of movie is...

"Issei? You look pale, are you okay?" Mittelt asked me

"I-I'm fine..." I said while close my eyes and try to calm my mind "Anyway, don't try to understand that old Vampire Mittelt. Trust me, something is better to be left alone.." I warned her sternly

"If you say so..." Mittelt furrowed her eyebrow but nodded as she stare at city with me "So... What you going to do now?"

"As soon I done meeting with Maou, I will leave from here..." I said

"That fast?" Mittelt asked, small surprise on her voice

"I can't risk to stay here anymore... It become too dangerous... I will ask Zelretch to modified m parent and friends memory about me later... Can't let them turned to be hostage because they knew me..."

"Isn't it too much?" Mittelt scowled "I mean why don't you tell your parent and friends that someone interested on you and invite you to his journey..."

That could work too actually... My friends clearly going to safe seeing they students in Kuoh Academy, they are responsible for the students live in there and they quite serious in their job.

But my parent is something different... I can't trust them... There no guarantee they will save... The Devils already knew about them too, I'm not going to trust them about my parent. Even right now I'm at good side of them they could turn to me anytime

And if they have my parent that time...

"My parent need to move..." I said grimly, Kuoh Town no longer safe for them, for us. The situation really changed now...

Damn it!

"Is it really that bad?" Mittelt asked me in concern

"It is... Mittelt... This town no longer safe from us..." I stated "I sure Azazel will come here, he probably wish to meet me or at least one of other Cadre. Mittelt if you wish to leave then-" I paused when I feel warm from my back. Tilting my head back, I see Mittelt hug me "Mittelt?"

"Baka... I won't leave you..." Mittelt muffled voice come through my back "I already decide to follow you... Even if it Azazel come I still going with you..." She pulled her head and her face was completely red "T-Take responsibility after saving me idiot! You can't just come, save me and leave me like that! I'm not Asia! I won't accept it!" She declared before hugging me tighter "You can't push me away! I won't let it!" She whispered, it barely reach my ears

I stare at her with surprise look, this girl. She almost crying now, I could tell she clearly trembling. Afraid that I will reject her and send her away

It was this moment I remember what Kalawarner said before she died

 ** _"Do you know what happens when an angel Falls?"_**

 ** _"There is a feeling inside of you that you are sinking, sinking into something you can never get out off, that you can never escape from, and no matter how hard you try it continues to pull you under, latching onto your soul, dragging you down. It feels like you are drowning in your own thoughts, suffocating under the weight of your own emotions, and when it is over, there is nothing left of what you once were,"_**

 ** _" And after that, it doesn't get any better. The warmth that once gave you purpose is gone forever, and in its place there is a void, a great emptiness that tears at your sanity and violates your thoughts. The things that you once enjoyed you don't ever gain happiness from again. Even your wings, the limbs that you have grown so used to become twisted mockeries of what they once were._**

 ** _"You wondering why Mittelt could easily kill Human in her past right? It because there hole inside her, not strong perhaps but it there... It was curse of Fallen Angel... And she fill it with hatred, hatred to Humanity... Not strong but it enough to make her regard Human as creature to be killed."_**

There hole inside her... Hole inside this girl heart due to her heritage as Fallen Angel... A curse that their race possess due to broke the taboo role that God set for them... It maybe not as strong as pure Fallen Angel like Kalawarner or other, but it still there

The hole was filled with hatred... So much hatred to the point he regard Human like animal to be slaughter, animal that she deserve to toy

But I save her...

I bury that hole the moment I release her...

But like I said, it was curse. That hole can't be erased, only able to be filled. And now it filled with loyalty and affection to me...

If I deny it... She could go back to her old self or become worse...

And if I deny her, it will broke my vow as Hero who save her

"Don't worry... I never mean to reject you... I just worry about your safety..." I said to her as I tilted my body back and see her who staring at me with shimmering eyes due to unshed tears "Sorry if you misinterpret what I said..." I smiled down to her, patting and rubbing her head

She stare at me for moment before she huffed, lowering her head she give smack to my chest "B-Baka Issei! I-I knew you won't leave me! I just want to tell you that I'm strong enough to follow you! I-I-It not like I want to be forever with you!" She yelled at me while pouncing me, not I feel it though

I only let out small chuckle at her denial. Ah, she really loli-tsundere type eh? "What a tsundere friend I have." I lamented while sighing

"I-I-I'm not tsundere Issei-baka!"

* * *

"So... You finally going back huh?" I asked as I leaned on the door of Asia & Mittelt house, both girls standing behind me

"Yes. We already here long enough, beside you looking fine now Issei-kun." Jeanne said with bubbly demeanor

"I see..." I nodded in understanding "But why she staying here?" I asked as I pointed to Xenovia who stand between me and Irina and Jeanne. Instead wearing her priest garment she wore simple green t-shirt and blue short pants

"After what you did Issei-kun, the Church surely going to try contact you. So to save time it better if one of our agent staying here so we could relay message to you through her. Xeno-chan here volunteer herself." Jeanne answered, Irina meanwhile glaring at Xenovia intently

"There already Asia in here." I pointed out

"Asia presence in here was unknown by many higher Issei-kun! Surely you knew that.."

Well, if she put it that way... It was true, the report higher get was Asia go to vacation but to where only Vasco who knew. It not like it will be problem, but Asia in here was because of vacation, she not in mission so she couldn't be worked

"But why not me?! I want to stay with Issei-kun!" Irina protested while glaring at Xenovia who only put stoic face

"Because you two are friends, the Church could be suspicious to you Asia that you going to try hide something about Issei from them..." Jeanne answered simply make Irina huffed

"It not like they have right after what they did to us..." She grumbled darkly make me sighed "Yes! I knew Issei-kun! I staying with them was to change the Church from inside! But it doesn't mean I going to like my current situation!"

I only chuckled at her declaration. It was something she come up with Jeanne. Apparently they plan to change the Church from inside, they wish to repair many mistake Church make by planning to become Cardinal or higher in their rank in future. It was good goal I guess, and I believe Irina might be able to seeing her personality

"Then, we will depart. Xeno-chan, make sure you did your job right okay?" Jeanne asked

"Don't worry Sempai, I will. Give my regard to everyone..." Xenovia responded with firm nod

"H-Hey, Issei-kun. I-I guess this is it eh?" Irina said as she facing me sadly

"Yeah... I guess this is it..." I replied with small smile "Don't be sad Irina. I sure we will meet again..."

"B-But how long? I-I mean we just been together for few days and-"

"Hush! Stop that mushy mushy stuff! Since when you become crybaby like this Irina?" I asked while scowling, there annoyance on my tone

"C-Crybaby?!" Irina yelled "I'm not crybaby! How could you said that to your friend!"

"And you always use that line. Perhaps I going to give you tittle 'Self proclaimed friend'?"

"W-What kind tittle is that?! I'm your friend! Not self proclaiming! You big meany Issei-kun!"

I only laughed at her cute glare, she huffed her cheeks but slowly also laughed. Ahh, this argument. I going to miss it, I'm sure of that

"I'm going to miss you..." Irina whispered

"Me too Irina... Me too..." I replied as I gazed at her violet eyes. We stare at each other with smile on our faces, trying to memorize each other faces so in future when we meet again we could see the difference

"If you two done with your moment, we have to leave now Iri-chan. The plane won't wait for us." Jeanne interjected us make us flushed slightly

"A-Ah right! O-Okay then!" Irina said hastily as she set her luggage

"We will leave now, see you later Xeno-chan." Jeanne said her good bye

"Yeah. See you later Sempai... You too Irina." Xenovia grunted

"Bye everyone! Have safe journey!" Asia smiled to them

"Don't forget souvenir when you got back here!" Mittelt added make everyone chuckle

As Jeanne already began to walk, Irina stare at me for moment. I give her nod and she smiled before turning away and began to walk

Then just before she reach five meters, she turned back to me and dashed, and I really mean dashed. Before I could react she already lunged and

"Omphf!" I grunted as she embrace me in hug

"I going to miss you Issei-kun... Take care okay? Don't push yourself like before..." She whispered softly

I only silence for moment before my hands moved and I give her hug "Can't promise the last one Irina. I'm Hero, and I will always push myself." I whispered back

"Baka... Just don't die in future..."

"You know I won't..."

We hug each other for moment, there almost full ten seconds before she release me and she leaned forward and

CHUU

I blinked when feel soft muscule pressed to my cheeks, then it took me a moment to realize that Irina just kiss me and I stare at her with wide eyes

"D-Did you just-"

The chestnut haired girl already running like cheetah before I could speak further, she turned her face to me on middle of her way and grinned

"Bye Issei-kun! Keep doing good joby my Partner! One day I will join you and we will save the World together! May God Bless You!" She yelled before resume her speed

I only stare blankly at her who leaving, my hand moved to cheek that she kiss and rub it. Okay, that was the first time I got kissed by girl other than my mom and family members

"That strange way to depart..." I muttered before turned and see... "What you two glaring about?" I asked as I notice Mittelt look murderous and Asia have teary eyes and cute glare

"Nothing!" Mittelt huffed "I'm going to play PS on my room! Don't bother me!" She yelled as she enter the house

"I... I going to make small snack in kitchen!" Asia said in sulking tone while sobbing as she also enter the house

I sweatdropped seeing those two act strange, turning my head, I granted by Xenovia who stare at me blankly "What did I do?"

The blue haired girl blinked at my question, then her face scrunched to thoughtful and she rub her chin "Hmm... I'm sorry Issei-sama, but you ask the question to wrong person. I quite inexperienced in this aspect as well..." She said to me in serious tone make me deadpanned

"I don't expect you to answer actually." I muttered "And -sama? From you as well?"

"I will be living in your care for moment so it just proper to address you with respect. It fine right? You even give that Phenex Devil permission to call you like that."

"Well... I'm not troubled but-"

"Good then! Issei-sama, I wish to find my room. Could you guide me to there?"

I open my mouth to speak but slowly close it and sighed. It not like my opinion will matter anyway "Follow me..." I said in resignation as I began to enter the house and she gladly follow me

And here I plan to leave after meeting with Maou. It seems thing won't be easy like I thought, if there one thing I hate that I inherit from EMIYA is his Luck. It simply sucks!

* * *

"So, how about it Red? You enjoy this part?"

 **"I admit... Him, beating Kokabiel without Boosted Gear was unexpected."**

"Hahahaha! Like I said before Red, expect the unexpected! You should knew I pick that Boy for reason!"

 **"Yes, I could see that. This Boy quite interesting, now I could see it. His growth rate clearly impressive but..."**

"But...?"

 **"There something amiss with that Boy..."**

"Hoo? You notice it, well that to be expected from being like you."

 **"Will it become something interesting in future?"**

"Now, now I can't spill it Red. It will spoil the surprise! Hahahaha! Just watch okay my friend?"

 **"Hmph. If you say so then, I will watch. This far you had yet disappoint me Vampire. So I will abide by your words..."**

"Gahahaha! Sure! Sure! Let watch it together!

* * *

 ** _End of Arc 3 : Of Holy Sword and Fallen Angel_**

 **Okay everyone! We finally finish the Third Arc of this fanfiction! Give applause of congratilation! Wohooo! Hahaha**

 **And also, I proudly say despite this story still in 500+ fav and fol but it review already reach 600+! And this story was on second number being highest if it sorted through Review among DxD and Fate crossover! Yeaaah!**

 **So once again, give another applause!**

 **I hope you all like it the peaceful scenery in here and also the way Issei handle the Church that depressed. In here you also see despite Jeanne cheerful demeanor there something dark lurking in there**

 **Irina was not exception, she not like Canon in here where she easily could accept that Church is fully good side seeing they hide the truth about God. She even in here blatantly show disrespect, it should be obvious actually. Who won't angry if someone just hide such thing from you?**

 **If you noted there something AMISS about Issei, yes. I will give cookies to anyone who could guess it right! Hahahaha!**

 **Anyway, not much to say about this chapter. Other than that, I did quite good job in my exam yesterday! Yahaaay! Congratz for me! XD**

 **Next chapter was opening for new Arc of course like usual. I will said to you, Issei in here is free man. There will be other faction that going to come for him because of that, like he said, some going to recruit him and few going to become his enemies**

 **This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**

* * *

Guidebook 2

Fallen Angel

Fallen Angels are Angels that have fallen from the grace of God, due to having "impure thoughts" that divert them from the teachings of the God in the Bible.

Their number was second that largest in Bible Faction with Devil as the first one. It because unlike their counterpart, Fallen Angel could have sex with Human to increase their numbers and also tempting pure Angel to become fallen

It was noted that most Fallen Angel created from Angel that fall due to love, Kokabiel was prime example of this as his love to Human so great to the point he taint his hand just to make sure they all safe, by doing that he also break the rule and limiter that God made

And the moment they become fell, they lose their Halo symbol and also their Holy element due to denied by Heaven. They still maintain their light but the Holy element was gone

If Devils have quantity then Heaven and Fallen Angel have quality that make them able to match the Devils despite they possess two Super Devils and one retired Dragon King in their peers

Among the other Biblical Faction, Fallen Angel was the one that possess most advanced technology. They also have many supporter from Sacred Gear user, such as SLASH DOG Tobio Ikuse who possess Canis Lykaon and the Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer. There few Sacred Gear user as well that show rare phenomenon; the souls inside Sacred Gear become independent avatar, turned them to be more dangerous than normal one, Tobio Ikuse Longinus, Canis Lykaon is example of this

Curse of Fallen Angel

What? You don't think becoming Fallen Angel was easy don't you? You think you could enjoy flesh and doing naughty thing without any risk? Hell no! There no such thing! If it does then all Angel mostly already fell!

No matter what Angel was creature that created to be pure living being, they not mean to be evil. So when they tainted and become sinner, the Holy inside them that part of their soul instantly gone

No Angel can life with part of their soul gone. It was part that made them life, living without that part was same like life with your half body can't move because of stroke. They must refill the hole that created from their sin. If they keep insist it then they either will go insane or die.

This hole normally filled with the emotion why Fallen Angel fail. Dohnaseek lost his Holy due to consume dark power in order to save village of his beloved girl but since the girl was dead he don't have anything to fill it, so he fill the hole with fight, with the power he get from dark power, he fill the hole with lust to fight so the power he get through sacrifice of his lover not wasted

Governor of Fallen Angel, Azazel not save from this curse. There hole inside him, usually the strongest the Fallen Angel the biggest the hole they had but it was already filled, and when it filled it become part of their soul, their belief

Even Hybrid Fallen Angel not save from this Curse, it was punishment from Bible God for them. Mittelt is example of this, the hole she had was filled with love to her family at first before it replaced by hatred to Humanity since Exorcists slaughter her family. The hole on the Hybrid Fallen Angel originally was weaker than pure Fallen Angel but in time it will grow and finally matched the pure one

Spears of Light

They are representation of Light inside Fallen Angel and Angel. They actually not Noble Phantasm or weapon but it more like level of their Magecraft. The strongest the Angel or Fallen Angel, the more deadly become their Light, it turned to be more potent and dangerous

For example, four winged Angel need to put '3' amount of power to create spear with strength of '3', however the eight winged Angel only need to put '1' amount of his power to create spear with strength of '3'

There difference between Fallen Angel and Angel spears. The Angel spears contain 'Holy' and 'Light' element while Fallen Angel only 'Light'. The Holy element on Angel turn their spears into more deadly and effective against dark creature (Devil, Vampire, etc). However when it facing Youkai or something normal it had no effect

* * *

Databook of Character

Name : Mittelt

Master : Hyoudou Issei

Alignment : Lawful Evil

Official Rank : Ex-Army of Kokabiel

Race : Hybrid / Half Human half Fallen Angel

Strength : E

Endurance : E

Agility : D-

Mana : D-

Luck : D

Sacred Gear / Ability / Weapon

Spear of Light (D)

Ascension (D-)

To gain a new pair of wings, Angels (Fallen or not) need to increase all of the base parameters to match that's of Angels who were born with that number of wings. Increasing one parameter, not matter how much, is simply not enough for an Angel to Ascend.

Mittelt, born with two wings, has ascended to the four wings Angel.

Magecraft of D×D (D)

Mittelt has learn Magecraft from various books that Zelretch give to her. There many branch of Magecraft in D×D verse, it was unknown which one Mittelt study but she showed to be proficient enough in using Earth based Magecraft

* * *

Name : Dohnaseek

Master : Kokabiel

Alignment : Neutral Evil

Official Rank : Ex-Guardian of Heaven Castle, Kokabiel Elite Army

Race : Fallen Angel

Strength : D

Endurance : D-

Agility : D+

Mana : D+

Luck : D

Sacred Gear / Ability / Weapon

Spears of Light (C-)

Ascension: (D+)

To gain a new pair of wings, Angels (Fallen or not) need to increase all of the base parameters to match that's of Angels who were born with that number of wings. Increasing one parameter, not matter how much, is simply not enough for an Angel to Ascend.

Dohnaseek, born with two wings, has ascended to the six-wings. Among all Kokabiel Elite Army he the only one who succeed ascend from two-wings to six. Granted he get his four wings from consuming dark artifact and increase his power but to become six-winged from four wings was not easy feat

Eye of the Mind *True* (C)

Having went through many battle as survivor of Great War, Dohnaseek was experienced warrior. He able to decipher his opponent intention sometime and predict their movement, allowing him to know where he going to struck with his spear

Clairvoyance (C)

As archer and shooter of Heaven Gate, Dohnaseek possess sharp eyes beyond normal Human limitation. He able to see from far around four kilometers and even still could struck them down while they moving

* * *

Name : Kalawarner

Master : Kokabiel

Alignment : Lawful Evil

Official Rank : Ex-Guardian of Heaven Gate, Kokabiel Elite Army

Race : Fallen Angel

Strength : D-

Endurance : E+

Agility : D

Mana : E

Luck : D

Sacred Gear / Ability / Weapon

Spears of Light (D+)

Ascension: (D-)

To gain a new pair of wings, Angels (Fallen or not) need to increase all of the base parameters to match that's of Angels who were born with that number of wings. Increasing one parameter, not matter how much, is simply not enough for an Angel to Ascend.

Kalawarner, born with two wings, has ascended to the four wings Angel.

Bravery (D+)

Kalawarner was warrior that fight in front line and melee range. She had face countless opponent that probably stronger than her and yet she not backed down, her mind strong enough to not make her fully tremble against intimidation at Issei Boosted Gear level at least

Eye of the Mind *True* (C)

Like Dohnaseek, Kalawarner was survivor of Great War. She had face many enemy during her time when she on guard duty, she able to analyze and make wise decision during her fight against enemy, even if it stronger than her. Proof she survive the Great War

* * *

Name: Kokabiel

Master: None

Alignment : Chaotic Good

Official Rank: Lord of Grigori

Race: Fallen Angel

Strength: B-

Endurance: C

Agility: B

Mana: C

Sacred Gear / Ability / Weapon:

Spears of Light (B-)

Charisma (B+)

Beloved by friends and enemies alike. Such is his charisma that enemies that he had fought and attempt to kill several times in the past are still willing to greet him with open arms and call him a friend.

His easy going, wise knowledge and kind nature when speaking was more than enough to make the stranger he just meet sometime awed by him and also think of him as friend who understand their condition, Issei father was living proof of this

Eye of the Mind *True* (B)

As Leader and Warrior of the last Great War, Kokabiel experience was one of thing he proud of. He had facing many assassination attempt and close death experience but emerge as survivor and even victor sometime

The experience was more than enough to make him so hard to get caught by surprise, proof that he able to defend himself from numerous Issei attack when he left opening due to EMIYA stance Issei use and able to detect Issei ambush attack when using illusion and turned to invisible using Excalibur Fragments

* * *

#NEW#

[Using Gilgamesh Card]

Name : Hyoudou Issei

Master : Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg & Great Red *The latter unofficial*

Alignment : Neutral Good [Chaotic Good]

Class : Archer

Race : Human (Heroic spirit with given flesh much like Gilgamesh)

Strength : C- [B+]

Endurance : C- [B]

Agility : C- [B]

Mana : C [B+]

Luck : E to A+ [B]

Sacred Gear / Weapon / Ability

Boosted Gear (EX)

One of the thirteen Longinus, an item that capable to slay even a god. Inside it, is sealed the Great Welsh Dragon, Ddraig. The Red Dragon Emperor that capable to kill Gods. The Boosted Gear grants the user a power-boost every 10 seconds, doubling the user's power. When entering Balance Breaker, it increases the rating of the boost that could be used and also increases the body status, so it can hold multiple boosts.

Currently, Issei has already able to perform Balance Breaker and maintain it straight for two weeks if he were only to do daily routine -which means no training and live as a normal person- since his body is strong enough to endure the unleashed power of the Boosted Gear. However, he still can't control this large amount of power. His body is still not accustomed with the strength inside him, the proof of that iss when he was facing Mittelt, it was a pure luck that he didn't kill her since logically, Mittelt should have been died.

Ise prefers to fight with his class-card ability rather than this, since it is easier to control and he is only going to use Balance Breaker as a last resort, facing a mindless beast or fighting someone who is a "Power Idiot", and at least until he is able to control it.

And there is the last and forbidden stage, Juggernaut Drive. A stage where Boosted Gear unleashes the true power of Ddraig, granting the user raw power and strength of the Red Dragon Emperor himself. But beware, that it also contains the madness and hatred of Ddraig when he was sealed and the previous users of the Boosted Gear.

Issei still has a long way to master this ability, if he were to unleash the Juggernaut Drive, he will go on rampage for 2 hour before the effect of it starts to drain his life force and only in the next 10 minutes he will die.

Body of Swords (B-)

By chanting the incomplete version of Aria of his Reality Marble, Issei focuse his inside soul to his physical body, turning his body into swords

In this status, Issei gain A rank Battle Continuation. His body become numb, he couldn't sense any pain since he turned almost like a machine with single purpose.

This only could be used for short time, Issei first attempt to use this was fail and he only able to maintain it for two minute before he forced to stop and he was on healthy condition that time

The side effect of this ability is very dangerous and also still unknown

Unlimited Blade Works (E — A++)

The Unlimited Blade Works is Issei's main weapon other than the Boosted Gear. This is similar with the Reality Marble and ability like Counter Guardian EMIYA, where he creates the manifestation of his soul, a place that surrounded by countless swords, weapons and armory that he created and copied duirng his life.

Currently, Issei is still unable to access the Reality Marble because of his power still growing, he will need time to process and observe this Reality Marble before he is able to master it.

Issei's own Reality Marble still does not have a shape nor exist except a complete copy of EMIYA. He already form half of the Aria but the World itself still not exist.

He now able to trace seventy five projections and shoot it at same time, a quite improvement from when he just get his power. However he still need to train more in order to facing enemy in future

Authority of the Supreme King of Mankind, Treasure of the Humanity Greatest King : Gate of Babylon (E — A+++)

The gate that is filled with most of humanity's treasures, weapons, gems, shields, armory, items and other things, its name is not just a tittle, metaphor or exaggeration, but the truth as the Gate itself contains treasures of the world.

In this form, Issei will be able to use the gate like the King of Heroes himself, using all the treasures and deadly weapons to fight for him. It also turned Issei into a demigod that possesses 2/3 divinity blood, giving him a large boost of power that surpasses anyone's expectation.

Other than Balance Breaker, this skill is also Issei's last resort. Unlike activating Unlimited Blade Works, Gilgamesh proved to be far more difficult to control. The moment Issei activates this, Gilgamesh's prideful personality will slip into his mind and turns him almost like the Golden King himself.

For that reason, this ability is locked by Zelretch and Issei also agrees. However, Issei can unlock it whenever he can and set a timer when it will stop. But beware, every time he used this ability, the more it will be difficult to regain his original personality back, that's why Issei uses this power as another last resort.

Skills :

Natural Body (C)

Issei's body was planted by a blank-class card ever since he was at the young age. The blank-class inside him was modified for his body and gives Issei's own body a power-boost. The card turns his normal human body into like a servant with E- parameter at the moment it was planted. It is not just affecting his body, but it affects his mind and soul, making anything he learned when this card was planted become less harder. Since the blank-class card has already been unlocked, the effect of this was decreased slightly.

In simple terms, blank-class card gives Issei an almost like normal supernatural being's body but it still makes him a human, how it works is a mystery since this card was created from the help of Great Red, unlike the class-cards that Zelretch originally created.

Divinity (B)

This is only gained the moment Issei activates the power of Gilgamesh. Originally, he is supposed to possess A+ rank due to possess 2/3 god's blood, however, due to his dislike to gods it is reduced to B. Divinity give Issei boost in his Magical Resistance aspect because they are could be said one of the strongest kind type of power, making it hard to be harmed except from very potent Demonic power or other Divine

Eye of the Mind *False* (D+)

Issei gained this the moment his blank-class card turned to Archer, giving him mind of the heroic spirit and their experience. He may has not experienced enough like a veteran warrior, but this level was enough to make him to stay calm to analyze his situation and harder to get panic.

Clairvoyance (C)

Blank-class card that turned to Archer-class card gives Issei an ability to possess "Hawk Eye". He is able to see further than four kilometers or probably more, however, he is only able to shoot his target with a high accuracy if the target was within four kilometers.

Unique Magecraft (E)

Issei possesses a knowledge of Magecraft from Nasuverse, came from Archer's knowledge and taught by Zelretch himself. He didn't possess much skills save for Reinforcement and Tracing that he gained from Archer Class-card for now.

Magecraft of DxD Universe (E)

Issei is not proficient with Magecraft, however, he will still able to learn it. Currently, he is able to create a small spark of element, such as small lighting or fire if needed. He is also able to fly using this, though currently it is more like floating rather than flying.

Host of the Great Red Dragon Emperor (A)

As the possessor of Boosted Gear that carries Ddraig, Issei caries an aura of the Welsh Dragon himself. The Great Welsh Ddraig's power and dominance aura is so great that even during the sealed-state, it is still able to emit strong pressures. This aura mostly affects animal-based creatures or high level beings, it will install a small fear inside them no matter what. The aura of the Heavenly Dragon that is even feared by gods was enough to make a normal being to tremble or even piss her/himself.

This actually could be a blessing or curse at same time. In terms of blessing, Issei could use this aura as intimidating effect and even make high-class devils frozen in fear, few dragons even going to bow down to him due to his very potent aura.

However, it acts as a curse if the opponent was an experienced enemy and not easily intimidated, they are even going to take Issei seriously since the beginning, making Issei to loose his advantage. Kokabiel of Lord Stars is one of beings that won't be intimidated easily. And not just that, due to possessing the Boosted Gear, Issei will become vulnerable to Dragon Slayer weapons, making it one of his biggest weakness.

Magic Resistance (C-)

Originally, Hyoudou Issei's magic resistance isn't high, however, due to get Archer-class card who is one of Three class Knight, he got (D) rank Magic Resistance. However, it turned to (C-) due to Ddraig's presence inside him, the aura of the strong dragon gives Hyoudou Issei a strong magic resistance. At this level, only a high-class devil will be able to harm him, even that they will have to focus their attack/spell slightly in order to harm him, and if Issei were to hold Kanshou and Byakuya in same time, the high-class devil will had to be fully focused in order to be able to harm him.

Tactics (D)

Hyoudou Issei had learned many things from the memories of CG EMIYA. He used the source of EMIYA's experience and tactics in the battle as his own, if the tactic proved to be useful he's going to use it, but if it ended with failure he will avoid using it and try to find a way to repair the mistake or how to use the failed plan for another experience where it could be succeeded depending on the condition.


	18. Guest from Various Places (I)

**Chapter 17. Guest from Various Places (I)**

* * *

"You know..." I furrowed my eyebrow as I stare at him "When Koneko told me someone wish to meet me I never thought it will be you..." I remarked as the blonde boy put strained smile on his face "So what Prince of Kuoh Academy wish from me?" I asked to Kiba straightly

Currently I was in forest near outside of Kuou City, this morning I receive message from Koneko that said after school someone wish to meet me in this forest. Normally I going to be skeptical but seeing Koneko come to me personally and almost begging with her puppy eyes technique I relented, but that doesn't mean I make my guard down

It just been few days ever since the Church group leaving. And I must admit the day afterward wasn't as amusing as I thought

Xenovia... Always following me... No, she stalking me precisely. Whenever I want to go out she asked to follow me, at first I allow it and I train my swords skill when she watching but in time it become annoying.

As you can see only few people see Tracing training, it was Asia, Mittelt and Zelretch. It because those three already knew my ability so I don't mind they seeing

However Xenovia is part of the Church, I can't allow her to see me training or learn my ability. So I told her I need private time

It obviously not work...

She keep following me like some puppy that lost it master. Of course I manage to shake her off but afterward when I go home she start to asking question and she also act like some kind of medieval age Knight who greet his King!

It was start to be annoying...

"I wish to talk about something but..." Kiba paused and glanced over my shoulder "Why she following you?" He asked

That's right, even until now she still following me

When I mention to everyone Koneko said there someone wish to meet me they fine save for Xenovia. She said she will come as well since she think it could be ambush or thing like that and she can't allow me to go to trap

Really, that girl spend her times in here observing me like some kind of creepy stalker. I don't know what to say about her anymore

I think I will talk to her later when I have time. After this I also need to train my swordman skill, I have quite tight schedule seeing I will leave this place soon. In here I still safe now so I could train as much as I want without bothered and worry

"Ignore her, trust me I already try to shake her away but she very persistent." I said while sighing "Don't worry, at this distance she can't hear us. She even watching us with binocular see?" I pointed and its true, the distance was quite far from us "So what you want to talk about?"

Kiba give glance to Xenovia once again, there nervousness behind his eyes before he stare back at me. He seems having hard time to speak

So I blurt it out

"Want me to make Excali...bit for you to destroy?" I offered. Damn, I really still can't spell it right

"W-What?!" Kiba responsed with taken back demeanor "N-No! I-I mean, I... At least I don't think so..." He murmured somberly make me furrowed eyebrow

Really? I going to talk to him to? What am I? Counselor? From Hero to chef and to counselor now? Really? Oh well, I guess it better if I talk to him as well, maybe some Gilgamesh Charisma went to me

"Okay, seriously dude. I knew about the Holy Project, Irina has told me about it and I could say I understand why you doing this and it not wrong to harbor ill feeling." I said to him bluntly

"Really?" Kiba asked me, he sound genuinely surprise

"Let be honest, who won't harbor ill feeling after being experimented then disposed?" I asked rhetorically and he blanched "It normal for you to hate them instantly, it what Human going to do so I won't chided you for that." I said while waving my hand. It was logical and natural response if he going to hate Church for what they did to him, if he didn't then clearly I need to trace Caduceus again to check does there something wrong with his brain "However I will chided you in your vengeance target."

"Huh?" Kiba blinked again

"You wish vengeance to sword." I stated flatly "A sword... A steel... How the heck does that happen? Do you aware how stupid it is?"

In that instant I see his eyes widened before his eyebrow furrowed in anger and his expression also change to one as well "You don't understand... That sword!"

"Is weapon... A weapon like your Sword Birth and my Boosted Gear. Do you going to extract revenge to someone who possess those Sacred Gear because one of their previous user did bad thing to you?" I asked and he gritted his teeth

"It different! The user was difference people! Not same one!" He shouted "And this sword also at fault! If only-"

"If only it not exist?" I cut him with tone that said 'are you moron?' "Kiba, if Excalibur never exist in first place I doubt there will be Arthurian Legend now. Do you know what it mean? It mean there many going to be triple our hundred times amount of life from your experiment gone." I said while sighing "And why you wish to destroy it anyway? It was clear you should target the one that create this project, Valper Galilei..."

"He already dead!" Kiba hissed, there satisfaction and yet, anger in his voice. It was clear he happy Valper died but at same time angry it wasn't him that finish the madman

"So? It good then right? Then move on." I stated

"It not that simple!" Kiba growled "Move on?! MOVE ON YOU SAY?! It not that simple! You think knowing he dead will make the hole in my heart filled?! This hatred will be reduced?! My friends! My family! The people I knew was there! All of them die! Die just because of that sword!"

"Then what you wish to do?" I asked "You want to destroy those fragments?" I focused my power instantly and trace Excalibit Destruction in ground "There, I made it. Go on, destroy it." I said as I gestured to the sword I create

Kiba glaring at the sword in front of him, despite it holy aura he somehow seems not deter by it. Then he turned to me with more fierce look "Even if I destroy it, it still could be exist! You can create it!"

"So you going to attack me then?" I furrowed my eyebrow "You know you don't stand a chance against me. You, who can't defeat Kokabiel wish to fight me who beat him? Not to mention you already tremble simply when I let out my aura out." I asked in tone that spoke 'You joking right?'

Kiba response only glaring further, I could feel he only few inch to summoning sword now and charging at me with roar. Okay, maybe antagonizing and made snarky comment was not necessary but hey! Come on, he being stupid!

"You said your friends and family die because of that sword before right?" I asked rhetorically "Then what they going to say, when they look at you now?"

My question make him freeze instantly his face was like when someone just told him the most shockest news in his life

"I... I..."

"What they want before they died? What they parting word? As survivor, you know one... There must be some words they spell for you. What is it?" I continued to press him as. I stare at his blue eyes

Kiba seems lost his voice as I pressing him, he stare at me with shocked face. Sweats pour down from his forehead and he move his lip, wetting it with tongue and swallowed the lump on his throat "T-They want me to live..." He muttered

"There you go... You find your goal..." I stated

"But I already live! I'm alive now! I'm-"

"Are you?" I cut him again "Are the way you life now could be called as living? You, who don't have friends in your life save for your group. Your group that you abandon by challenging Xenovia to fight, you know she has right to kill you when you challenge her right? If she did kill you no one going to blame her since it your fault in first place.."

"I... I...-"

"You abandon that group... You call them friends? I don't think so, you almost like think of them as allies or comrade rather than friends. Leader in Rias Gremory case, you willing to abandon them the moment you see that sword. Is that what you call friend?"

"No! You wrong!" Kiba denied "I does think them as friend!"

"No you not... After facing trauma like you, normal people reaction was to stay with them. It because normal people knew how precious the bond they have, they just lost the old one and when they forging new one it will be very strong. But you? You abandon them, throwing them away like it was nothing."

Kiba gritted his teeth, anger start to flash on his face and he clench his fist tightly "Shut up! That's not true! I-"

"Why? Why you throw them? It because deep inside your heart, you not think them as friend. You join because you wish to extract revenge of sword, a sword. You use them, staying with them, joining Gremory to hone your skill so you could leave them for your goal and-"

"SHUT UP!" He roared as he dashed at me, demonic blade made from Sword Birth on his hand already and ready to skewer me

My response was simple tracing same sword like him and block it with one hand, my muscle twitched and bulged slightly under the pressure but my feet not move, not even a twitch

I stare at him who struggle to push me, his face was embodiment of anger as his blue eyes filled with fury

"They my friends! My family! I won't abandon them!" Kiba yelled while pushing me, creating spark between our sword. His anger seems make him not notice the sword I copied from him

"You already did once." I replied, my face was stoic and my voice sounded monotone. Focusing power on my arm, I push him away and he stumbled back under my strength. I take one step, not letting him rest I swing my sword again and he block it, but again he got pushed back

"I'm not! I didn't!" He denied again as he dashed at me

"Then what you call leaving them for vengeance?" I asked sarcastically, my hand rised and once again I block his attack without problem.

"You didn't know anything!" He snarled as he try to push me but it obviously not working seeing I not even budged

"You right I wasn't. But now I finally understand. You just a boy who don't know how to life, pathetic." I snorted while not even taking him seriously and he growled

He move his hands and give multiple slash at me, but all of them blocked. I not even having hard time blocking them, despite they fast but it filled with anger that blinding his skills.

"Stop saying that! I'm care to them! I'm life now! You the one who wrong!" He yelled

"And now you in denial. Really, abandoning your friends, then acting like this." I scoffed "Let me tell you Kiba, the more you deny it, the more you fail." I said as I give more strength to my arm and with simple swift of my arm, his sword shatter, making his eyes widened. Taking opportunity, I twist my body and deliver kick to his stomach, making him gasped and sending away to the ground

He groaned in pain, clutching his stomach as he skidded roughly on the earth. I didn't put much power in there but it obviously hurt, slowly he drag himself up and glaring again at me. I didn't said anything, simply staring at him while twirling the sword I trace from him

Demonic power flowed through his hand and new sword created, it was europe style sword, it edge was pitch dark like eternal abyss, the darkness that eat any light. Then with roar he charged again at me

I already create the same sword the moment he dashed. He was fast, faster than Kalawarner perhaps. In instant he already behind and deady to struck me. But I can see him, so I simply duck, dodging the horizontal slash that aimed to my back

Bending my body, then push back my body and hit Kiba with my back strongly. As he stumbled, I quickly turn to him, twirling the Holy Eraser and grip it in reverse manner I hit his chin with pommel of the sword just when he regain his balance, make him stumble again

But I didn't let him rest, I quickly brought down the sword quickly and intent to stab him. Kiba despite the pain he still able to move his sword and block my attack

Sparks and small fire created when edge of my sword meet his. Sounds of metal screeched and grinding together was there for moment before his sword broke under pressure of my strength and he fell down due to losing balance once again

My sword keep moving

He close his eyes on instinct

I stopped few inch from his face

Kiba eyes glued at the sword that almost take his life, the sword that same like the one he create and always use when against exorcist or Fallen Angel. His breath was heavy as sweats like waterfall flowed down from his face, few bruise and dirt adorn his handsome face as well

"Our sword was same... But yours broke when meet mine... Why? Because your heart..." I stated as I peer down at him. Though it maybe also because my superior strength but I didn't said it, it will ruin the atmosphere "Sacred Gear responsed to people feeling. When I create your sword, I make it like the usual you always make. But why yours weaker? It because your heart now... Is fragile and weak.." I said as I slowly pull my sword, letting my word sink on him

Kiba not respond me. He only tilt his head down, his blond hair shadowing his eyes and his fist clenched hard enough to draw some blood from it

"You deny all you want... But your sword said it... Like I said Kiba, the more you deny it, the more you dig your own grave." I told him in matter of fact tone

"Then what you want me to do?!" Kiba yelled at me as he snapped his head to me, glaring with his blue eyes that shimmering from unshed tears

"Live..." I spoke softly "For the sake of people who throw away their lives to make sure you survive... Live Kiba... Live..." I said in tone that resemble parent lecturing his children "It wasn't hard... Make friends... Let out all your frustration that your bury inside you, cry it aloud to them..." I give smalland bitter smile to him in here "And let them enter you..." I finished before I turn around and began to walk away

I heard he began to whimper, then it turned to sob and finally he let out cry. The cry was so sad, filled with anguish, anger, hatred and feeling that contained for years.

But I keep walking, I'm not person who should embrace him now. He should stand by his own so he can live, so he knew this pain and remember it forever that he shouldn't be alone anymore, so he seeking help from his family

The cry maybe sad, but at same time it also good. It release all the burden he hold, the hatred he made in his heart, like puzzle that breaking under pressure, but no matter how broke it looks one thing sure about it, the puzzle could be reformed into better one. Like phoenix that die and reborn through it remnant

Pulling out my cell phone, I press the numbers I knew and dial it. Not long afterward, she answered

(Yes Issei-san?)

"Go comfort your family in forest outside city Gremory-san..." I simply said and I could heard through the phone she hold her breath "He come to talk, we have small spar. Don't worry I didn't wound him, only bruise and few but at least the chain inside him were broken."

(...)

For moment Rias only silence, I don't know what she thinking seeing I not see her face

(I will go there... Kiba said he have business today, I don't know he wish to talk with you. It probably about the Excaliburs you made. I'm sorry if he bother you...)

"Its fine... Just did my job after all but a small advice for you. Don't spoil your peerage anymore Gremory-san." I adviced "Despite you love them it was clear they all have problem that they try to avoid. And we all knew nothing come good if you flee from your problem, you have to face it.

"Kiba here example for that, I didn't intent to be rude to you but I wish to say that you are too soft. I could sense hidden power in Koneko and Himejima-san, yet they didn't use it in battle against Kokabiel... Why?"

(... ... It not easy Issei-san, they have their problem and I-)

"They already adult enough. Especially Himejima-san." I cut her firmly "This battle against Kokabiel should open your eyes, they could be die any moment in battle and it could be prevented had they not hesitate to use their power. I could understand if it Koneko but Himejima-san? She older than me, what make her so fragile? You spoil them too much, be harsh on them. I give you this advice so in future none of them will abandon you like what Kiba did.

"The people who with you, they doesn't need to be spoiled. They need to be changed, Love is good thing Gremory-san I aware of that, true they all need Love especially people like Kiba after what he went through but you can't save anyone with Love. In fact, the condition could be getting worse"

Rias only silence from her cell phone. I don't know does she angry or listening at what I said since I can't see her so I continued

"The point Gremory-san, they stronger than you think. But since you spoil them too much, they become fragile. They are not toys or pet Gremory-san, they living being, treat them like one. Understand?"

(... ... ... I understand Issei-san...) Rias answered, her tone was strange (What you said is right... I also already think familiar thing ever since our battle against Kokabiel... Perhaps I treat them in wrong way, I plan to have talk with Kiba but I unsure where to begin with... And now you already talk to him, I really grateful for what you did.)

I smiled a little hearing that, it seems she start to be growing into better person. Good, she are more than I thought "Like I said, I just did what I have to Gremory-san. Now you better come take Kiba, it your job to comfort him as his big sister right?" I asked and stated at same time

(I will be there in any moment. Thank you Issei-san!) Rias said in happy tone (And... Could you call me by my first name Issei-san? We already not on neutral term anymore right?)

"Well... I guess I could do that, very well Rias-san. Have a nice day." I said to her

(Have a nice day as well Issei-san)

I hung up the phone before put it to my pocket back. My job to Kiba was done, now the rest was up to Rias. As I began to walk, I notice Xenovia who watching from far staring at me. When I already far from Kiba, she come and approach me

"Issei-sama, how are you? I see the battle! That marvelous! You not even break sweat." Xenovia praised with awe on her tone "Then again, it shouldn't be surprise. You are truly on different caliber."

I spare glance to her briefly before gaze back to the front "I just knock some sense to him... That boy was good person, he just lost. All I did was showing him the light, make his hatred gone and make him able to see what surround him."

"By beating him? Sorry Issei-sama, not mean to rude but I can't hear anything in there before. I about to come to you when he attacking but opponent at his caliber clearly not match for you so I decide to watch." Xenovia said, there no any malice in her tone it just simply a fact

"Relax Xenovia, you look so stiff." I replied simply "And one thing..." I stopped on my track and turned to her "I already talk with Kiba, so let finish yours as well. Xenovia, your stalking habit start to annoy me..." I said bluntly

Xenovia also stopped on her track she turned to me and began to glance at her surrounding, seeing we still alone and in forest she return her gaze to me

"I aware of that Issei-sama... But I wish to confirm something before I make my decision." Xenovia said with unease tone

"Decision?" I narrowed my eyes, does the Church already give her order to eliminate me? As far I knew there no letter come to house. The Church probably still undergo processing what I just did, they also probably aware that the Crimson Satan will come here to meet me soon so they won't move that fast

"Yes... It not order from Church!" She said quickly "I swear in name of God. I observe you for my own reason!" She stated while rising one hand in swearing manner

"Your own reason? You didn't try to find out my size aren't you?" I half joked with smirk. I expect her to be sputtered or blushing a little at least, but what I got was something more

"Your size? Do your mean your outfit? If it about your pant and cloth size then I already knew it. I also see your underwear, though I didn't know the normal size of your genital but I could tell at least it above average." She answered to me with straight face

It take everything I have to not gaped as I stare at her as if she just grown three monkey heads and six spider arms from her back. I clearly don't have any response but gaped at what she said

Does this girl doesn't know meaning of holding back or shame? To speak such vulgar thing with face like that... *sigh* great, another woman who lack of common sense like Asia

"What you wish to confirm?" I asked to the point

"I... I wish to see what kind of person are you Issei-sama so..." She paused in here, her muscle also went rigid for moment and she gulped "So I could offer my loyalty to you..."

What she said seems paused on my ears for moment before it resumed it path to my mind. After my brain finish processing what she said I blinked my eyes once

"Excuse me?" I asked, clearly not expect that answer from her "You wish to join me?"

"Asia has told me everything..." She said make me eat back the word I about to spew. Instantly, she fell to one knee like Knight in presence of King "Issei-sama, I, as well also like her, wish to join you!" She declared

I only silence, my face was stoic of any emotion as my eyes peer down at her. After a moment I open my mouth and ask "Why?" I tilted my head slightly "You wish to join me? You already have your own Master and your own goal, to change the Church so why?"

Xenovia only silence at my question, slowly she lift up her head and staring at me "Because I don't belong there..." She said make my eyes narrowed slightly "Issei-sama when I become Exorcist I did not did it with intention to become famous or what but to become someone right... Someone who stand on right path, using my power to help people.."

This girl...

"When I become Exorcist I was very ecstatic at my job. I train my skill, try my best to dispel my weakness. To put it simply Issei-sama, I'm very devoted person who act first rather than talk first." She said bluntly as her golden eyes peered at me, then she give me bitter smile "I was dubbed as Slashing Princess, you know why? Because I always cut down my enemy or target... I never ask, I never try to understand, when Church point my target I cut them down without hesitation

"I had kill many of Fallen Angel, Devil, other dark creatures or even Human that accused as Heretic and noted to be too dangerous to be let alive. When I began my first mission I didn't feel nervous or anything but eager, I feel eager to kill some Heresy and Villain. And when I cross them, I did not hesitate, not even once.

"Of course I'm not always obey their command, there time when doubt struck my mind 'Does I did the right thing?' 'This woman not even show any sign willing to fight, so why the Church wish her death?' Thing like that crossed in my mind but every time it happen I explained it to myself so thoroughly that I believed in it. By serving the Church I was serving God and God is ultimately a force of good. He has to be because He's God. The Biblical God was the only God that recorded to create Humanity after all, they are our Father and what he did was so amazing. That's how I justified it. I thought by serving the Church who serving. God, I was doing good deed.

"But now? God is dead, not just recently but he dead for long time, longer than my teacher or probably the current Pope. And now, I learn that all those deeds I thought I was doing for Him and for the good of others were for people who have been lying to us all along."

Her shoulders were shaking the whole time she spoke, her head lowered again and despite I can't see what her expression but I could tell she angry and also very sad

"I already decided to volunteer to staying here before you awake, it was very predictable they going to need someone that able to contacted in her... I volunteer myself because I can't stand the Church... I'm not strong like Irina and Jeanne-sempai who still have strong heart despite knowing the true nature of the Church... My heart not ready, the fury inside me still there and if I meet them now... I afraid I will do something rash... And make situation become worse to me... No, not just me but to the Church as well seeing I could accidentally speak the truth about our Lord fate

"I was planning to think what I going to do in future. Will I join back the Church? Should I went stray? Or should I become Evocati? Exorcists who sheathe their swords permanently but will draw them again if the Church is directly threatened. Serving the Church once more will bring anger to me further. But I don't feel I can hold my anger and keep following their order knowing all of them was hypocrite

"Becoming Evocati was out of option, I'm wielder of Durandal. Among thousand and hundred Exorcist, no one able to wield that mighty sword, it refuse them, those thousand and hundred who probably better than me. It refuse them but pick me, ME. In people eyes I'm the one that chosen by Durandal, if I sheath my sword and stop fighting then I will be looked down upon by all the people I knew. I will forever be known as the exorcist who wielded Durandal but couldn't find the strength to do anything with it."

"And stray..." Xenovia mouth curled to bitter smile "I really tempted to become one but if become one then what? I'm alone and the so many of the people in Church, I will be dead before I realize it. Not to mention when they aware I stole Durandal from them..."

She then rose her head again and stare at me "But then you awake from your sleep Issei-sama... And your speech..." The admiration on her eyes could put fanboy and fangirl to shame "I'm so awe by it! You bring realization to me! You remind me to what I wish in first place! And when I see you 'If I become stray then I will follow this man' that what I thought and for that, my Lord!" She lower her head again, bowing to me in respectful manner "Allow me to embark journey with you! To show the power of Humanity and protect them! I will be your most loyal Knight! Command me and I shall abide!"

I look at the blue haired girl that offering her loyalty to me. The words was sincere, I could tell it just by looking at her now who kneeling at me. A girl who join Exorcist with wish to helping people

This girl was one of them... One of the people that Kokabiel said, one of people who could be great person and show the might of Humanity

But before she able to she chained, wrapped by lies of the Church and turned to tool and weapon for them

She wish to help people just certain red haired man who want to be Hero

Who am I to deny her then? I, myself also foolish like her

"It will be hard..." I spoke for the first time ever since I asked her the question and she look up to me, her golden eyes peered at my steel-gray "I already plan to leaving from here after my meeting with Maou but try to delay it seeing you were here and watching me... But now you wish to join me, I probably will leave as soon I'm done with the Devil... And when you join me my enemies won't be only Bible Faction, it could be the World itself stand against me. Are you willing to follow me? Follow this man who in future held nothing but harsh time and even despair? Following man who oppose the current nature of the World?"

"I will my Lord." Xenovia answered immediately, there no any hesitation in her tone, she rose one arm and crossed it to her chest "I shall be your Sword and your Knight! Command me and aim me to your enemy and my sword shall strike them down!" She declared proudly

I stare down at her, my lip curled to small smile seeing the determination she display "Very well then Xenovia... I accept you as my companion, you will be my Knight from now on. I will give you my trust, I will fight at your side. I won't treat you as subordinate but my friend, someone equal and could be depended. However..." I narrowed my eyes and my glare turned to cold "Make any attempt to betray me, and I will make sure you will regret it for your whole life."

"In name of Spirit of Lord that fell in protecting Humanity and my pride as Knight, I swear I won't betray you!" Xenovia responded my threat with words that spoke very strong loyalty

That's more than enough for me

"Good then... Now let us depart Xenovia, we will discuss further matter in house. We could use some small snack while planning your job." I stated

"Yes, My Lord!" Xenovia replied as she stand and follow me

It seems I found someone who could be my Saber in future

* * *

I stare at the woman in front of me who suddenly sit at chair on opposite side of mine. It just one day after I comfort Kiba andthe school already opened again

Right now I was in middle of lunch break, I was wishing to go to roof but Koneko said she want to eat in canteen, don't know why

So here I am, waiting for Koneko until this strange girl suddenly sit in front of me. She not that bad looking actually and could enter top 10 beauty in this school in my opinion. Twin ponytail brown hair that tied with yellow ribbon with part of her bang that frame over her forehead, green eyes, slim figure and clad in Kuoh Academy uniform

And before I could speak anything she already took one bento I made for Koneko -I made five box for her you know- then open it and rudely began to eat it

"Excuse me but who are you?" I asked to her while knitting my eyebrow together

The woman who just eating the lunchbox blinked her yellow eyes in middle of chewing her food. She narrowed her eyes and gulp the food before smirked "Didn't recognize me? Issei?" She spoke

Her voice absurdly familiar

"That voice... Aika?" I asked while blinking in surprise

"Hmph! You got that right Issei!" Aika admitted "I'm surprise you didn't recognize me? Am I change that much?" She asked as she take pose

To be honest... The change indeed drastic, when she wearing glasses she only look like ordinary girl with one level average appearance but now her level increase six or seven times!

Does she also feel like this when she saw me change after I got my Blank-class card activated?

"Well yeah... You look better like this, really..." I said truthfully "You already looking good before but now was something else."

Aika stared at me with wide eyes before her face turning red, she began to playing with her hair while steal glance to me "R-Really?"

"Yup!" I nodded "This actually suit you quite much... In fact..." I narrowed my eyes at her and leaned forward to get better view, she promptly lean back unconsciously "You look familiar..." I said before blinked "Yeah, you look like someone from anime... Are you cosplaying her?"

"W-What?!" Aika yelled, she sounds indignant "H-How could you accuse me like that?! This is my own make up damnit!"

"Really? But I swear I had look your appearance... And to be honest you cute but not as cute as her." I stated nonchalantly make her eyebrow twitched "I mean this appearance almost make you look like cute and innocent girl. And we all knew you are anything but innocent." I said, smirking at her

"Hey! I'm still Innocent Maiden in heart and body you know!" She retorted

"In body? Maybe but heart? A maiden who make someone little sister wish to have her cherry popped by her big brother? Yeah, right." I snorted sarcastically make her glared further "But you use green lens contact?"

"Well, I was planning to try brown or blue but I guess green has it own merit. You, yourself use gray? That very not suited." Aika deadpanne

"Sempai?"

Familiar voice come and I turned to see Koneko arrive but to my surprise, she not alone. There Ravel with her who bringing her lunch box as well

"Koneko, hello." I greeted "I never thought you will bring Phenex-san with you though."

"She insist coming with me." Koneko said, there some displeased on her voice

"I-I just wish to give this cake to you Issei-sama as expression of gratitude when you invite us dinner to your place!" Ravel stammered while glancing away from me

Cake? She made one for me? Well, I guess I could use some dessert seeing I didn't made one

"You not need to do that for me Phenex-san but since you already made it I guess I might as well accept it. Why don't you two take a seat?" I offered to them and they did

It was then they realize Aika who spare brief glance to them before resumed to eat, Koneko meanwhile looking at Aika with look that try to guess who she is

"That my food." She stated as she see the food currently Aika munched. She also give glare to her as if some beast just watching it prized teasure stolen in front of it eyes, the look she give could make any lesser men tremble instantly

But Aika not fazed, she shift her gaze back to Koneko and her eyes meet with Koneko's "So?" Aika replied nonchalantly "You eat mine last time." She said before resuming her food

I could tell Koneko glare become deepened as she narrowed her hazel eyes and peering at the yellow-err green eyed woman

"Koneko, I will make extra one for you tomorrow." I said as I try to subdue her anger. Really, can't have her becoming Berserker now just because she lost her food right?

Hearing that Koneko turned to me, then her eyes shifted back to Aika, glaring at the girl who eat her food with nonchalant face. Her expression now almost like some chick that confused which one her mother except the different she confused either she take my offer or pummel Aika now

Afraid for Aika live, I decide to give last nail

"I will make dessert for you as well.."

And it work as Koneko instantly turned to me, her attention now fully to me as she staring at me as if I offer her treasure from God -or Satan in her case-

"Really?" She asked with tone that resemble children promised toy

"Yep." I nodded

"Pinky promise?" She asked again as she rise her pinky finger make me put dull face. What are you? Five years old brat?

"Yeah, yeah pinky promise." I sighed as I tangle her finger with mine "Now could you two sit please.."

The two did as I asked, both of them at my sides -which make me could feel glares from men and woman in canteen-. Ravel who just sit narrowed her eyes at Aika

"Who this girl Issei-sama?" Ravel asked, Koneko also look curious as she give analytical look to Aika

"-sama? Really Issei? Are you into BDSM now?" Aika shot amused look at me while saying that and glancing to Ravel with leering eyes

Ravel was in instant blushing again, Koneko eyes seems widened as she hear Aika voice, probably recognize her in instant

"H-How vulgar! I-I'm not into that relationship with Issei-sama!" Ravel denied instantly "I call him like that because he's someone who deserve proper respect!"

At that Aika make thoughtful face, scrunched her face and rub her chin in thinking manner, her eyes then gazed to me for moment before nodded

"Well... I guess I could said he are person who could be respected." She agreed "But really? Calling him -sama in public quite much isn't it?"

"Everyone call Rias-san with such honorific in public without caring." Ravel pointed

"Point taken." Aika snorted "Well, can't be helped. I mean, it not everyday you see someone almost perfect in inhumane manner."

Hearing that I blinked, that was very terrifying way to describe Rias. Then again, it should be expected from Aika, sometime what she speak was very close to the truth

"Maybe I should call you Issei-sama as well eh?" Aika asked me with twinkle in her eyes and smirk in suggestive manner

"Please don't, just have you looking at me already make me feel violated." I denied instantly and it was true, deny it all you want but if you male and have someone who could judging male genital just by looking at your crotch you will find it scary as well

"Why thank you! I feel flattered!" Aika declared smugly "It boost my inner perversion!"

I clearly don't know what to said anymore facing that proclamation

""Pervert."" Koneko and Ravel chorused with disdain in their faces

Aika merely snorted "Please! Like you two didn't wish to know his size!"

The two younger girls hearing that blushed instantly, their faces take dreamy expression for moment before gone and replaced by glare

"You bring shame to woman!"

"Pervert..."

Aika only laughing while waving her hand in dismissive manner at them. I let out sigh as I witnessing the entire conversation. Really, just what I do to deserve this? Where all the peaceful lunch time I have in past?

"By the way, Class Visit will be come soon." I commented before they could start make any strange conversation "Your parent will visit this year Aika?"

Aika originally not from Kuou Town, she was from Kansai region, around Osaka. She come here with her cousin. I don't know more about her other than her parent working as business man in there, Aika come to this city because she bored living in big one, that what she told me

"Yeah, they will come this year." Aika said, her voice contain small eagerness "Two weeks ago when I told them about this they said they can't come but few days ago they inform me they can!"

She sounds quite happy while telling me this. Well, I guess I can't blame her, any normal person will happy to spend their time with their family.

"Congratulation then..." I said to her with grunt "But what make it change?"

Aika shrugged at my question "Something about wish to meet someone in here. And since they already here so they wish to attend to the visit."

I see... A businessman come to here? That was quite unique, this city wasn't that big. It more like place for people to take break or wish to live in free way. Then again, there plenty businessman in this city as well so I guess it just normal

"Issei-sama, here the cake I made." Ravel offered me and I nodded

"Thank you, I will try it now okay?" I sliced the cake a bit and chomp it "Its good... Yeah, it very good actually."

Ravel beamed at my praise immediately "Really?"

"Yeah. Did you have someone teaching you or it from recipe?" I asked

"It from recipe actually and it my first try too." Ravel answered with slight blush "I-I was afraid it won't satisfy you seeing you were pretty good chef."

"Nonsense." I waved my hand while popped in the cake "While I'm good cook but I always accepting someone else food, they made it with their whole heart and who am I to deny someone hard work?" I asked while eating another slice. Though I still going to deny Mittelt food even if she made it with her whole heart, seriously that girl had no talent in cooking so it better if she never touch kitchen

"Issei-sama!" Ravel whispered to me, her face taking dreamy expression and there small blush adorn her cheeks

Inwardly I grimaced seeing her, while I'm quite dense but I'm not that dense, this girl now bordering to become my fangirl or even already become one

Great... Just what I need before I wish to depart from city, crush from daughter of High-class Devil. This will be problem when I start my journey, I already can see it

"Anyway! I will eat the rest in home." I close the box again and give Ravel small smile "Thank you Phenex-san.."

"Anytime Issei-sama!" Ravel replied happily "Please call me by my name, Phenex-san was my Father tittle."

"Well if you say so..." I agreed with nod

It was then I notice strange look on Aika look, she have sly smirk on her face and gleam on her eyes. I don't know what she thinking and doesn't wish to know so I only silence. Koneko also send small displeased look while munching the third lunch box she eat, her red eyes bore at me and Ravel. How cute! Does she jealous? Is this mean I got another little sister?

Wait! Wait! Red?

I turned to Koneko instantly, the girl seems surprise at my act but I ignore her and focus to her eyes again. It was hazel, okay maybe it just my feeling. Or it actually happen and her eyes become red due to anger?

"Sempai?" Koneko called me, she tilted her head and staring at me with pure curiosity

Oh. My. GOD!

It take everything I have to not let out squeal and glomp her, she really cute! Gufuuu! If only we alone now perhaps I will did it but since we are in canteen and crowd

Suddenly I feel something hitting my head and I yelped, turned I see Aika stare at me with smirk and twirling spoon on her hand "Issei I knew you had beast inside you but try to cage it, you look like you wish to lick whole Koneko body."

Small pink hue appear on my cheeks and Koneko, the white haired girl quickly pop down her head and refusing to meet my gaze and I turned away to not meet hers. Damn! Am I really put strange face?

It was then I also notice Ravel shoot glare to the white haired girl as well, no doubt she jealous to Koneko and scowled

Normally this is where Ddraig will make snide comment but he didn't. I don't know what he did but when I try to talk to him he ignore me and said he need some time, there something he wish to see

I wonder what he mean by that? Could it be there connection between Class-card inside me and him? I'm not quite understand about it since Zelretch didn't talk much about it too, I already insist to knew it but he only said I will found out later

And no matter what I did, even I threatened to use Gáe Bolg to shove his ass he not even afraid and only laughed while dismissing me. Damn that vampire, I swear one day I going to find what he afraid of and then stuck it to his bed during he sleep so I could heard his scream in morning!

* * *

It happen when I was on my way to Asia, Mittelt and Xenovia place the three of them staying at the house Zelretch bought and surprisingly quite easy admitting each other presence

Though there small arguing between Xenovia and Mittelt but they two tolerate each other and willing to accept if they make mistake and won't hesitate to apologize

I notice there someone try to tamper Boundary Field around the street where the house were and in that moment I already Reinforce my leg and dashed as fast as I could

This person, whoever he or she were tampering with Boundary Field. But I didn't feel he/she wish to break it, it more like he/she try to figure it out how it made and work. Well I only could say good luck with that, even I doubt Kokabiel or higher being able to tamper it

One thing that very sure, Zelretch Boundary Field was very, very strong. He only made two, one for my house and the place he bought. To put it simply, Zelretch Boundary field was almost like safe house or unofficial HQ for us, it allow us to detect is there someone after us or thing like that even if we are in most relax or vulnerable moment

It wasn't even take one minute to arrive since I already on my way to there in first place, as soon I landed on one roof from neightbor house I granted by view of three person that standing outside exactly where the limit of the Boundary Field was

One thing that they have in common, they all blonde which mean obviously they are foreigner. There one man and to woman

The man and woman must be notice me the moment I arrive as they instantly turned to me, staring at my form who crouching in roof. It seems it no use being stealthy, so I jumping down

The moment I landed my outfit already disperse into particles, replaced by my black armor and red scarf. I maybe not mastered Magecraft quite well but changing cloth like this wasn't hard

"Alright." I grunted as I slowly stand "Didn't mean to be rude but tampering with Boundar-" I paused and my eyes widened when I caught their appearance fully

The man was foreigner, somewhere from europe. I knew it the moment my eyes landed on him. His blonde hair reaching to below his neck, it style was quite shaggy but not too wild, there small part of his hair that turned to braid. His eyes were blue-green similar like Rias, he wearing glasses as well and wore black business suit

The first woman was a girl, probably at same age like Shizune or one year older -which mean around 13 or 14- and while she petite as well but her body seems more developed than Shizune too. She without doubt are beauty, cute even, surpassing Shizune perhaps. She have cerulean blue eyes that similar like Kokabiel, her blonde hair was made into curled up motion that reach her shoulder. She also wearing business suit but the color was purple and it style also suited for woman or secretary

But she not the one that caught my attention neither the man but the last one

Blonde hair that tied into single bun, one strand popped up, having two bangs framed sides of her face and part of her forehead, wearing white tank top that covered with crimson leather jacket, short blue jeans and black biking shoes.

With green eyes and face that very, very familiar to someone who I see only in dream

"Saber?" I wheezed out with wide eyes and shock

It was without doubt Saber, Saber from Fourth and Fifth Grail War from EMIYA world! That frame of face! That eyes, and that petite figure,

Without doubt it was Saber, Arturia Pendragon, the once and future King of Britain

And in that instant my mind began to work

What the hell?! How could she be in here?! No! More importantly how could she exist in here?! Does Zelretch play another trick?! Pulling her from her World?! Trying to see how my expression?!

Countless question flashed in my mind as I stare at her. I could feel my heart ached somehow, there some unexplainable and gnawing sensation as I stare at her beautiful and royal face

"Excuse me!"

I blinked, snapping from my dazed state due to voice that insert to my mind. Turned me back from my mind and I stare at the trio, the one that call me was the little girl, Saber-like woman meanwhile look into me small being creeped look and the blonde guy give me analytical eyes

"Sir! Are you okay?" The small girl ask me

"Ah? Ah? Yes! Yes! I'm fine." I said as I regaining my composure, clearing my throat to make me calm further "I apologize for my behavior before, especially to you miss." I stared at the Saber-like woman in here and give her apologetic look "I must be leave some negative impression to you, please forgive me. It just your face remind me to someone I knew.." I said politely to the girl that very looks like Saber

"No shit duh!" She said rudely

And with that all the image I have about her shattered

It take everything I have to not gaped at her. The tone she use and the words she spew out was completely 540° from what I expect of someone who look alike Saber.

However now I look more close, I finally see she different from Saber. First, her eyes not green emerald but cerulean blue like the small girl. And second, while she have similar look but her blonde hair seems more colored than Saber

This woman is not Saber... She quite different now when I see it more close

"Oi! You give me that look again!"

"Ah! Apologize miss." I apologized again to her, okay she clearly not Saber seeing she very rude like this "But like I said you remind me of someone I knew in past." I then put serious face at them and they also seems notice the atmosphere changed "Now since it already done could you three tell me why you three tampering with my Boundary Field?" I asked sternly

The trio blonde glanced at each other, it was the child who answered me while rubbing her backhead sheepishly "Sorry! It just I really interested. I never seen Boundary Field like this so I really curious! Onii-sama already try to stop me but my curiosity get better of me!" She clap her hands together and do little bow "Please forgive me Hyoudou-sama!" She said in sincere tone

If I surprise I clearly hide it well, a child who interested on Magecraft? Hmm a Magician perhaps then? I stare at her, try to find lie or flaw in her words but I found none and she were being genuine about it "Its okay then. No harm done but please refrain from doing similar thing in future." I said to her "Now you all obviously knew me and wish to said something, I'd like to invite you all to my place but first I need to know you all name too."

"Indeed, how rude of us to not introduce ourselves." The man said with nod "My name Arthur Pendragon of House Pendragon."

Arthur what? And house of what?!

"My name Le Fay Pendragon of House Pendragon as well!" The small girl introduced herself while lift both sides of her skirt and do small bow

"Mordred Pendragon of House Pendragon." Saber-like woman introduce herself and I could tell there small disdain in her voice even it almost couldn't be heard

Pendragon... House?

This... Is clearly unexpected... Rather than mythology faction it was Human who found me first...

Great... This is become more troublesome now, if the Church that come it could be settled but to have Pendragon family come after me was...

My Luck really turned to E now isn't it? Great, just great...

* * *

Kuou Central Building was the tallest building in Kuoh City. It enabled you see the whole city because the city itself not large, it could be categorized as small city

The building usually used by Issei to observe the whole city to make sure none crime could happen

However today it wasn't Issei who use it

Two figure stand in there, one was look like at late twenties while the other clearly like teenager, he were younger or older than Issei

"I never thought Kokabiel will act like that." The older man speak, his tone was bitter and filled with sadness "I knew he always have soft spot to Human but to think he betray us secretly... I really didn't see it coming until it too late..."

Kokabiel always like that. He was without doubt was smart and cunning, sometime even could surpass him. What happen week ago was proof of that.

It come without warning, one night all the device on Grigori place was malfunction, including their tracking device. It caused quite panic in there and it take fifteen minutes to repair them all and when they see their sensor caught large numbers of Fallen Angel in Kuou City it caused further panic and uproar

They already about to send reinforcement, Azazel even prepared to go to city with Vali and Shemhaza but they can't go there. The whole city was sealed! Sealed using their devices! It was the devices that Azazel made in past and thought broken from Great War, some kind of space/time devices that seal area for certain amount of times

It worked by taking the nature energy, Mana in the World and isolated the area. It not using any part of Dimensional Gap like Rating Game but pure the World itself

It worked in past once before it broken

And week ago Kokabiel somehow able to fix it! It worked once more! Though afterward it blowed into pieces, it seems the machine only could work once again

"Though I admit Kokabiel dead was unexpected. He, after all strong." The teenager said with grunt of respect "He are one of Cadre who could stand against me after all and might be able to push me to Juggernaut Drive."

The older man spare glance to his companion and sighing "Is that all what you want to say about him Vali?" His voice was sounds very disappointed

"Well..." Vali rubbed his chin "I guess his sense of humor sometime could work, he does have good one. At least he the most sanest one among you all."

"Hey! I take offense of that!"

"You, had no right to talk Azazel. The second one that sanest was Shemhaza, you probably could be the fourth or fifth one most insane." Vali deadpanned make Azazel blanched

"I hate you." Azazel grumbled before he stare back at the city "But still... To think it was Human who kill him... And without any power of Sacred Gear?" Even Azazel must admit he very surprised, Kokabiel was one of top fighter in Grigori

Among Cadre only Kokabiel that always active, the other simply try to hide in their own regret or become lazy sometime due to that -which is shame Azazel admit he also one of those-. Kokabiel meanwhile always active, honing his skills and went out

Kokabiel alone could take down the entire army of Ultimate-class Devil and win, even Azazel no doubt he could beat one of the current Yondai Maou

And now to see he dead against Human? Granted he was Sekiryuutei but according to story from Sirzechs when the Crimson Satan approach him to warn him about his lacky, Hyoudou Issei slay Kokabiel with his own power

Azazel could understand if it was someone like Vasco. Heck! In past Vasco able to toe on toe with Kokabiel! But he was on his prime, he already went through many battle and far older than Hyoudou Issei -in Human age standard of course-

And now to find 17 years old boy able to beat Kokabiel...

Ohhh this will be enter World record obviously, a boy who not even reach his twenty slay the mighty Angel of Stars without any Sacred Gear or modern power but just by his own power and Magecraft. If Hyoudou Issei wish to start his legend then he already did great job in prologue

Kokabiel love for Human was not secret to Azazel, even in past when Azazel manipulate them Kokabiel openly against it and it not rare they try to stick spears to each other throat

"This Sekiryuutei interesting..." Vali said, on his hand was a paper with picture of Hyoudou Issei "His family had no history other than being merchant, there nothing special about them. Yet, Hyoudou Issei who come from family of nothing able to slay Angel that even recorded in Bible." He remarked while grinning in feral manner "With nothing but his own Magecraft and power..."

Azazel notice the look on Vali eyes and narrowed his eyes, his jovial demeanor gone instantly "Vali, don't do anything rash." He said gravely

"I know, I know. Though I really interested, perhaps a small spar would-"

"We come here to talk with him. I actually just fine by myself but you insist to come here and promise won't attack him if he not make move first." Azazel continued and Vali glanced at him, his ice blue orbs meet with Azazel's purples. For once Vali not see the Azazel that spend time with countless woman and hide in his lab but he see Azazel who able to escape from his prison and wounded Raphael even after he weakened through his sealed state "Don't make me strike you by myself Vali..." He warned with grave tone

This is Azazel the Scapegoat and the Angel that teach about making weapons to Human

It give chill to Vali spine and also excitement at same time, part of his mind wondering just how it feels to face the Governor of Grigori in his full power

"I knew, I already promised. You didn't need to threatened me." Vali grunted, he not intimidated just annoyed "I just interested to him. Could it be he destined to be someone great among his peers?"

"Just like you eh?" Azazel asked, his demeanor softened slightly

Vali reply only have his smirk widened as he stare down at the city, the paper on his hand slowly crumbled like it made of dirt, blowed away by the strong winds in height

"Yeah... Just like me..." Vali said

He was after all, great-grandson of Lucifer who possess Divine Dividing, one of thirteen Longinus

* * *

 **Yep! News one already out! Hopefully you all love it!**

 **There small conversation between Kiba and Issei as well. It like I said, this story focus to Issei not other people. He will be in good terms or at least be friend with Rias & Sona peerage but in future there chance he will become their enemy as well**

 **And Xenovia has decide to go with Issei! Oh yeah! We got another one! There plenty more to go!**

 **He in here give small talk to Rias and she accept it because she knew Issei is trusted person after facing Kokabiel for them, in her eyes Issei now are like veteran or senior in aspect of life**

 **And another small moment with Aika, rejoice everyone who wish for her appearance because she had reappear! And yes! She change her appearance, I sure you all already knew who I based her new looks**

 **And Pendragon Family make appearance! I bet none of you see that right?! Hahaha! Of course! It was surprise I made! And there extra as well, Mordred Pendragon! Another surprise for you all! Hahaha! This one will be slight different from the one in my other fic "CDECEK!"**

 **And yep! Vali and Azazel finally made appearance! Oh Issei going to be super busy handling them! And he were thinking to leave from town! He should do that the moment he take down Kokabiel! Now many people come for him!**

 **Next chapter will be meeting with Pendragon Family of course! And start of Class Visit! For you who wish meeting of Serafall and Issei! Ohhh the time was close! It could be in next chapter or two more! Hahahahaha! It will be hillarious I assure you!**

 **This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	19. Guest from Various Places (II)

**Chapter** **18\. Guest from Various Places (II)**

* * *

"So..." I stare at the trio blonde who sit in front of me while leaned on sofa "Could you three said the reason why House of Pendragon come here?"

It just been fifteen minutes ever since our meeting, after snapping from my thought I instantly bring them to house and order Asia to make some tea for us. Xenovia and Mittelt immediately went to living room, they now stand behind me while observing the trio

Xenovia wearing dark green t-shirt and short orange pants while Mittelt wore blue tank top and short yellow pant. Despite their relaxation I still could tell they also wary as well, ready to strike if something happen

The trio in front of me didn't show any sign of attacking. Arthur and Le Fay take polite and formal position to sit while Mordred... Well she seems like person who do anything she wish, right now she bluntly looking around while sitting as if trying to checking something interesting in here

To be honest I really surprise, to think House of Pendragon will come to me-no, I knew they would come but I never expect it will be this fast.

"Straight to the point I see." Arthur said with approving tone as he look back at me "We wish to confirm the rumor, one of our subordinate that serve the Church hear that you use Caliburn to defeat Kokabiel, Angel of Stars." He tilted his head slightly here "Is that correct?"

"Yes... Yes it is." I confirmed, not even make any attempt to deny it

"Then we have request Hyoudou-san." Arthur said "Could we see the sword with our own eyes?"

I stare at them, my face was stoic as I considering my reply. After a moment I finally decided "Why should I?" I asked "For all I knew, you all could be trying something the moment I pull that sword." I said "Or worse, you three impostor that claiming from House of Pendragon." I added

The three of them reacted in their own way at my words. Arthur narrowing his eyes, his face remain calm but I could tell there intensity in his eyes. Le Fay expression was one of surprise while Mordred do 'blink blink' motion before she grinned sharply

"This guy got guts. I like him." Mordred commented with approving tone. Somehow I able to know what kind of person she already, battle maniac one great..

I feel so flattered

Please note the sarcasm

Arthur adjusting his glasses, his blue-green eyes bore at me in analytical manner "And pray... What make you didn't believe in us?"

"How about you come without informing any Devils in this city or try to tampering with my Boundary Field?" I said sarcastically in tone that will make certain white haired counter guardian proud

Mordred let out snort at my remark, apparently she not even offended in fact she amused. Le Fay only glanced to Arthur who remain calm and not showing any sign to be displeased

"You do have a point about that one. Very well then, we will show you the proof." Arthur responded and he glanced at Xenovia behind me "You from Church correct?"

"Yes.." Xenovia admitted, her face also stoic

"Then you should knew the last Excalibur Fragments along with Caliburn were stored into Pendragon House rather than Church right?"

Xenovia furrowed her eyebrow, I also give her questioned look and she seems caught it before slowly nodded "Yes." She confirmed again

"Good..." Arthur nodded back "Then allow me to show you." He extend one hand forward, then glowing golden light appear through it. I could sense wash of magic that hit me, it remind me to the way Servant pull out their weapon.

The light then start to dying, it reverted and slowly began to gone. In place of the light now was single sword, it crafted in medieval europe style, it guard color was yellow and it hilt was black, there also red jewels as decoration on part of it edge

"This is Excalibur Ruler, the one that entrusted in our family along with Caliburn." Arthur said as he present the sword to me "Is this enough proof? I assure you it was the real deal..."

I stare at the sword, he doesn't need to said the last part actually. The moment my eyes lay on this sword I already knew what is this, doesn't need to test it anymore, this sword indeed the last fragments of the broken Excalibur in this world

The one that give the wielder ability to make people submit to it, and not stop into there it even able to control elemental attack like spell or such thing

"I guess this is more than enough." I said as I return my gaze to Arthur "Though I'm surprise you show it directly to me like this."

"To be honest I actually wish to make small conversation but seeing you seems like not someone who wish to wasting time I think it better if I show it directly." Arthur answered as he shift his glasses make me smirked

"Why thank you Your Highness." I said in fake respectful tone make Mordred snickered "Since you already show yours then I will show mine." I extend one hand and began to concentrate, my mind drifted to one particular sword, the sword that choose, the sword that make Saber into King "Trace On."

Golden light appear, brighter than the one that Arthur just summon, brighter than any light that I see, even surpassing Kokabiel mighty spear that able to illuminate city, it holy power even able to vaporize Devil just by stand near it.

One of Legendary Holy Sword that capable to slay even Maou just by one swing

Caliburn

Everyone who saw the sword astonished by it. Arthur who put calm face until now show awe expression, his sister and Mordred also same as they stare at the sword in my hand. Even Xenovia who had see it before left speechless as her eyes peered at the Holy Sword I held, Mittelt, and Asia also same

As the light dying, the sword was on my palm and I present it to them, placing it on table

Arthur still never put away his gaze from the sword, his eyes followed it as it were on table and he extend one hand. Then he paused as if he just strucked and he turned to me "May I?" He asked to me

"Go on." I grunted and gestured to him with my hand

Arthur then grasp the sword slowly, his fingers slipped to the hilt and he lift it up with careful as if it were fragile and treasure that couldn't be measured

His eyes began to move, mesmerizing every part of the sword and his fingers trailed the rune that marked on it like researcher that eager to observing unfamiliar and new symbol

"This is..." He whispered

"Onii-sama..." Le Fay called "Is it..." She trailed off when see her brother nodded with dazed expression

"Yes... Its real, without doubt." Arthur confirmed still in awe as he seeing the sword

"But how can it be?! I mean! The sword was with-!" Le Fay close her mouth in middle of her speak, her eyes was wide and filled with disbelief

Arthur eyes that latched to Caliburn removed and he turned to me, his eyes were sharp "Could you wield it?" He asked

Before I able to answer Xenovia who behind me snorted, gaining everyone attention "Wield it? He use that Sword to slay Kokabiel." She stated in rather smug tone

Mordred who hearing that whistled, she give me grin, it was feral and clearly not suited to her face that look alike Saber "Really? Man, that was cool of you." She praised

"Thanks." I grunted, this girl make me unease for some reason. The way she talk is so wrong, seeing someone like Saber but act like this was disturbing strangely

Arthur who silence ever since asking me put back the sword and close his eyes, he seems in deep thought for moment before reopen it "This sword indeed Caliburn, it can't be denied." He put the sword back to table and his eyes focused on me "But there one problem.."

He then moved his hand to space once again, and the space distorted, it almost like watching something from anime movie where the air itself opened, splitted

And then it I feel it

Familiar power and light. It was very similar to the one that I just summon one minute ago, the light that surpassing one of Cadre of Grigori, forged by hands of Biblical God in this World

As Arthur pull his hand from the space, it appear. Unlike mine, this one was different . It was longer, it guard also larger, wider and gold colored, it hilt was dark gray and it edge straight long

This is...

"This is Caliburn..." Arthur told me "Our Caliburn..." He said, he emphasized the words of 'our'

"B-B-But how could it be?! There no way same sword could exist at same time!" Le Fay almost yelled "D-Does that mean the Caliburn Hyoudou-sama held is fake?!"

Fake? Now that was something that familiar to me

"No..." Arthur shook his head "The feeling I get when holding Hyoudou-san Caliburn, it was without doubt Caliburn. Difference it is, but there no doubt it Caliburn." He said as he glancing at the sword in table

I could tell despite he sounds calm he now panic, there also fear inside it. Fear of not understand what happen, his brain must be can't comprehend what he see now. Even Le Fay also nervous, her gaze shifted to Caliburn in table and the one in Arthur hand, the same also occur to Mordred as her playful and relax behavior is gone now

"How?" Arthur asked, his eyes glued to me and it try to dissect me as if I some kind of alien from outer space

"I have no obligation to answer that." I said stoically, I could tell he about to protest but I continue before he able to "I show you Caliburn because your family supposed to be the one that possess it, I show it so you not accuse me as thief. However how I did it is something that only belong to me, you have no right to know."

Arthur close his mouth hearing that, for once I see his calm face gone and turned to scowl. It was obvious he quite upset but he able to hold himself "Fine then. I guess you have your own privacy and we can respect that..."

"Good then... Now is there anything else you wish to said?" I asked straightly

"No..." Arthur said and I see Le Fay glanced at him in surprise "For now no... But I assure you, you still not see the last of us..." He added

It wasn't threat actually despite it sounds like one. What he mean was he need to discuss it with his house first and ask what they should do next.

"Then make sure contact us first before you come." I said nonchalantly as I pick paper and give it to him "That's number of this house, call it first before coming so thing like before not happen." I stated and Le Fay had decency to blush slightly while looking sheepish

"We understand." Arthur said as he stand, the two females follow him "We will see you again in future Hyoudou-san."

"Hn. Careful on your way." I replied and he nodded. Without any further words he then leaving, Mordred following him but she give me small grin and approving look before leaving, Le Fay meanwhile

"Thanks for the tea and food Hyoudou-sama. It nice to have conversation with you, until next time." She said politely and also bowed to me. Well this girl was something isn't she?

"No problem, it also pleasure to have chat with you all." I replied in polite tone "And don't forget to tell the Devils in this area about your coming."

Le Fay nodded at my words, she smile politely to me before leaving as well. I then told Asia to go and company them to outside, she nodded before following them

It wasn't long before Asia returned and I feel their presence completely gone from the Boundary Field around this area, afterward I let out sigh that I been hold

This is going to be complicated, I can feel it.

"This going to be problem isn't it Issei-sama?" Xenovia asked what I was thinking and I nodded

"Truthfully, I never thought it will be Pendragon Family who come first." I said to them, Xenovia, Mittelt and Asia now were sitting in front of me

"Issei right..." Mittelt added "No offense, your battle with Kokabiel was big news Issei. But not that big, there no way Church, Devils or Fallen Angel will spread the rumors and also there no way in hell it going to be this fast if it spread!"

What Mittelt said is right, completely right. That's why I troubled now. Even if it going to spread but it shouldn't be this fast! It just a week! I could understand if it two week or month but one week?!

That was absolutely absurd, gossip not supposed to spread in that way. Unless your leader declare it openly, which is something near impossible. On what purpose they declare it? Bible Faction knew they now were on the corner

If they found out Kokabiel who was one of Leader of Grigori it could provoke war, new war. Losing one Cadre mean losing one of very important piece in Chess game. The war I talking about wasn't civil war in Bible Faction, the leader of each faction will able to handle their peers and subordinate but the problem will be about other faction!

I sure they already suspicious on Bible Faction, their God was dead. Many even already conclude this and the reason why not make move was because politic

Pendragon Family was in England, a country that very far from here. I could understand if the Church tell them but what I don't understand was how they come here first?

Unless...

"Mole..." I breathed out grimly "There mole in Church, not just there but Devils and Fallen Angels as well." I said

"Mole...?" Xenovia show surprise look, not just her but everyone

"Hold on!" Mittelt said, her face show confusion "What kind of mole we talking about?" She demanded

"The one that digging the ground." I said sarcastically make her glared to me

"Your sarcasm doesn't needed Issei!" She huffed her cheeks in annoyance "I mean okay! We have Mole! So what? I sure as hell all faction does!"

"It not like that..." Asia was surprisingly the one who speak, her eyes glued at me with concern "There something more right?"

"Asia right... What mole I mean is not the one that work inside Bible Faction..." I confirmed as I stare at them all "But outside..."

"You mean..." Xenovia eyes widened, she clearly realize now what I mean

"Yes... The one that Kokabiel spoke of..." I said while nodding

 ** _"Ah right. You are strong Issei... But it not enough... Nowhere near enough... The one you will face soon in future are monster even surpassing me Issei... You don't have a months, Humanity could not be saved with this amount of strength. If you can't then perhaps it better to kill you now..."_**

New enemies...

The one that targeting Bible Faction... They was the one who spread this rumor. They must be have network already that work the moment my battle with Kokabiel out

But why? Why they spread it? What they intent to do? What they wish for? Destruction of Bible Faction? That was possible one but what it connection with me?

Ughhh...

Speaking about Bible Faction there something else I need to talk about too

"Xenovia. Are there any news from Church?" I asked

"Yes." Xenovia nodded, she pull out phone and show it to me "They was calling this morning, they said they will send someone come here. They wish to talk about the Holy Swords you able to create..." She said

I see... So it was like what I thinking, they want to talk about those fragments to me. Seeing my ability I had no doubt they wish to recruit me

"Do you have any idea who they send?" I asked

"Yes." Xenovia grimaced a little at my question while answering, something that I notice "They send Griselda Quarta."

Griselda Quarta...

The moment she spoke that name I notice Asia and Mittelt also stiffened, it was no doubt just from the name this figure must be another strong one

This time I also knew it, after Ewald come here I study about Church more and who the one top notch in there. Griselda Quarta said to be one of top five female exorcist from Church, she and her companion was facing group of High-class Devils in past and manage to win, unscathed

Someone who not possess Bloodline and Sacred Gear. Only able to wield Holy Sword just like Ewald, however unlike Ewald or all Exorcist I meet until now she specialize in ranged weapon. Bow and arrow was her main weapon, something that quite rare actually. I looking forward meeting her, it not everyday you found fellow archer after all

"Quarta... Does she related to you?" I asked as I recall Xenovia full name when I read history of her weapon

"Y-Yeah." Xenovia admitted, I noted her body still stiff as if recalling something bad "We not related in blood though but she my legal guardian, we come from the same institution."

Legal guardian huh? That was quite something, judging by Xenovia reaction I conclude Griselda is some woman that bordering to Yandere personality

"When she will come?"

"In next two days..."

Next two days... Just one day after Class Visit done... They must be aware of my meeting with Maou that's why they send their exorcist to come just after my meeting with them

God... My schedule so tight now isn't it? And there so many things I have to think as well. Meeting with Maou tomorrow, then with Griselda and there problem of Pendragon family as well!

I rubbed my temple while closing my eyes, headache was the only thing I feel now "This is troubling." I muttered as I close my eyes and leaned back on my sofa, my shoulder slumped slightly to show my exhaustion

"Issei-san?" Asia called me, I could tell the concern in there "You thinking too much..." She said as she approach me, her hand now touching my shoulder "Maybe you should relax a little?"

"Asia right." Mittelt added, she also stand now and approach me "Lately you always spend time outside, training and training. Try to take break, one or two day is fine." She said

Relaxing huh? I don't think I have time for that now, we are at the peak of our problem after all but...

"I, as well agree with them Issei-sama." Xenovia said, her dark yellow eyes peered at me "Lately you exhaust yourself. You need to take break, tomorrow there will be Class Visit right? Then it will be good if you go home now and spend time with them for tomorrow!" She then puffed her chest and put proud and reassuring smile "Don't worry my Lord! I shall be there as well to see you! Even Asia and Mittelt will be there too!"

"Eh?"

"We are?"

Asia and Mittelt response in chorus and they show surprise look like children being told they leaving to school in sunday. Xenovia nodded at them, her face turned to firm

"Of course! You two are Issei-sama companion! Fellow warrior! You two should be on his side!" Xenovia declared, then she turned to me "I heard few students were pointed to perform something in front of all parent! Surely you are few of those right?"

Well... What she said is true, even if I reject it but Sona very persistent. She said it should be payment because I destroy the school, in order to fix that I should become one of participant that perform small show in greeting of parent from Kuoh Academy tomorrow but...

"No... You didn't need to come." I denied instantly "I alone will be-"

"My Lord!" Xenovia cut me sternly, her hands slammed to table and make the tea cup jumped one inch for short time before it back to table, splatting it with brown liquid in process "I won't allow you to meet Sirzechs Lucifer, the infamous Crimson Satan that rumored few times stronger than the original Lucifer by yourself tomorrow! As your Knight your safety is my priority!"

She got point in there, there rumor about Sirzechs Lucifer was multiple times stronger than the original Lucifer, it said that he along with Ajuka Beelzebub are the most strongest Devil ever exist, even considering to be entering top 10 Strongest Being in this World

And meeting one of top Strongest Being in your World who you not even close and could become potential enemy without any guard clearly something stupid to do

But still... There situation in there, for first, we are in public place, if we began to fight it will drag the entire city and possibly kill Rias and Sona as well in process. Second, he try to recruit me so I doubt he going to antagonize me much. And there many other reason, of course there also other reason the meeting could end as disaster but I prefer to not think about it now

"You doesn't need to worry Xenovia." I sighed "I sure I will-"

"Hold on!" Mittelt interjected too "I think I agree with Xenovia here, I will company you too tomorrow."

Hearing that I turn to her and scowl a bit, I about to open my mouth and deny it as well but Asia beat me

"I-I agree with Mittelt-chan and Xenovia." Asia added "I-I don't think it wise for Issei-san to go alone. I-I maybe still not good but I think I already could fight and give support!"

The three girls now staring at me, their eyes was wide and filled with nothing but pure determination that deny any attempt to said no.

Seeing this my eyes twitched, once, twice and it keep continuing. Great, just great. Really now? These girls just won't accept no aren't they? No matter how much I try to deny it

"Fine." I sighed and they all beamed with satisfied face. Inwardly I shook my head seeing them, these three really start to become close

Beside, having extra guard won't be bother too. I mean, what worse could happen?

* * *

I really shouldn't think that, really

It was thirty minutes before lunch break happen, all class activity canceled and all parents gathered to Assembly Hall that on right -or left from some point- side of the school. Today school also going to finish early, around two or three hours from usual so parents could interact to teacher, their children or other parents as well

The hall itself was full, packed with parent of students that come, there even many students as well come to watch the performance that their fellow students wish to perform. Heck it was so many to the point I could see there many students also try to watching from window that placed outside the hall

The show already goes for twenty minutes, mine would be the last. The first was performance from Music Club of course, nothing beat good music before show start after all. The second was from drama show, it was some kind of adventure with CG effect, there also comedic part about it and I did laugh, especially at the part where the protagonist was so klutz to the point he got smacked by book, broom and finally landed in front of panties of the girl just because he tripping

Really, what kind of man who life like that? I mean who was klutz enough to trip like that?

* * *

In certain universe Rito Yuuki sneezed, caused him to not see the road and tripped by banana skin in process then fall while hitting Kotegawa Yui in process and land his face in front of her panties then got slapped because of that

* * *

And the last show, the third was me. Right now I was wearing Archery club outfit, bow firm on my arm and I stand at the theater. There five targets, they surround me in pentagram manner, five arrows were placed on my case

Which mean I have to hit each of them with one shoot only. After this there will be another wave of dummy I need to shot, if I recall there ten wave, the dummy will be placed in difference place after this wave done

"Now! The last one will be short performance! Introducing Hyoudou Issei from class 2-A! He, here will shoot all the targets! Less than _three_ seconds!" Momo Hanakai, the one that work as announcer in this show declared and she emphasized the 'three' seconds part

Three seconds to shoot five targets with pure skills and no Magecraft? Not a problem

All the spectator murmured and began to whisper to each other, they all now stare at me with very eager look, wishing to see I shot the targets. Still not a problem

The problem then?

"GO! GO! ISSEI-SAMA!"

Standing quite far in behind was Xenovia. She clad in purple and black haori, short white pants and underneath it was plain white t-shirt as well, she wearing red headband in her forehead

That was okay but what problem me was the GIANT flag she waving to me, there words of 'ISSEI-SAMA THE BEST!' written in there

"SHOT THEM! PIERCE THEM! YOUR ARROW SHALL PIERCE EVEN WALL OF HEAVEN!"

That... That's the problem...

Yelling and waving the flag like maniac at the armageddon day, Xenovia proudly cheering for me. Despite countless incredulous stares she get by people she still held firm and cheer for me like I'm some kind of God that come down and shoot the targets

On her right side was Asia... She clad in same uniform as well while carrying small flags that had chibi version of me. And unlike Xenovia she looks very embarrassing to the point wish to tear apart space and stuck her head inside it. I had no doubt she actually forced by Xenovia and just too kind to reject her

Poor Asia

And what make it worse was apparently there few girls who on her side and cheering for me as well. I noted many of them familiar actually, in fact it... Is that Shouko and Murayama?! Why the hell they were there?! Heck! Even Aika was there as well! And why the hell Shouko and Aika in cheerleader outfit?! Where the fucking hell they got those uniform in first place?!

You know what? I don't want to know. Nope, not a bit

And far, far away from them was Mittelt who... Is that camera on her hand? Wait! She record them?! Ohh that little sly girl!

I trying... I really am... I try my best to keep stoic face and ignore them, trying to think that they are nothing but imagination, a part of my minds that not exist

"YOUR CHEER NOT STRONG! WHERE YOUR VOICE SOLDIER?!"

"ISSEI-SAMAAAA! GOOOO!"

"PIERCE THEM LIKE YOU PIERCE YOUR LOVE ARROW TO MY HEAAARTT~~~!"

And thankfully this time I did not fail despite the outrageous cheering from them that keep become stronger and more out of mind

"Please start it already Hanakai-san, I really try my best to not embarrassed now." I muttered, loud enough for Momo to hear it

The white haired girl lips twitched, I could tell she quite enjoying my situation. Even I could see there amusement on her golden eyes! It take everything I have to not launching my arrows to her now

"Let start the show! Hyoudou-san here will began to shoot the arrow in!" The moment she said that I already pull my arrows. Yes, arrows, not just one but four. I take four and slip them between all my fingers "Three! Two!" I could tell there murmur of confusion in crowd at my posture but I ignore them as I pull the string and prepared to take down my target "One and GO!"

I release them

Aiming to the first target, I release the arrow that gripped between my thumb and index fingers. Instantly I move to the second, I release arrow between my index and middle fingers. The third was hit by the one between my middle and ring fingers and the fourth was between my ring and pinky fingers

And the last target

It happen so fast to the point I sure no one that watching this could understand and process it in their mind

The moment I release the fourth arrow, I already toss my bow. From left to right hand, and the moment my right hand caught it my left hand already hold the last arrow that also already latched to the string. My body also already moved to the last direction as well and less that one second I already shoot the arrow

When I shoot them I did not think to aim, no. Such things was not familiar to me the moment I inherit EMIYA power. I did not aim, but I imagine it. I imaged the possibilities that came of releasing the arrow, and chose the one that led to it hitting the center.

My movement when shot also fast as well, rather than bow it almost like I wielding a machine gun. I actually could shoot faster and more arrows than five in less of three seconds, but if I did that then it would gather too much attention from mundane people

The last arrow I shoot, it was different from the other. I useful one hand when shot it, which mean it more powerful, powerful enough to destroy the dummy head target like it puzzle that shattered by hammer and the arrow keep continue until it hit the wall

All of targets shooted only in two seconds

Then there yell from Xenovia, and it followed by the cheering group before everyone who watching following it. Like people who watching gladiator that win it battle in old era, sounds of clapping hands, cheerful shout, whistling and impressed grunt quickly washing the entire hall.

I merely flash them small smile and waving my hand in response of their cheers

"What a magnificent show by Hyoudou-san!" Momo declared as she now stand on my side "He shot all the targets less than three seconds! Let take a look at the replay!"

A screen rolled down from the stage behind me, then the LCD shoot it light and the replay how I shoot the arrows played. It taken in slow motion so people could see how I move. And when it done another cheer erupted from people

"ISSEI-SAMA IS THE BEST! HIS ARROW NEVER MISS UNLESS HE WISH TO!"

Of course Xenovia being the loudest one, even there hundred chorus she still the one that loudest. I sure as hell she actually using some spell to increase her volume voice so it become the most big in here

I really have to talk with her, seriously I really am. The way she praise and worshiping me now were very scary, I don't want she suddenly ask me to pop her cherry too in future

...

...

...

...

For some reason I had feeling that will happen soon... I just jinx myself now aren't I?

I really have to shut my mouth for once

* * *

It was fifteen minutes after my show ended, I just finish packing my things that I use to perform the show. Right now I was on backstage while prepare myself to meet with the Maou later, Xenovia and everyone already waiting outside the hall I sure of that

If I recall the meeting supposed to take place in Meeting room of Student Council, the place was large enough to contain thirty adult man despite the members of Student Council not that much

Why build that big? Well, Student Council technically are governor in some school. So it shouldn't be surprise if their place quite extravagant, Sona after all also quite perfectionist

It was when I about to go out three people approach me. The first one was woman, she appear to be around her early thirties, short bob brown hair, purple eyes wearing violet formal suit for woman uniform. Despite her looking old but there still beauty on her face

The second was man, he appear to be at his late thirties with dark hair and yellow eyes. He also wearing formal suit with green color but unlike the woman, this man is not ordinary frame of his face and the tense posture of his muscle despite he seems relax, the sharp look of that gold eyes show this man is fighter

The last one was also man. However unlike his companion, he seems at his late twenties instead thirties. The outfit was same, he wear formal suit with white color. He have short and slight spiky violet hair and black eyes, he wearing black leather glove on his right hand and just like the first man, he also not normal man

"Are you possibly by any chance Hyoudou Issei?" The woman asked me politely

"Yes..." I answered, my tone was polite as well but I already prepare myself to trace swords just in case if they attacking. There no way I let my guard down with those two man, they are fighter despite they try to hide it and this woman must be not ordinary if she come with them

The woman expression immediately brightened at that, she approach me and I prepare myself. But before I could do anything quickly she took my hand then she smiled brightly and wave it up down

"Finally! I finally meet you Son-in-law!" She declared proudly

What?!

"Huh?!" was the only thing that blurted from my mouth, my polite face instantly broke and turned to dumbfounded face. Did she just call me-

Before I able to t hink further the woman scoop me in hug before plant kiss to both my cheeks like grandma meet her grandchildren, she then give pat to my shoulders with big grin

"Ohhh! My daughter really pick good man!" She squealed like a high school girl seeing discount on her favorite item "Look at these muscle! This manly face as well! Oh! If only I six years younger!" She sighed in dreamy manner

"Umm! E-Excuse me Ma'am may-"

"Now, now. Don't be like that dear, please call me Okaa-chan or Okaa-sama. Not need to be polite to-"

Whatever this woman going to said was being cut off by the dark haired man who smack her head, eliciting yelp from her and whoever this guy now I owe him one seeing he just save me from awkward situation

"Dear, please calm your head for moment. You bothering Hyoudou-kun here." He chided her who rubbing her head, the man send me apologetic look after that "I'm sorry for my wife behavior here Hyoudou-kun, may I call you that?" Since my mind still in not right state I only able to nod and he offer me polite smile in response "Hyoudou-kun, you probably wondering who are we right? Sorry for being rude once again, my name Akihisha Kiryuu. Pleased to meet you."

Kiryuu? Isn't that Aika last name? Now I see it again,the woman in front of me really look familiar. So that's mean, these two are-

"And my name Yura Kiryuu." She introduced herself and bowed to me as well

Kiryuu parent... Now this is clearly surprise, while I knew I will meet them perhaps since Aika going to introduce me but I never thought they will come personally to meet me like this

"I see old age not even reduce your hormone Yura-onee." The violet haired man said with amusement laced on his voice as he step forward and approach us

"Shut up Rihan! I'm not old! I still beautiful maiden!" Yura retorted with glare that not match for her age "Right Honey?" She turned to her husband

"Yes dear, you still the most beautiful girl in my eyes." Akihisha said while rolling his eyes and Yura let out small squeal

These Aika parent? ... ... I'm convinced somehow...

"Yo!" The indigo haired man greeted me with small grin "The name Rihan, Rihan Kirishima. I'm Shouko Dad, you know her right?"

Kirishima? Shouko father? This guy is Shouko father? But he looks so... Young... A spell to make him look young? Or he marry in early age perhaps?

"Yes, I knew Shouko too. She are one of my senior when I was on Archery club." I said and he beamed at that

"Hoo? You must be pretty close to him then, my, my. You not planning to date her aren't you?" He asked without any malice intent "Now, now don't get me wrong, you two can date but the children should be later. Unlike them, I don't plan to become grandfather. I am after all, still young!" He declared proudly while waving his hair in bishounen manner

I only give him strained smile at that since I try my best to be polite. Is he really Shouko father? I mean at least I can see where Aika strange behavior come from. Obviously Aika inherit her mother but this man was nothing like Shouko who was 'Kuudere' type of woman

"Hey! Our age gap only five years! I'm not that old! My husband is!" Yura defended herself make her husband eyebrow twitched

"Dear, despite how I look I'm not that old. I mean, I still in my thirties." Akihisha said but Yura ignore him obviously as she glaring at Rihan who only snorted

"Bah! Five years was big! One year contain 365 days, times it five then you got 1825 days, is that amount of days short?" Rihan retorted smugly make Yura eyebrow twitched "Admit it Onee-chan, you are old!" He finished while cackling in glee

It was then I see Yura lunged at Rihan but unfortunately for her, her husband hold her down and trying to calm her down as she now struggling like wild animal and breathing curse like dragon breath fire. Rihan who watching only cackled in gleeful manner

Is this behavior of adult these days? I mean my parent not... ... ... Ah who am I talking, my father even dreaming to have harem King and my mother proclaim herself as Chef that able to satisfy God -her cooking good mind you but not as good as me, not anymore-, I don't have any right to accuse them as improper parents seeing mine could be worse than them

Wait! Wait! Did he just call Aika mother Onee now? If is true then... The cousin Aika living with is Shouko! Now that was new even for me, I never knew they are related. I mean the Kuudere Shouko and the always-babbling Aika are related? What does make them- right... Their perverse nature... I won't say why I accuse Shouko as pervert but I knew her was closet pervert behind that silent mask

Don't ask how I know, I don't want to explain it. It story for another time and I don't want to remember it

As the three adult people bantering in front of me I about to excuse myself it hey didn't have anything to said but another voice suddenly interrupt them before I did

"Enough of these foolish action! Cease your immature brat blabbering and talk like proper adult!"

The strong, firm and stern tone almost like car horn that bellowed, silencing them and gaining our attention. I turned around and see-

Big...

That's the thing I instantly think the moment I see him. He not as large as Berserker, maybe he around 185 to 190 centimeters but his figure was something else. He was toned, buff and made of muscle, this man clearly like someone that work out in gym

Appear to be around thirties -or late one- with spiky brown hair and beard, there scar over his left cheeks too. This man clearly not normal person, he are strong, without doubt he not normal muscled man you see everyday. He wearing dark red formal suit set that seems hugging his body, despite it look loosened a bit but you still could see his muscle

The man walking to us slowly in intimidating manner, the three adult also stop their act and staring at him

"Oh? If this isn't Abe Honda..." Rihan said while casting glance to large man. Abe? Does that mean this person Kiyome Abe father?

"Kirishima Rihan of Kirishima Household. As Household that related to Date family I found your action quite shameless." Honda replied sternly as he now in front of us, his large blue eyes peering down at Rihan and the way he talk was clearly insult him

Date family? As if Date Masamune? The famous one-eyed Dragon in history figure? Kirishima Household related to them?!

This is another surprise, I knew the majority of people that aware of Devil existence in this city had special power or come from special household but to hearit directly like this is still something else

But Rihan not show any sign of offended, instead he laughed while waving his hand in dismissive manner as if the large man just talking nonsense "Don't be like that Abe, we not in formal meeting or such things so I allowed to relax a bit right?"

"Regardless, your action still immature. Make me wonder how your household still stand with you as the Head family." Honda sneered at him

Head family? Isn't that mean Shouko Heiress of Kirishima family? That make three Heiress in this school now. Wow, never expect that one too. Wait! Its not three, technically it should be four seeing Kiyome Abe daughter of the Head Clan as well. Man, this school really for royalty huh?

"And you two, from Kiryuu family. I never think to see you two will be here as well, done improving your minor clan?" Honda asked to Aika's parent with narrowing eyes

"Hello Abe-san, yes. We just finish talking with few of Household to improve our status week ago." Akihisha the one who answered, he have polite smile over his face. I see Yura who stand beside him now have stoic face, gone her jovial behavior now and she stare at the giant man with analytical look "Originally we have meeting this week and can't come but after heard what happen here we decide to visit Hyoudou-kun here to express our gratitude."

Express gratitude? Ah... So that's it, they must be no doubt being told as well about my fight with Kokabiel. No surprise seeing their children were living in this city, but still. I must say it was surprise to see Aika family not normal one but aware of supernatural existence

Does this mean Aika knew it too? But her behavior everyday show she genuinely only like normal teenager, does her parent hide it from her? If they did, why? Hmmm, there many things I actually don't know if I see it now. It seems further investigation must be held...

"Hmph. Small warning Kiryuu, just make sure you know who you talking to, if you poke into wrong household I don't think protection from Sitri family will able to save you." Honda said in stern manner as his blue eyes coldly peered at Akihisha

The dark haired man not show any sign of fear or intimidated, his yellow eyes simply narrowed at him and he give nod "Of course Abe-san..." He said politely

It seems Kiryuu family not as big as Kirishima or Abe seeing the way Abe treat Aika's father. Then why Kirishima family who Abe acknowledged let one of their woman marry the family?

So many things that still in dark to me...

Honda then shift his eyes to me, I meet the big man stare with my own, my face was stoic as well like him "So you Hyoudou Issei? The one that beat Kokabiel and this generation Sekiryuutei huh?" He said in accusing manner

"I am..." I admitted, nodded slightly "Pleasure to meet you Abe-san." I extend my hand in polite manner

The man stare at my extended palm for moment, then slowly he rise one hand and grab my hand then firmly grasp it "Honda Abe, nice to see someone have proper manner." He grunted with small satisfaction in his voice as he release my arm "I had checking your family history, a simple traveler merchant, no any important trace." He bluntly said thing like that, should I feel offended? Then he slowly give small smirk "Then again, I can't judge a book by it cover. Perhaps you will be diamond in your family and bring it to fame."

"Thank you for your word sir." I replied in polite tone "I just did what the best I do..."

"Hmph! And you also humble too! Ha! You are interesting boy, Hyoudou Issei. I come here from my travel far since I heard boy younger than my daughter able to defeat one of the Lord of Grigori. And I must say I'm not disappointed that much seeing you."

Now, that was quite rude isn't it? The way he talk seems like he expect me to be two meter tall guy like Berserker perhaps. Well sorry disappoint you then, I did not wish to become giant like Berserker or you old man!

"Issei-sama?"

Familiar voice come and we turned to the source, it was Xenovia. She still garbed in her cheering outfit and carrying flag approaching us

"Xenovia? Didn't I told you to meet me outside?" I asked

"You did, but you seems taking your time too long so I decide to come just in case." Xenovia approached me and her eyes narrowed to the four adult in front of me

"Xenovia, these four are parents of my friends. Honda Abe, Yura and Akihisha Kiryuu and finally Rihan Kirishima." I introduced to them "Everyone this is Xenovia, temporary representation from Church that live as guest in my place."

I give small look that tell her they important person, recognizing it Xenovia bowed to them "It nice to be your acquaintance." She said politely

"Representation from Church huh?" Rihan rolled the words in his tongue "Ah, yes if I recall you have unique ability Hyoudou-kun. Something about reforging Holy Sword, now it make me curious too." He then stare at me "Does this mean you already join with the Church? The girl here also call you with such honorific."

"No, I did not join the Church Kirishima-san. As for my ability, not mean to be rude but I'm not willing to show it openly to everyone." I denied his request and accusation at same time make him show disappointed look that very close to pout, God just how old he actually acting like this? "As for the honorific... She the one that chose to call me that."

"I call Issei-sama with such tittle because he someone who deserve it." Xenovia said instantly after I done "I had see him in battle, how he obliterated half of thousand Fallen Angels by himself and how he slay one of the Lord of Grigori. It will be _insulting_ if you call someone that possess so much power _without proper_ respect." She emphasized few words while glaring at Rihan, no doubt what she mean was his familiarity to me

"Xenovia..." I chided softly but the girl only grunted and cross her arms

"Hahaha! She does have point does she? Even if Abe, Akihisha and me fighting together we still won't stand a chance against Kokabiel himself!" Rihan exclaimed while laughing "Hyoudou-san then, but that will make me feels like calling your father. How about Issei-dono?"

I really tempted to reject it but if I did then it will make me looks too humble and could be trampled. I can't have that now aren't I?

"If you wish to call me that I won't make any attempt to deny it." I said simply as I give small nod to the tittle he give

"Issei-dono then!" He said cheerfully "Well, how about we move to the main topic? Issei-dono here seems going to be busy seeing he will meet with Sirzechs-sama later."

"Kirishima have point." Honda grunted in agreement as he stare at me now "I'm sure you already know why we here, Issei-dono."

He seems change his attitude after Xenovia pointed the fact I beat Kokabiel and did amazing thing "I already have guess, and truthfully I wish to reject whatever you going to give seeing I did it without any intent to get reward. However if I reject it I afraid it will offend your household." I stated

"You are indeed correct in your assumption Issei-dono." Akihisha remarked "While I actually won't be offended but I wish to give you something, you after all had save Aika one year ago from group of... Thugs." His face confront displeasure for moment before replaced by calm one "And now add this one it make you already help her twice, so please accept our gift."

"Aika was quite favorite nephew to me, so I also wish for you to accept my gift too." Rihan added "It not extravagant thing I assure you so..."

"Alright, alright." I sighed aloud and rub my temple "If you say so then I will accept your gift." I said in resignation and they smiled in satisfaction

"Good! Then could we get your address? The gift will be sended since we didn't bring it now due to we were in common place." Yura replied

In response I pull out paper and pen then began to write it, after that I hand it to each of them. The three family take it and save it to their pocket

"I assume you going to send me something as well Abe-san?" I asked and he nodded "To be honest Abe-san I'm not too close with your daughter... We merely acquaintance."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I simply going to let it go. You save my daughter life after all, and I will repay it. Do not worry, the gift won't be extravagant Issei-dono." Honda said in best assuring tone "Now I guess I will take my leave, I wish to find my daughter and talk with her." He then pull out some paper and hand it to me. I shot him questioned look "There my address and numbers in there Issei-dono. If you wish to talk more I will be glad to accept you in our House." He responded my look

"I see... I will see it later then Abe-san." I replied and he nodded

"Now excuse me everyone." He give grunt and nod to everyone before turned around and leave

We all watching the giant leaving, as soon he did I see Yura let out sigh, her face confronted to small relief "That guy finally leave..." She grumbled "Whenever he come the atmosphere always tense, that arrogant overgrowth man.."

"Hush dear." Akihisha chided slightly "Abe-san wasn't that bad... Well maybe a little but at least he still tolerable."

"Hmph!" Yura sniffed her nose like 5 year old girl and make her displeasure very open "I don't like him at all." She huffed her cheeks and turned to me "Son-in-law, I forbid you to come to his place. I don't want you to be contaminated by his arrogance behavior!"

"Son-in-law?" Xenovia asked, her gaze shifted to me and there words of 'explain' inside there somehow

"Please don't call me with that tittle Yura-san." I said flatly "Aika and I simply friend, even she agree with me about that."

"Every couple is friend at first time." Yura reply with smug tone "You know Aika really often speak about you when she make a call. And lately she told us you are great chef!"

She did? Hmm, that was quite surprise. I wonder what make her talk about me

"I'm not that great, I-"

"Yes Issei-sama is great chef I assure you!" Xenovia cut me instantly "His cooking even going to please the Lord! Even simple rice was enough to make you wish to eat it more than steak made by restaurant!"

"Really?" Yura asked in interest

"Not mean to be rude but I have to meet with the Maou-dono later." I interjected before another conversation been made

"Oh you right! Forgive me Son-in-law!" Yura apologized and my eyebrow twitched at the tittle "Well, I guess we also leave now. We want to talk with Aika and Shouko-chan as well!" She said as she rise her hands and- HOLY SHIT!

Quickly I cover my eyes as she began to unbutton her shirt! What the hell?! What is wrong with this woman?!

"Dear! Why you stripping?!" Akihisha sounded surprised and shocked as well

"I'm not! I just give Issei-kun here our address and numbers! I place it in between of my chest!"

Between chest?! Really?! Did she just put-oh yeaaah, I clearly could see it where Aika got her perverted and shameless nature now!

"You can open your eyes Issei-kun, though I don't mind if you peeping a little."

"No thanks." I said flatly as I open my eyes again and give Yura dull look while taking the paper with my index and thumb fingers as if it some kind of contaminated paper -which is true, I mean this paper had been placed between woman breast!- I give it to Xenovia quickly "Rewrite the numbers and address in new paper." I made no attempt to be secretive and spoke it aloud, eliciting snicker from Rihan, sigh from Akihisha and pout from Yura

"Okay, okay. That's enough teasing dear, we have to leave now. Can't disturb Issei-dono any further." Akihisha said to his wife

"He right Onee-chan." Rihan agreed as he look to me "Issei-kun, there my numbers in there too. Perhaps if you wish to talk about annoying politic and position in family without formality you could contact me okay?" He said in laidback manner

After that the three of them said their good bye -plus kiss bye from Yura- and leaving. I only stare at them with impassive face for moment before sighed and rubbing my temple

Great... More things to think. Gugh, and I'm not even begin my journey! Great! Just great!

"Okay, Xenovia let's..." I paused when notice Xenovia look to me, the blue haired girl gold eyes was similar like the first time we meet "Xenovia?"

"Issei-sama..." Xenovia called in careful manner I noted, there concern as well "Are you fine?"

"What you talking about? Surely I'm fine, just talking with them not enough to make me sick." I answered with scowl "What's the problem anyway?"

"Well..." She paused and her face scrunched to thoughtful "It just... I feel there something off with you today.." She said in unsure tone make me furrowed my eyebrow

"Really?" I asked and she silence for moment before nodded "It just your feeling probably, let's go to Student Council Meeting Room. They already waiting aren't they?"

"Yes they are." Xenovia nodded "But could you wait for me to change a little? My outfit seems not proper if there combat later."

I only give her dull look, then why don't you change it before meeting me? You even still carry that flag. Sighing I give her nod, it not like I have choice anyway. Xenovia nodded back before leaving to change

There will be meeting with Sirzechs Lucifer after this, there chance it will be turned to battle as well. I just hope the worse won't happen, perhaps it will be better if I bring Caliburn with me

* * *

"Interesting... He defeat Angel of Stars by himself without any help of his Sacred Gear?"

"Yes..."

"Hummm, interesting, truly interesting... To think such talent born once again, I don't think even the best of Himejima family could win against Kokabiel in one on one battle..."

The informant that kneeling in front of his leader rose his head and he see his leader have intriguing expression along with smirk

"Master... Are you going to visit him?" He asked

"And what's wrong if I wish to visit him?"

"One of Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer already taken interest on him and now they probably in meeting. If I may make suggestion perhaps you could wait a bit? After all involved with someone like him is-"

"Please tell me who originally possess Japan?"

The informant silence at the question from his master who suddenly cut his suggestion. There silence as he stare at his master eyes that look bored and also challenging at same time

"We are..." He answer firmly and his master sound pleased

"Yes, we are. We the one who possess Japan in first place, they originally didn't belong in here. This is _our_ Land, _Youkai_ Land." The master stated and emphasize the words with smugness and satisfaction "Those creatures were nothing but invader, they in first place don't have right to come here." The master then slowly stood, a white fur that moved could be seen from background "If that blasted Lucifer think he could reap someone from our land without obstacle then he wrong, I will make sure of that..." The master chuckled slightly while waving the long black raven hair with very pale white skin colored hand "Beside, I also bored in here. I maybe going to pay this young man visit in short time to see what kind of person he is..."

The informant only silence as he stare at his master, he knew well what his master wish now. And without command he stand as well "I will call the Guard to company you to your journey Master."

"Please do..." The master giggled, the white fur moved and revealed to be a tails, a white pure snow multiple tails "I will talk to Yasaka about this... She probably already heard and discussing what we should do about this Boy though. Prepare my ride to Kuoh City."

"Hai..." The informant replied and he about to leave when-

"And dear one more thing." The master spoken make him halted and turn back "Tell that organization that I wish to see the item they offer, if it interesting enough... I might consider their offer."

The informant fell to one knee in instant and muttering 'hai' before leave from his master sight who holding picture of Hyoudou Issei to do his duty.

The Master only silence for moment before smirked "Interesting... Things will be very... Interesting... Fufufu... I hope you meet my expectation, Hyoudou Issei."

* * *

 **Sorry everyone it take one week to update this, you see I kinda busy last week. Full of class and else that's why it take longer to update but alas! Had no fear, this new chapter finally come! XD**

 **Meeting with Pendragon Family already done in here! Yep! Yep! How the meeting for you all?! As you can see Issei show them Caliburn however much to Arthur confusion, the Caliburn was actually with him! And because of that the decision and plan the Pendragon family already has need to be remade and discussed further!**

 **In here we also have Issei meeting with supernatural aware family in Kuoh City! Oh yeah that unexpected right? Hahaha I'm glad if you all surprised XD**

 **We see Aika, Shouko and Kiyome parent come to greet Issei! I hope you all like them, I try my best to make their personality and how they interacted to each other. While Aika's and Shouko parents were OC but Kiyome's not 100 % OC, I take his Canon appearance; bulky and build of muscle, his personality also mimicking the Canon one where he act as stern and Noble of Head Family.**

 **And they also plan to give present to our Hero! Ohh wonder what they will give eh?! Hahahaha**

 **And what this? Something amiss about Issei? Even Xenovia who barely knew him somehow able to smell it?! What is wrong with our beloved Hero?!**

 **Youkai Faction also seems taking a move! This is clearly unexpected wouldn't you agree? To be honest, so many D×D fanfic I read dismissing this faction where actually they are local creature that live in Japan. Originally Bible Faction not from their land after all.**

 **Well in here we won't have that, there will be part where Youkai Faction play as well seeing they the native in Japan. One of their figure was in move after all now, anyone could make guess who this figure?**

 **And yes! For you all who make guess Aika appearance like Rin from Infinite Stratos, you got that right my friends! Congratulation!**

 **Anyway! This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Next will be meeting with Sirzechs and other things! And oh my what this?! Issei finally meet Serafall in next chapter! Aha! Seat your belt folk! For the Wonder Levi-Tan finally meet our Hero! What insanity they may brings?! Find out in next chapter! Muahahahahaha**

 **Oh, and please give Favorite, Follow, and Review to this story**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	20. Guest from Various Places (III)

**Chapter 19.** **Guest from Various Places (III)**

* * *

"You know..." Issei smirking slightly "I will be lying if I said I didn't enjoy this." He stated as he stare down at Sona who pressed to him, allowing him to felt her slim and slender figure, he even could smell her shampoo now since the Sitri Heiress now practically looks like snuggling to him

Both of them was now in small, cramped and dark place. Guess what place have such trait in school? Yes, you got it right, Janitor closet.

Sona who hearing that flushed, she really glad it was dark now and hope it cover her blush. She didn't want hear Issei teasing her now! "S-Shut up!" She hissed and inwardly cursed for stuttering "C-Clear your mind you pervert!"

"Rrright..." Issei rolled his tongue with smirk that annoy her further "Me pervert? Hello, I'm not the one who pull someone to the dark and cramped place so you could have your way on poor me and- omphf!"

Whatever Issei going to said was being cut out as Sona foot smashed to him, not like it hurt actually but it kinda more like reflex. The violet eyed girl glare now deepened and if look could kill Issei sure he already dead hundred times. Though the effect lessened with the cute blush on her face, seriously she just looks like children now rather than the always-stoic Student Council President

Now, you must be wondering what happen actually right? Well to put it simple, it just like Issei said. Sona suddenly pull him and they lunged at Janitor closet

How did it happen? Well apparently just when Issei leaving with Xenovia from hall they immediately got rushed by group that cheering for Issei. The numbers was quite great to the point because of that he got separated from Xenovia

After he manage to escape he about to search for Xenovia but few of his... Fan apparently still there and he didn't want to get stuck with them again, no thanks. So he decide to search for Asia and Mittelt, Xenovia said they waiting already not far from the meeting place

However on his way he suddenly see Sona who hiding behind the wall while having her skin paler than usual and her breath heavier than normal

When he greet her Issei clearly won't forget the squeak Sona just let out, nope, not even until he dead. And afterward there small bantering before they interrupted by yell of 'So-tan~~' from certain Maou Shoujo

Whoever the owner of that voice Issei must give her credit seeing the proud Sona Sitri turned to mesh of bumbling girl that just saw ghost from her nightmare must be very amazing!

And in sheer of panic, Sona eyes roamed to everywhere before spotting Janitor Closet near them, and without thinking she pull Issei with her to hide there

And that's, how you find our Hero in this situation where protagonist from eroge- Ah, who I am talking to, D×D mostly about eroge after all. So yeah! Issei indeed protagonist from eroge movie/manga

"S-Shut up! Y-You pervert! L-Like I will fall to one like you!" Sona yelled, her face now surely going to give Rias red hair run of money

"No one said you fall to me Sona." Issei deadpanned in response but there hint of amusement on his eyes

It only increase Sona further annoyance... And embarrassment

To be honest Sona was not having good day. Originally the Class Visit was supposed to be day where she enjoy it, the day where everyone show the school she handle!

Sona herself admit, she are prideful Woman. Kuoh Academy is her school, though there Headmaster for it but it actually hers to control. And she not even make any attempt to hide it, she the one who made rule for the school, the one that arrange show or event. Headmaster only puppet, she the one that actually control this academy

So when people amazed at the school, it was actually big praise to her. Whenever people pick Kuoh Academy rather than the other despite the range closer from their children place it was achievement in her eyes because they awing her creation

Rias maybe not care about the rule and could do whatever she wish but even she knew that Kuoh Academy is Sona territory rather than her even if technically it was their place

And as Student Council President, student who the one that setting this events, all show and being looked by every other students and their parents, Class Visit was the day she could be puff her chest proudly

But thanks to certain someone arrival... That quite butchered...

As Student Council President, she being looked by everyone. So imagine how embarrassing it will be when they see your sister have very strong sister complex while dressing in Magical Girl outfit and- ugh, do I need to spell it more? That already more than enough

So yeah, back to the track. You could say the best day now turned to worse day for her

So when Issei keep make snarky comment, that the last trigger as she now growled, growled like animal that ready to pounce make Issei blinked when hearing that

"Did you just-OUCH!"

Whatever Issei going to said was being cut off by pain jolted from his feet, he really feel it now since Sona make sure she use spell to increase her strength and stomp on his feet, hard, very hard to the point make small crater on it

Of course such things not without consequences seeing they now in cramped place. Because of the pain on his feet, it make him tripped and... Let just say he fell while dragging Sona who pressed herself to him along with all cleaning stuff

"Gugh!"

"Woah!"

Some student girl who passing the Janitor closet take a pause as they heard moaning sounds of male and female obviously, followed by ruckus sounds of object fall. It didn't take genius to figure out that voice belong to the Student Council President and Lone Tiger of Kuoh Academy. And then sounds of object fall and they causing ruckus, it was enough to implant some strange image on her mind

"No way..." She whispered "Kaichou and Hyoudou-sama..." She must say she surprise, of all pairing in school those two was unexpected. Then again, there rumor that the warmth of Lone Tiger able to illuminate the cold heart of Ice Queen. There also rumor that the Queen able to tame the tiger and make it hers so... "Everyone must know about this.." She murmured before leaving

Oh yeah, Sona and Issei live now clearly going to be more complicated in future

Back to the two students in closet, the room was small. It barely reach two meters in width and length, so it wasn't surprise when they fall, Sona landed on top of Issei and they have... *ehem* compromising position where Sona legs tangling one of Issei leg, her body pressed to him firmly further and her face latched to his chest

"Geez! Sona, you didn't need to stomp me that hard!" Issei groaned

"It your fault for being jerk!" Sona replied with groan as well, some bucket apparently hit her in head when they fall "Already bad enough today while my sister being told by Sirzechs-sama and now your insult as well..." She grumbled as she now try to stand and-

"Huh? I hear So-tan voice over here before."

Promptly laying again instantly make Issei almost groan but Sona quickly clamp him with her hand so it come out as muffled voice

Okay, this is bad now. Clearly she was out there, Sona could tell despite she didn't look her sister was moving around just by sounds of her footstep. If she heard her now...

Issei meanwhile not having good time, first his leg hurt, not that hurt but hey! How it feels when someone just stomp heel to your feet?! Second, while Sona not heavy but the position was not comfortable and it make his back slight hurt too. Third, there something on his manhood and Sona just-

Apparently the bob haired woman seems feel it as well as her eyes widened when she feel something poking her thigh. "W-What the-"

"So-taaan! So-taaan! Where are you~~~?"

Instantly Sona clamp her mouth, ooohh this is went from bad to worse! If her sister found her in this position now. This school going to be explode! No doubt about that! She give glare to Issei that threatening and daring him to talk aloud

"On my defense, I'm healthy teenager who laying under beautiful girl and in this position. Of course my hormone will work!" Issei whispered and defending him self, he sounded embarrassing too judging by his voice, Sona even could see he blushing now and noted in her mind it was quite cute actually

'C-Cute? D-Did I just think him-'

"So-taaaan~~!" Serafall at outside called the name sweetly while smiling happily. To be honest she actually could find her So-tan but she don't want to ruin their Hide-n-seek game with magic! It was special bonding time of them where they display their love through mundane and hard way to show they serious! "Muu! I guess I heard a thing!" She huffed as she can't find her sister "I will check out there then! So-taaan~~~!"

With that the Maou began to ran again on corridor, leaving Sona and Issei who still in closet. However despite the obvious sign Serafall has leave the Sitri Heiress practically still freezing, her heart still pounding as if it racing against something

There tense silence in there, a minute or more perhaps and Sona let herself blew out breath of relief and believe that her sister this time has go away

"Glad you finally snapped."

She almost squeak, she really was when she finally remember she not alone and Issei practically was below her but she able to hold herself. Though she not succeed to hide the blush, she stare down at Issei who stare blankly at him

"Good, now please stand and release me. I feel my back hurt enough." Issei deadpanned "Not to mention you sweating and it practically fell to my mouth!" He said with grimace on last part, seriously that really happen. The Student Council President was sweating bullets like some Hell Dog try to find and eat her!

Sona had decency to be look embarrassed and blushing -and grimaced as well at last part- hearing that, quickly she release him and let the man groaned while fixing his posture, both of them now sitting in floor

Sona clearing her throat slightly when finish "I-I apologize Hyoudou-kun, that was very improp-"

"Cut the formality Sona and tell me what the hell just happen." Issei cut her instantly, seriously what just happen really need explanation. His back now hurt and he have to... Ughh! Even if it from woman sweat still sweat!

Sona glaring at him for cutting her, it always like this! For some reason among all people Issei was the other that able to make her feel upset like this -the other being her sister of course-. For some reason the willing and feeling to act stoic and stern was fading when talk to him, this happen lately after Issei make himself as Sekiryuutei known to her

"I try to hide from someone! Is that really hard to figure out?! Obviously it shouldn't!" Sona remarked snidely

"And pray what make you pulling me with you to this closet?"

"I-I was on panic okay! Look! Sorry for that! But you must know there perfectly good reason for this!" Sona defended herself as she feel guilty and embarrassed too

Issei only sighed at that, he really tempted to brag more about this, not to mention tease her about the 'So-tan' nickname but seeing he already waste enough time and now Xenovia looking for him, he have to make this short

"Okay, let cut it short. Stick your head out to see are the one after you still there, if not then I wish to leave, I have meeting with your Maou if you remember." He ordered to the Sitri Heiress

"Right." Sona muttered as she remembering there meeting of Issei and Sirzechs. Quickly she open the door an inch, her eyes quickly peeking out through the gap and find it empty, seeing it look safe she open the door more wide and popping her head out in comical manner while began to look around. A moment later she pull it back and turn to Issei who now already stand and offering her hand to help her stand

She took it and let the brown-white haired man pull her to stand, the man shot him questioned look and Sona nodded "It safe..." She stated as she brushed her cloth to clean the dust and dirt that latched to it "We can go outside now."

"Good... Let's go then..." Issei grumbled, he really wish to leave from here now. Sona nodded at his word, she open the door and out from the cramped closet, Issei gladly follow her

However just when they go out they greeted by sight of Xenovia who walking pass the closet. As soon the blue haired girl see her Lord and the Devil out she freeze, her dark yellow eyes began to observing their situation

"Xenovia? Thanks God I found you!" Issei breathed in relief, now thing will be more simple

Sweating and wet cloth, check

Dirty from dust, check

Look exhausted, check

Xenovia already pull out Excalibur Destruction when her list was on second part. Growling like animal, she pointed her sword to Sona who show surprise seeing her "You knave! How dare you seduce and corrupt Issei-sama!" She shouted in anger

"W-What?!" Sona and Issei blurted out in shock

"This is your evil plan isn't it?! You knew Issei-sama honorable man! So you plan to have his child and gain his allegiance by asking for responsibility!"

"W-Wha?! What are you talking about?!" Sona demanded, her face turned to red again

"Don't pretend to not know you wench!" Xenovia growled to the witch in front of her "Your innocent facade shall-"

"Okay! Xenovia, we don't have sex!" Issei instantly cut her, normally he going to wish talk further but seeing the time already "Listen, we just happen to got bad luck. Sheath your sword and we have to go talk with Sirzechs Lucifer, God knew we already late enough." He sighed "I will explain later, trust me..." He added when notice Xenovia glare

Xenovia keep her glare for moment before grunted and relented, she will have her answer from him later but now her Lord is right "Very well, let we depart now and this time stay close to me Issei-sama." She said firmly as she lower her sword and resheath it, she really don't wish to separated from her Lord again, who know what may happen next

One thing that Xenovia sure even if she join with Issei just for short time was he have insane luck. His luck sometime could be very bad or could be very good, it was so random to the point it could be considered as dangerous for him no matter how it could be good sometime

Even Mittelt and Asia agree with her on that part

The trio who now already calm and regain their composure began to look to each other, Issei give them nod before he start to walk away and the two girls follow him

"So-taaaan~~~!"

Sona paused on middle of her step the moment familiar voice come from behind her, her whole body went rigid as if the time around her stop. Issei who also hear the voice once again sighed, he really tempted to ignore it and walk away but he found himself curious just what kind of person that make Sona become out of character

Turning his head, the first thing he see was pink with black outline blur that tackled Sona from behind, the strength of the tackle not strong despite it look fast seeing Sona only stumbling a bit and still manage to stand

And then he see her

Clad in pink and black uniform that familiar for him. Oh Issei knew that uniform well, he had see it in movie before. The pink wand with shimmering star symbol, black and pink stripped socks that reached her thigh where it was met by short skirt. The small shirt that only ending several inches before her waist and reveal the stomach

The way that raven hair tied into twin ponytails and held by pink ribbons then the pink and yellow hat that rested on top of her head

Oh yeah... She knew it too well, Shizune after all dressed as her before went to Madoka outfit

"So-tan! So-tan! Found you!" Serafall squealed in delight as she hugging the girl from behind "Onee-chan finally found where you hiding! That mean Onee-chan win the game!"

"O-Onee-sama!" Sona is all but calm, for once Issei see how the stoic girl now turned to girl that seems see her most embarrassing memory "P-Please act in proper manner! There Hyoudou-san over here and-"

At that Serafall perked up, her eyes turned to Issei who observing her with stoic face, his steel gray eyes not moving to any direction but to _her_ , her whole body rather than one point

Serafall Leviathan knew what kind of look the man in front of him give her now, it not playful neither joke look. It was serious one, this man now dissecting her with his eyes, she even feel small wash of magic through her body. Knowing that she quickly did one thing she always did in this situation

"Hello! Are you So-tan friend? My name Serafall Leviathan, please call me Levi-tan!"

Introduce herself of course, it was always proper manner to introduce your name especially to her beloved So-tan friend!

Issei meanwhile stare at Serafall with stoic face, even Serafall extend her hand he not look to it but his eyes still latched to Maou figure. Slowly his body shifted, instead taking her hand he take one step and get close to the Maou

Serafall blinked as Issei now close to her, the man towering her while have his face scrunched to thoughtful, his hand moved and rubbing his chin

Then with the most serious tone he ever use, he speak

"Can I see your panties?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

There silence as the question echoed in empty corridor. Sona and Xenovia who listening the question have face that could be said as 'WTF?!' and their jaw comically opened while have their eyes popped out as if they just witnessing something that so shocking

'D-Did he just...'

Okay, okay. This must be dream, no, this must be nightmare. That was the thing crossed in Sona mind there no way Hyoudou just asking something like that, it was impossible and very out of character for him! One thing Sona knew was Issei not pervert, so it impossible for him to-

"Sure!" Serafall chirped as she flash up her skirt, revealing the white panties she wear to Issei

"ONEE-SAMA!" Sona screamed in shock. Oh fuck it! It not dream! It was real! Oh Satan! What the hell just she witness now?!

Issei and Serafall sadly ignore her, the man pull back before stare at Serafall and his face scrunched to bright expression

"Marvelous! Truly marvelous! Even magnificent!" Issei declared, he now clapping to loudly while grinning "Short but not short enough to be considered as midget and ideal of all model. Big breast that not too big contrasting very perfect with your height. The costume also well made and the underwear you wear also perfect!" He commented the appearance like professional commentator, for moment his eyes seems let out shine that will make certain thick eyebrowed ninja proud "Truly! You are Magical Girl, Levi-tan!" He declared dramatically

Serafall who hearing that blinked, she show surprise look for moment before it crushed and turned to full happy, there small blush on her face as well. Finally! Someone finally call her that! "I like you!" She bluntly declared, this time she take Issei hand and pump it vigorously "From now on Levi-tan declare you as her ally of Justice!"

"I'm honored!" Issei replied as he also grab Serafall hand back and pump it with same enthusiasm "My name Hyoudou Issei! It nice to meet you Seraf- no. It nice to meet you Magical Girl Levi-tan!"

"Hyoudou Issei? Ah! You are the Dragon Boy that save So-tan!" Serafall now clearly show cheer expression. She had heard the Boy himself, So-tan had write about him and told everyone how the Boy face Kokabiel, even after being pummeled down but he still stand and in the end able to win. This guy is cool! Like typical Hero who 'no-matter-how-damn-many-time-you-knock-him-down-but-he-still-stand'

"Its honor to being known by person like you Levi-tan!" Issei said, he puffed his chest proudly before bowing in traiditional manner as if he stand in front of Queen

"Ah! The honor is for Levi-tan too! To think I will meet fellow Ally of Justice and Love in here!" Serafall replied, grinning happily whole scratch the back of her head shyly "Ne, ne, Dragon-kun-"

"Call me Steel Levi-tan!" Issei cut her firmly "It my cool nickname!"

"Steel-kun then!" Serafall nodded, somehow that doesn't taste bad on lips and she have feeling it suit him "Steel-kun, aren't you supposed to have meeting with Sirzechs-chan?"

Then 'Steel-kun' eyes widened and he gasped "You right Levi-tan, I already late enough. Hey, why don't you company me too? I mean, going to formal meeting will be bored if there no entertainment. And God know I need it after meeting many people yesterday." He grumbled at the last part while rub his temple

Serafall nodded to him, she could understand and pity her. As Maou she also often to go to boring meeting, Steel-kun clearly must be suffer enough already lately "Don't worry Steel-kun, if you wish so I will go woth you."

"Really? Thank you Levi-tan!" Issei said jovially as he began to walk and Serafall follow her "Say Levi-tan, do you happen to wear this outfit too in meeting?"

"Of course I am! I'm real Magical Girl! This outfit is my armor and symbol!"

"Wow! Really? You must be very amazing then! I mean most Demon Lord wearing cape or some kind of scary armor. Honestly there so many of people like that to the point it make me sick look at it, but you. You ignore them and become real Magical Girl! I really love it!"

"Aww Steel-kun stop it! You make me blush, fufufu yeah I understand you feeling. I mean I also bored seeing Elders wearing robe and look wise but in fact have dumber brain than bird."

As the duo began to chat away happily like best friends that chat about their favorite movies, the two girls who witnessing ever since the beginning only gaped like fish, Sona glasses even fell to one side, show that she clearly not expecting this

Xenovia promptly broke from her shock and she give thoughtful face "Hmm... My Lord truly terrifying, to think he could make the infamous Leviathan bend to his will. Truly he magnificent..." She muttered with approval in her tone as she began to walk and follow the duo

Sona meanwhile still frozen and gaping in the corridor

* * *

"First, I want to apologize for being late." Issei said as he sent genuine apologetic look to the man in front of him "To be honest I really have no intention to be late, apparently I got delayed by few people."

The man in front of him only smiled, the smile was genuine and sincere, it somehow very opposite to what he called "Its okay, I understand if you quite busy.." He paused and put thoughtful face "May I call you Issei? It seems more fitting than Hyoudou."

"You may." Issei grunted

"Issei-kun then!" He chirped happily while grinning

Issei must say, Sirzechs Lucifer appearance was nothing like he expect. Truthfully he expecting the Maou to be dressed in dark outfit while have helmet or such things, instead he wear simple formal suit like most parents of students today

The man himself also very much like Rias, save the fact his face shaped into more masculine rather feminine, his red hair also shorter than Rias. However despite of that if they stand together everyone instantly could recognize the two of them must be sibling

But there difference from him and Rias

To be honest Issei knew Sirzechs Lucifer will be someone to be wary. But the moment he meet him directly he instantly knew that this Man is Devil, not Devil like Rias or Sona but the REAL Devil with Capital D

His presence, even in laid back manner now screaming nothing but power. Absolute and unadulterated power that make Rias and Sona nothing but an slithering worm on the lower level of the earth

This is Sirzechs Lucifer?

He clearly like what Issei ex-no... He clearly surpass even Issei expectation

Standing behind the Lucifer was the white haired maid Issei had seen during his meeting with Rias after the latter apologize to him. The maid simply stand in there like statue that watching her Lord

Serafall herself was on the couch, laying in there while have her leg waving up in air and playing with her phone, Issei didn't knew what Levi-tan did but clearly it maybe fun seeing she giggling while typing her phone

Sona and Xenovia meanwhile was outside, the first being told to search for Rias and the second being told they wish to talk in private matter first -Xenovia wish to refuse but since she technically still representation of Church she don't have right to seeing it was the Maou hismelf who ordered-

"I take it you wish to talk something that private to me before talking about the event?" Issei asked but it seems like statement

Sirzechs nodded, the kind smile still in his face "Yes, thought what I wish to talk is related to this event but this was something different as well." He admitted, he then straightened his posture on his seat and stare at him "Please be honest to me Issei-kun... After seeing me, what you think of Rias?"

Hearing that Issei eyebrow furrowed, he didn't knew how to answer that actually. If he recall according to Zelretch the current Lucifer quite favor his sister and if he just bluntly said something about his sister he afraid he may offend him

...

...

...

Ah screw it, since when he worry about such thing? Beside Sirzechs himself asking for it

"Weakling, disappointed, and maybe she was adopted or some kind of failure clone of you." Issei bluntly said "I really mean it Lucifer-dono, after seeing you I quite disappointed at Rias."

The Lucifer himself not show any reaction other than furrowing his eyebrow, the smile still there and he make gesture with his hand to Issei to continue

"She spoiled... I had no doubt about that, it was very shown and I really mean it. If there scale one to ten I will said she was at seven, which is not good thing I must say." Issei not even bother to hide it, maybe it was exaggerated or it too much but this is Issei opinion, the Lucifer wish to know it and who is he to deny his request?

"Is that all?" Sirzechs asked, his face now confronted to thoughtful as if he really considering what Issei said

"If you ask me two weeks ago I will said yes. However..." Issei allow small smile adorn his face "I must say the Ojou-san quite improved lately, she seems start to take her life seriously. I guess that's good thing and I look forward to her growth in future." He finished and taking tea that served to wet his throat after talking

Sirzechs himself also have small smile on his face at the end of Issei speech, the brown-white haired man apparently noted the Lucifer quite satisfied with the answer

"And normally I going to have someone punished if he/she talk like that about my sister." Sirzechs replied and make gesture with one hand "Perhaps have their tongue being pluck out or his/her bottom part burned with flame that contain temperature 360° Celsius." He chuckled like he just speak about comedic thing rather that horrifying one and Issei noted he being serious, despite he let out small laugh the Lucifer really will enroll his statement

And even when he spoke of that his face still gentle and handsome, not even change or have his face promising death, it was like it simple talking about weather rather than punishing someone

"Of course I make exception to few, but that's for me to know. Don't worry Issei-kun you enter the list." Sirzechs informed the news with smile

"I feel so honored." Issei mutter in sarcasm while have dry smile

The Maou only chuckled, dismissing the sarcasm as if it never there "You should be..." He replied in good nature manner

"But still..." Issei hummed "What make you question this? I mean, comparing you to Rias seems not only what? 18 years old girl and you? A hundred years one."

"And yet, you who younger than her could win against Kokabiel." Sirzechs simple response make Issei silence "You, who not even descendant of famous family, not even have bloodline, only Human, even you Boosted Gear user but you not even use it when against him. All is simply your talent and deed.

"While Rias is family from Noble Devil, Gremory who infamous for our magic talent and she even inherit Power of Destruction, an energy that made to destroy. But with all that power she still lose, no, lose was too light word, she like a baby being bullied by adult when facing Kokabiel."

Sirzechs smile and bemused expression never leave his face all the time he speak, in fact the mirth on his eyes was growing despite he seems like ridiculing his sister

"And before you ask, yes. At her age, I already stronger than her, I also already mentally prepared even if somehow Angel burst in to my house that time. So yes, I guess you could say it was true, comparing Rias to me clearly not fair. It because we live in different era."

Issei only silence as he staring at the Lucifer sighed, the man almost like someone at his age now. In that Issei finally aware what he mean, the Maou in front of him now were someone who already fight in War, in real War. He was someone who live in time where cruelty and brutality of Devil still exist, where their atrocious nature not repressed

And in such place and era, power is everything

To survive you must become strong, it was the World where Kill or be Killed very real and happen everyday

And Sirzechs Lucifer not just survive from that World but becoming the Leader and one of the strongest

"You must know Issei-kun... We, Devil originally are not creature of peace, we are creature of Sin. No matter how tame we are even we will have our dark side, you had see it weren't you? When my sister try to get you in her Peerage." Sirzechs said and Issei mind instantly went to the time when the mentioned event occured

He had see it, the greed and wanting eyes inside Rias when they meet. That's the reason why Issei quite dislike Rias, despite she are kind and polite to him now he had see glimpse of Rias true nature, he had see the REAL Devil side of her, to wish to have something by any mean, even sacrificing someone life

"You must know whatever you see in her that thing was better than my day. Trust me, such things actually very, very common in my time..." Sirzechs bitterly said as his eyes seems lost for moment before it returned "For countless times we live in such behavior, scheming, manipulating, seducing, taunting, there couldn't be counted anymore how many evil deeds we made, even Human evil deeds pale compared to us

"And we fine with it, we even find joy when father shouting and screaming when someone rape her daughter him front of him. We evil creature, yes we very evil one in fact."

Sirzechs stop talking and he paused, his bitter face now slowly gone and Issei see there joy on his face, it brightened as if he hearing good news "But then everything change..."

Issei knew immediately what he mean "The dead of Original Yondai Maou in Great War.." He stated and Sirzechs nodded at that

"Not just that, but dead of Biblical God as well affect our existence. As you can see, we, Devil are ferocious creature. We not only messed with Bible Faction but outside as well, whispering to each dark creature of each faction and our enemy actually quite many. So you shouldn't surprise if there many faction harbor ill feeling to us and wish our destruction

"Of course they can't do a thing. It because Biblical God existence, one thing that very sure, Biblical God very protective toward his faction, he didn't like it when other Gods meddling with his faction. It quite ironic that our kin wish to kill him in past but his existence actually one of reason why we still exist

"And the moment he and the Original Maou dead that we realize our existence were in danger despite our number still vast and many, despite we can win against Angel and army of Heaven since they loss their beloved Father...

"At that time Devils splitted to two part, one who wish to stop the War and to ensure our survival, we maybe still going to War but without Leader it same with suicide. Second who still wish to continue to War, the one who harbor such hatred to Angel and Fallen Angel and wish to eradicate them even if it in the end decreasing our numbers so much.

"And the rest are history... As you can see now we, the one who wish to survive win." Sirzechs stated while make gesture with both his hands, he even take triumph pose and looking smug as well. It only for moment before he take normal pose and sighed "Of course, after that there another problem come."

"Another problem?" Issei asked

"After we win, then what?" Sirzechs answered his question. with question "We fight for survive but at cost of more than half of our kin extinct. We all blabbering to seek peace but in truth we don't know how to behave, we are creature of Sin, we seek chaos, that's what we live for, even we fight for the right we still fight. Talking about peace is easy but when we try to applying it..."

He shook his head, showing that even he troubled by some memories that invade his mind "It take time but it worked, our children finally live in peace, they hadn't possess fear that they will killed when they play outside, their parent always come home after work, they not need to see their friends cut down in front of them, not need to wake in early day to drain all their energy to train

"At first the feeling was amiss to us but in time we come to enjoy it and we began to give them all. Love? We spew them all with ours. Time? We go home early from our work to be with them. Toy? We bought entire store for them!"

He laughed in glee at the last part, the laugh was so pure and sincere to Issei ears and the boy believe that the being truly enjoy the moment, even he heard slight giggle from Serafall behind

"That was wonderful things, we enjoy it and they also enjoy it as well. Everyone is happy! I sure if God see our behavior he will be gobsmacked at us, having his eyes popping and tongue out while his jaw drop to the ground like the one from One Piece Manga!" Sirzechs laughed further at the imagination even Serafall snickered, he even banging the table and poor desk crumbled under his strength

PINCH!

"YEOOWCH!"

The laught turned to yelp of pain as he feel familiar stinging on his left cheeks, tears began to merge out from corner of his eyes and his arms now began to flailing around

"Sirzechs-sama please behave properly, you in presence of Issei-sama, the man who take down Kokabiel. Not to mention you only have small time before Sona-sama return with Rias-sama." Grayfia said as she pinching her husband cheek

"It huwwt! It huwwt! I'm sowwy Gwayfia! I'm sowwyy!"

Issei only can sweatdropped and deadpanned at the. Sight of the Lucifer being whipped. The man now practically crying while waving his arms up, down in exasperated manner like children who being punished by their parent

'This is Lucifer? Maybe... Despite his cruelness he actually dumb? Why the heck all the person I meet until now is abnormal!' He thought with yell from his mind

Now, now, if this not the pot calling the kettle black then I don't know what is. I mean he, himself also strange Hero who have fetish of Magical Girl and sister complex. Not he going to admit but until now he clearly show the symptom being one

Though all of them doesn't matter, he get along very well with Serafall was more than enough

"Ehem! As I said before." Sirzechs coughed, clearing his throat and regaining his composure, the table now already fixed by Grayfia "We enjoy our peace, despite we can't erase our Devil side but its fine, it after all what make us as Devils. However..." He paused and his face morphed to bitter slightly "Like I said before, we were creature of Sin, doing kind thing was very out of character from us and when we able to perform it the result clearly not perfect... You see the current generation is the result."

Issei mind began to work when Sirzechs said that, narrowing his eyes then it widened at the realization the moment his mind come with the answer "You doting them too much..."

"Correct..." Sirzechs agreed as he nodded to Issei "We doting them too much to the point we make them forget one of important thing that Devil wanted..." Sirzechs rise one finger to add the effect "Ambition... They don't have the ambition...

"They live in happy manner, peaceful, getting what they want, they do not wish for anything and they do not thirst for anything. They already have everything to the point it was easy to get for them

"Let me tell you Issei-kun, at my age there at least third of our Young Generation that have potential turned to Ultimate-class Devils but now? At Rias generation? Among them all, among the numbers that rivaled the entire class of one generation only _one_." He emphasize the point by draw single line with his index finger that glowing with magic, creating mark in there "Only _one_ that show to have potential to become Ultimate-class Devil."

Hearing that Issei can't hide his surprise. Is it different that much? The generation? He mean sure they supposed to be different but- 'Ah, who am I talking? They do change a lot, if I now talking with the original Lucifer this whole city already turned to ash... I guess they really change much huh? Peace render them to be more soft and weaker...' He grumbled in his mind

But still... There something bothering him

"I didn't know either you genius or idiot telling me this. I mean, I maybe not your enemy now, but in future..." Issei let the sentence trail off as he give the Maou skeptical look. That was what he wish to know? Why? Why the Maou told him this? It just telling him that Devils is weak now despite their number vast. He could understand if he were ally of Devils but he not

"It because I want to express my gratitude to you... And I don't mean the gratitude about Devil race but gratitude as Big Brother." Sirzechs said, he now smiling softly make Issei blinked

That... Was unexpected... Either this man stupid enough to think he will believe in that or he actually sincere, I think it was the first though...

"What I wish to thanks was not because you save Rias, that was for later but I thanks you because you change her." Sirzechs said make Issei blinked again

"Change her?" The boy asked and Sirzechs nodded

"You make her ambition live... Few days ago she come to me, asking me privately to help her train... She even give me very cute pleading look while calling me "Onii-chama"." Sirzechs chirped happily at the memory, he about to rant about how wonderful it was but dread feeling gnawing to him as he see Grayfia fingers twitched. Clearing his throat to regain composure he give Issei look "Rias... Never ask help from me for long time ever since she enter her teen age. It because. She feel inferior to me, feeling she become my shadow, so if she asking me she feel that she really only going to try mirroring me

"Not to mention she quite proud woman, for years she never ask anything from me and suddenly she come few days ago and asking me like that... She discard her pride after long time and it because of you, the way you harshly put her down like dirt make her realize that she need to know when she have to stop...

"For that... As her Big Brother, I offer you my biggest thanks." Sirzechs finished as he extend his hand to Issei who remain calm

That... That actually quite logical things... Issei already could see what kind of person Sirzechs now, he is man who going to kill hundred or thousand for her Sister. Unlike him who wish to save as many as he wish

This man is opposite of him...

And when Sirzechs said he being grateful, he really did

Rising one hand, he slowly take Sirzechs extended hand and shook it firmly. The Maou looks very satisfied at that, he about to speak but suddenly feel someone grab his head and shove it to something soft

"That! Occur to So-tan too Steel-kun!" Serafall chirped as she hug Issei, pressing her chest to the boy face "She also change you know? Few days ago she even call me Onee-chan and asking to help train her Peerage too! She even wish to study Magic with me and it because of you! Thank youuuu!" She squealed in delight and press the bouncing organ further to Issei

The brown-white haired man now have decency to blush as he feel the Maou breast. He release his grip on Sirzechs hand remove Serafall grip and give beamed smile at her with small blush on his face

"Of course! Your welcome Levi-tan! It was Ally of Justice job to set someone in right path!" Issei declared smugly earning giggle from the Maou

"Yayy! Awesome Steel-kun!"

Sirzechs only could chuckle as the Hero and the Magical Girl happily chatting. To be honest he expect Issei to be gruffy person and while it true but he have his soft aspect as well... And maybe he have small disturbance in his mind seeing he get along too well with Serafall while in fact he just knew her for short time

"And for that Issei-kun..." He called, gaining the boy attention "Ask me something, anything and I will give it to you as long it in my power." Sirzechs offered make Issei narrowed his eyes

"Anything?" Issei repeated

"As long it in my power." Sirzechs nodded, his voice quite serious while still smiling to him

At that Issei mind began to work, pondering what he could ask. This actually quite big feat, but still there must be something fishy about this man, the deed he do maybe amazing and good but... For Maou to just blatantly offering him like this is...

Whatever he thinking was instantly stopped when hearing knock from the door, they all turned to it and Sirzechs smiled

"It seems you can decide it later Issei-kun, now we have other things to do..." Sirzechs told the boy who nodded, knowing what he mean

They all now back on their position, the Lucifer instantly told them they could in and they did. There Ravel, Rias and Sona, followed by Xenovia who instantly on Issei side. The three girls give small nod and waving hand in greeting manner to him and he return them with small smile and nod as well

"You fine Issei-sama? Are you hurt anywhere? Does they try to hypnotize you?" Xenovia asked immediately ignoring she being rude

"I'm fine Xenovia, geez. Soften it wouldn't you?" Issei answered while sighing, seriously the girl was something else. Not even Asia or Mittelt this protective toward him

"If you say so Issei-sama..." Xenovia grunted as she now stand behind the boy, the rest of the Devils standing behind the Lucifer save for Serafall who sit on his side, still in cheerful manner

"Since everyone already gathering and Issei-kun and I here already introduced to each other I will get straight to the point." Sirzechs said as he stare at Issei who remain stoic with small smile "This meeting purpose was for us, Devil to express our thanks to you for preventing Kokabiel to cause another Great War happen."

"You actually shouldn't troubled yourself like this. I did this without intent to getting reward." Issei replied nonchalantly

"Regardless what you say, what you did is not simple matter Issei-kun. Kokabiel was very famous and known as powerful Fallen Angel.." Sirzechs responded while shooking his head "Let me tell you little story. It was during Great War, it happen in medieval age where our army plan to striking down army of Fallen Angel

"The plan and condition was perfect. The army we about to strike already damaged from our previous attack, the reason why we strike them because they have some information that quite important, it information about one of our base structure that can't be let to fall to enemy hand

"The Fallen Angel position was bad,very bad. They was outnumbered. Their army quality also can't match ours, only consisting few High-class Angels while most of them only low-class. Ours? Ours contain dozen Ultimate-class Devils as leader with hundred High-class Devils as General and the grunt was Middle-class one

"Their only chance was reinforcement from small base near them, as far we know that small base only contain hundred of Fallen Angel. Most of them also only Middle-class Angels as well, in our mind we thinkg "What hope they have with such army?" So we charge forward, keeping marching to destroy them...

"Unfortunately for us, there someone in there, someone who actually responsible for the operation in begin with..." Sirzechs paused and give small, grim smile to Issei "I take it you can guess who that person. Is?"

"Kokabiel..." Issei answered and Sirzechs nodded

"It was shock even to us, for the one who begin the operation was there. It actually unnatural seeing one of Cadre to be in small base, usually the one who operating staying in base. But he? He not

"Thousands of Middle-class Devil, led by hundred of High-class Devil as General and dozens of Ultimate-class Devil as their Leader, marching upon hundreds of Low-class Fallen Angel led by dozen High-class and one Cadre

"Ours army slaughtered..."

There brief silence in the room when Sirzechs finished. Sona, Ravel and Rias face was pure shock and disbelief, even Xenovia also showing shocked look. The one that remain calm only Issei and three old Devils, the Maou who tell the story looking grim as well

"It not without sacrifice of course. 80% of the Fallen Angel slaughtered under our force, but the fact they win against us was the most surprising thing. Our army outnumber them almost one to twelve and yet, we still lose. How?

"It was Kokabiel... The survivors from that attack told us he showering them with endless spears that fall like starfall. None of Angels attacking us, only Kokabiel alone. All the Angels was surround him, covering him like fortress, using their body as shield for their Leader."

Sirzechs let out small laugh, the laugh contain small amusement and also sounds dry at same time "It was so bizarre and absurd... The plan was so simple, we should be able to breakthrough his defense, and yet we can't all our attack was explode and deflected before even reaching him. The explosion that almost hit Kokabiel was blocked by body of Fallen Angel that willingly to jump to death for him..."

Issei mind instantly drifted to his battle against Kalawarner and Dohnaseek. Both of them despite outpowered but know how to fight against stronger one, they not strong, but their power was enough to deflect or hold his attack. Despite they overpowered but they still able to survive and hold their grounds against his onslaught

Issei was sure the battle against army of Fallen Angel actually win by surprise for him. He knew how their work and their method after facing Kalawarner and Dohnaseek and that's make him able to made plan to deal with them

Kokabiel army biggest factor of victory was elemental of surprise

They always have surprise on his side, always knew how to caught their enemy guard. And the moment they did, they will strike without mercy, striking without hesitation even if they will die its fine as long they strike their target and serve their purpose

"You see now Issei-kun? Just how terrifying Kokabiel was to us? And how powerful he is?" Sirzechs asked after he finish his story "You able to beat Fallen Angel who had slaughter thousands of our army just by the same numbers of when he strike this city. Such thing was more than enough to give you position of Maou or General in our side."

The man being serious, Issei could see that. His eyes was show that he dead serious, even Serafall also give nod and the Magical Girl give her proud look too

To be honest Issei knew he actually not win... He win but Kokabiel not serious.. The man was so desperate to the point he unconsciously holding back when against him, for once if Kokabiel serious the moment Issei fall Kokabiel can finish him but he didn't...

That was more than enough to make Issei realize the man wish for Issei to win, he wish Issei to live and kill him deep inside his mind despite the madness that eating him

"And because of that, we gladly offering you to be one of Magician that make contract with us." Sirzechs said

The moment he said that there small gasp, it was barely able to be heard but Issei sharp ears enough to caught it come from the three young Devils that listening to them

"Contract Magician?" Issei asked and Sirzechs nodded

"Before I continue let me ask, did you knew how Magician and Devils work?"

"Not really... I just knew they supposed to be partner or such things but that's it." Issei answered

"You got that right, it was what people mostly knew but the nature of the contract Magicians engage in isn't something so base." Sirzechs corrected the boy. "Rather, the nature of the contract is mean to help both the Magician and devil further their knowledge of magic."

"Further knowledge? You mean like founding new branch of Magic or such thing?" Issei asked and Sirzechs nodded

"Yes you could say such thing, yes." Sirzechs confirmed "As you knew, Magicians use calculation and formula to use their power and create spell."

Ah, yes Issei knew that. He had his lesson in that part, apparently unlike EMIYA place who have restricted Mana in air due to Gaia influence making people hard to become Magus, in this World where Age of Gods continue on everyone can become Magus

It because the Mana in this World are rich, it not restricted and letting to be free like oxygen in air. Because of that people could cast spell without having hard time, even civilian without Magic Circuit could use it though it will be very hard or they have to be very smart or talented

And because of that too the Mana in the World influence people that birth, increasing rate of people that could be born with Magic Circuit, in supernatural perspective it was good thing seeing the Magus number increased and they not need to worry to be dying

"As you can see Issei-kun, rather than like magic, which relies on formulas and calculations, demonic power like us. instead relies on imagination. Demonic power can be shaped in almost any way, depending on the devil's own ability, but the price of using it is far higher than magic." Sirzechs explained to him

"So it's like going from point 'A' to point 'C' without stopping at point 'B' along the way?" Issei asked and Sirzechs nodded again

"Correct." The Maou confirmed "There are three basic reasons that magicians contract with devils: protection, to acquire items or techniques from the underworld, and for status."

In instant Issei hearing that his mind quickly understand what Sirzechs offer him and Sirzechs caught the glimpse of it through his eyes

"Yes, Issei-kun. I did not ask you to be my Peerage or servant, no. Such thing will be mockery for you who kill slayer who destroy thousands of our kin." Sirzechs said firmly and Rias from behind grimace a bit but able to hide it well "I offer you to be stand at my side, stand at one of Maou side. I offer you wealth, treasure and respect. The moment you will become one of Magician that make contract with us people will see you as someone who equal with Maou itself, equal with one of us, surpassing even both mine and Serafall sisters here."

The offer that Sirzechs extended to him was actually caught Issei guard, inwardly he really shocked. This offer was almost like asked to be one of the Ruler of Underworld, someone like Sirzechs himself, to any Magician that was like blessing from Heaven... Or Hell maybe seeing it was Lucifer himself the one who give the offer

And more over the Lucifer not asking him to be his subordinate, but to be someone who equal like him. Someone who stand on his side and working together as equal, he was offered a Kingdom in here

"Isn't that too much?" Issei asked with slight flabbergasted on his tone and in here Serafall snorted

"Steel-kun, you create Holy Sword. The TRUE Holy Sword and even create Caliburn out of nowhere. Even Levi-tan can't do such things and I'm Magical Girl!" She slight pouted at the last part with jealousy "That power was more than enough to us to wish to make contract with you!"

"Serafall here right Issei-kun." Sirzechs added "You slay Cadre of Grigori, one of their Leader so it just natural if we offer you same position, a Leader." He then grinned "Of course! You free to choice the one who you wish to be partnered with, it could be me, Ajuka Belzeebub, Falbium Asmosdeus or Serafall here." He said while gesturing to Serafall who beamed at her name mentioned

"Steel-kun! Pick me! Pick me!" Serafall wiggling in her chair while raising one hand like children in school that knew answer of the quiz "Together we will create better World!" She stated while grinning happily

Issei really tempted to accept the offer, he really was. Heck! He even considering it! Imagine what he could create with Serafall together!

"Your offer clearly generous. Something that not even I expect." Issei grunted out after moment of silence

"Really? What you were thinking in first place?" Sirzechs asked in curiosity

"Marriage contract." Issei said bluntly "Treasure or money and things like that, never thought you will give me full packet of it." He shrugged slightly

The Maou only blinked at him before he let out chuckle "Well, actually the first one was being suggested by one of Elder in our peers. Saying that perhaps we should offer you engagement to Sona or Ravel here in fact." He said and the girls that mentioned blushed

"I can understand if it Sona but Ravel-san as well?" Issei furrowed his eyebrow "Isn't she bit too young?"

"It was engagement not marriage so it fine, we can wait until she adult enough of course." Sirzechs repliied "How about your answer Issei-kun? Do you wish to accept it?" He asked as he returned to the topic

Issei close his eyes hearing that he put hand under his chin and taking thinking pose "Truthfully, what you offer was something that very generous, it was honor beyond anything. To think you will offer me Kingdom, that was thing that even other God will surprise, only a fool will reject it." He said genuinely, then he open one eye and small smirk adorn his face "Unfortunately for you, I'm that fool..." He stated

There silence the moment he answer that, the girls behind Sirzechs show disbelief face while the Maou and Grayfia remain stoic. Xenovia meanwhile glanced at her Lord with proud and approval look

"It not like I being rude or things like that but one thing you must know I'm not at anyone side, I'm on my own." Issei said as he stare at the Maou firmly "I didn't mean to be rude, but there time in future that we maybe going to become enemy. I serve no one because I walk the path I forge by my own and you perhaps won't agree with it and will stand in my way."

Sirzechs only silence at what Issei said. What Issei just say could be deducted as declaration of war to him, stating that he could be their enemy like that was foolish decision. Slowly smile formed on his face and he nodded

"Very well then, I knew the look you give me mean you dead serious. I will respect your decision and won't press it." Sirzechs said to him in nonchalant manner, truthfully he never expect Issei will accept it in first place so he not that surprise "However knew that if you change your mind you can talk to us." He told him and Issei nodded "Well, I guess that end our meeting, do you possibly have some question or things like that to me?"

"No... This far I must admit Devil actually not that bad so I have no complaint." Issei replied while shrug his shoulder and Sirzechs grinned at that

"Really? That's good then." Sirzechs said in relief tone "And about our talk before, you could take some time to think what you wish Issei-kun. I will be here in week so-"

"Excuse me Sirzechs-sama but you have to return tomorrow, you have job after all." Grayfia cut the red haired man who turned to her and show disappoint look

"Eeeh?" He whined "B-But don't you think I could use some vacation? I-I mean things are-"

"You had your vacation already Sirzechs-sama and now you have job to do. If you protest then maybe you should stop being Maou?"

"E-Ehhh?! N-No way! Grayfiaa!"

In response of his further whining the maid merely raise her hand and her fingers glowing in ominous manner make the Maou paled and start to blabbering apologize. Issei only could sweatdropped at the scene to think powerful Maou would be act like this in front of his maid

Either this Maid someone important to him or the Maou himself are complete idiot, unfortunately for Issei both chance was same in his calculation

"Mouu! Steel-kun! Why you refuse it?!" Serafall pouted "Don't you want to be Ally of Levi-tan?" She asked while giving the boy puppy eyes

'Gugh! Direct attack!' Issei mind screamed in anguish, such cuteness nearly knock him out but fortunately he able to remain stoic outside and answered "Not mean to reject you Levi-tan but sometime there things you won't give no matter what World offer you. Surely you understand that right?"

The Levi-tan pouted only deepened but after a moment she set into frown and nodded "But Levi-tan very disappointed!" She huffed while saying that and Issei laughed

"Maa, beside don't you have ally already?" He asked

"Nope. Don't have one." Serafall answered make Issei blinked

"B-But Magical Girl supposed to have ally!" Issei said almost in yelling tone after what he heard, that was the rule! Even Sailor Moon and Madoka have their own Magical Girl ally or partner

"I know!" Serafall nodded in agreement "But no one could pass criteria for me! Only Steel-kun this far pass the requirement! Steel-kun understand just how important right this? So Steel-kun have to join!"

Issei shook his head, he was looking sad as well "I knew but I can't. You know why, had I knew the situation this crisis..." He muttered and clicked his tongue in distaste, his hand rammed and shuffle his har in irritation "This won't do... You need ally..." He take serious thoughtful face for moment before his face brightened "How about apprentice Levi-tan?"

Serafall who hearing that seems taken back before her eyes widened as well "That's good idea! I never thought of that! Yeah! Apprentice will be very good!" She squealed in delight and Issei grinned

"Good! Now then all we need is the candidate!" Issei said happily "And we also going to need make a wand that can transform ordinary girls into magical girls too!"

Serafall eyes widened further and this time sparkle even come out from it "You right!" She said as she found herself with a stupid grin on her face "We need such wand! Steel-kun can you create such thing?!"

"Of course I can!" Issei puffed his chest in proud manner "However I will need help, and of course you will do very well Levi-tan!"

"Of course! Levi-tan shall help!" Serafall replied without any hesitation "And don't forget we have to design the clothes! Outfit was most important thing for Magical Girl!"

"I aware of that!" Issei said as he now stand and the Maou also stand

"We have to give it special effects too! Every transformations need sparkles and bubbles after all!"

"With bright lights of pink and white and purple!"

"With cute ribbons and laces and short skirts and white stockings!"

"And white panties!"

"White panties that reflect a magical girl's innocence!"

"For innocence!"

"For love!"

"For rock!"

"For peace!"

"For justice!"

Issei create single sword on his hand and he pointed at the window while have stupid grin on his face "Then what we waiting for?! To the secret base!"

"To the secret base!" Serafall agreed before both of them dashed, breaking through the window and began to ran

There moment of silence as everyone stare at the broken window and the pair that running while intending to create super device

It was broken by Xenovia who cursed before she dashed and jumped from the window as well "Wait! Issei-sama! Wait! I can't loss you again! Who know what problem aftering you!" Xenovia yelled in pleading tone as she aftering her Lord that run

Sirzechs who staring at them since beginning also have stupid grin as well on his face "Hmm... Maybe I also could as Issei-kun to make device to transform into Super Sentai..." He murmured

Rias who listening since the beginning only could mutter one thing "That was unexpected... I never knew Issei-san and Serafall-sama could-Sona?" Rias paused as she caught Sona who now shaking while hugging herself and have her back pressed to corner of wall as if children that afraid some monster try to eat her

"This is nightmare... This is nightmare... This is nightmare... Only a dream, only a dream only a dream..." She whimpered weakly while having tears threatened to fall from her eyes, there absolutely no way her Issei now plotting with her sister to create Magical Girl device! It was absolute nightmare!

"S-Sona-san?" Ravel called weakly, somehow feeling pity to the girl that always stand proud

"Perhaps Sona-sama could use some rest." Grayfia said as she sighed, feeling headache that coming already "I will take her to her house and have her rest."

While all Devils sympathizing Sirzechs meanwhile laughed "Ahh... Don't be like that Grayfia, surely you over reacting. Though now we have new Serafall would be interesting."

"New... Serafall..." Sona wheezed out, her eyes widened and she actually freezed as if time stopped around her before she let out shriek that like someone who tortured from Hell "THERE TWO OF HER NOW?!"

The last thing she heard before everything went black was Rias and Ravel call her name and the yelp of pain from the Maou followed bark from the Maid of Lucifer

* * *

 **What?! Don't look at me! We knew such thing will happen seeing Issei having fetish to Magical Girl! He clearly going to be get along with Serafall pretty well!**

 **Hahahahahahaha! I actually having fun write his interaction with Serafall, must say I kinda laughing, especially the last part**

 **Pffttt! Poor Sona now having mental attack, hopefully she won't transported to mental hospital because of this**

 **Oh by the way we finally reach 600+ favorite! Horayyyy for that! I really happy it finally excee** ** **d 500 X)****

 **The meeting with the Maou kinda long, but yeah what you expect? They are the one who hold territories and they also have their important sisters saved by him, so they have big role too**

 **I hope you all satisfied with the meeting, before you protesting let me tell you this is Sirzechs we talking about. He not just spouting something and offering something to Issei without plan, he become Lucifer for reason after all and he even admit he not innocence person**

 **And yes, there Issei/Sona moment as well in here. Now it was quite obvious our Sitri Heiress harbor quite feeling to our Hero but the question will it go like her wish? Or will she find herself broken heart? Truthfully I'm not too good in romance thing so pardon me if I did it in cliche and bad manner hahahaha**

 **Next chapter will be the last Guest before we enter to action, this arc will be quite long, longer than the other since this will be the last arc Issei in Kuoh City, he will be out for quite long time when he leave. And while he maybe going to go back but it only will be short time before resuming to his duty. What? This is not like Nasuverse who have their Mana dying, teleportation and such thing are avaliable in here so he could go back to city using one if he wish**

 **I guess this is the end for now, hopefully you like it hahaha! By the way there anime called Overlord, I suggest you watch it, it pretty cool.**

 **This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	21. Guest from Various Places (IV)

**Chapter 20. Guest from Various Places (IV)**

* * *

"... How the progress of the plan?"

"Good... You not need to worry about it, I assure you we will succeed. It just simple matter after all."

"I knew but it was fine if I try to be careful right? Even if it just simple matter but the result would be great."

"Can't argue with that... But you sure this will make him come to us?"

"I'm sure, despite how he looks like and his battle against Kokabiel he still child nonetheless..."

"... I can't argue with that... Well if you say so, you not need to worry, the result already settled after all."

"Very well then... I leave this matter to you."

* * *

Well... I must say I the meeting with the Devil quite pleasant... Despite I quite skeptical at them but they not show any offensive sign, during my talk with Sirzechs I also notice he being sincere

All the offer was not trap, he truly offer me to become someone that stand on one of the Ruler of the Underworld side, becoming their partners and considering as their equal as well

I guess I kinda underestimated what I did, true I think my reputation will increase so much after killing Kokabiel but I never thought it will be this big.

No wonder the moles on Bible Faction acting like that, spreading the news to all their network. But for what? What their purpose to did that? Other than increasing my reputation I think it-

"Issei-san?"

I turned and see Asia who stare at me with slight worry look, she have her hair tied into high ponytail and wearing white gym t-shirt with red outline and short red pants that reach her knee, she also wear pair of black sport shoes

"Are you okay? You been silence for quite time." Asia asked me as she now sit on my side at sofa

It was night when meeting with Devil done, since the meeting take time in noon it end in afternoon and now already night

"I'm fine, just thinking about the meeting before..." I said to her who blinked "By the way, you said you going to come as well but I didn't see you and Mittelt."

That was true originally Asia and Mittelt was there and they going to company me to meeting Sirzechs too but I didn't see any of them today

"Ah! It because we have chat with Issei-san parent..." Asia said to me "Sorry we didn't told you."

I see, so they meet with mom and dad huh? No wonder I not see them, those two must be questioned them a lot seeing mom and dad quite curious parent

"Its okay, like I said there no need for you all to escort me. Xenovia presence itself also unnecessary actually." I said flippantly

"B-But j-just in case if something happen." Asia replied, she looks more concern now strangely "I-I mean we don't know how the Devil behave, even if they change but few were not like..." She mumbled under her breath at the last part and I cringed a bit. No doubt she talk about Diodora, it seems that still bring bad memory to her

"Logically they won't attack me, I mean we in middle of city and also there Pendragon family in this city as well. I doubt they wish to risk the important figure such them." I told her, trying reassure her and I mean it. If Sirzechs and I fight I doubt this city will stand, perhaps I will use Juggernaut Drive or unleash Gilgamesh card and I don't think this region or country will exist anymore if that happen

"Even so-"

"Asia." I call her name firmly and yet also gentle at same time "It will be fine, really..." I said once again while smiling this time

Asia stare at me with concern for moment before slowly, she put small smile as well and nodded "If Issei-san said so then..." She responded, the worry still there but I could tell it get smaller and I nodded to her, feeling satisfied that she not worry too much anymore

"By the way, you should take bath. Dinner will be ready soon.." I reminded her as I take note of her slight battered appearance

The nun now do the famous 'blink blink' motion with her eyes before her whole face turned to red "E-Eh?! I-I'm not t-that smell am I?" She asked as she lift her arm up in unlady manner and take sniff on it. Then when she realize I was here she let out another squeak "EEK! I-I'm sorry! I-It just! Zelretch-ojisan really put me and Mittelt into hard training today so..."

Ah... So that's the reason why Mittelt walking to her room like someone just cut one her leg off. Despite have no wound -thanks to Asia obviously- but the soreness and reduced stamina still there, Twilight Healing heal the wounds and injuries but not the lost stamina

"Maa, its okay. You not smell that bad actually." I said while giving her smile and it was true, she not that stink

Asia stare at me with widened eyes, now if possible her face turned to be more red and her mouth opened slightly. However the red on her face now clearly not normal to the point it make me worry slightly

"Asia?" I called, it was I'm the one who concern now "Are you-"

"Ihavetogototakebathbye!"

The supposed sentence made by eight words spoken into one word and followed by squeak that similar like someone just being found out naked in front of person he/she love, how that possible was actually very mind boggling to me but since I had seen stranger things I guess this isn't that much

The girl now already bolted to her room, leaving even trail of dust behind her and show the incredible speed she possess. It seems the Class-card must be already fuse with her huh? Only in a month and it show effect, not surprise seeing her Sacred Gear not Longinus like mine and only ordinary one albeit it still fell to rare level but still, rare and strong was different thing

Xenovia also show sign of become stronger than normal Human. Unlike Asia and I, she had no Sacred Gear, her body free from any influence that could halt the process fusing with Class-card. Give her few weeks I sure she could show some skills already

Though afterward keeping it won't be easy. The hardest part was how you keep that strength in your body, there no easy free power given, you have to earn it. Class card change our body into Heroic Spirit like inside the card but afterward the strength will leaving and depleted in time, in order to prevent that you have to kick your ass and went through Hell training

It worked like some kind of temporary medicine that boost your power, giving you chance to become as strong as the amount of it give to you but like I said, it temporary. By the time it effect gone your growth strength will be back to normal

And if you didn't train your body the medicine also going to depleted with fast, that was clearly dangerous things too. The card would be useless and also wasted

Speaking about card I still don't know what those two class taking. They never told me and Zelretch also said only waiting, for Xenovia I sure she get Saber-class card. I mean what else could be match her? Lancer? Yeah... Right... I don't think she could wield one

Asia? She probably become Caster seeing I often see her use magic like levitation or things like that

I still have fives more card to feed, fives more people to gather. Though have such big numbers could give disadvantage but I can't protest seeing Zelretch probably arguing or ranting

*sigh* really... What a troublesome old man he was...

"My Lord?"

I turned around and see this time it Xenovia who call me, she also like Asia and Mittelt, just come home from training.

"I notice you put annoyed face moment ago. Does something troubling you my Lord?" She asked

"I'm fine just thinking about that vampire." I said and Xenovia stiffened before her face scrunched to scowl. Unlike Mittelt and Asia, Xenovia clearly on agreement with me that Zelretch was annoying and also bastard. Add the fact she often had hunt his kin in past during her job as exorcist make her quite displeased at him too

"That vampire... Truly he someone who I can't decipher, for someone who so old and elder of Vampire he clearly act like Jester." She said in grumbling tone "You sure to trust him my Lord? I did not mean to ask your decision but even I sure you knew he clearly not sane person to be working with..."

"Even blind person could see it Xenovia that he not sane." I grumbled, well maybe I exaggerated a little seeing Asia still quite favor him but still "Yes I sure I could trust him, trust me he won't betray us. The worse thing he could do probably throwing some shit to us but I assure you he won't blatantly taking side with our enemy." At least if he did so there must be reason for that, probably because he bored or he decide to give me test

Xenovia stare at me for moment, her face still shown she displeased by my reply but she give me nod nonetheless "If you say so my Lord, I won't ask your decision then."

I held back sigh and the urge to pinch bridge of my nose hearing her response "Xenovia, cut the crap with that 'My Lord' thing. Seriously you being too formal." I said in disturbed tone

"Does that bother you too much Issei-sama? I mean surely it not since that Phenex girl call you same tittle as well." Xenovia replied to me with small frown

"To be honest no but... You always look so stiff Xenovia, that's why I want you to relax a bit..." I tried to reassure her and she give me another look, her gold eyes seems understand what I try to say

"If that what your wish my Lord but it will be hard for me so-"

"You still could call me like that in front of people but if you spend time with us like this please call me Issei..." I give her smile in here "We are friend after all and we will work together in future."

Xenovia taking thoughtful expression earing that, slowly she have pleasant smile in her face and nodded "Very well then, I will call you Issei if we alone." She said and I blinked

That... That sounds wrong for some reason but I can't put it where the wrong part...

Doesn't matter anyway, the matter was settled so I guess it fine. *Oh how I going to regret it in future* "Xenovia you also need to take bath, dinner will be ready soon."

"Yes Issei..."

As I watch she leaving I only shook my head, normally she will go home in worse condition but seeing tomorrow Griselda will come here she decide to not exhaust herself too much. She still follower of Church technically so she will stand at her side tomorrow

...

Meeting with Church huh... I guess they will be the last guest I accept... I should think how I going to leave from this city now

No one in this city save for my group aware that I will leave, I guess I will tell them just when I about to leave so they can't make any attempt to stop me...

Suddenly I heard my mobile phone ringing in table, indicating there call in. I blinked once before leave my skillet to my pan first before walking to table and take it

I narrowed my eyes when see the number that call me was foreign to me, but I still accept it and brought the device to my ear

"Yes, who is this?" I asked before grip the phone to my ear and my shoulder while goes back to cook

(Hello, is this Hyoudou Issei?)

The voice was masculine and quite deep, no doubt the one that speak was male and probably on his middle or late twenties

"It was proper manner to introduce yourself first before asking someone question." I replied simply

(Hahaha! True! True! Judging by your response it seems indeed you are Hyoudou Issei!) He said and I could tell this man grinning now through his phone (Allow me to introduce myself then, I'm Governor of Fallen Angel, Azazel the Scapegoat.)

There utter silence the moment he declared his name, even I paused in middle of my cooking and my face was completely dull. Did this man just... "And you expect me to believe you just like that?" I asked flatly

The self-proclaimed Azazel only laughed at my deadpan response before he answering (Honestly? Yeah, I mean who else crazy enough to proclaim himself as Governor of Fallen Angel?)

"I could name few actually..." I replied with skeptical tone

(Touche..) He chuckled (Anyway, you had no reason to not believe me, trust me I'm the real deal. To tell the truth I want to come to your place by my own but there Boundary Field in there and it _very_ strong one too)

I narrowed my eyes at that Zelretch Boundary Field despite it very hard to break it also quite hard to notice, so you should cut me some slack when I found Le Fay, girl who just in middle school age able to sense it and even try to meddle with it, that girl must be very talented to be able to sense it as expected from someone who are descendant of Morgan Le Fay

"And your point? That still not give any reason you are who you claim as."

(That's the point kiddo... If you catch my words previously you should knew I said _'Very strong'_.) He paused and hummed slightly (I had seen thousand or even million Boundary Field but to be honest I never seen this one in millenia kiddo, it make me wonder does it created by God rather than Human.)

It was after that I realize this man is the real deal. The way he speak and the way he spoke clearly he had dig to the Boundary Field deeper than I thought, and the fact that the field itself not even alarm me was more than enough to show this man very, very skilled, to be able meddling with such level Boundary Field and remain undetected

(I plan to enter bluntly but if someone at my caliber suddenly sensed in your field it will caused panic and I don't want you shot some sword to me.) He continued while chuckling (Really, you now start to become Boogeyman in Grigori with rumor that you could spam hundred of legendary weapon and rain it to your enemy, some even say you God in Human disguise.)

I found the part of 'spam hundred of legendary weapon' ironic seeing I practically could do that, even I only could rain fifty bordering to seventy but it very close. And God in Human disguise? Really? That was quite exaggerated

But that's not the thing I should think or talk about

"Let just say..." I lick my lips to wet the dry part. "I believe to you, what you want? Revenge?" I asked

That's right, it should be the thing I worry about in first place. It could be without doubt that he want to extract revenge to me for killing his friend, judging by Kokabiel character I doubt he disliked in Grigori. He looks like man who get along with other with easy after all

(... ... The idea sounds tempting but no... I did not wish to extract revenge upon you... Kokabiel was good friend, but what he did was something that crossed the line. Even if he survive he will be punished quite harsh... And knowing him he will kill himself first rather than subjugate himself to the punishment.) He sighed and I could tell there sadness on his voice (Oh don't get me wrong Hyoudou-san, I did not like you, Kokabiel was my friend and comrade, my brother and you just kill him. Even if you did the right thing doesn't mean I like it.

(And as much I loath and hate it, technically you just save our faction from war that caused by him so as the one who have his subordinate went rogue it my duty to congratulate you... So I wish to meet you personally to discuss the gift I going to give to you.)

I'm not surprise Fallen Angel going to contact me but what surprise me was the fact the Governor himself the one who come, I expect it will be another Cadre or the Vice-Governor but to think he will come by himself

It seems I still underestimating the deed I just do, clearly I need to be more careful. In future about my act and- ah who I'm talking to, I sure as hell I won't be surprise if in future one of Elder God like Zeus or Odin wish to meet me personally due to my act

"Tomorrow 09:00PM, think the place where you want to meet then we will talk." I stated, to be honest I want to meet in here too actually but seeing he already able to meddle with this Boundary Field I don't think it wise if I let him see it more close, even if it made by Zelretch

(Hoo? That soon? Doesn't you have meeting with Church tomorrow?) He asked

"I might as well finish everything tomorrow, I have something urgent to take care about off..." I said, for some reason I'm not surprise he knew I going to meet with Church tomorrow

(Really? Does that mean you have some kind of boss or thing like that? If yes then which faction he-)

"No, I did not have boss or thing like that, I'm on my own side." I cut him while narrowing my eyebrow and flip up the egg I made "I just wish to end it soon, now if you done talking what you need to could we continue it tomorrow? I'm busy right now.." I said while glancing at the salt and plate that far from me, I need to move freely in order to get that and with mobile phone between my shoulder and ear it hinder my movement

(Busy? Oh really? I heard you living with three beautiful woman, does you now-)

Whatever he said clearly being cut as I hung up the phone immediately. I don't want to listen pervert talk from him, Kokabiel already enough and if I recall he said Azazel was more better than him in that part

If Fallen Angel who could make stranger woman melt to him just by using few words I don't want to know the one that more advanced than him, just thinking what insanity he going to speak already give me headache

But still... Meeting with Governor and people from Church in one day... If I recall Pendragon House still not leaving as well, I guess I better inform them to make their decision as soon as possible

* * *

"Sorry for being late Hyoudou-san, truthfully this actually surprise for me as well." She said as she sent me apologetic look and glare to the person on her side

"Its okay, you actually not late that long." I replied while giving her small reassuring smile

The meeting was supposed to be 03:00PM however the time now was 03:30, she late for thirty minutes

The reason of her late obviously was. The man on her side that she glared who looking sheepish while scratching back of his head like child that got caught hiding cookie jar behind his hand

Sitting in front of me was two person instead Griselda alone. Griselda herself is a woman with someone at appearance in her early thirties, I must say she seems younger than what I expect seeing she supposed to be Xenovia legal guardian. She have long, pale blonde hair that reach her back and show she clearly foreigner. Pair of blue saphire colored eyes that almost like ice block and garbed in nun outfit instead the one that Xenovia and Irina wear when they come here

On her side was young man, he looks about just reach his twenties, in middle perhaps. He have middle length blonde hair; two bangs of his hair framed each his side while the front turned to spike that reveal his forehead, strangely there diamond shaped mark on it, is that some kind of tattoo? Like Griselda he not wear combat attire instead he garbed in priest clothes

Xenovia and Asia who technically someone from Church also sit with them as well, while the latter smiling to me and the first only keep her face stoic like first time when we meet

"To be honest I didn't come here with any intent other than have some food that Hyoudou-san here made." The man said to Griselda while have both hands raised up in defending manner

"That still no excuse! Really Dulio, what were you thinking? Coming here without any announcement like this. You knew this city one of limited place for us!" Griselda chided the man

To my astonishment the man actually pouted, despite he older than me in few years but he still able to show such expression "Aw come on Nee-san! It won't be that bad! I mean the current Maou also laid back right? The Leviathan herself often dress like Magical Girl and I heard the Lucifer fan of Super Sentai!"

Well... If he put it that way... Rather than group of terrifying existence that embodiment of sin, the Maou certainly more like some kind of group of Otaku that do whatever they wish

I see Griselda eyebrow twitched at his response, either it from annoyance of Dulio dare to talk back or losing in argument you can pick whatever you like, I, myself think it both. What he said not completely wrong I guess, true there will be small ruckus but I guess that's it. As long Dulio didn't do anything there won't be any problem

But still... Dulio name seems familiar, I swear I had read someone with that name in file Zelretch give to me...

My eyes widened when my mind recall the data I read. Dulio... Now I recognize it, this man can't possibly be-

"What you said is true Dulio, but that if it ordinary exorcist! If it for someone like your status I sure there will be chaos and problem!" Griselda continue her chide was the only answer I need to make sure who the man in front of me

Yep, he were Dulio Gesualdo. The strongest Exorcist in current generation and the current possessor of Zenith Tempest, the Longinus that said to be second strongest after the first one, True Longinus

"Well..." I mused out and dry smirk plaster my face "I never thought Dulio Gesualdo himself will come here..." I remarked, gaining both exorcists attention

"Hoo? You know me?" Dulio asked as he pointed to himself, he doesn't sounds proud or anything but simply curious

"It hard to not know someone at your caliber. Especially the weapon you possess." I answered as I narrowed my eyes up, down to him

Unlike Boosted Gear or Divine Dividing, according to the data Zenith Tempest grant the user control over element and weather, it said that in record the most talented possessor could drown the entire continent into sea by creating endless rain and storm

The reason why Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing only ranked Mid-tier despite it absurd power is because the power were focused to individual, to the user itself and it depend on the user power. However High-tier like Zenith Tempest influence not just one, but it affect the entire World, it have power that can cause the World become imbalance and led it to destruction

For example, give Boosted Gear to normal person, he probably only could boost himself five times before reach his limit and only five times stronger than normal person. But give Zenith Tempest to him, destroying city around Kuoh Town size was not hard for him

Like I said, Zenith Tempest give the user control over element and weather, creating endless rain in middle of hot dessert is easy thing for the use. Heck! Turned the whole dessert into winter place even not hard! It contain such dangerous power and I heard it could even produce flame that rivaled the one in sun temperature and ice that even could freeze Dragon flame like it some kind of candle

And the man in front of me clearly not just ordinary possessor but must be master one seeing he even get called the Strongest Exorcist

"Hahaha! I'm flattered! But really I guess my reputation not as great as you, **Jinrui no Ken (Sword of Mankind)**." Dulio said to me while laughing cheerfully and give me toothy grin

I blinked when hearing the last part, clearly taken back and confused " **Jinrui no Ken**?" I asked curiously while furrowing my eyebrow

Dulio chuckled and he shrugged "Jeanne call you that, she spoke very fond to you as well. Your friend Irina also same, she not stop talking about you straight for three days you know?"

They did? Now that actually not surprising but to give me title like that was something else. And Irina, for some reason I'm not surprise, she too cheerful and no one could stop her in that part.

Jinrui no Ken huh? Somehow I love how it sounds

"You just think how cool that sounds right?"

I see Dulio grinned at me cheerfully, how did he-

"Don't be surprise, I also think it cool in first place!" He laughed again "I mean, Sword of Mankind? That was pretty neat! Wish mine like that!"

Well... If he put it that way, it does sounds pretty cool. It seems Dulio not someone who care too much about his status, he also looks like normal teenager rather than Strongest Exorcist

"Anyway, like I said I didn't have any intent other than eating the food you cook, I heard from Irina and Jeanne you could cook food that even please God." Dulio said and he drooled a bit while have dreamy look on his face

This is the Strongest Exorcist? Really? Until now all strong existence I meet never normal, one or two they must have some flaw in their mind. Sirzechs Lucifer who love Super Sentai, Zelretch who have mind that make insane people look sane, Kokabiel who have complex with Mankind. What next? Azazel was Chuunibiyo?

Sounds of 'thwack' echoed in living room, followed by yelp from Dulio that just got smacked by Griselda. The Exorcist/Nun now giving her fellow blonde glare make he grimaced, she turned to me and give sheepish smile

"Sorry for his manner, as you can see Dulio wasn't supposed to be here but he try to sneaking in here and would succeed had I not suspicious from few days ago." Griselda apologized to me

"Its okay." I waved my hand, normally I going to make remark about this but seeing I wish to flee from this city as fast as I could "I will go to the point, what Church want with me?"

"Oh? Rather blunt aren't you?" Griselda remarked as she smiled slyly

"Forgive me for that but in this late three days the guest that come visit me had surpass the number of fingers in my hand. And to be honest I began to get bored..." I stated in same blunt manner, I was being honest, I start to get bored with this meeting thing

Griselda smile now turned to dry a bit, it seems she understand what I went through "Well then I will go to the point. We, the Church wish to invite you to our place, if you accept it in there you will-"

"Denied!" I cut her instantly, knowing where this will be going "I don't care even if you going to offer me becoming Pope himself but I absolutely deny whatever position you offer to me." I crossed my arms in 'x' manner while saying this, my face was also completely deadpan

Griselda blinked, her face conforted to surprise, it was clear she not expect instant decline "You deny it without hearing our offer first?"

"To be honest I doubt what you offer going to be more tempting than Devil." I shrugged "Not mean to be rude but the Devil offer me to become Magician that make contract with one of their Maou." Griselda eyes widened is more than enough to answer my reply, even Dulio eyes narrowed "I take it you three knew what it mean? And to answer your question before you ask, my answer to them is no." I give them dry look "If they, who offer Kingdom to me refused then what make you think I going to accept yours?"

Griselda only silence as she staring at me, her pretty face held no emotion and her pale ice blue eyes look to me as if I some kind of lab rat that ready to be dissected. I must say normal men even going to be intimidated by it but sadly for her I'm not normal men

"Did you know what kind of crime their races had done to us?" She asked

"And did you know what kind of crime our race made to our own kin?" I asked back "They are creature of sin, I knew that and they will always made sin because that's their nature, but how about us? Are we innocent too? Before you speak how good and how noble Church are please tell me does exiling Asia here who manipulated by Devil was noble?"

Griselda twitch on her right eyebrow was quite satisfying, Dulio meanwhile openly blanching, not even try to hide his dislike about it. Asia also flinched, it seems she still feel bad about it

"And we able to save her, recruit her back to our rank and restore her name and reputation."

"Because I save her." I simply said back "Had I not do that she now already become Devil, and worse, slave to Diodora Astaroth." I not even bother to hide my snort "Yeah, you all clearly did pretty good job saving her." The sarcasm was not hided, I clearly made no attempt to hide my displeasure to them

Griselda only silence once again, her face still calm and no anger or any displeasure expression despite being assaulted verbally by me. She open her mouth to speak but she close it, she also close her eyes for moment before open it

"I'm sure you knew why we did that precisely. Someone like you should realize it already." She stated to me

I narrowed my eyes at her, I knew what she mean. She must be talking about the dead of God, it was quite surprising actually. The death of God was something that very secret, I sure the number of people who knew about it was less than fifty in Church -that was very small considering their numbers reach thousand or more perhaps-. I also sure Ewald and someone who held same position with Vasco knew the truth about God demise

But Griselda knew it? How? According to Xenovia, Jeanne and Irina report only their mission and my ability but they not tell anything about the news they knew about death of God -if they did there chance they will be labeled as Heretic or exiled due to know something dangerous-

It seems Griselda sharp person, rumor about her clearly suit her well

"I do... But that still doesn't justify your act, did you know that The Road to Hell Is Paved with Good Intentions?" I asked while quoting the proverb that quite famous

Once again Griselda silence was more than enough for me to consider this as my victory. Normally I sure she still have argument in her mind and words she could use but she held herself back since there Xenovia and Asia who she think doesn't know about God demise

So instead arguing, she let out sigh and shook her head then she smile bitterly to me "You really hate us aren't you?"

Hearing that it my turn to give her surprise look "Hate?" I repeated with dry look "That was very strong word. No, I did not hate you, true I dislike you but it not strong enough to make me hate the entire Church neither I hate Devil nor Fallen Angel."

"Really?" Dulio the one who speak now, sounded surprise slightly "But-"

"I knew what you did is wrong, but at same time it also necessary. Imagine what kind of chaos the whole World will suffer if you blabber it out." I told them gravely "Make no mistake, while it true looks bad but the result was good. But even if it good doesn't mean I have to like it. Had I was on your position I probably going to do the same, though I won't exile Asia that easy.."

Both representation from Church stare at me with taken back expression, then Griselda let out chuckle, her eyes now filled with mirth. "It seems you really more than I thought Hyoudou-san, very well then we could accept you deny our offer about becoming officer in our rank. Then how about becoming smith for our weapon?"

At that my ears perked up in interest, I actually expecting this as well but hearing it still something else "You wish me to be your smith?"

"Indeed." Griselda nodded "It become our attention that you able to create Holy Sword that could be compared to legend weapon, Excalibur Fragments."

While they indeed part of legend but the way you forge them back was very insulting you know? I sure Saber will rolling in her grave if she see her beloved sword reforged in that manner

Oblivious to my thought Griselda continuing "And as you see in last battle the rest of the fragments of Excalibur was destroyed, they not broken but destroyed." She grimaced a bit in here and I barely notice it "Completely destroyed without any trace which mean there no chance to reforge it anymore...

"Those swords was legendary items, one of sacred treasure. To be honest while those swords true quite fragile but their efficiency and abilities by any mean not child play, in hand of professional those swords could become very deadly."

I can't argue with that one, despite they quite fragile but those fragments very effective against Devils, not to mention they provide their wielders quite abilities. Excalibit Rapidly for example give you speed that able to match Middle or High-class level Devil, and if the user quite skilled he/she can goes faster and also more dangerous. Excalibit Transparency able to give normal Human D rank Presence Concealment, and like it other sister, in hand of expert it could become very dangerous as well

"According to Jeanne report you somehow able to create those fragments, not just one you even create multiple of them at same times using..." Griselda lips pursued into small thin line "Magic... Your own branch Magic, using it you not just create one Excalibur Fragments but multiple of them." There twinkle in her eyes as she spoke this "I would like to see it by myself if you willing to show it."

"Then sorry but I'm not willing to." I answered instantly "I don't want to show how my ability work in front of people who could analyze it, please noted that as Magician I have my own secret. I'm not willing to just flaunt my ability like some kind of moron."

"I see... Pity, but I could understand what you mean." Griselda replied, there hint of small disappointment in her tone "Then how about the one that already made? As you can see we wish you to become our smith but we at least need proof of how our weapon will be made lat-"

She cut herself from speaking and immediately lift her face upward, Dulio also did at same time when she bend her neck. No doubt they sense it the moment it appear but it quite late, when their faces narrowed to above them, the blue light that floating already formed to sword, not just ordinary sword but their sword, the familiar glowing long kris-like sword, Excalibit Rapidly

The sword floating in air as if invisible hand grab it, lifting it in air before slowly the blade come down to them like a hawk that landed to stare at it spectator and showing it might. Griselda watched the sword that come down to her with fascination in her eyes, even Dulio also show hint of astonishment.

The blonde haired exorcist broke out from her awe instantly and she send me questioning look, knowing what she mean I make gesture 'Go on' with one hand to her. She then rise one hand and slowly grasp the pommel of the sword, her grasp was similar like how Arthur touch my Caliburn yesterday, slow and very careful as if thing in front of her was treasure from God

And the moment she grab the hilt, she bring the sword close to her, her fingers trailing it edge and her blue eyes narrowed up, down few times as if dissecting the sword with it. She rubbed the sword with her hand like it some kind of pet then she moved

 _Fast!_

To normal people it almost like she teleported from her position but to me she was like a line, a blur line that moved with fast. In less than one second she already circling the sofa where we sit one time and now standing behind me

While Dulio not having hard time tracking here but was no doubt that Xenovia and Asia also able to catch glimpse of her, small maybe but their eyes moved to her direction the moment she move -which proof that their training taking effect-. And I also could sense their whole body went stiff for moment and it only caught by me because I reinforced my eyes

Despite the edge of the sword I just made now pressed on my neck I not even show any sign of nervousness, my posture still relax and nonchalant as if I drinking some coffee now rather than having blade threatened to slice my neck

"Jeanne and Irina clearly not exaggerated about you." Griselda speak from behind me, her voice still soft but there amusement on it

"I defeat Kokabiel not without skill." I replied simply

They was there, the reason why I so relaxed. Floating in air and there five of them, poising and aimed at her head, neck, spine, liver, and jugular from behind Griselda who have Excalibit Rapidly pressed to my neck. They are nameless swords but they have ability of the sword she currently held, they are the same sword I create for Ewald when we work together

I make sure I create them fast enough that even Kokabiel would be have hard time analyze them and it not hard actually, despite having abilities to boost their user speed but they only steel, strong perhaps but there no element inside it so creating them in less than second was not hard

Finally I feel the sharp steel removed from my neck, followed by sounds of something moved in empty air and in instant Griselda already back on her seat, the sword rested on her lap akin like a pet

"Satisfied?" I asked

"Very..." Griselda answered, small smile adorn her face "The sword working very well and I must say the feeling when I grasp it was very same like when I wield the original..." She push her lips to polite smile this time "Then would you agree to become our smith?"

"Depend on how you willing to pay me." I replied, this actually quite opportunity

"Well..." She give me small smirk "I'm only a buyer, I need to know the prize first. Let just say I wish you to forge three Excalibur Fragments that destroyed back, how much it going to cost us?"

"Hmmm... That was some request..." I set my face into thoughtful expression and rub my chin "Forging legendary blade won't be easy and of course it not cheap."

"We willing to pay you handsomely, just name your prize.". She stated

"Hmm... Pay me handsomely huh?" I observe her while saying this, studying her body language to sense any nervousness or such things but I found none, calm and confidence

Unfortunately Griselda seems taking the way I look her into whole different level

"Ara?" The Exorcist blinked, small pink hue adorn her face "Hyoudou-san I'm flattered that you see me like that but you too young for me." She said in shy manner like highschool girl that meet her court "Not I don't want you, you have nice figure and manly look for someone at your age, and also-"

"Griselda, stop it. You make the kid here scared!" Dulio cut her as he give her unease look

Indeed, while my face stay calm but my face clearly red, not enough to make me like tomato but it still red. What Dulio gesturing was Xenovia and Asia, both their faces resembling fish with mouth that open and close few times. However what caught my attention was Xenovia, the blue haired girl clearly have horror in her face and also looking sick slightly, no doubt imagining her legal guardian having intimate time with her leader give some trauma to her mind

Deciding to not give Xenovia further mental attack I let out snort, my blush now completely gone and I give Griselda amusing. Look

"While I admit you are far from standard or ugly but I have no intent to make intercourse with you as payment." I said to her who shot me amusing look "The prize then, well since you request three so I wish to have three wish as well. First, I want to have permission to enter Church territory whenever I want without getting investigated or assaulted."

Griseld eyes narrowed hearing my prize but I didn't see any hint of taken back, no doubt she already think I would make demand thing like that

"That quite bother actually, the higher clearly won't like it if they have some random person who learn pagan art under their territory." Griselda stated with small scowl

It wasn't surprise that the Church and Magus Association not get along, even if this World different than EMIYA but the basic was same, Magic believed to be come from Demon power, it was founded by Merlin who was half incubus and half human after all. True there several Magic user that get their power from blessing of Gods but most Magician use the power they get by made contract with Devils or the one that Merlin set in first place

And while true in this World Magic are more easier to use but the one that researching it also could be more dark, the numbers of the Stray or Dark Magician also actually bigger than the normal one and even the normal one also not good people, they are Magus, someone who researching about Magic and try to become people who surpassing normal mortal, even if they have to take life and use dark path

"But I believe as long you had no malice intent or things that went crossing moral code we won't have any problem and knowing you." Griselda give me reassuring smile "You won't act or did things that out of moral, so for you I guess we could give such permission, you more like Spellcaster rather than Magician after all."

Well, what she said is true I won't become someone who experiment on puppy or living things just to increase effectiveness of my Magic, I already satisfied with my current condition

"Then if you accept it I will move to the second." I give her slight look in here "When I hunting or doing my things and the Church crossed with my path by any mean I won't accept any order from you, I'm not your subordinate, I'm on my own. If we happen to be opposite each other then we have to solve it with talk first.."

At my second prize Griselda eyes sharpened, even Dulio also stare at me with analytical look the moment I finish my words, while Griselda putting small grim look Dulio still try to look nonchalant but now he look like lion that watching intruder to it nest

"That quite prize Hyoudou-san." Griselda sai, her tone also change from polite to serious "What you ask was something on different level this time, it just same like you wishing to become Pope for us in your own way."

"You exaggerating." I snorted "What I ask was just so I could prevent something that happen to Asia again, there no guaran-damn-tee you won't make same mistake."

"Not all exiled people are like Argento-san here Hyoudou-san." Griselda said sharply

"Excuse me? You exiled more than dozen Holy Maiden/Nun already without investigating it properly and thanks to that they turned into slave of Devil." I spat to her with narrowed eyes "While I knew there many who really deserve to be exiled but the one that not deserve it not just innocent but they also kind and pure." My mind drifted to the moment when I read data that Ewald lent to me, I remember all their faces, my mind not even forget their names and the reason why they exiled

It make me angrier more

"Those are fifteen people like Asia, few of them even maybe more kind... What kind of sin those people made so they turned to whore of Diodora?!"

"Issei!"

It was Mittelt voice that echoed in room after that. So loud that it almost like drum war that punched, echoed in my mind as well and halt any further rage that gnawing inside me

I turned and see Mittelt now stare at me with wide eyes, hands on my shoulder and arm as if preventing me from stand, fear and concern very clear on her face as if she see me as beast that ready to strike anyone at it sight

"Issei... Please calm..." Mittelt said, her tone was soft and very careful

It was then I realize the people from Church already stand, there no weapon drawed out but their muscle obviously very tense and ready, I also notice the pang of shame and regret from them

... ... Okay... I maybe taking about that more personal than I thought... It seems the feeling of fury inside me when I knew I can't save those girls was more big than I predict

I take deep breath and forced myself to calm, no good, can't lose my temper like this. It take less than few seconds for me to calm myself and I leaned back in my sofa while relaxing slightly

"Sorry... It seems I taking it little too far." I apologized to them sincerely

When I said that Xenovia and Asia instantly relaxed back, the latter let out breath she hold and give me mixture of reassuring and relief smile. However the two other still tense, Griselda give me analytical look and her blue eyes seems become more cold for some reason and the sword she held also now glowing in power

And Dulio

His face was calm and stoic, not move, not even an inch. There no any single movement of his body save for his fingers that twitch once but now I'm not clouded in anger anymore I could sense raw Mana already gathering around us, it covering the whole room or possibly whole house akin like Boundary Field. The Prana he exclude was faint, very faint and I almost not sense it and I only could because I'm inside Boundary Field Zelretch made that make my sense sharpened, but it effectiveness was utterly terrifying, only small amount and he able to manipulate the whole Mana inside this place

It was at this moment that I knew Dulio can kill me right away if he wish, right now and at this moment, and it also make me realize just how powerful is he. The raw Mana he gather and manipulate now was potent, it maybe not enough to take down being like Kokabiel or Sirzechs but it enough to take _me_ down. Even if I stronger than normal Human but I sure his attack will caught my guard, weakened me and make Griselda able to finish me

 _The Strongest Exorcist._

That title not joke nor it bluff... Dulio Gesualdo truly very terrifying existence... I'm sure even Kokabiel could lose to him if the Angel of Stars not careful.. He even could be considered as Ultimate-class entity or more despite he only Human.

"Its okay..." Griselda speak, responded to my apologize and her body slowly relaxed, Dulio also did the same as I feel the shift of Mana in the room now slowly back to normal "You mad for what happen to them I can understand..." She allow her body to leaned in sofa once again as she stare at me "Though I must say I'm kind of surprise you this angry..."

What she said was right... I actually never expect I will be this mad... But that's not the things I should talk now

"So about my second demand?" I asked again, moving away from the topic

Griselda nodded, it seems she also get what I trying to do "That actually hard... Very hard... I can't straightly give you answer, I need to ask confirmation from them and-"

"Tell them they have three days at most." I cut her firmly "I didn't mean to be rude but I have urgent matter to do, they have three days to give me the answer."

Griselda stare at me while furrowed her eyebrow, her glance still sharp like before when she prepared to strike me "You are very greedy person Hyoudou-san..."

"Greedy?" I snorted "Considering the item I going to forge are legendary and sacred I guess it just the right prize..."

"But you not even have hard time to create those weapon."

"True, but the fact it still legendary not changed. It still mighty Holy Sword and fragments of the original Excalibur, a sword that forged by God." I rebuked sharply and Griselda lips set into thin line at that "I'm maybe good person but I'm not stupid, and I certainly not a Saint." I said to her stoically

The woman not even change her gaze, her face also stoic as she meeting mine. There silence for few seconds and the atmosphere in the room become tenser, it was clear Griselda not pleased at my answer but I won't be intimidated after stand in front of Ddraig I won't back down in presence of Human at her caliber

Then, she finally giving in. She close her eyes and let out sigh "I will tell the Higher about this... And your last condition?" She asked, there small tired in her voice, indicating she seems resigned to whatever it is

"Money..." I bluntly said make she blinked "What? You expect me to demand what else? That's all I need from you, other than that I need money to surviven I still Human that eat rice and food in order to live."

Griselda must be not expected that as she did 'blink blink' motion with her eyes, then her lips curled upward and she let out small chuckle "Indeed... Indeed you are right Hyoudou-san..." She give me look of amusement "Then please give the numbers Hyoudou-san..."

"Nine Billion USA Dollars." I said instantly make her blinked

"That was large amount of money for single sword." She replied

"Legendary sword.." I corrected her and her eyebrow twitched

"5 Billion."

"10 Billion."

"6,5 Billion."

"11 Billion."

Griselda open her mouth again before she close it when she notice my smug look, then she speak with the most dull tone I ever heard in first time "You going to increase the numbers everytime I try to tone it down aren't you?"

"Duh!" I snickered, even Dulio also snorted. To be honest I doubt the Church don't have that much of money, in mundane perspection it maybe large, screw large! For one man it would be enough for you to live for hundred years!

But in Supernatural World? Where creating ore that could be more beauty and harder than diamond, where producing such things was not hard? That wasn't hard, granted I didn't need them in first place since I could create weapon and sell it but hey! It better if I have money ready anytime

And Griselda knowing this too as she sighed "Very well... The last while quite large but I believe we could pay it and now come to the last thing." She then narrowed her eyes "You could take back this sword easily aren't you?"

So she knew... Does it reported by Jeanne and Irina? I really tempted to ask but it sounds stupid, Griselda must be sharp enough to know or analyze how my power work

"Yes... You not need to worry, we will make deal that sealed by Geass later when I give the swords to you to ensure I won't cheating." I said and its true, I really willing to do that. The thing about betray them sounds tempting but hey! I'm not that kind of guy

Griselda nodded, seems satisfied at that "Well, I guess then we come to temporary deal. I will inform the Higher soon, you can expect answer tomorrow or next night."

"That fast?" I asked as I furrowing my eyebrow

"The only reason why we take time to confronting you was because this is territory of Devil and sending someone at high status not easy too." She paused and her face scrunched to grimace a bit "Not after the last one in here try to kill sisters of Maou..."

Ah... I see... Politic really troublesome things huh?

"But since that already done and we have representative in here that talk with you, then things would be more faster." Griselda stated with reassuring smile to me

"Good then... Well..." I take a look at the clock and notice it was 04:00PM already, I promise to meet Azazel at 9:00PM after dinner so... "I guess since we done then why don't you two stay here a bit for some food? Gesualdo-san here come from far to taste my cooking after all." I said as I sent look to Dulio who beamed at mentioned of food

"Yep! Food definitely good thing! I quite hungry actually since I leave in hurry pursuing the plane!" Dulio laughed shamelessly "Call me Dulio Issei-kun -I will call you that kay?- Gesualdo-san too formal."

"Well, suit yourself then. What about you Griselda-san?" I asked

"Hmm..." Griselda tapped her chin with her finger and let out hum "Food sounds appealing, Irina and Jeanne also said you very good cook. I guess I willing to taste it then..." She said as she give me nod

"Don't worry Nee-sama." Xenovia suddenly spoke and she puffed her chest in proud manner "Issei-dono cooking was very good to the point it even going to satisfy Archangel in Heaven!"

* * *

It been few hours ever since my meeting with the Church, after my meeting with them done Xenovia and Asia go with them. Normally it just Xenovia who supposed to be leaving, Asia could stay but the blonde girl said she want to company Xenovia

Xenovia told me she wish to talk to Griselda first about her decision to leave from Church, she will give Durandal back to Church before leaving with me since she can't just carry Legendary Sword that belong to Church when she no longer related to them

Of course I could create one for her if she wish, that huge sword already planted inside my mind and could be created anytime. Though I'm surprise at it size, while EMIYA World Durandal looks elegant, beauty and peerless, mine look big and strong, a sword that looks like can cut anything just like it reputation and legend

While Asia and Xenovia leaving, Mittelt went back to Zelretch. She said she need to ask something, though actually can't find that old man, it was he who found you. When they train Zelretch always come to pick them, even if you in middle of privacy he will pull your ass out

I still remember when that happen, it was poor Mittelt who got pulled. We were relaxing in house that time, she said she was in middle of taking bath when suddenly hole appear where her stand and suck her in

When I barging to her bathroom due to her scream I only found note written 'Mittelt went to her training, don't wait for her'. The writing clearly belong to Zelretch, there no mistake and even if I doubt it, Mittelt who grumbling about pervert Vampire when goes home clearly erase it, apparently when we were on his Boundary Field that old man could teleport us to his place in instant

So right now I go alone to place where I and Azazel supposed to meet. I wearing my black leather jacket on top of my black armor, I also keep my sense alert until now to make sure he not place trap or ambush party waiting for me

The place actually in city, in crowded part in fact. He probably invite me to there so I won't be suspicious but unfortunately I still. I mean, he even said he dislike me through the phone, I knew it was fool of him if he make move in this place but he are Azazel. The Governor of Fallen Angel and the one that able to defeat Archangel Raphael despite he weakened because just flee from his prison

It wasn't long before I arrive in place where I supposed to meet with the Governor of Fallen Angel, and when I see the place I can't help but deadpanned

 _Welcome to Bunny Sweety Cafe_

A brothel... A fucking brothel... He invite me to brothel... Does that man knew I'm underage for this place? True my face probably won't make people suspicious at my age but...

Sadly for some reason I'm not surprise he wish to meet in here, Kokabiel after all mention Azazel was more womanizer than him.

As I stare at the door of the cafe, part of my mind yelling at me, demanding me to be flee from here and tell Azazel to buzz off. It tell me that if I enter this place there something that will threatened my sanity, just like when I meet Kokabiel

And this time I did obey it, I about to turn around to leave but then his voice come

"Ah! You there! Hyoudou Issei!"

The familiar voice I heard from my cell phone yesterday make me turned to it unconsciously and I see him. Kokabiel was utterly beauty, he was perfect definition of Pretty Boy that even going to made any actor/actress envy to his beautiful face

But Azazel is not...

His appearance instead is the most Human like I ever seen from all Supernatural Being. Black abyss hair like Kokabiel's that mixed with blond on part of his bang that covered his forehead, violet colored eyes that darker than Sona's, face like people in his late twenties and black goat. Garbed in brown-red high collared, long sleeved coat where the zip opened slightly to reveal his chest, wearing long gray jeans and black shoes

When I meet Kokabiel, Sirzechs, Serafall, Sona, Rias and other supernatural being they all actually possess special trait, no matter how they Human like but they all not. They must be more beauty or handsome than normal one, none of them actually ugly, all of them possess specialty that make them look attractive

But Azazel not... He exactly look like normal people, his face can't be called handsome nor ugly. He exactly looks like how Human looks

And that... Actually unnerving me...

The Fallen Angel have expression that similar like someone who meet his old friend, he smile slightly at me and yelled "Oi! Issei! Its me!"

I only stare at him blankly, part of my mind still yelled to flee from him. Tell me to pending the meeting and change the schedule, or place, anywhere but here

That part of mind crushed when I feel something push me from behind and it in that moment I realize Azazel already behind me and pushing me playfully like I some kind of groom who nervous

"Come here, my Boy! I'm so glad you finally come! We have much to talk!" He said as he laughed while pushing me

"Halt!" The guard of the brothel stop Azazel "You can in but are you sure this boy can? He seems too young." He stated

"Too young?" Azazel eyebrow narrowed "This boy was natural charmer! He had enter place like this many times!"

The guard scoffed, obviously not believe to the Governor, however before he could speak further, he were halted when mob of womans come out from the brothel, all of them clearly wearing very, very revealing outfit!

"Azazel-kun, you come out without telling us and-Is that Issei-kun?" One woman, who have black hair and wearing purple revealing dress had her eyes widened when notice me

And she not the only one who surprise, me too. I don't know her so how did she-

"Issei-kun? The one that Azazel-kun talking about?"

"Ohhh! He handsome! More than the picture!"

"Hyoudou Issei? Aren't he the one who always try to helping people? I heard from Asuka he save her from robber!"

"Oh my! Its him!"

So it Azazel who told them... And well... Maybe my reputation in Kuoh also helping? Well in past before I get my power I often helping people, I even take care few of street gang in this city

And before I could said anything the group of the womans now already on me! They all-OH MY GOSH! WHO PINCH MY-

"He have sexy ass." One woman said sultry

Oh God! Their hands! Wait that's was-!

"H-Hey! W-Wait! E-Everyone!" My face was full red as they now practically smoothering me like group of lioness seeing piece of meat

Azazel watched with pervert grin on his face as he see Issei dragged by group of womans inside the brothel, the poor boy was bumbling mess while have his face rivaling tomato and get groped many times

He turned to the guard who send dark glare to Issei, no doubt jealous

"You were saying?" He asked in mocked tone

* * *

Despite having EMIYA experience Issei without doubt still have one problem, the problem that shared with the white haired Archer himself

Woman

Having his experience and had see it was different from experiencing it, that's why his Eye of the Mind rank was low and false instead true, because Issei himself actually not have much experience in battlefield

Same thing occur to his current problem

Woman

Add the worse, EMIYA himself also not have much experience with woman feeling, true he knew the basic and moderate level but advanced one? Come on, this guy even dense enough to not notice his friend feeling for years! And said the friend always come to his house and help him make breakfast everyday! What you call woman at your age who come to your place everyday only to cook breakfast for you?! Your Mother?!

It just half hour after Issei enter the brothel, half hour he found himselft surrounding by woman who look at him like he piece of meat and half hour those woman seduce him and groping him endlessly

To be honest, he could make them go away with Magecraft and he did try it, however that blasted Azazel have give the womans charm! A protector charm from hypnotic or such things Magecraft!

Needless to say, Issei was far from amused

But Azazel certainly very amused

So we found Issei now glaring murder to Azazel as both of them sit in bar. It take time but Issei finally succeed make all the woman that gathering on him go away

Of course since he can't use Magecraft it mean he have to use mundane way which mean he have to humor them and talk to them -which be more hard especially those womans just grope you shamelessly and few even offering their service-

"Well I disappointed." Azazel scowled to him "The way you handle those woman as if they are plague rather than living being." He chided

"Well forgive me then your Eminence." Issei spat with sarcasm on his voice "I'm not a man who love to toy with Woman hearts." He stated to the man who snorted, the Governor if offended he not show it

"Oi! For your information I'm responsible man! All the woman I capture always get happy ending in the end!" Azazel defended himself while putting smug face

"Happy ending... Yeah..." Issei deadpanned, his voice clearly show his disbelief

"I'm not joking." Azazel stated seriously "Let me tell you one story, once there some woman, let call her... Mary, Mary was wife of some rich guy, not just rich, he's handsome, kind and everything that woman could wish for as Husband. Sadly he lack one thing, he have problem with his genital organ

"So because of that Mary become quite awkward to her Husband, her lust can't be fulfilled and she afraid that one day because of that she will do something that hurt her husband."

Azazel paused, then his smile becoming smug. And he pointing to himself while puff out his chess

"That's where I come. I offer her to release herself, I also said if he have sex with me his Husband will never found out, I, after all Governor of Fallen Angel. There no way a mere civilian could find out about my and Mary relationship. If he did I just could replace his memory!

"And so, Mary no longer feel sad, she had found way to spent her lust and at same time also still live in happy with her beloved Husband, all thanks to the Governor of Fallen Angel, Azazel."

By the time Azazel had finish his story Issei expression was like a fish that swimming, the mug he hold now clattering on table, his brain processing what he just heard and see few times before he stared at Azazel

"Did you just tell me you seduce someone wife and have affair with her, not just once but repeatedly until she died and instead ashamed or feeling guilty you feeling proud?" Issei asked in the most bewilderment tone he ever use

Instead showing shameful face Azazel blushed, he grinned and rubbed his back head while turned away like tsundere girl that just praised "Psh! Stop it! You make me blush!"

'That's not a compliment!' Issei roared in his mind, outward he only close his eyes and pinching bridge of his nose, he already get headache the moment he enter this place and now

Deciding it better if he go to the point and flee from this insanity he start to talk to switch the topic "Anyway, let's get to the point. I-"

"Azazel-san? Is that you?"

New voice interrupt Issei's, gaining both supernatural aware people attention as they turned and see the speaker. It was man, possibly in middle of twenties, clad in clean brown suit

"Ah! Keita-kun!" Azazel greeted back in jovial manner "Fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah! Same to you Azazel-san!" Keita chuckled "Looking for proper girls?"

"Hahahaha! You knew me!"

It was then Keita notice Issei presence, upon seeing the boy he put small polite smile to him "Ho? Who is this?"

Azazel grinned, and before Issei could speak he scoop the boy with one arm in bro manner "This is my young apprentice! Hyoudou Issei!" He declared proudly

'Apprentice?'

"Ohhhh!" Keito make voice of person who just seeing model, his eyes also gaining new light "Really? Then boy! You in luck! Azazel-san here's man among man! You will soon have any woman melted in your hand!" He then give small reassuring smile "Please noted that his method may sounds strange but it work too!" He told the boy who still in shock of Azazel claiming him as his apprentice, then he turned to Governor again "I will take my leave then Azazel-san! Take your time!" He said as he grinned to him

"Yes! Yes! Have a nice night Keita-kun!" Azazel responded in same jovial manner as he wave his hand and seeing the man leave to the crowd

"Apprentice huh?" Issei muttered bitterly while giving him look that said 'I'm not amused'

"Hahaha! Don't be like that, you should be thanking me! If not it will take longer for him to leave." Azazel replied in still jovial manner "And you must be wish to know what he mean by strange method!"

Issei eyes widened instantly, his mind yelled to cut Azazel quickly and he knowing that if he didn't follow it there will be consequence, instantly he tried to cut him

Keyword : tried

"It easy! I just put the girl he wish to locker room then throw him inside and lock them together straight for six hours!"

...

...

"You what?" Issei deadpanned as he stare dully at the man

"I'm locking him with the girl he love in one room straight for six hours!" Azazel grinned "And when they come out, they went for few date then now they are lover!"

Issei stared, he stared and stared before he finally grip the mug he grip and gulp it down with single dunk. And that proved to be the right thing to do as he feel his headache lessened slightly

"Let just... To the point, I don't think I will stay sane any longer if I spend time with you further." Issei said dryly, it seems he finally realize why Kokabiel went rogue

"Aww you did it again Issei!" Azazel speak in 'aww you praising me too much' tone while rubbing his back head again

"THAT'S NOT COMPLIMENT MORON!" Issei shouted to the Governor angrily, apparently his mind finally decide to have enough. Thankfully it was quite crowded in there so no one paying attention to him even if he yelling

Azazel only laughed at Issei response "Geez! You are too serious Mr Hero! Lighten up a bit!"

At that Issei glaring at him before he sighed "I would had you not pull that stunt before." He grumbled in irritation make Azazel snorted

"Anyway, you said you wish to the point right? Well I guess I will straight to the point." Azazel said as he pull out some bracelet from his pocket and place it in the table make Issei eyes narrowed "I heard you have problem controlling your Sacred Gear power, that thing will help you..."

Issei stare at the bracelet that offered to him warily, for all he knew that item could be bomb rather than gift actually. He immediately cast Structural Grasp on the bracelet, scanning the accessory and how it work.

It was seal

A limiter...

Sacred Gear work very similar like Noble Phantasm, they are weapon. But Issei can't trace them, he can't copy them. Yes, he could copy the form and copy the shape but when it created it couldn't active or work. Why? Because what he copy only the weapon, the difference between Sacred Gear and Noble Phantasm are the first have soul inside it

Even if it only low-class one but it still does have, for example Twice Critical have soul of Dragon inside it and Flame Shake possess soul of Flame Spirit, the Elemental Spirits that live

The limiter in front of him will suppress the power that surge out from his body, it going to put strain on him by doing that but the strain won't be bad, it could be setting how big the strain he wish for and when he accustomed to the first level he could increase it, make him start new training to adapt to Ddraig power and it keep going until the end he able to Master the Welsh Dragon power itself

It was very advanced technology

Issei knew Azazel would able to make things like this, but to see the item directly now...

Azazel was Fallen Angel who teach Human about war, he teach them how to make shields, create swords, forging armor and knives. He the one that supply them with weapon and even rumored to teach them witchcraft. For some being like that, creating thing like this shouldn't hard, he was after all the one that teach mankind about them

Once again Issei reminded that the entity in front of him now is someone who far above him, someone who even surpassing Kokabiel who barely he able to beat, someone who lead the millions of Fallen Angel

"Well, that's it. Take it, I'm not put bomb on it, you have my swear as Governor of Fallen Angel..." Azazel said while drink his mug

Issei stare at him for moment then without word move his hand and take the item, he cradle it on his arm and look at it 'This will be useful...' He thought as he already formed plan in his mind to use it "Thanks..." He grunted

"No problem. That item act like limiter but be warned you can't bring it in battle, that thing not made for it." Azazel warned as he glanced at him "Surely you knew using it while training won't be risky but use it in battle was something else."

Issei knew what Azazel mean, when he enter Balance Breaker it increase his strength and when he Boost once his power skyrocketed, making him hard to move because if he did it recklessly he will destroy anything on sight. But since the item was latched to him and it part of his body it will save, however if he bring it in fight. Well, that was different matter

When he facing against army of Fallen Angel was proof of that, he tired fast because his mind trying his best to stay in control, to balance all the power he possess that time. Had he possess better control he could use Boost to his body rather than forcing strength of Heracles to his body while performing Nine Lives : The Shooting Hundred Heads

"I guess our meeting done then, you could leave if you want." Azazel said nonchalantly while ordering new drink make Issei rose his eyebrow

"That's it? You don't want ask or said anything to me?" He asked, to be honest this meeting was the shortest that he have until now -if there no one interfere it actually was-. So he can't help but asking that

Azazel who hearing that glanced at Issei while drink his mug that just refilled, after a moment he put the mug down and he give Issei look

No... Not normal look...

The moment Issei see Azazel dark-violet eyes his whole body tensed, his instinct and experience screamed at him in instant. His hands even moved unconsciously, hair at the back of his necks stand and adrenaline flowed to his whole body

Because that dark-violet eyes contain nothing but promise of death

"Let me tell you Hyoudou Issei..." His voice was blank, there no emotion like tone that belonging to death who approach it prey "I had said it yesterday I didn't like you and its true, but that not reason why I should act ass to you since you save us from another Great War. But you must know I _still_ don't like you, you kill my Brother after all."

He shifted from his position, body moved to face Issei directly now and yet his dangerous eyes never move away from the boy in front of him and Issei stare back at him, despite the coldness that struck him in core he still able to notice that everyone now looks like blur, everything around him seems like illusion, and it in that moment he realize Azazel had created Boundary Field for sometime, when he did that Issei clearly don't know

"We, Fallen Angel are being that cursed much like Devils and let me tell you, when we hate something it won't be half-baked hate.

"Right now we can laugh together, joking together, insulting each other like we are best friend but at same time right now I also really, _really_ tempted to create thousands spears and rain it down to this brothel in order to kill you. And had I'm hundred years younger I going to do that immediately.

 _"And trust me, despite we just joking and laughing together, if I kill you now I still going to **smiling** when I see your mangled corpse below my feet."_

The death threat and his blank voice manage struck Issei to the core, for once he feel fear, pure fear just by standing in near of someone or just seeing him. Even if he had facing Ddraig but deep down Issei knew the Dragon won't harm him, they are partner after all and while Ddraig not held back his intimidating aura Issei still knew Ddraig will pull it back the moment Issei can't hold it

But Azazel not, he are different person, he clearly going to kill Issei if he make slight mistake, he will destroy him if he offend him too much and he will completely eradicate him if he attack him first

This is the Governor of Fallen Angel, Azazel of the Scapegoat, the one that rumored as Archangel of Doom

"Now if you done then you may leave Hyoudou Issei." Azazel spoke again after moment of silence before turned back to his drink

Then everything back to normal

The blur around him gone, sounds of people singing and yelling in party followed by music of the bar return, everything back to normal as if there nothing happen few seconds ago

Issei trying his best to calm his breath, even now adrenaline still not leaving his body as he stare at the Fallen Angel who drinking his mug. Slowly, like a rabbit that trying it best to flee from snake that caught sight of it, he moved and stand

Without words, he turned away, walking slowly and as calm as he can to the exist door. And just when he reach it, he turned around to get last look on his predator

The Fallen Angel staring back at him, his face no longer blank and there no more gleam on his dark violet eyes, instead he now smiling goofily while rising his mug to him as if he was his old friend. There no any sign that he just threatened his life, in fact, it as if he never was in first place and they indeed very close friend

And that actually make Issei more afraid to him

* * *

He already outside without realizing, now he was in middle of his way to his home. And just when he realize he finally far from the brothel, he gasped. Heavy breath followed by bullets of cold sweats out from his body

Even when he no longer see the Fallen Angel but the terror feeling still there, his body still produce adrenaline as if the Fallen Angel was behind him. It only end now, when he very far from the brothel

'Never in life I feel terror like that...'

He trying his best to calm but it still fail, it take few minutes for him to calm himself and he found he now leaned on the wall while breathing softly, his hand clutching to his chest like someone who suffering asthma

He then let out short breath before inhale as much air as he can through his nose then exhale it through his mouth afterward, he open his eyes and once again his steel gray eyes show calmness and sharpness like usual

"Okay... I'm calm now..." He said to himself, as soon he said that he quickly stand firm. Now he calm he could go home without make people worry about him if they see his panic state

However not long after he began to walk his mobile phone ring once again, ramming his pocket he pull it out and see it from Shizune. He narrowed his eyes, it already 10:13 PM. Why Shizune call him?

He accept the call and brought the phone to his ear

"Yes? Shizu-chan? What's wrong?"

(This is Hyoudou Issei?)

Instead the usually bubbly and cheerful cute voice, it was male and certainly adult one that greet him

He almost freeze once again but he able to handle it, his face though confroted to grim expression "Who is this?" He asked stoically but there still skeptical in his voice

The one who call him seems able to sense it and he try to calm him down (Do not worry sir, my name Kayaba Kazugaya, I'm Local Police.) That seems work as Issei body relax slightly but somehow there dread feeling on his stomach, why police call him in this late? (I... I have grave news sir... It about your friend and her mother.)

For the second times in this day, Issei freeze in terror

* * *

 **Yo! Hello all! How. Are you?! Its been a while isn't it? Hahahaa. Sorry for long update, I'm busy lately and still busy actually now, I have exam and also need to study since my grade was bad lately**

 **Anyway, there nothing much in this note. As you can see this is the last part of Issei meeting guest that related to Bible Faction. The next would be guest from Youkai faction but don't worry the conversation will end soon and we will enter action part of this arc**

 **How the meeting with the Church? I hope you like it, and yeah! Dulio was here! What? You shouldn't surprise about that giving his reputation who often to traveling and gone the moment hear delicious food. To be honest that man really looks like cool guy, and yep! He without doubt strong, title of Strongest Exorcist fell to him not without reason you know!**

 **Now as you can see Azazel didn't like Issei, that actually shouldn't be surprise seeing Kokabiel one of his good friend, they was brother who fight side by side after all and survive together through Great War. True Azazel knew what Issei did is right but he won't just become 'Okay, you did the right thing so we become friend!' Seriously people often look down to him and often forget that he are Fallen Angel, a being that cursed and exiled, there reason why he feared you know**

 **I hope you love this Azazel, he still the same guy we knew except he could be more vicious and cold. He, after all Fallen Angel and have his own curse**

 **In this chapter I also show Issei feeling fear, it mean to show that he not perfect protagonist that always get what he want, while he have EMIYA experience but he still counted as young man and only get his experience through dream (or false)**

 **And what happen to Shizune?! Oh my! What going on to our cute and beloved Shizu-chan?! This is cleaaarly baad!**

 **Next chapter would be out next week or longer perhaps since I'm kinda busy. This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please give Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	22. Distortion

**Chapter 21. Distortion**

* * *

She always being cheerful girl

Smiling in all her day and all time

Despite she was abandoned by her real parent and live in the street at past but she still smiling

She so cheerful, so bubbly, so cute, so pure and so filled with happiness

She always laughing and giggling, always carrying imagination Magical Wand and declare herself as Ally of Love and Justice

Even it sounds stupid and silly but it brought happiness and comfort to people around her, the innocent and cheerful declaration manage to inspired people around her and even cheer them when they in distress

He always used to see her smiling, ever since he meet her in first time she already like that, always happy and cheerful like an Angel that spend her time in Heaven

So when he see her laying in bed weakly, garbed in hospital attire and breath very slowly, it truly shake him

The cute and beauty thirteen bordering to fourteen years old girl now gone. Half of her face covered with bandage that hide the severe burn mark she get, her long hair also been cut in rough manner, where it was reaching her back now it only reach shoulder and even only cover half part of her body

Pipe placed on her arm, flowing liquid from the Hospital liquid that provided for her, her breath was very slow to the point it almost not exist

"We try our best... But this is the only thing we could do for now..." The doctor who stand on his side speak, his voice bitter and solemn as he told him this bad news

Issei only silence and stare at Shizune sleeping form through the glass that separate him from her where she laying in isolated room, indicating that she just have went through her surgery

The doctor seeing the boy silent continued to speak, he knew the boy listening despite his gaze not to him and his face stoic since his fist clenched and shaking like that, he have his duty after all

"Make no mistake Hyoudou-san, Shizune-chan life was no longer in danger despite she look so weak now. She just need time to recover, there will be scar." The doctor paused for moment " _Deep_ scar left seeing the burn that happen due to explosion but once again Hyoudou-san, make no mistake she will live." He maybe quite blunt mentioning the scar part but it need to be told, no matter how bad it was his job as doctor to inform this to his client "I guarantee that she will survive through this, I put my title as Doctor as gamble for that." He stated seriously

Not long after he said that, he see the boy turned to him. For the first time ever since he come here, the boy smiled, it was small and bitter but it still smile that contain relief and happiness

"Thank you Doc... I knew you won't disappoint me..." He spoke softly and the doctor smiled back

"I only do what I should do as doctor Hyoudou-san..." Doctor replied kindly "I will leave you then since I need to take care other patient, know that Hyoudou-san I feel sorry for what happen to Akamatsu-san." He notice the boy figure stiffened at that, it seems he the wrong things. Quickly he rephrase his word to comfort him "Accident happen Hyoudou-san, there's nothing you can do. Maybe it was Akamatsu-san time already."

The boy only silence and didn't say anything, okay maybe he screw up more? Ugh, to be honest he quite bad at comforting someone, he was a doctor after all not psychologist! Deciding its time to leave so he not make further mistake, he excuse himself to leave

Issei only stare at the leaving doctor with bitter eyes, he turned his gaze back to Shizune form, his steel gray orbs show nothing but sadness when seeing his beloved little sister

10:00 PM, an explosion appear in one of grocery shop at Kuoh Town Shop District. Apparently there gas leak from one shop and unfortunately there smoker that light his cigar without realizing gas already surround the area

According to witnesses one woman seems realize there smell of gas that leaked and that woman was Misaki. The moment she saw the smoker she just in time to carry Shizune in protective manner and began to run

But it still late...

Misaki is dead... The explosion was so big and it too close, burnt mark cover most of her back, make her soft and smooth skin into cooked one and due to it as well part of it explosive hurt Shizune

Misaki Akamatsu is dead

The woman that he known for years, spending time together with her and he see as uncle/big sister death...

It been few hours ever since that happen, right now it was 02:13AM morning. The moment the police tell where Shizune he was there in matter of minutes, and when he heard Misaki death and Shizune in middle of surgery he immediately went to incident place

And he found nothing...

The gas leak happen naturally, he already check it using Structural Grasp to make sure what happen and he found no one tampering it, it happen truly like incident due to it pipe already old enough

Misaki also often bring Shizune out when the girl can't sleep, it because Shizune always love to move, traveling outside and seeing the city. No matter how many times she did that she never show any sign of bored, so when she go out with Shizune in that late actually not surprise

 _Accident_ the doctor say...

It not _accident_... Issei sure of that... It was made to be looks like one...

Certainly his accusation and hypothesis maybe not based in strong reason but something inside him tell the young Hero that it not accident, it was made to be look like one.

He really hope it wrong, he really wish it really only accident but he knew it actually not despite he wish for that

And no matter how he angry now, no matter how deep and hot the fire that burned inside him and waiting to be unleashed to obliterate the one who responsible for this

All of them pale compared to the guilt that gnawing inside him

 _'Its my fault...'_

He was afraid of this

 _'Its my fault...'_

The moment he finish fighting Kokabiel he knew not only Bible faction going to heard it but it enemy that lurking in darkness as well

 _'_ _Its my fault...'_

Sure they probably going to try to recruit him, I mean having someone who able to slay the Mighty Angel of Stars by himself without using any Sacred Gear or special Bloodline was something that very, very remarkable

 _'Its my fault...'_

But he also knew someone that powerful also mean potential enemy. And the way to destroy opponent that stronger than you is not to face it directly

 _'Its my fault...'_

But attack it heart, strike it heart, destroy it

It mean, people who around him

Naturally he shouldn't worry about them, most his friends protected by Rias and Sona, sisters of Maou, they safe under their care while his parent stay in one place with him, and there Boundary Field from Zelretch as well

But people who outside not

Like Misaki and Shizune

 _'This... This all is my fault...'_

In last weeks after his battle against Kokabiel he already tell Misaki that he will be busy and can't see them for quite time, he do that in order people won't find out about them

And he knew after meeting with Maou he should leave immediately, he shouldn't waiting anymore, he should leave so people who targeting him will focus only in tracking him rather than people around him

But what he did?

He staying

Like a idiot, he staying and endanger everyone around him. Like a moron, he keep goes to school and enjoy his time like normal teenager

And now Misaki Akamatsu, the kindhearted woman who was gentle neighbor and working hard to paying children that orphan, the woman that he thing as aunt/big sister, family in all but blood and woman who mother of Shizune, the girl that who just pass through preteen age dead.

Heroes of Justice? Becoming Hero? What kind of joke he spout out? What kind of nonsense he talking about? What kind of Hero he is if he can't even protect someone who so close to him?

Words of guilt and grief not even enough to express what he currently felt

Tears dripped from his eyes as he stare at Shizune. When last time he crying? He can't remember, this must be first time after so long. But it doesn't matter, if he have to gouge out both his eyes and drain all the tears he had just to make sure Misaki alive he will gladly did it without second thought

"I'm sorry..." He rasped out, tears still dripping from both his eyes and his palm latched to glass while he staring at Shizune as if he wish to kneel and kiss the little girl feet just to make everything back

How Shizune going to live now? The scars and her wound now could be healed, Asia could heal her easily, the scar even won't be there and using Magic he sure the hair that gone could be regrown back

But the biggest question was how she going to live from now?

Shizune just a child, a scarred child despite she always happy due to her harsh live in past where she live in street. What's going to happen to her now? She already frail enough, and now to have her adoptive mother, the one who first time show her kindness and compassion, the one who pick her from street dead

Oh God... What had he done? What had he done?!

Those four words keep repeated in his mind like mantra as he stare at Shizune who unconscious. The cheerful girl looks so dead in her position even if she actually alive

And it make Issei feel more guilty

Despite the grief and guilt that plague his mind, there particular question that echoed inside it

What he should do now?

If he stay then it clear that he will endanger everyone around him further. This actually could be counted as warning or bait for him, it more like the second in his mind seeing the culprit leave no trail

Bait... Bait so he go outside from this place, to leave from his safe place, place where there Maou and the place that currently getting attention from many faction

It best if he leave now actually... If the culprit wish to meet him then...

Issei make sure the culprit blood will be spilled, enough to fill the entire bath tube

* * *

 _It barely three weeks I make decision to abandon Church and join Issei-sama..._

 _When I pledge my loyalty to him in first place I afraid he going to reject me, I afraid he will found my skills unacceptable, especially after my fight with Kokabiel_

 _Three Exorcist, one of them was considered to be famous one, and Three High-class Devils, two of them Sisters of Maou and one was from Phenex clan, followed by their Peerages and most of them was Sacred Gear user_

 _All those army facing only one entity, Angel of Stars, one of Grigori Leader, Kokabiel. And all of them lose... Badly to the point we only give him multiple scratch and bruises, not even once we get chance to struck him down_

 _Add the fact then he reveal the truth to us, the dark secret that Church hide and the reason why there multiple dark activity they did in past that untold to us_

 _God is death..._

 _Remembering it I still shudder, I clearly remember that was the darkest time in my whole life. All the deed and act I did, all the question that lingering in dark part of my mind that I bury in order so I not question my faith explode. All of them come to my mind and everything become make sense_

 _God is death..._

 _It was pure rage I felt instead guilty in first time, I'm angry, angry to the Church for what they did to us, for lying to us, for dare to order us to kill in name of God while in truth they order it in their name_

 _And then Issei-sama come and single-handedly defeat him, add the fact he not use any Sacred Gear nor possess special Bloodline and he also quite exhausted after slaughtering five hundred sixty seven Fallen Angels by himself!_

 _That was very mind boggling to me_

 _To think a someone who at same age like me possibly could do that... Just what kind of person this man?!_

 _He are fierce warrior, very fierce in fact, he also have guts and not just strong, but he also have the right mind set, he have the mind of Hero_

 _..._

 _Hero..._

 _He not someone who spout such thing like a fool, he spew it out with elegance and strength to back it up. He have the strong heart and resolution to make him into one and he clearly knew what he going to face in the end_

 _When he spoke about why he wish to be Hero, when he stand even after been pummeled down many times by Kokabiel, when he declare that all Hero died while without regret and knowing they did the right things..._

 _All anger I feel replaced by pure admiration_

 _He knew what going to await him in the end, despite the promise of painful path that will come to him, he not back down, he not even cowering, he embrace it and in fact he willing to embark through it because it was the right thing_

 _He is... Someone who I will gladly pledge my loyalty to_

 _Because he remind me the first reason why I become Exorcist, the reason why I slaughter evil, the reason why I now able to swing my sword_

 _When God is death, in that time of despair and darkness he asked me why I praise God from Bible faction and not the other, why I becoming follower of Christ instead Shintoist or other?_

 _It because I knew God of Bible is the right God_

 _And at that time the moment I found my new light_

 _When he accept me I try my best to guard him, to meet his expectation while keep sharp eye to see what kind of person he is. And I'm not disappointed, my Lord was kindhearted man, he always care to other people and not even hesitate to help if he could help, a very noble_ _per_ _s_ _on he i_ _s. Sometime he even seems have his own charisma_

 _He kinda humorist too, many times I found his snarky and snide actually quite amusing, especially when see people reaction at his words_

 _But there one thing that disturb me, it was his Luck to run to someone who in trouble_

 _At first I was thinking Asia and that chibi Fallen Angel joking, I mean, what kind of person who meet with Stray Devil just when shopping grocery? That man must be possess very bad luck_

 _And sadly... I found my new Lord is that kind of man... There once, few days after facing Kokabiel we encounter Stray Devil in city that try to absorb life force of woman with big breast when he give me tour to this city, that Stray Devil apparently had hide under this city for quite time and act very stealthy, we got lucky_ _-_ _or not in one cas_ _e-_ _that we found him accidentally_

 _Second, when we go home from training we see prostitute that robbed in way and of course we help her but unfortunately the robber have friends,_ _not just one but many of them. Apparently his friends was drinking near that area_

 _If the first and second not convince me that my new Lord not some kind of magnet for trouble_ _-_ _or some steel that always find it way to_ _magnet that calle_ _d_ _problem_ _-_ _then the third clearly did, apparently the old street gang that my Lord kick away from Kuoh Town try to get him back by kidnapping few people and use them as hostage_

 _And they held meeting in front abandoned house at our estate_

 _Needless to say, I never, ever going to leave him alone. If I have free time I will use it to company him and guard him, who know what trouble he will walk into next time_

 _But there one problem now..._

 _I maybe had make conversation and even joked together with him sometime but I still only knew a little about him, what I knew now currently couldn't be compared to Asia or Mittelt who stay with him longer_

 _But I knew right now there something that bothering him..._

 _If you look it like normal there nothing wrong with him, he still kind and caring to everyone like always but he become... Different..._

 _How do I put it huh... It seems he become more distant... He also seems not... He seems start to become far from other people_

 _Ugh... I don't know how to describe it, I mean I'm not too expert in this mushy, mushy feeling since I never thought about it in my whole life but I know something was off about him_

 _I already said it to the chibi few days ago and she only narrowed her eyes before told me to just leave it, saying Issei-sama was busy lately and it may affect her_

 _Though she seems hide something but I accept it, I mean if it my Lord privacy then I had no right to know_

* * *

 _Issei-san act strange lately_

 _It not just me who notice it but even Xenovia who barely knew him could tell it_

 _I'm worry... I'm so worried..._

 _His strange act now start to become more visible, Issei-san is caring and kind person I knew that, I spend time with him so much and even one of people he save and become attached to him_

 _But... Something wrong with him lately..._

 _Issei-san caring and kind nature always make people attached to him but now it turned to opposite, he still kind and caring but his attitude now make people feel uncomfortable_

 _He keep reassuring that he okay, that he just need time alone and that he have many issue lately_

 _I actually understand seeing he was very busy this week, he had meeting with Pendragon family, with Lucifer from Devil side, and with Griselda-sama. I also heard he going to meet with Azazel, Governor of Fallen Angel too_

 _And add the fact he still need to maintain his regular training, it make him very busy_

 _Maybe... It just my feeling, maybe it because he too busy that's why he need time alone... But somehow I can't shake feeling that something is wrong with him_

 _I try to observe him, try to see how his act but sadly I almost had no time to do that. The Class-card Zelretch-ojisan planted inside me start to react and awakened already, which mean now I have to keep focus on my training_

 _And because of that I found it hard to observe him and see him from close, Zelretch-ojisan said if I lacked in my training then the Class-card planted inside me will be wasted and it can't unleash it full potential_

 _Unlike Issei-san card that special and use time to construct his body_ _,_ _mine and Xenovia different, we have to train as well to make sure our card fuse properly if we wish to be able to use it power in short time_

 _Add the fact I have Sacred Gear it make fusion of my Card-class harder and longer too, Xenovia who just get fused with it in one week already show sign of it card could be unleashed, she even could use one of ability Heroic Spirit she possess. I guess it also maybe because her Card-class suited to her nature and skill_

 _So because of that I found the time I spend with Issei-san now becoming less, I can't see him like usual until my training done._

 _Normally I going to abandon my training to check on Issei-san but because our time start to become limited now, followed by the fact I must train to keep my Card-class balance I forced to follow my schedule_

 _And I also now have to focused to help Xenovia, and settle my problem. We plan to talk to Griselda-sama about our resignation from Church and wish to join Issei-san, we won't resign like people that hang their sword, no, we will completely cut all tie with Church, like when I exiled_

 _I have so many things to do, and so many things to worry about... I really wish I could spend time to observe Issei-san but the situation clearly not support it_

 _All I could do now is believe in Issei-san, I hope he could find what is wrong with him and tell us in time. Lord, please make sure there nothing wrong with Issei-san..._

* * *

Something is wrong in here...

Issei has live his whole life in Kuoh Town, as someone who wishing to be Hero and trying his best to help people he knew the city well, secret passage that will make you arrive faster and place where it probably safe if something happen, things like that was saved in his mind

This city maybe belong to Devils but he knew this city. More than them. And that's why he knew there something absolutely wrong now

Fog was not uncommon in this city, in Japan foggy expression happen also quite often sometime and this city no exception.

However what was wrong now was the night that quite, so quite...

There no any sounds in here

No matter how quite night is, Issei knew that there will be always sounds. There no sounds of any machine working, no hum from air-conditioner ventilation, no sounds of any single animals exist. The only sounds that exist was sounds of fog that breezed by wind, creating cold-like wind voice

This city despite very late now shouldn't be this quite

And what more make him worry was he can't detect anything inside this fog. This event clearly not natural, someone playing it but he can't sense the culprit!

Who is it? Who the one that create this fog? Is it the one that responsible for what happen to Shizune and Misaki?

The memory of the brown haired girl laying weakly and corpse of woman he thought as aunt flashed in his mind and his fist clenched instantly, his teeth gritted in fury beneath his stony face

"Come out." Issei called coldly, there fury in his tone but it suppressed well enough "I knew you out there watching me, and you better come out before I make explosion large enough to make the whole city notice it."

Silence was the answer he get, he knew the person listening but he/she probably thinking either he/she should out or not. Well, unfortunately for that person, Issei not in mood for playing Hide-n-Seek

"Trace On."

When Issei cocked his body upward in shooting motion. Scarlet Welsh Bow already appear on his hand, followed by single sword that latched to it string. It not ordinary sword, it made by famous smith in past age, forged special for King, for someone who ruling Kingdom. It made by best steel in that age, though it rank originally only D but this by any mean not ordinary sword

It was Sword of Fury, Coreiseuse, a sword that wielded by King Ban, Father of the famous Sir Lancelot the Knight of the Lake. King Ban, in near end of his life in hand on King Claudas felt not hopeless or despair but pure rage

And in the moment of his end of life it was that sword that claimed his life, plunged by King Claudas to him in order to insult him. And so the sword become tainted, the curse at first was small and barely life, but in time Claudas who take the sword as trophies use that sword repeatedly when he angry and in result it strengthen the sword

That sword who belong to King Ban name mean Wrathful, and like what it called, the sword rank would increase one or two, depending on how angry the wielder.

And Issei now had plenty enough fury to strengthen it

Of course there risk using it, it not normal sword after all, it become corrupted and tainted, turned to demonic. It golden majestic hilt, pommel and guard darkened, it edge not like normal sword, it darkened to the point it almost black but it still categorized as grey

A cursed and Demonic Sword

Whoever use this sword will become more savage, more easy to anger and cruel. The sword slowly will change the user personality the more it used

But right now Issei didn't care, it was great weapon for his current situation despite how it nature is. Beside he also use it as projectile rather than melee strike so it wouldn't be that bad

However before that fury and wrathful sword could be unleashed, something interrupt him. They come from the fog, their color was light blue and blazing like flames, soaring and ripping apart the mist like paper, faster than bullets or normal human eyes to track and there many of them

But Issei saw them

Bending his body, he jumped back, dodging the blue flaming bullets that will make ballerina proud. But the flames not stop, it twisted in air like some kind of rubber before launching themselves back to their target

'Tracking attack?'

Issei face scrunched to small scowl, he fixed his hands position, moving it and he use the upper and lower limb of the bow to block the attack. Had he use normal bow the weapon he wield now will be destroyed, shatter and broken under the might of those blue projectiles

But his bow are not

Scarlet Welsh Bow, made by scale of the great Welsh Dragon, mixed with his bone, producing such things should be impossible, those material was so rare and even Gods willing to pay to get such material. Even the original faker, EMIYA won't be able to produce such thing

But Issei special

His bond with Ddraig and his status as Sekiryuutei made it possible to producing such material and forged it into the bow he currently wield. Dragon are creature of power, Mana and Magic even flowed in their blood, showing that they are creature that born and made from absolute strength

And he, who bonded with high-leveled Dragon such Ddraig of course could made bow from the Great Welsh himself

So all the deadly flaming projectiles repelled, destroyed and split when they blocked by the scarlet colored bow without much problem. Unfortunately, no matter how strong the bow it have weakness that all weapons have

It wielder

The blue flame projectiles fast and looks so light but they are anything but that, they are strong and heavy, the force inside them truly something to be reckoned with. Had Issei only normal human he will be blasted the moment he use Scarlet Welsh Bow to block the attack but fortunately he not normal human

The blow that supposed to blast away any normal human to sky like shooting starts we see in anime held firmly by Issei. There small struggle but Issei pushed his body, Reinforcing his muscle and swat away the attacks

Then his eyes aimed to the direction where the blue flames come, and when his eyes found their target, the Demonic Sword he held already soaring to it less than one second

The sword rank has raised due to Issei fury, even one of Excalibur Fragments will shatter the moment they clash against this wrathful sword, it was Noble Phantasm that even could stand against might of the original Excalibur strike and not broke

But instead sounds of flesh ripped apart that echoed when it found it target, it was sound of steel being halted. Gust of wind appear not long after that, blowing apart the fog that surround Issei and his attacker

And in that time too, Issei see the one who attack him.

 _Not Human_

That was the first thing crossed in his mind instantly the moment he lay his eyes on her

Despite her body small, petite and shaped like human but she not. Not because he sense something from her but because just by looking how pale her skin was more than enough to conclude this woman is not Human

Then the second thing crossed in his head was beautiful

This woman without doubt inhumanely beautiful, someone who could even enter international magazine

Long black raven hair that looks like Kokabiel's, deep dark colored eyes that like color of sky in night, followed by smooth and soft skin that looks like someone from royalty, though she only clad in pure black sailor outfit that japanese school student normally use it not make her uglier, instead it make her looks like very appealing. The black outfit was perfectly match with her white gray colored skin

Truly she is woman that any man would give anything for just so they could have her as theirs

But Issei not any man

After meeting with Kokabiel, Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan and see woman that EMIYA had encounter in his dream, this level of woman still not enough to make him to become blubbering mess

Instead focusing and leering to her, his eyes focused on the something that not normal for her Human-like look. Thick white snow fur, just like the color of her skin, it sprout from her rear, wagging and seems twitching by the sharp wind of the night and her movement, it coiled around the sword he just shoot akin like snake that wrapped it catched prey and bind it tightly in order to make sure it food not escape

"I must say." She spoke, even her voice so melodic "I did not expect you to sense me. You clearly surpass my expectation..."

In response Issei merely dismiss his bow and stare at the entity in front of him with stoic face, he taking EMIYA stance and already prepare to trace swords. Truthfully Issei didn't, he can't sense her. He maybe not possess Presence Detection skill but he could at least tell the difference between normal being and not

But this woman, the one in front of him is someone who normal. She very normal to the point she almost like normal civilian Human! Had she not have that tail sprout out from her rear and skin color like that, Issei pretty sure he will be fooled. The only reason Issei could tell her presence was because the abnormality on the fog that surround him thanks to his experience of living in Kuoh Town for long time

'And that projectiles... It not spell, neither it demonic energy... It was raw Mana... A Mana that manipulated... Could it be Senjutsu?'

Senjutsu user was rare being, it wasn't easy to possess power that belong to Nature. And make no mistake, Senjutsu Master is someone who very, very dangerous, Son Goku, the Monkey King was perfect example of that. A Demon Monkey that made chaos in Heaven version of his own faction so much to the point Buddha himself forced to make move and punish him directly

Only few race who able to master such power, and one of them is...

'Youkai... This woman...' Issei eyes narrowed at the woman in front of him, this woman Youkai and she clearly not grunt seeing she able to control her power to the point make her fool him

"Ah, where my manner. Let me introduce myself, I'm Hagoromo Gitsune of Youkai Faction." She introduce herself in polite tone

"Issei Hyoudou..." Issei replied as he introduce himself as well "And what possibly your kin want with me?" He asked to the point

Hagoromo give Issei smirk, then she start to move, taking step and began to approach him. Issei body tensed in preparation, Kanshou and Bakuya already formed in his mind and it only need less than second to project them. The white tailed woman obviously notice Issei reaction but she not make any sign to stop, she keep walking until she only few feets away from Issei and the Sekiryuutei made no attempt to attack her

But had the woman take another step Issei clearly going to attack her, his eyes after all become sharper each time she got closer to him and perhaps Hagoromo notice it as well, that's why she stop

"I only wish to meet you, there no any other motive actually." She spoke in melodic tone and amusement filled her eyes "After hearing some Human slaying Kokabiel of Grigori without anything save for his own Magic it make me curious just what kind of person he is." She stated and she smirked slightly "And I must say, I'm not disappointed."

The being in front of him actually honest, that was what Issei could tell. She not lying despite it sounded absurd, she come here just to meet him. Of course Issei still not completely trust her, swords still ready in his mind and his body still tense, this woman for all he knew still could trying to kill him

"I feel so honored." Issei said sarcastically to her

"Hoho, you quite rude aren't you Hyoudou Issei? Speaking to Lady like that." Hagorom replied in chiding tone but there no any sign she being offended

"And spying and caging someone in fog without any warning isn't?"

"Point taken." Hagoromo give sly smile to him while saying that "To be honest, I merely wish to watching you, but it seems you realize it. Why don't we have tea or food and small chat now?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy so I can't."

Blunt rejection was the answer to her offer, that was very rude actually but Hagoromo not show any sign of being offended and only smirked "Pity... Then when you visit Kyoto you could come to my castle, we will have our chat in there. I even going to offer you place to stay, how about it?"

Issei eyebrow furrowed, just what this woman intent to? And who is she? Judging by her demeanor it was could be concluded she not normal Youkai, she is someone who held quite high position, a commander perhaps? "I can't make promise, but I will look to it later."

"Good! I will be waiting for your arrival then Issei-san." Hagoromo stated while grinning slightly. She then curled her tail and it throw Coreiseuse to the ground and it clattered in front of Issei "That was nice weapon and shoot, had I was normal Youkai I will die, you truly attack to kill eh? Fufufu, what possibly make your mood so dark?"

Issei about to retort and say it none of her business, but he held the words back in his throat when he recall about Shizune condition, this actually opportunity to ask

"There accident few hours ago, an explosion due to gas leak." Issei said and Hagoromo eyebrow furrowed at that "There few people who dead in this city, the city that currently under _my_ watch." He can't reveal one of them was someone close to him, it could be counted as weakness "I already check the place and it looks like it was pure accident, but I not believe that."

"I see... So you accuse me to be the one who responsible for this?" Hagoromo asked back, her eyes narrowed and the polite demeanor before gone, it clear she now offended but she still able to refrain herself and remain look calml

"No offense, but you are the most suspicious person I meet in this situation." Issei responded, his tone held small apologetic to her

From Issei perspective that not entirely wrong, Hagoromo was someone who could sneak around without even he notice, she possibly quite talented and master in controlling Senjutsu and her Youjutsu. Add the fact he don't know how long she had watching him, that make her become suspect in his eyes

Apparently it seems Hagoromo also think in same way like him as she give Issei small smirk "I give you my word as the second Kyuubi in this generation, I had no idea what you talking about..."

And with that they come

Eight of white snow colored tails sprout from her rear, adding the number with the one that already out make it into nine, they wagging and waving around the woman before twitched to her back and stand high proudly, like a peacock that show the beauty of it tail

...

...

...

...

...

Silence appear the moment Hagoromo said her oath and declare her identity, to said Issei shocked was understanding. Standing in front of him actually entity that he never expected will encounter now

Kyuubi...

The legendary Nine Tailed Fox, a being that possess power believed to rivaling Gods, it said one of it tails could create earthquake and giant tsunami that more than enough to drown big city. The being that believed to possess high level mastery in illusion and space, some even said it could control time

In ranking system, it was without doubt Kitsune Youkai who had reach their Nine Tails was on different level. The fact they called Kyuubi rather than Kitsune Youkai was proof that they had ascend into level that couldn't be comprehend anymore, even could be said on par with Satan-class entity or surpassing it in one case

The fox woman in front of him clearly taking amusement of his shock as her eyes filled with mirth "What's wrong Issei-san? Does Fox get your tongue?" Hagoromo asked while smirking and for once Issei could see the smirk very much like a fox

"I... Admit I'm surprise..." Issei finally speak out as he regain his composure "I never thought leader of Youkai Faction will come here."

At that Hagoromo let out chuckle "Well, sorry to disappoint you but I'm not the leader of my Faction, my sister is."

Issei blinked at that, it was clear he surprised again but this time he regain his composure faster "I see... Anyway, as much I wish to know more about your faction let's get back to topic." His eyes narrowed, become sharper like steel "What make you think I going to believe in you? Once again I did not mean to offend you but your kin reputation also not that good."

It was true what Issei said, Kitsune was Youkai that believed to be trickster, they are very cunning and sly creature, their reputation in that part even rivaling Devil and that was not good things seeing Devil in past was very, very malicious and malevolent creature

And fox that possess Nine Tails clearly not normal one, to reach the Ninth tails, the fox must be very wise, ingenious or things like that. Simply to put, the woman in front of him can't be trusted

At that Hagoromo smile gone and her face become stoic, blank like a doll. Her black eyes and inhumane appearance clearly make her looks more like doll

And that actually quite unnerving Issei

"Let me tell you one thing Human." Her voice even cold and blank like doll, gone all the politeness and kind tone in there "We, Kitsune maybe trickster and cunning creature, but swearing in name of our tails considered to be same oath like Priest swear in name of Bible." Her eyes narrowed, it turned to sharp and threatening "Be grateful I being polite until now, if you in Kyoto I already had your head separated from your head."

Despite the death threat and intimidating aura that blast him, Issei not even change his face. It still calm and stoic, his steel gray eyes stare blankly at the Kyuubi in front of him without any emotion like sword that poised to someone

"I see..." He began "It seems I offend you quite much, forgive me then." He said, there apologetic tone in there but there no fear inside it

Hagoromo stare back at Issei with blank eyes, for moment it appear that she looks like about to strike him but then it broken by small smirk that erupted to her face

"You have guts... I like that, you really something Hyoudou Issei..." Hagoromo chuckled "Well, in that case then I will accept it for now, consider it as my kindness in our first meeting." She stated "However mark my word Issei-san, the next time you insult me like that I can't assure you will unscathed."

Issei give her dry smile and nod as well "I will take it as proper warning then." He said with nod of gratitude and the fox women return it with her own

"Good, then I will be leaving. I still have jobs to do in Kyoto..." Hagoromo replied make Issei blinked

"You leaving already?" He sounds surprise slightly of course, to think she will leave back to Kyoto after just chatting with him in short time. Aren't someone with status like her supposed to be difficult to enter this place? And now she just leaving like that

"Ara? Why Issei-san? You going to miss me?" She asked, there no teasing in her tone and her face also had no smirk. It contain pure curiosity, even her face also straight curious

Which actually quite strange

'Actually, I kinda hope to not meet you anymore.' He thought, this woman somehow give chill to his spine, not he speak it aloud of course "Of course no." Issei snorted "We just meet and while I admit you very good looking but I'm not a men who going to fall because woman charm." He said while waving his hand "I just kinda surprise that you come to this place so soon and leaving afterward."

It was true, giving Hagoromo status as Kyuubi it would be very hard for her to come here. Her presence could be considered as offensive act, not to mention Issei sure Sirzechs Lucifer still in this city. Hagoromo must be went through quite politic problem and for what? Just to see him and talk with him like this?

He actually feel quite flattered

"Well... As much I want to stay here but I have job in my place, there small problem in there now." Hagoromo replied to Issei words

"Problem?" Issei asked with furrowed eyebrow, the fox woman simply wave her hand away in dismissive manner

"It just small problem, you not need to worry about it. You shouldn't underestimated me Issei-san, didn't I warn you before?"

"I'm not worried about you, but I worry about your people and innocent one in there."

"Really? Fufufu, don't think about it too much I assure you I'm very competence person."

"If you say so..."

"Though if you wish to see it just come to Kyoto, maybe you could lend hand to those people you worried about."

Issei eyes narrowed as she see the woman sent small smirk to him, was that the way she asking help? No... That more like she wish for him to see their faction, and how they work rather than asking for help

"I will see it later..." He grunted out to her

Hagoromo in response only stare at him for moment before smirked "I guess there nothing else to talk about. Farewell then, I will take my leave..." She stated as she turned away, walking to the thick fog that covered her and Issei. The Sekiryuutei watching the Kyuubi in Human body figure slowly gone, and not long after that the fog slowly dissipated and when it completely gone, so do she

He stare at where Hagoromo gone for moment before resuming his walk. While outward he look calm but inside he feel dread to his heart

Even Youkai Faction now had make move to him, there chance the culprit actually one of them, even if Hagoromo had swear she not the one who make that accident but same couldn't be said for her people. And that also occur to Bible Faction

The first culprit that crossed in his mind was Fallen Angel... Perhaps it could be work of them in order to avenging their fallen Lord, Kokabiel. Even if Azazel now neutral on him but his subordinate was something else, add the fact Azazel show his dislike very open like that, it make him more suspicious to them but he can't accuse him just like that

The second was Devil, like it or not Issei can't trust them. Despite how gentle the current Lucifer and how he enjoy talking with Serafall but he knew he can't trust them, they are creature of sin. Serafall and Sirzechs not innocent being, they are something that very horrifying inside that skin and personality, he knew that. And while they wish no harm to him but like Youkai Faction, same couldn't be said to other Devils

And lastly the Church, Issei knew well that they actually dangerous people despite they not as strong as Sirzechs Lucifer or Kokabiel. They are cruel and almost could be counted as Gray organization rather than White. What they did while wrong but at same time also could be seen as right thing

It was absolute law that sometime you need to do evil thing for greater good. And that was where Heaven biggest weakness. Angel were prohibited to make Sin, they not allowed to commit evil deed or they will fall. Naturally that shouldn't be problem had God still alive, but seeing he not then the numbers of Angel couldn't be increased

Add the fact Angel mating system was very, very different and hard to do, it make them become more and more in dangerous position

Seeing this then it was decided that Church would be the one who commit sin in order to make sure Heaven Army held strong, to make sure Devil and Fallen Angel won't stride all Human to dark path

It was wrong... Heaven shouldn't locked themselves just to ensure their survival, they are army of God, created to protect his children and yet they now the one who protected by them to ensure they survive and extinct. That was not their purpose when they created

But at same time it also right

They wish to survive... They want to live... What possibly wrong with such wish? Even if it was their job to protect Human but at same time they also wish to survive and live, that's not wrong. How could someone condemn a person who only wish to live?

Issei shook his head, so many possibility. He could tell headache appear on his head, he also feel his mind also clouded slightly. Perhaps he should take small walk before returning home to clean his mind

That sounds good thing. He could felt the gnawing grief due to couldn't save Shizune still there, perhaps rather than sleeping in home it better if he walk away and try his best to calm before make decision

* * *

Something seriously wrong with him...

Asia knew it... But she believe too much on him so she shrug that feeling, not to mention she lately keep focusing on her training since that Card planted inside her start to functioned

Me? Well, not mean to be rude but I'm clearly knew something not right with him, even if he brush it off and told everyone he okay, he in fact not

It start when he wake up from his battle from Kokabiel, it was barely traceable. Even I not notice it in first place, I just notice it now and when I recall all the time he acting like this I finally manage to track that this phenomenon begin from that time

One week after he awake I able to notice he act strange, at first I shrug it off, seeing he maybe have something in his mind but then in next three days, his act become stranger but I still think it fine

But then she come

Among all people, it was Xenovia who notice it, but she didn't question him since that big boobed girl not know Issei well, she just barely join to our group after all.

And actually I won't notice it either had that idiot not notice it, how ironic I, who obviously smarter than her actually have to find something strange with him through her

Hmmmm... Maybe this is what people often said "The closer you get to something the tougher to see it"?

And when I find it out I damn well began to work and investigate this

Two weeks I watch him act, and in that two weeks I found he not act like usual

He become careless...

I didn't mean it like what, he still care to people other than him, always helping us even if we have hard time in our training or try to support us. What I mean he stop caring to himself and how people see him

The last key that make me sure was when Class Visit two days ago...

In that Class Visit, not once he spend time with his parent... Don't get me wrong, he obviously care to them, but the way he handle it was wrong, veery wrong

I mean he make decision that seems make people uncomfortable with him, it as if slowly he pushing everyone away from him

And the fact he push away Shizune was something that make me more sure. No matter what you say, Issei absolutely and completely adore Shizune. I sure as hell he even going to war with whole faction if they dare to harm small frickle of her hair

But he push her away!

For her safety he said...

I could agree with that, pushing Shizune away so she not targeted, but so what? I mean he could just spend time with Shizune and watching her more close or even introduce her to Devil, true it looks like told Devil one of his weakness but I sure as Hell Devil won't touch her. That Sona girl at least quite fond of Issei and clearly have crush on him already, she could be trusted to protect her

And then after investigation I found out in fact that moron not even realize it! He not even realize there something strange with him! I don't know either it because he too idiot to not realize it or something absolutely wrong with him

But seeing his luck with problem, I sure as hell it was the latter, which make it very, very dangerous.

That's why, I, Mittelt now waiting for him to come home

That man go out last night to meet Azazel and until this time, 11:48AM he still not come home! I already goes to Kuoh Academy this morning to look for him by asking that Sitri girl but she even said she don't know where is he!

I try to contact Asia and Xenovia but I remember they now have their own problem so I decide to leave them out. Right now it better if they focus on their resignation from Church, if they become worry about Issei there chance Griselda will kick our door now and demanding answer while threatened Issei

That something we not need now

So I'm alone, I then try to contact Issei again -he didn't reply my message last night and this morning his phone off- and this time it work, he said to me that he will come home soon and told me to wait, he will explain everything later

CLICK!

The sounds of key entered door echoed and I knew who it was already, I not even bother to greet him knowing he will come soon

And when he enter the living room instantly worry grip my heart

If you see him directly you could say there nothing wrong with him. Despite he look battered but there no visible wound, he also not look exhausted and his outfit is fine as well. It just like as if he went through small training and went home like usual

But for me... When I see his eyes...

His steel gray eyes that filled with sharpness and warmth when speak and come now change... It... It twisted... It had change... Those steel gray not sharp nor warmth but so... Blank... So... So...

He... He... He look so... He look so broken

Dread already gnawing in my stomach when I saw his eyes, this is wrong! This is wrong! What happen to him?!

"Issei? What happen?" I asked, my voice weak and filled with small horror

"Sorry Mittelt, you must be very worry. My phone battery was empty already..." He said as he give me smile, but even I could tell it was fake. No, it not fake but it strained, he smile so I'm not worried

This is wrong!

"Issei... Issei... What happen?" I repeated, my voice was now filled with urgency and I began to approach him "Something happen right? You not need to hide it, something happen right? Please tell me."

I begged to him, my hands clasped on my chest and I stare at him with sad eyes. He looks troubled as he stare at me, I could tell his steel gray eyes filled with bitterness as he look to me

Then he close his eyes and he let out sigh

"There... There accident last night... Explosion due to gas leak in district shop..." He spoke, his voice filled with hesitant

Explosion? I didn't know about it since I didn't watch news this morning due to busy looking for him but yes, I heard about it from citizen who murmuring in street. There five dead peoples and ten wounded from that accident

"Yes... And?" I asked to him

He open his eyes again when I asked and I held my breath, t here no mistake. There no longer sharpness and warmth in that steel gray eyes... But it filled with grief... Grief and also look so... Dull like... Like...

A machine

This is wrong... This is very wrong!

"Misaki-san one of the victim that death and Shizune now in hospital..."

My eyes instantly widened hearing that news. Misaki Akamatsu and Shizune, I don't like Human but for me those two at least enter list that written as 'Okay' and 'Left alive if something happen'. Misaki was good, kind and soft woman, she also hardworking as well and to hear she death...

Moreover, Shizune...

That girl while annoying but also amusing at same time. I had heard about her from Issei, how she originally almost same like me, live in street and trying to survive until Misaki come and take her. I admit her presence enjoyable and even make me laugh sometime, she at least could be considered as friend I guess

...

For me, I actually not very sad they dead for some reason. But for Issei who very close to them, I sure he take it very hard! Is that why he look so sad now? Is this why he look so broken?

No... It doesn't matter, for now I have other thing to say. This is very important!

Just when I about to speak and tell him, Issei voice cut me

"Pack your things, we leaving tonight."

... ... What?

Leaving? Tonight? What he mean by that?! While I knew we will leave soon but isn't tonight too fast?! I mean, Asia and that idiot still with Griselda and Dulio!

I must be speak what I thinking first aloud since he repeat what he said

"We leaving tonight Mittelt, we can't stay in here anymore."

His tone was grim, so do his face as he stare down at me due to he being higher than me

"Why?" I asked finally, what the reason he wish to leave this fast?

"That explosion not accident..." He said and my eyes widened "It was set up, someone try to strike me and lure me out from this city."

Set up... That was very big possibility actually, we had stay in here maybe too long that's why he want to leave this fast. But this still too sudden!

"Set up? Who the one that set it?" I asked curiously

"I don't know..." He answered while closing his eyes

... Well, that was to be expected. If he knew it Issei must be already go and taking care the culprit, but still

"Does there any clue in there? Something that you found and could tell us the culprit..."

"... ... None..."

Huh?

"None?" I repeated dully and Issei nodded

"I had check the building, it looks like pure accident. No, it not looks like but it could be said it was accident however someone using it for their own benefit and-"

While he ranting my mind was going blank already. Accident huh? That actually could be happen as well and maybe it does happen but he...

"Oi Issei..." I called and gaining his attention, licking my lips to wet the dry part I continue "Aren't you being too paranoid? I mean it could be accident..."

Issei only stare at me for moment, his face stoic and calm, it was same face he use when he talk to me when I was his prisoner in past

"No... I pretty sure it was set up, I could tell it... There something inside me that told this whole thing isn't right, there someone playing strings on this event." His voice was firm and strong like steel. I realize it not the voice of someone who believe but knew, it as if Issei knew that this thing was set up already in first place

I actually also can't say this complete accident, there chance Issei right and if did then staying in here for long time will be unwise.

"But aren't you too fast? Tonight? Why not tomorrow? There your parent, your friend in school and Shizune too." I pointed out

Hearing that Issei paused and he put troubled face, no doubt he thinking what he should do about that too. But then shortly it gone, it replaced by firm expression

"I will inform Sona tonight, I will ask her to erase their memories about me, same thing occur to my parent and Shizune too..."

It was my turn who froze the moment he said that. Did... Did he just said what I thinking? No... There no way he going to do that but... He did, he clearly did!

This is wrong!

"What you mean by that?!" I was shrieked instantly "You going to edit your parent and Shizune memories?! What kind of act was that?!" I could understand if he did that to his friends in school since they too many. But his parent and Shizune?! That! That was something on whole different level!

Issei stare at me, his eyes filled with bitterness but there still determination in there as if he believe his act was for good thing "That was for the best... I can't possibly have enemy after them because of me, if enemy found they had no information about me then they will leave them. For extra protection I will use the favor Sirzechs owe me to protecting them while I'm away, even Serafall going to help as well I sure and-"

"That's not what I asked!" I cut him, I still yelling in anger to him now "I mean what right you have to hide this from them?! They are your parent! They are the one who growth you to current you! And what about Shizune?!" Shizune was the worse, she alone now. Her adoptive parent that save her was dead and if she lose you as well then what kind of life she will went through?!

Much to my shock, Issei face mot confronted to troubled or what. He just sighed as if he now dealing with simple problem! "Like I said before, it was for the best. It better if they forget me rather than they dead... As for Shizune, we will modified her and my parent memory, Shizune would be adopted child of my family instead Misaki. That way she won't be suffer anymore."

If you look it in matter of public perspective that actually not wrong thing, instead it was could be said right. Shizune will be happy like usual and even have loving father and mother. Issei parent also would be happy, having daughter like Shizune -despite she kinda strange with her chuunibyo about Magical girl- was actually blessing. Not to mention both of them will safe due to protection of Sirzechs lucifer himself

But if you see it from moral perspective

Its wrong... Its so wrong... He's their children, they are his parent. What kind of son that leaving their parent like this and modified their memory for their own sake without discussing it with them first?

Even if he spoke that immoral thing, Issei smiled. It was same gentle and kind smile he use but there difference this time

His eyes... There no warmth in there... Dull, like a pure steel and machine... He... He... He...

 _"Who are you?"_

* * *

 _"Who are you?"_

He blinked at her who suddenly asking that question. Of all response that was the most unexpected, he about to ask what she mean but he paused when see her.

The blond Fallen Angel staring at him with wide eyes, she also take one step back, her face show slight fear and even panic. The way she look at him as if she looking at something that she couldn't comprehend anymore

And that... Was very disturbing

"What you talking about Mittelt? Its me, Issei." He said to her, his tone warm and reassuring but at same time it also cautious.

Mittelt expression was not made up but sincere, she truly afraid of him now, the way she look at him as if she see something very horrifying. What this? What happen? Does her mind got attacked or she put under illusion or things like that? If that so then...

"No!" Mittelt yell cut me out from his thought, her face confronted to anger and even denial "You not Issei! You not him!"

Issei frowned slightly hearing that "What you talking about? If I'm not Issei then who am I?"

"I don't know!" Mittelt screamed at him "But you not Hyoudou Issei! You not him!"

Issei hearing this scowled further, okay this is getting ridiculous "Mittelt, look. What make you say this?"

"I don't know, maybe because you not act like Issei?" Mittelt said sarcastically

"Oh really? Please let this humble man knew what you mean by that your Majesty?" He responded back with same sarcasm

"You talking to rewrite your parent memories so easily!"

Issei sighed hearing that, so it about that. Now he think about it Mittelt was orphan and witness her parent murdered directly too, so it just natural if she act like this

"Mittelt, I knew you upset but it was for the best. Like I said, my parent-"

"It was wrong!" She shouted once again "It was immoral! I could understand if you did it for other people but to your own parent?!"

"And killing was wrong but I did it nonetheless." Issei said, his tone quite firm "Look what I mean is, I knew it immoral and wrong. But I already did some immoral things and this also less violence and-"

"Do you know what you even saying now?!" Mittelt cut him while screamed in anger "Do you even consider their feeling! Considering what your parent think?! They raise you ever since you child! They have right to know if you plan thing like this and discuss it with them first!"

"I know about that but if I did that the result won't be good. It was for their own safety, and-"

"The RESULT?! The RESULT YOU SAY?!" Mittelt shouted at him, her face now pure anger and there horror in her eyes

"Yes, the result." Issei said, he strangely calm as he stared at the Fallen Angel "Look, even if it looks wrong but the result was good. Immoral, and bad deed could be erased with the result, if the result succeed and cause good impact even if what you did gruesome then it-"

BOOOM!

Whatever Issei going to said was being cut off as spear of light launched from Mittelt palm and hit him in blank point. Had Issei normal person that blast would be more than enough to kill him, it even going to straight and destroy house that stand behind him.

But Issei not, the Blank Class-card that turned to Archer give him Magic Resistance that shield him, any Magic related attack would be decreased and the one that less than High-class Devil attack would be canceled immediately, even if it bigger their effectiveness would be decreased as well

The attack Mittelt launched was strong, but it not enough to obliterate High-class Devil with Rook resistance. Nay, she still not able to create such level of attack in short time like that, she close but not yet. So her attack even if hit Issei in point blank but it not even give Issei harm, not even scratch

When the smoke clear, the only thing that changed from Issei was dirt that covered his cloth and body but other than that, nothing. He still stand firm like nothing had happen, his expression now turned to scowl as he look to Mittelt

"Explain yourself." He said coldly

Mittelt glare at the man in front of her, light pink spear formed on her hand and she rise it to him "You not Issei..." She replied in same cold manner

Issei almost groaned, this now start to getting annoying! Just what the hell her problem?! "And what you mean by that?! I already told you my reason! Mittelt you-"

"The Hyoudou Issei I knew would never agree to such thing instantly!" Mittelt shouted, cutting what Issei would say "The Hyoudou Issei I knew is not like this! He not people who pushing everyone away from him! He is caring person to around him! Yes, he does have sense of justice to kill one to save thousand but he never, ever make decision in instant! He will try to find way out and he never abandon people he care for!"

"And like I said before! I had no choice!" Issei yelled back at her, anger now start to shown in his face "Beside what wrong with it?! Shizune and my parent still going to be happy and-"

"You just taking the EASY WAY!" She screamed more loudly that even make Issei flinched "The result of your deed indeed will be positive! But it was at same time immoral! And Hyoudou Issei I knew always and always make sure he have his MORAL intact!"

To be honest Mittelt actually not care much about Issei Human friends but his family and Issei himself is something else. She care to them and she love them, had this case happen to other people she simply going to ignore it

But if it to Issei? No... She can't let this happen, not to HER Issei!

"The Hyoudou Issei I knew... Doesn't care to the result... He not a machine who doing job! He have feeling! He care to people around him and also care to himself! He not reckless person like this! If you leave what going to happen to your parent?! To Shizune? What guarantee they will stay safe?! Aren't you the one who told me that we not leave until now because you wish to stay spend more time with your parent?! You want to enjoy time with them while you can?! Where those words you spew about now?!"

Issei taken back expression; wide eyes, rigid body, mouth open slightly was more than enough to show Mittelt that her words reach his mind. And for once she see it, she see the glimpse of familiar look of the Issei she knew through his steel gray eyes

"I... I..." Issei truly lost words after hearing what Mittelt said to her. What she said was right, she not mistaken, not even slightly. The reason why he not leaving immediately because he also wish to cherish time with his precious people

Deep inside he knew it wrong, but for him it should be okay right? For once he wish to be selfish, he wish to spend time with them more before leaving, just short time. No matter how you see it he stilla child, a seventeen years old teenager.

No matter how strong he is, he still a Human in heart. Part of his mind always craving for happiness

"I... I... I..."

So what make it change? What make him make this hasty decision? Mittelt was right, there no guarantee his family and Shizune will stay safe if he leave this soon. Why he not think about this? Why he felt like to push people away was better?

"What had I become?" Issei wheezed out, his eyes was wide and filled with horror as he realize what actually happening to him now.

"Issei?" Mittelt called, the moment Issei breath out those four words she can't help but relieved and yet also afraid. Slowly she lower her spear, dissipating it and stare at the brown-white haired man who taking step back and stare at his hands as if they holding the answer "Issei?" She called again when got no reaction

She see Issei turned his head to him, horror was the only thing she could see from his expression. It as if he just realizing what actually happen to him or like someone who awaken from deep nightmare "Mittelt... I... I..."

 **#*41256236/(3+-+',;_-+':/45**

Suddenly everything become blur, everything become static, everything become like puzzle around him, making Issei eyes widened

'What the-'

 **PAIN!**

Before he could finish that thought suddenly unbearable pain appear on his head, the pain was so intense, it was so much to the point he can't hold it even with all his experience and he let out bloody scream

 **#*423/-;./64*edfgresz#*456/:**

Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Its hurt! Its hurt! Its hurt! Its hurt! **ITS HURT!**

He screaming now, not just that even he now trashing around like madman that going insane. He feel he hitting somthing -probably wall- but he not feel it, for all he knew currently was pain on his head

He aware that Mittelt now hold her, he even heard she screamed but he barely able to because it was hurt! His head! It hurt! It hurt so much! So intense! So unbearable!

 **Asbhb415536/ "._qijhfrfvgtresnb**

It as if some freshly hot steel just plunged to his spine, then it spread to part of his brain and it melting them, it grinding them like they some kind of gear and-

 **Is ***** Is*****ei**

What was that?! Who calling who? Who was that and what he trying to say?

 **[I***ei! ***sei! **s**i! ISSEI!]**

Issei? Who is that? Who called Issei? Is it him? Is it his name? If that so then who call his name? Why it so hard to heard? And why it so sound familiar?

 **[Issei! Brat! C** *o* h*** *y voice?]**

That voice... That voice... He... He... Knew that voice... Yes... He knew that voice! It was *e**h Dr*g*n

 **[You r*spo*d**g?! Finally! Brat! We got problem in your head! Come here!]**

He knew that voice... That was his friend, the one who always with him, the one that he could trust and the longest with him, the one that already there the moment he born

 **[Hold on Partner! I got you now! We will solve this problem! It will be okay, I assure you!]**

The last thing he felt before everything becoming black was sounds of his Partner and gear that grinding together, followed by sensation of giant hand gripping his body

* * *

"That brat... So he finally reach it huh? Figure he would after Mittelt come to me."

 **"I see... So that was what happen to him... It was quite dangerous and risky..."**

"Well, what could you say? There no free power given easily, you think kick your ass for training everyday was enough to repay the power he get? Of course no."

 **"True, true... Does that mean the other card effect same like his?"**

"The side effect quite similar but he worse, Blank-class card was more advanced and different from the other after all."

 **"I see... ... ... By the way, what you plan with that thing?"**

"... ... ... Huh?"

 **"? What with that expression? Aren't you the one who put that thing in first place?"**

"Thing? What thing? I didn't do anything other than meddle with this boy life."

 **"... ... Then... That thing not your work? You being serious?"**

"What thing you talking about? Let me take a look as well."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **"Well?!"**

"... ... ... Ummm... Uhh... That... Actually not mine... Heck! It never even in my plan in first place"

 **"... ... ... ... Tell me everything you know about that thing and I will decide either I should burn you or not."**

"Ugh! How about talk about this while drink?"

* * *

 **Hello all! New update finally here! Before I write my note first I want to said congratz to this fic! Now it reaching 800+ Review and soon will be have over 700 favorites! Yayy! Thanks a lot guys! I really glad there many who love this fic!**

 **In here we finally find out what happen to Shizune and Misaki, Misaki death, yes and it saddened me too! I even feel bad when write about it, same thing occur to Shizune. Just imagining it make me frowned, gugh! I hope you not hate me for this**

 **In here we also see Youkai Faction has make their mvoe. Some of you asking about Shinto Faction, yes they will come but not now. I actually want to write about them in this chapter but I realize the chapter right now not talking about them**

 **They will have their own arc when Issei visit their city, the explanation about their deity and system also going to be there. I already have crude explanation, but I still need to fix the details about it, I going to very appreciate if you willing to share about Shinto religion to me since I not that eager to open wiki and search about them**

 **And we also have Issei friends perspective about him and the reason why until now they not notice it, like I said Issei change at first was barely visible, none of them notice it but slowly they began to. I knew few of you actually expect Asia or Xenovia to be the one who knock him out from his sense but unfortunately it was Mittelt who did so**

 **The reason I give also reasonable and not wrong, Xenovia and Asia was busy with their training, add the fact they have Class-card inside them also make them spend less time with him**

 **But Mittelt fortunately no, so she could do investigation and be the one who found out that something wrong with him and the result, viola!**

 **I just knew few of you going to protest Issei reason to stay in city, there many even not like it when Issei intimidated by Azazel in last chapter but please noted like I said in previous chapter, Issei while strong and have experience of EMIYA, he nonetheless still a child**

 **He only someone who not even out from Highschool, add the fact he not distorted like Shirou. Even Shirou start to focus on his path after he graduate from school and learning more from Rin, Issei start his journey younger than Shirou**

 **Yes, he naïve and not perfect, but that what make him interesting. I mean, he already quite OP to be honest, with UBW, GoB and Boosted Gear on his side he practically very, very SUPER! But having such power not make him invincible, he still very young person and quite inexperienced**

 **Beside, would it be interesting to read some protagonist who always kick someone ass? Of course no! Hahaha! That's the point of growth my friends!**

 **Anyway, I guess I already explain what happen to this chapter quite enough. In the last part also there many cliffhanger, hahaha! Just what Great Red and Zelretch see to make the great Dragon threatened the Vampire?! Hahaha!**

 **Next chapter will be explanation about what happen to Issei and many more! Just stay tune if you wish to know the mystery that occur to him! This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	23. Regaining the Lost Part (I)

**Chapter 2** **2** **. Regaining the Lost Part (I)**

* * *

 _ **I'm the Bone of my Sword**_

 _His body was mangled. Red liquids pour down from his whole body, flowing through his hands, legs and chest akin like someone who just come out from fresh shower_

 _ **Steel is my body and Fire is my Heart**_

 _Like just after facing mighty beast, there countless wound in his body; legs, arms, thighs, abdomen._

 _ **I have Created Over a Thousand Blades**_

 _Multiple swords pierced his body, there one burst through his lower abdomen where his kidney was, there one where his liver was, there one where his lungs was, there one where his intestine was and there more piercing his back_

 _ **Withstood the Pain to Create Weapon while Holding the Infinite Hopes and Unbreakable Dreams**_

 _And yet, despite all the wounds, despite the crimson liquid that pour down so much from his body like a pool, despite the pain he felt, he keep walking. Dragging his feet to the hill, he keep walking, one step, second step, third step, fourth step, fifth step, and he keep going and keep taking step until he finally reach the hill_

 _ **The Path I Walk is the Path of Steel and Justice**_

 _He arrive in the hill and look down from it, there, below him was another swords, countless of them, surpassing even thousand and no matter how far you seen they always on sight_

 _ **Yet, those Hand will Never Gain Anything, Never Accept Anything, Never Give Anything in Return**_

 _The land itself was not beautiful, it was dry, rocky and looks like one in cliff. Rough, unclean, however there strange feature about them, instead colored like normal rock; gray, black or such, the color of the place was red_

 _Not just normal red, it was bordering to scarlet almost like ruby_

 _He, who watching from the hill tilted his head above, there, standing and hovering in the air as if invisible machine holding them was gear, a dark emerald colored gear that spinning akin like device that work_

 _This is... His World... This is his reality... And this is his.._

 _ **So, as I pray**_

 _ **UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!**_

* * *

Issei awoke with gasp, the one that similar when someone awaken from nightmare. His body shoot forward, breath come out from his mouth like he exhale poison and sweats littered his forehead like bullets

'What the heck was that?!'

Was the first thing stumbling in his mind, followed by strong panic. He don't know why but that dream/vision was very disturbing, it make his heart beating like drum war and his lung freeze so he have to inhale and exhale air as much as he could

That wasn't normal... Not at all...

He had similar dream before, it was few days after he release his Class-card. He dreaming about absolute darkness, but in those abyss he could see them, they shining in dark, only small but their numbers was countless akin like stars that adorn the sky

They are swords, they are the foundation of his Reality Marble, the World that reflect his soul

But when he see them it still dark, it still premature and it still not shaped, it was not complete, it still not yet matured or created

But now, that vision was very clear, the Aria even there and it was absolutely clear it was complete!

Is that... Is that reflection of his soul?

For some reason it make him feel bitter and sad, while true the scarlet color indeed beautiful but rough, it was very rough to the point it more like fragments of broken mirror that bathed in blood

And the gear in sky was not helping, it color was dark green like poison and also he can't see the sky, there no beauty on it

And there the aria too, Issei admit the aria while sounds good and cool but somehow it... Wrong... He don't know where the part it wrong but for some reason it sounds wrong for him

"So you awake..."

A new voice, and not just that, it was eerily familiar

Issei snapped his neck to the direction of the voice source, he then see not far from him the one who spoke actually not possessing familiar voice but face as well

Sitting in one of the rock was him. Clad in red long coat, wearing black unique armor underneath it, brown tan skin and white hair that looks like snow, Issei immediately knew who the figure in front of him

"Yo." He greeted him "Fake Hero..."

Issei eyebrow twitched instantly, he actually had heard few calling him that but when it was him who spoke that for some reason it annoy him so much

"Emiya..." Issei greeted back, he now slowly stand and stare at the supposed Counter Guardian "Why you here?"

"That my question..." Emiya replied, he still sit and stare at the boy with bored look "Why you here? This my Reality Marble after all and look what you done with it." He said as he gestured to the surrounding with one hand

Issei began to look at his surrounding, and at that time he notice that this place was the field he dream moment ago. The scarlet colored rocky field, followed by dark green gears that hovering and spinning in sky, he also noted that he now already on his battle outfit

Swords, was the only thing he could see as far as he could. All of them stabbed in the filed exactly like the one in his vision, just like grave stone for someone

After a moment of looking around his surrounding he had decency to put sheepish look "I guess you don't like the change huh?"

"Do you like it?" Emiya shot back dryly and Issei not even bother to hide his grimace

"Nope..." He said, truthfully he prefer the one that Emiya possess rather than this "Wait, what you mean by your Reality Marble?" He asked instantly as he recall the question, as far he knew this place should be his not Emiya's

Emiya in response merely look at the boy with stony look, his gaze as if trying to pierce the boy soul for moment before he sighed "It seems that Old Vampire truly didn't explain anything huh?"

"Huh?"

At the confused response Emiya only put thoughtful face "But knowing him, I doubt even if you ask it he will give you full answer. Probably give some riddle or thing like that." He muttered, he then stare at Issei "Let me ask you, do you know what exactly Class-card is?"

Issei furrowed his eyebrow, wondering where this will be going "Some kind of artifact that rotten Vampire plant to us, the card itself possess fragments of the Heroic Spirit and those card fused with our soul and body, giving us the power of the Heroic Spirit that planted on it. However we can't just use the power we get, it because the card need to fused properly with our soul and body first.

"And after our body finally fused with it, we can use the power of the Heroic Spirit within us when the card unleashed. Your strength for short time will be matching the Heroic Spirit that belong to you but in time it will be depleted fast and if you not train your body you will be reduced back to normal Human."

"That was rather correct, it the most basic explanation." Emiya nodded in agreement hearing the explanation "But surely you knew it actually more complicated right?"

"Yeah..." Issei nodded back, what Emiya said is true. There more about Class-card actually that even Issei not aware about "But let be honest, do you want to question that Vampire creation in logical manner?" He asked dully

"Good point." Emiya deadpanned as well, if you talking with Zelretch it better to throw all your sanity and becoming crazy like him. Even if it only for moment but it better than lost it forever "Anyway, did you know anything other than that? How about side effect?"

Issei narrowed his eyes, he start to dislike where this will be going. He knew what Emiya mean actually, for such artifact to not have any side effect, it almost impossible. He always wondering about it and even he ask Zelrecth himself

But the old Vampire only laughing and saying that he just need to wait and make sure he ready when the time come

He momentary close his eyes as he try his best to recall all the time that he recently spend. Even some of them painful but he forced himself to see it through his own perspective, all the thing he did, the one he lost, the way he handling situation, everything

And then realization fall to him

The first biggest clue was when he speaking with Mittelt on the roof just when he wake up from his slumber after fighting Kokabiel. The way he phrased his parent it almost as if he talking about stranger rather than person who spend their whole life for him

And after that everything seems went wrong, the way he talk and handling them in time become to be wrong, it was tolerable and unseen at first but to him who know his personality well knew that he not acting like himself

And what worse he not even realize it, not at all. Add the fact there numerous appearance he not supposed to see; Koneko eyes that turned to red in that time was not random thing, but it was memory of similar girl like her, possessing white hair and short like that

Illyasviel von Einzbern

There Momo Hanakai too, the white haired girl eyes instead blue-green it was gold, and he not even bother to look at it twice but skip it as if it normal thing and the Devil girl truly have gold colored eyes instead blue-green

And the way he speak to Families of Shouko, Aika and Kiyomi also not right. He almost had no pride at all when talk to them, not even show that he man who stood proud of his ideal. That was wrong, that's why Xenovia said there something off about him that time

"It seems you realize it, what happen to you now." Emiya said as he see the look in Issei face

"You..." Issei eyes narrowed and his glare sharpened "Are you trying to make me into you?" He accused to the white haired man

"Turning you into me? Of course no." Emiya snorted "I trying to replace you moron."

That clearly not make the situation better, in fact it only worsened

"Why?" Issei asked, his tone stoic but there hint of disbelief in there. For Issei, Emiya was someone he admire, someone who he respect so much. Even knowing that his dream impossible but he never stop to reaching it and keep fighting, even when he dead he still smiling

And yet, at same time Emiya is someone who he thought as fool. The way he live was wrong, he pushing everyone away and even hurting people around him. Perhaps he had no right saying that seeing he now in similar position like him but no matter what the boy never want to end like him despite his admiration

"Do I really need to spell it?" Emiya asked, he give bitter smile to Issei "Out there was freedom, a World where I could free from my nightmare. Even I only fragment of the real EMIYA but I was copy of him, I had his experience and horror he had seen during his job as Counter Guardian.

"I even willing to erase my whole existence to free from that Hell, and now there freedom out there waiting for me and all I need to do is killing another fool who try to become Hero."

Issei only silence when Emiya finish speaking, despite his admiration to Emiya but he also think the man as fool and had they going to fight Issei won't even hesitate. So now he clearly had no problem to show his dislike when Emiya call him fool

"Calling me fool mean also call yourself fool, fool."

"You right, I'm fool but you following me, so who the one more fool? The one who fool or the one who follow him knowing the man he follow is fool?"

Issei clearly have no response on that save for twitched eyebrow of annoyance. Emiya meanwhile give him smug smirk after winning the argument

"Where's Ddraig?" Issei asked, changing the topic. The last thing he heard was Ddraig voice but he didn't see the Great Welsh himself in here

"Oh... Him..." Emiya in response put bored face, tilting his head he make gesture with it to certain direction

Issei following the gesture, narrowed his eyes and it instantly widened when found the target. At first he didn't notice it, the red color in the ground make it almost like hill or cliff. But when he focused his eyes further he found that was not rock

It was scale

Ddraig was large, the size was comparable to giant building like Godzilla that Issei watched in movie, except Ddraig was more terrifying, powerful, and destructive, simple roar from him probably could blow part of Kuoh City like people blowing candle

But the mighty Dragon now was clearly not in that posture

Chained...

The Great Welsh was being chained, there multiple of them, slithering and wrapping around his limbs, followed by numerous swords that stabbed his wings, pinning him to the scarlet ground

"He's been trying to figure out what happen in your head lately and trespassing the boundary between your soul and Sacred Gear. I let him do that because I want him to bring you here so I could finish this as fast as possible and when he done his job..." Emiya trailed off and make gesture with his hand to the state of the Dragon that unconscious and pinned to the ground

"Ddraig!" Issei shouted, worry was evident in his voice seeing his friend state. He about to dash him but countless swords rain down to him, circling and caging him like prison less than second

"He had done his job and I won't allow you to go there." Emiya said coldly as he slowly approach Issei

The boy snapped back to the man with gritted teeth, there fury in his eyes "So... It come to this huh?"

"It is." Emiya replied in stony tone

Issei narrowed his eyes, his face also become impassive as he stare at the Hero that inspire him, tension building instantly in the red rocky field

Then Issei moved

To any normal being, no, not just normal. To High-class Devil Issei simply vanish, he gone as if he never there save for trail of dust and force of wind that created through his movement

Soaring in sky, he already free from his cage and certain scarlet colored bow was on his hand. Sword already on his hand, it was used to be beautiful sword, peerless, unbreakable, and Holy. It even capable to granting miracle

But it changed, it beautiful straight edged shape morphed, it edge curved akin like arrow, it guard also morphed to become longer slightly in order to be able to move in air more swift like wing of bird

Durandal, the Holy Sword that Roland used had reforged, twisted into sword that made for thrown

 **"Durandal II!"**

The Holy Sowrd that even could be said Divine soar down as it released from Issei finger, like meteor that flaring down to earth, it was filled with huge and dense of Holy Power that even make most Devils flinched by seeing it and will make them unable to act thus vaporized by it

If that sword hit to Emiya, it had no doubt the battle will be over in instant. No matter how you see it, taking hit from something like Durandal that made for projectile was something not to be shrugged off, it even going to pierce the legendary Heracles God Hand that even capable to brush of Ultimate-class Devil attack

But Emiya not die

The moment Issei hold that sword and unleash it, the _same_ sword already there, already ripping through the air, slicing through them and soar faster than eyes could see and matching the Holy sword Issei forge

CLAAANG!

The Holy Sword deflected each other, two of them flipping in air few times before go down like rock that sunk to the water. And the moment they stabbed to the ground, the battle truly began

Just the moment two swords piercing the ground, Issei already soar down to Emiya like bullets. Kanshou and Bakuya on his arms and he swing both of them strongly to Emiya who only stand, still with his stance on

And like Issei predict, Emiya move his hands, calling the same married swords. But his prediction only right in there, he clearly not expect Emiya to block his attack with only one hand, one sword

The ground beneath him sunked, his legs even pushed back few inch but Emiya posture not change, he still firmly hold himself and block Issei who just rain down to him with one hand like adult that stopped running children

'Strong! He strong! I knew he supposed to be stronger than me but-'

Then Emiya moved, his Kanshou deflect Issei dual blades, sending the boy away in air. The white-brown haired boy tumbling as he landed in ground, but he not even have chance to fix his posture as Emiya already there. Bakuya went down with intent to cleave him into two and Issei barely able to raise his swords, and block the attack but the force was too strong so he got propel away

Fortunately he lucky the way he pushed was make him able to balance himself and he wasted no time to brace himself and when this time Emiya come, Issei ready

Kanshou meet Bakuya and Bakuya meet with Kanshou. Both of them clashing, parrying, dancing, and swifting in flurry of strikes

The weapons the use were same, the stance they use were same, even their appearance similar enough to people think that perhaps it was father and children quarrel. However the difference of their strength was like the latter

To said Issei having hard time was understanding, Emiya strength clearly out match him almost like when he facing Kokabiel! No! Maybe Emiya even better, it only one level or barely but clearly Emiya more strong than Kokabiel!

Against Kokabiel, Issei actually not having problem with that. His stance, the way he fight was something that he inherit from Emiya. A stance that created on purpose to facing enemy stronger against you, the stance that allow you to maneuver how your opponent fight, how to give their false assumption that you far weaker than him/her in order to create opening

But against Emiya? The one who create those stance, the one that Master on it and already use it for years and countless battle? Not to mention he had experience of numerous battle

That style was only a naught

Add the fact he were stronger than him and better at Tracing, Issei clearly at biggest disadvantage in this battle

 **He stand in the hill alone, staring down at the rocky field with stony look**

"Gugh!"

Tumbling back few feets after blocking strike from Emiya, Issei trying his best to regain his footstep. Pivoting his leg on the red ground, he twist himself and turn the attack that supposed knock him away into counter by manipulate the strength of the ground he stand

His body spinning in air, twice before he deliver slash with both his married sword to Emiya who block it with Bakuya. Floating in air give so much opening for him, Issei knew that as Emiya Kanshou already twirling on his other hand and now launching with intent to skewer him

 **He was Strongest Steel, He was incarnation of Sword, He was Embodiment of Justice**

However, Issei already counting this, the moment Emiya other hand twitched, he already move. Kanshou and Bakuya of his twirling and tangled Emiya's Bakuya and, latched to it like hooker and Issei pull his body with as much as strength he could produce, dodging the piercing sword few inches

And now he was on Emiya behind, both his swords ready and he not hesitate. He swung down his swords with intent to landing strike to the man that inspire him

Only for the man bending down his body, with one of his leg lifted to upward to back direction, giving perfect kick to his jaw. Judging by the sounds of sickening crunch, Issei sure as hell his jaw cracked and would be broken had he not Reinforce himself in that moment

But Emiya not done, he twisting his body with fast, his other leg was ready and it slammed to Issei body, echoing another sounds of bone being crushed and send the boy away, bouncing and crashing to the ground like basketball

Holding the pain as much as he can, Issei twisted his body. Dismissing his weapons, he take crouching position with his four limbs and skidding in ground to prevent himself from bouncing further

"Trace On."

And in instant, not long when he start skidding, sixteen swords already floating above him and poised at Emiya direction. Not soon they appear, they already launched to the man like arrows that unleashed, fast, swift and clean

Emiya response his sixteen projectiles with thirty two projectiles

It was to be expected, he was after all already master on Tracing, was Issei thought as he create another sixteen swords and launched to his previous attack in order to support them

However just when he launched them he notice Emiya was ready, he not even have hard time to controlling those sword, when Issei focused to reinforce his attack, so do Emiya.

On his hand was certain legendary sword that twisted, Issei eyes widened when he sense this time that legendary sword turned to broken. When he facing Kokabiel army he not make that sword to Broken Phantasm because if he did that it not only Kuoh Academy going to be destroyed but he sure the city as well with it explosion radius

Caladbolg in legend after all capable to breakthrough three hills when used, a _three_ fucking hills, piercing through it like it some kind of paper. In place of where Emiya live that power clearly degraded by influence of Gaia, but in here? There nothing thing like that. And if it turned to Broken Phantasm like this now...

 _My Core Twisted in Madness_

If that launched straight to him now, it will be instant death for him!

Dodging was out of question seeing the range and the current distance, so it leave him with only one choice. He quickly extend both his hands, his feet digging the ground firmly in order to brace himself for damage that would coming soon

 _Come forth, the Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens_

 **"Caladbolg!"**

Blue light launched in straight line, fast, very fast like a shooting star that adorn the sky. No, it faster than that since for moment the space itself seems ripped apart in spiraling motion when the blue light soaring to it target, the swords of Emiya and Issei that clashed in sky even instantly vaporized when this blue light come, heading straight to the younger fighter

One was not enough, even if the shield he going to summon was multi layered and each of them strong and firm like fortress wall that reinforced with strong magic but that still not enough. Caladbolg will pierce through it like butter, there will be momentary struggle but in the end that sword going to explode and kill him

So he not summon one, there reason why he extend both his hands after all

 **"Rho Aias!"**

Two of them, two of pink colored beautiful flowers sprout out from Issei palms like magic show. They are big, big enough to cover most of his body like a wall, then from their core pink laser shoot out. They stopped in middle of way before they twitched, and then formed seven layer of translucent pink wall that stood in protective manner of their summoner. Placed in front of each other, the shield with fourteen layers now ready to welcome their attacker

BAAAAAAANG!

A very strong shockwave instantly appear the moment the spiraling sword smashed to the pink shield that cover Issei. And like the boy predict, Caladbolg not even paused when it smashed to them, shattering the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth layers of the shield that hold in Trojan War

Then pause happened when it clashed to the seventh layer, Issei himself first his body now close to breaking. Like all shield, while true Rho Aias protect him but that doesn't mean you not get the impact. Imagine a wall that smashed by hammer, even if the wall stand firm but what happen if there someone lean his head to it in first place?

BREAK!

The momentary struggle only happen less than two seconds before the first Rho Aias finally give up and Issei feel pain on his whole body, it take everything he have now to not knocked away by it, his feets desperately digging the ground, skidding on the rocky field in order to hold himself

But it still not over

Caladbolg still soar to him, meeting the new first layer of Rho Aias, another momentary struggle happen but like the previous, it was fast and soon the first layer break, the second follow, the third, the fourth, the fif-

'Not even double layered Aias?! This could even stand against Gáe Bolg that throwed! To think Broken Caladbolg would be this strong!' Issei gritted his teeth, pain now close to unbearable but he still try his best to stand firm. He actually sure that two Rho Aias would be able to match Caladbolg or more, but the problem was he fear his body won't be able to handle it!

The spiraling sword still swirling like drill, it digging the fifth layer and creating crack on it before it shatter, increasing the pain Issei feel and collide against the sixth layer. The moment it hit, crack formed and Issei coughed blood, his body start to giving up despite his spirit not under the pressure of the sword

'It couldn't be end like this!' Issei yelled in his mind "DAAAAAMMMMNNNN!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Sphere of violet colored flames surged out as the spiraling sword finally explode, it was wide and if there someone who watching the best word to describe it was sea of flame that alive rather than explosion, from above perspective it almost like watching nuclear bomb just dropped in middle of those rocky field

And in instant the flame come, the instant it also gone. The heat that surround it gone as if black hole just absorb the whole explosion, there no any trail it appear save for burning grounds and a very, very large crater with Issei stand in front of it

The boy condition himself wasn't good, his red scarf was burned off to short, where it first reach his back now it only cover his shoulder and neck. Blood drip down from his mouth and forehead, followed by hands that fell limp as if they dead, his breath also heavy like someone just running marathon straight for three hours

'It pierce through 12 layers and almost break the thirteen one... As expected from Caladbolg.'

"I'm surprise..." Emiya spoke from his position, he quite far from Issei since he had to jump away less he wish to get caught in explosion "I don't think you would be stupid enough to trace two Aias." He remarked, one was enough to broke his arm perhaps but two? It clear the damage on both his hands now was something that shouldn't be counted as normal

"What choice I have?" Issei bite back bitterly "It either that or got killed instantly."

"Good point." Emiya smirked "But still, how you going to fight me with that condition?"

That was the right question

Judging by his condition it was clear Issei now in worse condition to fight, even worse than when he slaughter army of Fallen Angel. It was clear as well that Issei will lose if he continue like this

He knew that, but even knowing that he not put despair look. Instead, he smirked "You right... But I already counting for this..."

Emiya furrowed his eyebrow when seeing him, then his steel gray eyes widened when see something abnormal occurred in front of him

Issei body healing

His Reinforced eyes, able to see the boy so clear. Despite it not reaching X-ray level but it enough to give him clear view of Issei, and he notice that Issei limp arms twitched, his fingers moved slightly before clenched

'What trickery is-' Emiya paused his thought and he make grunt of understanding when notice something else "Hoo, that was smart of you."

It was couldn't be noted at first due to clash of Caladbolg and Rho Aias, the Mana and energy they excluded make him unable to see and sense it. But now it gone, he could sense and see it

The Staff that belong to God of transitions and Boundaries, Caduceus

It was behind him, it was on his back, carried like backpack on his back

"I did not just project Rho Aias, but Caduceus as well. I knew the damage of my body would be severe that's why I trace it as well, so while I hold my ground and wounded, the staff also heal me." He said while smirking as he now slowly stand firm again, his fist clenched few times in order to test it

Emiya hearing that only close his eyes for moment, it as if he wish to speak something but found it hard to let it out. Then instead speak he let out sigh, it was contain disappointment

"You know... You only delay the inevitable." He said in bored tone "Caduceus maybe good, but it not Avalon. It not grant you total regeneration that reach Godly level. You can't heal to the fulled in short time and even if it did so what? The difference between us now should be clear."

What Emiya said once again completely right, Caduceus not staff that mean to battle but it to heal, it purpose was to heal illness even if it take long time but it was guaranteed you would be healed, you will be cured. But it not instant healing

Even Issei now still could fight but it was clear he no longer like his first condition, he now wounded and he can't fight to the fullest

But... "Since when that make me stop?" Issei snorted "I had similar condition against Kokabiel and I'm not stopping." After saying that Kanshou and Bakuya once again appear on his arms, ready to fight

"Well..." Emiya sighed once again "Idiot like you, clearly won't." He said as he prepare himself once again

And without anything else other than glaring to each other, they dashed once again

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Kanshou and Bakuya clash against each other. Issei struggle as he trying his best to repel Emiya strike, he not intent to blocking them because the different was clear, it will only resulted with his body or weapons break due to Emiya superior strength

 **He not need anyone, he not need friends on his side because one day they will turned against him**

But deflecting them is another case, he move Kanshou upward where it meet with it other self, deflected it direction to above. Then he move Bakuya to strike, but Emiya simply block it using his own before the man take one step and deliver elbow and knock Issei back few feet

Grunting, Issei balancing his feet in order to not fall but Emiya already move once again, he dashed and deliver strike to him. Issei move both his hands, his swords clashing against Emiya but it proved to be futile as once again he got knocked away

Twirling Bakuya, Emiya deliver straight stab attack to Issei head. But the boy able to dodge it, tilting his head, he raise Kanshou and give vertical slash to Emiya to cut him. But the white haired man fast enough to take one step back, the sword missing him only few inch but it still not got him nonetheless

However Issei didn't intent to give chance as he take one step to pursue him, moving Bakuya and continued by give horizontal slash aimed to his chest. However it meet with Emiya's Kanshou, and the swift strike was enough to knock Issei away even only a little, showing the difference of their strength and give full opening for Emiya

 **His death after all, caused by one of them. But he not hate her, nay. He couldn't hate her because if he did then it mean he abandon what his originally created for**

But

Power suddenly surge through his body, Issei glare sharpened one of his feet planted to the ground behind him before it kick it off and with swift Issei lunged to Emiya and deliver dual axe slash with Kanshou and Bakuya

And this time, it was Emiya who knocked back

Skidding in rocky field few feets, Emiya face not showing any sign of surprise but stony like before, not even show slight emotion

Issei who seeing this gritted his teeth, anger build on his stomach and he glare to him as if Emiya was his archenemy "You! You!" He was growling, like animal that so angry to it enemy. It was clear Issei was anything but calm right now

"What with that expression of yours? It like I just kick your puppy or such thing." Emiya asked while furrowing his eyebrow

"You know it!" Issei shouted, anger was evident on his voice "You know why?! You abomination! You!

 _"You not Emiya!"_

Those three words spitted, yelled and screamed with nothing but pure venom, and it echoed in the silence World that they currently reside now

Hearing that 'Emiya' simply narrowed his eyes, before smirk adorn his face and he let out smug grunt "So you figure it out. Who am I huh?"

"You are not Who! You are nothing but abomination!" Issei yelled once again, his voice was so strong. Anyone who heard it will notice it was first time Issei yell and scream like this

'Emiya' not show any sign of offended, he simply open one eye while still smirking "You sure you going to call me that? Isn't it same like calling you-"

"YOU. ARE. ABOMINATION!" Issei shouted as loud as he can like beast that roared to it enemy and wish nothing but to make the creature in front of him ceased

He should knew... He should knew in first place... What kind of being in front of him, he should knew it in beginning!

Emiya was asshole, but he not going to wish to replace someone soul and free! No matter what it was against his principle, even if he had see Hell in his life but it not like he wish to see that hell! He won't take someone soul to make sure he live in new World -except that soul already dead-

So there no way, there's no in HELL way the man standing in front of him is Emiya! Ignoring his principle, he already desperate enough, he even willing to make himself cease from existence of the World! So even if he erased he would be content because he not need to forced to kill anyone anymore!

This one not Emiya! This one want to live! He want to survive! This one think himself must exist! If he could reborn then he would do it without hesitate!

'Emiya' smirk gone after Issei shout, his face turned to stone, pure stone and his gray eyes dull, so dull that it almost like watching doll rather than living being

"You right... I'm not Emiya..." He said, his tone even in monotone, it even more blank than Hagoromo herself and it send chill to Issei spine. He extend both his arms that still holding Kanshou and Bakuya like someone who introducing himself in stage

 _"Hyoudou Issei, I am You."_

* * *

 _Zelretch stare at Mittelt who standing in front of him, despite there seat behind her she not even bother to sit but stand. Her expression also show she right now serious and not wishing to play or joke_

 _"So... What you want to ask to me?" Zelretch asked, few hours ago Mittelt yelling his name in cliff, calling him that she have important thing to do._

 _Of course he ignore her, he was not in mood after all and wish to only watch. He only come out when Mittelt start to make embarrassing dance in middle of forest to amuse her. He knew she mad because of that, even until now she still but hey!_

 _Why he need to care? He was fucking Zelretch! Nobody told him what he should do! He, after all, is the biggest Troll that ever live!_

 _If look could kill right now Zelretch probably already dead thousand time, Mittelt really, really annoyed to him. However for once she try her best to suppress it, she have more important thing to do after all so she waste no time to ask it_

 _"What wrong with Issei?" She ask bluntly_

 _Zelretch blinked at the question, surprise was evident on his face before it replaced by smirk "So one of you finally notice it huh? Why I'm not surprise it will be you who ask first." He chuckly_

 _Mittelt simply brush off the comment and keep her gaze stern "I won't ask third time old man, what wrong with him?"_

 _Zelretch stare at her, smirk still on his face "Well, I maybe going to tell you if you wear that new Magical Girl outfit!"_

 _This time vein popped on her head, this rotten Vampire! "Old Pervert! You-"_

 _"This one may make Issei melt to you, ya know. If you wear it you maybe could have good one night with him!"_

 _Mittelt mind halted hearing that, outfit that going to make Issei melt just seeing her? That... That... That sounds very tempting_

 _To be honest their relationship lately not improved. True Issei spend time with her but he more often with Asia and that big boobed girl! He also train more often and busy dealing with all guests!_

 _She could imagine already, if that outfit truly that good, then she already see it. Issei come home, tired from his job and enter his room, when he did that he found her, wearing that outfit laying in seductive manner and-_

 _"Onii-sama... Please pop my cherry..."_

 _Perfect! Absolutely perfect! That was-_

 _Whatever she thinking being halted when she notice that the old Vampire face now somehow morphed and truly resemble troll that internet draw, the grin, the narrowed eyes and the frame of his face. It was at that moment she realize what this old man did and she was anything but calm_

 _"BASTARD!"_

 _Cue skip the scene due to tremendous cursing_

 _After few minutes of raging, we found Mittelt once again glaring at Zelretch. Oh if only she could kill this rotten being! She gladly going to do it!_

 _"Alright! Alright! Geez, you not need to destroy my TV. Its new you know." Zelretch said while rubbing the TV that currently smoking with fist hole size on it screen_

 _"I will destroy more than TV if you didn't tell me what wrong with Issei!" Mittelt snapped angrily_

 _"Fine! Fine! Spoil my fun will you damn chibi!" Zelretch huffed in childish manner make the Fallen Angel, glare further. Finally decide have fun enough for now, he stand and clear his throat "Well, what happen to Issei is only natural thing. That was side effect of Class-card that planted inside him."_

 _"Side effect?" Mittelt rose her eyebrow, when Asia got her card planted she also get explained by Issei and Zelretch what is it. And to said she gobsmacked was understanding, what Zelretch just create was something that counted as Legendary Artifact! It even rivaled the infamous Evil Piece System!_

 _How did he capable to create such thing was mind boggling! And yet, Mittelt sure she never heard someone named Zelretch! Surely if he able to create such thing he at least have reputation!_

 _But he didn't, in fact all his behavior and way he talk was totally opposite of how Vampire should act!_

 _She still remember when she spend days to find out just what kind of being this man is but it stop when Issei told her to not waste her time and forget about it, saying that the Vampire was someone you wouldn't able to understand less you going to become insane like him_

 _Needless to say, Mittelt obeyed. If Issei who more mature and act logical than him saying such thing that mean this old man clearly something else_

 _"Side effect?"_

 _At Mittelt confused response Zelretch let out snort "What? You think they could get such level of power without risk? Of course no! They granted power from someone who kick their ass and train themselves their whole life! You think you could just stole and use it like they wish?_

 _"Take Evil Pieces for example, the user become Devil in body, they their weakness but is that it? Only that the drawback? Of course no! I had study the nature of them and let me told you, Evil Pieces make the Reincarnated Devil to darker person.."_

 _"Darker person?" Mittelt murmured with small evident of surprise_

 _"Don't be surprise." Zelretch snorted "You of all people should knew it, you living example of that. Snake or Lion maybe could be tamed but they will never, ever able to oppose their nature."_

 _Memory of herself smirked in glee when watching Human tortured flashed in her mind when Zelretch spoke that. Mittelt not even grimace or flinched when the image crossed in her brain, she not hate how she act. Nay because she knew if she did that she rejected her own self and neither she does regret how she act because it mean same thing, but she willing to change and promise that she won't become same person in past_

 _"I'd like to tell more but we not talking about them but about Issei." Zelretch said, snapping Mittelt from her dark memory "Let me ask you, I put fragment of Heroic Spirit soul then plant it to someone soul. What you going think will be happen?"_

 _Mittelt quite as she take moment to digest what he said before her eyes widened in realization "That soul try to replace him..."_

 _"Well... That probably what happen to him now..." Zelretch muttered while rubbing his beard_

 _"Wait! What you mean by 'probably'?!"_

 _"You must know that each card have their own risk, even if they containing Heroic Spirit soul some maybe lenient enough to help their host instead try to take their place. Or some got influenced by the Class they take and it affected the host mind, the side effect actually depend on the host itself not the card._

 _"Some may respond to their feeling and it twisted them, the effect could make them totally different person or make them change. Like it or not, those who had take that free power will change, yes they still same person but you will find they quite different from how they should be. That the prize for hold soul of Heroic Spirit, you not just take their strength but their mind and fragment of their darkest moment as well."_

 _Mittelt bit her lip, worry now was very evident on her face as she realize what Issei getting into, it was clearly deep shit and dangerous, and that also explain his odd behavior lately! D-Does that mean she too late? Does she-_

 _"As for Issei, Blank-class Card was special one. It different from the other so Issei clearly will facing something more horrifying. You not need to worry much, Issei currently still himself, I assure you. Despite he seems change but he still not his usual self, if you knock some sense to him now you could safe him..." Zelretch then paused and rub his beard again "Probably..."_

 _Mittelt immediately bolt out when hear the last word, "Probably" clearly not very reassuring word after all_

* * *

 _"Hyoudou Issei, I am You."_

The last three words was like nightmare to him, though he knew it was right but he still refuse to accept it. He refuse to accept the man in front of him is future version of himself!

Because this man is nothing but abomination!

"You are not me! And I will never, ever becoming you!" Issei shouted in anger

Despite the denial he knew this also make sense, it explain why he very much stronger like Kokabiel. Class-card remove limitation that Human had, they still Human in body and soul but they have their limit broken. Their body could growth into very strong, same also occur to their defense, it almost like RPG character in game where you could raise your status without limited

If he train in years and hard enough, there chance he could reach Kokabiel level in pure physical strength, it will take very long of course, a years or dozen perhaps but yes he could achieve it

"How..." Issei voice sounds weak, it very close to plea of desperate and fear as he stare at the man in front of him "How could it be you?!"

"You get power of Two Heroic Spirit in one Card, you think that not without cost? I, myself don't know how I'm here ask Zelretch in that part." Hyoudou said "Though I doubt he will told you, he that annoying." He added after small moment of silence

At least Issei could agree with him in that part

Hyoudou only stare at Issei who look so weak, so frail, so open. Normally he going to take advantage of this and finish him off right now, he was very vulnerable after all but he decide to humor him a little

"How I could be like this? Simple, you wish to be Hero of Justice but did you know that Justice is representation of Order. It had no emotion, it have no allies neither it have friends nor families. Justice is plain, dull, emotionless and swift, it will come to anyone, even Archangel Michael and Chief God Zeus or Indra

"Emiya is a fool, he try to become Hero of Justice but he still latched to his idea of 'saving everyone'. Just like you, you are fool man Hyoudou Issei, you spout about Justice but you still keep your moral intact? Such naiveté

"Let me tell you Hyoudou Issei, Justice had no moral, it was something that would come to everyone and when it come it will be swift, it won't care about your family, it won't look your sin, it won't look anything, it only come and deliver what you had sow in first place.

"And that exactly what I did, if someone take take someone else family then I will deliver the same thing to him. An eye for eye, equal prize. Let me tell you, moral maybe looks good and save people but at same time it also the same thing that take many lives away. I kill not to save or spout about moral but to order Justice because _I am Steel_."

The last three words was spoken in tone that any living being would expect never come out from other, because it spoken in very dull way almost like doll, a puppet, it almost like lifeless person speak through his corpse without any tone

As he finish his speech Issei freeze completely as he finally understood just what kind of being in front of him now. At first he don't understand what kind of man is he, it was make absolutely no sense no matter how he try to think about it

The memories that flashed when they trading clash also didn't give any hint, it was similar like Emiya so why he try to replace him? If he like Emiya then he would stop

But now he completely knew what kind of thing the one in front of him

 _A machine..._

 _A doll..._

 _A puppet..._

 _A pure, heartless, emotionless machine that work for Justic_ e

 _ **The Path I Walk is the Path of Steel and Justice**_

He not try to live like Machine, but he, himself already become one. He had abandon his morality and become someone who discard it in order to deliver Justice

 _ **Yet, those Hand will Never Gain Anything, Never Accept Anything, Never Give Anything in Return**_

He not try to save anyone but he simply give Justice to whom deserve it, he- _no_ , _IT_ was no longer Human anymore, it was a machine that work in name of Justice

It dull eyes, it dull tone, it blank face, those make Issei very scared because the being in front of him now resemble someone that dead, lifeless, and not moving, it as if he staring at statue who staring back at him

It doesn't feel remorse to take his place because IT should exist because IT is machine that work for Justice! Even if IT take innocent life by doing that

It was absolute perfect embodiment of Beast of Alaya, the Will of Humanity surely will be giddy and squeal like fangirl had she achieve it as her guardian

"You not me!" Issei yelled as he rushed forward, like bull that see red cape. With strong and fast, he deliver vertical slash with his Reinforced muscle, that slash possess power that capable even wounded Kokabiel Angel of Stars and cutting through Devil Rook defense

And yet

Hyoudou who seeing him come merely raise one hand, the strike that so powerful was blocked by him and he not even move. The way he raise his hand and block the attack as if he swat bug away rather than deadly strike

"Of course, denial was the first thing you would do." Hyoudou said in dull tone "Normally I'm not one type to talk in battle but since meeting your younger self was something that very rare, I would give you some light."

Issei response merely another roar as he rise his swords again, he swing them with powerful strength and ferocity of the beast. Wild, filled with anger, intent to kill and savage, it was so unlike him but he didn't care, right now his mind not in healthy condition after the revelation

Hyoudou not even bother, for all Issei attack, for all Issei strike, no matter how powerful it is he block them all without problem. It show that how powerful he is and the difference between them, like adult who fighting child

"You spout about Hero of Justice and meaning to save people. But that's not what you mean isn't it? The moment when you save Shidou Irina from bully was not because you wish to see her happy, no. You just think because it right, because Irina had been playing in field first and the bully had no right to told her go away, because Shidou Irina should get what she deserve."

"SHUT UP!"

More strikes, faster, stronger, more deadly. And yet, all of them never reach their target, all of them parried, dodged and deflected. And what make it worse was it as if the target not even trying, it as if he merely move his hands in waving manner

"You wish Irina get her Justice, that was the first things you desire. Then when you done, when Irina and other child praise you, the second feeling come, moral. When you see them smile and knew you make people happy, your morality as Human told you that you did the right thing.

"And at same time, you connecting moral and Justice."

"So what?!" Issei spat, his voice filled with venom and anger that he never think he will use "I did the right thing! Justice was mean to deliver something fair! I deliver punishment for those who deserve it to save people! To make them happy! It was the right thing to do!"

"And that's where you wrong." Hyoudou said calmly, not even raising his tone slightly during the conversation "You think morality couldn't be wrong? You think they are always right? Don't make me laugh, Justice was on it own place, you can't connect moral to it

"Justice is representation of Order and Moral is something that people assume right thing to do. They similar perhaps but they different, Justice never same with other things!

"You, who spout about becoming Hero, Justice and right thing." Hyoudou hand blurred, his strike was faster than Issei eyes and in instant, his swords break under his strength, leaving him wide open"You not even know in first place what Justice mean!"

BAKRAM!

A swift and strong roundhouse kick hit Issei in stomach. Even it looks like simple kick but it could easily shatter stone and break the earth, even steel and boulder will give under it pressure, it would even break defense of Rook Devil and twist their bone like twig

Blood and saliva was the first things that Issei spew out as he launched backward from the kick. His ribs fractured and broken even, he sure of that as he felt himself bouncing in the ground like bowling ball that rolled

'Is this... Is this what I would become?'

Horror was merely word compared to what he felt now, the sick and disgust was gnawing bigger than grief he felt about what happen to Shizune. No matter how he deny it Issei could see it, he somehow could see why he become this thing

Unlike Emiya who obsessed to become Hero, Issei actually obsessed with Justice. He always helping people but not all of them, he help the one that deserve it mostly because he wish to see them get justice for kind deed they had done

That's why he always try to find out what the reason people committing their deed, because he wish to save them and give them the equal gift or punishment

However what make him not become Hyoudou now is he still have his moral, he aware that each race and each people have their own moral and law, they have their own system and Issei could respect that

But the thing in front of him? No... He not... He become one embodiment Justice, the one that majority use and set, Justice that set for Human

And that was absolutely frighten Issei because he knew! He could see! He could felt! He could tell that he could become HIM!

 **[Partner! Snap out of it!]**

It was very strong yell, a powerful shout that enough to make him flinch that made him out from his shock state and it save his life from being sliced in two by Kanshou and Bakuya of Hyoudou

He just barely able to roll his body in desperate manner, dodging the strike from Hyoudou that almost cleave him into two and end his life

He keep rolling himself and quickly try his best to focus his mind to focus and bury the panic, just when he about to brace himself he feel swift in air and chill downed to his spine

 **"I am the Bone of my Sword!"**

SQUEEELCCHH!

A clean horizontal slash marked his back but he ignore it as he already kick the ground the moment it come, make the slice become shallow. By any mean he was late to react, the cut would kill him even if he jumped but it did not

For his Boy had turned to Sword, it become strong like Steel and it save him from sliced into two, deep the cut was but it not enough to finish him

Trying his best to ignore the pain, twenty five swords materialized already above him and they soared to Hyoudou who in response merely call upon hundred swords and all of them was better one!

'Oh fuck me!'

He barely able to summon another barrage of swords to repel them, he not summon to match them because he not strong enough now but that able to deflect at least? Well it not problem.

Hyoudou who seeing this merely quirked his eyebrow "You try to fight me in Projection? Not just you did it in my Reality Marble but you knew I'm better than you right?" He then allow small smirk adorn his face "But if you wish to finish it in such manner, then who am I to reject you?"

Then they come, hung in air as if invisible hand held them. There so many of them, more than hundred that was for sure. Swords, spears, halberds, all of them lining up in sky as if they were soldiers, all of them so beauty, very clean, made and forged by best material and imbued by magic, they all radiated power that only could be counted as legend

It was useless, it was pointless. What Hyoudou said was absolutely right, in here, in his Reality Marble, his Projection was on another level and he is the King in here, hundred was not big numbers, the weapon that hung above him maybe surpass even thousand

And yet, should he give up?

Hyoudou watched, despite Issei look brave, despite there hundred swords now hung in air above him ready to face him, despite he look ready but he afraid. The fool finally knew he going to die now, his eyes clearly spoke that

There no need anymore word

Issei gulped, determination shone in his eyes as he rise one hand

Hyoudou meanwhile merely stare blankly while rise his hand as well

""Trace bullet, Fire!"" They shouted at same time

And the steels launched to each other

* * *

The situation was very bad for him now, even if he brace himself but he knew only death waiting for him as he stare at the thousand of weapon that hovering above Hyoudou.

He had gain some experience and strength just like what happen to Shirou when facing Emiya, they are same soul despite different and when they make contact to each other, Issei would gain part of his future self experience and strength sometime like reincarnation

But it not enough, even now he could spam hundred of swords without having difficult time but against him who could summon thousand was something else

But that doesn't mean he going to give up, so he rise his hand. The hundred sword above him was ready to strike, ready to launched to weapons that outnumber them one to ten

"Trace bullet, Fire!"

And his World went black

No seriously it really went black as if someone just eat all the light and turned the World went black. But at same time he conscious, his mind still there and he aware that his surrounding was black now

What this? What happen to him? Why everything become black? Does he already death? That fast? He not even hear or felt sword slice him!

 **[I assure you, you not death Brat.]**

Familiar voice from behind!

Then out of sudden, the darkness gone. A orange light appear from behind him, illuminating the World. He spun around and see the Great Welsh himself on his four limbs with his head stretched upward puffing flames proudly from his nose as if he was King of the Beast

"Ddraig!" Issei replied happily, relieve was very evident in his voice "You awake already?!"

 **[I... Never sleep, there reason why I did that]** Ddraig said in troubled tone and Issei eyes narrowed at that **[Look I promise I will explain everything but it could wait since we have bigger problem now!]**

Issei could accept that, he knew what Ddraig mean, he not need the Dragon spill it out. The man he fighting now is his ultimate enemy, now and in future. This man is someone who not just stronger and faster but he also better in Tracing, he have more experience, he have everything that Issei have. He was totally outmatch Issei in all thing, speed, Mana reserve, defense, power, everything

He after all supposed to be future version of himself. And there nothing more terrifying than watching twisted version of your own self

 **[And I also can't blatantly attack him, I still bound by Sacred Gear after all and I was on his territory.]** Ddraig added with growl

"So what we going to do? Kneeling and begging to him for my life?" Issei said in sarcasm

 **[Do that and I sure he will let you live.]** Ddraig responded in same sarcasm, after a moment there no response of Issei he let out groan **[Tsk! I don't believe I'm need to spell it out, you really moron aren't you?! No wonder that man could exist! What the difference between you and him?!]**

Issei was about to reply that it was so many, start from the height and frame face but he knew Ddraig not in mood so he briefly began to pondering his word

 _ **"The Hyoudou Issei I knew is not like this! He not people who pushing everyone away from him! He is caring person to around him! Yes, he does have sense of justice to kill one to save thousand but he never, ever make decision in instant! He will try to find way out and he never abandon people he care for!"**_

 _ **"The Hyoudou Issei I knew... Doesn't care to the result... He not a machine who doing job! He have feeling! He care to people around him and also care to himself! He not reckless person like this! If you leave what going to happen to your parent?! To Shizune? What guarantee they will stay safe?! Aren't you the one who told me that we not leave until now because you wish to stay spend more time with your parent?! You want to enjoy time with them while you can?! Where those words you spew about now?!"**_

Shout, scream and yell of anger mixed with plea from Mittelt flashed in his mind, reminding him exactly just what kind of person he is actually. What made him and Hyoudou different in first place

In one sense, Hyoudou and Issei knew they same. Twisted Hyoudou maybe but Issei admit he still same like him and Hyoudou is right. Hyoudou is a man who wish for Justice to be done, a man who wish Justice for mankind, Justice for them who had been despoiled and treated in unfair way

No matter what, he was only a man who desperately Justice to be hold highly

And Issei could understand that, he understand that very well because he also think like that. What he heard and see from Zelretch when they meet again for long time was utterly terrifying, to think Mankind actually treated like that for very long time already

No wonder Kokabiel wish to start war and going insane, for him who love Human so much and see them treated like that was... Very, very hurt for him...

Issei in first place helping Irina not because he care, but because Irina right, in fact Issei in first place found Irina annoying. He help her because Irina had right to play in that field because Irina was there longer and the first one get it.

Hyoudou must be see something familiar like Kokabiel... He must be see something that very terrifying, something that couldn't be explained how horrifying it is by sentence and it scarred him. It not just scarred him but it. Break his morality, breaking his humanity so much and make him hold Justice with iron fist like machine.

And add the fact, Hyoudou never have anyone on his side in first place, no one lean shoulder to him neither try to help him stand when he fall...

Issei himself knew that he actually loner, it not because Emiya influence but it was his nature, despite he kind to people he actually loner. This already happen ever since he were child, among all children his friend actually only Irina. He close to other but not close like Irina, she was on different level

Even Issei knew if there no Class-card inside him he probably become one of loner or thing like that in school environment, or worse, he could be friend with outcast

* * *

In another universe, another Hyoudou Issei sneezed, make Kendo club aware of the Perverted Trio peeking position

* * *

And that's... Where the fatal mistake happen... Hyoudou was alone, he not strong enough, he not distorted and ready like Shirou Emiya and that make him insane and very devoted to Justice to the point turning him to Machine

'But I'm not... I have friends... Few only but they exist...'

Image of his first conversation with Asia after encounter with Kalawarner flashed in his mind, how the girl remind him and told him how to save people that doesn't want to be saved. That was certainly one of scene where someone catch him when he stumbling, to make sure he not fall, to make sure he not drown in madness that ready to grip him anytime

 **[Finally come to your sense?]** Ddraig asked to Issei who open his eyes and stare back at Ddraig

"Yeah... I guess I did... ... ... I really being a fool lately wasn't I?" He asked back bitterly

 **[Since when you become genius?]** Ddraig responded in mocking tone

"I going to smack your head after this." Issei dully said before he grinned "And I will enjoy it when I use Arondight while doing that!"

 **[I'm shaking on my paw now...]** Ddraig snorted in fearless tone before he also grinned, revealing his sharp fang [So you ready Partner?]

"Anytime you wish!"

* * *

They hovering in air, hundreds of them floating and raining to their single targets, like a stars that fallen from sky. They are steels, the best, most of them even had been recorded in legend, famous or infamous.

Dainsleif the Sword of Avenger, the cursed Sword fitting for Avenger for it curse and also able to cause wound that couldn't be healed like Gae Buidhe. And Excalibur Destruction, the fragments of strongest Holy Sword even there, and it not made to be fragile but it had been reforged to be more stronger than it original self

And yet, they all meet with equal forces, they meet with same steels, for every swords that rain down they all meet with their match, not just that, some even meet with same swords. Demonic Sword clash against Demonic Sword, Holy Sword clash against Holy Sword, the best Steel meet with the best Steel

All of them explode the moment they clashed in sky, creating beautiful fireworks effect that sparked the sky of the World of Sword. For moment it seems the forces was equal and won't end but it not

This is Hyoudou World, this is his Reality Marble. He the one who hold control in here, even if it was someone else who could use Tracing but as long that person in here, in his World, no matter what victory was his

His swords finally win, all of them pushing the swords that boy summon. They supposed to be match, but the boy swords numbers was limited, not like him who already had superior experience.

Explosion after explosion, fragments of metal after fragments. All of them appear and rained down from the orange sky that adorned by green light behind it, pelting the ground bellow as they met their end on his spears.

'This is it.'

It wasn't long before the swords finally reach their targets, few even already shoot pass through him, his defense now start to fall, his swords all already destroyed and the rating of the swords the boy create now start to decreased

He see the boy close his eyes, Hyoudou briefly wonder does the boy finally accept his fate? Does he give up? Does he resign to death?

Those thought was crashed when he see the boy open his eyes and he felt some pang on his heart when see the same colored eyes like him in that boy

Yet, it was different at same time

Those eyes... Hyoudou knew well what that eyes mean... He knew because he once, had possess such eyes, the eyes that screaming never give up, the eyes that keep hoping even in most darkest moment

Such foolish boy...

Then, the boy began to speak

 **"Steel is my Body and Fire is my Heart!"**

Hyoudou eyes widened slightly hearing that, the boy now while launching swords at same time also holding familiar pink flower shield once again. The shield protect him, covering him from the projectiles that come to harm him and his swords instead launching to his weapon it now circling him in protective manner

 **"I have Created Over Thousand Blades."**

The first, and second layers of Rho Aias break in fast under assault of his weapons while the rest of them blocked by swirling swords that protecting him. What this? Does the Boy intent to use Body of Swords again? That actually one of reason why he fighting him now, the Body of Swords forced Issei to convert his premature Reality Marble, twisting his soul that now fully merged with him

Had Issei not use that technique he probably will have more time to improve in order to fight Hyoudou but sadly he not

 **"Withstood the Pain to Create Weapon while Holding the Infinite Hopes and Unbreakable Dreams."**

No... The boy not intent to use Body of Swords, he could tell it, the shimmer and vibration of Mana that the boy exhaled through his body began to mixed with his World, the multiple glowing lines that surge out through his foots and flowing in rocky dessert akin like snakes was more than proof

Reality Marble!

The boy intent to use it! Does the Boy had master it? It seems his influence to him more advanced than he thought. While true Hyoudou can't see how the Boy still going to win even if he summon Reality Marble but clearly it only give more problem and he not wish for that

He have to act fast

 **"The Path I Walk is the Path of Righteousness and Justice."**

The chant was... Different...

Righteousness...

What a foolish thing to say. To make moral and Justice into one was something that impossible, true Justice was close to moral but they still different for Justice was nothing but representation of order

But that not bother him, not even a bit. He doesn't care what the boy said because he is machine, a representation of Justice

Altered Durandal already on the string of his bow as he see Rho Aias layer only have three layers left, that hurricane of swords clearly annoying. But that doesn't matter, Durandal will swiftly cut them, there difference between launching swords with thought and bow after all. Using bow clearly would make it stronger and also potent

 **"Together with Them, Never I shall Retreat, Never I shall Regret, and Never I shall Withdraw, this is the only Path"**

Together... That words for Issei was mean to show he different from person in front of him and different from Shirou and Emiya. They are people who push everyone away in order to stride to their path but Issei not, he not.

He not alone, representing Humanity mean he carry the weight of them in his shoulder but he not alone. For Human was race that never mean to be alone, they are race who always together, even they kill each other, lie to each other, betray each other but at same time their love and loyalty to each other was second to none

The altered Durandal come to him, he could see it, fast, even it was so fast but for Issei it was slow. Like watching movie in slow motion. If that sword hit him he will dead, altered Durandal was very sharp, it nature was believed to be able cut straight anything and the power it held was something that should be not be shrug off.

But he smiled, because he not afraid, he not afraid to coming sword

 **"So as I pray,**

Because he knew, he never alone

 **"UNLIMITED BLADE WORK!"**

The World explode into flames

* * *

The World split into two

It wasn't mean to be joke, neither it mean to be riddle or things like that

It really mean it

If anyone see it from third person perspective, the World really and literally split into two like watching yin and yang, half white and half dark

It was sight that clearly to behold and also disbelief

Because the World really split into two, TWO different World that separated by nothing, it as if the two World clashed together.

The first World was rocky field, similar like dessert, a desolated island perhaps, filled with nothing but swords. And while the red colored rocky field very similar like ruby, but it not, it scarlet color actually more like blood that washing over them.

There wheels and gears that spinning above the dessert, almost like a cloud or sun. Their color was green emerald but it darker than usual. It spin and work producing sickly green smoke that very similar like poison or miasma

It was place that filled with death

The second World was different and yet, same

The color and basic was same, scarlet red and green emerald, there even countless swords in there. But it different. Rather than rocky field or desert, it was grass, a red grass field, the color mimicking the desert, like stained by blood and yet it also beauty sight at same time

There no gear nor wheel that spin in air, instead it was bright green emerald ball that act like sun, shining the field and adorn the sky with beauty emerald color

And then they are there far behind him, was eight statue. Seven circling one that very large. The first statue was someone who wearing knight armor while holding sword, the second was knight as well but holding spear instead sword, the third was wearing armor of knight too but he holding bow

The fourth was same like the last three, clad in armory garment but he hold mount instead weapons. The fifth meanwhile was not a man but a beast, a mad beast. The sixth was figure clad in hood, having long beard and carrying staff and books and the last figure was someone clad in leather suit while carrying twin daggers

Seven of them circling one statue, the statue was large, larger than them. It was statue of man, a man that clad in full armor that resemble dragonic, man that wearing suit of dragon

'My friends... The current and the one who will be in future...'

Seven statue, seven class, Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Berserker, Caster and Assassin. All of them stood in protective manner as they circling the dragonic figure in middle of them

This is Issei Hyoudou Reality Marble

"I must say, I never thought you will able to use Reality Marble this fast." Hyoudou grunted out as he stare impassively at his younger self who stand in his Reality Marble. "It seems I miscalculated the effect of 'Reincarnation'."

The boy merely silent as he stare back at the future version of himself, his face was set to grim, solemn and determination

"But still... Do you think producing Reality Marble going to make you win against me?" Hyoudou asked nonchalantly

"No..." Issei answered in solemn tone "This won't be enough to beat you,who had master this art far longer than me." It was true, bringing out. Reality Marble won't be enough to make Issei win against him, the difference between them still so far and Hyoudou would beat him even if he entering Issei realm

But...

"But I'm not alone... I'm not like you..." Issei give small smile in here as he see Hyoudou, it was bitter and contain pity "We maybe used to be same person but I'm not you and I will never, ever becoming you..." He spoke those words with firmness that even will make Gilgamesh rose one his eyebrow "Because I'm not alone... I have friends and ally with me..."

Hyoudou simply quirked his eyebrow at his words "And where are they now?"

 **[You ask where am I?]**

A familiar voice that both warriors knew echoed in battlefield. The voice was not come from any certain direction, true it come from Issei World but it not come from one source. The voice that echoed was similar like one who belong from omnipresent, it come from all directions

While the owner of the voice wasn't visible, but Hyoudou eyes in that instant caught some strange phenomenon that occur. His eyes landed on the dragonic armored man statue that glowing in red and green light

The firm statue slowly let out smoke, red smoke that swirling in air, the smoke itself began to move and bubbling akin like slime creature. Then the smoke began to move, it began to twitch, it began to take shape

Long four red colored limbs was the first thing that come, followed by pair of red scaly wings, then long serpentine neck that cocked upward proudly and the last was it tail, sprout long and strong enough to destroy building just by it single flick

The creature landed behind Issei, his form was like a mist that taking shape but even so the aura and power his radiated was real, Hyoudou can feel it in his skin as he stare at the being that now supporting his younger self

 **[Here I am Brat!]** He declared proudly as his long serpentine neck lifted upward, his red scaly wings extended in way that would make any being intimidated by his large figure

"Ddraig..." Hyoudou grunted out as his eyes meet with the Dragon who glaring at him

 **[The reason why I only silence and not interfere from first time was because I knew who are you the moment I laid my eyes on you Brat.]** Ddraig said with booming voice **[And I'm not the one who interfere someone who fighting himself.]** Then he grinned sharply as he look down at Issei in front of him **[Unless the person ask for my assistance.]**

Issei who hearing that have his mouth quirked to small smile "You see... I never alone Hyoudou." He said,he decided to call his future self that "For I always have someone that with me, all time."

Ddraig grin become wider, revealing his razor white fangs that capable to tear steels like paper. Then his misty form began to twitched before it explode, the red mist adorn the air for moment before they soar to Issei who stand firmly

The mist start to shrouding him, from legs, thighs, palms, arms, shoulders, chest, every inch of his body now shrouded in red mist in protective manner

"And because of that, I will never lose to you."

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]**

The real battle has just begun

* * *

 **Yeaaaahhh! New update has come! Hello everyone!**

 **Yup! Yup! Yup! Issei battle someone! Many people right in that part but you all wrong in who he against! Instead Emiya, he facing his future self! One that walk alone and decide to forge his own path!**

 **Many people complained that Issei start to become like Shirou, you are right but at same time also wrong. No matter what, Issei and Shirou will never be same person**

 **Shirou is someone that find happiness in other people happiness. Issei meanwhile not, he could find happiness like normal people but he hold figure of Justice very high, like fanatical fanboy**

 **He not distorted, he are normal person, he just someone who hold Justice and Morality in high regard. Too high maybe but he still entering category normal. He helping people around him because it was the right thing to do, he have high morality, second only by his justice sense**

 **Hyoudou is someone who traumatized, the thing he see break him and make him give up his morality and turn him to depend only one thing, his Justice sense**

 **Originally I was planning to finish it in one chapter but that was literally impossible so I decided to separate it into two, the next would be their battle and Issei return to himself of course**

 **I hope I get the battle scene epic enough and you all love it, it kinda hard to write this scene seeing Hyoudou practically owning Issei. Hyoudou are strong, very strong after all seeing he supposed to be future Issei. How Issei got him instead Emiya? Ask Zelretch, he the one who create that card after all and we all knew that man always made something using bizarre things**

 **We also have Issei Reality Marble! Hahaha I hope you like how I design his! It take a lot of thinking for me to create his Aria! XD**

 **And one more thing, I NEED BETA READER! My original Beta was gone! Out of sudden he can't be contacted anymore! If you interested to help me then please PM, this how we will work**

 **First, I will send it to your email, yes email. It better if work through email rather than using fanfic or trade document seeing I'm not often open fanfic other than updating**

 **Second, please don't give fake hope, I got this a lot. When I send the document and I wait more than week I start to PM them and ask but receieve no reply**

 **Third, when you BETA my story its okay to rephrase some words and sentence, as long the meaning and the point was same then it okay!**

 **Yoshh! I guess that's all for now, PM me if you interested to be my Beta and we will discuss about it further! I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	24. Regaining the Lost Part (II)

**Chapter 23. Regaining the Lost Part (II)**

* * *

There hundreds of them, it was without doubt. They are weapon that possess power beyond anyone imagination, they are magical, strong, even could be considered as legends. Their movement was swift, their movement was fast, their movement was clean. They was projectiles that launched perfectly, the way they unleashed and the strength behind it was something that surpassed mankind level

Their target was only one, one person, one individual and add the fact it only Human, a single Human. To launching all of them at such existence could be said overkill

However this one Human is not ordinary Human

The same steels, the same weapons, the same and equal force surge out to them, clashing and collides against the incoming projectiles

The moment they meet, the assaulter destroyed.

That was impossible by any mean, the one that repel them was swords, countless of them launched. The one that assaulting was not swords but weapons, all any type of melee weapons from swords, axes, spears, halberds

And like explained before, they are made so beauty, so strong, even reach realm of Legend. And yet, all the swords that fighting against them able to match them

Those swords possessing same power like them, they also create so beauty and reach realm of legend as well. However that's not it, while true many of them have such powers but majority not

And yet, they all stronger, they all faster, they all totally outmatch their assaulter. The moment the weapons that attacked meet those supposed minor swords, they shatter, break into small and countless fragments that fall from green sky like a snow adorning winter season

'Ddraig power... Tsk! If only I also have mine...'

Hyoudou clicked his tongue in annoyance under his stony face as he keep launching projectiles to the boy. He not expect the battle will be this long in first place

It wasn't surprise that he expect this battle would be short seeing the boy himself actually no match for him, and true until now he still no match but the boy resistance to death now increased due to Ddraig helping him

He, himself knew that Ddraig power actually strong, very strong. Boosted Gear to normal people maybe not special, but to him? To someone like him who could produce Maou-level attack with ease?

He become utterly dangerous

Rather than Divine Dividing, for Hyoudou it was Boosted Gear that very match him. The power to double anything was absolutely terrifying, if he use **[Boost]** to weapon he create that weapon Power will be doubled

Caladbolg that could destroy three hills in one shoot if got doubled would be able to destroy six, and when it got doubled again it would be twelve, and if it got doubled again... It would be one or two entire nation that got blown up

He, himself had entered the realm of the strongest in his live, he had become one of ten strongest existence by killing Indra when the man threatened to cause chaos and war due to his ill feeling toward Shiva.

He shook his head, this is no time to remember such things. Right now he have target to kill and even if the boy have Ddraig power it won't change a things. He may not possess the Red Dragon Emperor power but he already as strong as twelve winged Archangel or Maou level creature without the Great Welsh strength

The Boy, while possess massive power but he clearly still not possess the skills to control it, prove until now even the boy weapons stronger but none of them reach him

Even if the boy **[Boost]** those minor swords, turning them into strong and able to outmatch his weapons, it still doesn't matter for him

Even his weapons broke on the swords edge, they too were shattered in turn. And when the swords could not be broken, when their power were too mighty even for him to match, they were pushed aside by sheer number of weapons that backed their predecessor in instant.

For each of the boy's mightiest of sword, he called upon a dozen or more to match it. And when that were not enough he called on a hundred, then a thousand and more of his weapons to push it back down. And still more launching upon them in a never ending projectiles

This battle had gone straight for ten minutes after the boy activated his Balance Breaker, none of them make any move or step to enter each other for that long other than shooting each other projectiles

And yet, Hyoudou not show any sign of exhausted but the boy clearly did. Even if he hide under that armor Hyoudou could see it that the boy start to drain himself

Doesn't matter how long it will take, this battle was his, the fool only delay the inevitable. In the end victory will be his

* * *

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

 **[Transfer!]**

Power flowed to his creation, to his swords. They are swords that made from best steels, they are beauty and strong. Yet, they still couldn't match the incoming storms of his enemy steels. But thanks to this power, they become better, they become even stronger than the storms

He saw his swords breakthrough countless of his weapons, they all soar with intent to kill, the power of Great Welsh that flow inside them clearly made his creation into something else

And yet, none of them reach their target, none of them manage to harm or even scar their target

 **[Boy at this rate we will lose!]** Ddraig warned with growl as he seeing the current situation

'I know!' Issei responded as he grit his teeth when feel his fatigue increased due to using **[Boost]** and maneuvering the swords he launched

He can't match Hyoudou in raw Projection, he knew that. Hyoudou and him is incarnation of Swords, while they could create other weapons but swords the easier and also use less Prana

Hyoudou apparently already beyond that as he now literally bombard him with thousand of weapons, not limited to sword any longerand the way he create them also very fast.

Issei not at that level, not yet at least. However while producing thousand high level Sword Noble Phantasm was out of question but lower one is not, he could spam thousand of them and not exhausted faster

And while they are lower in level but with Boosted Gear power... Well it turned them to something that capable to match Hyoudou weapons and thankfully the strain using Boosted Gear not as many as before since he not just get Hyoudou experience but the way he handle Balance Breaker as well

But even that still not enough

Hyoudou strong, without doubt very strong. Whenever his swords breakthrough his defense he will always create another weapons, replacing them with new one and parry his attacks with overwhelming numbers

He losing... He clearly losing now... It just matter of time before he drop exhausted if this keep continue

 **[Can't you just go and fight melee?!]** Ddraig growled as he knew the chance of winning this battle get lower and lower

'I can't. As soon I enter his Reality Marble I would be enter his World, his rule. In there my Tracing ability will be back to normal and I can't match him! Even in here I barely even able to.'

What Issei said completely right, Hyoudou is far stronger than him. Even if Issei could overpower him with Ddraig power but Issei doubt he will survive against Hyoudou, his stance after all made to face someone stronger than him in first place

But...

 **[Boy! It better to fight him in melee! It useless to continue this seeing you will lose! It better if you drop your resistance now rather than keep fighting like this!]** Ddraig chided him

He does have a point, Issei knew will lose if the battle keep going like this. It best if he now charging, all battles have their own risk after all and while doing that he will always prepared swords to block the wave, he maybe won't be unharmed but it way better than instant death

'How many Boost I need so I could surpass him?'

Ddraig silence for moment, the ability to measure your opponent strength and how many times Boost was needed in order to match them was indeed one of Boosted Gear abilites. Other than that it could be used as small magical pocket as well

 **[Eight... Eight Boost, which mean seventy seconds. In that seventy seconds you have to focus only on Boosting your power not swords, so you have to survive on your own in that amount of time.]**

That... Was bad actually, surviving against thousand of weapon that possess Dragon Slaying trait in seventy seconds was NOT easy things, aaaand that also something he clearly not wish to

But did he have choice now?

'Let's do it.' Issei said firmly

 **[Boost!]**

The emerald gems is armor flashed, indicating power start to gathered. Issei now brace himself, he have one minute ten seconds to defend himself against thousand of Dragon Slayer weapons with only two hundreds swords in his arsenal

True he could make storm of swords and protect him from any harm, two hundred would be more than enough. However that was something that out of mind, Hyoudou will blow them up with Durandal and this time there nothing going to save him from it so

'That's it!'

Issei eyes widened, he knew the perfect way to fight them! He instantly make hundred of swords, it won't be enough to defense him under the assault, it even going only to give less than two seconds

But it enough for him

In that two seconds, new sword forged on his arm. It was sword that he use during his battle against Angel of Stars, sword that choose someone to be Britain Greatest King, sword that even have it light surpass even Archangel of Heaven

 **"Caliburn!"**

A beam of light surge out the moment Issei swipe down the Sword of Victorious down, pure power of light and Holy that would kill even Satan in one hit soared to thousand of weapons that come to harm it wielder

It launched to thousand swords that rain down to him, and they _blasted_ away

Thousands of those weapon that Hyoudou launched held power inside them, they are weapon that reach realm of Legend or even more. But despite all that power, they only weapons that being shot with fast, acting like a grenade that launched -albeit much, much powerful and potent-. They all used as projectiles rather than have their hidden power unleashed, and single attack of fully unleashed Noble Phantasm was more than enough to repel them

 **[Boost!]**

Second Boost, six more to go. He can do this! Using Caliburn maybe take quite amount of Mana but he still have much stamina to fight! He could do this! He can hold on and-

Issei eyes promptly widened when see Hyoudou now holding two swords in his arms, in instant his eyes latched to one of the sword that raised he knew he in deep problem

It was western two handed two-handed, golden greatsword with a blue jewel embedded in the hilt that boasts a magnificence and enormity possible only for weapons tended to by inhuman hands.

Any man could tell, just by single glance the sword he held now was forged to be hold by great man, by someone who fitting for it. It radiated aura that blazing and gleaming with power that would make any creature stare at it with awe

Hyoudou grip the sword, taking stance as he raise it over his head and memory of the Hero that once wield this sword flashed in his mind, and the greatsword responded to him

 _"O sword, Let thee be filled."_

Power, absolute and unadulterated force come upon his summoning, orange light like a sun that rise and shone to the dark World. It so bright, so thick and so strong, the aura of the sword began to clashed, creating twilight color that swirling and swelling of the power

 **[Boost!]**

Then Hyoudou lift all those power down

 _Phantasmal Greatsword, Felling of the Sky Demon_

 **"Balmung!"**

A wave, a semicircle wave of absolute power that come from Jewel that possess magic energy of true Ether from Age of Gods surge out. The power and the purpose it possess was filled with nothing but complete destruction.

Holy light of Caliburn meet with the destruction power of Balmung

The clash was exactly happen in between two Worlds that clashed as well and in moment they collide, the whole World _shaking_

It was like bomb atom just dropped in there, the ground, red grass, rocky field, all of them soar to all direction. The clash of the two titanic Noble Phantasm was so great to the point for moment both Reality Marble seems cracked before it got repaired back by both user

Even Issei have to Reinforce his legs and forced himself to not blown away by the wind, it as if someone just summon hurricane and blew it to him directly!

Balmung was A rank Noble Phantasm, Caliburn meanwhile was B but under some certain condition it raised to A as well. And fortunately for Issei, the sword now clearly shoot blast of wave that have A rank power

 **[Boost!]**

Unfortunately for Issei, Hyoudou knew this

The moment Issei see Hyoudou raise Balmung once again he knew instantly he in problem, deep problem than before

 **"Balmung!"**

It wasn't match anymore

An extra power from Balmung immediately raised the wave of destruction power to the different level, Caliburn was no longer it match as the Holy Light in instant shatter, break under the pure strength of the destructive forces, turning it into nothing but dissipated light

Absolute power in semicircle shape wave emerge victorious, it contain nothing but raw power, a power from Ether it contain from jewel of the sword, earth break, space and wind ripped under it might

And those power now roaring to him

Add the fact there Dragon Slayer power inside that sword

There won't be any of him remain, not even two Rho Aias could block it, heck! All of them would be turned to nothing but dust in instant!

But Issei didn't need that, he had seen this scene. Not like this but familiar one when some of Hyoudou memories flow through his head

"Trace On!"

The moment Balmung emerge victorious, he already moved

Forcing the strength of certain Greek greatest Hero to his legs, Issei trying his best to ignore the crushing pain that burdening his foots and moved

 **[Boost!]**

Three! Three more! Thirty seconds more! He can do this! Okay, all he need to do is calm-

"TRACE ON!"

Pain filled his mind, and his hands as well as he forced to load the strength of the Greek Hero once again as fast as he could in order to survive.

 **"Nine Lives Blades Work : Reversal Caliburn!"**

The weapon was less than forty centimeters from skewering him, all of them contain aura that capable to slay Dragon, all of them was deadly, if three or fives hit him Issei sure he won't be able to fight anymore

But they not reach their targets

Using speeds that impossible for mortal, and speeds that even would make Gods shocked, Issei hands blurred as he call the speed and the strength he once use when against Kokabiel

But it not enough, with this amount of weapons that rain down to him it not enough. If he only swung his weapons blindly like this it won't be enough

Issei already have answer for that

He need someone skills, someone that had spend his whole life to study swords. Even if it only for moment but he need it

And he found it

Someone who dubbed as fake, someone who did nothing but try his best to master his art in wielding katana. Someone whose skills even surpass King of Britain and herself

 _Samurai with long purple hair that garbed in purple kimono_

Caliburn gleaming with Holy Light as Issei swat away the barrage of weapons; axes, spears, swords. The move of his hand was swift, it not just fast but it also strong, clean even. It was like a perfect dance, how each move flowed like river that pour down to hole in gentle manner. All weapons was parried away in beautiful manner like it as if the boy dancing with them rather than blocking them

But that... Was not enough...

While the sight of Issei performance was beautiful sight to someone who had learn about swords, it still not enough to face against barrage of thousand Legendary weapons

STAB!

One sword pierce through his defense, and lodged to his thigh. The armor Issei wield is very strong armor, Dragon Scale was famous for it hardness, their scale could even take on Bazooka in point blank and emerge unscathed, few steel only able to scratch it. It also have high Magic Resistance, most Magician spell will instantly bounded like rubber ball meet with brick wall

However this sword is not ordinary spear, it was sword that made special for slaying Dragon. A sword that used by Saint once, a Saint that protect the meager, indiscriminate people. Sword that used to slay Dragon that threatened villager

 _Ascalon, the Blessed Sword By Which Force is Slain_

The Dragon Scale that protect Issei, shatter like a glasses when it jammed to him

And followed by pain

Absolute _pain_

It was close to the level of the pain he felt before he pulled in here surge through his whole body, it was... It was like someone just boiling you from inside, burning all veins in your blood through inside!

 **[Boost!]**

He almost lost focus, the pain was so unbearable and he indeed lost his focus. For moment his movement become sluggish but he crush that sensation, if he fall now he will die! He will rained down by barrage of deadly weapons

He can't die! Not now! Not yet! He can't lose!

 _Just sleep..._

He can't...

 _Let it go..._

He couldn't...

 _Its over... You can't win... Beside-_

"I DON'T MIND LOSING TO OTHER, BUT I REFUSE TO BE BEATEN BY MYSELF!"

 **[Boost!]**

It was not come out as shout, but almost like a roar. A roar of beast that have feel his pride wounded to the point he so angry and even if he near dead he still won't give up, even if his body destroyed, his head and remnant still trying to curse his opponent

And that what exactly Issei is now

He swung, despite the pain that blinding him he swing with all his might and parry away countless barrages of weapons that rain down to him. Few of his swords also come to aid him, creating protective dome where he block away all the sword.

He won't lose here! He won't bow down here!

 **[Boost!]**

 **[NOW BOY!]** Ddraig roared in triumph

 **[EXPLOSION!]**

Power. Absolute and incomparable power flow to his body, like waterfall that burst out through wall and wash over the entire village. Even all the weapons that launched to him blown away by the red and green aura that shimmering around him

'I could win this!' Issei thought, he now two times stronger than Hyoudou. With this amount of power

 **[ISSEI, WATCH OUT!]**

'Eh?'

The moment Issei just gain his power, Broken Balmung already forty centimeters away from his head

Another explosion rocked the entire battlefield

* * *

Hyoudou watched the explosion with stony face as he lower his bow. It was over, there no way in hell the boy could survive that

It wasn't hard to figure that the boy will play melee and would use Ddraig power, it the onyl choice he have. And even if he had Ddraig so what? That doesn't make him going to instant win

Hyoudou had possess the Great Welsh power longer than him, he knew well how it work and what kind of power it possess

And that boy also him at one point so he knew how he going to work, how he plan, add the fact Hyoudou more experienced than him

The boy never stand a chance in begin with

It was then he realize the Reality Marble of the Boy still not dissipated, it not even look as if going gone, the Mana that hold them was still in air

Instantly he focused his sight once again to the cloud of smoke that engulfing the place where Balmung explode before, for moment he only silence as he searching his target only for have his eyes widened when found him

'Impossible! How could he still alive?!'

Shock was understanding for Hyoudou, Broken Balmung was rivaling or surpassing Caladbolg in term of destruction, even he would be dead if such attack hit him in point blank just by it power. Add the fact that sword contain Dragon Slayer power, the boy should be obliterated without any remain

"I see you surprise..." The boy spoke, his armor was tattered, crack in many place and it was obvious despite the calm voice the boy now in deep pain. It seems Balmung not completely blocked "It was thanks to this actually."

The fool raise something, Hyoudou eyes quickly see what is it and he hold his breath

Ascalon, it was Ascalon

But it not the boy Ascalon, it was his. The one that pierced through his thigh before

"While my Luck is bad, sometime it could be good as well. No?"

The boy tilted his head and Hyoudou damn sure he grinning behind that helmet. Of course! Ascalon original power was to protect, it could create unbreakable shield that surpassing Rho Aias in some condition

Please noted the word _some_

'How did he able to use the shield power? If I recall, Ascalon only could be used like that if-No.' Hyoudou crush his confused thought, it doesn't matter how the boy did it. It won't happen again, even if the boy now stronger so what? "I agree in that part, so... Are you going to charge like a bull to me now?" He asked dully

In response, thousand of swords formed above the boy. Hyoudou already knew what kind of swords, most of them not even reach B rank Noble Phantasm but the numbers was great enough

Then without words, the boy charged

He was fast, Hyoudou admit that, faster than him without doubt, but his speed still not fast enough. The moment he take step to his realm Hyoudou already launch barrage of sharp weapons to him, and he also already moved

Two swords, formed in his hand, it shape was similar like Kanshou and Bakuya, a falchion, but it not. The first falchion have silver white gleaming edge, it guard was red with green jewel embedded to it. The second have dark red colored edge, it guard was white with blue jewel

This is Hyoudou creation, this is swords he created in his life by reforge Kanshou and Bakuya ability. Yet, he make them stronger, changing their material and their shape, mixing it with the best one he get

It was upgraded and Dragon Slayer version of Kanshou and Bakuya

Rage and Abyss was their names

Kanshou clashed against Abyss violently, creating impact in the air as Hyoudou hold his ground against Issei. The boy eyes landed to the red and white swords and he instantly knew what they are

"A married swords made using Ddraig and Albion material? Really?" Issei asked dryly, there small amusement in his voice though

"Ddraig not like it when I made it. But hey, it was useful." Hyoudou answered

 **[You damn right I don't like it! Married swords forged using mine and Albion fangs and scales?! That was fucking wrong!]** Ddraig voice it aloud with growl, add the fact it contain Dragon Slayer power made it more ridiculous. The name Rage and Abyss clearly taken from Ddraig and Albion

Hyoudou ignore the Dragon rant as he pivoted his leg, skidding in ground and maneuver it to his advantage and deliver strike to Issei. The cut was swift, clean and quick,it also carried enough strength to slice steel into two

Issei hand already there however, Bakuya block Rage away, deflect it to upward direction and he continue by twirling Kanshou on his hand and jam it to Hyoudou face with intent to kill

Hyoudou simply dodge it by tilted his head, then his other hand blurred, he tangled his hand to Issei extended arm and deliver stab attack using Rage on his right hand, however Issei already expecting this and bring up Bakuya once more and block the attack of the red scaled sword

There momentary struggle as both of them tangled to each other and locked in deadlock. It was clear now Issei who had been boosted by Ddraig power slowly began to overpower his future self, he only need seven **[Boost]** to be on par with him but Issei take eight, turning him twice stronger than the man

But power is not everything

Issei who slowly just overpower Hyoudou forced himself to jump away, the jet on behind him began to push him and he just in time to dodge rain of swords that almost skewer him. Even when he just landed and balance himself, another barrage of weapons already waiting for him

Quickly, his mind worked and swords from his Reality Marble soar forward, all of them clashing against the incoming projectiles with fast in order to defend their creator

Once again barrage of steels meet with another barrage of steels. They clashing against each other, broking each other, and try to overpower each other. Rain of fragments of the fallen steels fell to the red rocky ground and red grass field like snow

Below them, Issei and Hyoudou already move again and clashing in melee range using their own swords. Kanshou clashed against Abyss while Bakuya meet with Rage. Both fighters dancing and fight like a snakes that trying to kill each other, depending on speed, cunning and skills

It was obvious who winning

Despite he become stronger than Hyoudou, Issei still found himself pushed back. Not just because he not as skilled as him but he still struggling to handle the stress of the power that flowed inside him now

His raw strength was only High-class Devil border to Ultimate-class one, and now suddenly he have power equal to two Archangel Seraph combined. It was something that big and for that, the need amount of control he need to possess must be large as well

This is the reason he not **[Boost]** himself too much in battle, the power he get was big enough to the point make him almost can't control it. And it proved now that Hyoudou only got few small scratch from his attack while Issei have many part of his armor already sliced and found himself feel more pain due to Dragon Slayer aura trait on his future self weapon

Hyoudou once again deflected the boy attack, though he got pushed back but he able to use the ground as catapult and counter the boy, had Issei possess better control in his power he won't budge even a bit but due to sudden increase of strength, he skidded few inches back from the strike

But despite got pushed back, Issei was already balanced himself less than second and put power on his left hand before extend Bakuya to pierce Hyoudou that just about to recover himself

Or that was what he think

Hyoudou was in fact more than ready, the moment Issei push himself back he already jumped over Issei shoulder. Missing the white snow sword just few inches but nonetheless he dodge

Issei gritted his teeth as Hyoudou jump over him and he barely just in time to kick the ground and forced himself to move forward to dodge fatal slash from Hyoudou. Afterward he quickly throw both his married swords to behind, not even bothering to see it hit the target but judging by sounds of Hyoudou block them away, it does

He quickly spin his body back, new Kanshou and Bakuya was just in time to clash against other married swords that made looks like them. Issei have no problem to balance himself seeing he stronger than Hyoudou, this actually one of advantage he get

He deliver dual strike using the married swords to Hyoudou who in response ducked, passing through him. Issei not want to caught from behind quickly spin his body, his hand already moving to below direction with intent to stab Hyoudou once more

Hyoudou who in crouching position, deflecting the attack with Rage then he throw Abyss away in boomerang manner quickly to Issei head. The boy barely able to pull back his body and dodge it, in fact the sword grazed his helmet. This give time for Hyoudou to jump back, creating distance between himself and quickly he summon barrage of weapons rain down to Issei instantly

Issei kick the ground, his jet once again burst and push his body. He get closer to his Reality Marble once again and summon swords to welcoming the steels that come to him. He skidded in the red grassy field before balancing himself

Hyoudou who seeing the boy returned to his world let out pant. The battle already long enough, and yet he had no show any sign of exhaustion! How could it be?! From beginning until now, he should be drop dead already!

And yet... Until now he still could fight! Worse, Hyoudou in fact notice the wound from his Ascalon give to him gone when they clash! How the hell that happen?!

Even he could feel he, himself exhausted like the boy. If this keep going it will be very, very long for him to win and that was something he didn't want to.

The fool didn't know this, but the moment the boy utilize his Reality Marble he slowly gaining place back to his soul. Of course at first it didn't matter seeing the boy already wounded and exhausted, so he will dead soon before his Reality Marble could improve further

But now? The boy somehow healed! This wasn't good, not to mention the boy skills now slowly improved each times they clashed.

"One hit..." The boy spoke "One hit... We finish it now..."

It seems the boy already knew about his status, if he keep pushing he will reach his limit and he will lose. On other hand, if Hyoudou keep pushing the risk Issei become more skilled was bigger and if he still in Balance Breaker that time

But still... This... This actually fool decision... The fool want to finish it in one hit? What was he thinking? Hyoudou already knew what clash would be after this and surely after seeing what he capable of

Still, this could work in his advantage. Well, then he should take it

"One hit..." Hyoudou agreed with his younger self

Silence fell upon them, both fighters staring at each other with intense. This was the moment where this long battle would be end, after this clash one of them going to die

Then they moved

Hyoudou, twirling Rage in his arm and swung it to behind him. The red scaled sword swiftly parry away Kanshou and Bakuya that Issei throw at him in first place. Issei also move, in fact both of them actually moved at same time, he use Kanshou and deflect away Abyss that soar to him in boomerang manner

And when both of them finish parry each other attacks, they rise their hands, their weapons, swords, axes, everything dismissed. All of them turned to nothing but blue particles that adorn the sky

Then they come

It shone in their hands like a second sun, as if it made pure by light and sun. The amount of the light they radiate was simply incredulous to the point it make spears of light Kokabiel made like a child toy, it was so bright and even overwhelming the blazing emerald sphere that act like sun in Issei Reality Marble

And yet, none of those light harm them. Such dense amount of light and shine should at least blinding them, they supposed to produce heat that burn them, and yet it not.

In the grass fields of Issei Reality Marble and desolated red rocky fields of Hyoudou's, motes of gold began to appear. Little sphere of golden fire, they moved like fireflies in the air, called forth by the swords they held

The fireflies dancing on both Worlds. Even in Hyoudou's place that filled with nothing but death they still there, they floating to the sword direction together akin like group of people that come to see something amazging, something that make people attracted to it

Slowly, they rise their hands, both of them and the fireflies follow them, like children that follow their mother, their movement slow, soft and gentle. Issei red armor shatter, dissipated the moment he raise the sword to sky, he no longer need the protection from it

Light gathered. As if illuminating this holy sword was its ultimate duty, the light condensed further, merging into a blinding brilliance. At the fierceness and purity of this beam of light, no one could speak a single word.

It was sight to behold, a sight that even surpassing beauty to the point calling it one would be result as mockery a nd insult for the sight

 **""EX-""**

Both of them glaring at each other, the same colored eyes meet each other like someone just staring in mirror. Even their posture and the way they carry the swords was same

 **""CALIBUR!""**

And those beautiful light galloped. They roared. They soaring to each other, the ray of light struck anything on it path, destroyed everything to the point not even ash remain as they turned to moted of lights the moment the ray shone upon them

The two forces, two beautiful, two brilliant and blindingly light meet each other and clashed. And unlike the first clash of Balmung meet Caliburn, this time the entire _Worlds shook_

Like earthquake that appear, both of the Worlds that represent their souls shaking as if some giant appear and shook them violently. Many of the gears above Hyoudou Reality Marble fell down due to it power, many of the grass on Issei's field turned to moted of lights in instant because the shockwave of the beam clashed

'Fool... Using Caliburn and Excalibur was different matter. I doubt he still will able to fight after this, his body close to reach it limit while I'm not.' Hyoudou thought sharply and its true, swinging sword like Excalibur was not small feat, it very different from Caliburn. He then promptly rise Excalibur once again, ready for the second strike and afterward it will end 'This is it, with this... All will be end!'. Hyoudou lift the Sword of Victory once again and-

 _"Issei! You started mess again aren't you?!" Kasumi Hyoudou, mother of Hyoudou Issei and wife of Kazuya Hyoudou glaring at the form of his child that now have bandage over his head_

 _Said the boy who now look fifteen years old grimacing at his mother look "I'm not!" Issei defended himself "I just defend myself!"_

 _"That was same thing!"_

 _"Of course no! If I defend myself it mean I'm not start the mess and-"_

 _"AND if you not meddling someone business you won't need to defense yourself!"_

 _Issei promptly close his mouth hearing that, clearly lost in argument in that instant and only could whimpering silently under his mother sharp look "B-But! I did the right thing! I mean those street gang harrassing Aunt Narusegawa! What should I do? Be silent and let them bother her?!"_

 _"You could called police." Kasumi deadpanned make him blanched again. Eventually she sighed and rub her temple "How could this be? You were such nice boy when child and now you turned to deliquent! Oh! Where I wrong in raising you!"_

 _Issei actually want to point that she already start her mistake when she let his father the one that tell him about bird and bees -seeing his father pervert surely as his wife she should knew- but promptly silence due to not want get chided further_

 _"Oh come on dear! You being melodramatic! Issei is fine! He just got small bruise!" Kazuya said from behind as he spare brief glance from his newspaper_

 _Of course he instantly shrink the moment Kasumi turn to him with murderous glare_

 _"Don't encourage him! You supposed to take my side! Issei still young and growing boy!"_

 _"Oi! I'm already fifteen!" The boy protest indignantly_

 _"That still counted as not adult in law!" Kasumi snapped make Issei shut his mouth again before she turned to her husband again "If fighting the only thing Issei knew how he will be in future?! Even now he still have small friend! You should talk to him as well!"_

 _Kazuya let out sigh, he fold his newspaper and ruffling his hair, his face show that he clearly had no intent to "Son, when boy and girl began to-" He just able to said those before find himself smacked by book to the face and fell down from chair with painful groan_

 _"NOT THAT TALK!" Kasumi roared like dragon and Issei whimpering behind her as he remember about the talk "Be serious dear for once! This is your son we talking about!"_

 _"Hai, hai..." Kazuya grumbled as he pull himself to chair again, he stare at his son with stern look "Son, would you please tell me why you always doing this? This is the twenty times we caught you in brawl. What you did is right thing and we knew that, but why? Why you keep fighting like this?"_

 _Issei who listening to his father stare back at him, he close his eyes and slumped on his seat "Why? It because like you said Dad, it was the right thing. I did not mean to be blunt but if I go and call the cop there chance Aunt Narusegawa already harrassed that time and will got some trauma."_

 _Kazuya and Kasumi only silence hearing that, both of them spare glance to each other for moment before stare back at. Issei as if said 'continue'_

 _"Look, I didn't do this because I want to be known. Want to show people who the boss, want to be top fighter or thing like that. I did it because it was the right thing, to helping Aunt Narusegawa was the right thing to do."_

 _"So..." Kazuya trailed and rubbed his chin as he stare at Issei with thoughtful face "To put it bluntly you just try to become Hero huh?"_

 _"Yup." Issei nodded "That exactly is..."_

 _Hearing that Kazuya put understanding expression and he nodded back "I see. Well then boy! Continue your-GACK!"_

 _"You not supposed to support him here!" Kasumi yelled as she hit her husband head again who now fall to floor again before she turn to Issei who paled "And you! Boy! I agree with the whole did the right thing but that doesn't excuse the other fight you had did! For that you only got miso soup and rice for dinner tonight!"_

 _"Ehhh?! B-But Mom!"_

 _"Don't make me only give you plain rice young man!"_

 _Issei wisely shut up after that_

 _But despite of that, he couldn't help but smile seeing his parent approve his reason, even his mother seeing there small smile in her lips despite she now ranting to her husband_

The Worlds explode as pure light wash over them

* * *

 **[RESET!]**

Issei let out breath from his mouth heavily, his shoulders slumped as he feel fatigue and exhaustion crash to his whole body

Right now he feels like he just fight straight for five days without resting. The prize of using [Boost] to strengthen your energy was you will totally exhausted after the time over. To be honest he never thought it would be this exhausted

 **[It actually not this tiring, your body could handle more [Boost] actually but now you mostly drained because using that sword. Not to mention you had fight straight for hours already.]** Ddraig remarked

Issei who panting while trying to regain his breath only could give mental nod in agreement. Excalibur was not ordinary Noble Phantasm, add the fact he already fight for quite long

He slowly, lift his face up and see the face of his opponent. The man still standing in his own Reality Marble and staring at me with unreadable expression

Then the World move

It like watching something that only happen in movie. My Reality Marble slowly spread, the World he create began to expand like rubber and consume Hyoudou Reality Marble like flame that eating weeds. It almost like watching sun that rise and began to shine the World

The gears on sky of his World fell, one by one they fall like puppet that have their strings cut. They crash to the rocky field roughly before slowly dissolving into blue fireflies that gone in air

"That was very smart of you... Using Excalibur to me like that..." Hyoudou commented stoically to Issei "It wa.s your gamble isn't it?" He asked rhetorically before he smirked "It seems... I underestimated Excalibur power..."

Truly, he never thought he would see such thing in his whole life. To think he will be forced to see old memory like that...

How cruel... Yet, he can't find himself to be mad for some reason

"Its my win... Hyoudou..." Issei declared as he now stand firm and give stoic look to him

"Yeah... And this is my lose." Hyoudou agreed, he could literally see that his World now falling, he could feel the boy Reality Marble start to consume his and even feel himself began to dissolving slowly

He not lose in matter of strength...

But his spirit... He lost in that aspect... His Excalibur strike was filled with nothing but wish to obliterated, there no dream nor spirit inside it while the boy have them

Though he could just fire Excalibur once again to blast away his attack but somehow he found himself can't move, no. He found himself won't move for strange reason. It because despite his firm belief in Justice, there small part of him that longing for morality, there small part o him that remain latched. It small and barely alive under the firm of Justice his held but Excalibur has awaken it

And even it only for moment he could feel his body stop moving. It was that part that stop him to move, to stop him from crushing the boy who still have his morality intact and willing to fight for it

There no need anymore words, he has lost

'There really was such a man once, wasn't there?' He thought bitterly 'Is this how you feeling when you facing your younger self, Emiya?' He asked to the Hero that inspire him

Of course he receive no answer

"I only going to said this once, Issei Hyoudou so listen carefully." Hyoudou bellowed, his tone was strong as his feets slowly dissipated into blue fireflies and the land below him no longer rocky field but red grass field "You are not fighter, you are creator. In Emiya World, his power limited by Gaia influence and the Mana in there also dying. But you, you are not. In here there no limitation, you are creator of the Weapon. Remember that well, if you can't defeat your opponent, simply just create something that can."

Issei who hearing that found himself nodded, listening to the words that his future self speak

"And remember this, don't ever forget this no matter what." Hyoudou voice was grim and grave "A Lion maybe tamed, but the food it eat still meat, it still creature that eat Human and make no mistake, no matter how tame it look, no matter how soft it look, it still a Beast that going to eat you. Not all creature deserve second chance after all."

This one was clearly warning and Issei can't help but narrowing his eyes hearing that. He didn't get all the memories of Hyoudou since it seems Hyoudou himself similar like Emiya, had forgotten most of his memories. Slowly he give nod to him and Hyoudou grunted, only half of his body remain now and his Reality Marble also gone already

Hyoudou stare at his younger self who nodded. Good, he already warned. He can't tell the truth now since there would be risk if he did that, and seeing the boy still too young and weak, he didn't dare to take the risk

"And lastly..." Hyoudou can't help but smirked slightly in here and Issei for some reason have dread feeling on his stomach "Among Xenovia, Irina, Asia and Mittelt. Asia is the one who wildest in bed." He stated jovially

"GACK!" Issei squeaked as suddenly image of naked Asia and himself flashed in his mind. He can't believe what he just see! This man! "FUCK YOU! GO DIE ALREADY YOU BASTARD! YOU CORRUPTING MY MIND!" He was bellowing in angry, his face is red as blush adorn it. To think he will see himself in that position! With Asia no less! That girl practically Saint! It feel quite wrong to see her in that way! Add the fact Ddraig also laughed in his mind only adding further embarrassment!

Hyoudou let out full blown laugh at that, his face even confronted to full enjoyment. Despite he still embarrassed Issei for once could see part of himself in Hyoudou, the way he laugh also remind the boy of himself as well. It almost like staring at some kind of broken mirror, you still recognize partof yourself in there and yet, it image was different from you

The white haired man finished his laugh, his eyes now focused to behind Issei, where red mist gathered and take shape like Dragon head "Ddraig, please take care of me. As you can I see, I'm a bit hopeless."

Ignoring Issei glare, Ddraig who hearing that give snort to him **[Don't worry Brat, I would be on the line seeing there his harem that lining to lecture him.]** He stated in amused tone

"Oi!"

Hyoudou once again let out small chuckle, slowly he turn to Issei again and he give the boy in front of him smile. It was smile that exactly looks like the one the boy give when he comforting someone

A smile of Hero

"Don't worry too much about your future!". He said strongly "After all, you have friends on your side.." He grinned to the boy

And after saying that, his body dissolving completely into blue particles, blue fireflies that flying into orange colored sky that illuminated by emerald colored sun that shine brightly to the whole red grass fields

And then he gone, disappear into the fields and back to where he belong

* * *

"That man... He really an ass..." I grumbled as I see the last blue fireflies gone in sky

It over... The battle finally over...

It was close, far closer than when my battle against Kokabiel. Yet, I still manage to win

It was gamble on my part, to use Excalibur. I knew I couldn't beat him it was bitter to swallow but our difference still big despite using Ddraig power

He could beat me, if we clashed further I will lose. And yet he didn't, I don't think he let me win. He not Emiya and I sure he will use any trick to beat me. However there something that make him stop, something that he not wish for me to see

I don't know what is it, I knew I would see it had I clash to him further but for some reason he don't want me to see it. Whatever it is, I don't know, bad or good also I don't know

Well... At least I won, that the important thing and I'm not the one who reject gift in horse mouth

My hope was only Excalibur, I knew despite what Hyoudou had become, deep inside his heart he still good man. He was someone who hold Justice in high regard but in past he was good man, and Excalibur would make him responsed seeing he originally was good man no matter how asshole he become now

 **[He your future self you know.]** Ddraig commented make my eyes twitched

"Oh shut up, I won't become like him." I said while throwing look to Dragon behind me and he only snorted in amusement

 **[So... What your plan now?]** Ddraig asked as he laying down on his four limbs and staring at me

I found myself also sit on the red grassy field. The moment I did that I could feel the soft sensation of them and it make me paused

I stare at the red grassy field that wagging from the winds that caress them gently, lifting my palm I touch them and grip

Its real... Even if it color was red it feels like normal grass, not wild weeds but it like grass that had been cut clean. A grass that used on beauty garden, a grass that being treated kindly by the gardener who love his garden

Tilted my head upward I see the orange sky with giant emerald colored sun that shine down to us and illuminating the whole fields. Even I could feel the warmth and heat from the green colored sun like when I walk on real World

Reality Marble... A Magecraft that close to level of True Sorcery, Magecraft that allow the user to materialize the World that defines the user

For some reason, I feel this World fit me well. I found myself satisfied as I stare at the countless swords that act like grave stone that pierced the red grass fields, and wherever I turn my sight I always see them

 **[Oi brat!]**

I let out sigh before slowly turned to Ddraig, right. I forget he still here

 **[What with that look in your face? I asking what you going to do now?]** Ddraig asked me plainly

"What to do now huh..." I repeated as I take thoughtful face. That very good question, now my mind more clear I could see leaving this fast while unwise also good thing. What Hyoudou made me think wasn't wrong, soon or later I will need to get out from this city

Staying in here longer will give times for whoever attacking Shizune to act more, however on the other hand I couldn't just leave her here. That would be wrong in many aspect

...

...

...

...

"We staying in here until Shizune feels better." I stated as I stare at the Ddraig green slitted eyes "True it will make enemy have more time to act and also make more people come to me. But I won't leave Shizune who just lost Misaki-san alone.." I said firmly

 **[And what you going to do about the guests that keep coming? I sure the next one that come won't be friendly anymore seeing what happen to that Misaki woman.]** Ddraig asked

"I will be keep an eye of my them." I answered "I will focused to the city and searching for more clue about potential enemy, meanwhile I will leave protection of my parent and Shizune to the other. I'm not alone after all and I sure Mittelt, Asia or Xenovia would be strong enough to delay the enemy that lurking in dark if they strike my family."

That was good plan, I will searching clue for what happen in this city until Shizune recover back. I also need to talk with my parent about this, or better I could have Shizune adopted to Hyoudou family. Mom and Dad surely will be happy seeing Shizune

 **[Good thinking.] Ddraig nodded to me in agreement [At least now I know you back to yourself already.]**

"Oh shut up." I rolled my eyes at him "Anyway, it better if I return to real World now. Everyone must be worry, especially Mittelt." I said while grimacing at the image of Mittelt crying, I already make her worry enough

 **[Good point. Well, then you better leave now. I have something to tell but it could wait seeing you just exhaust yourself.]**

Something to tell? Now that make me curious. Just when I about to ask, I found Ddraig claw touching my forehead and-

 **[Now go Brat. You make them worry enough.]**

The last thing I see was Ddraig who grinning at me

* * *

 **Doooone! Oh yeah, the battle between Hyoudou and Issei finally over and Issei also returning to himself! Yeaaaahhh!**

 **How the battle? I hope you all love the battle! I actually found it quite hard to write the fighting scene but I hope you all satisfied with how it went**

 **As you can see, Issei still couldn't with against Hyoudou even with help of Ddraig. That was quite true seeing the difference still big, however somehow he able to win thanks to pure luck!**

 **And about Issei mysterious recovery, that would be explained later. I sure after reading it few will be knew what happen though!**

 **Excalibur clash! Hahaha yep! That was what made Issei win, the glory of Holy Sword that Saber hold the one that bring victory to our Hero! The sword even make Gilles de Rais who corrupted beyond any measure remember moment of his glory, moment when he still pure and not corrupted, as long there splinter of good still shined in someone soul, it would call out to it.**

 **Anyway! This is it for now! Hahaha, I hope you all love this chapter as much as I do! I also feels happy now my review reach 900+! This story now is the one that have most review among my stories XD**

 **Next chapter we will focus to other people, like how Xenovia meet with Griselda and else! Once again, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	25. Planning and Preparation

**Chapter** **24.** **Planning an** **d** **Preparation**

* * *

Earlier

"You what?!" Griselda exclaimed, shock was evident on her voice as she stare at the girl she knew for her whole life

On her side, Dulio who eating food in table spare glance to her. Even he still munching food and look nonchalant but the look in his eyes was more than enough to show people he now paying attention and demanding answer as well

"I wish to resign myself from the Church." Xenovia said for the second time as she try her best to look firm under Griselda glare. She was in her casual attire with Asia on her side, trying to give silent cheer "I'm not talking about resign or become Evocati, I, fully resign myself from Church. Completely cutting tie with any of you..."

Griselda still giving shocked look to her, it as if she just being told that some unbelievable news to her in blunt manner and ironically that was what exactly happen to her

"Why?" She asked, no. It almost like she breath it out roughly like someone just coughed

Xenovia stare at her sister figure eyes, Griselda expression while already back to calm yet, she still could see the sadness in her cerulean blue eyes

"I... I-I can't work under them... Not anymore..." Xenovia found herself stutter a bit and inwardly cursed, her emotion now become hindrance in this situation! "Nee-sama, I can't work under Church anymore after I found the truth about our Lord." She said, her tone now become firm again

Griselda eyes widened in small margin hearing that, even Dulio brown eyes narrowed as well to show that both of them clearly not expect the girl in front of them knew about God demise

"Who told you?" Griselda asked swiftly, her tone was grim. Does it Hyoudou-san the one who told her? That boy actually quite dangerous despite he at same age like Xenovia, she, herself doubt she could take the boy down by herself.

Judging by the way he behave until now it could be concluded that he doesn't wish to stay in this city anymore. The boy more likely going to become mercenary or adventurer

Xenovia let out small and bitter smile "Kokabiel did... He practically spout about it after take us down." She stated make both exorcists show surprise look

"Oh Xenovia..." Griselda murmured softly and in bitter tone. She practically could see where this going now, so that's why she wish to resign "Xenovia, I understand how you feeling but abandoning-"

"I kill woman, a woman who pregnant with her baby. Granted she was Fallen Angel, but what about the baby she carry?" Xenovia cut her, her tone was filled with small rage and sadness, shame even lingering in there "I kill her without flinching, without thinking twice. And that was order from the Church... A woman who pregnant, a Mother. I cut her down and she not even try to oppose me!"

Anguish, shame and regret was clear on her voice. However above all that the most emotion she heard from Xenovia was rage, anger, disdain and disgust. Xenovia truly angry, not just to Church but it clear to herself as well now, her face even confronted to mixture of shame and anger

Griselda only could close her eyes listening that. She still remember the woman Xenovia mentioned, it was Fallen Angel that pregnant with one of relative that work in Church. And seeing his relative fell in love with Fallen Angel and even pregnant her, let just say her fellow Exorcist not take it well and accusing the Fallen Angel seduce him in order to gain information from them

"Xenovia, I understand your anger and I knew it well. However you must know as well the Church have reason for doing that. I don't know what is it but you must knew the Church never slay innocent without reason." Griselda said to reassure the girl in front of her

Xenovia about to open her mouth to retort but this time Dulio cut her "The Church hide something because they have their own reason that couldn't be explained. Death of God was example one of them, and you know how grave news that was. We can't afford to tell you more even if we knew it." The way he spoke was stern, for someone who knew Dulio, if he use such tone that mean he serious

Xenovia seems caught the stern tone under the words, reluctantly she let out grunt of agreement and let herself relax a bit

"Xenovia, I knew why you wish to resign but please be reasonable. You are wielder of Durandal, one of three greatest Holy Sword in Bible Faction." Griselda said in persuading tone "Durandal couldn't be wielded like ordinary Holy Sword, it pick the wielder just like when it pick Saint Roland and Your Eminence Strada. Among all our people it pick you, if you-"

In instant, there flash of light, cutting whatever Griselda want to said. The light so bright to the point it make everyone have to close their use due to it brightness, when it done, laying in table in front of Dulio and Griselda is Durandal, the Sword of Roland

"Then take it... I won't need it, take Excalibur as well." Xenovia said as she place Excalibur Destruction at table as well "Whatever you going to said Nee-sama I won't change my mind." She told the woman she think as big sister firmly, her eyes even contain nothing but pure determination

Griselda staring at the Durandal and Excalibur Destruction on table for moment before her eyes turned back to Xenovia "Xenovia, you knew the Church won't take this well. You think they will let wielder of Durandal resign like this? Not to mention you raised by them from child."

"The Church can rant and do whatever they like." Xenovia scoffed "Nee-sama... I cut down innocent, I will gladly did it if Lord asked me even it pained me but it pained more that it was Church who order me!" Xenovia barked the moment she entering the last part "And not just that, they also pretend it was God who give order while in truth it was THEIR order! I think all those sinful deeds I done was more than enough to-"

"Xenovia..."

Soft hand gripping her shoulder and it make her paused, she turned and see Asia give her sad look, it wasn't look of pity but it look that said 'I understand what you went through'. She see her companion smiled, even it bitter but she still smiled

"It must be hurt, but you must remember it not why we come here today." Asia told the blue haired girl softly, like parent that reminded their children

Hearing that Xenovia feel her anger subsided, she recoiled back on her seat and let out heavy sigh, she open her eyes again and see there sadness in Griselda eyes "Nee-sama, whatever you do, I'm not going to change my mind." She stated as she shot the woman steel look

Griselda stare at Xenovia with unreadable face, however for Xenovia who had known her for long time it was clear she disapprove this. And yet, she also could tell the woman knew she can't force her to obey

Griselda herself know Xenovia is stubborn girl, very stubborn. She have strange sense of belief about her religion. Despite she willing to cut down enemy and act like full devoted person but she strangely very reluctant to sacrifice her life for some reason

"You do know if you resign the Church will label you as stray right?" Griselda asked in soft tone. The chance of that was very big, the Church can't have someone who work under them and then go out with easy. Especially seeing Xenovia status as wielder of Durandal, add the fact she knew about death of God, there no doubt the Church will hunt her

"I already knew the consequence of my act Nee-sama." Xenovia nodded, her feature softened and Griselda could see she also hurt "But I can't... I can't serve Church anymore... At same time I couldn't become Evocati, I'm not person who want sit down and do nothing... The only choice I have was to becoming Stray, and that exactly what I going to do..."

Griselda only could stare at the girl in front of her with sad eyes. What else she could do now? She knew what kind of person Xenovia is and judging by her personality she knew the girl would take this path. Even if she forbid her but Griselda knew it useless since Xenovia probably going to break out from Church by her own and would be sentenced to death in instant

"Let her be Griselda.." Dulio said, using her name rather than call her big sister as usual "She already adamant about this. What else you could do?" He asked rhetorically to the woman who only silence. He then turned to Asia and smile bitterly "I take it you going to resign yourself as well?"

"Yes... I already exiled once, I maybe going to cause problem for Strada-sama but I can't leave Xenovia alone nor I could serve Church anymore." Asia said in bitter smile and Dulio chuckled

"Well...I guess it can't be helped then... Does that mean Jean and Irina knew as well?" Dulio asked as his mind went to the duo

"They knew." Xenovia the one who answer "Like I said, Kokabiel practically declare it openly to us." She sighed in bitterness "But those two said they won't resign, they said they will try to change the Church from inside." She chuckled lightly as she recall Irina cheerful personality "I envy those two, they are strong person. Sadly I can't be like them..."

"Well... Irina I could take guess she will do that" Dulio chuckled, even Griselda also smile slightly. 'But...' Dulio handsome face narrowed to small scowl as he think about Jeanne. He quite close to Jeanne seeing she one of his junior and often helping children in orphanage too

However lately in last few months there something strange about her, she not behave like herself. And now add the fact she knew the truth about God demise... He afraid it going to shook her to the core.

Perhaps he should visit her once he return, maybe have small talk would make her tell him what make her behavior change lately

"And what you two going to do now?" Griselda asked as she stare at both girls "If you resign now I take it you two already have plan right?"

"Sorry Nee-sama but I can't tell you." Xenovia said and she grimaced seeing Griselda eyes narrowed, she clearly familiar with that look "I mean, we now technically not on same side anymore and there chance you will hunt us so-"

"Even if we going to become enemy but I'm your BIG sister Xenovia." Griselda chided with further glare make the girl gulped "Did you think so low of me that I will kill you instantly if the Church give order?"

"Umm... No, but-"

"No but young girl! You are my little sister, I really hurt you will think so. Honestly Xenovia..." Griselda sighed while rubbing her temple and the blue haired girl only could look down while mumbling apologize "But if you didn't wish to tell me then fine, if it for safety measure I could agree but _please_ tell me you at least have plan right?" She asked almost in exasperated manner, she don't want the girl who just resign got capture in one week after her leave

"We do." Xenovia firmly nodded in instant "Not need to worry Nee-sama, our plan was good enough."

Griselda stare at Xenovia with stern look, trying to find the lie or sign of nervous but she not. Instead she found the girl eyes filled with nothing but pure belief, it was the same eyes she see when the girl do her mission in name of God when she work as exorcist

'What could possibly make you have those eyes after knew about Lord demise?' She thought, she actually fear Xenovia will broken the moment she told her about she knew God is death. Especially she let out such rage and anger when spouting about Church and everything she had done, and yet she not

No... It more like she had broke, Griselda had no doubt about that but somehow someone able make Xenovia able to collect those pieces and rearrange them

Slowly, smile adorn her face. It seems Issei Hyodou is someone who she could trust about Xenovia safety

"Well, then I guess that's finish it." Griselda sighed as she stand "Now excuse me I would like to go ask our higher about their answer to Hyoudou-san offer." She said as she turned to the door and leave from the room

There silence as Xenovia stare at where Griselda leaving, for moment Asia could tell her friend was tense, even her posture still stiff as if some monster will come out from the door

Eventually the Slashing Princess shoulders back to limp and she let out deep sigh "That... Actually went better than I expect.." She wheezed out elicited snort from Dulio

"What worse you expect actually?" The Strongest Exorcist asked

"I expect she start to rise her sword and start swinging to me while yelling about how I won't leave from Church and in response I will start running and yelling to her about how I already adult enough." Xenovia said with the most stern expression and firm tone she could use

While Dulio explode into bark of laugh Asia only could stare dully at her friend "It wouldn't be that bad right? Griselda-san seems nice person." She asked curiously

"Oh trust me Asia, she nice indeed. But you never see her angry or upset, Lord bless you for that." Xenovia grumbled as she shuddered visibly make Dulio snorted between his laugh

Asia simply tilt her head in more confusion

"Anyway, I think I will go to her..." Xenovia slowly also stand as she glanced at the door where Griselda leaving "Issei-dono said if something like this happen it better if I spend time with her."

"Ah... Issei-kun words eh? That's good." Dulio nodded while agreeing "He's a good man! If only Irina bring him to Church as well when he still young! I don't think I will need to travel anywhere again!" He said as he have dreamy look on his face as he recall the food he eat

Xenovia and Asia only could put unease smile when the man have such expression. They still remember Dulio openly trying to kiss Issei and even propose him to marriage after finish eating

Suffice to say, Mittelt not take that well and have to be restrained in order to not shove spear to Dulio ass

"Right..." Xenovia nodded stiffly "I will go check Griselda..." She said as she go follow her mentor

Dulio only could shake his head seeing this as he turned to Asia "So, Asia-chan why you leaving?" He asked

"Eh?"

"I knew and could understand why Xenovia wish to leave, that girl was someone who following order however she won't follow someone who quite dark. But you? I could tell even if you knew the Lord death but your faith to him not gone, you not even harbor any ill feeling to Church. So why?"

Asia only silence as she stare at Dulio, the girl expression was calm. Small and polite smile still adorning her face "It because I don't want to stay isolated forever." Asia said bitterly "Do you know Mother Angelica from Santissima Orphanage?"

"Santissima eh..." Dulio rub his chin with thoughtful face as he try to recall the name in his memories "Ah, the one with curly black hair, usually dressing in flower pattern dress and smacking children head when they eat in bad manner?" He asked

Asia let out small laugh hearing that "Yes, that one. Do you close to her?"

"No, not really. I did visit her sometime but well, I just like another visitor ya know." Dulio shrugged "The children in there that told me their Mother Orphanage always hate people without manner and smell like flower perfume."

"Dulio-san, that's not nice." Asia chided softly and Dulio grinned sheepishly

"Hey! I just said what I heard! Anyway, I take it you come from there?"

"Yes, I growth in there. Mother Angelica actually traveler during her youth." Asia face take nostalgia expression as she spoke "She describe to me how big and wide is this World and how amazing it is. She said this World is filled with many great thing, a beautiful thing that will make even criminal will shed tears of it beauty. Ever since-"

"Ah, say no more." Dulio cut her, his face adorned with understanding look and gentle smile "I understand what you said, I, myself is also traveler. Though I did it for another reason but indeed Mother Angelica right, the World is beauty." Dulio said as he have far away look "And I clearly enjoy it, that's why I keep traveling around and not wish to bound, it also why I prefer to work alone."

As Strongest Exorcist, Dulio position undoubtedly was strong and high. However Dulio is not stupid, he not someone who you could bound but someone who wish to free, he not completely devoted. Add the fact he actually person who possess second strongest Longinus and that give him quite position, it not every years or every time you could find Longinus possessor in orphanage near their location and willing to join Church.

Among millions and billions of Human, only thirteen people who possess them. That was not big feat of numbers, it very small in fact. So of course Archangel Michael himself instantly come when hear the news and taken interest on him

That's why Dulio until now have very much freedom

"I see..." Asia smiled back to Dulio "I grateful you could understand Dulio-san but please don't interrupt someone who talking, it impolite." She lectured lightly and Dulio grinned sheepishly again

"Sorry, hehehe. It bad habit of me."

Asia giggling hearing that, she must say she amused. She about to speak but then notice there vibration on her pocket, noticing it come from her phone she take it out and notice there message from Mittelt

 **#Asia! Come to House! Issei need you! Emergency please!#**

Cold dreaded sensation immediately gnawing on her stomach the moment she read the message, she didn't aware she already stand when read 'need you' part

"Asia?" Dulio called, noticing the widening eyes and paled skin of her in instant. Whatever she read in there it clearly not good news

What should she do? She should call Xenovia now but seeing she spend time with Griselda it won't be wise to disturb her, she need her time but what if Issei-san need her as well?

No... Right now it better if she go alone, she have to be fast. Issei-san in danger!

"D-Dulio-san! I-I have something to take care of. Please tell Xenovia to come at Mittelt-chan place as fast as she could when she done." Asia stammered slightly as she try her best to keep her voice calm

Dulio simply narrowed his eyes hearing that, whatever happen clearly must be quite bad seeing her reaction "Farewell, give my regard to Issei-kun and Mittelt-chan kay?" He not one that pry someone problem, he could ask later seeing she now in hurry

"Hai! Thank you!"

"Your welcome."

* * *

Present

You know the feeling when you forced to sleep in hot and cramped place? The sensation when you awake where you feel your whole body can't move and if you try to move it would feel hurt?

Yeah, that's what I currently felt now

I try my best to move but my whole body was damn hurt! Even trying to open eyes was so heavy! Gugh, this is the first time I feeling like this and it was not pleasant mind you

Though after a moment I could feel my body moved, and as soon my hand move I feel my whole body feel better rather than sore

At that moment I couldn't prevent groan of pain and relieve that escape from my mouth, I heard short gasp after I let the groan. The girls must be worry that I suddenly screaming and collapse

"I...e...an!"

Gugh, who calling me? That one sounds familiar

I open my eyes slowly in order to not make the light hurt it. When I finally open it, I granted by familiar blond haired nun that see me with concern look

"Asia..." My voice was harsh, it dry like someone just spend most time in desert

"Issei-san!" She beamed at me, in instant her face becoming close to me "Issei-san! You finally awake! Thanks God! I was so worried about you!"

The moment I see her face, picture of when I doing that with her flashed once again in my mind and it take everything I have to not let out "EEP!" and jump out from my bed. Unfortunately my face must be red enough as Asia now leaned more forward

"Issei-san? Your face is red, are you-"

"Water!" I asked in dry tone, trying my best to not hide from embarrassment over the image that just cross my mind moment ago

"Ah! R-Right!" Asia immediately pull away from me much to my relief and give me glass of water. She stood on my side and start to help me sit so I could drink "Here, drink it slowly Issei-san."

After gulping the water I let out small gasp, that's feel good. Nothing beat fresh cold water after awaken from fierce battle!

"Thank you Asia... How long I'm out?" I asked as I straightened my position

"Umm..." Asia turned to the clock hearing that before back to me "An hour or so Issei-san..."

One hour? That quite short, if I recall the fight was longer than that

"Mittelt, where is she?" I asked instantly as I recall she yell at me

"Ah! M-Mittelt-chan outside, I-I will call her! She very worry..." Asia said while put troubled look "I-I also worry, Issei-san Magic Circuit and body was so unstable and keep flaring so strong. Then there foreign energy enter it a s well but the strange things that foreign energy feel very familiar to yours! And then your Prana began to fight it, some merge with it -which is strange- then there-"

"Hush!" I cut her immediately "Asia as much I love to see you ranting like that since you cute and have beautiful voice but please don't speak too much to patient that just awake." Seriously, not mean to be rude or things like that but Asia really could be annoying sometime

Still I thought Zelretch will come as well, he must be know what happen to me and come to visit. That old man... He never plan to tell me about this wasn't he? I will need to talk with him after this

"Sorry!" Asia squeaked, her face red no doubt due to embarrassment from my comment

"Its fine, how about your condition? You must be exhausted trying to heal me." I asked back as I recall the memory

"I'm fine too Issei-san." Asia smiled kindly to me "True it quite exhausted but I guess it to be expected. It also cheap prize to save your live Issei-san."

I only stare at her with stony face, now I no longer feel exhausted I could focused back. I notice she quite pale also looks more exhausted as if she just went full training with Zelretch again. Clearly she need rest now

"Asia... Thank you..." I said sincerely while also smiling to her gently

The blond haired nun blinked at me, for moment I see there something strange with her eyes but it quickly gone and she nodded to me

"Your welcome Issei-san..." She replied in same tone like mine

"Asia, why don't you rest now? You look very exhausted." I asked in concern seeing her condition now

"I'm fine Issei-san, I-"

"Please." I cut her, my voice was close to begging "You really could use some rest now, I'm fine already so you can rest."

Asia stare at me again, despite she looks tired but I could tell she seems still persistent. Slowly she nodded to me and give me smile

"I will take rest then, I will call Mittelt-chan too."

"Yeah... Please do that." I replied as my smile back now

Asia nodded before she slowly stand and leave from the room. I only silence and staring at the door, waiting for it burst open and it did as Mittelt entering soon after Asia leave

"Issei!" She shouted, her expression was filled with joy and I could tell she about to lung at me but paused suddenly. Her eyes then narrowed sharply as if she seeing something she doesn't know "You are Issei... Aren't you?" She asked coldly, her fingers twitched in preparation

I only silence as I look back to her. Well, I can't blame her for being suspicious, she must be aware something wrong with me and asked to Zelretch. That's why she confront me in first place about my strange behavior

And now she acting like this, how did I going to assure her I'm not Hyoudou?

"Of course I am!" I admitted "Though... I don't know how to reassure you but I still Issei you knew." I said before I grimaced at her look

"The proof? What proof you could give to me?" She demanded. Ugh, good point

 **[I assure you Fallen Brat, this one is the real Issei Hyoudou.]**

A familiar voice!

"Ddraig?" Mittelt called as she stare at the gauntlet that appear on my arm

 **[I get it you being skeptical at this idiot, but his soul and mine were connected. So I would know if something happen and trust me, this guy still the same idiot.]**

"Oi! I'm not-"

"ISSEI!"

"OMPHF!"

Whatever I going to said to defend myself went away as Mittelt tackle me like a lion that jumped to pounce deer down. Had I normal man I would be knocked back from my bed and fell to floor now

"O-Oi! Mittelt-"

"Its you! Its you! Its you! Its really you! Its really you! Its REALLY you!" She babbled as she press her face to my chest, relief and happiness was very evident on her voice

Hearing that I was completely taken back, I never thought she will react this strong... Then again, I probably going to be like her if I was on her position

"Mittelt..." I called, my tone was firm and soft at same time. It make her paused in her rant and she tilt her face to see me who smile to her "Thank you... Thank you, for stand at my side and make me realize my mistake."

Mittelt eyes widened in small margin as she listening to my words before she sniffed her nose, she pull herself from me, cocking her hand and

HIT!

"GUGH!"

Ram it directly to my stomach

"YOU INSUFFERABLE IDIOTIC MAN! HOW COULD YOU NOT REALIZE SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH YOU IN FIRST PLACE?!"

While I admit her punch usually not that strong to hurt me, but I was on hurt condition and just went through one hell of battle so please don't blame me if I writhing in pain while rolling on bed. This girl really have one hell of punch! She clearly spend her training time very well if she could hurt me like this

"O-On m-my defense!" I gasped out while clutching my stomach "I was so busy this week! Not to mention-"

HIT

"GUGH!"

"That was not good reason!" She yelled at me again, cutting me through while delivering another punch to my jaw. Her face was nothing but pure anger and inwardly I cringed, for some reason I could see certain twin pigtailed prodigy Magus image behind her "You busy yes, we all knew that but that doesn't mean you should act like jerk! You should realize it in beginning!"

I only could let out whimper and nod while clutching my hurt jaw. This girl really violence isn't she? Ugh, for some reason I could understand Hyoudou pain in this aspect, he must be have problem with Mittelt in his life as well

"You just made snide comment about me in your head aren't you?"

Jackpot!

"No! No! Of course no!" I deny it quickly to avoid her wrath, I didn't need to be punched again, not in this condition

The look in Mittelt eyes was enough to make me blanched, she clearly not believe what I said. I about to defense myself again but once again she cut me by hugging me

"I'm worry... I really, really worry you idiot..." She whispered as she tightened her hug

I only could stare at her with bewilderment look, what the hell with this girl? One moment she violence like a bull seeing red cape next she become cat who groom her kitten fur

I will never understand her kin, bloody woman and their affection

"When I see you enter the house... I knew something is wrong, judging by the way you walk and look in your eyes... It make me scared... I.. I thought I lose you... I.. I thought I was-"

This time, it was me who cut her as I embrace her in deep hug

"I know..." I mutter softly "I'm sorry for making you worry like that." I pull her from me and see her face wet, rising one hand, I wipe some tears on her cheek "And I also grateful that you knock some sense to me, had you let me leave from this town..." I paused, for some reason it was so hard to spoke about it. Even I could feel the dull eyes of Hyoudou glaring at me and it make me afraid more "If you let me leave... I... I... I will become HIM." I muttered, my eyes closed as my mind began to walk away

I maybe still going to maintain my moral sense, even if I leave and edit Shizune and my parent memories I sure it won't make me forget my moral... But that was a start... The start where I will end like _HIM_... A man who have fell to despair and see something he shouldn't, something that so horrifying and he had no one to shoulder him, turning him into nothing but puppet that held the Justice with iron fist

"Him?" Mittelt asked, her voice was soft and filled with confusion

I stare at her with unreadable look, slowly I remove myself from her and she now sit on my side "What did Zelretch told you about Class-card?" I asked

"It contain soul, fragment of soul of Heroic Spirit." Mittelt answered "And the card give you not just their power and skill, but their memories, some of their personality and their darkest moment too... And we all knew if you try to put soul into someone else soul it would..." She trailed off and cast worry look to me, I only smile bitterly

"That quite right. Yes, Class-card give us memories of the Heroic Spirit it contain, power, dream, and Zelretch not wrong, it did give us their darkest moment." My mind flashed to EMIYA and Hyoudou when saying this "The card also influence us, our personality change, not completely but enough to make us into different person even it only small."

I paused and I recall about EMIYA in his life, he was a loner in his life. Just like me, I don't know either it because his influence or not but I guess originally I maybe loner person. I mean, I actually don't know to make friend, I'm not good in talk or make conversation -I mostly spend time only with Irina was proof of that, that girl too cheerful sometime-

"Then... What happen to you? Did you fight with Heroic Spirit inside your card?" Mittelt asked

"I wish that what happen to me..." I muttered while flinched at the memory.

"What you face then?" She asked again, her tone surprisingly soft and she sounds like adult despite her voice still quite childish seeing she only fourteen years old Fallen Angel

I only silence, my fist clenched as I feel cold feeling gnawing to my heart. Just remembering his existence even make me afraid

"Me..." I croaked out "I face... Future version of myself..." I finished, my voice was flat and dull

"Your future self?" Mittelt now sounded shock as her eyes widened

" _HE_ not ME!" I snapped to her instantly "I won't become like him! He not me and I will never! Ever become like _HIM!_ "

I knew judging by Mittelt shocked face she never expect me to react this way and I sure I going to regret it later but...

I'm not him... I will never become like him... Becoming someone who so... So... Cold... So blank... So dull and lifeless... Like a puppet... Like someone who kill living being like killing insect and not even once feel remorse

"Issei..." Mittelt calling me broke me out from my thought,I look to her and see nothing but warmth in her eyes "What kind of person he is?" She asked

"He... He worse Mittelt he..." I swallowed "He nothing but a puppet... He had no emotion... He had no meaning, he kill without any remorse, he not even felt pity or sad. He... He had no feeling at all." I mutter the last part with horror "He had no moral, ethics, code, or such things. He not trying to help people or understand them, he not even try to talk or negotiate. He just kill. Plain and simple."

Fighting Hyoudou was nightmare that I wish never had, to see I will end like that make my heart broke... To see I will end to be nothing but doll who discard all his morality...

Mittelt only look at me with strange face, I can't decipher it but for moment I see she seems look so bitter

"You afraid then..." She stated "Afraid that you will become him?"

I about to retort and saying no but I close my mouth in instant when I replay her statement in my head... She's right... She damn right I afraid, heck! Afraid was too light for what I currently experience

I don't want to end like him... Nor I wish to end like EMIYA... But I will... I will face those horror if I keep pursuing my path... I will face things that make them twisted their faces into horror and completely change them...

And it make me afraid... Because at one point I could see myself turned to Hyoudou, I could see myself turned to nothing but puppet that kill people...

What kind of horror that wait for me in future?

"Hey..."

I feel soft hand touch my cheek and I turned to see Mittelt smiled at me

"Its okay... You not him right? You said it yourself you not him, so it will be fine." She said as she give me stern and yet also warm look "Beside, you have me at your side." Then she blushed slightly "I-I mean, there Xenovia and Asia too! W-We won't let you become like that." She added rather quickly before coughed, clearing her throat and looked away

I only could stare at her, she right. I just said it bluntly to Hyoudou moment ago that I won't become like him, and yet I already afraid about the unsure future, something that not yet will happen.

Slowly I let smile adorn my face, it seems I not quite brave as I thought but... Well at least I didn't need to worry about it anymore, I have people and friends on my side so it will be fine.

I'm sure of that...

"Thank you..." It come out from my mouth first "Mittelt... Thank you so much... You... You don't have any idea how..." I paused and try to calm myself, can't cry now, it would be uncool "Thank you for your word." I said when I able to calm myself, flashing smile and grin to her

Mittelt face was turned to full red, she sputtered for moment before let out grunt and turned away "D-Don't get wrong idea! I-I mean you have to take responsibility after picking me up! And I don't want you turned to different person! You will abandon me and not taking your responsibility!" She stated while let out 'Humph!'

I blinked at her, to be honest I don't understand what she said. What with her personality? She just turned 180°! Though I found it cute, tsundere really have their moment aren't they?

"Maa." I pat her head and she let out soft groan "You really cute one aren't you?" I chuckled as I ruffled her hair

Of course she swat it away

"D-Don't treat me like brat!" Mittelt yelled, she sounds petulant for some reason "I'm the one who knock you some sense! You better start to treat me like adult!"

"And exactly how I should act? Please give me example."

At my challenge Mittelt let out growl, she glaring at me and without word she lunged, yes lunged, like an animal and pounce me down

"Let me show you how adult I-"

Whatever she said was being cut off as the door suddenly blasted open by certain blue haired girl who holding pair of Black Keys I create for her if she lost her weapon

"My Lord! I heard from Asia that something happen to-YOU!" Xenovia pointed to Mittelt who now above me and her eyes was anything but pleased "Little cur! How dare you take advantage of Issei-sama!"

I only could sweatdropped hearing that, certainly our position was not best. But thinking Mittelt who obviously more petite and small than me trying to take advantage of me was...

Something clearly wrong with that one...

"W-Wha?! How dare you accuse me like that! I'm not taking advantage over him!"

"And pray what you did now wench?! You knew Issei-sama too kind to reject you so you trying to abuse his kindness!"

"Kind?! KIND?! This man is sly fox you big breasted moron!"

Now that's hurt, I maybe could be manipulative but I still have moral ya know?

I only could sighed as Mittelt and Xenovia start to banter to each other, this was almost daily routine seeing them and I'm not in mood to step in. Not to mention I need to use toilet

Slowly I stand and slip myself out from them with intent to go to toilet, I really need to take leak now. As I step out from the room, I slowly close it and pray silently the room would be still intact when I return, God knew those two could become more violence

"Well, well. Waking up lover boy?"

I freeze on my step when heard familiar voice, turning around I see familiar old vampire grinning like idiot while sitting on sofa

"Yo!" Zelrecth greeted me

Durandal, Ascalon and seven Excalibur Fragments already hover in the air the moment he say that

"Wow! Wow! Easy there Hero!" Zelretch stated, he sound still nonchalant save for hand that raised in 'hold on' manner

"Zelretch, you have few seconds to explain why you did not tell me about this card side effect and I swear if you said because you wish to troll me I will throw Durandal to you."

I don't care even if this house will be damaged, if he really did that for amusement then it clearly crossing the line already!

Zelretch rubbed his beard and he looks solemn "Well, 40% of it was because I wish to troll you."

Durandal flew to him the moment he spoke that, the way it launched was fast, straight and clean like bullet. I really shoot it with intent to kill him

But when the sword just few inches from him, it vanish

Yes, vanish, disappear. It as if the sword was never exist in first place

"Space Manipulation?" I muttered out, that was the only thing I could think. There no way he could destroy it seeing Durandal was very durable

"Close..." Zelretch grinned "Space and Time Manipulation to be exact." He stated with amusement on his voice and I frowned

No matter how I dislike it this man clearly strong as hell, with Second Magic Kaleidoscope on his side there no way in hell I could kill him that easy. I launched all my swords to him but just when I about to did that I realize they all already vanish as well make my eyes widened

"You still hundreds years too young to exorcise me brat!" Zelretch snorted loudly while putting cocky smirk as he cross his leg like he own the World

I hate this guy... I really am...

"Now go to toilet and clean yourself, after that I will tell you why I didn't tell you in first place."

I really tempted to demand it now while rain down another wave of Holy Swords to him, but I know it would be useless and wasting time. Not to mention I really, _really_ need to take leak now

So I only grumbled while entering the bathroom, I swear one day I going to shove Durandal to his ass

* * *

It was thirty minutes later I finished to clean myself. Currently I found myself sitting with Zelretch on some cafetaria near our place, he requested to talk alone with me

"Mind to repeat that again?" I asked, not believing what he just said

"You can't blabber out what you face to other Heroes Reincarnation." He said to me, his tone rarely solemn

Heroes Reincarnation, that was what Zelretch decide to call us, Human who have Class-card planted inside them. We are no longer normal Human, the Class-card boost our power and remove all limiter we have. And while true device detector or such things still classified us as. Human but our strength and endurance is not

Strange name if you ask me, I mean, "Heroes Reincarnation"? And again, the one that created them was not normal in first place. I guess until I found proper title for us I will set with Heroes Reincarnation

"And why I can't?" I asked, I did not bother to hide my frown. If I told Asia and Xenovia they probably going to have idea what they will face and it will help

"Issei, every Class-card side effect was different. Class-card inside people that planted with it will response to their deepest feeling, the effect was random. Some card maybe going to change the vassal personality brutally, turned him/her into them. Some maybe going to support them instead

"If you told Asia or Xenovia it will make them paranoid and their feelings could influence their Heroic Spirit. The one that support them could take it as offensive sign and instead helping them it will turn against them and the one who dislike them could try to fastened the fusion progress with every way they can and the result would be like you."

I blanched at the last part, what happen to me actually abnormal. According to Zelretch due to try manifesting Reality Marble forcefully, it disrupt the fusion process. Where originally I supposed to face Hyoudou five years later it fastened to now, make me more difficult to face him seeing I still... Have not much experience

"Okay then..." I grunted out "No telling them about it." As much I don't like it but not telling them was wise decision

Zelretch grinned to me and he stand from his seat "Well, I guess that's all I want to say. Now Boy, it better if you concentrate about your future."

"Wait! I still-"

Before I could ask anything the man vanish, and like he banish my swords, there no any pulse of power, force or anything. He just simply vanish as if he wasn't there in first place

At that time too, I finally notice that he was casting Boundary Field the moment we sit and ordering something, it was small and simple Boundary Field that made people not paying attention to us, it as if they not aware we were there in first place

I only sighed, I really hate that man

"Sekiryuutei?"

A familiar voice!

I turned when someone saying Ddraig title, instantly I face to face with familiar girl from Pendragon House, the one that in fact quite similar with Saber

"Mordred-san?"

Wearing unzipped red leather jacket and reveal black tank top beneath it, short blue jeans that only cover half of her thighs and black boots, was Mordred Pendragon. Right now I actually still have some problem seeing her, she look so much like Arturia but her outfit and behavior was

"Yo!" She greeted normally, rising one hand even in polite manner. She seems not bad like I thought "The hell you doing here?"

... I take it back, this girl really punk, her outfit clearly fit her. Add the fact she almost have Saber fact and talking like that...

"What you think Mordred-san? I'm training." I answered with shrug

She blinked at my answer, then she began to look around before turn back to me "In here? Public place? What you train? And call me Mordred, not one for formality."

"How to clad in people without gathering attention."

Mordred staring at me, obviously she seems not amused at my answer. However to my shock, she put thoughtful face as if considering it

"Like the one in Spy Movie huh?" She asked and I nodded. I don't know she decide to play along or really idiot "But you not wearing strange outfit!"

"The best spy is when you not look like one." I stated and she let out hum

"If you say it like that I guess you right." Mordred murmured

Then without warning, she take seat in front of me and sit as well. She began to look around like animal that placed in fishy area

"So... Who we spying?" We?! "A Devil? Fallen Angel? Or some kind of dark creature?!" She asked in hushed tone "I'm bored lately so I won't mind hunting down few pest."

It was decided that she not acting, she absolutely buying what I said and even miss the sarcasm, which mean she an idiot.

Bloody Hell, this girl really something isn't she?

I about to tell him that I'm lying, however before I could do that. She continue to speak

"You spying that one right?" Mordred threw glance to certain direction "That woman try to hide it but clearly he suspicious!" She whispered

I held back sigh, decide to humor her I turned to the person she glanced. It was woman, she appear to be around twenties, have long black raven hair that flow down to her back, she wearing casual attire while eating her parfait. She chatting with some brown haired man who wearing clean outfit

I about to said nothing special but then I notice there indeed something abnormal about her. It caught by me, barely even, had my eyesight not very good I will miss it

There abnormal bulge on her rear, no seriously it not kind like illness but it like... Organ?

...

...

...

...

No... Nope... There no way, it just coincidence, nothing strange.

* * *

Thirty minutes later

"I should knew..." I muttered as I jumped, avoiding strike that aimed to cut my body. Flipping in air, I trace Scarlet Welsh Bow on my arm already and create Black Keys then pull it on string and take aim

Standing away from me was... Disgusting creature, a stray Devil. It have face of woman, the woman that Mordred accidentally point. Her beautiful face now had morphed in grotesque manner, her jaw split open into two, revealing sharps fang with slimy long tongue. Her human form body now had change into mixture of giant flea and dog with eight or ten rapier scythe limbs dancing around her figure

"I'm going to kill you! How dare you steal my prey!" She snarled angrily

I held back sigh, why the heck I bother trying to deny it? I should knew my Luck would be this bad. What kind of poor guy who ran to Stray Devil when he go to cafetaria with intent to relax and creating plan for his future?

"Oh shut up ugly hag!" Mordred yelled, she stand quite far from me, on her hand was sword I give to her. It was simply D ranked two handed sword that possess similar ability like Excalibur Rapidly, she ask me to give her weapon when we stalking the Devil.

Hey! I able to spell those trashy sword with right now!

Mordred make move after she shouted, she was fast undoubtedly. Even her speed enhanced by the sword she held but her speed level was beyond normal, it even surpass Kiba or Kalawarner

The Stray Devil merely hissed before glob of green sickly slime spew out from her mouth, Mordred easily dodge it and letting the liquid splat to the ground and dissolving it instantly with sick hiss, indicating it was high level acid

With swift, Mordred already near to the creature with sword drawn. However the creature apparently not that foolish as one of her sharp limb already there the moment Mordred moving

Then Mordred _twisted_

The attack was close, it was clear this Stray Devil level was different from the last one I face, this one is professional, a killer who had kill something strong, just by the way she caught Mordred movement and counter it was enough to tell this creature dangerous.

And yet, that perfect counter, perfect strike that would shred Mordred apart into two missed

Somehow, Mordred in last second twist her body, the point her body bended was not to level of unnatural but what make me surprise was she fast and quick enough to response to that perfect strike.

Then she counter it back, three strikes, fast, swift and clean. The three slash was performed almost at same time, the difference between them even must be less than one second, it was beautiful sight to any sword wielder eyes seeing the attack performed in perfect manner

The first strike cut the limb of the creature with clean, like hot knife that meet butter. The second strike slicing another limb that try to strike her and the last one slice large part of the creature body

The Stray Devil howled, it was mixed between pain and rage as she see her limbs sliced and her body wounded. She move her other limbs, this time she not even holding back as she draw all of her sharp limbs down to Mordred with intent to skewering the woman

Mordred only grinned, her grin was savage like a beast that accept the challenge. Then to my shock, instead dodging the attack she block them

The sight was actually quite comical seeing the little girl standing against massive five meters tall hybrid of bug and dog while blocking the rain of strike that delivered. It was utterly impossible, for Human to openly block strike from creature like that and not even looks bothered!

She deflect all the attack, to her right, to her left, to above her and below her while her legs barely moved. She seems have hard time but clearly not hard enough, it as if she doing daily exercise, add the fact the whole time she was grinning

This woman... She strong...

"You bastard little insect!" She spat, if it not pot calling kettle black I don't know what else to say "I will kill you!" She was snarled and screaming, giant demonic magic circle formed on her mouth, I could feel the power inside it even going to destroy large portion of Kuoh Academy

Like I thought, this one is not ordinary stray

But before that powerful beam could be spew out by her, she let out shriek of pain, cutting her loose from her focus and the attack canceled. She look down to her body, to where the pain source come from and had her eyes widened

Six Black Keys was embedded to her body, the sword that create to kill evil and dark creature let out black smoke when touched her abdomen

"Mordred, pull back!" I bellowed, I shoot several Black Keys to the limbs that attacked her, the projectiles was helping Mordred as they knock away the sharp limbs. Mordred did as I asked and I no longer hesitate, the moment she jump back, I release the sword that I held on my bow

It wasn't normal sword mind you, it was Excalibur Destruction, however I alter and reforge it, I make that sword unstable so when it strike something it explode

BOOOOOOM!

Needless to say, she instantly death, not even her ash remain, followed by deep twenty diameter crater in place where she stand before

"*whistle* That was one hell of attack." Mordred whistled at my side as she rest her sword on her shoulder

"I could create stronger." I stated in proud manner, a little boasting was fine right? Fufufu

"Of course you are!" Mordred snorted "I expect no less from someone who beat Kokabiel of Grigori. Here." She toss me the sword I create for her "Not bad sword, how did you create it? Was it Sacred Gear?"

"That was secret Mordred." I said simply as I dismiss my bow "You are very skilled, as expected from descendant of Mordred Pendragon."

It seems bad choice of compliment as I see her body stiffened for moment before relaxing. Sensitive topic huh? Her stiff quickly gone though, replaced by sharp toothy grin

"If there one thing I proud of, I'm the best among my peers!" She stated while puffing her chest in proud manner "Heck! I dare to said I could win against anyone in one on one battle at my peers!"

She not lying, it maybe could come as boast or bluff but I could tell it was the truth. She clearly knew and believe that she was without doubt the best among her people, and after seeing her display of power, speed and reflex. That was not surprise

This girl... She even surpassing Jeanne in term of sword skills... She without doubt very strong

"Anyway, is this thing normal to you?" She asked, changing the topic "I mean, spying Stray Devil and hunt them down." She added when see my questioning look

Spying? More like run to them actually...

"Yeah... It normal..." I said with sigh and she grinned

"Lucky you, you would never bored." Mordred replied, she even giving me playful elbow hit. This woman seems too friendly, no?

"Well, what do you say? A Hero life never boring."

She let out another snort at that, it was only for moment but I swear I see there bitterness in her blue eyes. What with her? Does I miss something or what?

"You okay?" I asked to her who blinked at me "You kinda look down, does the fight not satisfy you?"

"I'm fine! Just have some problem." She replied in strange tone "Anyway, the Pendragon House already have decision for you."

Trying to change topic huh? Well, I guess I could give her privacy at least

"And what the great and almighty Pendragon House had decide for humble me?"

Mordred twitched lips not went unnoticed by me, she clearly found it amusing "Well, the House of Pendragon decide to do nothing with you. I mean, technically the Caliburn you use is your Caliburn. It not belong to them no matter what. Though they curious how you get it but you won't tell us too right?"

Well, that was logical thing to do. The sword was mine and not theirs, so they can't do anything about it

"However, the House of Pendragon offer you to join us if you want. They will adopt your whole family and they will fall under their protection, even if you refuse you did not need to worry, the offer will stay open."

Now that was quite... Expected I guess, someone like me clearly wanted by anyone. Able to pull out Caliburn. And also Sekiryuutei, I sure as hell few people in there already think I'm reincarnation of King Arthur. Now if I pull out Excalibur too, I sure the next one will come would be Head of Pendragon House and kneeling in front of me in instant

"Then, you knew already my answer would be no." I denied instantly

Mordred turned to me, there no surprise in her eyes and she only shrugged "Kay then, I will told them. I guess we won't see each other soon anymore, we leaving from here tomorrow or tonight since you already knew."

"That was fast." I remarked while blinking

"Well, we want to go back as soon as we can. There rumor this city would be not safe and turned to zone war." Mordred said and I feel myself freeze

Not safe? Turned to zone war?

Memory of Misaki lifeless body and Shizune that held in hospital flashed in my mind. The hell she mean by that? Does there something I miss? Maybe I too focused to leave from here rather than focusing to recent update

"What the rumor about?" I asked instantly

Mordred stare at me, her face was simply calm and I could tell she seems deliberating should she tell me or not. After a moment of silence she speak "According to our informant, Bible Faction will held big event in this city."

"Big event?" In here? That was surprise, Kuoh City actually not big place after all andit considering to be part of Japan who had Shinto and Youkai faction inside it

"Yeah..." Mordred give slight nod "Apparently, The Three Faction plan to held meeting in here."

* * *

A meeting... A meeting... A meeting between Fallen Angel, Angel, and Devil

A meeting between creature that kill each other, on each other throat, hate each other, despise each other for God damn knew how long already!

There will be bloodbath...

What the hell they thinking?! What the hell Azazel, Sirzechs and Michael thinking?! Holding meeting out of blue like this?!

While I sure maybe they could talk without killing each other, what about their subordinate?! I sure as hell the moment they laid eyes on each other they already blast spell and attack everywhere!

So many live will loss... So many people will die... So many... Innocent...

That can't happen, I won't allow it! I won't allow that happen!

While thinking this I was on my way to Kuoh Academy, Sona must be know about this. I will get the answer from her, I would use threat if I had to even if I consider her as friend. Life of thousands and many depend on it, this is not time you could hesitate!

"Hyoudou?"

!? Speak of the Devil!

"Sona." I greeted back, it seems the World now supporting me. We meet just when I pass through one alley

The Sitri Heiress have scowl on her face the moment she see me "You not enter school today. Why?"

"I have problem." I lied smoothly "But that's not the point, is it true the Three Faction going to held meeting here?"

Sona eyes widened, she looks taken back and surprised "Don't talk about that in here!" She hissed lowly, her eyes instantly went to surrounding while speaking. Thankfully there no people in here so she focused back to me "Let's talk to my office!"

It only take few minutes for us to walk to nearby Magic Circle and teleporting to her office. As soon we arrive, Sona immediately told me to sit on sofa as she take seat in front of me

"How you knew about the meeting?" Sona asked "And please be serious Hyoudou, this meeting was secret and only planned. The fact someone could find out about this mean it not as private as we thought and I sure you knew what I mean."

She being wary, I knew that. It seems the meeting was real and quite secret as well

"I give you my words that the one told me did not have any ill intent to Bible Faction." I stated simply "My informant was believable but that not the case." I leaned forward slightly and put stern look "Do you know what possibly could happen if Three Faction held meeting?"

"Armageddon? Chaos? War?" Sona replied, her tone was dull before she sighed "Hyoudou I-"

"Call me Issei, we already close enough to be friend."

"... Right, Issei. You not the only one that shocked with this, even majority Devil too, I'm not excluded." She sighed and rub her temple "It was only a plan, the meeting still not confirmed. Depend on how people response, maybe it could be canceled."

I put thoughtful face hearing that, it quite make sense actually. To hold meeting of Three faction won't be easy, each of leader must converse it first with their people about this. It not small matter after all, their leader life was on the line, especially for Angel who dying

But still... It not reassure the dread feeling inside me

"What purpose of this meeting?" I asked

"I don't know." Sona answered "Like I said, the meeting itself was only being planned, the higher probably knew but I'm not. Not even my sister told me about it, this top notch secret that's why I shocked you could knew." She shot me skeptical look in here and I rub my temple in response

"I have my secret Sona, but I guess I could tell you more so your kin could be more cautious." I said as I stare at her "It come from one of the guests that visit me."

Sona violet eyes narrowed at that, she not look satisfied "That was not enough..."

"It more than enough." I shot back dryly and its true, she could track down people that visit me. It will be hard but it not impossible seeing she and Rias the owner of this City, then afterward she only need to pick the most suspicious one

Sona shift her glasses up, make her eyes seems gleam for moment and give me stern look for moment before. She sighed "Anyway, did you know this morning Mittelt looking for you?"

"Yeah, I know. Not need to worry about that I just..." I close my eyes and let out sigh "I have problem, big one. You know the woman I often spend time with? Misaki Akamatsu?"

Sona give nod at me "I know, you spend time with her adopted daughter as well. What about it?"

I'm not surprise Sona knew about that, she said she had check and do surveillance about me the moment I enter Kuoh Academy -which mean one year- after all.

"She..." Image of Misaki corpse flashed once again in my mind and I feel my throat dry "She dead..." Sona eyes widened was the only proof I need she shocked as well "Accident happen, you know gas leak last night in shop district? It got her..."

I trailed off as I feel my throat dead. I try to utter word, any word but nothing come out from my mouth. I feel like something choked me, suffocating me like I just drown to deep sea

God... Misaki-nee... She was kind person, innocent and woman who willing to help other... To think... She still young... She not even reach age thirty, still not married and I never seen her in relationship with someone...

 _ **"Issei-kun, please take care of Shizune until I'm back okay?"**_

That was what she always said when she go to work and leave Shizune with me... Misaki-nee... You idiot... Leaving her like that, what should I do with her? No matter what we all knew she prefer you than me, even if she have to separated from me but as long she stay with you...

"Issei?"

I feel soft thing touch my cheeks and I stiffened, rising my sight I see Sona leaned to me, she look sad and concern as she caress my cheek

"Hey... Its okay..." She mutter softly "I maybe don't understand your sadness now but I sure Misaki-san don't want you to be sad like this for her."

I only stare at her with bitter face, I could feel my eyes began to blur due to tears that threatened to merge out. Closing my eyes to wipe it, I take Sona hand and give dry chuckle

"Yeah I knew... But it still doesn't make me feel better..."

"Well sorry then." Sona flash me bitter smile "I'm not good at comforting people, being Devil and thing like that. Though Rias was better than me in that aspect seeing most of her peerage have problem.."

"Never expect you to." I shrugged as I release her hand

"Well sorry for trying to helping then." Sona remarked snidely as she shot me nast glare make me snorted. I leaned my face forward and touch my forehead to hers

"E-Eh? Issei?-"

"Thank you..." I whispered softly as I close my eyes and rest my temple to her "Though you doing bad job but it worked at least."

I could heard Sona breath stiffened, for moment I can tell she stop breathing before it resumed "Y-Your welcome..." She stammered

Hearing that I smiled slightly before pull back my face, when I open my eyes I see Sona face was red and her violet eyes narrowed to other direction

"Sona? You blushing." I stated

"I-I'm not!" Sona denied as she glared at me, though it only for moment before she turned away again

"Really? Then what you call someone who have red face? Boiling crab?"

The twich on her eyebrow was enough to make me feel better as she pull back and stand properly while glaring at me

"You are moron, go to Hell."

"Sorry Sona, not on first date. Though I flattered you invite me like that."

I let out bark of laugh when see her face become redder and she began to sputter in embarrassment. Ah, teasing someone like her really fun, EMIYA must be have lot of fun when teasing Saber in his live

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The door knocked stopping our conversation. Sona shot one last glare to me before she clear her throat, brush her cloth clean and stand properly like elegant Student Council President

"Come in." She called

The wood groaned as the door opened, revealing familiar buxom long red haired and raven haired Devil who clad in their academy outfit

"Issei-san you here? What a surprise." Rias said in small surprise tone as her eyes fell to me

"Yeah, I have small business with Sona here." I replied while make gesture with one hand

"Ara? Business?" Akeno asked, her eyes drifted to Sona and me before she let out smal 'ufufu' in creepy manner "Does Ice Queen of Kuoh need warmth of Lone Tiger fur?" She asked in seductive manner "There rumor about you two doing _IT_ in janitor closet you know?"

At that Sona and my face adorned by small pink hue. Apparently someone seems caught our voice when Sona drag me to closet to hide from Serafall during Class Visit. And from there, a rumor of Sona and I in relationship and have affair in closet began to spread!

If there one thing I hate the most about Kuoh Academy is this school filled with people who love to gossip, and the people who spread them also always add extra spice on the rumor!

The rumor of Sona and I have affair now already turned to rumor where she and I actually fiancé and we engaged for long time! There even rumor where Sona never punish me when I always almost late because she afraid I will _punish_ her later

How the hell hiding in closet together turned into the last one I had no idea. And trust me, when I found the person who start that one I will strip him/her then hang him/her in middle of school!

"You know that only baseless rumor Himejima-san." I commented while repressing the blush on my face back

Akeno merely put smiley face and tilt her head slightly "Really? Oh dear, what a shame. And here I wish I could join, I'm naughty girl after all."

I clearly don't know how to response that one so I only put dull expression while turning back to Sona who rubbing her temple

"Why you come here Rias?" She decided to the point, maybe she already have enough headache for today

"Well, I actually come here to ask for help about something." Rias then glanced at me "And there Issei-san too in here, maybe I could use some of your help too?" She asked

"Me?" I pointed to myself, a help? Well I guess it fine, at least this time she asking instead try to manipulate me "Depend about what? I will gladly help if I could."

Rias beamed at that, she clearly very happy at my answer "Well, few days ago you talk to me about my... Problem." She seems unease for moment before continuing "I decide to start it as soon as possible and I need to help one of my peerage but..."

"Oh boy..." Sona who listening let out sigh of concern and irritation, her shoulder slumped slightly "It about Gasper isn't it?" She asked and at Rias nod she pinch bridge of her nose "Great..." She said in tone that clearly she not mean it

"Gasper?" I asked

"One of her Peerage..." Sona answered "You never see him because he not here, he was sealed since he can't control his power, it endanger people around him."

Now... This clearly interesting, someone who strong enough so he have to be sealed huh?

"And I shamefully admit." Rias sighed in resignation "I'm lacking in skills to control him, that's why he sealed." She admitted with shame and regret on her tone "That's why I need Sona help here but I afraid it won't be enoughn however seeing you willing to help too then I think it won't be problem!" She said happily

"Well..." I glanced to Sona who glanced back at me, she seems agree and waiting for me to response back. "I'm busy tonight, there something I need to set perhaps tomorrow night?"

"Deal!" Rias agreed instantly "How about tomorrow at 10:00PM?"

"Okay." I nodded to her. My mind instantly went to what I should do in this night, telling the news about Misaki to Aika and also ask Asia to heal Shizune

The funeral perhaps will be held after Shizune heal... Two or few more days perhaps... *sigh* I really need to made plan for future as soon as possible

But the most important things now was Shizune, then I will tell my parent about my status... Yeah, that was the best things to do

* * *

 **This it for this chapter, nothing much happen since we mostly focused on other people. In here we have Xenovia who talking with Griselda about her resignation**

 **We also see Mordred who talking with Issei and show how skilled is she, yes. Mordred undoubtedly strong, this chapter show she capable to go toe on toe with High-class Stray Devil strength while using skill and also her own strength at same time!**

 **There SonaxIssei moment too for you all who always yell about it, *chuckle* romance was not my thing actually but I always enjoy writing it. So I open to everyone who wish to give me some... Inspiration when we began the romance part!**

 **And yes! Meeting of three faction! We finally enter it! You all can expect it will come out different from the canon seeing Devil, Fallen Angel and everyone in here was more hostile to each other**

 **For you all who asked what Xenovia and Asia card and wish they will act, in this chapter and lately I already give clue what their Class-card. I sure few of you already knew it and they will fight later in Meeting of Three Faction! Hahahaha just wait till so!**

 **And Gasper! The boy finally make appearance in next chapter! Gasper fan gather around for your favorite shota Dhampir will come in next chapter! Hahahaha!**

 **There nothing much to say in this chapter so this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	26. Days before the Meeting

**Chapter 25. Days before the Meeting**

* * *

It was the next day after I visit Sona and ask about the meeting. When I going home the Church contact me and said that they had made their decision and they also wish to meet me as soon as possible

So in next morning, right now, I agree to meet them. I already ask permission from Sona and she allow it. So here I am now, finishing some food I make to welcome the Church

"Ah! Issei-kun! Your food smell good as always!" Dulio said happily as he take seat and grinning at me while I place set of cookies in front of him

I only give him strained smile, as much I love people praise my food but the way Dulio express it was bordering to creepy. Still, this guy had travel from far away just to eat at my place so I have to be polite at least

"I bake more for you actually Dulio-san so you could pack it home. So feel free to eat." I replied as I remove my apron and take seat as well

Dulio hearing that grinned and give me look that filled with joy "Ah! You really kind man Issei-kun! Please call me Dulio! You had done so much thing for me!"

"I only making you food." I said dryly and he nodded

"Yes you are!" Dulio replied, his tone was stern and his face also slight serious as if I just save his life. Apparently he didn't notice my sarcasm or try to ignore it, and if you ask me I think it was the latter. He take bite to the cookie then let out pleasant sound, then he give me smile, a handsome and charming smile and would make woman melt

It make me want to puke

"Issei-kun, I love you with all of my heart. Let's get marr-"

THWACK!

Whatever he going to say was turned to yelp as Griselda smacked his head with irritated expression, apparently she found his antic annoying enough much to my appreciation

"Ignore him Hyoudou-san." Griselda said to me while shooting glare to Dulio who rubbing the lump on his head painfully "We appreciate the food you serve and give to us, but as you see we in hurry, the Church apparently call us for emergency meeting. And they decide to agree with your demand." She stated as she pull out something from her then place it in table for me

I spare glance to it, it was a cross. It color was blue mixed with silver metalic, making it looks like an glass of blue ice. In middle of it was emerald green colored jewel that seems shine in dark, this cross was crafted so beautiful even I found it was forged with very good

And coming from me who had very good Structural Grasp and EMIYA memories, that was mean something

"This cross is not ordinary." Griselda said, obviously you could tell just by looking at it "It was given only to few members of Church, Dulio here has one." I turned to Dulio who pull the same cross from his pocket and show it to me, then I turn back to Griselda "That was a symbol, a special badge that given to people of Church that could travel free in our area. If you show it to our people they will notice it, ask to them that you wish to talk with the one who lead in charge and tell your name to them. The Church will recognize it in instant

"That would answer the second demand you wish, you will have your own freedom when you hunting and when you crossed path with us, we will give you chance to speak and negotiated to us instead jumping to conclusion."

I stare at the cross in table, I didn't need to ask how it would work and what about if this fake. This cross was made by something that Church only possess, it also couldn't be touched by dark creature due to it nature as holy artifact

"And the last, about the money. We could transfer it to your bank account but I doubt you have it so..." Griselda then pull one luggage then place it on table and make gesture for me to open it

I cast Structural Grasp on it first, ensuring does there trap or such thing in there and I found none. In fact what I found was something surprised. This was enhanced bag, a luggage that nearly bottomless and filled with money, very, very much money. Fresh nine billion US Dollar was inside this luggage

But still, I can't have them know that I knew this luggage with single glance. So I decide to humor her and open the luggage and see the fresh money

"I give my word as someone who devoted to God that this money was not fake and clean nine billion USA dollar." Griselda swear as she look into me with serious eyes

"I believe in you." I responded, my tone was sincere and I see Griselda smiled at that

"And this..." She pull out some parchment and give it to me "Is the Geis Scroll we prepared, since you already name your terms surely you won't mind if it us who made the Geis?"

I stare at the parchment, truthfully I did not mind. In fact it save me from problem making it. I read the term and make sure there nothing would made my position threatened, this one even have to be signed with blood. Heh, what could you say? To think Church would able made something that so pagan like this

I bite tips of my thumb, drawing blood by doing that and began to sign the contract. After that I hand it back to her and she took it

"Well, since you already give my demand then I will give yours." I said as I pull three long luggage that I placed behind sofa before the meeting and put it in table "Excalibur Nightmare, Excalibur Blessing and Excalibur Transparency. Check it first if you found flaw on it."

She did, she pull out the sword, eyeing every part of it like it some kind of doll and also try few swings to ensure the sword was real. After a moment she seems satisfied with it as she place it back into the sealed luggage and smiled at me

"Well, I guess we done then Hyoudou-san." Griselda said to me while smiling beautifully

"Yes, we done. Thank you, it was nice to make business with you." I replied with small smile too and I see Griselda smile dimmed slightly

"I really want to say 'same with us' but we know the truth wasn't." She stated dryly and I snorted, it seems the second demand actually give her quite headache "Anyway, since we done we will take our leave. There urgent matter in our base, Dulio and I was called for it."

Urgent matter huh? For some reason I sure it must be connected with the meeting that planned to be held. Does the Church already give their answer?

"I see... Well, take care then and I hope you have safe journey." I smiled politely to them "Oh, here the extra cookies. You could bring it back Dulio-san." I said as I hand him three box full of cookies, I made it last night quite much for him seeing he eat almost like Koneko and that was mean something seeing Dulio is Human

"Ah! Thank you Issei-kun!" Dulio chirped happily as he take the box while smiling like there no tomorrow "You really good guy! Hey, why don't you come with us? I sure everyone will-"

"We were in hurry Dulio." Griselda cut him and he pouted a bit at that. God, these two really something aren't they? "Hyoudou-san please take care your companion well okay? Especially the tomboy one." She said softly to me

I give her genuine smile. Since Xenovia and Asia not returning with them, it mean they would be labeled as 'Stray'. Even now they already are, that's the reason why they not here. Technically they supposed to be already leave and after Griselda went back there no doubt there will be hunter party assembled for them seeing Xenovia is the wielder of Durandal, something that rare

Griselda trying to protect them, giving them much time so they could prepared. This woman really one of kind isn't she?

"I will... I swear with my life." I replied and her smile become genuine as well

"Thank you..." She utter softly before she glanced at Dulio and give gesture to him

"Bye bye Issei-kun! I may be going to visit you later though sometime to get more food!" He said while wiggling his eyebrow and grinning to me

"Just make sure you not come in bad situation Dulio-san." I chuckled to him and he also let out small laugh

"Farewell... We will take our leave, see you next time Hyoudou-san." Griselda said as she walk to the door, followed by Dulio

I decide to walk them to the exist door, then watched as both of them leave. Well, that sealed my business with Church for now I guess, though I better prepared to meet one of them soon seeing they will come here to check whereabouts Xenovia and Asia flee

 **[Do you have anything to do after this Brat?]**

Ddraig? Err, no I guess... Why?

 **[... Good, since you had nothing to do then we better start talking. I have something to show to you... Go to your room and take a look to mirror...]**

I narrowed my eyes inwardly but follow it, closing the door I went to my room in here and stand in front of mirror like he told

 **[Summon your Boosted Gear...]**

I did

However to my shock and surprise, the familiar red draconic gauntlet not appear on my right hand. My hand still there, bare and like normal! What happen?! Where it go?!

 **[... Open your shirt...]**

Seeing right now I still confused, I decide to follow his order and ask question later. I lift up my shirt and stare at the reflection of me in mirror and-

"What the hell?!" I blurted out in shock

Scale... There scale on my body... A fricking scale! The one that you see in reptile kind! On both of shoulders, both sides of neck, they stretched to my upper arm! The scale color was slight red, almost like Boosted Gear gauntlet color

And in middle of my chest there gem, a fucking gem! A green emerald gem that usually latched to Boosted Gear

 **[So it really succeed huh?]** Ddraig sounds amused and proud from my mind

What did you do?!

 **[Well... As you can see, your fighting stance actually not proficient with gauntlet. So I decide to give small... Alteration...]**

Small alteration?

 **[Instead giving you gauntlet, I give you scale. I give you something that useful for your fighting style. It hard to alter it but yeah... It seems success.]**

I stare at the scale that cover few parts of my body with astonishment. Rising my fingers I rub it and to my surprise, it not hard but it was like normal skin

 **[It not as strong as Balance Breaker, but bullet and normal flame won't even stung you. Heck! A lesser sword will break when hit you!]** Ddraig remarked proudly **[And you get minor regeneration as well even if you not active the Gear, not instant heal but at least you heal faster than normal, maybe... Four times faster than normal.]**

Scale body that able to withstand flame and bullet, then followed by regeneration... Wow... Just... Wow... Ddraig, how you did this?! I mean, this is amazing!

 **[Well... Sacred Gear actually something that connected to your soul. The moment you born, it was latched to yours. However your Class-card, split them. The card slip itself between those two and formed a... Let just say something like bridge. It connected to Sacred Gear and soul at same time, that's why you see me in your Reality Marble and have that red colored grass fields and green sun.**

 **[The truth I was already on your place before that Man there, I was trying to figure out maybe I could alter Boosted Gear into sub-species rather than have gauntlet form for you. You remember your fight with him? When you use Balance Breaker.]**

I recall the fight with Hyoudou few days ago. For moment I didn't get it what Ddraig trying to said but I finally get it as I remember there something amiss with it, it was when I use Balance Breaker

 **[Exactly, your Balance Breaker should make you able to [Boost] yourself without waiting ten seconds, and yet it does. However that was failure experiment.]** Ddraig sighed in my mind and he seems disappointed **[Fortunately, right now I already fix it. While true you still need wait ten seconds to use [Boost] but that only if you strengthen yourself, you not need to wait ten seconds to transfer [Boost] to your weapons.]**

That was... Bad and good at same time... While its true in this state I get full defense but when entering Balance Breaker I need to buy time to strengthen myself. And while I actually not fans of using **[Boost]** but it could be necessary sometime

 **[Yes, you would need it. If we meet host of White One he will destroy you.] Ddraig told me grimly [He could divide your power continuously while you need ten seconds to [Boost] yourself.]**

White One... Ah, Albion huh?

To be honest I never think about host of Hakuryūkou until now. And now I think about it, when we meet what we should do? I mean, I don't think I want to fight him if not necessary.

 **[WE will fight him!]** Ddraig barked suddenly, make me winced at the sudden booming voice [I don't care about other thing, that white scaled alligator has mock me long enough! It was because of him I got sealed in first place!]

I narrowed my eyes at sudden shift personality in Ddraig, to be honest I admit it surprise me. I never thought Ddraig would hate Albion so much, and for reason I also feel slight dislike when thinking about the white Dragon

This bore investigation, but I could think it later. Now I have something else to think

Ddraig, can you change Boosted Gear to original form?

 **[I could... But it will take a day to do that. Why? You don't want this form?]**

No... I just asking, for now I will settle in this form. It just, the prize was too much. Like you said, who know I may need multiple **[Boost]** in short time?

 **[Hmmm... I will look into it further, perhaps I could made the armor more thin so you could have multiple [Boost] ability back.]**

Please do, I mean this state was good and all but the drawback I guess was too much. For now just reset the setting to normal gauntlet, currently I'm still fine fighting with it

I heard Ddraig grumble 'Yes' before went back to my deep of my consciousness. Seeing our conversation done I de-summon Boosted Gear and turned my skin back to normal, after that I stare at the clock and find it still morning

I don't have anything to do for now, Mittelt, Asia and Xenovia went training so they could prepare themselves in case if something happen soon due to planned meeting between Three Faction

Perhaps I also need to train, I still not use the bracelet that Azazel give to me. Yeah, maybe now is good time. Nodded to myself I began to change my outfit and prepare to go to train with the girls

* * *

Same day, Kuoh Academy, 09:30PM

"Let me make this clear, you seal a fourteen years old Dhampir, isolating him in small place, provide him nothing but only technology, and only visit him once a while?"

At my blunt, deadpan and mixed with disbelief tone Rias had decency to grimaced and also blushed, no doubt because embarrassment and shame

I held back growl, actually I don't know what I should do. On one hand I really tempted to summon Tora Shinai and start to beat her up until she turned to sobbing girl but on other hand she is girl, a girl. Despite how she appear she only teenager, not a mature person, not to mention she spoiled to the rot by her family. Unlike me who have watch the entire of EMIYA live and facing hardcore, this girl already have everything she wish for

So I can't just openly blame her seeing what she did, she like a girl that given gift that shouldn't she have in first place.

Right now, we were in underground. Who know there secret basement under Kuoh Academy? I, myself actually surprise to found one hidden below in Old House where Rias group usually gather. At first this Gasper kid actually sealed in abandoned building that surrounded by the woods in Kuoh Academy but it moved away for some reason -and thanks for that this Gasper kid not blown away when I destroy the whole academy during my battle with Kokabiel-

But still... To seal a kid in dark ground and isolated him... It was good thing Rias actually willing to change, it seems facing Kokabiel truly open her eyes, same could be occur to Sona as well. She no longer focused to school fully, she more often spend time train her peerage and study about magic, Serafall told me about this personally when she message me

"I know what I did wrong! But I truly can't control his power and it endanger everyone!" Rias tried to defend herself as she mumbling in low tone

"Does it ever occur to you that you could ask your brother?" I asked while narrowing my eyes "I mean your brother are Maou, the Lucifer himself! What use of him if you not ask help from him?"

Rias stare at me with strange expression, she bit her lip that quiver a little and seems wish to say something to me but she didn't. Instead, she turned around and began to walking while lowering her head

I only could stare at her with frown seeing this but not made any attempt to press further. Sighing, I shook my head slightly. I actually knew why she didn't, why she not ask help from Sirzechs

The Lucifer himself has told me about it, Rias was prideful. Too prideful for her own good, she doesn't wish to become her brother shadow and depend on him. Add the fact she also don't wish someone else to cuddling her peerage...

I briefly spare glance to Sona who only stare at Rias, I sure she see I glance at her but she refuse to meet mine. It because she also same like Rias, she doesn't wish to become Serafall shadow, she also have her pride that won't allow her to ask help from her

Between Rias and Sona, the latter was more prideful while the first more greedy. The fact that Sona said she willing to let Rias recruit me first due to knowing she have problem was proof of that.

Despite those two actually only a girl, at same time they also creature of sin. They have their dark personality that surpass normal line and could be even said bordering to insane.

Sona who keep very, very strict personality to the point even teacher bow to her, showing that she the one who in control for school. Rias who cruel enough to condemn Gasper to be sealed rather than give him to her brother to properly trained. Those two was example that no matter how humane they look and behave but they not

 ** _"A Lion maybe tamed, but the food it eat still meat, it still creature that eat Human and make no mistake, no matter how tame it look, no matter how soft it look, it still a Beast that going to eat you. Not all creature deserve second chance after all."_**

It was at that time Hyoudou words suddenly echoed in my mind and I feel my whole body freeze, even I could heard my heart beat louder for a second and I stopped from walking as I remember those words

"Issei?" Sona called me, no doubt surprised seeing I stopped out of blue

"Nothing, I just remember something." I said quickly before resuming my pace. While doing this I glanced at Rias and Sona for moment before focused back to the tunnel we walk in

Both of them spare each other glance before resuming their walk as well, they must be curious what happen but decide to let it go. I slowed a bit in my pace to allow them walk first and guide me. As I stare at their backs, my mind can't pull away from what Hyoudou said to me

Lion will never change... Is it possible what he mean is...

No... There many dark creature out there, Mittelt was included. I can't just make decision from that, there chance as well Hyoudou warn me to be wary to future enemy, not them.

I just hope I won't have to fight these two in future, as much I hate to admit it but I already think Rias as someone who I care despite our bad start, sh often ask me advice to help lately and I think she began to look me as her friend

"We here..."

Rias voice broke me from my mind and I see we finally arrive in front of wood door, I noted there many rune carved around the door, they all placed on each sides of doors like snake that slithered, there even talisman in middle of it.

The seal in front of me even enough to held attack that capable to blown building into nothing, it enough to cage even Ultimate class Devil inside here and make sure they won't be able to leave

And inside this door, it not those creature, it not a thing that capable to cause massacre or gruesome one but it was a child. A fourteen years old child inside here

"It may take a while to release the seal, please wait for-"

Whatever Rias going to said was cut off as I take step forward. A certain zig-zag shaped purple dagger was on my hand and without warning I plunge it to the talisman that written 'Seal'. I don't wish to wait anymore, the child that sealed in this room has waiting long enough

In instant, sounds that similar like glass shattering under blunt force appear. There no crack or any resistance, the moment this dagger touch the rune and seal of the Boundary Field, they instantly crumble like giant stomp the floor

This is dagger that marked for betrayal and also capable to shatter any Boundary Field, dagger that belong to Witch of Betrayal

"Did you just shatter Boundary Field that capable to cage Ultimate-class Devil and creature that dozens times stronger than us with a dagger?" Rias asked in bewilderment as she gaping at me

"Not ordinary dagger of course." I replied as I dismiss Rule Breaker and staring at the wooden door that slowly creak open. I mentally brace myself for what will come, even I knew the one that sealed was fourteen years old child but there reason he sealed

"That was very rude way to open Boundary Field." Sona remarked while blinking in surprise "And also-"

Whatever Sona going said was paused as I feel fishy sensation wash to my whole body, it as if... Something appear and bind my body, and not just body but whole. Every muscle, every tendon, every small part of my cell even! It as if something bind them strong enough to stop me

In fast, I Reinforce my whole body and breakthrough the bind. Whatever that bind was strong, but I able to get through of it.

My battle instinct already appear, the moment I free myself there five swords hovering above me, poised in threatening manner and I have Kanshou and Bakuya ready on my arms.

And at that moment too, I feel my jaw dropped

The first thing I see was red. A deep red, bordering to crimson eyes that glowing menacingly in middle of room. Those eyes was clearly not normal and something that to be feared, seeing it I even could taste the power inside those eyes.

Sadly, while the eyes was menacing and fit enough for Dark Lord or Overlord, it can't be said same to the one who possess it nor the room

Pink...

Bright pink was the color of the room, pink the one that scream girly and feminine of young girl. And there also stars, I repeat there STARS! Yellow stars that parent use to adorn children room! Not just end there, I even see there doll! A DOLL OF GIANT _HAMSTER_! For God sake!

And lastly, there a girl in middle of the room, she short, same height as Koneko maybe and have blonde hair, she was beauty without doubt. Not to the point of inhumane but she still beauty in her own, and she wearing pink dress while hiding behind giant teddy bear, her whole body shivering like just saw something from her nightmare.

Seeing the sight, I instantly try my best to regain my composure -and thank Lord it succeed-. Dismissing all the weapons I create, I feel slight hurt for make this girl afraid like that so I immediately softened my demeanor and let my body relaxed

"Hello there, are you Gasper Vladi?" I asked gently

"Y-Yeah!" She was all but calm, I could see she was very nervous "I-I-I'm s-sorry! I-I didn't mean to-!" She trailed off as she staring over my shoulder before hide herself behind teddy bear again

I turned back to Rias and Sona direction, want to see what she just saw behind me. And I stopped when I notice they freezed. And I really mean freezed, not just they stop talking or what but they literally freeze

Their mouth hang open, their hands and eyes was also unmoving. Their eyes still open like just before the door opened, not once they blink and I not even could hear their breath or see movement from their chest, they really, really froze.

It as if they encased in throne of ice that suddenly appear, but no, there no ice, the temperature in here even quite hot! We were on underground after all

"Sona? Rias?" I called in surprise as I stare at their freezing form. I slowly reaching them, my hand touch Sona who crossing her arm and check her pulse

I found none

I about to turn to Gasper and demand what happen but it seems the... Girl already knew what I about to do and she speak first

"I-I-I freeze them! I-I'm sorry!" She squeaked out with nervous "W-When the seal broke roughly I-I think there intruder! S-So!"

Ah... I see, it seems I also at blame as well seeing I just plunge Rule Breaker and break the Boundary Field like that

"Freeze them?" I asked

"M-My eyes!" She stuttered as she lower her head "I-It able to stop time!"

I held my breath at that in instant. Stop time? Time Manipulation?! Her eyes have power to manipulate and controlling time?! Bloody hell! This girl without doubt was...

"That amazing Gasper." I praised her softly "But could you turn them back? I mean we can't have them freezed right?"

"N-No." Gasper shook her head timidly "I-I can't turn them back! I-It was automatic!"

Oh... Right, that's why she sealed, she can't control her power. Way to go Issei, you could be idiot sometime!

 **[Finally admitting your idiotic eh brat?]**

Oi! Shut up you overgrown Lizard!

Ddraig snorted at my reply in back of my mind, damn that dragon **[Her freezing ability was quite good I admit. She need some control though.]**

I agree with that. I mean, she could freeze High-class Devils like Rias and Sona was mean something. No wonder she got caged, she freeze everyone who she see. I turned to Gasper and held back sigh "How long they will remain like this?" I asked as I gestured to frozen form of Rias and Sona

"I-I don't know!" Gasper squeaked again, she even still hiding behind her giant teddy bear doll while staring at me as if I'm some kind of Cerberus that going to eat him "U-Usually it only take five or ten minutes!"

Five or ten minutes huh? That was quite long actually, this power of her. No wonder Rias can't control him, this even could freeze Ultimate-class Devil, the seal not exaggerated, I could held myself because there Ddraig inside too. Had I not, I will need more effort to break free

Okay, so there nothing I could do huh? Surely there must be something but my knowledge about Magecraft was basically zero so I don't think I could help. Now, it better if I focused to Gasper first.

"Well, let's leave them then!" I said flippantly "Gasper, my name Hyoudou Issei! Nice to meet you!" I introduced myself as I walk approach her

She began to whimpering and hide further to her teddy bear, her eyes even flashed like traffic light and it make me paused on my step. Perhaps I'm bit too forceful?

I stopped and began to look around the room. Girly, this room was hundred percent feminine! It almost like room of six years old little girl! Really! Perhaps got isolated too long give her brain damage? If she did then I blame Rias for that

Then my eyes fell to pair of computer and laptop on corner of the room that currently turned on, I briefly caught game that I recognize not far from their position

"You play Counter Strike?" I asked as I stare at the game

Hearing that Gasper seems relaxed, she turned to me and offer me timid grin "Y-Yeah!"

"Good!" I grinned slightly "Why don't we play now?"

Gasper beamed face was enough to lighten my mood

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

 **TERRORIST WIN!**

I let my jaw dropped as I stare at the scene in my pc with bewildered expression. This already happen for five times, had it only twice or three I would accept it as lucky but FIVE?! How in name of Root this could happen?!

Behind me, I heard unlady snort from Sona and giggle from Rias who watching us. It was clear they amused at the sight I see as well

"Wohooo! Oh yeah baby! Headshot Noob!" Gasper cackled on my side as he grinning like maniac. And yes! Its HE not SHE, despite how fit and cute he in that girly outfit but it not change he actually have PENIS!

And yes again, he cackling! He practically throw his head back and laughed! Where the hell the shy boy that I just meet ten minutes ago?!

Five minutes ago, just when Rias and Sona back to their consciousness they see Gasper and I playing. After small introduction and talk, we agree that I will help Gasper control his power later after we have small game

I offer to play because seriously, Gasper is a boy who isolated for long time. He need company! He need someone who stay at his side! And I won't let child abandoned like this. Thankfully Rias seems agree to me, she said for now we could play and spend time together, it seems she really care for Gasper

Sona meanwhile actually wish to leave, but she said she could use small break by watching us and seeing the situation now I sure as hell she not regret her decision

"I could understand if you use Magnum or use Krieg to headshot me. Hell! I still will accept it even if you use other assault weapon or SMG." I said while have my left eye twitching "But what make me wonder is, how in name of Satan or any evil Deity that you could headshot me with SHOTGUN from that DISTANCE!" I yelled with disbelief in my voice

"Simple." Gasper said as he turned to me, his face rarely solemn "I'm more skilled than you."

Rias and Sona practically explode to laugh hearing that, the Dhampir also following them and I had decency to blush slightly. Is this bullying? Am I being bullied?

Inwardly I crying in tears, what could I do in this situation? To whom I should report this? Waaaa! Mom, Dad, I being bullied by two girls and one crossdressing fourteen years old boy in game! Yes, a game! A game you see in PC and else

Yeah, like that would happen. I already could imagine Mom and Dad incredulous stare before they drag me to mental hospital for checking my brain. And if Mittelt and the other find out as well... Gugh! I already could see that Fallen Angel burst to laugh as well and have Asia comfort me while Xenovia swearing to avenge me only to fail and fell to depression which make Mittelt laugh more and Asia have to comfort her too

Fortunately there one thing I could do in this situation

"I going to enjoy my time grinding you to dirt tomorrow in our training Gasper." I said with sick sweet tone and smile

The squeak and horrifying look I get from him was enough to lighten my mood

"Issei-san!" Rias chided instantly "How could you! You bullying Gasper here!"

"I'm what?" I asked in bewildered face

"Threatening fourteen years old teenager, really Hyoudou?" Sona furrowed her eyebrow at me "I thought you better than that."

"W-What?! Now see here-"

"Hush you! Aaww poor Gasper, sorry for making this bad man threatened you."

"Buchou!"

"Shame on you Hyoudou!"

I only could gawked seeing Gasper who now being hugged by Rias like child that seek comfort to his parent. Rias and Sona meanwhile look into me like I'm some kind of filth beneath them

Seeing I can't do anything, I sit back on my seat and grumbled darkly under my breath. Bloody women. In any argument between a guy and a girl, the girl always insisted that she was right and did so even if they obviously wrong. Worse, sometime they turn the falsehood to reality until the guy become really wrong

Bloody women... I will never understand them... Bloody women and their affection

And I will never wish to... I still want to live with my dignity intact after all

"Anyway, I almost forgot." Sona spoke as she broke me from my sulking "My sister give this to you Hyoudou."

I watched as a small light gather on her hand before they materialized into leaflet on her palm. She then extend it to me and I took it

"This is..." I muttered as I read the paper with narrowed eyes

An invitation... Invitation to Meeting of Three Faction that would be held in next two weeks at cliff near this city, close to church were

"So they really going to held it." I hold my breath for moment as I stare at the invitation in front of me. I can't believe they really going to held it! This is...

 **[Interesting...]** Ddraig remarked in my mind

Interesting?! Thousands of people possibly will die if this meeting gone wrong Ddraig! And we knew the chance it goes wrong was bigger than goes right! There chance this city would be obliterated!

 **[Indeed it is... But you should knew well, this meeting clearly not normal. Read there, the purpose of the meeting is to discuss Kokabiel act right?]**

Yeah... But there more... I knew there more, even if Azazel close to Kokabiel he won't do something so risky like this. To contacting Sirzechs and Michael directly like this was... Stupid... And Azazel is anything but that

 **[That old crow have plan, this meeting only cover story. He must be wish to said something in formal manner and make declaration through this meeting.]**

That... Was possible actually, but what possibly he want to talk about? And why it so important that it needed to talk formally like this? Anyway, that could be discussed later. For now, what it connection with innocent in this city?

 **[Anything you moron! If this talk is interesting then whatever the result of this meeting will change this faction completely!]**

... You right, and like what people often said "Change is the law of life. And those who look only to the past or present are certain to miss the future."

 **[Exactly... If this will take thousand innocence life then so be it, this was inevitable after all brat and the only thing you could do is lessen the damage.]**

Well... If you put it that way... I guess you right... But what they wish to discuss anyway?

"Does you two got invited as well?"

"No..." Sona shook her head make me blinked "Rias brother and my sister quite adamant that we can't go."

Ahh... Well, that was quite make sense. There no way Sirzechs and Levi-tan going to let them went in this meeting, for God sake there will be hundred or possibly thousand of Angel and Fallen Angel. Even if they stay with their siblings the chance they still going to be assassinated was very big

But still, does these two accept it just like that?

"And we agree..." Rias added as she glance at me while playing with Gasper face who whining "Though had we not face Kokabiel before we... Probably going to be more persistent..." She admitted sheepishly while grimace a bit

Hmm, it seems battle against Kokabiel give quite impact to them. Sirzechs and Serafall not exaggerated about Sona and Rias start to change. They now knew their limit and willing to stand back if something was beyond them

And this was good thing

"So you two going to go back to Hell for moment until the meeting finish?" I asked

"That's correct." Sona nodded "But we probably will leave in next three or four days. It because there would be Fallen Angel, and other people come here soon and we don't want risk our lives."

"We still want to live, thank you very much!" Rias added in cheerful tone, it seems she really in good mood seeing Gasper happy again

"Well... That would be trouble, how did I going to train Gasper then?" I asked as I eyeing Gasper who already calm again and smiling at me happily

"Umm..." Gasper instantly put troubled look at that. I could tell he seems torn between happy and disappointed, it seems he wish to spend time more with me. Of course he is, seeing he almost had no friends due to his power

Rias put thoughtful face hearing my question, after a moment she answered "Then let Gasper stay with you until the meeting. You could train him for a week and I will take him two days before the meeting." She offered and Gasper practically beamed at that

"Really Buchou? I could?" He asked giddily

"Yes Gasper." Rias smiled genuinely to him

"Well, I won't have problem with that." I stated while nodding toward Gasper. I could use some entertainment and small stress relief, add the fact that I also not often socialize with boy

"Then it settled! I leave Gasper to you, Issei-san!" Rias said with grateful tone

I only spare her small smile and nodded while turning to Gasper who packing his stuff happily. I sure Asia will like Gasper company

* * *

 **Play Kodoku na Junrei - Kawai Kenji**

Few days later

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to commit Misaki Akamatsu, our beloved daughter, sisters, friends and Mother. We therefore commit his body to the ground, earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. May her soul found peace in other side."

It was raining... Rain actually quite rare in this time seeing now we near Summer season

Perhaps, it raining due to sky wept for the person who will be buried now

I only could stare at the coffin that lowered as the priest reading the verse from Bible. On my side was Shizune, the girl appearance already back like normal thanks to Asia healing, not even scar or scratch remain, her face back to beauty and cute like usual. I already edit the memories and data of people in hospital about her, I put data that Shizune only get light injuries

Said the girl now was sobbing on my chest, her tears wetting my black shirt that I wear as sign of mourning. Seeing her condition it really break my heart, I still remember when she awake and being told the news about Misaki death

Denial was the first thing she did, even I also did that. Misaki leave was too sudden even for me, no, not just me but everyone who know her. My mind drifted back to her blank and void emotion when she stare at Misaki dead body, how she cried, how she yell, scream for her to get up. I even remember she promise to be good girl and won't play as Magical Girl anymore as long Misaki awake

But it useless... The corpse still not move, not even inches of her body move

And when I see Shizune despair and broken face, it tore my heart so much to the point I couldn't hold my tears. This girl always cheerful and happy, she had went through so much in early age and now she lost her adoptive mother too

After that, she lock herself in her own room. I ask her to come to stay with Asia or me but she refused, stating that she wish to stay in Misaki place. And for whole few days she live like robot, only come to eat, take bath and then back to her room

I knew it wasn't good things, but she need time to be alone. I can't just come to her and drag her like a doll, she living being! So I decide to give her small privacy

At least until today, after this funeral I won't let her brooding alone in her room anymore, it wasn't good if I let it keep happen *sigh*. I can't imagine how she handle it... I could give her comfort and pray she won't go insane or need to sent to mental hospital

I spare glance to my surrounding, noting that the numbers of people that attend this funeral. Misaki was an orphan, she originally come from Kanto and start small business in here, that's also one of reason why she adopt Shizune, she knew how hurt it was living without parent

But she not friendless, there many, the numbers reaching a hundred if I guess or probably more. That included my parent, Asia, Mittelt, Xenovia and Aika

I briefly spare glance to Aika, she also crying, there no mischievousness that usually gleam on her eyes, she crying like normal girl that lost her best friend... Or more... A big sister figure perhaps

Misaki also like big sister to me

 _And I fail to protect her..._

I feel tug on my chest and look down, Shizune clench my shirt harder while try to maintain her breath in her sob state

"Shizune... You need to calm down..." I whispered softly "I knew you sad, everyone here sad but control your breath okay? We can't have you fell suddenly in middle of this." I asked with concern

She didn't response to me, but her breath began to stable slowly, indicating she listening much to my relief. She bury half of her face to my chest and I can't do anything but rub her back while hoping her feeling will get better

Even I feel tears fell down to my face, she not supposed to be like. This expression and face not suit her, she not supposed to cry like this!

"Is there anyone who wish to said something about Akamatsu-san?" The priest asked to us

"Misaki-san was gentle woman." I said instantly, gaining everyone attention "I remember when she goes to work, sometime she come back late since she wish to help her friends that working. She ask me to watch for Shizune-chan here so she not spend so much time watching anime and do her homework." I chuckled dryly at the memories and I even feel Shizune tighten her grip on my shirt

"She loved Mochi..." Aika offered next "Oh she love it so much. I remember when Issei here baked her one few weeks ago, she practically eat one box full! Heck she even almost eat that soft and slimy sweets like daily food!" She also let out dry laugh as she stare at me who flash her bitter smile

And one by one people began to give their last words. I heard some man confess that he loved Misaki and ask her to date but got rejected since she not interested in dating due to taking care of Shizune, some woman who speak how Misaki help her when she sick and replacing her shift, another who had prank Misaki and how funny her face was

After a moment nobody spoke anymore, so the priest continue with next and final event. One by one people began to drop flowers into the grave. Each of them had a purpose as they were dropped in, meanings behind them.

A pink carnation, which meant "I'll never forget you," was one of the most popular ones in funerals, at least Magical ones. These were followed by many others: Cattail for peace and prosperity in the next life. Chrysanthemum for "You're a Wonderful Friend; Cheerfulness and rest.". Cyclamen for resignation and a goodbye. Daises for innocence and purity in the next life. Purple heather for admiration, and white heather for the protection he hadn't had in life. Purple hyacinth meant sorrow; white hyacinth stood for loveliness. Iris for friendship, faith, hope, and wisdom, as well as valour.

As many flowers dropped one by one, Aika, I and Shizune hold ours. Our flowers was same, we agree to pick same flowers, it was quite rare in this city actually but for me it wasn't hard to get it

A blue beautiful flower with yellow core, Forget-me-not. A flower that symbolized True Loves; Memories.

Aika was the one who drop it first, she was in tears while doing that. Even I also have my eyes quite red and my face quite puffy due to dry tears. As I held high the blue flower, I slowly drop it

The flower fell actually not long, it was less than one second... But for me, it was so long

To me, the flower fall in slow motion. Everything around me was dark save for the flower that fell in slow manner

 ** _"Honestly Issei-kun, you not need to be that protective. Shizune and I was fine by ourselves. There not much crimes after you brawling with the last gang."_**

 ** _"Issei Hyoudou! You turn off that TV right now! You corrupt Shizune mind further! God know she already bad enough with her glowing stick!"_**

 _ **"Shizune! Stop wearing that outfit! It improper! Issei-kun! You really brute! If you keep doing this I won't let you meet with Shizune anymore!"**_

Memories... They flashed in my mind as I look to the flower that floating down to the earth that bury the woman I think as big sister. How she smile, how she angry, and how she always yelling at me

 ** _"Issei-kun, I will be back quite late tonight so please take care of Shizune for me okay?"_**

... I'm sorry Misaki-san... I couldn't protect you...

When the flower finally touch the earth, time seems resuming back to me. I was back on cemetery again while standing on Shizune side

I briefly spare glance to Shizune who tremble while holding her flower. She was the last one who still not drop her flower, among everyone here I sure she also the one who longest with Misaki

Her hands was shaking as she grip the flower, tears stream down from her face. The flower on her hand look so precious to her that she not wish to drop it, as if it was life of Misaki that latched to her hand

I grasp her hand gently, elicited gasp from her as she stare at me with wide eyes

"Let it go..." I utter softly, my voice was also filled with sadness "You knew you have to..."

Shizune bit her lower lip that trembling. She close her eyes tightly as if monster was in front of her while still have tears fell from it. And slowly she let the flower descend down to the earth

After that, the ceremony pretty much was over. Few partings words and one by one people began to leave, few even crying while kissing the grave stone before leaving. Only I, Shizune and Asia that still left behind. My parent, Aika, Mittelt and Xenovia decide to give us time alone for now, Asia wish to stay because she want to say private prayer for Misaki

Shizune who hugging me, one of her eyes locked to the graveyard of her adoptive Mother while the other hided by my body. Tears still streaming down freshly from her puffy red eyes

"Why...?" She croaked out, her voice that sounds childish and melodic now was dry and sounds husky

Why? That was good question... Why good people like Misaki have to die this soon? Even I also questioned it in my mind... For her, to die like this and leaving Shizune was... It... Like I said before... It was too sudden...

"So you could live..."

Shizune and I turned to Asia who still staring at the coffin that buried now. She have tears fell down from her eyes and she looks sad as well, but her tone was soft and gentle

"When one person dies… She disappears… Along with her past, current lifestyle, and her future. They die easily and in surprisingly simple ways. Those who die have goals and dreams. But everyone has something as important as those. Parents, siblings, friends, lovers… People who are important to them.

"Those people are their legacies, those people are proof that the one who dead exist, they carry the images of people who sacrifice themselves for them. So when people see the saved one they not just see them, but they see those people as well

"Their bodies maybe buried under the earth, it maybe aged to the point it become nothing but ugly shell of their face, it maybe fused with the planet and back becoming earth,... But their heart, their reputation, their images will always be there with you."

Asia finished while smiling beautifully to us, her eyes locked to Shizune with tears streaming down to her face and bitter smile adorn her gentle face

Wow... I must say I'm slight impressed by that speech... It touch part of my heart to be honest, does Asia Class-card have Charisma on it? I look down to Shizune and found her eyes widen as well, her face scrunched to one that show shock and surprise at the words Asia just said

"So live Shizune-chan... Live with happy..." Asia muttered softly as she wipe the tears that stream down to Shizune face "Because that was what Misaki-san want for you, live with happy so she keep alive inside you."

Shizune only could stare at her, for moment I was sure she about to say something but she decide not to. Instead, she slowly only turned away and press her face to me, burying herself further while have her grip on my cloth tightened

However I could tell she truly moved with Asia words, what Asia said clearly touch her feeling and I sure soon she will show change on her behavior. Good or bad I don't know but I sure whichever it is, it would be better than the current one

I give gratitude look to Asia who only nodded in response before turned around, it seems she decide to give me and Shizune small time with Misaki graveyard

There silence among us, I'm not sure how long, a five or ten minutes perhaps before I decide to act. I pull Shizune on deep hug with one hand, gaining her attention as she stare up to me, there no more tears on her eyes but her eyes was puffy and red, her face also adorned with dry tears

"Onii-chan?" She called huskily

"You will live with happy." I muttered to her as I embrace her more tight, as if I fear she will gone if I didn't hold her "I swear Shizune, whoever hurt you they will have small chat with me." I sweared, and by _small chat_ I mean have hundred of swords aimed to that person face and give him/her less than minute to explain why he/she dare to hurt her

Shizune stare at me with her brown honey eyes widened a bit before she hug me back with tight "I love you Onii-chan... Thank you..." She muttered softly

I give her gentle and soft smile when hear the innocent and sincere words "I love you too Shizune... I love you too..." I whispered as I close my eyes, embrace her further and try my best to enjoy her presence and make the girl feels better

And also try to reassure the dread feeling inside me... Because I will be damned if I lose her too...

I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Misaki-san, but I sure as hell will protect Shizune with my live...

Not on my watch Shizune... Not when I close as well... I won't allow any harm come to you. You will be safe and happy, I swear as Hero and my status as Sekiryūtei

 **Music Off**

* * *

It was when I going back after the funeral

I ask Asia and the other to leave me alone and take Shizune home because it not just her, I, also need time alone. True I will visit Shizune soon but for now I need to clear my mind too. Add the fact after the funeral moment ago Shizune was agree to stay in my house with my parent -thanks to Asia for that-, it make me more relief. Mom will able to comfort her and there Dad too if something happen

There so many things I need to think right now and fortunately I didn't meet Aika, it seems she also need to take her time and knew that I need privacy -something that Mom and Dad also shared with-

I plan to leave this city, it was absolute and I will did it. I plan to leave soon, originally I supposed to leave after meeting with Sirzechs but due to this... Accident... And there meeting of three faction as well soon

Even if I plan to leave after the meeting there one problem

Shizune...

I plan to leave, but when I see her my heart really broke to pieces. It not like I don't want to leave but I can't... I can't leave her alone, not in this state, not now...

I maybe ready to part away with my parent, they live in healthy manner and had no problem. They will sad I leave, yes and I sure there will be argument but they will be fine when I leave. It will take time but they will come to accept it, add the fact I probably going to visit once per one or two week

But Shizune is something else...

It was wrong to leave her, in her current condition I will drift her into further despair and darkness if I leave. She need me now, and I can't just leave! She's sister to me in all but blood!

Hyoudou... If it Hyoudou, he going to leave... EMIYA also going to leave. But I'm not, I'm not them and not like them. I'm my own man, I have my own mind and feeling

I still have my morality intact, unlike Hyoudou who lost it. I'm not distorted like EMIYA who have abnormal view to the World

I'm normal person, despite I have Justice-complex and high moral sense I still could be categorized as normal man. And leaving Shizune was probably out of option for someone like me. Heck! I even sure Asia going to shot me nasty look if I did

However there another problem, the longer I stay here the more enemies will come here and endanger everyone I knew. It also give them more time to gain more information about me

I already stay in here quite long, I need to leave but at same time I can't...

This is really give me headache... Live as Hero always filled with hard way, eh?

 **BA-DUMP!**

Rage...

I don't know what happen but for some reason I become... Upset...

I feel anger...

I paused suddenly, stopped in middle of my walk as I feel something gnawing inside me, something that I only feel when I see innocent died in front of me

 **Anger...** And **Hatred...**

I clench my eyes shut instantly, my fist also tightened and I try my best to calm myself. Whatever happen to me was not normal and yet

It make me more angry seeing why the hell I suddenly upset like this

 **BA-DUMP!**

It was getting stronger, I could feel anger now flowing in my vein and my blood boiling further. Ddraig! What happen to me?!

However instead responding to me, I heard Ddraig saying something else. The tone he use was like someone who just get something that he wait for so long

 **[He's here...]**

Huh?

 **[He's here... He's here.]**

He's here? What you mean by that?

 **[He's here... He's here...]**

Okay stupid Dragon, please speak in English and tell me what you mean!

 **[He's here... He's HERE! HE'S HEREEE!]**

Ddraig was all but calm, he roared and this is the first time I heard he sounds like this. The way he roar was like a Dragon that have it hoard raided by thief

The fuck you saying damn lizard?! Speak clearly asshole!

And It wasn't helping seeing I also currently in anger and pissed state

"I see you have small problem controlling it."

A new and familiar voice echoed and I waste no time. My body snapped to the voice direction, my eyes was filled with anger and it take everything I have to not snarl like rabid animal

I found my target

It was a man, he appear to be at same age like me. One year older or younger perhaps. He have pale skin that almost looks like someone who staying in home too much, dark silver hair that looks like color of silver steel sword, icy cerulean blue eyes and handsome face.

He clad in dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket like a biker over it. He also wears burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and wears black shoes with black buckles.

 **[HE'S HERE! IT'S HIM! IT'S HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!]**

Ddraig voice was filled with malice and pure hatred, like a mad beast rather than sentient Dragon. It as if the man who stand in front of him is someone who he hate for long time.

"It not just you, I also have hard time controlling it now. The hatred of the Heavenly Dragon really strong huh?" He asked while flash me predatory smirk as he take steps forward and stop about thirteen feets away from me

The moment he said that I feel myself freeze

Anger was there, followed by hatred and other dark emotion but I still able to control my mind. I didn't succumb to it madness and hatred that gnawing in my mind

"Hakuryūkou..." I called grimly through gritted teeth as I forced the urge to attack this man in instant. My body was stiff and my muscle tense, ready for fight anytime. I even could feel Ddraig eagerness to fight with his mortal archenemy

"Sekiryūtei..." He responded, opposite of me. His tone was filled with amusement and even there small hint of glee in his smirk "The name's Vali, Hyoudou Issei. We meet at least, my Rival..."

* * *

 **Hello all! How do you all do?! Hahahaha!**

 **Sorry for late update, I'm kinda busy and have exam now so I have to study. My grade lately get down and I got yelled by my Mother for that, and that was not pleasant mind you**

 **In this chapter we found Issei finally finishing his deal with the Church and also meet with Gasper! Huuuray! I hope everyone who fans of Gasper found the meeting entertaining! XD**

 **There his new state of Boosted Gear too! He have scale now rather than gauntlet, but of course there drawback for that!**

 **And the Meeting of Bible Faction was near! You guys practically could taste it now! We finally get close to the climax of this arc! And I will do my best to not disappoint you all!**

 **And Issei trouble about leaving, I hope you all understand this. Many of you feel Issei was too slow and spend too much time in Kuoh City, but you all must know his reason was very good and logical enough. He can't just abandon Shizune like that after what happen to her, he, himself explain it in this chapter**

 **And how about Misaki funeral?! I even shed one lone tears when writing it while listening to the music! I hope you all found the funeral memorable! Rest in Peace Misaki Akamatsu! T.T**

 **And Vali has make appearance! He finally approaching Issei! Ddraig and Albion hatred to each other began to showed up! Oh yeaaah! This looks like trouble for both of them! What Issei going to do?! Will fight explode between Two Heavenly Dragons?!**

 **Find it out further in Kill or be Kille- err sorry, wrong fanfic. Find it out further in Representation of Humanity! And for few of you who PM me and sent email to me, sorry for not replying. Like I said, I was pretty busy lately so I did not open email that focused for Fanfiction, since I going to sleep now due to not sleeping for writing this, you all could expect my reply would be in eight or ten hours ;P**

 **This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	27. Interlude : Maiden and Slayer

**Interlude : Maiden of Orleans and Dragon Slayer**

* * *

Week after battle with Kokabiel, France 10:30PM

France was one of Nation that have it native believe in Bible religion. There countless Church in that Nation, though most of them known as "Cathedral" as a mark of distinction or historical importance. It also perhaps because number of Roman Catholic cathedrals is bigger than Non-Roman Catholic, indicating the people in there is Catholic rather than Christian

Among those countless Cathedral, few of them is used as secret base of Church Organization. The base of Church actually was never known, either it to common people or supernatural one in order to protect the important people or sacred artifact that Church possess

One of those Cathedral that not used for secret base is known as Lille Cathedral, a Cathedral that just completed in 1999.

Unlike most of Church in Asian, the one in Europe was large. Comparing them will make the one in Asian looks like house rather than building, many of them even larger than Mall and business building

Lille Cathedral also like that, despite it counted as one of the youngest Cathedral in France, it size was big. Bigger than the most Church or Cathedral from East continent

In this late, most Cathedral already closed to public. No people come to pray anymore at this hour seeing most of them already sleep perhaps or went to club and hang out with their friends or family

One person, apparently not

A figure could be seen inside the Cathedral chapel, kneeling in front of the altar with clenched fist and head facing the red carpet in ground

It not take genius to know this person in middle of praying

The person is a woman, a woman in her early twenties. With long pale blonde hair that tied into braid, clad in dark purple uniform with closed eyes. This woman is one of the best fighter have, a woman who have blessing from Holy Spirit of Joan of Arc, Jeanne d'Maillart

It just been a week after her battle with Kokabiel and few days after she return to her homeland. After make report to higher in France she asked permission to take small break

The higher gladly grant it, despite how Issei see them as 'bad' people but they not reasonable. Their warrior just went and fight with one of Angel that known as Seraph in past and also one of leader of Grigori, asking for a break was not big things

Jeanne not too care about their opinion though. She sure that Irina also asking same things in her place at Italy, they need time to think how they will start their move to make Church become better place, add the fact they also need time to think about people around them

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen." She murmured as she slowly open her eyes, finishing her prayer. She give force to her legs, giving them strength and she push herself from her kneeling position

In last few days Jeanne really spin the gear on her head, trying to find the way how to make the Church into better place. The first was obviously to increase her rank, gaining many allies and supporter. After that, be visible, make Church pay attention to her and see her

There problem with the latter though

As woman who inherit the spirit Joan of Arc through Holy Ritual, people often see her as soldier or fighter rather than person who lead

True originally Jeanne d'arc was a woman who lead man in battle but sadly, the one who inherit her spirit was not.

According to the data she read they all mostly spend time as warrior, many of them actually stop from Exorcist and decide to spend time as lover, becoming wife, sheath and hang their sword by becoming Evocati

And yes, there something amiss with the data. Jeanne obviously notice it and she not surprise somehow after have her eyes opened and find the truth about death of her Lord

'They don't want us becoming some higher or retire... They want us as warrior... They need us.'

Jeanne held back sigh as she recall the data she found. That was the only thing she could conclude after reading them. It obvious why they did that though. They need soldier to support the Church, to support Heaven who in dying state

On one hand the higher behavior was unfair and could be said inhumane, but on other hand it also important and right. If the Heaven fall, the effect would be tremendous and dangerous, many innocence would die

But she don't like it... Despite knew it right, she not like it. Not at all...

'Issei-san... I wonder... Does you already knew about things like this in first place when you talk to us?' Jeanne asked in her mind as she began to ponder about the white-brown haired young man.

Thinking about him make Jeanne smile slightly, the young man despite younger than her but he more mature than her. He also better person than her in first place before she almost loss her faith. She maybe only knew him for short time but just judging by his character, perhaps Issei indeed already know

"Finished already?"

A familiar masculine voice echoed in chapel. Hearing that Jeanne smile set into thin line for second before resumed back to her usual smile

"I am..." She answered as she turn around to meet her guest "It not polite to staring at people who pray Sig-kun."

Sig-kun, or rather known as Siegfried, is a man that appear to be in his early twenties, same age like Jeanne. Not just that, both of them actually had meet in young age before they become soldier of Church

He have pale white short spiky hair that cut in shaggy style, blue-green eyes, handsome face, tanned healthy skin, and slim muscular body. He wearing dark gray colored priest coat that cover most of his figure

"Sorry for that, it just unusual to find you at this late in Cathedral." Siegfried said in apologetic manner, followed by small sheepish smile "What bother you so you come to Cathedral at this late?"

"Bother?" Jeanne blinked "I just come to pray." She said in bubbly manner. In response Siegfried only quirked his eyebrow and she pouted "Oh fine! Was I that obvious?"

"Who in right mind would come to Cathedral in this late and pray? Unless that person have something in their mind they won't come." Siegfried pointed simply "So what is it? You could tell me you know."

Jeanne smiled hearing the last statement, while true they not talk and meet often due to their job being different they still could be considered as friend.

While Jeanne working as Exorcist, Siegfried meanwhile not. He work in special division of the Church that handle beast or dark creature that threatening people, and while its true their job was same, to slay dark monster but Exorcist more focused to handle Stray Devil, Fallen Angel or such things while Siegfried handle dark monster that unaffected by Holy and Light element such as Youkai or Europe Monster. Simply, it could be said that Siegfried job is something that similar like Burial Agency

"It nothing..." Jeanne sighed heavily "I appreciate your help Sig-kun, but this is my own problem..." She can't tell her friend that Lord is death. She afraid it will broke him, she still remember that the man in front of him quite devoted as well in first place

"Well... If you say so..." Siegfried nodded, apparently he give the woman respect to keep her secret and don't want to pry

"Anyway, you looking for me right?" Jeanne asked as she changed the topic quickly "Is there something you wish to talk Sig-kun? A lover problem perhaps?" She said in teasing manner

"You do know well that married was quite frowned for us right?" Siegfried asked while quirked his eyebrow

"Oh please!" Jeanne huffed while rolling her eyes "It was frowned for people like _us_ , however it not forbidden." She said while making point with gesture of her index finger that waving in bubbly manner

"You got the point." Siegfried let out small chuckle "Anyway, I do have something I wish to talk with you." He said, his tone turned to serious and it make Jeanne body stiffened slightly

"What is it?" She asked, hearing the serious tone was make her unease for moment. What her friend wish to said?

Siegfried closed his eyes, his expression looks like he was in pain but it quickly crushed and replaced by stoic face as he open his eyes once again "It about our Lord."

Jeanne heart skipped a bit at that

"He... I knew it sounds absurd Jeanne but our Lord is death..." Siegfried declared as his eyes locked to the woman

He knew...

Jeanne bit her lip inwardly, how Siegfried could know this information? "I already knew..." She said, her tone was bitter and her eyes represent sadness

Siegfried face confronted to surprise. The white haired man clearly not expect that answer so he instant asked "How?"

"Kokabiel blurt it out during the battle." Jeanne told him "After defeating us he declared that he hated us." She let out hollow chuckle as her mind drifted to the battle "He hate the Church almost like he hated Devils. Saying that we hypocrite, something that worse than Devils since we deny that we commit atrocities unlike them."

"Jeanne..." Siegfried muttered, his voice filled with pity and sadness hearing that. He could understand what she went through seeing he had similar reaction

"I... I'm fine... It take a lot of me but I'm fine..." Jeanne said as she trying to reassure her friend, not wishing for him to worry

"I... I see..." Siegfried commented as he stare at Jeanne for moment before he tilt his head up, his gaze fell to the figure of Jesus that crucified in the cross above the altar "Do you think Kokabiel right?"

"Yes." Jeanne nodded while staring at the white haired man "Yes, he's right." Jeanne admitted as she also turned to see the sight of Son of God like her friend "What Kokabiel said not wrong... Not a bit... The higher in Church that know this was hypocrite, the Pope is hypocrite..."

"I also think same like you.." Siegfried muttered bitterly "Do you hate them?"

Jeanne let out another laugh that was filled with hollowness hearing the question "Sig-kun, I once encounter woman who pregnant with unborn Devil baby. That woman formerly was member of Church that got exiled due to make contact with Devil. I remember she cried and begging me to not kill her, she said kill her after her baby born

"And I did, I give her last wish. However as member of Church I can't abandon my mission, there even few Exorcist outside who waiting for me. So I decide to ask their permission to allow the woman live until she give birth or at least have her baby killed and the woman saved.

"But you know what? The moment I report it one of senior Exorcist rise his gun and shoot the woman, killing her instantly... I remember what he said that time it was "For the Greater Good, the baby Devil can't be allowed to born. It too dangerous and risky, we already have one that could be considered as Monster, there not need to add another one."

"I don't know what he mean by that but it was clear there hybrid of Human and Devil that born before and he/she become so powerful that even the Heaven fear him/her." Jeanne stated as she let out another hollow chuckle as she remember the memory "Technically, what he did was right... To prevent born of the monster but the way he deal with it was wrong.

"We are Church, we supposed to be people who protect Humanity... We supposed to be the good people, the one who give hope to Lost Lamb and yet..."

Siegfried only silence listening to the woman finished her tale, his face was stoic but one could see there sadness in his eyes. He knew well what Jeanne mean, he also thinking same line and similar things.

He about to talk, offering comfort words in order to make the woman back to be strong, to be cheerful like usual but before he able to, Jeanne cut him

"But it was already in the past..." Jeanne muttered as she turned back to him, the white haired man could see single tears fell from her eyes, proof that she really sad due to the memory and way of Church handle things "I can't do anything about it... But in future... I will... I will do something to prevent thing like that happen..."

Siegfried eyes widened in small margin and Jeanne statement, despite her voice sounded sad but it also filled with determination. There firm steel and iron in there that held her faith and feeling

'You are strong person Jean...' Siegfried thought bitterly

"Let change the topic..." Jeanne sighed as she not wish to continue the talk further "Sig-kun, do you heard the rumor about some organization?"

"Organization?" Siegfried asked, his face morphed to small curiosity

"Yeah... It was only rumor, the higher whispering about it but I able to caught part of it... Some organization called Khaos Brigade..." Jeanne said as she recall the memory, her face scrunched to thoughtful and she dig her mind further to find the information "And one of Exorcist... Ivan I recall his name, he one of Senior Exorcist, he offer me to work to some organization. He didn't said anything though, only said it good things and I should come with him if wish to learn more and..."

Jeanne was too deep on her thought, she missed Siegfried face that morphed from curious to stoic, his whole body also stiffened for moment and his fingers twitched under his priest garment, his bright blue-green eyes also changed to blank as he staring at Jeanne

"Perhaps I should report this to higher, if this organization good then I could ask Ivan to tell about it to the higher but if it not..." Jeanne who about to continue finally notice Siegfried posture and strange behavior, her eyes narrowed in small concern "Sig-kun? What's wrong?"

Siegfried stare at Jeanne, the woman could see there regret, shame and also small terror in his eyes. However above that all, there another emotion, anger "Oh Jean..." He groaned out as he held his forehead "You really talk too much for your own good."

"Eh?" Jeanne blinked in confusion "Sig-kun what are you-"

 _(She know too much already...)_

A new feminine voice echoed in the chapel at that instant, cutting Jeanne question and the blond haired woman body stiffened at that, she spun and her eyes immediately searching for the owner of the voice

"Who's there?!" She demanded instantly, her voice was strong and echoed in the whole chapel "Sig-kun, do you hear-" Jeanne paused as she spot small bird on Siegfried shoulder, she immediately know that bird was not normal. A familiar, the one that people often use as spying or observing

Realization immediately downed to her, the words that Siegfried spoke before... It not need to take genius to figure it out that Siegfried was one of them

"Why?" Jeanne rasped out, her voice sounded dry and pained "Why Sig-kun?" Her eyes was shimmering from the unshed tears that merged as she stare at her friend

"Why you ask..." Siegfried snorted before he let out chuckle, Jeanne immediately notice the chuckle was the same one she let out when she spend her time alone after finding out God demise "The Church abandon me, the Heaven abandoning me. No, not just me, but whole Humanity. I kill in their names, you not the only one who taint innocent with your hand Jeanne... And why I should be at side of hypocrite people like them?"

"It hypocrite but it the right thing!" Jeanne shouted, her voice almost like plea "Yes, the way they handle it wrong but we now know the reason! We not in dark anymore! Our eyes already open! We could change the Church! We only need people and we could change the Church! Turning it back like when Lord live! Sig-kun! Please!" She begged to her friend, not wishing to fight him. Her heart beating and pray that his friend could see the error of his way

"I'm sorry Jean..." Siegfried said, instantly shattering the hope she held. His eyes closed and lone tear fell from it "But my eyes no longer open..." He stated before he slowly open it again, the warmth blue-green eyes gone and replaced by cold look

 _"Because the things I seek only lie in darkness."_

Siegfried finished coldly while grab side of his priest robe, clenching it tightly in preparation

Jeanne heart was screaming and yelling in pain inside, to see one of his friend like this hurt her so much. Add the fact she forced to fight him was make the wound rubbed by salt...

'Was I... Was I going to become like him? If... If I didn't listen to Issei-san words... Was I going to join him?' She thought with horror, part of her mind knew she would. She will join with this organization, openly betraying the Church and God will. That's why she feel terror in her heart, she could see herself become cold and uncaring person, abandoning all her friend and everyone due to her anger for Church

"Draw your sword! Inheritor Maid of Orleans!" Siegfried barked strongly as he remove his robe, revealing gray templar armor beneath it and long falchion in his hand "For this Siegfried, the descendant of Norse Hero Siegfried and slayer of Fafnir will strike you like enemy he will kill." Siegfried declared coldly as he raise his weapon and taking stance

 _(It was either she join us or die, but she will prefer the second.)_ The bird on his shoulder spoke _(Finish it with swift and clean Siegfried, the Boundary Field had been set.)_ The bird told before it flew away, sensing the battle will began soon

Jeanne clench her fist, her face was still expressing pain as she close her eyes. Then the pained look gone, her lip set to thin line before she open her purple colored eyes again and show the same coldness in Siegfried eyes. She remove her priest robe, revealing the armor that clad in purple coat beneath her as steel gauntlet formed around her hand in instant

"Brave words, Dragon Slayer." Jeanne responded as single rapier appear on her hand, raised and poised to the man in front of her "But could you back it up? In my life I only could list few people who have skills matching mine, one of them is Kokabiel of Grigori."

"And in my life I only bleed few times during my job." Siegfried replied with sharp look

'Blood Armor of the Dragon huh?' Jeanne thought while keep her eyes sharp. Siegfried was not bluffing nor he merely boasting, the numbers when he bleed was less than fingers could count, she even heard it from people that work with him

It was hereditary ability that Siegfried gain from his ancestor. At first he didn't possess such skin and body that like Dragon, but there times when he subdued low-class Dragon and kill it in pure luck, having his whole body bathed in blood of the Dragon

And in that moment, like his ancestor, his body gained the same durability like Dragon he slay. How is that happen the Church researcher couldn't explain it, they only have guess that it happen because the original Siegfried ability apparently seems potent enough that it was inheritable

And right now the Siegfried that stand in front of her was the only descendant of original Siegfried that alive

"Your skin not tough like the original Dragon Slayer." Jeanne stated in brave tone

"We will find it out in battle." Siegfried replied as he taking stance "Prepare yourself Holy Maiden!" He barked before he launch himself with speed that surpassing normal Human and any famous athlete

The distance between them at least was four meters, and yet, Siegfried able to cover it in instant with only one kick, one strong step forward that launching himself like cannon. His falchion swinged down with force that would strong enough to slice pillar of most building with clean

CLAANG!

Jeanne block the attack without much problem, the moment Siegfried launched himself, she already pivoted her leg, manipulating the force of the ground and use her rapier to block the attack

Or at least, that was what supposed to happen

The moment Jeanne see Siegfried falchion, she have feeling it was not a mere sword, it not a mere weapon that people often made. After spending time with Issei for short time she familiar with weapon that possess power, and that experience was what saving her

Instead blocking it, she spun when the sword swinged down only few centimeters away to cleave her face. That was impossible, no Human or mortal should able to do that, to dodge attack that so close with such speed was something that impossible

And yet, Jeanne dodge it, completely, not even single strand of her hair got sliced by the attack

It not just Siegfried that spew out boast with power, Jeanne herself too. Her sword skills was unmatched, few only able to. Even Ewald Cristaldi the wielder of Excalibur Fragments and said as second coming King Arthur in his sword skill won't be able to match Jeanne in battle of single sword

This was blessing that she got from inheriting spirit of Joan of Arc, the Saint of Orleans. The blessing that made Jeanne instinct, reflex, and speed that beyond reach of men, common people and otherwise. It was this blessing that made her able to stand against Kokabiel, Angel of Stars and Lord of Grigori in match of swords battle

Three slash immediately performed, they all not at same time but close enough that it even going to fool men eyes to believe it was three strike in one time as the moment the first slash launched, the next instantly followed less than second

The first aimed to Siegfried cheeks, with intent to cut his face. The second aimed to his the hole that appear between his collar armor and his bare neck, small it is but her strike still hit the target. The last strike aimed to his hip, where there small distance between the armor that covering it.

The strike was hit their targets, and yet, none of them cause damage or cut their targets

Jeanne instantly jumped back, creating distance in instant between her and Siegfried who have his falchion struck down the ground with enough force to split the floor, creating crater on it that large enough to slip adult men in there

There no scars, no wound or even scratch on part where she just struck. Siegfried was also not show any small sign of being hurt. Briefly, she glanced to her rapier and found it cracked in small part of it edge

'A simple sword like this won't even able to scratch Twice Critical...' She thought bitterly. Her eyes then focused to weapon his enemy held, for the first time she see it with more clear

A falchion was on his hand, it was long enough to match double handed sword, it pommel and guard was dark gold while it edge dark steel gray while have few gold lines on it.

"That sword of yours... It not normal right?" She asked as her eyes shifted back to Siegfried who turned to her

"A gift from my organization..." Siegfried stated as he swing his falchion "One of my ancestor treasure that he find in his hunt in facing Fafnir." He said while taking stance once again

"I see..." Jeanne replied as she brace herself once again "It appear mundane weapon even made from my Sacred Gear would be useless against you..." She let the rapier she create disperse, turning it back into particles of light

Siegfried didn't talk or responded. He replied by launching himself once again to Jeanne, raising his falchion once again and deliver horizontal strike with intent to cut the woman down

But when his sword launched, a light interrupt it

Siegfried have to force himself to not shut his eyes at sudden light that appear on Jeanne hands, blocking his strike and made a voice that sounds like metal meet another metal

The moment the light appear, the instant it gone, revealing a slim western style sword with black hilt, silver pommel and guard while it edge bathed in yellow light

'What the-'

Then Jeanne struck

A fast and unseen by mundane eyes swift slash launched to Siegfried chest, the white haired man spin his falchion, blocking the strike in instant. But the moment the first strike blocked, a second coming with fast, aimed to his neck and this time Siegfried can't block it

SLING!

Hot!

The moment the sword edge touch his neck he feel high temperature touch his skin. It was very fortunate for him since he couldn't block the second, his legs in instant push the ground beneath him and the hot sword only graze his neck

He immediately make distance, like a lion that suddenly aware the being in front of it threat, he stare at Jeanne with wary look while touching his neck. He found there burning sensation in there, it wasn't hot like boiling water, but it hot enough to be considered close as one

His eyes locked to the sword that Jeanne held, the edge was covered by yellow light before, but now it covered by yellow flame. It was sight to behold as he staring at the yellow flame that latched to the sword and licking the air as if it wood rather than steel

"It seems..." His eyes shifted back to Jeanne, before switching back to the sword "I'm not the only one who have new toy..."

"This is old toy..." Jeanne said with smirk "I always have it, however only few who know it. People who fighting Kokabiel with me are one of those." She stated as she brought her flaming sword "It maybe can't slice you, but it strong enough to _burn_ your inside." She declared while pointing her sword, flashing smirk to her enemy

Siegfried only smirked back in response, raising his falchion in air and retake his fighting stance. Despite aware there threat in front of him he can't help but feel excited at the incoming battle "We will see about that..." He said in confident manner

There no more words between them, at same time, they kick the grounds and sounds of metal clashing against metal echoed in chapel of Lille Cathedral

* * *

 **Hello! Hello you all! Before I write the note, let me say congratulation! RoH finally reach 800+ I'm so proud of this story! The review also near thousand and probably going to reach it after this! Thank you all for your love and support! :')**

 **This is not chapter but it small interlude about what happen to Jeanne! I made it because apparently many people ask about her and her fighting ability, I don't know there many of her fans, hopefully this will satisfy you all!**

 **And yeahh! Khaos Brigade made a move! Siegfried still included to the members! How about it?! Do you all like him? The Canon in Light Novel not show much about his personality so I decide to made one for him and I hope you all like it!**

 **And yess! There mysterious bird who watching! Who is it?! Judging by it sounds, it was female! But who?! Does this woman members of Hero Faction?! Or it just man who disguise his voice?! Hahaha that was mystery my friend!**

 **As you can see, I make Siegfried stronger than in Canon, giving him some ability. Same thing will be occur to other members of Hero Faction perhaps, because seriously, it will be needed. An organization as large as Khaos Brigade and filled with bad guy! There no way normal Human could enter without becoming Pawn!**

 **Anyway, this is only small Interlude! Next chapter would be come out in monday or tuesday, we will began the meeting of Three Faction in that chapter!**

 **Okay! This is it for now, I hope you love this Interlude! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	28. Meeting of Bible Faction

**Chapter** **26\. Meeting of Bible Faction**

* * *

Hostility and heavy was very clear filled the air in shopping district of Kuoh City

Despite there no visible aura or things like that one can see that place would soon explode into war zone if something goes wrong even only small

Issei and Vali stare at each other, the steel gray eyes that look like color of sword meet with cerulean blue eyes that like saphire

The first pair of eyes was filled with grim and grave light as if the person staring at someone he wish to away from him for long time while the second was filled with amusement and joy, as if he found someone who he seek for long time

The emotion in their eyes was opposite of each other but there one thing that clear in their eyes, one thing that they share to each other

Hatred

It was small and buried so deep, but experienced people would able to recognize it

But the hatred in their eyes was different. While it come from their eyes but it not come from them at same time, something that so confusing and mind boggling

"Vali huh..." Issei spoke out while glancing to the dark silver haired man, his right hand was clenching so tight and it shaking slightly. He could feel Boosted Gear almost come out even without his call, proof that Ddraig was enraged enough inside his mind

"That's the name Hyoudou Issei..." Vali replied, hand still on his pocket as he stare at Issei with smirk

"What do you want?" Issei asked, his mind mostly still clouded by anger and hatred but he able to hold it enough to analyze the host of the White Dragon Emperor. Inwardly he let out curse, of all things. He never think he will meet his rival this soon, in this east continent! It would be bad if fight explode now between them, this city will destroyed instantly and people will die, add the fact this is Sona and Rias territory as well

'Something... Off about his aura... Most of it show Dragon power, I could understand that part but... What this dark sensation I get from him?'

Vali seems notice Issei discomfort despite the brown-white haired man try to hide it and he rise one hand in gesturing manner "Don't be like that Hyoudou Issei, I'm not here to fight you. That not reason I'm here, though I won't deny it if you wish to." He stated with mirth evidence in his voice "I just wish to see what kind of person my rival would be." He continued and Issei give him glare

"And what you think of old me now?" Issei asked with obvious sarcasm on his tone

"You are decent person." Vali commented, make Issei taken back at sudden praise "To be able to resist the hatred of Heavenly Dragon like me, you must be quite something. Though that to be expected seeing you slay Kokabiel without Ddraig power."

Issei frowned, judging by the way this man talk clearly he have some ego. But not just that, Issei believe this guy not just talk but also have power to back it up, the dark sensation he feel from him clearly proof of that

Something in the man line words however caught his attention

"Hatred of Heavenly Dragon?" Issei asked aloud

"You didn't know?" Vali right eyebrow raised slightly as he stare at Issei with calculating look, there small surprise as well "I surprise your Dragon had not tell you about this and you never ask about it."

"On my defense, I never though I will meet with Hakuryūkou this soon. I just awaken Ddraig for two months... And mind you the host of Albion only one man among countless billions of Human." Issei snorted while now feel he accustomed with the anger that clouded in his mind

"Point taken." Vali said in understanding tone "Well, I will be the one who told you then. Take it as gift for our first meeting

"You see, the fight between Two Heavenly Dragon had continue for long time. Even when they still alive they always fighting, you know the legend about White Dragon and Welsh Dragon right? Albion and Ddraig was those Dragon

"They fight to get some island, not just some island but entire of Europe continent. Their fight was so tremendous and destructive, even when their simple breath attack clash it strong enough to destroy large part of this city

"Oddly and shockingly, whenever they fight the end of the result will be always tie. There once the White Dragon triumph over the Red but of course in next battle the Red would best the White in other things

"Let me tell you Hyoudou Issei, you are Human so you won't understand. But Dragon unlike you, unlike people around." Vali gestured by waving one hand to the wind "There no Pride and Greed that exceed Dragon, they are vicious and barbarian creature, they are creature that made of power so they respect power in return. And the more powerful Dragon the more prideful or greedy they are

"Ddraig and Albion was the Dragon that mostly being looked. In their time, when people spoke Dragon, the one that people known would be them or Ophis the Dragon God. So you could imagine how they hate each other, for them Heavenly Dragon is sacred title, a symbol that show they are second only by their God."

"And they didn't like to share.." Issei muttered, knowing what Vali mean as he stare at the dark silver haired man who smirked at his understanding "So... Their fight just because they don't like to share some land and wish to show each other who the Boss?"

"Exactly." Vali nodded in confirmation make Issei grimaced

Truthfully, he found it was petty and sad.. Yet, he not going to said it aloud to them. Like Vali said, he won't understand since he's Human but at least he could respect them, he could respect their behavior despite it was foolish and sounds rubbish

They, after all was different creature, they have different perspective and he can't force his opinion to them.

Had it been Hyoudou or EMIYA, both of them will call that rubbish in instant. Hyoudou only follow one Justice, he doesn't care about other, he give Justice that equal, "an eye for eye" while EMIYA is a person who distorted and to think people waste their live for something like that was so wrong

"And... Their hatred grow stronger to the point it affect the Sacred Gear and their wielders?" Issei asked again, he sounded tired strangely

"Even in Realm of Dead they still fighting." Vali remarked make Issei eyes widened in shock hearing that, they still fighting even after death?! Just how incredulous those two?! "Their hatred to each other was so strong, add the fact God of Bible was half dead when sealing them to Sacred Gear, the seal perhaps while strong enough to cage them permanently but it not strong enough to stop them to flow their hatred to each other."

Issei understand that, Sacred Gear mostly contain some soul or have contract with some entity. Take Twice Critical who possess normal Dragon soul, the Dragon that exist in there is completely caged, unlike Longinus, they are Dragon that could be said 'Empty Shell' due to have their soul completely compressed

"That's the reason why when Boosted Gear user and Divine Dividing user instantly fight when they meet. A Human couldn't handle their hatred, they was being that so powerful even Gods fear them, what possibly Human could do against them? So they got influenced by their hatred and when they see each other..."

"A fight broke huh?" Issei muttered dryly, that was actually logical explanation why all Sekiryūtei and Hakuryūkou always fighting in history. Once again Issei reminded that Ddraig actually not a nice guy in begin with, he's a creature that burn down the whole village, raze the nation and island, eating innocence, and killing his fellow race to show his superior power to them. There must be more than hundred thousands victim that loss their life by his breath

"When I read data about you, I find myself disappointed at first." Vali heavily sighed, broking Issei from his mind "I mean, what you can offer me? There nothing special about you, your family line even show it, a descendant of merchant. Live in normal live, unaware of the things in the World work

"When I read that I already thinking "Ah, this is it? This is the one that supposed to be my Rival? Ahh, I give up, there no hope." But when Azazel pointed you kill Kokabiel without Ddraig power, that got my full attention..." Vali smirk in here grew, it make Issei body tense as he recognize what kind of smirk that is. He had seen it once when EMIYA fight with Cú Chulainn "Personally, the report I read should be enough but I wish to see it by myself." He said while glaring at Issei and smirk in malicious manner

The obvious answer should be "No". For Issei, fighting with someone who possess Hakuryūkou power in middle of town was veeeeery bad idea, even if it only a moment but sadly right now his mind wasn't right

The hatred that flowing in his mind multipled the moment Vali challenged him, his blood even boiling in anticipation and roaring in anger, demanding to accept the challenge and fight the person in front of him

"Set the Boundary Field." Issei stated stoically

Vali responded with smirk, he raise one hand and snap his finger before the space vibrated around them and in that instant Issei could tell the field had been set "I already prepare it in first place..." He replied while grinning jovially

The atmosphere change in instant, back to thick and tense just like when they meet first time and red and white aura soon fill the air

Their energy filled with nothing but malice intent, followed by absolute power. The air become heavy and the space between them seems distorted, twitching and groaning under their pressure, even ground around them start to crack and break despite there no visible things that touch them

Then Issei vanish

To every mundane and normal man eyes, Issei vanish as if he never there, save for small dust that appear. The brown-white haired man already in front of Vali, Kanshou already brought down strongly with force that enough to cut steel into two and intent to cut the man down

But Vali see it

The moment Issei launched himself, Vali already see his move. When his rival in front of him, five magic circle with unreadable symbol already exist around him, floating in air and rotating fastly like a wheel. Vali take one step back, jumping slightly to dodge the strike from black Yang Chinese sword

And at same time, the magical circles alive

An explosion immediately rocked the ground the moment each of the circles shoot their spell, each of them contain power that even going to vaporize even solid High-class Devil that possess Rook trait as their defense system.

Such power, and Vali not even trying

However, the dark silver haired man who just landed on his feet quickly sense danger. From the smoke where his attack struck, five swords shoot out from it, ripping apart and blow away the smoke with speed that even faster than bullets

All the swords that aimed to him were targeted to struck vital area, jugular, kidney, liver, forehead, and heart, with their speeds and the range they unleashed, dodging them was impossible for normal man

' **Jinrei no Ken (Sword of Mankind)** huh?' Vali thought with sharp fanged grin as he feel excitement flow in his vein from the battle

But Vali not normal man

In instant his eyes caught sight of them, he twisted his body to the angle that near impossible with speed and reflex that surpass any man. He slipped himself between the swords and completely dodge the deadly projectile while at same time he extend his palm, dark blue magic circle formed on it tip, filled with pure white colored energy that launched to his enemy with fast

Issei come out from the smoke, he's unharmed save for dirt and dust that dirtied his cloth, Kanshou and Bakuya on his hand and he already launched himself the moment Vali twisted his body

A pure white energy that launched to him, instantly cleaved into two the moment he swing down Kanshou and Bakuya, one of his feet instantly stomped the ground after he slice through the attack and kick it. Spinning his body, he deliver strong twisting kick with intent to smash Vali

However the dark silver haired man already see this coming as he also spin his body, he deliver the same spinning kick and meet with Issei strike

A small explosion appear the moment their legs meet to each other. There no heat or fire, it was pure kinetic power that clash against each other. It wasn't hard to seen that the strength they put to that kick would be enough to shatter even steel and giant boulder. The wind force that appear from impact was strong enough to make the earth below them shatter into crater like a glass as if giant just stomp on it

Vali and Issei instantly jumped back, both of them creating distance while skidding in ground. The dark silver haired man face was filled with grin of excitement while the other was stoic and neutral

'He... He not normal magic user... He also proficient in fighting close range...' Issei thought as he judging his enemy

'That kick should shatter his bones, and yet... According to the data he pure Human but there no way Human could match my strength like that...' Vali thought as he also analyze his opponent 'Does he descendant of Hero? Are there secret line in Hyoudou family?' He wondered

For Human to be this strong is abnormal, he was thinking in first maybe Hyoudou Issei was very skilled that he better than Kokabiel, but he never thought he will have power as well. That was more make sense now seeing there no way seventeen years old teenager able to surpass Kokabiel in skill, Vali had seen how Kokabiel fight and the man skill was something even he couldn't match. That mean there factor of strength and endurance as well played in their battle

Azazel will be veeery interested to bring his rival to his lab

Both mans staring at each other, their eyes was intense it as if they going to jump to each other again judged by how Prana that leaked from Vali fist while Issei tight grip on his swords. The tension and atmosphere also thick enough that you would able to cut it with knife. Both dragons also roared in challenge to each other from their host minds

"It enough..." Vali stated as his shoulder relaxed in small margin "I had seen the rumor not just bluff." He said as he unclench his fist, the power that radiated from it also gone

Issei narrowed his eyes, he actually surprise Vali would pull back their fight seeing he clearly type that enjoy fighting so much. Then again, they just meet less than hour so he can't judge him that fast

"Well..." Issei dismiss his swords, his body relaxed slightly "It wasn't bad actually, I kinda have something I need to release in my mind."

"Oh?" Vali eyebrow furrowed in interest "Some problem?"

"Things like that." Issei sighed as he rub his temple, he was being honest actually. He need blow some steam about what happen to Misaki obviously "Anyway I-" Issei halted in his words as a tickling sensation his spine, making him stiffened. He briefly glanced to Vali and notice the man also felt it

"What the-" Vali eyes widened slightly as he feel the Boundary Field he set crashed down, then it replaced by another and it was bigger this time and also more stronger

 **"You Shall Cease Your Fight now Dragons!"**

A strong and vibrant voice echoed in instant in the Boundary Field, shaking the air and space itself as if it voice of giant that shouted to his kin

Issei and Vali turned at same time to the source of the voice, above them. A figure materialized just when their gazes meet the sky above them

The first thing they see is Light. A pure white and radiant Light, so pure that it even almost matching sun that shine the Earth with it glory light. It not just Light, the two Dragon that in middle of their battle even could feel Holy sensation in that light that would burn lesser Devil and Dark Creature just by existing. It as if the Heaven Gate itself opened and Angel descend from it

Ironically that was exactly what happen

Clad in silver armor that resemble templar Knight in medieval age, adorned by pure white cape and emerald green colored jewel on various part, the Angel extend his white majestic eight wing, golden halo above his white colored hair and beautiful inhumane face, showing his status and level of his power to the man below him

"An Angel..." Issei muttered, surprised at sudden appearance and also bit awed. He knew he will see them soon but to see them now...

Unlike Fallen Angel and Devil, there something about Angel the moment he see this entity come. The radiant light and Holy power that come was... Warm... It comforting and give him secure feeling, it like a warmth blanket that child use when they sleep or try to hide to make sure he/she save from bad monster hiding under the bed

'No wonder they lovable creature... Their presence is... Comforting...'

Vali meanwhile not that affected, he only stare calmly at the figure while quirking his eyebrow "And who are you to stand on our path Angel? You think you stand a chance against us?" Vali replied snidely

The Angel beauty face set into stoic, his green beautiful eyes show coldness, something that very contrast to it and for moment it glowing with power. He about to respond back to the White Dragon but the Red One interfere

"We already done Vali..." Issei spoke, surprising the Angel "It just small spar and we also decide to stop just before Angel-san arrive." He said to the dark silver haired man

"Ruin my fun wouldn't you?" Vali scowl a bit, he want to play with Angel for moment by intimidate him

"I don't wish war explode in here, less in city where I currently live, thank you so much." Issei bite back with obvious sarcasm make Vali snorted

"This is not over, we maybe not fight to death now but in future..." Vali let the message off like that and he smirked "It seems Fate and Destiny really kind to me, to make my Rival to be special like you..." He said lastly before he turned away, his eyes caught familiar aura from far and he inwardly sighed. It seems Azazel already anticipated things like this, there will be talk later

Issei only stare at Vali retreating figure with steely gaze, watching his rival while contemplating his words. He could feel Ddraig roar in anger and demanding blood of his Rival, had Issei normal Human the headache he receive will be very high but due to Class-card inside him that acting like bridge to their connection, the pain was tolerable

The Angel who watching the conversation was clearly dumbfounded. To be honest when he come he already prepared for the worse, the fact he clad in armor and let out his full power was to stop the Dragons fighting. In all generation, whenever Sekiryūtei and Hakuryūkou meet there would be always battle with end one of them die

That has gone straight the moment they turned to Longinus, straight for thousand years

Yet... Here, he see two teenager who probably younger than him and their predecessor just break that law, break the curse that had been gone for that thousand years. They fight, but they not look insane, true they seems under stress but they still sane enough to...

'Is this... Is this sign that Change has come?' He wondered as he stare down at the boy who has slay Kokabiel of Grigore, one of his brother before he fell. The boy seems in pain, probably held the madness and hatred of Dragon inside him but he look fine

"Sorry for bothering you Angel-san." The boy said in polite tone

 **"It's Fine Child."** The Angel replied, his voice still seems booming into the whole area, despite it sounds loud and intimidating but it filled with kindness as well **"Ah, Forgive Me, Let Me Lower My Power a Bit."** He stated before the light and space around him dimmed, the radiant blazing light still there but not as large as before and space that seems twitching returned to normal

Issei watched all this with astonishment

"What was that?" He asked, the gleam on his eyes almost like a child that just see his new favorite anime movie

"A small ability that us, Angel, have young man." The Angel voice no longer loud and intimidating anymore

Issei about to respond, but chilling sensation hit him once again and the Angel above him also tilted his head to behind him, his gentle and soft look seems hardened. It doesn't need to take genius to know there someone who not in friendly term with the Angel behind him now

Turned around, he found a familiar person. He had meet during his talk with Rias and also when Sirzechs wish to meet him

"Hyoudou-sama." She greeted in monotone "I hope you have reason why we felt your power level rose for moment. And it not just normal, there even deep malice intent rolling in there." She said while focusing her gaze to him before shifting to Angel above "Greeting Apollo-san, I see you had arrive early."

"I need to ensure this meeting is not a trap for Michael-sama, Queen of Annihilation." Apollo replied, his warmth tone gone and replaced by stoic one

"I see..." Grayfia nodded in understanding "I assure you Apollo-san, Sirzechs-sama did not plan to assassinate Michael-sama nor he wish for another War."

"And since when your words could be believed, Devil?"

A small twitch of Grayfia finger was all Issei get as sign of the silver haired beauty irritation, he only able to see it because he stand near to her had he not he surely going to miss it.

"Hyoudou-sama, Sirzechs-sama wish to talk with you, could you come with me?" She asked Issei as she changed the conversation

"Sure." Issei grunted before he turned above "Apollo-san isn't it? Sorry once again to disturb you, I will see you later." He said politely while give little bow, one thing he learn was he should be polite. The man above him until now had not give him reason not to after all

Apollo smiled sincerely at the young man in front of him, despite associating with Devil he could judge that this young man unlike them

"Farewell, I will see you next time, Sekiryūtei." Apollo said before he floating backward slowly, his eight majestic wing extended and the golden halo above his head flashed in golden light before it engulf his whole body and in flash, he gone, so do the Boundary Field that he made

Issei only stare at the retreating Angel with neutral look. That was pretty cool way to gone actually. What? On his defense he still teenager and boy who love cool things!

"That was Apollo, one of Elite Guard and one of Lieutenant in Heaven..." Grayfia told the young man who turned to her "For him to be here already..." She give the boy stern look "I don't know what actually happen Hyoudou-sama but please refrain from fighting people, there many important figure in here and if the fight break and somehow harm one of them there chance Great War could be resumed."

Issei blanched hearing that and also looked shame, now anger no longer clouded his mind he could see it was stupid of him to accept Vali challenge, he just endanger this whole city!

'Damn! I going to talk about this with Ddraig later...' He thought grimly while clenching his fist

* * *

It was the day of the meeting

Clad in his black leather armor and red leather scarf that breezed by cold air in night, Issei walked to the meeting place, his black leather boots stepped to the road was the only sounds that echoed in the dark night.

He not need to afraid that there would be people seeing his outfit. They all already taken care, a strong Boundary Field set to each house in Kuoh City by Devils, right now the whole citizen of Kuoh City sleeping in their house and won't awake until the field set off. There extra protection field added just in case if the meeting go wrong

He rise his head and briefly glanced to building that stood high quite far from where the abandoned Church located. It just built few days ago by Devils in order to held the meeting place, the building made by very good material, despite it look like normal building it actually could be compared to fortress

Asia and Xenovia were on his sides. The blond haired girl clad in her nun uniform but there no cross symbol in there, only plain green dress while the blue haired one clad in white cape and underneath it she wear her battle outfit

"I'm worry about Mittelt-chan..." Asia muttered while walking on Issei side

"That shorty will be alright Asia." Xenovia grunted to her companion "It maybe sounds unfair but we both knew she still not ready if fight broke out and she could die in battle."

That was the truth, at any rate now Mittelt won't be any help if fight suddenly broke. While true she skilled but her strength was something else, she still need more training if she wish to be stay on Issei ground. Xenovia and Asia actually also not that strong, but they willing to unleash their Class-card if something happen, especially Xenovia cards already mature enough and ready

"But still..."

"Asia, I sure she now grind herself in earth by training. She maybe not with us now but in future she will be..." Xenovia said firmly as she try to reassure her friend who look concerned

"Xenovia right Asia." Issei added as they enter the forest, he already could sense there many eyes on them the moment they walk to the cliff "You not need to worry, I already talk to Mittelt before we leave." He wish to add that Zelretch also going to grind Mittelt in training but seeing there ears around him he refrain to said so

His eyes then narrowed as his nose caught small distortion in the space not far from them. It was so small that no Human eyes could see, heck! Issei even sure supernatural being won't be able to. He only able to see it because he Reinforced his eyes

'Boundary Field... I don't know what kind of type but it strong one...' He concluded as he paused in front of it. His hand then rammed to his pocket and he put out small letter, rising it in air before let it slip out from his grasp

Then magically, the paper he just released not fell, instead it floating to the air before it flashed, explode into multiple particles that slowly taking shape of rectangular hologram in the air

'I knew there enchantment in the invitation but wow.' Issei whistled a bit, he must say it look impressive

Then, face of Grayfia appear on it

"Good night, Hyoudou-sama." She greeted in humble and firm tone while bowing her head

"Good night to you too Grayfia-san." Issei greeted back with nod "These two will company me to the meeting, that's why they here." He said while gesturing to Xenovia and Asia on his sides

Grayfia glanced to both girls, while the blond haired bowed in polite manner the other merely stare sternly at her, as if dare her to refuse their presence in here.

"Let me ask Sirzechs-sama first." Grayfia said and Issei nodded before the hologram turned to static. Issei and his companion waiting for almost a minute before the image returned "You have permission Hyoudou-sama. Please step inside the Field."

Issei nodded before he resume his walk and entering the field, followed by Asia and Xenovia behind him.

The moment they enter the field, they no longer in the forest.

It as if stepping from one World to different one. The moment they take step inside the field, the earth and tree around them gone, replaced by expensive looking red carpet and corridor around them

"A portal?" Issei muttered, slightly awed by the method. To be honest he never seen such level of Magecraft like this, not even from EMIYA dream. Despite he had see more amazing things but the one more simple like this actually more amaze him

Xenovia and Asia meanwhile appear to be unfazed and they giving strange look to their leader but they not make any comment about it

"Let's go everyone." Issei called as he take step forward, his palm touching the door to the meeting room "Remember, don't strike first no matter what. We come here only as observer to make sure there won't be blood shed, we can't have this city turned to battlefield." He warned as he give stern look to the girls, especially Xenovia who stiffened

"I swear I won't Issei-sama." She sweared in solemn tone

"Good... Let's..."

With that, Issei pushed the door open

* * *

"Well..." Azazel drawled as he stare at the people that gathered in the room "Before we began the meeting I would like to said thank you to Sirzechs Lucifer for willing to granting place for this meeting." He said this while have his eyes locked to the red haired Devils with small smile

"Your welcome Governor Azazel." Sirzechs responded politely, returning the small smile with his own

"Now... Gentleman and ladies..." Azazel continued as his eyes roamed to everyone in the room

From the Devils side, sit side by side was Sirzechs Lucifer, the Maou who have his sister fight against the might of Kokabiel and survive in that one sided battle. The red haired Lucifer clad in his armor that cover upper part of his body, followed by deep crimson cape that matched his hair. Underneath it he wore clean white gentleman uniform

Behind him, clad in her maid uniform and look regal and yet humble at same time, is Grayfia Lucifuge, wife of Sirzechs Lucifer and his Queen, and the one that called Queen of Annihilation

Then, to the Heaven side

Kokabiel was beauty, to the point of inhumane, his appearance completely like doll that crafted so perfect and almost looks like only exist solely to be a existence that hailed for his appearance

That could be said same to the one who sit in Heaven representation

A smooth, long pale blonde hair that so beauty like a gold turned to silk, green emerald eyes that shaped in perfect form, followed by smooth and healthy skin, and shape of face that make even any man look into pure awe at him, gold halo above him was enough to show what kind of being is he

Kokabiel mistaken as a woman by Shizune, but if she see this figure she would insist this entity is a woman even if the truth was the opposite

He clad in majestic golden armor, mixed with red color and elegant white cape, the armor itself was beauty. Each parts, each curve and bend was crafted so perfect that as if staring at it would even make blind person knew the one who clad in it is someone important and higher being

The second was not like the first

No one could see his face, the only thing that visible was pair of green glowing eyes underneath the silver mask he wear and golden blond hair that cut into short bushy style, framing over part of the silver mask he wear. His whole body all covered by silver metal that seems gleaming in darkness, thigh, knee, hip, back, shoulder, all of them was there, followed by white cape like the one his brother wield and golden halo above his head

They are Archangel Michael, the Prince of the Angel and Archangel Raphael, the Archangel of Justice

Originally, the meeting only supposed to bring one of each leader of three faction, Azazel, Sirzechs and Michael. However, there argument about fear of ambush so the guests for the meeting increased to few, the invited could bring few companion with them, limited only two

Azazel himself bring extra companion, a dark silver haired teenager who clad in gentleman outfit as sign of show formality and respect, the one who host Albion, the current Hakuryūkou

Azazel eyes finally fell to the last one, the one who slay his brother, the one who possess power to cause imbalance and chaos in the World

Clad in black sleeveless armor and red scarf that cover most upper part of his body, Hyoudou Issei watching them, unlike all guest who invited, he sit with crossed arms. His eyes moved to everyone, as if hawk that observe it prey, as if he is jury who watch the trial that about to start

On both his sides was girls people of the Church recognize. How could they not? These two girls were related and connected to event that happen recently

Xenovia Quarta, the ex-wielder of Durandal and Asia Argento, former Holy Maiden from Italy

"Since greeting here done, let we go to the main topic." Azazel said, both his hands rest on the table as he lay his chin to his palm "Naturally, I would be the one who start joking and playing jester but right now I'm not in mood so let we get to the point."

Everyone presence merely look into him who smiling slightly with calm look, their faces contain no emotion. Few quirked eyebrow at that or narrowing their eyes but they not make any sign to comment or remark at the declaration

"You all know why I'm here." Azazel continued, his eyes traveled to everyone in the room "I wish to apologize for what happen to Kokabiel. Yes, I admit I was shocked and surprised that he betray us like that out of blue, I assure you all I never have any intention to restart Great War openly once again, not in our current condition..."

No one make any comment, all the guest save for Issei and his companion staring at each other, they send their own code through eye contact to their friends

"Normally, we won't be this lenient." Sirzechs started, his face was epiphany of calmness and his tone also polite "However, miraculously there no any victim in our sides. Hate I admit it but this event actually also make my sister eyes opened and make her able to see what she always seek in first place." He stated as his eyes locked to Azazel "Add the fact you already give us some of your research data as apologies, so yes. We, Devil willing to let it slide..." Then his eyes narrowed and there dangerous gleam in there "But make no mistake, if something similar happen once again, it won't be Hyoudou-san who butcher your army but us."

Despite the death threat that given to him, Azazel do nothing but smile "Thank you..." He replied, then he turned to Michael who staring at him stoically

"There no causality on our side as well... However unlike Devils, we loss two of our people." Michael spoke, his voice was like melody that played softly. His eyes momentary turned to Xenovia and Asia who visibly stiffened for moment before it replaced by calmness "But demanding retribution for this wouldn't give us anything, it was our own agreement together to decide to hide demise of God. We willing to let it slide, however you must know we will be more harsh if something like that happen once again." He said, the beauty voice was somehow filled with steel and firm like giant voice

"Of course!" Azazel nodded, he smiled in relief as he give firm nod "We will ensure things like this won't happen again... If it does, please know that person act without our permission, we never wish to restart the Great War after all."

Everyone give nod of that, apparently satisfied or choose to not speak. Seeing this, Azazel move his gaze to Issei who only stare at him with face that void of any emotion

"I'm not one who going to blame whole faction because deed one of division in that faction. I will let it slide, however." Issei eyes sharpened, his steel gray orbs like a blade that polished and ready to lashed "If one of your Leader once again did something like that, I will come to you, Azazel the Scapegoat." He declared with the most firm tone he ever use, there time he fear this being. But after facing Hyoudou in his soul, that fear gone now, replaced by nothing but bravery

If Azazel offended or dislike the words he didn't show it, he only grinned at the boy and nodded "You have my words about that Hyoudou-san." He accepted

The Devils who watching the interaction -save for Grayfia- let out small smile for moment at the declaration while the Angels staring at Issei with curiosity in their eyes, however one could see there hint of respect if they focused to Raphael eyes beneath his helmet

"Like I said before, we all knew that this meeting main topic is not about Kokabiel betrayal. I have something to said..." Azazel leaned on his seat, his eyes tracing each of the guests "I wish to declare Peace Treaty and Alliance..."

...

...

...

...

...

Silence was the best description for what happen in that room. There no exception, all of them even Grayfia and Vali who put calm face show surprise and shocked look at the Governor of Fallen Angel declaration

"There enemy for us..." Azazel continued, his tone was grim, gone all jovial or laid back demeanor, replaced by face of Fallen Angel who had live for thousands years and survive through Great War where even his Father not "I did not talk about Norse, I did not talk about Shinto, I did not talk about Hindu. That enemy was inside us, deep inside our forces

"Normally, in this moment I going to said that enemy is our darkness but that too cliche." Azazel ruffled his hair in annoyance manner "And it also not time to joke, there enemies inside us and wish to target us... You all had heard about them, weren't you? An organization that at first we think only myth."

Issei and his companion perked at that, they don't know about this one. Zelretch only provide them information about how each faction condition, telling them status of Humanity and Bible faction or such things but never once he mention about this

'This... What Kokabiel talking about...'

"And yes Hyoudou Issei, this is the enemy that Kokabiel mentioned during his battle against you." Azazel said as if he read the boy mind "To be honest, their existence was only rumor at first. It was one hundred... Twenty or... Thirty years ago if I recall." He rubbed his goat while putting thoughtful face "That time there rumor about organization that gather around small groups from all faction, Norse, Hindu or such things

"Of course we dismiss that rumor. Why? Because it plain stupid, at that time the animosity was so high, it was still the point where Valkyrie, Angel, Devil and Fallen Angel going to start shooting each other when they meet

"Add the fact such rumor actually not rare, it was common. Many people use such rumor to confuse their enemy, making them wary and paranoid to enemies that actually not exist. Of course we not that stupid, we knew rumor sometime based on truth so we try to research about this organization

"We search and investigate that organization... And we found none, we found nothing about them and after investigating for years we give up. We think they only rumor to confuse enemy and make us paranoid to enemy that wasn't exist.

"However, lately, recently in this last five years, we once again heard this organization began to move again." Azazel give look to Sirzechs and Michael here "And this organization is-"

"Same with the one that hundred years ago making move." Sirzechs finished as his eyebrow scrunched to thoughtful

"Exactly..." Azazel nodded "I have my people track them, but we got only small info about them, I won't enter to the details but one thing I assure you they are very good with stealth and only move again recently, however..."

"If they move now that mean they already make preparation." Michael continued, his beautiful face set into grim expression "The Church also inform me that there rumor about organization that recently active as well, they call themselves Khaos Brigade..."

"Khaos Brigade..." Issei rolled the words on his tongue while having thoughtful expression. Even by the name it already could be judge they not group of people who would obey the rule

"I see..." Sirzechs let out sigh, catching everyone attention "Truthfully, I don't know what to say. This organization, if what you said true then that mean they had gather power for hundred years without us aware, I admit they seems dangerous but what proof you have that they will be enemy? That their goal was our destruction?"

"I didn't have direct proof." Azazel said easily "However, you all must aware such organization that gather hundred of small group and different creature would have big goal, this group even recruiting from us, Church, Fallen Angel, Devils. Why? Among race in this World there nothing that bigger than Bible Faction animosity to each other, animosity between Devil, Fallen Angel, and Angel was so known that even children one years old already knew

"Why gather such race? Why they bother trying to make division from creature that hate each other like us? That, I guess was more than enough to assume that they not friendly, if they really not then why not contact us directly and ask for it?"

No one could argue when Azazel point something like that to them, an unknown organization that recruiting their people from darkness was something that clearly not going to have friendly intent, especially their race harbor hatred to each other for so long. The risk for that organization explode from inside was very big

"So this is why, you suggest peace?" Raphael speak for the first time ever since he arrive, his voice unlike Michael that beauty and melodic that show his nature as Angel, it was stern, deep and rumbling "You wish to join force with us because this organization?"

Azazel shrugged at the accusation, appear to be nonchalant "I won't try to sugar coat and said I want peace. Hell no, even I aware that was impossible and not logical giving our nature, however." He take deep breath and let out heavy sigh "Believe it or not... I... Really wish peace..." He said in dry tone "For thousand years, for so long that we live in War... The original Satan already dead, so do God... Despite we hate each other but you all must admit, there was never big conflict anymore in this thousand years after Great War, save for Kokabiel betrayal..."

"So what you wish to said is "Let's move on"?" Sirzechs asked while giving look to him

"Yes..." Azazel nodded "The World change... I'm sure you all aware of that... In these last few decades surely you all notice it right? Change has come..." He give look to Michael when saying this

Michael face was calm as everyone save for Raphael look at him in expectant manner, closing his eyes, he let out sigh and his shoulder lumped as if he very tired "Yes... I know what you mean... It System that God set isn't it?"

"A system that God set?" Issei asked

Michael give bitter smile at the question "God has dead for thousand years, in that age Christian was so small and only few. Yet, miracle, Divine blessing, prayer, or such things still there despite God was not exist anymore, how you think that could happen?"

"It was the System..." Xenovia muttered with realization

"Exactly..." Michael nodded with dry smile "I'm not sure but it seems Father knew he will meet his demise in last War. He add some extra power to the System and made it work as last defense I guess

"The way of the System work is complicated and I can't expose it I'm afraid due to secrecy. However, like what Azazel said the System changed, it power began to weaken and get less effective. That's why recently there many strange things happen. Twilight Healing that Miss Argento possess originally can't heal Devils nor Fallen Angel but now it can... And because of that, many of our people easily got swayed and question their faith because many strange phenomenon occur

"As much I hate to admit it..." Michael let out deep sigh, he appear to be so tired as if he just went Great War once again, his green emerald eyes that glowing seems dimmed and rather dull "Azazel right, the World has change..."

The three Human fists clenched for moment before relaxed as they see the Archangel looks so exhausted, he also looks so resign as if facing something that he couldn't defeat

"Even God is dead the World keep moving huh?" Issei muttered, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear it

"Exactly my Boy..." Azazel nodded in agreement, he even give grin to the Sekiryūtei

"Hypothetically speaking, let just say we accept the treaty. What exactly proof you could give to us that you and Devil won't stab us in back?" Raphael asked sternly, his green eyes seems glowing underneath his helmet

"Are you really have little faith on us?"

"You, Azazel are creature that has no faith. Someone like you has no right to speak about faith in first place, Heretic." Raphael retorted in hissed tone, his eyes filled with nothing but anger as he meet the Governor eyes

"Still sore because I escape from you, Raphael?" Azazel asked snidely as his eyes also start to show malice intent

"You were lucky that time Traitor!" The Archangel of Justice growled, anger was visible in his tone now "Letting you escape was my biggest shame and mistake, I should kill you rather than jail you in first place."

"You welcome to try, even now the offer still stand." Azazel sneered openly

The conversation was clearly going end as war now, Issei just about to interrupt them but someone beat him

"Please don't fight in here gentleman." Sirzechs said in stern and polite tone "That is not the purpose we gather here in first place." He stated as both Man now turned to him "If you wish to fight, do it outside this city and I won't stop you."

'That's not helping our condition!' Issei thought with frantic at the nonchalant suggestion from the Lucifer

"Brother, please stand down." Michael apparently knew how it will go if this continue as he the one who speak now. The Archangel of Justice merely grunted but the intensity in his eyes not dimmed slightly "Sirzechs Lucifer, is there something you wish to say about this Peace Treaty?"

Sirzechs tilted his head slightly to one side "I won't have problem with Peace Treaty, truthfully most of the Devils content with current condition. Most Devils that die also Stray One rather the Pure blood or things like that."

"Of course you would." Azazel snorted as he leaned back in his seat "You have Evil Pieces with you, turning Human into Devils and steal their power, turning them into obedient slave."

"Same could be said to you Governor." Sirzechs retorted "You take Sacred Gear from Human or trying to recruit them by temptation of flesh, if you can't control them you dispose them." He shook his head in amusement, his smile was cold as he give look to the Scapegoat "Do not play innocent Azazel, we all here knew you one of Monster as well."

"Well, at least I never deny that I'm evil and try to declare I doing it for the Greater Good." Azazel comment snarkily while give look to Heaven side

"And whose fault is that, Traitor?" Raphael asked while throwing dark look to the Devil and Fallen Angel "Mind you, we never start War in first place, we never strike and drew blood, it all began when you start to corrupt children of Father, Human." He stated as he throwing dark glare to Sirzechs

"That was fault of Old Devils, we, the new generation couldn't be blamed for that. Would you blame children because sin of their father?" Sirzechs challenged while furrowed his eyebrow

"Do not think your facade will able to make me falter, Crimson Satan." Raphael said menacingly "We all knew you are anything but innocent. How many Human fell to your experiment when you and Ajuka Beelzebub try to create Evil Pieces? How many innocent creatures you sacrifice?"

Sirzechs looked ashamed at first before it replaced by calmness "I did what necessary for our kin survival, it wrong, yes. But we wish to live... We, also already paid it with our blood, many Devils extinct, more than half of 72 pillar dead in our own War..." His eyes show stern and steel as he look to the Archangel of Justice "I admit we not Light creature but we change, we no longer Dark creature who steal soul for our amusement."

"Blood?! Change?!" Raphael was all but snarled now in anger, red colored light slowly gather around him under his fury "Can your blood atone for genocide, Devil?! For more than millenias your kin killed countless innocents with its rampage across the World, turning the priest into a beast they should slay in first place with your blasphemy, made father choke and kill his own daughter and mother to deny the existence of her unborn son with your dark whisper.

"You even dare to slither your tongue to Asgard and other Realm. Do you really think you can just sweep all that away and cast aside your guilt so easily just by said you had suffer enough?

"No, your kin will never change, and I will never stop fighting you!"

"And if that not blaming sin of father to child I don't know what else is that." Azazel snorted as he throw amusing and insult glare to Raphael

"You had no right to make any comment in that part as well Azazel." Michael defended his brother while glaring at the former Seraph

"Ohh." Azazel eyebrow wiggled in mockery "Does the Prince of Angels hate me now?"

"I did not hate you Azazel." Michael rebuked "I _despise_ you, for all my brother and sister killed. I _despise_ you, traitor, for all my men you corrupted to become like you. I _despise_ you, Scapegoat, for all the twisted experiments you did on my brother and sister fallen bodies. I _despise_ you, Azazel, because you broke Lasciel heart and filled the whole Heaven with her cry for hundred days and hundred night, _Brother_!" He spat at the Azazel with so much venom that even would make people think twice for his status as the current Angels that lead the Heaven

"How about you? _Brother_?!" Azazel sneered back, the sadness in his eyes was visible but there dark malevolent fury beneath those violet colored orbs "Taking God throne after his dead, playing as God in his place by tricked Mankind faith, doing nothing when His favorite children turned to slave and slaughtered like a pig to the slaughter house, letting them experience horrifying experiment that would make even Devil cringe. Don't tell me you innocent, I sure the only reason you not fall was because there loophole in System that make you immune!" He snarled back at the Michael who look abashed when name of God mentioned "What I should say? You were, always His favorite along with Metatron, he even crowned you as _Prince_ of Angels and Metatron as His Voice." His eyes then filled with glee, a proof to anyone that he indeed the Scapegoat "Speaking about Metatron I surprised it not him who came, I sure he went insane because his _Beloved Father_ died."

 **"YOU DARE TO SPEAK HIS NAME IN SUCH VULGAR MANNER?!"** Michael roared with so much fury that would make Men die due to fear as his golden light blazing to live around him, like a Light that would eat everything and blind all eyesight who see his might

The conversation getting worse at that point, there no violence or any sign of weapons being drawn but the atmosphere was gone so tense and the temperature was unstable, sometime it high due to Raphael red orange blazing aura that radiated like a sun but sometime it cold like north due to Grayfia cerulean blue aura that crawling to the ground, turned them into pale blue ice floor

"I did said it was bad idea..." Xenovia who watched muttered, their existence seems forgotten as the leaders of three faction let out curse and angry words to each other. When Issei told him about the meeting she already have thought it would become war rather conversation

"If this continue it just matter of time before another War explode..." Asia whispered sadly while watching Michael and Azazel bantering

"I doubt there would be another War." Issei replied in same hushed tone that filled with sarcasm "They all would be dead by this Khaos Brigade group rather than each other." He noted that no one even remember the organization they talking about in first place, all of them too busy went to each other throat and throwing insult

Truthfully Issei can't believe the utter bewilderment sight that he behold now, rather than focusing to topic now they are really went to each other neck, trying to murder and blame each other. How did powerful entity like them this stupid was something he couldn't comprehend

'Then again, I shouldn't surprise... Same thing happen to Ddraig when he meet Albion...' He sighed inwardly at the memories of the Welsh Dragon hatred that boiling the moment he saw visage of his archenemy. Hatred is very strong enemies to everyone, there no mistake in that part

The whole room was made by best material Devil could offer, the stone, the cement, every fiber and part of this room enhanced by very powerful enchantment. Even if some Dragon roared in this room there won't be any voice could be hard to outside nor it will break or shook

The table and chair where they sit now even made by same material, that was the reason why they not crumble under sheer of power that each of entity that debating now radiated

SLIING!

The table that able to hold mighty aura of all Leaders that currently debating split into two

Everyone freeze, the aura and power their radiated stopped, so do their breath. It was only one second, but it make everyone freeze as if time was stopped for that second. All of them, turning their head to the source of the cause and Michael gasped openly

"That..."

It was a sword that said to be peerless, a sword that had claim 100,000 men lives, it was sword that believed to be able to cut anything with it might, a sword that believed able to create Miracles, it was Sword that could be said as Divine Construct

Even Shirou Emiya would have hard time for this Sword not forged by Mortal but by a God. However, in the World where Gods still exist, where Mana was everywhere and almost everyone breath them, it wasn't hard to create such mighty sword

It shape was unique but it could be categorized as broad sword. It edge was blue like gem, followed by golden that adorned on it tip. It guard was semicircular on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle

It was Durandal from D×D verse, the one that Xenovia just gave back to Church week ago before the meeting

"I hope you all now done with your bickering." Issei started, his sword colored eyes roamed to everyone in the room while have the Peerless Sword in his hand, still latched to the bottom of the place where it swunged "Because if not, need I remind you all that there enemy possibly out there that would be very happy with you all killing each other?" He asked stoically

That was the line

Realization dawned to everyone eyes in the room, it as if they just see a single golden light rope in the depth of the abyss that filled with absolute darkness

In instant, they all pulled back their powers. The hot and cold temperature that mixed in twisted and impossible angle receded. The intense atmosphere in the room was still there but it reduced just like when the meeting started

"And who are you? To dare stand against our conversation?" Raphael asked in deep tone, there no insult or mockery, it was simple question

Issei tilted his head slightly, his eyes focused to Raphael "I believe... You already know it. One of my friend in Church give some title to me during her report..." He rise Durandal, the sword slowly disperse, turning into mote of blue lights that dissipated "She call me Sword of Mankind..."

A wide grin from Sirzechs and mischievous smirk from Azazel was sign that he take as approval and amusement from them

"Sword of Mankind.." Raphael rolled the title on his mouth while have his green emerald glowing eyes piercing the boy steel gray colored eyes "And what right you have? To dare claim that title?"

In response, a blue flames appear in middle of splitted table, gathering everyone attention. The flames was dancing in there, swirling, moving like a child that excited. Then, it expanded, taking shape as sword. The sword still bathed and blaze in radiant of blue flames before slowly it take color

Gray bordering to silver was color of it edge, the guard take grey yellow color, it pommel also same, there blue color below the guard that almost looks like ring on someone finger

"This sword..." Raphael was the one who speak this time, his deep voice filled with small surprise

"By Satan..." Sirzechs muttered as he couldn't believe what aura this sword radiated

"This is..." Azazel gulped, his eyes roamed to the sword with indescribable glint "This is... What this sword?"

"This was sword that much like Humanity..." Issei answered as the sword now floating, slowly it come to his direction "It was a sword that could become Holy Sword of Victorious Caliburn in one hand but become Demonic Emperor Sword Gram in other..." He grasp the sword, it gleaming and let out hum of power that echoed in the meeting room before it fell silence "A sword that could become Salvation in one hand but become Destruction in other... This sword called Merodach..." He stated as he disperse the sword into blue particles just like the one he created moment ago

"I see..." Raphael replied, his eyes still glued to the blue moted that slowly gone from the room "Then let me ask you this, Sword of Mankind. Whose side you on?"

Closing his eyes, Issei let his shoulder hit the chair on his back and reopen it "I'm on my own..." He said as his eyes lingering to each Leader in the room for moment "I have Devil that I would be proud to call her as my friend, I have Exorcist that I would be proud to call her as my friend, I have Fallen Angel that I would be proud to call her as my friend. I even had seen Devil, Fallen Angel and someone from Church talk to each other like Highschool girl talk about their boyfriend, I did not side with any of you, I'm on my own." He finished, his eyes locked back to the glowing green emerald Raphael eyes

"Then why you come here?" Michael asked

"So you not kill each other and caused another War and destroy anyone in this city." Issei answered swiftly "Truthfully, I was against this meeting when I heard it. I mean, placing each Leader of Faction that wish to have each other neck for thousand years? What kind of moron would do that?" He asked in bewilderment on his voice

"Stop it! You make me blush." Azazel grinned widely while rub his back head in slight shy manner

'That's not compliment.' Issei thought dryly but decide to not spoke it aloud "But after hearing what Azazel said and offering peace, I think 'Why not?' it was logical suggestion if you think about it no matter how insane and ridiculous it sounds."

"And back to the present question, how we can trust them to not backstab us?" Raphael asked again

"You can't..." Issei simply response "But does that trust necessary in this condition? There enemy out there, a big one. Are you willing to ignore them just because each of you couldn't move on from the past?"

"It already happen for thousands years." Raphael rebuked instantly with disdain

"Even if it countless millenias it still in to category 'damn _Past'_." Issei replied with neutral tone, his eyes never leaving from them "Perhaps it was impossible for Satan, Azazel and God to sit in one seat and discussing matters without coming to blows. But that was in Past, the Leader of each Faction now different.

"Sirzechs Lucifer not come from Lucifer Bloodline, he come from Gremory and have very high sister complex that he would pluck someone tongue out for dare insult here, thanks to Grayfia-san he did not

"Azazel of the Scapegoat now rather love to spend time in bar and playing game in lazy manner like a jobless man rather than seducing Angels and Human.

"Believe it or not, they has change, they no longer the person who led or used to be in first place." Issei finished his speech and turned to the two man that he mention, giving them unreadable look

"I must say Issei-kun." Sirzechs smiled, seems happy at what the boy did despite he just insult him moment ago "Your information is lacking..." He stated

The boy blinked, expecting any response but that. He about to ask but Azazel spoke first

"Sirzechs right." Azazel nodded in agreement "For your information I'm not just drunk in bar or playing game, but I also collect porn magazine from the whole World!" He declared, looking smug while saying that as he puff up his chest

"And I love my sister so much. That I willing to marry her if she wish to!" Sirzechs added as he grinned and cross his arm in proud manner like Azazel

THWACK! THWACK!

Squeal of pains come from them simultaneously as both people that stand behind them smacking their head in unison

"Grayfia! It hurt!"

"Vali! Respect your elder!"

Another slaps to their head was their answer

"This is not time to reveal such shameful things, especially to important figure like Michael-sama, Raphael-sama and everyone else." Grayfia replied in stony tone

"No one need to heard that, I sure everyone already know it in first place." Vali said in irritation manner

Issei shoot look to Michael and Raphael who watching the interaction without emotion "See what I mean?" He asked dully "Beside..." He sighed and turned to Vali, the moment his eyes meet with the dark silver haired man he could feel Ddraig anger and hatred rolling to his brain, but he now strong enough to hold it "Here we are. Two Heavenly Dragon that has fight for very long time like you all. Speaking, and discussing matters amicably. And we have not yet come to blows." He said while smirked slightly

"Yet..." Vali noted with chuckled

"If this meeting explode to war we will." Issei snorted as he turned his gaze to Raphael and Michael "I know the past is important and should not be ignored either. And this alliance would be only born under duress and pressure, but you all should know that great events have been shaped by people who were under great duress as well.

"There chance now for Peace, it maybe risky, but would you ignore it? There chance to something you all longing for long time no matter how ridiculous and impossible it sounds but there chance, small is it perhaps. But will you all remain willfully blind to the future for the sake of the past? Add the fact each Faction now has become different and the System that God set also began to change."

He now staring at each Leader eyes, his steel gray orbs lingering to one of them before turned to everyone, the determination and confident was shone very clear on his eyes like a flame

It was broken by Michael who let out, melodic, and beautiful chuckle

"Such optimism." He spoke, there no hint of mockery in there, only melancholy

"Such naïvety." Sirzechs said as he also chuckled

"Such innocent." Azazel added as he chuckled with the other leader while rub his goat "It wasn't bad things though, remind me of myself when I still have my white wings..." He said somberly

"Many of our brother and sister that sad when you fell Azazel." Michael spoke bitterly, gained attention of the Governor "Many express their disbelief... Gabriel even shed a tear when Father exile you..."

"It also one of my biggest shame until now..." Azazel replied, his tone bitter "No matter how painful it was, but I didn't love Lasciel... She loved me so much, but I'm not... Even after we married... I was naïve back then, I did not wish to hurt her so I agree to marry her in order to make her happy..."

"You should spoke to her in first place." Raphael tone was filled with growl and anger, but there bitterness in there as well

"I am..." Azazel admitted with sadness in his tone "But that was long ago... What I could do now to repent it? I did not wish to atone my sin for that is so unforgivable, I would bear it forever but it was in Past...

"But right now I really do wish to have Peace... Despite I know it sounds ridiculous and insane but I mean it... True my main object was because of this Khaos Brigade organization but part of my mind also wishing for peace..." Azazel said, his voice was sounded so sincere and yet so tired, so genuine and yet so exhausted. It sounded like a man in his old age that has resigned to his fate

Raphael green glowing eyes bore to his violet orbs. He has seen those eyes, so sincere and genuine it look. But it turned to be fake, to be fraud and he fell to his trick, wounded in process and the Scapegoat escape from his prison under his eyes

"Reassuring the others would be hard." Raphael grunted in deep tone "There could be Civil War explode. I had no doubt about that..."

"We won't know if we not try..." Sirzechs offered, he aware that he the only one who new among other Leader. He had not seen the Great War, it was his Father who did so he not share the same sympathy or experience with them, but he knew that could be used, there chance for them because of that

"Just tell everyone try to be as civil as they could..." Azazel sighed, rubbing his temple "It was do or die situation, what could you said? Let have small common sense, if this continue it won't be long before Underworld and Heaven ruled by new people..."

"There would be bloodshed at first..." Issei added grimly "You can't force them to stand each other, there will be riot. But it was necessary. Many people don't like Change, that occur in Human race as well. But look at what that change brought. For almost hundred years no Country or Nation send bomb or missiles to each other.

"Heck! Even President of United States of America once learn from Asian people during his elementary school! A president of country who bombard Japanese Hiroshima and Nagashaki with nuclear!"

That words not used to defend one side or another, but it to reassure everyone. Issei knew no matter how Azazel or Sirzechs longing the peace they don't wish for it. They want Peace, but their own version of Peace instead Peace for three of them. However, part of their minds actually wish for it, small it is, and filled with many doubt but it still there

Issei never known it, but Charisma slowly become his ability. It was something that he gain unconsciously by himself, his wish and will to understand other people that able to stand broken memories of Hyoudou become polished, add the fact he have piece of soul of King of Heroes inside him that buried make that ability born

"Let discuss about this organization then..." Michael sighed, his shoulder sagged slightly "Tell us what you find about them Azazel." He said, gesturing to him with his hand to speak

Azazel smiled slightly, he straighten his body and ready to speak

Issei who watching Azazel began to talk and tell everyone what he knew, feel something in back of his mind, it nagging him like child that tugging his parent shirt. He don't know what is it but he decide to humor it as he shifted his eyes to the wall that placed in room

And he found something that make him pale

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

He did not get a chance to warn everyone because the whole building explode

* * *

The Meeting building was protected from three sides. Protected by army of race that currently held the meeting and talk inside the building

Each numbers of those armies was hundreds. Five hundreds precisely. Five hundreds of Devils, five hundreds of Fallen Angel, five hundreds of Angel

The Devils wield black demonic looking armor, showing to the World their nature and their kin, followed by dark bat wings that sprout from their back. The Angels clad in golden elegance armor that held cross crest on their, the white majestic wings that come out from their back and golden halo above them was enough to show their status. The Fallen Angel clad in bronze armor and mask, followed by deep black wings like a bird of death that sprout from their back to reveal their status as well

There no conversation between different race, not just because they guard in different place but it also each of them not wish to. Despite how few of them hate the other but they not make a move from their place to taunt their archenemy

They all are professional soldier, they are warrior who knew to cast aside their personal vendetta. They have their order and their jobs, they gladly going to follow it despite how painful it is

Then, the building explode

There no attack, no Mana, no energy, no warning, no shout or things like that. The building explode by itself out of sudden. Engulfed in flames that blazing brightly, licking the air around it while slowly burn the whole buildings parts down

Chaos was the next things happen the moment everyone able to snap out from their shock watching the building engulfed by explosion

All hundreds soldier flying, running, rushed to the building in instant. Hoping to found something and their Leader was safe and unharmed, explanation of what happen didn't matter as they now all wish their own Leader safe

But that not granted to them

From behind them, from three different side, a side where the three guards placed. A giant dark sickly violet purple colored portal opened, it rip the space, the air and the reality itself. Spreading maliciously, expanding itself to become big, very big, half of the size of the tower that meeting place hold

Then they come

Attack

Demonic beam, giant ray of Light, a twisted colored magic attack. Hundreds, and hundreds of them launched from the portal to the guards that rushed back to the buildings. The forest that surround them blasted under their might, the smooth ground shatter and explode into splinters under radiation of their forces

The hundred armies turned around. Many of them able to defend themselves from the ambush, they summoned their shield from their magic, from their power, deflecting the attacks and surviving

But few not...

The patrols of Angels, Fallen Angel and Devils that unable to defend themselves were wiped out in instant, burned by the barrages of attack that come without warning. Men fell from the sky, their appearance was gruesome as the attack blast their body away, tearing their armor and protection, some lost half of their faces, some was headless, some only have bottom part remain. Splinters of their armor and Magic protection that not strong enough to cover them rained to the ground, painting them with fresh blood, turning the forest into horrifying scene in instant

Then they come

Devils, Fallen Angels, robed figures, men, woman, children even. Hundreds, and hundreds of them all flung forwards, roaring and charging, each of them wielding weapons, axes, spears, swords, magic circle that spun in power from their palms or hovering around them with power that barely restrained.

Khaos Brigade has made their existence known. And they has no wish for peace

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaannndddd DONE!**

 **Oh yeah! We finally began to enter the climax part of this arc! The meeting has began! And the Khaos Brigade has made their existence know!**

 **How is it everyone?!**

 **In here, we all see Issei and Vali small fight! You all also find out why Ddraig and Albion hate each other so much and why their host in past also fight each other for thousand years!**

 **I always thinking how the hell only Issei that able to live peacefully? I mean, Belzard and Eisha seems reasonable person! Why the heck Ddraig only fond to him?!**

 **This is the answer! Ddraig and Albion hatred to each other was so strong that it influenced them and whenever they meet they will go to each other throat!**

 **Issei able to resist it thanks to Class-card that protect him and influence from it as well while Vali able to because we know why already, he is descendant of You-Know-Who after all XP. Though it still affect him as his lust for battle increased when near Issei**

 **And the System! Yes! I knew God has dead for Thousand years! And it was true! Then come the problem, if God dead for that long, how the hell figure like Joan of Arc or such things receive Divine Blessing? The answer was simple, the System...**

 **The System is answer for what happen to Canon. It explain why the heck Issei generation have so many strange phenomenon, according to my guess, the System start to change -or weakened-, that's why many Bugs start to born. Such as Twilight Healing or Holy-Demonic Sword created**

 **And how about the meeting?! As you see it was different far from Canon. Sirzechs maybe harbor not large hatred to Michael or Azazel, it was thanks since he not yet to born during Great War. He born years before Civil War explode**

 **Michael is not perfect Angel, it was very visible in here. And it was very make sense, after what happen to people around how could he not fall? He let them just like that! The answer was same like before, the System, a loophole that made him unable to fall or at least become more resist**

 **He still good guy, but we all knew a pure innocent creature won't be able to led the current Heaven. So, yeah, you got your answer**

 **Michael and Azazel hate each other, it was not surprise, you all should knew it in first place. This verse was more dark than in Canon, it was AU for some reason ya know?!**

 **And Archangel Raphael! Many of you guess I will bring Gabriel but sorry for disappoint you, I did not. Instead I bring Raphael in here! Though I still think what. Ability I should give him eh?! Hahahaha! You can help me if you wish to**

 **Anyway! I don't think there else I wish to said, save for the update. It probably going to come a week or more, though perhaps it will come soon seeing it was fighting scene! Something I quite good at! :D**

 **This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	29. Khaos Brigade Assault!

**Ch** **apter 27. Khaos Brigade Assault!**

* * *

Apollo knew something wrong will happen in this meeting. Putting three Leader of race who had been enemy for more than millenia was actually very foolish indeed

He still remember there so much debate in Heaven between Seraph members. Shout and yell was so loud, Raphael and Uriel was the one who furiously talk about the supposed meeting

Unlike their enemies, Devil and Fallen Angel, Angel perfectly aware that their beloved Father has no longer with them. At first, there debate between all remaining Seraph members, whether they should hide about their Lord demise or not

But it only short seeing there no way it could be hided. How could it be? They live in same place with Him, add the fact their Lord always love to walk in Heaven Garden, or Eden Garden, a place where Adam and Eve live before they tricked by Samael, everyday or a week

His absence in there and the fact he never seen for long times make it impossible to hide the truth about His demise. So it was decided that the truth will be told to all residence in Heaven

And Heaven filled with nothing but weeping and wail for hundred days and hundred night

Back to the present

In the end, it was Seraph Gabriel herself, who suggest to attend the meeting, saying that there no harm if they come, and knowing Azazel, he must be have something serious to said if he extend invitation in polite and formal manner like this

Of course, the chance the meeting will explode into another Great War was there

He knew something wrong will happen when he on his position. Call him paranoid but he prefer it was his Sixth Sense or things like that, and that Sixth Sense is one of things that have make him survive through the War that take live of his beloved Father

So when the building explode, he already half way to reaching it

His eight wings already extended like eagle that show it glory, carrying his body with speed faster than anyone ever seen and make any men think they didn't see anything

To appear in the building in flash for someone at his level won't be hard. And he would, had he not sense something wrong in that moment

For someone who held status of Elite Guard, Angel that work under Seraph directly. Born with Eight Wing, one of elite Warrior that God create. Apollo is powerful without doubt, he had face Archdemon Bellial himself and survive in past. One of things he proud of was his ability to detect his surrounding, it was ability that made him knew that there outburst from Two Heavenly Dragon few days ago

His wings halted, and he stop completely, there no skidding or what, he instantly stopped in air as if a beast that got choked by it leash so it unable to charge to it target

He sense it, a raw and huge source of power behind him

He just in time to twist his body back and see giant circle shaped dark violet portal ripped the space, air and reality. It expand itself, crawling to the empty space around it and make itself bigger

To said he was shocked would be understanding

The Boundary Field that made and cover the area around them was strong, it had been created not just by Devils but Fallen Angel, and Angel. Enhanced by Sirzechs Lucifer, Governor Fallen Angel Azazel and Archangel Seraph Michael, it was very strong

So how the hell it could be ripped apart like this?! What kind of power that able to break the creation of Three Faction Leader?!

And then the attacks come

The attacks was not done half baked, they not weak, nor they created in hurry. They all charged, they all prepared, they all cooked with well, they all powerful

He see few of his brothers and sisters death immediately under the strike. Many survive and able to defend themselves, deflecting the attacks, counter them or completely defend themselves and leave unharmed, but few of them dead in instant

" **Calm Down Everyone**!" He barked, his voice booming and echoed in field, alerting his brothers and sisters in instant. All of them who confused and half panicked feel themselves tensed, before all their body relaxed as they feel power of his voice " **Do Not Panic, Take Formation to Counter Them!** "

One of Angel power, Patronus, a power that all Angel possess, as their nature as Pure and Holy creature, they all have ability to turn their voice into something that comforting people around them, let it boom with power with intent to intimidate or calming people with their Light nature

Metatron, the one who dubbed as Voice of God, is said to be able to increase morale of people around him and even said able to make his allies to gain extra power, it even said his voice able to make dying warrior to stand firm in battlefield and fight while ignoring his fatal injury

Apollo not at that level -none of Angel on that level actually-, however his Patronus still able to calm and sooth his brothers and sisters, making their head clear once again. They all gathered in air, creating a multiple lines, a large and most male Angels gather in front, while the small behind them

" **Ranged One! Aim for the Middle Chest! Protector, Form Shield and Cover the Range!** "

Middle chest, it was actually very good target. People prefer head or things like that, however what people don't know middle chest is easier target. It because it larger, it more wide and it make people who aim it more confidence seeing the target more visible, add the fact a heart while could be said in left chest but part of it also located to middle.

Even if people missed but it will struck part of body, and have sharp projectiles lodged to your abdomen was more hurt and painful rather than to arms or legs

Apollo see their targets, Devils... Most of them were Devils, but he could see there Fallen Angels, a group of people that clad in robe that he recognize in instant

'Magician... Could it be... Ambush from Fallen Angel and Devils? Does they form Alliance to destroy us?'

Such thing was possible, there many rumor that Fallen Angel and Devil working together. But that not necessary, that thought not needed now, they in middle of battlefield, what matter now is survive, there so many of them. Their numbers could be superior than them but that doesn't mean they will deter, Roland stand against 100,000 men just by himself and winning was proof of that

The enemies seems know their intent as they launched their own attacks, a multiple colored demonic attacks, spears of light and magic attack ripped the space as they surged to them, containing so much power that would bring down house like a child blew off fire on candle and leaving nothing but destruction in their own path just like their first attack

The result of those attacks would be devastating if it hit their targets, it would wipe them out in instant just like the first wave.

But none of them reach their targets

A mighty, wide and large golden wall stood in front of the army of Angel. The wall was translucent despite it rich golden color and look so thin. However, when those deadly attacks meet them, they all break, shatter in instant as if they all a mere glass that meet with unbreakable stone wall

The golden wall actually not one big that created together, no. To create one strong shield together would take long time, something that they not have now since they in middle of battle and ambushed. However that wasn't needed because those big wall actually walls. It was one wall that joined. They all like a shield that formed by one soldier and then fused with other soldiers, formed into wide barricade that cover the army

And when the attacks was too strong and too many. The Angel that created the shield would pull back, letting their brother and sister to replace them while they resting to prepared to create wall once more

This is the defend formation of army of Heaven, a formation that filled with strong bonds by trusting and helping each other. Dark people said Bonds can't make anyone strong, they are completely wrong, for this nearly impenetrable defense was build by Bonds, by understanding and trust each other that these Angels held

" **Prepare to Fire When They Got Close!** " Apollo continued to order, his blue-green eyes gleaming in power as he stare at the incoming enemies " **When The Range Penetrate Them, all Warrior with Me!** " He shouted as he raise his hand, making mark and prepare to give order " **Aim..."** He drawled as he wait their enemies to get into proper range " **FIRE!** "

The night turned to day

There hundreds of Angels. Originally it was five hundred, but the first ambush got them, around thirty bordering to fifty. However that doesn't matter, it only small numbers. There still more than four hundreds Angels remain, one hundred of them focused themselves to defense while the other one hundred prepared themselves for the melee combat

That leave two hundreds Angel with ranged attack. Two hundreds six winged Angels that survive through Great War. Two hundreds Angels that expert in their field that even better than Dohnaseek who could thrown multiple spears in second

The result, thousands of Holy Spear of Light brighten the dark night and rain down from the sky.

Wail, scream, and curse from Khaos Brigade echoed in the forest as the spears struck them down. The way the spears launched was not in unison, it was wave after wave, like a gun that keep fired rather than group of arrows.

Seeing the enemy vulnerable, a halberd made of Light formed on his hand, he pull his helmet, tightened it. To make sure enemy won't struck his face in battle as he taking stance to strike

" **Warrior! With Me!** " Apollo roared as he dive down from the sky, his armor and wings billowing and rip the air with their might

His warrior gladly follow him with their own battle cry

His halberd instantly stab the first robed figure he see, piercing through his/her body like a knife meet paper. He dismiss his halberd in that instant, it already serve it purpose as it pierce through heart. Holding it won't be necessary since it will be burden seeing it glued to dead body

He create another one and throw it in instant. The halberd ripped the empty space and jammed to one Devill who charging spell, piercing through his armor and kill him in instant before he able to strike

A new halberd once again formed in his hand, he spun the golden colored spear cleanly, blocking the long ranged attacks that launched to him. His legs twisted, his body spinning.

It as if watching someone dance beautifully while wielding halberd. One could tell just by watching that Apollo is skilled, very skilled in wielding halberd, there no waste move in the eight winged Angel movement. All the move he do is swift, clean and without flaw

All the attacks that launched to him almost from all direction, deflected, repelled and blocked, none of them manage to even graze or scratch the sirface of his armor

Stopping in middle of his dance, his muscle leg twitched, before it launch his body. He's faster than bullet, many of robed figures instantly cut down by him as their blood spurt out, splattering to the ground freshly like fountain

He charged forward to his enemies, his army, his brothers and sisters followed his suit. They all fighting their enemies, cutting them down with their Holy spears or swords.

Scream and wail of pain from people echoed in the field, the forest that surround them in first place was gone. It replaced with battered land, tree chopped and burned, crater and hole everywhere, red pools made of fresh blood was in ground like it just rain moment ago

Apollo swiftly decapitated Fallen Angel head that stand on his path. As he doing this, he noted that he surrounded, there ten of them, five six winged Fallen Angel and five Devils. Each of them holding weapons, they all enhanced by magics and power, turning them into weapons that couldn't be forged my mundane people in any way

There no trade words, no insult to each other. They instantly attack. The attack was not at same times, they launched almost at same time. The difference was only small and few inches. It was well planned attack, because if they attack at same time there chance Apollo would be able to block them all at same time, however if there difference angle, the attack would be more difficult to block and even if he manage to block few, others that come from different angle would pierce

But there their mistake. Apollo didn't block their attack, he _destroy_ them

New halberd formed on his left hand in instant, despite the size of the halberd was bigger than him he had no problem wielding it, it grasped on his fingers firmly like it small moment the attacks launched, the Elite Guards spun both his halberd, twisting his body along the way and shattering the weapons that jammed to him much to the group shock

And in instant Apollo move, blood spurt out from their bodies as their heads and body separated from each other.

Elite Guard, a Angel that work directly under Seraph, an Angel that categorized as God strongest Warrior, an Angel that stand toe on toe and fight against Satan directly. Elite Guard is an Angel who only bested by them, by such strong entity

As a survivor of Great War, Apollo is an Elite Guard who could be considered candidate of Seraph already and could ascend into one by his skills, he maybe only possess raw power that could be compared by Ultimate-class Devils, but his skills is surpassing them and only inferior to Seraph themselves

"Impressive..."

Apollo twisted his head, his eyes found the owner of the voice. It was a man with short dark gray hair, appear to be on his late thirties, clad in noble attire rather than armor save for gauntlets and dark greaves that cover his limbs

Devil...

The moment his eyes landed to him, Apollo knew what he is and he not wasting time to talk or reply the praise, instead he throw one of his halberd to his face and plunge the other instantly with intent to carve hole on his chest

The attack was fast, it also clean, add the fact the strength behind it was serious and able to shatter building like a twig, the speed of it should be destroy the Devil in instant

But it not...

Pair of demonic gauntlets moved with same speed. One backhand the throwed halberd, shattering the mighty light like it was glass while the other catch the light halberd that soar to him directly, preventing it from moving

"How rude of you." He chided, smirked slightly, face filled with clear amusement as his orange colored eyes seems gleaming "Now why-"

Apollo not even response, he remove the grip on his halberd in instant. There no time for talk, if this Devil think he will humor him then he sign his own death warrant. He take quick step forward, twin falchion of light formed on his hands and he swing both of them to the Devil neck. With intense power he put in that swing and intensity of the light, this Devil already goner

So it was make sense when both his light falchion shatter the moment touch this Devil neck he shocked

The Devil merely grinned, revealing his sharp fang before he pull back his head, then strongly, he slam it to Apollo helmet

Apollo swear for moment he see stars swirling above his head as he stumbled back from the impact. This Devil is strong! 'No! It more like... He have strong skin. But I didn't aware Rook trait of Devil strong enough to block my Light!'

It wasn't need to be explained that Angel Spear of Light is stronger than the Fallen. Their Spear not just contain Light element but also Holy, something that made them more deadlier than the latter one possess. A simple Holy and Light spear made by two winged Angel is more strong and deadly to Devils compared to one that made by six winged Fallen Angel, such was the difference of their element

The Devil that stand before him... Is not ordinary one...

A pain emerge from his chest, gasp spew out from his mouth as he feel his body hurled backward very strong as if he just hammered by giant, crashing to the ground and skid on it roughly

He grunted as he winced while forcing himself to stand, the pain was real! Two of his ribs just broken! He could feel it! He briefly glance and found his armor dented, a clean fist shaped mark was there, indicating the strength this Devil possess is real deal to be able bend the armor made by Heaven just by pure strength

"Not one who talk aren't you?" The Devil sneered as he approaching Apollo, his cape billowing while he on his way "Well, it doesn't matter. But at least, let me introduce myself first, Elite Guard of Heaven Apollo."

Then, the man body twitched. Not simple twitch, but his whole body was gurgling. Apollo watched with wide eyes as the man body bulging, every fiber of his muscles was moving. A sick sounds of bone snapped, muscles tore apart, organs moved was loud and clear. His smooth skin changed, darkened like an abyss, his bone jaw snapped before it twitched forward and mixed with his nose, his orange eyes spread to his sclera and his pupil narrowed to slit. Gauntlet and greaves broken, limbs extended, fingers snapped and turned to sharp claw, teeth turned to sharp dark fangs with drool dripping from his mouth like a venom

Orange, red, flaming and blazing lines appear through his body that now darkened and hardened akin like a steel.. No... It like a scale, no. It really _turned_ to scale, not like one. His middle chest now turned to orange and red, blazing like a fresh magma from volcano

Standing three meters tall, in front of Apollo now is not Human looking Devil anymore, but a dark Dragon that stand on his two feet as he leered down at Apollo, shadowing the Elite Guard of Heaven by his giant menacing figure as burst of flame blew out from his snout

 **"My name Severus Buné!"** He declared, his voice was loud, powerful and booming like his form, a Dragon. Even his expression couldn't seen from his face due to his monstrous look, Apollo could imagine there smirk on there judging by the sharp fang that revealed **"And I shall be the One Who Become Your Death Instrument Tonight!"**

* * *

If Angel led by Apollo, one of Elite Guards of Heaven and their Lieutenant, Fallen Angel led by someone who as important as him

Former Elite Guards of Heaven, Andras is his name. Fall because drowning in pleasure of flesh, Barakiel pick him and accept him as one of his Lieutenant, he also Fallen Angel that could be counted as potential Cadre, an Fallen Angel who have ten wings or probably more.

Unlike all Fallen Angel that Issei had encounter, Andras is a giant. Stand firm in two meter, short spiky untamed raven colored hair, clad in bronze armor. Giant broadsword made of violet colored light with size that surpass half of his body gripped on his right hand as he swing it down, cleaving the attack that aimed for him

There many division in Grigori, there one that expert in long ranged attack led by Kokabiel before his demise, there one that expert in Anti-Magic branches led by Armaros. Andras is Lieutenant in division that expert in brute strength. He is Fallen Angel who stand in front line and face the first and most dangerous threat in battlefield during war

In past, he had stand against countless assault of hundred of Angels or Devils for full ten minutes and survive to tell the tale. So when the ambush come, he survive through it without any injury

He already dive himself down the moment his eyes caught sight of enemies that marching upon him, and when he land, dozen of them dead from his first strike

Though their numbers great, like pack of hornets that come out from their nest when it poked, it did not deter the giant Fallen Angel slightly

He swing his large giant broadsword, slicing three Devils who try to assault him from front. His left hand, covered in bronze gauntlet armor glowing, the enchantment on his gauntlet began to stir as power flowed through it. Without any words, he rose it and slam it to incoming blazing fireball that aimed to him

Among Three Faction, Fallen Angel numbers is the smallest. That wasn't secret, something that common and known among them. The reason why was unknown to public though because it was related to death of God. With Lord demise, there no more Angel could born, it mean there no more Fallen Angel

True, Fallen Angel could mate with Human, and give birth to half Fallen Angel, however the problem was the Church and Devils not allowed that to happen. Add the fact, they have very bad reputation making it harder for them to find mate, and if they found there will be hunter not long aftering their family

Shuri Himejima, wife of Barakiel was prime example of that

However, it also not secret that Fallen Angel very famous in their technology aspect. Among Three Faction, weapons and armory of Grigori known as the best, armor that capable to brush off magic attack and able to stand against thousand pounds weight boulder without bent slightly

The rune that enhanced to the gauntlet on Andras arm, is a result of research and those kind of technology

Andras roared, a firm and strong primal roar. Like a beast that declared challenge. His large figure and extended eight black raven wings, followed by dark violet aura that shimmer around him make him looks like a beast

"Come! Weakling!" He snarled at the army of Devils, robed figures and even there Fallen Angel, who stand before him "Let me show you, the Might of Grigori!" He sneered as he raise his giant broadsword

With another roar, he kick the earth beneath him like a beast that lunged at it prey. His light broadsword instantly claim life of his enemies, five instantly have their body sliced apart, torn under his mighty strength.

The group, Devil, Fallen Angel, and robed figure instantly bombard him with their attacks. Demonic beams launched, spears of light ripped the air, elementals spells surged. All of them come upon him almost from all direction, intent to bring down the giant Fallen Angel that oppose them

It did not work

With speed that surprising for his size, Andras body twisted. His giant broadsword in instant gone, leaving him without any weapon. But that's not problem, for Fallen Angel who stand in front line, without weapon not mean death

For his body is also weapon

"You gotta be kidding me." One Devil muttered with wide eyes, disbelief and shock was clear in his voice

Their attacks was swift. Despite how it looks simple and plain but it actually deadly. They all already given information by their spy how the armory, the weapons, and the abilities of the fighter of Grimory

Their attacks was not simple and random one. But it was a well planned attacks and launched with proper calculation. No matter how strong armor but they won't stand a chance against the nature. The elementals spell and Demonic beam that shooted was intent to made the armor temperature become cold, then it followed by combined of another elemental spell and spears of light that would made it high, turning on the heat, which would create thermal stress.

Oh don't get it wrong, the attack succeed. It hit the target, most of them crashed to the giant Fallen Angel, creating the effect they desire as the protective armor cracked slightly, and thermal stress also going to make the one who wield the armor under it feel pain, intense pain in fact

But what they didn't expect was the giant shrug it off like it was nothing

The former Elite Guard paid no mind to damage of his armor or body as he literally _punching_ and _kicking_ away each and every spells or attacks that came close to him without even flinched from the attack that able to strike him

The pain was there, but the Fallen Angel ignore it. He not even winced or show any sign he hurt!

And then he move

He was fast, undoubtedly as he suddenly appear in front of one Magician, his large hand clamped to the robed figure head and without any words, he crush it. There no resistance when he did that, the way he crush the man skull was like someone snapped thin twig, like crushing insect in your hand

He twist his body while throwing away the dead man as a meat shield, his giant broadsword already appear and cleaving the Devils and few other robed figure that near his first victim like hot knife cutting butter, splitting their body into two and the Devils turned to nothing but smoky ash in instant

He throw his giant light broadsword like it was boomerang, it twisted, spinning in the air so fast like a disk and instantly tear apart another group like they made from sack of paper rather than bone, armor and muscles

The giant let out grunt as he see his enemies died, he about to went away and slaughter more but then he heard sounds of wind ripped apart by tremendous force. Quickly, he twist his leg, turning around, his massive light broadsword emerged once again

SCREEEECH!

Sounds of metal grinding echoed loudly like shriek of banshee in the battlefield. Andras feet dig the ground, skidding on the earth few centimeters as a six feets massive pair of axes push his sword. The throw was strong, undoubtedly the one who launch it possess amount of strength

But it still not enough, not even slightly. It sure capable to push him but even children could push adult man in some condition. Andras grunted, his muscle bulged and with clean swing of his hand, the axes shatter like a glass under his strength

Dark blue eyes instantly narrowed, peering to the field that filled with corpse and dead, tracking to the attacker that just launch those axes to him.

They found their target

It was a man... A giant man with muscle, just like him. Stand firm, two meter and glaring at him. His skin is dark brown, a skin of men who spend time in desert. He wore no armor to his upper body leaving it. open to the World to see, he only wear it bottom part, where it color was black with gold outline. A tribal tattoo and mark, many of them on his chest, some even mark his face. Golden bracelet, earring and other jewelry was latched to parts of his body. His eyes color is gold, his face express grim pleasure when Andras dark blue eyes found him

"Andras, former Elite Guard of Heaven and now one of Lieutenant of Grigori." He speak, his voice was deep, an ephipany of brute man voice "It is nice to meeting you..." He mean it, the voice and tone containing glee that barely restrained

Andras judging the man in front of him, observing his figure. This is no ordinary grunt, this one probably one of elite among this ambush, there aura that surround him and make him different from the other

"Nice throw before... For a Man..." Andras responded in same booming voice

Yes... There no mistake. The giant man that standing in front of him is not Devil nor Fallen Angel, but a Man. Perhaps, a descendant of warrior or barbarian race judging by his height and size

The man let out smirk adorn his face, breath come out from his nostril and appear to be pleased by the remark

"You will be impressed more soon." The man said haughtily "The name's Arthas. And tonight, you will meet your doom!" He declared in confident manner as pair of giant axes about his size formed on his hand

Andras eyes roaming to the axes. Through his helmet it narrowed up and down, twice. Having spend time in Grigori, despite not the one who spend time in Lab, he knew instantly what those axes

Sacred Gear...

Judging by the dark, and tainted aura it possess, there no doubt those axes is demonic. A lesser and minor level, much like Sword Birth, a high-tier Sacred Gear that able to create minor demonic swords, but this one created an axe rather than swords

"No... This axe won't do..." Arthas spoke suddenly, dismissing the axes "It won't stand a chance against your Light... So I will get serious in start." He rise his arms, extended them, fingers narrowed to gripping motion and-

 **(Balance Breaker : Terror Axe Finality!)**

Blood

Blood colored demonic energy blazed to live, swirling with power on his hands, they extended, widen, morphing and start to take shape. A pair of twin giant brodaxe on his arms, their color was dark abyss, adorned by blood crimson colored lines that glowing and slithering around their parts

"This! Would be good enough!" He declared with glee in his voice

Andras merely quirked his eyebrow at the display, his. Face showing bored expression "Are you done? I don't have time for Jester." He stated

Arthas response merely smirk, before he kick the earth beneath him. The ground shatter like a glass upon pressured by his strength, his whole body surge forward toward the raven winged giant

With mighty roar he swing down his axe, wind ripped apart, creating force that impacted around their surrounding with enough force to destroy tree with their strength. Such power would be impossible to be possessed by Men. No matter how hard they train their body, the strength that currently shown was impossible

And yet, Arthas perform it, it shown that he had surpass any mundane Man or even reach strength that considered as supernatural level already, enough to consider him as one of worthy warrior of mankind

But Andras is not a Man. He won't beaten by such level of strength. While true such level is amazing feat, but facing Fallen Angel who has survive through Great War and Lieutenant of Barakiel himself is nothing

Andras giant broadsword meet the twin axes, their impact shattering their surrounding like a building crashing to each other with strong and fast speed. Earth ripped apart, wind tore violently as the two titans clash their weapon

Arthas make the first move

Raising his hand, he lift the axe before hammer it down. His other hand also do the same motion, those giant axes probably weight hundred pounds, and yet he lift it like it was a toy and hammer them down repeatedly in brutal manner to his enemy

Andras not even budged, despite the monstrous strike that continued rain upon him, not once he flinched, not once he wince, not once he show fear. His face set into calm emotion as he swing his giant broadsword, blocking every attack that launched by his enemy

He did not launch an attack because he wish to judge his enemy, to judge the man in front of him. It was rare to see Man come to him with pure and brute strength like this. And he strong, oh yes, undoubtedly, he could probably lift giant stray Devil or cut it into two with single swipe, this man is undoubtedly strong

But he still only a Man

Andras decide he had seen enough, as much he wish to see further but he have other enemies to take care of. He moved his hand, maneuver his broadsword, the giant sword slipped to edge of the axe, making it stuck. His other hand clamped to the axe, like a jaw of beast that bite it prey

Arthas eyes widen is a sign that show he surprised. The twitching muscles and shaking of his body was clear sign that he try to move or overwhelm the Fallen Angel but it was futile. Despite his strength that surpass most supernatural Man but if compared to Andras it still mean nothing

The difference between them maybe not earth to sky, but earth to huge mountain was still big enough

Andras calmly, easily, lowering both Arthas arms who struggle to overwhelm his strength but it for naught, the Fallen Angel not even looks tired or having hard time doing it. After make sure the arms down, he rise one leg and kick

Sounds of something broken echoed, Andras sure he just broke most of this man ribs or probably kill him in instant. The giant brown skinned man hurled backward, the ground on his path rocked as a sign to show Andras strength

Andras is not a person who left his enemy behind. Wishing to ensure the man won't wake up anymore, he twirl his giant broadsword before throw it like a javelin that thrown by warrior in war. The light sword soared to it target, ripping the air around and explode, creating dome of blazing light that vaporizing everything it touch

Let out satisfied grunt, the Fallen Angel turned away. There no way that man would survive from that, even if he live after got kicked like that but the explosion should finish him. He extend his wings, ready to kill another enemies

He barely able to block the ambush attack that launched to him

It come from the smoke, a single silhouette blurring, it was fast, very fast and couldn't be seen by mundane eyes, even supernatural one would only see it as blur. It tore the wind and smoke violently and hurled itself toward the eight winged Fallen Angel back

The attack despite so fast but it also violent, it was crude attack. That's the reason why Andras able to defend himself, the voice of wind ripped apart by it force was so loud that his ear caught it, and he just in time to create new giant broadsword and block it

But this time, it different

It was so strong, so powerful. Compared to the first one almost like comparing Human to adult elephant. Andras teeth gritted, his feet desperately digging the earth beneath him so he not blown away by the force of it strength

It take a solid ten seconds to stop it, and at that point Andras body already skidded to the ground ten feet long. The axe strength receded before it hurled backward, as if invisible hand grab it and drag it back

The eight winged Fallen Angel, let out small pant. His dark blue eyes tracking his enemy, only for it widen when it found it target

 **"I never though I would use Chaos Break so soon."**

The man... If he could be called man anymore. Gone his brown skin, it turned to pure dark, a deep dark like a paint. All the tribal tatto that mark his body now turned to gold colored, where it only two hands now there eight hands, each of them holding dark, and gold elegance demonic brodaxe. A pair of horn also appear through sides of his head, there sick green colored flames that blazing on it tips. His gold eyes now completely gold, there no sign of pupil or sclera, only gold

The green emerald flames that circling him, followed by shimmering around him make him looks like Demon rather than man now as he stand firmly and grinning maliciously, showing his green blazing mouth

" **I'm Arthas! Descendant of Darius who rule ancient Persia! And I will have your head on my platter tonight, Fallen Angel Andras!** "

* * *

Elite Guard Apollo, Angel who work directly under Archangel Michael who take title as current God. And former Elite Guard Andras, Fallen Angel who work directly under Barakiel who dubbed as Lighting of God during his glory

Those two is legend in Bible Faction. Despite they not recorded in Bible but every supernatural being know. Them, they very famous after all

And who, from Devil possibly could match their legend?

Riddle Phenex, Lord Phenex, the Devils that said to be immortal in battle, the one that control Flame of Hell itself, the Devil that not just survive through Great War but also Civil War between Satan faction and Anti-Satan faction. He's the one who could match their tale with his own legend

Fire was everywhere as he dancing in battlefield. Every time he move, fire appear in air, licking them and turning them into heat that even able to melt the ground like a hot liquid from volcano

When the attack coming, all Devils that close to him not need to bring their shields nor they need to make protection. In instant the ambush come, his flames already come to live, covering everything who with him, protecting them from any harm. Like a phoenix that come forward, he defend everyone in his range with his wings

It was hurt, oh yeah, without doubt it hurt. But pain is something he accustomed with for long time, as immortal creature he already train himself. The way to knock down immortal creature like him, is through tremendous pain, so much pain that it make his mental weakened and he stop regenerating, making the wound that impact him to be fatal and kill them

And he had train himself very well in that aspect

He twist himself, dodging a spear of light that intent to skewer him. His eyes narrowed to the Fallen Angel that attacking, then his pupil dilated

And the Fallen Angel burn

It was only simple gesture, just by movement one of his eyes, and flame come to live. It circling the ground of the Fallen Angel stand, like a snake before they began slither around the man and consume him, licking every part of his body, like group of ant that crawling to one sugar cube

And the man gone in instant, leaving scream in his place and where his remnant left

The moment the flame consume his whole body, it take only less than three second for it vaporize every single part of his body. The armor that protect him firmly also not remain, there nothing left save for scorch mark

It was the Flame of Hell itself, and Riddle Phenex, the Lord Phenex, is Master of those Flame, the Flame that rumored to burn straight for seven days and seven night

'This is already gone long enough!'

Riddle clench both his fists, his body posture was firm and straight. Slowly, he extend both his hands, his posture was like an eagle that spread it majestic wings and bask in glory. Flame come to live, it engulf his whole body, blazing around him like he is one of them

It keep appear, surging, crawling to the ground and air, licked the space and extended, growing into bigger. It keep expanded to the air before the flame itself become _alive_

Pair of talon was the first thing shaped, it smacked to the earth, turning ground into molten of magma. A pair of bird wing follow it lead, the wing was blazing, every part of it was nothing but fire that burn everything around it. Then come the head, a beak was formed crudely before the flame forge it more clean and bird shaped head finally formed by it

Standing in there, proud and deadly, is a fifty feet Phoenix bird. He open his beak, then he let out very loud screech, it was so loud to the point it make everyone fighting around it halt their fight as their eyes glued to the flaming bird that appear

Among Phenex clan, only few capable to turn to full Phoenix. They maybe different from the one that rumored to be Sacred Bird, however they still categorized as Phoenix in their own faction. The ability to turn into one was lost during first ages of Great War and no one has seen it anymore

Until Riddle Phenex born

There reason why someone like Sirzechs Lucifer who love his sister so much allow she engaged to Phenex clan, the reason of that is this man, this Devil. Riddle Phenex is one of Devils that could be considered as candidate of Satan. The man is powerful, his legend even surpassing Apollo and Andras, no one in Heaven and Grigori didn't know his tale

The Phoenix flap his wings, he waste no time as he soared to the air. His flaming wings tear the wind violently, turning the temperature of the battlefield rose in instant, it becoming so hot as if they now stand in dry desert that basked in sun for long time

The majestic Bird stare down at the field, his crimson eyes peering to enemies that dare to face him. He see they launched their attacks on him, multiple colored spears of light, demonic attack and elemental spells spew to him. There so many of them and each one contain destructive force that enough to destroy house, their combined might even capable to brought down small mountain perhaps

It did not do anything to him

Flame eat them all. Flame lick them all. Flame burn them all. The moment those attack touch the bird, they all reduced to ash. All wounds and attack not even make the mighty bird budged, it not even move from him from his place, he still look down to the enemies with his red blood eyes

Then he extend his wings, so big and wide it is that it shadowed the field below him and he flip it down

Then they burn

Meteors. Falling comets. Massive fireballs come out from it like a rain showering the earth. Not end in there, the massive fireballs and comets split, each was a sputtering, spitting projectile of magical flame, lobbed onto the grounds like mortar shells. They burned anything and everything in their path before detonating in tremendous explosions of light. Each of them launched to all direction that attack their master

Scream and wail of pain echoed in the battlefield. The Stray Magician were vaporized in instant, their Magic protection tore apart by the hot flame like oil, nothing remain from them, only scorching mark on place where they stand or ash that blown away where they float. The armored Devils and Fallen Angel die in more gruesome manner, some flame burn them to ash directly but some not, they all burned under their armor, roasted under their protection directly like a beef in oven

Riddle eyes roamed to the field, observing it once again to see the result of his assault and he can't help but smirked, satisfied with it. He extend his wings once again, preparing to finish the battle but a burst of power halt his move

It come from opposite side where he flying. A dark blue-green energy tore apart the space like it made from paper. It expanded itself slowly, slithering to the air like a snake and crafted there with it sixty foot size, a reptilian symbol in middle of it as symbol

For Magician, those symbol was so rare to out. Not in this era, those kind of portal was categorized as Ancient Magic so many couldn't tell what that portal stand for. But Riddle know.

That's why he already launched himself to that portal the moment he saw it. His blazing flame become more wild, more untamed and more hot as they burn the air itself, he did not wish to see that portal finished and the thing from inside it come out

He knew well that symbol and that portal, he had seen it in Underworld when he challenge Tannin, it was the way the former Dragon King present himself to the crowd during their duel

 _Dragon Gate_

His flame tore apart everything on his path, orange, white, hot blazing fire launched to the portal with intent to purge it before it complete and unleash the beast that would come out from it

But he too late

A long, strong, dark blue scaly, and firm talon come out from it just when the head of the flaming bird few meters away to burn the portal. It slither to the bird neck, grasping it with powerful and make the bird let out screech that resemble choked gasp

A pair of sick yellow colored slitted eyes snap open from the portal, it lay it gaze to the bird it caught under it might talon. Triangular dark blue colored serpentine head come out from it, the size of the head even big enough to chomp down the whole giant flaming bird head with one bite

 **"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"** It sneered as it looking to the bird that trapped under it firm grasp

Earthquake erupted as the Phoenix slammed down to the ground, his flaming body skid to the earth roughly, destroying everything beneath him, turning them into nothing but part of earth that splinters apart by their weight

Dark blue is it color, like a cold bold sea. It body is long and wide, serpentine like a giant snake. The size easily surpassing the bird that caught under it massive and strong claw. Two pairs of wing extended more wide than the flaming bird wings, covering earth from the light of the moon. It long and scaly neck tilted upward and it triangular serpentine head cocked down as it eyes contain glee to the bird that struggling to break free under it firm grip

 **"A Phoenix... Even it only Devil that transformed but it been a while I had seen one."** the great Dragon stated in deep, booming and strong voice as he stare down at his prey that trapped under his claw **"I am Poisoner of Sussex, Venom of Horsam. I am Knucker."**

* * *

Apollo feel another pain rocked his whole body as he hit the earth beneath him again, blood dripped out from his mouth, slipping through his helmet. He could tell that attack snap few of his ribs. He, however not have time to groan in pain as he throw his body, rolling to the ground and just in time avoid to become mush under large black scaled foot that slam to the place where he laying second ago

Severus amusement was clear on his eyes, his fangs revealed further was indicating he grinning his orange slitted eyes leered at Apollo who now stand and create new halberd

 **"You never learn, do you?"** He asked, his tone was filled with boredom but there glee latched to it **"Your spear can't pierce my skin! I have reach perfection! I have the power that on par with my ancestor! Your Spears won't be able to wound me! Not even going to graze me!"**

Rather than answering Apollo merely spit glob of blood to the side, he blurred from any eyes view, turned to nothing but flicker as he charged to his enemy.

He was fast, undoubtedly, there no any sign his body visible save for flicker that surround the black dragon. A strike to left shoulder. A strike to right thigh. A strike to left back. A strike to right shoulder. A strike to chest and strike to abdomen. Six attack, all performed from different direction and less than second, such speed and skill that Apollo possess, not just that, the strength behind that swing even going to cut steel like hot knife slicing butter or sword make carve to the earth

But like what Severus said, none of those even harm the Devil-Dragon

The Buné clan, is believed to be one of clan that connected to Satan directly. Once, Satan taking shape as Dragon, that what make the Bible record him as Dragon. However, among all Devils, only Buné clan that shown talent to become Dragon and able to tamed one, that's why people believe Buné clan is cousin of Satan and related to him

But sadly, Buné clan numbers was reduced so much. Not just they used to be front line soldiers due to their bloodline that give them hard scale like Dragon to block most attack but they also one of fanatic supporter of Satan faction during Civil War

And among clans that wiped out in Civil War and Great War, Buné clan still stand, it survive, through their numbers reduced so much but the fact they survive not just from Great War but Civil War that they lost is proof how tough and strong they are

Severus has able to grasp the power of his ancestor, the first Buné that become Dragon is not bluff. He did reach that level, despite he still considered Devil but it only his soul, his body and organ already become Dragon, a creature that represent power

The scale he possess could be compared to High-class Dragon, a level that on par with Scale Mail of Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. But that shouldn't be problem, Apollo spear should be able to pierce it, however the problem was it not just scale of Dragon Severus have. But also his bones, muscles and organs, turning it to be more thick and hard

 **"Annoying pest!"**

Severus hit nothing but a shadow and empty space, despite having strength but the speed Apollo display was far superior than him. However that actually doesn't matter, things like this already went for a while and he able to land hit to the eight winged Angel once, if he got him once again...

Meanwhile Apollo also have same mind. This couldn't keep going, he already use this tactic and it fail him. He need to make new one. But what? His spear not even able to pierce through his scale! He had face Buné Devil in past, even face the one who capable to transform into Dragon like this but the thickness of the scale was nothing compared to this one!

It was then Apollo notice Severus start to get more confidence, the way he fight now is like brute, unlike before, there openings in his stance. Instantly grasp it, he ducked under one swipe of the Devil, his hand extended, instantly gripping his arm, pulling himself above and his legs also soar upward, locking the Dragon-Devil other arm in order to prevent it from moving

That was futile, the strength difference between them was clear, Severus going to tear him apart. However, to hold the Devil only for one second is not impossible for Apollo, and that one second is all he need

Rising his other arm, a slim spear formed on it, and he quickly jam it. There one weak point that exist from this impenetrable scale, all weakness that even Dragon also have, eyes

The spear thrusted with fast, despite Apollo only use one hand but the strength behind his thrust would destroy brick wall with ease, it would pierce through this Devil eyes straight to his brain, killing it in instant.

But that doesn't happen

The black humanoid Dragon open his wide jaw, and chomp the spear, crushing it under his monstrous fang before it could pierce his eyes. The Dragon not stop there, he finally caught his enemy once again so there no way he will let it go

Apollo scream in pain echoed in field as the Dragon pull him and bite down his whole left hand. The fangs crushed and slice apart the armor that protect his hand like paper, separating the limb from the body

The Dragon grip the legs that lock his arm, glee was visible in his eyes as he throw the eight winged Angel, sending him crashed to the ground roughly

Despite the pain and lose one arm, Apollo body already moved. He rolled his body and trying his best to take stance once again, albeit it not strong stance but at least he not fully defenseless. However one could see losing arm and the wounds he received until now close enough to put him in his limit

" **I guess this is the end for the Mighty Apollo, eh?** " Severus mocked as he sneered at the Angel, he take menacing step toward the Elite Guard who staggered and glaring at him. The Dragon open his jaw wide before he inhale massive amount of air, his chest bulged twice it size

With mighty roar, a torrent of orange plasma colored destructive beam launched from his maw, the power inside it strong enough to split the earth like a paper and tore the wind violently by the force it carry

Apollo gritted his teeth, he about to fly or move to dodge it but winced as he feel pain from his leg, it seems the Devil crush one of his leg on his grip. Seeing the destructive beam that launched to him he knew he have no choice now, he couldn't perform decent shield, not at his current state

'This is it... It seems... I will reunite with you Father...'

Knowing it was hopeless. He close his eyes and only could pray that his army and Heaven could survive whatever would happen after this

BAAAAANG!

'!?-'

Sounds of something crashing to hard object was the thing he heard instead feel the attack tore him apart. He quickly open his eyes again and-

Light...

It not just ordinary light...

He... He recognize this light... This protective warm light that always shroud anyone who believe in Him, praising His name, praying to Him, and seek comfort to Him when problem come and the Light happily grant it, for this Light is shine to protect

'Father?'

"Are you okay Angel-san?"

A soft, melodic and beautiful voice snap him from his dazed state. He turn his gaze and see a young woman, appear to be around sixteen or seventeen. She have long, silky beautiful blond hair and green emerald colored eyes like his kin, her face also beautiful to seen, she clad in pure white robe that cover most of her figure

He recognize her instantly, there topic about her and wielder of Durandal in Heaven, she also the one that lusted by brother of Ajuka Beelzebub. This is former Holy Maiden who had been saved from Devil clutch

"I.. I'm fine.." He stammered slightly, still in shock

Asia smiled, she rise one hand and she touch the Angel leg, causing him to let out hiss. Green emerald light flare to live, engulfing his leg that broken before it crawled to his limb that tore apart by the Devil

Apollo watched in pure fascination as he no longer feel pain, the broken leg quickly restored as if the wound never there. The blood on his arm slowly gone and new skin appear in there, closing the wound and healing it

"I can't regrow the arm, I'm not at that level yet but I hope this is helping." Asia said softly

"It will be fine." Apollo grunted as he slowly stand again, showing that the wound indeed healed, despite his stamina not returned but his body restored at least

A roar gaining their attention as they turned their body to see Severus glaring at them, the beast charged toward them like a mad bull just see red cape. Apollo instantly sweep Asia behind him, he stood in protective manner and create halberd, despite only have one arm he still force to be reckoned with. However before he could do anything, Asia slip over him, her face show stern and serious look

"You shall not harm innocence any further, Beast!" She declared, her usual soft and gentle voice gone, replaced by strong and firm tone

Another bright light appear in front of her, it was so strong, so bright, blinding everyone who near it, even Severus forced to stop as the light engulf his giant body. It was there for few seconds before it died, Apollo the first one who open his eyes, he instantly held his breath when see the blonde haired girl

The white cape now open, fluttering in air from breeze of wind, her long hair also waving in the air by it as well. Underneath the cape, she wore a medieval bronze armor that modeled for female, despite her figure not large but her posture and firm feet was enough to make her looks like warrior

'That... That was... Impossible! How?!'

Despite it shape different but he recognize it. He recognize the power inside that sword. He recognize what kind of sword it is. It was sword that said capable to pierce anything, it also said to be a sword that could become impenetrable, it was a sword that carried by Saint who raised by a witch in past, a sword that had claim life of majestic beast in past and one of his Father best creation

It was Ascalon, the Dragon Holy Sword, a sword that given to Saint George

" **That's...** " Severus could feel chilling sensation on his spine the moment his eyes fell to the sword. His form recognize what kind of sword that the girl currently hold

"Tonight, your terror and reign shall end." Asia stated as she swing the sword, taking stance and pointing it to the Dragon threateningly, eyes gleaming with confidence and power "For Divine Punishment has come to you!"

* * *

Andras grunted as he blocked another giant axes that thrown to him. His giant broadsword clashing against them while his eyes focused to other axes that floating menacingly in air, there various part of his armor that broken, revealed the bleeding wounds under them due to strike from the axes

The battle with Arthas after his transformation went to bad way to be honest. The man while still not as powerful as his but his defense is something else, the man turned almost like mad beast. Add the fact he possessing eight arms was not helping

It not like Arthas stronger than him. No. While true his strength and endurance increased, but it doesn't matter, Andras still above him. It was Arthas fighting style that put him at disadvantage

Arthas fight with not just one weapons, but multiple. His Sacred Gear, Thirsty Bloodaxe, Arthas really have master it very well to the point it become dangerous. He able to control more than dozen axes and make them float in air as if there extra hands in there

Normally, Andras won't have problem, he could destroy the axes easily if he wish to with his light. But whatever that make Arthas turned to almost like demonic creature also strengthen the axes, add the fact the man himself have eight hands and those axes capable to hurt him, fighting him in close range too much was not wise, and Arthas size that comparable to Andras also make it harder

Andras while could fight from long range but he not specialize in that part. He had try of course, but fight in long range not giving him much space, there no improvement in there and he also don't like it

" **Impressive! You manage to stand until now!** " Arthas praised with wicked grin as he stare at Andras " **Though I wonder, how long you would be last?** "

"Shut up." Andras sneered simply, his body straightened again, despite the injury he still able to fight, this is nothing for him.

Arthas reply merely grunt before the dark skinned Persian man launched himself again to him, roaring on the way as he brought down his axes with four hands. Using only two hands would be foolish against Andras, the Fallen Angel still powerful, that's why he added extra limb, to increase the strength

And while Andras blocking it, his other four arms would sneaking and deliver fatal strike whenever he open. That actually not problem for Andras, but when he focused to the arms, the floating axes will spun down and try to slice him

Five axes went down from the air, spinning madly and launched from above, aiming to the back of the neck, right thigh, left shoulder, head and right arm. Andras who parrying Arthas strikes, swiftly maneuver his body. He spinning, delivering spinning kick to the man who dodge it and while doing that, Andras also deflecting the axes that try to caught him from behind

He quickly jumping back, creating distance. Fighting like this wasn't easy for him. However Andras noticed something strange, his eyes landed on the ground and see there axe lodged to ground not far from him

And it glowing red, a sign of power inside it unstable and barely restrained

'Oh shi-'

BOOOM!

Small explosion appear. It not hurt Andras, such damage won't even enough to brought Andras to his knee, however it enough to act as distraction

And that what Arthas intent to

Eleven axes rained down from all direction to the smoke where Andras supposed to stand. The first five that got near explode once again, it purpose to make more smoke and hinder Andras to move seeing it risky. Then the other six axes launched down, and sounds of they deflected away echoed, indicating the giant Fallen Angel is strong and skillful enough to still able block unseen attack, blowing the smoke in process

But that also what Arthas intent to

At same time those axes deflected, the Persian man already on his way to cleave down Andras. Right now Andras wide open, after just blocking the axes from all direction, a direct attack with his full eight hands undoubtedly will succeed and bring the Fallen Angel finally down. The fact Andras eyes widened and have 'oh shit' expression when see Arthas is enough to confirm Arthas prediction will be right

But it did not

It come from Arthas west. The black skinned giant seeing it too late and it slammed to his side, making the man gasped before he knocked away, crashing to the ground in rough manner like a rubber ball thrown to earth

" **Who dare?!** " Arthas roared, voice filled with anger and rage as his gold eyes gleaming in hatred

"I never thought I will save Fallen Angel, of all people..."

Andras turned his gaze to the one who save him and surprised seeing it a girl. A girl in her teen perhaps, clad in black outfit and have short blue hair while holding a golden colored long-kris like sword, the moment his eyes landed in the sword, he knew it not ordinary weapon, judging by the richness of it power, save to say its Holy Sword

"Then again..." Xenovia smiled, the smile was bitter as she stare at her enemy "It might suit me... Calling me 'Fallen' is good description..." She stated as her eyes roamed to the giant man "Anyway, what kind of creature are you? You have Demonic aura but I could tell you not one nor you are Fallen Angel, are you Youkai perhaps? Some kind of spider monster?"

" **Do not assume I'm on same level like those disgusting creature! I'm a Human!** " Arthas sneered as he stand, his axes floating around him while spinning like a disk " **I'm Arthas! Descendant of Emperor Darius III! Conqueror of Persian!** " He declared as he stood tall, the sick green Mana that surround him began to shimmer under his aura

Xenovia blinked at that, she actually not good with history so she doesn't know who this Darius III person but judging by the name and the country he conquer, it clear the man must be some top notch, those axes Sacred Gear perhaps? And human? His appearance is anything but a Man

"And your appearance?" She asked plainly

" **Enough asking!** " Arthas barked strongly " **Who are you little girl?! To dare stand on my way?!** " He demanded as he point his axe to her menacingly

Xenovia only stare at him with strange look, slowly she let out chuckle "Me? Well, my name Xenovia..." She stare at the man gold eyes with her own, face turned to grim "I suspect you taking some doping and turned to monster like this?" She rise Excalibur Rapidly and taking stance "Let me tell you one thing Arthas... You not the only one who could do things like this. Man doesn't need to take pil to become Monster, because deep down in first place..

 _"We've all got a monster inside of us."_

A torrent of energy swept in a roar the moment Xenovia said. Black like a shadow is it color, groaning around her, like a black flame it burst out, crawling from her feet to her body, it slither like a snake, engulfing and binding every part of her body

Andras who watched feel his breath taken for moment. He recognize this aura, he recognize the darkness that eating the girl body. How could he not? The sensation of the dark energy that surround the girl is familiar, in fact, it could be said exactly same one. It was the darkness that drown him when he lost his 'Holy', the darkness that created large hole in heart and suffocating him

The dark flame that engulf the girl start to solidified, materializing around her. Her black outfit now unseen, covered by black armor that hide every part of her body without opening. There no ornament or such things in the armor, it just plain dark, like Hell, it was just a bottomless black. The face was also invisible, covered with a rustic helmet.

In the depth of a thinly carved slit, there was the ghastly glow of a pair of eyes with a glare burning like a flame that wish to burn down everything it see

Arthas unconsciously take one, small step back. The aura that the girl clad in dark armor radiate nothing but evil, dark and negative surge. It was like staring at vengeful spirit rather than girl

The Holy Sword on her hand lost it light, it golden color turned to dark like the armor of it wielder, red runic lines like the eyes of the dark knight carved around it, it now looks like demonic sword rather than Holy.

The Dark Knight glare at the demonic man in front of her, she cocked back her head before push it forward

"▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅!"

The deafening roar she let out turn the night more cold

* * *

Knucker growled in anger as he stared at the pest who dare to oppose him. He just one step away to chomp down the Phoenix Devil after making sure he couldn't move due to his poison but a pair of projectiles shoot to him and knock him away!

 **"You puny Human!"** Knucker snarled as he glaring to the figure who floating in air **"Who you think you are to dare defy me?!"**

The person hearing that have his face scrunched, sneer crossed his expression as he stare down at the insect who dare to insult him. His spiky, brown mixed with golden colored hair breeze by wind, his crimson red slitted eyes show nothing but disdain, the golden gauntlet and armor he wield groaning as his fist clenched in anger

"Who am I?! You dare to speak to your better like that?! You dare to speak to me with such tone?!" He snarled back, voice filled with nothing but venom

 _"Know your place and bow to your Emperor, Reptile!"_

The space ripped apart as dozens of golden majestic halo floating behind him, spewing dozens of dangerous sharp weapons slowly like fish come out from water, all of them pointed down to his enemy

* * *

 **Oh yeaaah! Battle against Khaos Brigade has begun!**

 **How is it?! Does it epic enough?! Did you all love it?!**

 **Apollo and Andras is OC that I made for this arc! I hope you all like them! I also made enemy for them!**

 **Severus Buné from Buné clan and Arthas, descendant of. Darius III! His Chaos Break form and regual appearance taken from Berserker of Fate Grand/Order!**

 **As you all can see, while. Apollo and Andras indeed strong but the enemy they fight is the worst kind for them, Severus and Arthas is their natural enemies, that's the reason despite their experience and skill they still losing**

 **And Riddle Phenex, the Lord Phenex, Ravel father! The Phenex ability rarely been use, so I decide to create one! As you can see, Phenex clan capable to turn to Phoenix, perhaps not Sacred Beast like the one from other factionbut they still called Phenex in their own faction!**

 **And Knucker! Yes! He's real Dragon, live in Suxxess and according to the legend he poisoning village called Horsam, just check on internet about him**

 **Asia and Xenovia Class-card finally revealed! Few of you already make right guess about Asia card! He got Rider, Saint George! I already plan this for long time! In first place I never intent to make her to Caster, it doesn't suit her at all! Seriously! When I read about Rider I start to think "This one... This one suit her very well! Wouldn't you all agree? So glad people able to pick it!**

 **And sadly no one make right guess for Xenovia! She become Berserker, Lancelot! Hahaha! While I wish to make her to Saber but I don't think she the right person, and judging by her character, Berserker clearly suit her better!**

 **And for you all who fans of Gilgamesh. Oh yeaaaah! That guy finally made himself known! Hahahahahaha! Bow to the King! Kneel before your King! Hahahahaha!**

 **Next chapter will be small flashback to what happen to Issei and the other during the explosion before we focused to the battle! Ohhh! It would be very fuuun to write!**

 **Stay tune everyone to see that epic battle! Hahahaha this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	30. A Saint, a Mad Knight and a King

**Chapter 2** **8** **.** **A** **Saint,** **a** **Mad Knight and** **a** **King** **.  
**

* * *

He knew it will be too late to warn them

He didn't cast Structural Grasp to the building before because he too focused and quite nervous at the incoming meeting, he even sure the other Leaders also didn't expect that the material of the building despite very hard and strong but with right enchantment and combination of runes, it turned to ticking bomb

And that exactly what happen

He didn't have any time to think why the fucking Hell Sirzechs build the tower with this material since he instantly put all his brain, mind and power to reinforce the whole surface of the room hard enough to withstand the explosion

Not very wise action seeing it burn down his whole Magic Circuit without any warning

The whole room shook, quake, and shaking as every part of it explode. It not from one point, but from all directions. The floor where everyone stand, the top part, the walls, every part explode in torrent of flames

Fortunately, Issei Reinforcement worked. It wasn't skill that save him, but it was Luck. He Reinforce all the surface of the room, turning them into harder material than usual, the part that able to explode overwhelmed and did not able to react due to that thankfully

"What the-!?"

Azazel was all but calm as he shouted when the tremor hit them. All the Leaders also show surprise and shock face as they now all stand, even if the place they held now shake very strong but they still able to balance themselves to not fall

"The Hell is happen?! Sirzechs! What the meaning of this?!" Azazel yelled as he glaring at the Crimson Satan who also apparently look shocked. He not the only one who did this, all of them briefly sense explode of Mana from all directions before the whole building rocked, which mean it come from the building itself and the one that build this is Devil

Sirzechs seeing the situation instantly put his calm face as best as he could, he can't have they all angry at him now and lost people trust, not just when Peace is near "I swear in name of Grimory and my title as Lucifer I do not know about this!" He swear instantly "Look! We discuss it later! For now the building is-"

BOOOOM!

One by one the part of the room destroyed, crushed by the weight of the part of that above them. Issei Reinforcement while strong enough to handle the explosion but it clearly can't stand against the falling tower

"Issei-san! Issei-san!" Asia was all but screaming as she see. Issei body fell down. When everyone stand due to the tremor, the boy body twitching and shaking as if he just get possessed and fell down from his seat

"My Lord!" Xenovia gasped as she grasp Issei body who shaking wildly, panic was clear in her eyes "Asia!" She barked instantly, her eyes went to the blond girl who held glowing arms to Issei body to check what wrong with him

"A-Asia! C-Circuit! W-Wild! C-Can't! Gagh!" Blood spew out from his mouth as his hands crawled to his body, as if trying to gouge out something inside his body

"What happen to him?!" Michael asked in worry as well

Blood immediately explodes as swords come out from Issei body, they all sprout out like plant come out from the ground, piercing his shoulders and arms, making all the Leaders shocked, that was sight no one expect to see, not at all

"Issei-san! Calm down! Your Prana, stabilize it! Ddraig-san could you-" Asia paused when she recall what Issei said about Ddraig. Usually Ddraig would try to help Issei, as a being who connected to him, he could help Issei body. Even only small portion, the last time he help was when Issei use Body of Swords, the Dragon able to calm the Prana inside the boy a little and prevent the swords from piercing Issei vital organ

However after small confrontation with Vali, the brown-white haired boy had yelled to the Dragon and ask what happen in meeting

When asked, the Dragon can't explain. His mind was hazy and he somehow couldn't speak it aloud. But whenever Albion name mentioned it seems become trigger that make Ddraig become so mad, especially when Albion near, it almost like Mad Enhancement that activated

The only reason why Issei now could think clearly and not have anger in his mind is because he shut off Ddraig completely, he has cut the connection and by doing this the anger couldn't flow to him. Of course by doing that he also cut Ddraig power, he can't use Boosted Gear in this state but it was necessary step seeing it won't be good if he attacked Vali in middle of meeting and risking to cause another Great War after all

"Balance Breaker." Asia muttered under his breath

"Heal him somewhere else! We have to get out from here!"

Sirzechs quickly cocked his hand to window and red magic circle formed from his palm, then crimson mixed with dark night colored flames burst from his palm and launched to the window, destroying it in instant like it made of paper, even it had been Reinforced by Issei power

"We can't fly!" Xenovia said as she now carry Issei on her shoulder, not it going to kill her if she fall from this height but right now her Lord is in pain! That was risky and could worsening his state

In response, she sense unfamiliar energy through her body, she about to broke it but notice it make her body feel light. Instanly know what this Magic intent to, she let it did it. Job and soon she found Asia who floating and focused to heal Issei

Asia meanwhile so panicking, she already use Balance Breaker to heal him. **Touch of Gaia** is sub-species Balance Breaker that she got, it allow her healing ability increased to the point even able to reconnect separated limbs or organ, and possibly regrowth missing organ if she train at it further, it also allow Asia to take a peek to her victim soul, to understand their pain, understand what is wrong with them so she could heal them further

This ability is the one that save Issei during his match against Hyoudou. Knowing something wrong with Issei soul rather than body, she instantly use Balance Breaker and contacted Issei, it was also her who active Ascalon Impenetrable Shield ability and also heal all the damage to Issei during the fight

Naturally, Asia should be able to heal this one, it may take time to calm Issei but it still going to heal. However there problem now, and it is the environment. Due to moved in hurry, she couldn't heal Issei properly, and what Issei did was very reckless and dangerous, he just active all his Magic Circuit without warning and forcing them to work as hard as possible

It like tossing very cold ice cube to molten of lava, causing very strong reaction

'This is bad! I can't control it! The circuit is...'

Issei meanwhile feel his whole body in pain, it almost similar like when he blacked out before facing Hyoudou. As if hot steel just thrusted to his spine. He bit his own lip to not scream, he couldn't heard anything or feel anything either

However, judging by the sharp pain on his fingers he knew some swords just pierce through his body and he knew it would be resulted veeery bad. He could feel Asia power try to heal him, a warming sensation but the pain was too much

'At... At... This rate... I...'

There only one way to ensure he survive. He never thought he will unleash it this soon, Zelretch had stated that he already placed special seal and timer when he going to unleash it in first time

Class-card, is something that connected to someone soul, they mixed with it like Sacred Gear to their Host. It giving power to them while at same time latched to their soul, you could say it actually worked just like Sacred Gear. However, unlike all other card, Blank-class card is special, it contain two fragments of souls, the fragments also separated from each other with one of them used as focus soul that going to build the foundation that tied to soul while the other locked

And that, actually have consequence

But that story for another time, right now Issei knew he couldn't do anything but to release the power that locked in order to survive since he cut the connection with Ddraig due to Albion presence

"The hell is that Sirzechs!" Azazel demanded as he landed along with Vali, glaring at Sirzechs who also just landed, followed by Michael and Raphael

"Like I said Azazel, I don't know anything about that." Sirzechs gestured to the falling tower with one hand, his face is solemn "The building material that build is strong Azazel, I doubt even if Dragon crashing to it would make it bent or fall. Unless..."

"Traitor huh?" Raphael snorted as he knew what happen already, it wasn't hard to "And here I think idea of peace could happen. If your own people already try to kill you just before we could make alliance, imagine what would happen if we joined." He sneered slightly under his mask as his eyes bore to Sirzechs

Sirzechs about to reply, but suddenly burst of power alert them. All of the Leaders instantly aware that there ambush, they after all the one who made this Boundary Field and it connected to them, they sense the field tore apart, something that shocking seeing they made it together and knew how capable it is, and they also sense hundreds and probably thousands of people infiltrating them

"Attempt assassination?" Azazel muttered "Why I'm not surprise..." He knew things like this would come. This meeting though, also could be used to plan to pull out traitor, when again you going to have Three Leader of faction gather in one place? A very strong bait "See? This is why I propose alliance." He stated as he gestured to the attacks, he even could sense Fallen Angel presence and so many of them, followed by Devils and Man 'This organization really fuck us huh? They rooted themselves to our core this deep!'

"I don't know what you all would do, but I'm going there." Raphael stated as he gestured toward the sounds where the battle going on. Six pairs of pure white majestic wings sprout out from his back, spewing out white feathers to around him beautifully "I have some Devils and Fallen Angel to brought to Justice after all."

However no one respond to him nor Raphael continued to talk. It not because he already fly or don't wish to talk further, it because just when the Archangel of Justice about to fly, they feel it

Power, unadulterated power came pouring out to them in a level that incomparable. They all freeze, like a stone when the sensation hit them fully. It was something that they had no felt for so long, the essence of the power that crawling to their skins rivaling or surpassing them in fact

They all turned to the source, to the boy who writhing in agony few seconds ago. The boy twitching and trembling body gone now, replaced by normal one. However the power he excluded from his body, meanwhile is not normal

"Issei...san?" Asia muttered in surprise as she see Issei twitching gone, his body slowly rose as if he just awaken from deep slumber, standing firm like statue

And then his eyes open

 _And the World tremble_

No one know is it come from him or the battle far from their place. But the earth shake for moment, ground beneath him cracked before it shatter like a shard of ice that crushed by hammer, the air itself screeching under the power he radiate, the space around him vibrated, twitching, as if they were sentient being. His white hairs glowing, a color of gold crawled and slithering from his head and turned the white hairs part into gold much like the Archangels that present

The pure and strong aura that everyone felt make the back of their mind yell at them, screaming and demanding them to Kneel before the being that stand in front of them now, it was aura that labeled as one of primal

 _Divine power_

A power that only possessed by Gods, a creature that trusted to be most superior being in the World and Universe. Even the one that just born possessing power to destroy city like a toy, a creature that all Mankind hail and kneel to

The orbs that looks like steel gray sword that cut everything gone. Replaced by crimson colored eyes with slit, an eyes that represent power instead sword, an eyes that superior and show the World the owner of such eyes is predator

"My Lord..." Xenovia voice filled with awe at the power she just felt, however there still concern in there as she stare at the man she swear allegiance to "Are you okay?" She asked

Issei turn his gaze to her and Xenovia held her breath for second when meet his slitted eyes meet hers, the eyes not like his steel gray one she usually see, this eyes different. There no warmth in this eyes, there no familiarity, it was the same one she saw when they just meet for the first time

Issei tore his eyes from the blue haired girl, he rise one hand, then staring at it as if there something in there, something beneath that empty hand. Then he clenched it, so tight that sounds of his joint twitching echoed before he unclench it

And he smirked.

It was only simple smirk, however for Asia and Xenovia who has live with him, the smirk he hold is different. Rather than annoying and cocky one, this smirk contain nothing but sneer and arrogance with it, it was smirk that filled with cruelty

"I'm fine..." His voice while same but there silk in there, there smooth trail like a snake, it also almost like a purr "Never better in fact..."

Relief was plastered on Asia and Xenovia face. While they surprised but they actually knew what happen. They already had been explained by Zelretch and Issei in past about the other soul in their Class-card and how it work inside him

"The hell just happen?"

As usual, it was Azazel who summed what everyone think and blurt it out. The Governor of Fallen Angel practically gawking at Issei form who turned to him

"Did you just go Super Saiyan Mode?" He asked incredulously, earning look that like his tone from everyone

Issei only stare at Azazel, his face filled with boredom as his crimson eyes meet Azazel's violet orbs. Then he scoffed, turned his head away as if he just dismiss the man "Nothing you should know Scapegoat." He said in dismissal tone

"Issei-kun..." Sirzechs called, gaining the teen attention. His face filled with curiosity but at same time also solemn, he lick his lips that seems dry before asked "Are you... Are you Demigod?"

All the Leaders and old veteran warrior without doubt recognize just what kind of power that they felt before, even now the aura still lingering in air and still radiated from the boy as well. A Divine power is not something you could gain so easy, few only capable to reach it and the price they give to receive such blessing is filled with hard

Especially God is dead now and the System also show sign of change recently

And the amount of Divinity Issei radiate is not small, it was on par with the two Seraph members that currently present, and they are creature that made by God directly. The only things possible for that is he must be Demigod. And if that true then it make sense for him able to defeat Kokabiel and he able to produce such powerful Magic and able to create something Divine, because he, himself is Divine being

"And what of it? Crimson Satan?" Issei sneered. He practically sneered, this is the first time Sirzechs see the boy show blatant rude behavior "If I'm indeed Demigod, then what of it? What would you do? As matter of fact." Issei turned, his eyes roamed to everyone present save for Xenovia and Asia "What would you all do?"

It wasn't a question, it was a challenge, a statement that daring them to oppose him or try to put him down. The boy attitude change, where he was kind and stern, now he arrogance and very prideful

Before anyone could respond, the boy-no. The man chuckled, his voice filled with mirth while doing it

"Hmph. You could wipe out your all fear. _Technically_ , I'm not Demigod so there won't be any Gods come and wreaking havoc just to meet me." Issei said, waving his hand as he start to walking through them, not even bother to spare glance to them as his eyes focused to the building that crumbling down in blaze of flame "Ah... So this Khaos Brigade organization who dare to try assassinate me eh?" He asked rhetorically, his eyebrow quirked and his lips set to thin line while saying this, a sign that he displeased

That make everyone snapped from their shock and confusion. Question about what happen to Issei could be talked later, right now they have enemies invading them and just attempt to kill them

"Right." Sirzechs nodded grimly "We could talk about this further later, right now it better if we-"

"Do nothing." Issei cut the man, prompting everyone turn to him again and he only had his hand on his pocket while his face resemble boredom "They dare to attack me, and try to kill me. Not just that but they dare to cause chaos in this city, the city where I live and under my watch." His voice filled with venom and anger, something that they never heard ever since meeting him

Sirzechs tempted to say it was city of Devils, but for some reason there something that held him back. Something that make his tongue tied and his lips sealed. It was thing that make him survive through Civil War, it was his Instinct

"I will take care of them. You all just watch, and be grateful I allow you to see my performance." Issei continued as he not let. Any of them speak "Asia, go to Angels, Xenovia, you go to Fallen Angel. You have ten minutes to play and show your growth before I finish them all."

"Yes, My Lord." Xenovia answered instantly without any question, Asia meanwhile seems bothered for moment but it crushed under her determining face

"Hai, Issei-san."

Both womens instantly went away, leaving without saying anything. They all have questions in their mind, but right now the situation more demanding, and Zelretch already warn them if things like this happen it better to follow Issei order and ask explanation later.

Issei then tilted his head to certain direction, it was where the Devils army fighting. And he smirked when he sense some burst of energy tickling the back of his mind, as Host of Heavenly Dragon, he knew some Dragon just came, especially it also Dragon that come from same continent like Ddraig

"I going to take a look about that." Issei stated, everyone not need to be explained just what is that. They all knew that sudden burst of Magic and it sensation "You will stay here, Half Breed, lest I kill you where you stand now." He said nonchalantly as his eyes bore to Vali who seems wish to go as he also sense the same sensation

"What?" Vali asked, there anger, surprise and shock in his tone as he glaring at Issei

"You think I did not notice what kind of creature are you?" Issei sneered at him haughtily "You delude yourself to be my Rival, my Equal? On base of what? Watch what I going to do and see are you still going to delude yourself Half Breed."

Without so much words, Issei turned away, he taking one step forward before his whole body glowing, then dissolving into mote of golden lights

There silence as groups from each faction stare at where Issei leave. Their minds simply can't understand just what happen because how things come out too fast and too many

"I going to join battlefield." Raphael stated, he don't know what happen but he won't stand on the side while his brothers and sisters fighting. Michael also nodded in agreement with his brother

"I won't do that if I were you." Vali stated, gaining everyone attention. They all could see anger still burning in his eyes but above all that, there deep eagerness strangely "When he told us to do nothing he really mean it, it wasn't request but it order and if we cross him, he will attack us." He said with chuckle

"And how you know that?" Michael questioned as his eyebrow furrowed

"Because there Pride in his voice." Vali answered "You all surely know that until now Hyoudou Issei look quite humble and kind, for some Host of Heavenly Dragon that was strange. He not show any sign of he being proud or things like that

"Oh don't get me wrong. He have pride and also could be smug sometime but he's too normal, he behave as if his status as Sekiryūtei is simply status, something that doesn't matter. Not mean anything and that was the problem, we all knew there is no Hell way Host of Heavenly Dragon could be normal or act like that, it was impossible with such power on his call

"It was Human nature to praise power, to seeking them and craving for them. And when they have it, they will show it, no matter how modest and kind, but Human will always proud with that status. But Hyoudou did not, and that, what make all data about previous Sekiryūtei useless when you meet him

"However the way he act before, you could say it was the usual how Host of Heavenly Dragon act, they prideful being, whatever they are, be they woman or man, Pride will be the first thing in their heart. And if you didn't listen to his warning, he will attack you. I recongize that behavior because I was like that once, before I could control my power."

There another silence echoed in field as everyone look to Vali who stare at where Issei gone. Anger and hatred was visible in his eyes, even his fist clenched and trembled but the dark silver haired man able to hold his anger, suppressing it. This was sign that the man is someone that strong enough to hold even anger and madness of Heavenly Dragon that flowing inside him

'Azazel certainly train him well...' Sirzechs thought with small smile

"So we just stand aside and let him have his way?" Raphael growled angrily, his voice also sounds menacing as his green eyes gleaming under his helmet

"No... If things out of control, we enter the battle." Sirzechs answered "For now, we only going to evacuate people as many as possible, tell them to retreat and watch what Issei-kun would do..." He tilted his gaze to where Issei leaving "Somehow... I doubt he lying."

Oh, he was being honest. That words spoken with very sincere tone. He knew well what the boy would do, it will be massacre. He had seen the boy look and knew what kind of look is that

Because, he, once also have same look when he found out Satan Faction murder one of his cousin

* * *

He originally only middle-tier Ultimate-class Devil

He can't even transform to Dragon form in first place. And while true Buné clan famous for their strong endurance that surpassing Rook Trait of Devils but he's not the strongest among his clan

And while true he strong but with such level of power, it was impossible for him to challenge Apollo, lest stand as equal, it would be short battle if they fight

But when he eat the snake Ophis give to him, everything change

For once, Severus feel power, so tremendous and strong it is that it even make him unlock the ability to transform into his clan superior form

A Dragon

But it not just end in there... The snake that Ophis give not just stop there, it effect him to his core, to his body, turning him into Dragon. Gone his Light weakness, he no longer feel pain from them or desire to run when see them! He had fully turned to Dragon! To superior creature!

And after that, defeating Apollo not hard. Sure he fast and strong, but his strength couldn't compared to thickness of his scale and body!

Like Dragon, he had no problem facing Apollo the moment he transform. He shrug off all the attack while launching his own, it as if Apollo attack all were only insect that fly around and try to sting him

But it change now

Severus undoubtedly strong, it won't be exaggeration to said he borderline to Maou level in term of strength level and endurance, add the fact the scale he possess is strong enough to shrug off even high level magic attack due to it draconic nature

A single punch from him can turn one of great wonders that build by modern man turn to dirt, into a rubble. With just graze, it even going to liquefy man like he made of water instead bones and muscles. Even Apollo, one of Elite Guard of Heaven and Eight winged Angels, wounded quite heavy as his armors dented, his ribs break and one of his lung ruptured just by single hit from him

So imagine his shock, when this girl, a girl who only half of his size and only a Human, still able to stand when she just got punched to her chest

Her armor maybe bend and dent, but it not crushed, it still look good and even usable as she stand and coughed blood while holding her glowing green hand to her chest

And her eyes...

That blasted green emerald eyes...

Unlike all enemies he fought, all of them show anger and hatred but this girl not. It show no fear, it show no hatred nor it show anger. It only show pity

He hate that look

 **"I'm going to kill you! Little GIRL!"**

Air violently tore apart as his black giant scaled two meters wings extended with flap, ground turned to glass and shatter as his feet kick them off. The beast launch himself fully to the girl with speed that not match his size, his maw wide open like a snake that reveal it fangs to it prey that soon would be devoured

He going to kill her. He had hit her once, quite easy in fact. Despite holding that Dragon Slayer sword but this girl is weakling. She can't wield it properly!

Despite his size it can't be denied that Severus still fast, very fast in fact. Even bullets is pale compared to his speed. He was there before anyone could blink and clamp down his jaw to rip apart the girl

But his maw hit nothing but air and empty space

'What?! How did-'

PAIN!

Scream and roar emitted from his mouth as he feel pain on his body. It was the same pain he felt during fight against Angel long time ago just after Civil War. It been so long he feel pain like this but not just that, this pain is worse, multipled the pain from Holy and Light

He let out shriek rather than roar and his body moving madly as if some creature latched to it. His limbs trashing to all direction while flame burst out from his mouth to area surround him in glory in order to burn away whatever caused this pain

Asia just in time to pull Ascalon from his stomach again and jumped back, avoid getting herself burned to crisp by the flame. She must admit she expect it would be instant death, but it not. Rather than piercing through all his scale it only buried few inches deep, not enough to touch the organ of this beast

And she use all her strength to jam it to him

It was obvious that this beast is too arrogance and she knew it was foolish to let herself to get caught even just once. There chance the beast strength was too immense to the point it could kill her, but she need to know just how capable her defense is. Add the fact it would allow her to give surprise strike like before

'It seems... His body is thicker than I thought... This won't be easy, even with Ascalon.' Asia thought grimly as she observing the red, orange liquid that dripped from Severus stomach

 **"YOU!"** Severus was roaring in anger, his orange eyes glowing as if it was on fire and hot smoke puff out from his nostril as he glaring at Asia **"How dare you! You lowly Human! How dare you make me hurt like THIS! DIE MONGREL!"**

Power emerged from tips of his limbs, they glowing and screeching as the air around them twisted and vibrating to each other. The black Dragon roared before cocking his body to one side, then he swing one of his claw

 _And the air ripped_

The power of his claw turn the harmless air into very sharp barrage of razor wind. They tearing apart everything on their path, the ground sliced as if they made from paper rather than part of earth, turned to nothing but rubble as they tore apart by forces of the razor wind

Asia throw herself in instant, she kick the ground as strong as she could to avoid getting shredded by torrent of sharp winds that aimed to kill her. Rolling down the ground, she instantly see another barrages of sharps winds launched to her

The blond haired swordwoman pivoting her leg in instant, taking one step aside, she dodge the razor winds that slice the ground and everything behind her like paper. However just when she dodge it, another barrages of deadly winds already there and she just in time to kick the ground and jump away to avoid it

Clicking her tongue, Asia grip Ascalon with both hands, the sword gleaming with power and she give it swing. The Dragon Slayer sword meet with the razor wind, it wasn't competition as the wind instantly vaporized. Seeing this, the girl make quick move and dashed to the Dragon

Wave after wave of deadly sharp winds launched to her. But Asia never stop, she keep launching herself, dodging to the left, pivoting to the right, and jump to avoid the lower one. Few manage to scratch her face, but it did not deter her as she keep going forward

With her speed, it wasn't long before she arrive near the Dragon and she not wasting anymore time. Before the Dragon move his limb once again she kick the ground as strong as she could, jumping to the beast, Ascalon in her hands and she brace herself to strike her enemy

However, when she near, Severus also ready. Just when Asia jumped, her other claw was there, it aimed toward her face with intent to crush the girl. But Asia see this, she ducked, bending down her body just in time to dodge the attack

But another one come

Severus black scaled tail launched toward Asia that ducking, it was already few centimeters away from her face. The black Dragon eyes filled with glee while Asia eyes widen in small margin

Blood splattered to the ground as the tail struck her

But that not stop her. It was close. Very close one in fact. But Asia knew closing to the beast won't be easy. The moment she ducked, one of her legs already planted to the ground, it twisted, spinning her whole body just in time to avoid to have her face pierced by the sharp tail. She not dodge it completely, the tail graze large part of her cheekbone, carving flesh and blood out from it

The girl held the scream of pain that threatened to out from her mouth. She can't afford to loss focus, not in middle of battle. She continue to launching herself, Ascalon raised and she swung it

A beastly shriek of pain out from Severus maw once again as his other side of stomach carved by Ascalon, orange liquid spurt out and splattering to the ground like water that released from bucket. The beast swing his other arm wildly, intent to crush the girl but Asia already gone, she already make distance with him once again

The blond haired girl held her bleeding cheekbone with glowing green arm, and when she release it, a pink, new skin and flesh already there, indicating her wound just healed. Her emerald green eyes piercing his giant form as she take stance once again

Severus can't believe it. This girl! This girl! He let out another roar before he swung down his claw, sending more strong, and more violent burst of razor winds to the girl like a mad beast that struggling on it leash

It continue like that for moment. Despite usually fight in melee range, Severus apparently has no problem to fight from long one as he throw all his limbs and launching sharp projectiles

And when Asia manage to get close, his tail or wings is there, waiting as they swinging wildly or flapping strong to send burst of wind that enough to brought down even entire forest

Asia not give up, despite how hard to getting close as she fight with clean and sharp mind. After giving her Class-card there no single day she spent to rest, she training herself as much as she can do, breaking her bones in process, fell to unconsciousness, having her muscles torn apart, and she also has cut herself many times when wielding sword

Zelretch had done very serious training to her and when he really mean it, it was living Hell for her. You could say she almost had no sleep every day she train, every time she faint she would be jolted up by him and her wound healed by her own ability or by the old Vampire spell

She manage to deliver strike after strikes. The number smalls, only scratch or small stab, but it enough to make the black Dragon hissed in pain and it also done with very careful and well planned

But the wielder of Dragon Slayer sword not leave unharmed. The razor winds maybe not hit her directly but the impact of it does. Scars, so many of them was on her armor, the part that not get protected by her armor also there, bloods drooled out from her wounds. The only reason Asia not drop to the ground due to blood loss is because she healing them, unfortunately she couldn't keep healing her wounds fully since it cost too many energy so she heal them to the point it won't be fatal

And yet, despite all wounds, despite the pain she felt. Everyone who watching the battle could see she actually on par with the beast. A girl, Human no less, not even reach half of the Dragon size, fighting said the giant beast toe on toe!

'How could this be?!' Severus snarled in his mind as he receive another slash and let out shriek of agony

It was impossible! It was impossible! How?! How could this happen?! How could this! This pathetic being went toe on toe with HIM! Wounded HIM this far?! HIM! Who had beaten Apollo!

In any normal condition, it should be noted that Asia actually can't win against him. Despite Asia just release her Class-card and gain full power of Heroic Spirit, it not secret that she still shouldn't be able to stand against someone who possess level of strength like Severus

However, it wasn't normal

Ascalon, mostly is the one that made it difference. The Dragon Slayer Holy Sword wielded like professional, it wasn't surprise seeing Asia just release her power, it make her have all the ability and skills of it original wielder. And her opponent is a Dragon, not just ordinary Dragon but a Devil one

No matter what he looks like, Severus still Devil beneath his thick and strong scale. And when Ascalon slice that thick defense open and cut it with Holy and Light element, it turn out to be very hurt. Not just it hurt him because he Devil, but it also because he's Dragon as well. The Dragon Slayer effect make the pain and it effectiveness multipled

The pain, and Severus ego and pride make it possible to happen. Turning him into more savage and brutal beast, right now it was safe to say he almost can't think clearly anymore due to the pain that clouded his mind

'This! This! This!' Severus snarled, flames blazing from his mouth and nostril as he let out terrifying and deep roar that echoed to the whole field, it was a roar that show one already reach limit of their temper **"I HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU LITTLE GIRL! YOU GOING TO DIE NOW!"**

The beast crouched down on his four limbs, his maw wide open widely that enough to swallow whole cow in one chomp. A burst of power gathered inside his throat, swirling inside him and explode out from his maw

Asia see flames

No matter how far she see, flame is everything she can see. So wide they are, licking the air and devouring them to the point it surpassing the tower of meeting width. So hot they are that the ground turned to molten of magma in instant. So powerful they are as the ground of magma on their path soar to him like wave of tsunami

Certainly Severus not holding back, not at all

Asia gritted her teeth seeing the incoming flames. This is clearly not good, it was too big to be dodge and she couldn't jump high enough to avoid it. This flame is all-out attack, the beast had no longer care, even right now there many of his allies that fighting behind her, he still intent to burn her down

'If I dodge it... The one behind me would be...' She knew there army fighting each other, all of them now seems aware to the incoming flames and there panic scream reach her ears from people behind her

It come from above. So fast it is, that no one could see it, even Asia who observing Severus didn't see it. It slammed down to the beast back who crouched on his four limbs, a sounds of something snapped could be heard when it hit Severus back

 **"Lady Argento is not the Only One You Fight! Beast!"**

It was Apollo. The Elite Guard dive down from sky like vengeful spirit. Slammed the beast back with his knee while his Patronus echoed to the whole battlefield. The Dragon who not expected the attack gagged, his neck cocked upward and make the flame raise above instead forward to Asia

'This is it!' Asia thought as she clench Ascalon. This is the chance! She only have one shot! This would act as surprise attack! Hopefully it will work, it have to!

Asia legs kick the ground, she put as much as strength she have and she dashed to the Dragon as the flames now died down due to Apollo interference. The distance of her to Severus is far, very far in fact, even if she throw Ascalon, it won't be strong enough to pierce through Severus thick body.

But she have one thing that could help her, one thing that with her, one thing that make her called to be a Rider

 _Come forth, my friend_

 **"You! Just die already!"** Severus roared, grabbing the Elite Guard with one, large claw. It clamped to his body like a maw, crushing the metal he wore and the bone inside it as Apollo let out grunt of pain. The Dragon slam the Angel to the ground in very rough manner, making the earth shatter before he rise his feet and stomp the Angel chest

Blood spurt out from Apollo mouth as he feel his ribs crushed under Severus large feet, the ground beneath him give up and turned to web-like crater under the Dragon strength. The Devil-Dragon let out sneer before turned to the blonde girl that rushing

It was still far, however Severus knew he don't have time to create large attack like last one since the girl would reach him. But doesn't mean he couldn't put same deadly attack

His throat glowing with power, once again a demonic energy gather in there, swirling inside it and Severus let it out. He roared and spew out a large wave of orange deadly flame to her, it weaker than his full flame, but it enough to kill this little girl

Asia did not deter, nor she try to dodge the incoming flame. Her face still set to pure determining, she keep rushing to it as if the flame isn't there, as if it only a mere wind that going to breeze her

And the flame engulf her

Severus glee was visible, his eyes curled slightly and he keep spewing out the flame, it blazing further as it master empowering it with energy, burning everything on it path

 _Come forth, my steed!_

 **"Come Phantom War Horse, Bayard!"**

 _And the flame split_

* * *

"Oh God..." Michael muttered, his eyes wide as he stare down at the battle he witnessed. He can't believe what his eyes see now

"That Argento girl..." Raphael voice for once contain surprise as well as he look to Asia "She was Holy Maiden who specialize in healing right?" He asked to his brother

"Yes..." Michael answered, his eyes still locked to the girl who fighting

Both Archangels right now in middle of channeling spell. All the armies that in field, could pulled back to Heaven using the spell that their Lord teach them. It was emergency spell to pull all Angels that fighting back to the base in case something went wrong

"Then how in name of Heaven, she could fight like that!" Raphael replied in exasperated voice as he gestured to the battle with one hand "With such speed and power, she should be one of top ten best female Exorcist! She even better than the one who inherit spirit of Jeanne d'art in current generation! Moreover, how did she able to wield that sword! Despite it different but there no doubt it is Ascalon! And Ascalon still reside in Heaven! It didn't pick anyone ever since Saint George dead!" He demanded to his brother but his eyes still never leave Asia form who fighting

"I... I don't know... I honestly don't know." Michael sounded confused as well, shock also still plastered his face as he answered his brother "According to the data, Asia Argento is only a nun who possess Twilight Healing, true her ability in healing surpassing normal Sacred Gear user who have Twilight Healing but that's it. There no sign she could wield Holy Sword! Some of people who close to her even claim that she can't even bring herself to harm flies!"

"Well clearly those data is out of date already." Raphael grumbling in displeased manner "I could understand the Ascalon part, that Hyoudou boy maybe create it and lent it to her somehow. But how she able to use it?! Ability to wield Holy Sword is not just come out of nowhere! The Holy Sword Project also already closed for years! There no way she could achieve Light element! All of the gems we get from Balba project locked in Heaven!"

"I... I don't know... Brother I truly don't know..." Michael voice start to become loud as well, indicating he start getting irritated at his brother exasperated reaction "Even if she start to train her body fully there no way she could reach this level only in two months! Perhaps what happen to her is miracle..."

"Or its that Hyoudou boy doing again." Raphael grunted, to be honest the boy until now confuse him. How did he able to create Durandal or Holy Swords is mystery. There so many things he wish to ask, but he choose to ask later since they in middle of meetings.

But after witnessing this? Oh, he really going to have talk with him soon.

It was then when the flame split, Raphael whole body stiffened, his emerald green eyes widened under his helmet when see what come out from it

"Brother?" Michael asked, noticing his brother reaction

"I knew that Horse..." Raphael muttered, his voice filled with nostalgia "I had seen it before when I watch George from Heaven..." He whispered "How in name of Father, it is here?!"

* * *

Everyone who paused in their fight to see the result of the battle would never forget what they see in their life. The hot blazing white flames that reduced the ground into magma and even capable to dry the water in instant split. It like watching Prophet Moses hand down his snake staff to the Red Sea, the flame that coming to burn them down split open into two, as if something just cut the flame open cleanly

A shrill... Very strong shrill echoed, so powerful it is that it seems vibrating in the whole battlefield. It like a primal voice that bouncing in single building. A voice that shown a savior has come, a voice that declare the Guardian rose from it slumber to guard it precious thing

Beautiful was what crossed in their minds when their eyes saw it. It not big, and yet it also not small, it was proper, so balanced. Slim, yet not weak, thick, yet not buff. With skin that so white like a pure snow, and bronze armor that covered it vital areas, forming shin guards around it hooves. It face was so beauty that even Gods would prove it worthy to become their elite warrior steeds

 _Sitting top on it back, is an Angel_

No one could deny it. Her beautiful face that set into determining expression, her milky pale smooth skin that seems gleaming despite her wounds, and her long, silky golden hair that waving in air by gentle touch of winds. To call her Angel wouldn't be exaggeration

Light is what she hold in her right hand, so bright it is that it turn the night into day for moment, so powerful it is that it send chill to people who dare face it, so warmth and comforting it is to the people she protect

"Its end now!"

Her voice reverberated in the field as she brought up the light she hold. She grip it as if it was solid object, maneuvering it like it was spear that ready to pierce it target. The flame that supposed to burn he to crisp can't do anything. They split under the power of the stallion she ride, like a waterfall that meet immovable and firm cliff. The magical horse let out shrill from her mouth, accompanying her Master declaration to end the battle

Severus who watch the horse coming snapped out from his awe and astonishment. Flame burst out from his nostril once again, his eyes glowing with power and he snarled. Power once again gathering on his throat and he open his maw widely

 **"JUST DI-"**

 _A Light that Pierce Dragon!_

 **"Interfectum Dracones: Dragon Slayer!"**

It was so fast. Faster than Apollo that diving down from the sky before yet, no one miss it, no one not see the light that soar from her hand. It flung forward it target like a light that illuminating the dark path and turn the path into day due to it bright

It pierce through Severus chest before the beast could spew out his breath like a drill that piercing wall. The Light skewering the thick, and strong scale that even not harmed by Apollo powerful Spear of Light like a paper meet with hot knife, there no resistance, struggle or such things, it just went through his chest plainly

Severus choked on his breath in instant. The glow in his eyes gone and it widened. The beast tilt his head down and stare at the twenty centimeters hole on middle of his chest, there no expression could be deciphered due to his beastly face. Then he start to let out gurgle, orange liquids dripped from his mouth as he attempt to speak

" **How... I am... Sev** erus... Of the Buné..." He rasped out, anger and disbelief filled his voice that seems return to it original, his knee buckled down and touch the surface of the earth "How... I... To... Little..."

He can't finish his words as his body turned to dark smokes, the only thing he could spew is a shriek and scream filled with agony as the black mist blown away by wind around it and turned to nothing in less than second

The dubbed Angel that thrown the light plodding her steed forward. Her face still show calm, and neutral look that she wore when fighting, her horse let out sounds from her nostril as she approach the Angel that down in ground

Then, the Angel in horse smiled beautifully

"Are you okay Apollo-san?" She asked softly

Apollo who still in ground, only able to crack small smile through part of his helmet that destroyed, his blue-green eyes shone with relief "I'm fine Lady Argento... Though I may could use some help in here."

In response of that, Asia lower her steed slightly, she bended her body down and extend one arm. Apollo seeing the hand, rise his and grasp it, the Rider let out small grunt and pull him up without so much problem despite the armor Apollo wear or his height that bigger than her, allowing the Elite Guard to stand on his own foot

Apollo let out hiss at the pain he felt when he stand, but it only for moment before he feel familiar warmth sensation engulf him. He notice Asia healing him once again, gentle and beautiful smile still in her face

"You have to be careful Apollo-san, I won't be always there to heal you." She chided lightly

The Angel blinked his eyes once when hear the words, before he let out gentle chuckle from his mouth "I will Lady Argento, thanks for your assistance. Without your help, I'm sure I won't be here now." He said sincerely

"Save your gratitude for later Apollo-san." Asia replied simply as she done heal his wound, she moved her steed and face the enemies in front of her "Our fight still not done." She stated as she grip Ascalon while clutching the rope of her steed tightly

Apollo stare at her for moment before he extend his single hand, a halberd instantly formed on it and his wings extended like proud eagle once again as he taking stance, despite he only have one arm left but the Angel still look strong and dangerous to one who face him

"Indeed it is Lady Argento. Shall we show these heathen and heretic the Might of Heaven?" He asked

Asia smiled slightly hearing that, she grasp Ascalon from the ground and rise it to the air, like a commander that stand in front of it army "Indeed Lieutenant Apollo, let show them." She answered

* * *

It wasn't fight between man. Not with the way they fight. Not with they way they clawing each other. Not with the way they try to overwhelm each other. Their appearance even not resemble any Human despite both of them actually Human in body and soul

It was more like fight between beast. A fight between ferocious creature

"▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅!"

Arthas snarled as he jumping to his enemy, and when he near, he brought down his axes, two of his arms cleaving down to his enemy from above, four from middle and the last two from below. All of them launched almost at same time to the target with very well planned manner, each of them also contain strength that even will slice high quality steel like hot knife cut butter

The mad beast responded by kick him straight in chest

The moment Arthas jumped to him, the beast already prepare her leg. And when Arthas arrive, she kick him. It was only simple like that. However, that actually not easy thing

To said Arthas had surpass Mankind strength and reach supernatural level is not exaggeration, he already that strong when he still looks normal. But when he use the drug, and turning him into more savage form, he could snap High-class Devils like a twig with his bare eight hands if he wish to, it won't be challenge in fact

With such power, such speed and endurance, he already some being that you said reach near Ultimate-class Devils or Eight winged Angel. So when he move, he undoubtedly fast to the point no men could see his movement, even Yuuto Kiba, Rias Gremory Knight won't able to match him

But to the mad creature that he currently face, it was nothing

"▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅!"

The roar that the beast let out is more like a shriek. It was mixture between growl and deep squeal. It was so inhumane, it was filled with insanity and madness so deep to the point even veteran warrior like Andras feel chill just by hearing it

Black colored prana flaming around the dark knight, dark greaves that seems blurring and surrounded by dark flame slammed the ground and creating crack on it like a beast that stomp on earth

The Holy Sword she held gleaming with dark aura. It majestic form gone the moment it grasped under the madness of it wielder had, turned to sword that drawn only for blood and desire for kill, the purpose of it Light is gone, yet, it effect still there, it still give power to it wielder. The black knight growling as she take step and rushing to her enemy with murderous intent, the power she got from the sword make her become whole body faster, even surpassing Arthas

Arthas who just control his breath after the hit, let out growl. He rose again and bracing himself, the mad knight arrive in front of him with fast! This girl speed even surpassing him! She swing down her spear and he just in time to block it with one of his axe

'Wait! Spear?! Isn't she...' Arthas eyes narrowed to the pole that slammed down to him. No.. The dark and red runic weapon that he block wasn't spear, it shape was too crude, too long and too ugly to be one, it more like piece of thing that broken rather than weapon. And yet, it able to stand against his weapon that able to match Eight winged Fallen Angel sword! How could this be?!

"▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅!"

The dark knight let out another shriek, her left hand that holding the 'spear' pushing one of Arthas hands easily. His corrupted sword swung to his face and Arthas rise one of his upper hands, blocking the incoming sword. The moment his upper arms block it, his middle arms launched to the girl side that wide open

But the dark knight see it. The 'spear' on her left hand instantly slammed to the two hands that threatening to strike her and block the attacks. She let out another roar before her right hand cleaved down once again to Arthas chest

'Tsk! This girl!' Arthas raise his axe once again, he forced his muscle and prepare himself to meet the girl weapons and-

SLAASH!

It tore apart the moment the corrupted Excalibur Rapidly meet pommel of it, and cleaved down one of Arthas right middle arm, then straight to his chest.

Blood spurt out from Arthas dark body and one of his lost hand, the giant man eyes widened with shock and pain seeing what just happen. Too shocked at what happen, he didn't notice pommel of the mad knight 'spear' launched to his face and hit him straight. The strength inside that swing is proved to be strong enough to crack his jaw judging by sounds of 'crunch' that echoed

The giant man hurled away, crashed to the ground roughly. Despite the 'spear' pommel smaller than his chin, but the strength it possess still strong enough to hurt him. He growled as he stand again quickly in afford to not got caught by the girl.

His breathing heavy sometime due to pain from slash mark on his chest, though it not harm his organs but it quite deep and painful too! The wound on the arm meanwhile is not, while he have eight arms, but only the upper two is his original arms. The other six more like robotic, though he can't control it, but he won't feel pain even if the sliced

'What the fuck?! That sword! How the hell my axes that couldn't be destroyed by Andras Light break under that sword?!'

Excalibur Rapidly one of fragments of mighty Holy Sword that created by God of Bible. Despite it fragments of legendary sword but it fragile, the shell that encasing it is flawed. However, when Issei create it, he reforge it into better

The Excalibur Rapidly shell is forged with steel and material that match it core, turning the flawed weapon into perfect one. Into a sword that worthy to be called fragments of Excalibur, a sword that truly reach level of Noble Phantasm and capable to stand on same level against Kanshou and Bakuya

Xenovia didn't break the axe with easy. No, she targeted the part where it weak, where it fragile and strike it. Despite the madness she possess but her strike still flawless and skilled. And with strength she possess, it wasn't hard to destroy it

"▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅!"

The dark knight roared and throw the 'spear' she held. It aim was flawless, swift, strong and clean as it tore the wind apart by it strength.

Arthas swat away the incoming 'spear', but when he did that he notice the mad knight already rushed to him, she using it as distraction and he knew this. Instantly, he command twelve of his floating giant axes, all of them rain down to her just when she take single step to him, and when they near her, they explode

The ground start to shake for moment as the axes explode one by one, like a grenade they are, but the force and power they held is bigger and more deadly than those mundane weapon

In instant that explosion happen, Arthas already there. It was similar tactic he use when facing Andras before. But seeing the enemy only had one weapon, he make the distraction in form of bigger smoke to block her vision, add the fact she fighting like rabid dog, it would be better if she can't see

He swing his axes from two sides, three of his arms come from right and four from left. It was well planned strike, seeing she only have one weapon, if she manage to block it, she only could do that from one side. And her weapon also not too big, it won't be able to block all his strike simultaneously, either way, he will got her this time

But he not

His axes clashed with something, creating sounds of metal grinding to each other in the battlefield, the strength he put to his arms also halted. When the smoke cleared, Arthas shock went to another level

All seven of his brodaxe is blocked by the little girl who now hold pair of giant, black demonic axes that surpass her size. The position of the axe was so clean and flawless that it manage to block seven strikes at same time

'Axes?! Where the heck those axes come fr-Wait! I know those axes!'

It was barely recognizable due to black flames that licked every part of it and red vines that slithering around it, but Arthas still could see it. Those axes was his, the one he create before! How the hell it happen?! The axes he create! How could she able to us-

He doesn't have time to think anymore as the mad knight push all his arms. The girl in black armor twirling the axes on her arms, spinning them dangerously and deliver strike to him. The dark skinned giant forced to defend himself, despite their sizes surpassing her but she doesn't have problem do that, the way she handle them also so flawless, so perfect, like she were master of those weapons

Her fighting style is crude and rough, like a beast. But all of her strikes is accurate, the way she maneuver the axes she wield also so good to the point it almost like extension of her body rather than weapons!

She jumped over him, landing behind him, she rushed toward him with spinning axe that launched to his chest. Arthas use three of his arms and swatting away the first axe, but the second axe come in instant and he use his other group of arms to block it.

The dark knight taking one step forward and her strike start to become more brutal as both of her axes keep coming and coming to assault the giant man. When she using Excalibur Rapidly, it was hard to strike due to numbers of Arthas weapons and his size, however, with the size of weapon she wield now, that no longer issue, despite her speed decreased but it did not even give her problem to match the giant man

It was comical sight to people who watching. A two meter size giant bulky man with seven arms, pushed back by someone who only reach his chest or stomach perhaps. And again, people could tell just by seeing the smaller figure that she absolutely dangerous

 **"Damn you mad beast!"** Arthas snarled in anger, his gold colored eyes filled with fury **"Just die already!"**

The dark knight and the dark giant clashed against each other. The way they fight is not like man, but like a beast. Where the giant man have advantage of size and numbers of weapon, the dark knight repel him with skill and strength

Their weapons clashed violently, the forces of their strength tearing apart the wind and ground itself. It was clear to the spectator that Arthas the one who losing against the mad knight

Arthas fighting style is based with axes projectiles and overwhelming his opponent with numbers. It was perfect style against Andras who is focused to melee and wielding only one weapon. However, the mad knight that stand he face blow everything away of his style

He couldn't use numbers of weapon since the mad knight take them and using it as her own, not just that, the axes she take somehow become more stronger than his own! What kind of trickery is this?!

'And she's mad! She's insane! But how the heck her strike and aim so accurate?!'

"▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅!"

A strong and powerful double swing from the axes make Arthas skidded back few steps, but despite of that his stance and posture still balanced. His feets digging the ground and he instantly rain down barrages of his floating axes, all of them come from behind to ensure the dark knight can't grasp them and he make them explode when they near

Like thunderbolts, this time the explosion was stronger than before. Arthas make them fragile, make them to explode rather than slicing so the mad knight couldn't use them if she able to grab them somehow

He about to launch himself but stopped when pair of axes thrown from the smoke, they are twisted and spin in air like a boomerang. The giant man block it away, he feel the force of it pushing him and it hard to push them back since one of his arms already sliced and it also make his body imbalance

But that doesn't matter, with swat of his arms the axes repelled away. The girl is fool to thrown her weapon away like that! Now she defenseless and-

She was there, in front of him, with the corrupted Holy Sword on her arms. And he open, so wide open due to just swatting those axes

'What?! Impossible! She already throw away that sword before! So how could she-'

His eyes found the answer. Not far from them, he could see Andras grinning viciously with one hand extended in throwing motion

'That! That bastard Fallen Angel!'

A quick and flash swing from the dark knight hands, and Arthas upper body separated from his bottom.

"▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅!"

But the mad knight not stop there, just when his body separated, she move her hands again. Her dark and corrupted sword slicing part of the upper body that floating into two, another swing and it turn to four, a swing once again and it turned to eight

The swing despite swift, but it also brutal. The pieces of the sliced part were unclean, bloods and organs splattered to the ground like a pieces of sands that dropped from someone grip

The dark knight stand firm above her fallen opponent. The dark Prana that lick all part of his limbs, combined with her form that blurred just like an off-focus photograph and made of hallucination made her exactly looks like Knight from Hell that come to tear everyone apart

"▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅!" She let out another inhumane roar to the Heaven, despite the madness and insanity it carry but everyone could hear there triumph in that roar. It was roar that people let out when they win and prove their superiority

* * *

"Bloody Hell..." Azazel muttered, his eyes wide like saucer as he stare at the fight that he just witnessed "The Hell is that?!"

Vali, on his side also show surprise look, his mouth opened slightly with eyes wide. Just like Azazel, his mind clearly couldn't comprehend what he just see

"Such bloodlust and darkness... Does she have some kind of curse or what?" Vali asked aloud

"I don't know..." Azazel answered, his eyes still locked to Xenovia "This is the first time I see things like this. True I had seen potion or drugs that trade someone sanity for strength but..." He waved one hand in exasperated manner "No drug make someone able to turn piece of broken tree into _spear_ that could _match_ Sacred Gear!"

"A bloodline perhaps?" Vali suggested as he also intrigued with such ability

"Possibly." Azazel agreed while nodding his head "A bloodline that unlocked. I wouldn't surprise if it was Hyoudou Issei who did that. Though... That darkness... It could be some sort of spell." He hummed while rubbing his goat

"My Rival truly interesting..." Vali stated with proud tone and smirk

"Interesting is too small for him." Azazel snorted "I''m surprise you not jump at him when he insult you though." He said as he give small glance to him

"Ah... Yes, Albion still very angry about that." Vali said in strained tone "But I don't wish to fight him now... Perhaps a small spar, yes. But fight to the death? No, I don't wish to, not yet."

"Oh..." Azazel quirked his eyebrow "Care to share?"

"I don't want to fight someone who not at his full power." Vali answered with shrug "We both still young, there still plenty of time. Add the fact we both is the only Host of Heavenly Dragon that not influenced by hatred of them

"No... When we fight, it would be glorious. It would be a fight that make the World remember the power of Heavenly Dragon once again. A fight that bring full form of our Sacred Gear! A fight that would be marked in history and be forever remembered!

"Right now, I won't fight him. Not yet, we both not ready... But perhaps in future... Soon or later, we will." Vali finished with smirk of glee

Azazel stare at the dark silver haired man with stony look. For moment it seems he wish to say something but he only shook his head, he turn his attention back to Xenovia who now rampaging to Khaos Brigade army

'Change huh?' Azazel thought as his eyes held some gleam 'Is this possibly a sign as well?'

* * *

The moment Knucker unleashed, all Khaos Brigade members in that section retreated. They all knew they shouldn't be there when the beast come. They cast so powerful boundary field that caging the beast alone with the enemy

They knew it would be useless. The moment the beast finish with his prey, he will destroy the field like child destroy the sand castle he made. They can't cage this beast, not even their leader division could do so

But at least they can protect themselves from his rampage until he done with his enemy. And when he done, they will release the cage once again

Water were harmless. That was what most people often said. Among fire, lightning, earth, wind and water, the latter is the most harmless one. But in breath of Dragon? That harmless element turned to death sentence

Those elements that believed to be harmless, crushing everyone. The blue ocean colored liquid was everywhere, it slidding through the grounds, crashing the group of Devils that oppose him, suffocating them inside it, and killing them slowly and painfully

It won't be problem if it only normal water. The Devils still could fly through it. A mere water won't kill them, harm them? Yes, but not killing them. But it not, it not normal water, it is water that breathed by Dragon.

Anything that breath by Dragon never normal, never harmless. The water that come out from his mouth would make hundred of hydrant pale, the moment they crashing to them, it destroy all their bones, their metal protection dented and break, their muscles tore apart like burst of water hammer sack of paper.

But it not the worse part

The water... Actually not water... It maybe clear like one, it maybe colourless like one, it maybe odourless like one as well, but it not. It not a water. It was poison, a fatal and deadly poison that looks like water

Those whom survive from wave of the water only have few minutes before they all drop dead. The water that crash to them, wash over their whole body. One things that make water different from all other elements, it absorbable. The moment it crash to their body, their skin wetted by them and they absorb those poison. It instantly enter their body through all hole in their body, even the one not visible. They all flowing to their skins, drilling themselves to reach their veins, and then rotten their organ through inside

The poison is so lethal that even it made Riddle Phenex, Lord Phenex and Devil that categorized as candidate for Satan fell to it. Everytime those poison touch him, he forced to regenerate new skin and body in order to shed away the corrupted flesh and skin

There no survivor from Devils army save for Riddle Phenex... They all drop dead the moment Knucker finish his rampage and stand above the blond haired Devil that coughing blood under his massive claw

The Lord of the Phenex only few seconds away from dead. The giant Dragon already open his giant maw and about to chomp his whole body

But then they come

Like a comets they are. Their glowing in gold color, like a thunderbolts, crashed to the giant beast body, only six their numbers but the force they carry surprisingly strong enough to hurl away the beast from Riddle

Earthquake appear when the giant serpentine crashed to the ground, followed by roar of pain that escape from his mouth. The giant serpentine Dragon head instantly tilted, his pale yellow slitted eyes tracking down man who dare to strike him in such manner

And he found it, he found the one who responsible for that

And he not pleased... Not at all..

A man... A mere man... Not even bigger nor taller than one of his nail!

 **"You puny Human!"** He snarled, anger and hatred very visible in his voice **"You dare to defy me?! Me?! Poisoner of Sussex and Venom of Horsam! Who you think you are, little Man?!"** He demanded as his long, and serpentine body curled behind him, his massive eyes glaring at the Man who floating in air and look down to him

The man who called curled his lip down. His handsome face set into sneer, the golden majestic armor he wield groaned as the gauntlet clenched into fist, his spiky golden-brown hair fluttering and his red cape billowing by the air around him

"Who am I?" He sneered, voice filled with anger as his crimson slitted eyes bore down to the serpent "A lowly serpent like you dare to questioning me?!" His murderous intent is visible in his eyes that radiated fury "Little Serpent, you should know well to never questioning your King!"

The space behind the man ripped apart in haze, as if they are made by water, ripple come out from it followed by a golden majesty circles that much like a halo.

Thirty two of them floating behind the King. Swords. Maces. Daggers. Spears. Everything from elaborate scythes that few could even hold to simple quarter staves, weapons of all shapes and sizes from all the world over. They all so beautiful, masterpiece of greatest craftman from many eras, even the simplest one would make any craftman awing them

Despite their shapes different, despite the one made them different, they all share one same thing

They all are weapon to slay Dragon kin

Knucker obviously know it. The moment his eyes laid to the dozens weapon that pointed to him, he instantly knew what kind of things they are and how deadly they to him. So he reacted immediately, his maw wide open and a torrent of poison out from his throat

The air itself turned to shockwave when the water brush them, the area around the massive beast seems shaking for second when such powerful roar unleashed. The poison tore the space itself and ripped by the strength it contain as the deadly liquid soaring to it target

Issei only look at the deadly poison with expression of boredom. There no sign of fear or wary, it was expression that look like men only stare at white plain wall. He tilted his head slightly and sniffed in disdain

Then the fortress come

A large, and familiar pink flower burst out from existence, covering his whole body and shoot out seven petals of shield that worthy of fortress enchanted wall. The poison water meet the shield, a momentary struggle appear before the first layer of the mighty shield break, then it continued to the second

The golden clad man expression remain boredom as he stare at the burst of water that slammed to his shield. His face slowly turned to disdain and he sniffed his nose

"Annoying! Get out from my sight!"

A single halo come out few inches away from his head, and it come. It color is gold, it length is two meters. Few beauty emerald green jewel ornament adorning various of it part. The spear crafted so beauty that even Gods will approve it and honored to wield such masterpiece

It is a Spear that wielded by Chief God of Norse, Spear of Odin, Gungnir.

Divine bolts cracking around it, it power barely restrained before the King launch it. The shield dismissed and the spear meet with the poison water that about to crash to the King

The water split into two

Knucker cancel his roar, he tilt his neck upward and just in time to avoid the legendary spear that slammed down to the earth beneath him. The beast let out snarl and glaring at the man angrily, but he had no chance to speak as the thirty two deadly Dragon slaying weapon rain down to him

Despite it massive size, Knucker undoubtedly fast. His giant serpentine body slithering in the air, every part of his body moved with great speed and dodging all the projectiles flawlessly and letting them crashed to the earth like comets

The beast flap his wings, his huge body floating and covering the earth with his shadow. His yellow slitted eyes bore to Issei eyes before it promptly widened, then his face turned to pure fury

 **"I recognize you!"** He growled menacingly as his body slithering in sky **"You are one of Two. One of Emperor! You was the one who responsible for my territory destruction! Welsh Dragon!"** He roared **"I've been waiting this days for so long! To meet one of your Host! I shall crush you! You and your petty Host! I shall show you my might!"**

The beast roar echoed to the field once again, he open his maw widely, gathering another source of power and prepared to unleash his breath to the World once again to crush his opponent

But before he able to, he forced to clamp down his maw, his giant body instantly slithered in air and avoid barrages of golden projectiles that rain down to him from sky.

"Fool beast." Issei sneered "You think I'm going to hear your roar again? I don't wish to hear your petty voice any more!" He wave his hand, and the Gate of Babylon open wider, where before only thirty two, now it turned to hundreds all of them floating behind their owner, spewing out countless of masterpiece that crafted solely to slay Dragon

Knucker doesn't have chance to reply as he instantly move his body. The Dragon twisting in air, his long, serpentine body moved, slithering in air and bended as much as possible as the beast try his best to dodge the deadly projectiles

But it useless... Dodging thirty two maybe not hard, but hundreds? For creature like his size, that wasn't easy, add the fact those deadly golden projectiles not just thrown randomly, no, they all launched with perfect aim and intent to damage him as big as they could

His scale that could put diamond to shame pierced, tore apart when the weapons stab them, bloods splattered out from his body, dropped to the ground like a rain, followed by shriek of pain when the anti-dragon energy inside those weapons taking effect

But still, the beast stand

Despite the pain, despite the wounds, Knucker prove himself to be worthy foe. Worthy to be called creature of power, to be called Dragon

He roared in anger, his giant body hurled toward the man who floating in air, his claw open so wide with intent to crush the little man with his strength

Issei in response merely pull one sword from golden halo that appear on his side. It was western two handed two-handed, golden greatsword with a blue jewel embedded in the hilt that boasts a magnificence and enormity possible only for weapons tended to by inhuman hands.

The moment he pull it, the sword already reacted. Power, absolute and unadulterated force come from it, twilight color swirling and swelling with power around it

One of Gilgamesh flaws, is he's a King. He maybe ranked the highest of all Heroic Spirits because he possess over a thousand Noble Phantasm, and each of those Noble Phantasm can be used to kill all kin of Heroic Spirits. But that's it, that his flaw, he's a King, a man who possess them. He not a warrior who capable to use them to their maximum potential, he's not a man who taking Noble Phantasm to its ultimate limit

But Issei? Issei surpass that limitation

His main body altered by EMIYA fragment of soul, his eyes able to perceive history of any weapons with single glance, enabling him to see the owner of them and know their fighting style.

And that... Enabling Issei to wield the Noble Phantasms he have like those Heroes who wield them to the ultimate level

With such ability, Issei not just become Greatest King, but he also become Warrior that able to use any kind of weapon

 _Phantasmal Greatsword, Felling of the Sky Demon_

 **"Balmung!"**

A powerful semicircle wave that formed with purpose of nothing but complete destruction launched when Issei swing down the sword. It slice the air and space, roaring to the great beast that looming over him

Knucker right wings, limbs and part of his body sliced

Like a rain, his bloods and flesh showering down to the earth, turning the brown ground into color of this bloods, followed by his shrill of pain and agony as his body tore apart by powerful Dragon Slayer sword

His giant serpentine body fell from to the sky like building that crumble from pressure as the beast lose most of his right part, crashing to the earth and creating powerful earthquake due his weight

He twitching and whimpering in agony, the pain of his body torn apart is so unbearable, add the fact it caused by Dragon Slayer weapon and have many of them currently piercing his body, it only make him in pain more

Issei merely stare at the beast that writhing with disgust and disdain

"Snake... Look at you... Attempting to stand defiantly against me as if you were my equal or better. You came here with the intention to cause chaos weren't you? With intention to show the World your might, to proof that you not a pitiful shadow of Great Welsh and his rival, did you not? Yet here you are... Writhing and whimpering like a snake who hide under piercing eagle eyes."

Knucker glare was so murderous, so filled with intent to maim and destroy. Had look could kill, Issei already dead thousand times, unfortunately for the Dragon it not

"Puny Human... You dare..." He growled, it was weak, but it still filled with power and so much hatred "I'm Knucker. Vernom of Horsam. Poisoner of Sussex. You-"

"Do I look like someone who care?" Issei sneered down at the beast, cutting him from speaking "I did not allow you to speak, be a good snake and be silence!" He declared as he casually wave his hand again

Hundreds of halo appear around the giant serpentine Dragon, they surround him from above, from left, from right, and from behinds, a weapons come out from them before they all launched to Knucker mangled form. They stabbed his face, neck, wings, limbs, all part of his body destroyed and carved out by the golden projectiles

And the beast ceased to move

Issei merely let out scoff under his breath, the beast is strong, undoubtedly far stronger than Kokabiel. But what people doesn't know, the current Him now is stronger than Kokabiel... And with Gate of Babylon on his side

"Holy Shit! You really did it!"

Issei turned to see Azazel approaching him, followed by Vali with Divine Dividing, Sirzechs, Raphael and Michael. They all float to him and their expression one of awe, save for Vali who have glee expression and Raphael that have his face covered by mask

"A Dragon... A Evil one no less..." Azazel muttered. It wasn't secret that Evil Dragon is some kind of Dragon that mostly avoided, unlike normal Dragon, while they powerful but they also mad and have screws in their head loose, and no one wish to fight with rabid creature, especially if that creature is Dragon

"Does it matter?" Issei quirked his eyebrow simply "How about the evacuation? Did you all done?" He asked

"The Angels already retreated to Heaven." Michael answered

"Same occur to Fallen Angel." Azazel added

Everyone turned to Sirzechs who have bitter face, his eyes also show sadness "Only Riddle Phenex survive... Right now Grayfia tending his wound... Asia-chan also helping her as she also treat Xenovia." He close his eyes for moment in order to mourn for his fallen army before open it and there coldness in there "I already locked the Boundary Field, none of them would be able to got out... Not when I'm still alive." He said coldly as his blue-green eyes peering at Issei

Issei in response merely give approval smirk to the Lucifer "Fantastic! I guess you not so bad Lucifer." He stated

Not long when they mentioned, they all comes. No longer they separated now, the armies from three sides that attacked joined together. So many Devils. So many Fallen Angel. So many Magicians. Their numbers even surpassing thousand. Spears of Light armed in hands of Fallen Angel. Magical weapons armed in Devils hands. Magic circle with countless rune and symbol hovering around the Magician

In face of the army, all Leader of faction preparing themselves. Azazel smirked arrogantly, Sirzechs face were cold and emotionless, Michael face set into grim expression while Raphael already have spear on his arm. Only Vali who not show any sign to wish for fight

Issei taking single step, despite he currently in air, he stepped on the empty space as if there solid land in there.

Unlike all people, Issei was exactly like Emiya, the Card-class had tweak and molded his Element and Origin just like what Avalon done to Shirou. Issei is the Incarnation of Sword and had he born or live in World where Emiya live, their Magecraft and nature will be exactly same, they won't be able to use any spell save for creating World that filled with Swords

But nay, in here, in his World where Age of Gods never end and where Mana was so rich to the point it even exist in air, in World where normal Civilian even could become Magus with hard work, those limitation doesn't exist

It was difficult, but learning another Magecraft was not impossible for him in here. He maybe still can't fly, but he doesn't need to, all he need to do was tweaking the air, using spell to make them like a ground where he can walk. The area maybe only enough to place round table on it, but it actually could be quite useful

"Hear me, Khaos Brigade." Issei yelled, his voice is loud due to spell he cast, making everyone able to hear him. He stand firmly, his aura filled with nothing but confidence as he cross his arms under his chest and his golden armor make him looks like King

"I am Issei Hyoudou. The Slayer of Kokabiel, the Angel of Stars and one of Lord of Grigori. The Slayer of Knucker, the Venom of Horsam and Evil Dragon of Sussex. Hostof one of the Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig, the beast whom the Gods feared. I'm the first Human that sit in same chairs with Leader of Three Faction of Bible Faction. And I give you a chance, kneel before me, and I MAY spare your life."

His words echoed in the battlefield, heard by everyone. It was filled with arrogance and confidence, but depth inside their minds, no one could deny it that his title and declaration is not baseless, after what they just see, he, indeed have powers in his side

The answer he receive is thousands of spears of light, followed by spells and demonic power that shaped into powerful blast. All of them soaring in air, turning the dark night into day by their brightness and their various colour

All Leaders take stance, they prepared to block the attacks as power radiated from them. But Issei raise one hand in stopping motion, he merely flash them smirk, not even show any sign of wary or fear to the countless attacks that rained to him

"Very well! In that case I shall send you all to Realm of Dead tonight! Give Hades my greeting!" He declared loudly, crimson eyes gleaming with mirth

It wasn't hundreds this time. The space behind him and the Leaders tore apart. Countless golden halo appear from the air, like stars they appeared, points of golden light with size of adult man's head. Ripples spread from them, as if stones had been hurled into a lake of molten gold, and as the light grew objects appeared in the portals.

There no limitation. When facing Knucker, Issei use hundreds of weapons that only capable to slay Dragon. But now not anymore. Spears. Swords. Hammers. Axes. Maces. Daggers. Halberds. Countless legendary weapon that stored in Gate of Babylon floating in air, all of them pointed to the incoming attacks before launched one by one like a cannon that let loose

They are spear that made by light, despite there no more Holy element inside them but it still make them deadly enough, they able to extinguish flames and even burn the water. There thousands of their numbers, so many that the night turn to day with their bright, with such numbers, even they enough to destroy a whole island and sunk it down to the bottom of the sea

 _They all break, tore apart and shatter like glass when the legendary weapons struck them_

They are power that created from imagination, filled with dark and destructive energy from creature that reside in Hell. Their shapes is countless, some as a lighting, some as a ice, some as a fire. They all is manifestation of Demonic power that capable to destroy even Grigori best protection. With their numbers, even one of God best Warrior, Seraph, could be brought down and destroyed without anything remain

 _They all blown away and do nothing like candle blown away when the legendary weapons struck them_

They are spell that crafted to be the best. All of them is wonders of Magus, where they lack in power, they craft them together to mix them into deadly combination. Ice and water spells followed by lightning spell so they become destructive. Fire spells followed by wind spless so they become more hot. Thousands of them is more than enough to obliterated the half of island like a rain of nuclear bomb

 _They all extinguished and broken like a glass meet brick wall when the legendary weapons struck them_

Their attacks not working. None of them does. In faces of countless legendary weapons that keep coming, all their attempt is meaningless. No matter how many they throw their attacks to counter them, the barrages of deadly weapons never stop, the weaker weapons break perhaps under their counter, but soon ten rose to behind them, and also whenever the weak one break, the strong replace them, and their numbers also greater

It was countless. It was hopeless. The weapons were endless, they keep raining to them through thousands of golden halo that floating around the golden armored man. They eventually forced to stop attacking. They all focused to defend themselves and to counter them after the barrages of blades and weapons

The Fallen Angel summon their defense magic. Using technologies they have from Grigori, they enchant their magical defense, barrier that capable to match defensive wall of Heaven castle where they live before formed, so strong they are, despite looking so thin but the strength behind them is something to be reckoned with

 _Weapons like Gáe Dearg or Rule Breaker shatter them like a glass_

The Devils use their special spell, a spell that based on their imagination. A firm and strong wall made of nothing but Mana come forth, they are enchanted by their demonic power, their form is crude, but they so firm, so strong and so thick. They all contain power that even would able to stand against direct assault of countless best missiles of modern man

 _Durandal, Houtengeki and Merodach burst through them like giant hammer bludgeoning to the wall_

Stone gathered, earth shaking, they all gathered and mixed. Countless spells binding them into one, enhanced by Prana and Mana together. They are turned to giant golems, so big they are that they rivaled modern building size, every part of their body is turned to fortress wall rather than simple stone, even their thickness surpassing one, they all rose and stand to cover the one that made them

 _Each golem strucked down by sixty weapons in instant along with their caster_

It wasn't battle nor it fight. To call what happen now battle or fight would be mockery. Fight or battle is when two different sides trying to kill and attack each other with matched strength. This, this is not that. This is one sided massacre, where one side only wielding stone while the other have countless guns.

It wasn't contest. The Noble Phantasm that launched all have power to split the mountain, cleaving down hill, and destroy city like a nuclear bomb if their real potential unleashed. They all is weapons that wield by Hero in past and future, no matter how might spears and light wall Fallen Angel create. No matter how imaginative and potent demonic power Devils made. No matter how many and countless runes and enchantment the Magician put, they all nothing compared to countless of weapons that reach level of Legend and Myth

Scream, groan, shout and wail of agony echoed in battlefield as thousands of golden stars struck the field, struck the Fallen Angels, the Devils and the Magicians. Their armor protection and enhanced robes do nothing when the Noble Phantasm rain down to them like comets that fell from sky, causing explosion whenever they struck, turning the body into fireworks of gore as their flesh and bloods splattered to all direction

Amid all those chaos and dead, the Leaders from each faction only can stare with awe and horror. The power Issei Hyoudou display is not a power that they ever seen in their whole live, a power that shouldn't possibly possessed by Man a mere mortal. Yet, they all now witnessing the impossible

No one can deny it, but depth inside each of their consciousness, there fear lingering in their mind. It wasn't fear that make them paralyzed in terror, but it was fear that to think a boy who barely reach his twenties age and able to display such power just by himself

Each Leaders also not foolish enough to dismiss that he just a boy and Human, no. Each of them knew despite their weakness and frailty that Human is creature that held so much potential. Most legends that life in history were completed by Man, the existence of Demigod is only proof that shown Humanity is some entity that more amazing, because it show that even Gods deem them worthy to be their lover or bear their child

'He will become powerful ally... Or terrifying enemy in future...' Michael thought grimly as he witness the onslaught that happen in front of him

'Shit... Shit... Shit! Look at all those damn weapons! Many of them even make artificial Sacred Gear I made look tame! How the heck he create these weapons?!' Azazel thought with awe and shock at the weapons that launched to the Khaos Brigade army

'So this is... Your true power eh Issei-kun?' Sirzechs thought with amusement, small smile adorning his face as his eyes roamed to Issei back 'To think one could achieve this amount of power in young age... Truly Human are creature of potential.'

It wasn't long before the golden armored man stop his assault. All weapons immediately stop from being launched, but they all still there, they all still hovering in air while surrounded by the golden halo that turned the dark night into bright day. Issei eventually tilt his head upward a bit, his crimson eyes observing the destruction of his attacks

The battlefield... Is totally ruined... There no words that able to express it. It was total destruction. The grounds filled with chaos, the surface of the earth ruptured, the scape of the land itself changing, every part of it is field with rough land that destroyed. Corpses and bloods were everywhere, it almost like seeing trees in forest, they cover most every part of the land, wherever there no part that buried by corpse there would be blood in there

"Hmph... Mongrels... All of them, staining the earth even when they already dead." Issei scoffed as he walk down toward the ground despite he in middle of air, it as if there invisible stairs on his path

"Well..." Azazel glanced at the bloodied field with nonchalant look "I guess we start to burn the body, don't want the city to reeks of corpse now, aren't we?" He chuckled

"Allow me to..." Sirzechs flap his bat wings once, making him stand forward everyone. The Lucifer extend one of his hands, his face morphed to one of concentration. Crimson aura shimmering around his body, they like a flame, licking the air with power. A crimson magic circle, with symbol of his clan appear, the size of the magic circle small, but then suddenly it expanded in instant, it size turned to full sixty foot

Then they gathered, the circle spinning like mad wheel as the caster flow his power to it. They burst out through the giant circle, their shape like a flame, a spray that come out. Their color is dark slight crimson on their outline, and when they touch the bodies, they disperse

The bloods, corpses, the ground, remnant of trees, everything gone. The moment the dark colored 'flame' with crimson outline touch them, they all turned to dark colored motes, floating in air before disappear like candle blown by gust.

The Lucifer move his hand, the magic circle follow it, and the destruction follow it. The 'flame' eat everything away in instant, all it touch turn to nothing but dark particles in less than second.

It like watching wet cement that polished by steel. All part of the earth that 'burned' by the 'flame' become clean, despite it shape maybe crude and rough but the ground was clean, there no sign of bloods, corpses or any proof there battle in there anymore

"Impressive Crimson Satan." Issei remarked as he watched the battlefield now empty and looks like new clean earth "It seems rumor about you being ten times stronger than the original Lucifer wasn't exaggeration."

Sirzechs turned to Issei as he lower his hand, finished with his job. He give the boy smile of appreciation "Thank you Issei-kun, you flatter me. Though I don't know about the rumor, the original Lucifer also could do what I just did without any problem."

"Hmph. Don't try to be modest Crimson Satan, that facade not going to fool me."

"But Issei-kun!" Sirzechs whined, sounding slightly exasperated "I truly mean it."

Issei merely turned away him, not even bothered to reply, his crimson red eyes bore to Vali saphire blue one who watching him with thoughtful face "Still delude yourself to be my equal? Half breed?" He sneered

Vali eyes narrowed at the remark, sign of anger was visible in his face but Issei continued before he able to retort

"What your achievement, Half breed? What your worth? I have slay one of your Leader, an Evil Dragon, and thousands army with each of them at least High-class levels Devil or Angel. And I did them all without help of my Dragon, that show who the best one." Issei mocked while putting arrogance smirk "Learn your place Half breed, and I may listen your bark." He smirked, it was cruel smirk "Or you could cry to one of your disgusting parent that abandoning you."

Before anyone could blink Vali already there, his fist extended, his face is one of fury as he thrust himself, magic and power swirling around his fist with intent to kill as it aimed to Issei face and only few inches away from him

But Issei fist already one centimeter away from his

A strong grip and pull from Azazel just in time to save Vali face from smashing Issei gauntlet fist. The Governor of Fallen Angel move with speed that surpassing the Hakuryūkou

"Oi, Vali." Azazel called as he hold the struggling teen who glaring murderously at Issei "Oi, calm down." Azazel said, his voice sounds laid back but there hint in there, there something lurking in that nonchalant tone

And everyone could sense it, including Vali who frozen in instant. The dark silver haired teenager not move from his posture for few seconds before he calmed down, but the shaking on his shoulder still show that he in fury

Azazel turned to Issei, his face is calm and nonchalant like usual and he narrowed his eyes "That wasn't wise you know..." He stated "If you and Vali fight here, I doubt this city would exist. We maybe able to hold Knucker rampage but you two?"

It was true, the reason why the Boundary Field still stand now despite chaos and destruction it caused is because they also connected to the Leader of each faction, they had settle the barrier and focused to strengthen it in order to no one will able to escape save for people from their sides

Issei in response merely sneered "Do I looks like someone care?" He asked back "I just stating the truth to that Half breed of yours." He said simply with smirk of amusement "And judging by he react, he probably have problem with his real parent."

Azazel eyebrow quirked at that and Vali on his side stiffened for second. This boy is smart and quite sly, he have to give him that. Whatever happen to him now, he clearly become different person from the one who with them in meeting before

"Quite arrogance aren't you?" Azazel asked

"Hmph. I'm not arrogant, I'm confident." Issei corrected while sneered "Let me tell you, Governor of Fallen Angel, if there something called Miracle or Fate, that would be me, I assure you." His smirk curled to sharp grin "I already this strong without my Boosted Gear, imagine if I Boost myself... Let said twenty times, do you really think you will stand a chance against me? Even with help of hundreds of your army behind you I doubt you could beat me."

Silence appear between them. Everyone sans Azazel and Vali only watching the conversation with their own thought in their mind -albeit they ready to leapt if something happen-, while Azazel eyes turned to cold, there hint of murder in his violet eyes for moment before it gone

But Issei saw it, and it only make him smirk further

"You may intimidate me when we first meet Archangel of Doom." Issei said, his voice is nonchalant and his face is neutral "But know this, _that_ , won't happen anymore. In fact, if you try to put that act again

 _"I will kill you."_

It wasn't threat, it was promise. The Fallen Angel despite all of his experience in millennia found the hair on his back stand for second, dread filling his heart but it crushed in instant.

Azazel face turned to stony, his dark violet eyes also filled with coldness as he stare at Issei, despite there no visible sign he angry but it was clear he not take what Issei just said well

Issei merely smirked in arrogance manner further before he turned to Sirzechs "So, what now?" He asked them

"Well..." Sirzechs rubbed his chin, his face confronted to thoughtful "I guess this is just more proof that we need to made alliance right?" He asked to his fellow leaders

Michael hearing that close his eyes, he let out small sigh and pinch bridge of his nose "I guess you right... But still..."

"There will be chaos." Raphael grunted, his voice deep and stern like usual "There is no way people simply going to accept it."

"Oh let it be." Azazel snorted, sounding amused "If they too blind due to their own hatred then they all will die, let them learn their lesson by themselves. We just need to tell them that there great enemy lurking out there."

"And other faction also no doubt already start to suspicious to us. There chance one of pagan faction will attack us..." Sirzechs said "Those will be enough to convince them..." He stated "At least, I hope so." He added with small grimace

"Hmph. The Angel won't have problem, it would be your who need to be watched." Raphael commented snidely

"Don't forget that you have Human on your side as well, brother." Azazel shot back with sarcasm, eliciting glare from Raphael "I don't think they will accept your decision nicely."

"As much I hate it brother, Azazel right." Michael agreed as he sighed again "We will need to have stern talk. Perhaps, I will talk to Pope to make gathering where we could come and told them this news."

"A wise idea." Raphael said, sounded agree with his brother. That would be better, they will tell him to keep wary, not need to be friendly but at least don't be the one who strike them first

"Then what about you Issei-kun?" Sirzechs asked "What would you do? Would you stay with us to fight this organization?"

Issei casually quirked one of his eyebrow at that, his face remain calm under the looks from everyone "Let me make this clear to you all." His eyes lingering to all leaders "I'm not on your side, nor I'm on them, I'm on my own. No one tell me to do and no one command me. If this organization still try to bother me I will destroy them, but if they leave me alone and not on my way, I will leave them. Same thing occur to you all. And what I about to do..." He paused, tapping his chin in thoughtful manner before continuing "I guess, I will travel around the World to see what they could offer to me. The World is big, I had no intention to stop only in one place, I wish to see them all and see what I could get from them."

"You sounds like some kind of megalomaniac who want to conquer the World." Azazel commented in sarcasm

Issei merely smirked in amusement "Perhaps so..." He responded

"Will you stand on side when innocent threatened?" Michael asked, his emerald eyes narrowed

Issei turned to him, his crimson eyes meet with the Archangel "Hmph, rest assure Prince of Angel, I won't let some children killed in front of me without good reason." He responded to the Angel before he turned to everyone again "Well... If there nothing else to say, then I will take my leave. Where my girls?" He asked

"Ah, Grayfia tending them in that direction." Sirzechs answered

Issei merely cast glance to the area Sirzechs pointed before his whole body turned to motes of golden light, dissipating in air and gone in instant without saying anything

There silence when he gone, but it not long as it broken by Vali who asking "You let him go that easy?"

"And what would you wish us to do?" Sirzechs asked back "Don't you see how he act? He nothing like Hyoudou Issei we know, true he still have sense of the right thing but he absolutely different person." He said while making gesture with one hand. "Talking to him will be useless, he won't give any information, he will shot some weapons to you if you make any snide comment." He stated while shaking his head "Not I afraid to him, but I'm not in mood to fighting, not when peace just created between us." He added

"What Sirzechs said is true... He and Issei maybe share one same thing, he willing to do the right thing, but their method is absolutely different." Azazel agreed as he stare at where Issei disappear

"An alter-ego perhaps..." Michael suggested "Vali-san here said that Hyoudou-san certainly unlike all Host of Heavenly Dragon, he not showing any sign of he proud being Sekiryūtei but..."

"That boy before certainly have ego size that matched Heaven gate." Raphael added while snorted "That perhaps could be the answer, an alter-ego, a prideful personality that born due to another 'bug' perhaps."

"Maybe so..." Sirzechs muttered "Though for now, it better if we leave him alone, at least until the white hair Issei return?"

"White hair?" Azazel said dully "Seriously? That the best you can offer?" He asked and Sirzechs have decency to look sheepish at the question

"How about Steel-kun?" Sirzechs offered again "That what Serafall call him." He added when notice the looks he get from his companion getting worse

"Why don't we call the white hair with title he hold? Sword of Mankind?" Raphael suggested simply

"That quite fitting I suppose..." Michael agreed while nodding "But what about the blond haired one?"

"Well..." Azazel rubbed his goat "How about Super Saiyan?" He offered while smirking playfully

"""Not gonna happen.""" Everyone chorused in instant make the Fallen Angel pouted slightly

"I prefer Golden Oozaru thought." Sirzechs added again

Of course everyone ignore him

"Golden King..." Vali suggested suddenly, gaining everyone attention "That quite fitting right? With the gold color he wear and use when attack, a Golden King or Golden Emperor would be suit him..."

"Hmm, you right..." Azazel agreed while let out hum "A Golden King..." He rolled the title on his tongue with small amusement "Very fitting one... Golden King and Sword of Mankind... I wonder what would they bring to this World..."

* * *

 **Wow... I'm finally done! Take a lot of me to write everything! This must be the longest chapter I had write in all my story! And I must say, I really enjoy to write this one**

 **Hahahaha! How about it everyone?! How the fight?! Oh yeaah, we see Asia kicking ass in here! Ascalon and Bayard come out! Wohoo! I hope you all who love our dear Asia-chan like the battle! I really enjoy it when writing his fighting scene**

 **As you all can see, Asia not just transform and kick Severus ass, no. In truth, she will lose had her enemy is someone at Severus level, she only win because Severus is Devil and Dragon. In fact, if Asia face Apollo, her chance of winning will be smaller and big chance she will lose. The part of Severus quite arrogance and got surprise strike also factor why she win**

 **Xenovia against Arthas, it really exciting to write some kind of guy who went berserk ya know? I even like to write her fighting scene rather than when Issei face army of Fallen Angels in Kokabiel Arc. In here, Xenovia win with factor of surprise, add the fact Arthas fighting style is useless against her and he also not as strong as Severus, he got butchered by her**

 **Issei-Gil fighting scene. One thing that you all should know, Issei is not Gilgamesh. He maybe get Gilgamesh personality or trait of character but he's not Gilgamesh. Like EMIYA card that planted inside him, the card merely influence his personality, not absolutely replacing him or turn him into Gilgamesh, so pardon me if he not behaving like our beloved Golden King**

 **And yes! Now you all see why I said Issei already very strong. With Gate of Babylon and UBW on his arsenal, he pretty much OP! Of course he can't just learn to use the Noble Phantasm, but at least he knew how to use it. He use Balmung in here because he had seen how Hyoudou use it when fighting against him**

 **And if you all disappointed with Knucker, let me tell you, in this battle he didn't manage to use all his power. As you can see, the beast arrogant and wish to show his strength in different way, he could simply unleash powerful roar to drown the whole city and break through the powerful Boundary Field if he wish but he not. He not able to because he didn't get chance, Issei brutally murder him before he able to.**

 **In term of strength and endurance, Knucker surpassing even the three Leaders combined together and stronger than normal Gods or the Elder one. Evil Dragon is strong existence in this story, so you shouldn't be surprise if you see in next time they will cause chaos and even give hard time to strong existence**

 **Anyway! I hope you all love Issei battle scene! As you can see, this chapter totally show how strong he is in Gilgamesh form. Sadly for you all, it will be quite long before we meet this Issei, it because his personality change swiftly, if you all notice it, Issei taking pleasure when he slaughter the whole army, taking pleasure by the sheer of power he have like Gilgamesh**

 **That, was not something Issei like. Not at all. So it will be a while before we see him again.**

 **Anyway! This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please give this story many Favorite, Follow, and Review. Your comments and support really appreciated! It make me more fired up to write the story!**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	31. End of the Beginning

**Chapter 29.** **End of the Beginning**

* * *

It just been two days after the meeting, two days precisely after Khaos Brigade assault at the meeting of the Three Factions

I found myself face to face with Zelretch, right now we were in our estate, in one of private room. The old vampire in front of me clad in his gentleman suit while drinking some of blood in his cup, his annoying smirk still there as he stare at me

"Tell me, Zelretch..." I began, my steel gray eyes roamed to his figure "How the heck that happen?"

Despite my voice is filled with seriousness that will make Ddraig taken back and stop joking, the old Vampire in front of me only show nonchalant look while sipping his drink as if he watching cheery day with warm tea and snack

"What happen?" He asked jovially

I don't know how the heck Rin Tohsaka, who is said to have very big temper able to deal with him, I really am. Because right now I very tempted to blow him with Caladbolg, secrecy be damned!

"You know well old man!" I snapped "You said when I release Gilgamesh power I only will be like that for thirty minutes, but I'm in that form for one hour!"

Despite influenced by Gilgamesh personality, I actually aware and conscious of what he did. Of what he commit. Of what he said. Of what he feel.

It was like watching memories, one that I experience when I'm in dream and see EMIYA life. And to said I horrified is understanding. It not like I regret what I did, I mean they was army of Khaos Brigade, none of them innocent and they intent to create chaos, so killing or at least incapacitated them shouldn't be much problem

But what make me horrified... Is He feel proud when did that... It not proud of saving, helping or someone. No, it was proud because people grovelling at His feet. Proud for what he did, for taking thousand lives in less than three minutes.

That... That what make me horrified

And what make me feel more unease... There small part of me that approve that massacre. Part of me approve what He did and even agree with Him.

It was necessary... Slaughter the enemy without any pity and show them your might to make them fear you, to install terror in their heart from your power.

But I don't like it... And I will never, ever like it nor I will use such crude method

"You unleash that power when your body in crisis, do you think there won't be side-effect?" Zelretch answered my question with another question, his eyebrow quirked "You think you can just unleash power from dying body and hope it work perfectly? Of course no." He scoffed "Sometime you really can be stupid, to not notice such simple thing." He chided me

My ey ebrow twitched in irritation. Okay, I really trap myself in that one. When he said it like that, I can't deny that it quite obvious

And now I knew it, I can't help but become more worry

It shouldn't be surprise. The last time things similar like this happen, HIM began to influence me. The Blank-class Card inside me responding, because I force my body to use EMIYA power, it fastened the process of my fusion with the Heroic Spirit, creating HIM inside me and he almost succeed take over my body

It was thanks to Mittelt I not become HIM

And now... There Gilgamesh problem...

I don't think I will ready facing him, even with EMIYA strength and Boosted Gear. He able to use EMIYA ability as well and not hesitate to use it is proof of that, he not arrogance like Gilgamesh. If it will be same case like... HYOUDOU, then I really going to be in deep problem

Static and buzzing sounds flashed in my mind and I instantly shudder and close my eyes tightly.

I remember... I remember... I remember EMIYA memory when he young and facing Enuma Elish... A Sword that... No... It is not something that can truly be called a sword, even it shape is nothing like blade.

It capable to tore apart the _World_ itself, not planet or meteorite, but the World. It creates a rip in space that extends from not only the earth but also the sky and atmosphere. It is a crack that distorts space to pierce the very nature of the World itself.

A sword that even will able to kill Gods just with one of it swing, destroying anything on it path. It is The Sword That Cut the World Apart, even a mere twist from it cylindrical part able to destroy fabric of reality around it

It was the only thing that EMIYA eyes can't see, the only weapon he can't read. The moment he lay his eyes upon it, the thing he get is massive headache and pain in his eyes. It is the only "sword" that does not exist in the World

Just imagining facing such... Weapon already make me shudder. No... There no way I can be ready facing him, he not like Gilgamesh who very arrogant, he is something more. A part of myself perhaps like HYOUDOU, and that what make me fear him more

Just like I fear HYOUDOU...

"What with that face?" Zelretch question broke me from my stupor, his red eyes filled with mischief as usual "If you wondering this will be like when you facing your alternate self, then don't. Gilgamesh-card work in it own way, it secondary power after all no matter how powerful it is. Your primary power is Boosted Gear, and followed by EMIYA Magecraft." He explained

"Boosted Gear?" I asked while blinking

"You really stupid aren't you? Of course it Boosted Gear your primary power. No matter what, Class-card not born with you, it planted inside you, even if it now part of your soul but Boosted Gear still the one who has biggest influence. Why you think you get effected by Dragon Slayer attack despite your Human body? It because your soul is mixed with it."

Well... That does explain why every time I hold Dragon Slayer weapon I always feel to reject it, to not use it. Even when I touch it and not giving my body any harm, I always feel uncomfortable using it. Even just _trying_ to project it I already make me feel paranoid

"Well, I guess you no longer have any question?" Zelretch asked to me with grin, revealing his sharp fang and twinkle in his red eyes

"No, I still have-"

"Oh, my look at time! I guess I already talk too much. I need to leave, my peer waiting for me somewhere!"

Before I able to halt him or try to speak, the old vampire instantly gone. There no power, energy or light, he simply gone as if he never there in first place. Seeing this my eyebrow twitched, lip curled down to frown

"That old troll! Why the hell he ask me do I have another question if he instantly gone the moment I want to ask!" I yelled aloud to the empty room. Then I notice some paper in table, I grab it and read what written inside it

 _ **To trolling you of course!**_

"[ ()1/6;_-+-':41#!"

I shred apart the letter to piece, using small Magecraft I burn it into crisp as well. That old bastard! I swear I will get him one day! And when I did, I will stomp his crotch hard enough while laughing straight for six hours!

 **[Wow... What a foul mouth you have.]** Ddraig said dully in my mind but I can feel his amusement **[And to think you kiss your Mom with such mouth.]**

Shut up you overgrown Lizard!

Ddraig response only roar of laugh that did nothing but infuriate me further

 **[But still... I kinda like that guy.]** Ddraig commented after calm his laugh **[The way he ridicule Albion and his host is priceless! Gahahaha! Even I can feel Albion rage albeit it blocked! You can learn one or two things from him!]**

Well... At least there something positive come out...

I don't know why, but for some reason I also dislike Vali. There something about him that make me feel... Uncomfortable. It not like it because he holder of Albion, no. It something more... Perhaps it because he kinda look like guy who doesn't care about other or things like that

Then again, perhaps it did because he host of Albion and I got influenced by Boosted Gear. I can't say which one is the right since I don't know how much Boosted Gear influence me. At first I think it was small seeing I did not show any similarity sign to other wielder, however after what Zelretch said... I no longer sure...

"Issei-san."

I glanced at the door when hear my name called, and immediately I found Asia standing there

"Asia, hey." I greeted warmly

The Rider smiled at me warmly, she carry a teapot with three cup and rise it a bit to me "I make you some tea." She said

"Ah, you didn't need to do that Asia." I replied

"Nonsense, I sure you will need it. You look quite... Grim when you about to meet Zelretch-san." Asia tilted her head and look to sofa in front of me "Where is he by the way? I make one for him as well, and it his favorite."

"You not need to give that Troll anything Asia." I deadpanned instantly, seriously this girl...

"Issei-san, that was not proper. Zelretch-san is good vampire, he often helping us so at least we can repay him by being polite."

"He helping us because it only amuse him."

"Exactly." Asia give me a look as she place the teas in table, hand on her hips "He's good man, he help because it make him happy." She stated with smile of approval

I facepalmed. I think you misinterpret what I mean Asia, granted I may phrase that wrong but... I shake my head and sighed, I don't want to talk about him, just thinking about him already ruin my mood a bit. Add the fact somehow I heard he laugh in back of my mind, it did nothing but annoy me further

"Whatever you say Asia, whatever you say." I said in defeated tone

Asia only giggle as she pour down some tea for us. As I watching her, I can't help but stare. Gone the petite girl that only as tall as my chest. After she unleash Class-card full power, she gain height, now she around my neck and I'm almost 6'0 feet, which mean something, she 5'6 feet if I guess.

Her blonde hair also change a bit, part of it tip become slight wavy and her face also look more... Mature... Albeit she still look cute, obviously she is a person who have what people call "baby face"

And... Her chest... Well, unlike her height, it just increase a bit. Hmmm... If previously she have 32B-cup I would say now turn to 34 or 36B... Not like I have any complaint though, but she kinda sulking when see her breast not increase much

Girls... I don't understand the way they thinking, I mean, she already good with that posture, I can't imagine she have boobs around Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima size... Ugh! Just thinking about it... I mean, hello! The body size doesn't fit!

Okay, enough about breast. It wasn't important so...

"So, how Apollo-san condition?" I asked, trying to start conversation. I don't have problem with the silent, but I curious how her meeting with the Angel

"He fine, he come to me this morning, he still have some injuries left but I already take care of that." Asia answered

"Your healing ability is superb as always." I chuckled

"It not that good." Asia said, her face fluster a bit much to my amusement

"You still have that adorable side of yours, thank God for that." I teased and her face turned full red

"Issei-san!" She whined and I laughed aloud. She give me glare but it not working since it too cute in my eyes. I really quite grateful she still have this side of her, when she unleash her Class-card I afraid she will change too much but thankfully she did not, if she did at least this side of her still exist

After the battle, the Three Leader sign treaty peace and they all returned to their own place. Just remembering it still make me feel bitter. So many death that day... Thousands from Khaos Brigade and us.

From five hundred only 186 Fallen Angel survive, the casualty is 314. While Angel is worse, only 168, apparently Apollo battle against Severus is not small, the Devil-Dragon literally spew out flames like no end and striking Angels army even his own

And Devils...

Only one person survive... Riddle Phenex, Ravel father. Among five hundred Devil that able to destroy thousands of Human army and wipe out the entire continent in a day, only one survive, even now he should be in hospital or death perhaps had Asia not heal him

 **[Knucker was weak Dragon.]** Ddraig remarked sternly **[Make no mistake, Albion and I in past can destroy him with nothing but a single breath.]**

If you call that weak, then I don't want to know what you call strong. I mean, he annihilate hundreds High-class veteran Devil and dozen Ultimate-class Devil with nothing but one breath, one massive roar and he drown them all like they was nothing

 **[... I admit, he become stronger in these years.]** Ddraig said with small pause **[In past, he only considered as mere High-class Dragon, in term of raw power you can judge him as Satan-class. But that's it, only in term of power but he is stupid and has no technique, a mere beast, worm.]** He stated, small sneer in his voice **[Few days ago, I will consider him as Ultimate-class. If his breath able to drown Phenex Devil that able to transform into full Phoenix, then he will be that level at least, which quite impressive actually. Knucker was not that good, he maybe born with such level of power but like I said, he has no technique.]**

In other word, he was a moron?

 **[Yes... You must know, our perception is different Boy. In food, in living being, in behavior, and in time as well. For your kin thousand years is ancient, but to us? It only decade perhaps.]** Ddraig explained **[Though I really feel very long in this damn cage.]** He growl a bit in displeasure **[The point is, he get help to grow stronger.]**

Duh! Obviously, he work for Khaos Brigade after all!

 **[Correction, he work with Khaos Brigade.]** Ddraig corrected me **[Knucker was considered as Evil Dragon. They are what we call, Broken Dragon.]** Ddraig paused and let out hum **[I don't like to make things complicated, to put it simply they are Dragon that succumb purely to their animal instinct and has no mind. They only care about their goal and going to try reach for it even if the only things that they have is a head.]**

... Wow... That sounds really bad...

 **[You think such beast work for Khaos Brigade? No, in his mind he work with them, not for them...]** Ddraig commented **[Though... There chance that...]**

Huh? What was that? Chance of what?

 **[Nothing, just thinking about absurd thing. Anyway, your friend calling you.]**

"Issei-san?"

I glanced at Asia who give me look, quickly I give her apologetic smile "Sorry, I talk with Ddraig a bit."

"Its okay, I know it just. You have strange expression in your face." Asia pointed make me blinked in confusion "You look quite sad."

I let out dry laugh at that. Count Asia to able see through me less than minutes "Yeah, you can said I'm kinda sad. I mean..." I paused and rub my temple "In last battle... So many death and..." I not even there... I can save them... But I...

"You know it not your fault.." Asia said softly "If you didn't interfere there chance things will get worse. Apollo-san also said if Knucker run rampage, there chance the only one who survive would be the Leaders."

... What she said is true actually... The assault two days ago is perfect. The one who strike Devils side mostly Fallen Angel and Magician that specialize in using Light spell and they also have many anti-demonic artifacts with them. The one who strike Angels is army that specialize in handling Holy and Light power, their Magician use various spells to negate the Holy and Light power Angels have. The one who strike Fallen Angel is army of Devils that fight in frontline during Great War, seeing Fallen Angel only have 'Light' with them their attack not perfectly blocked. Many of them also Sacred Gear user as well

And if Knucker run wild after kill Riddle... Worse scenario one or two Leaders from Biblical Faction will dead

And worse, if I imagine myself facing Knucker I don't think I will able to beat him easily like HE did. If what Ddraig said true then Knucker doesn't have chance to unleash his full power since HE kill him first effectively. And I don't think I will able to do that

"Don't blame yourself... Perhaps it true you did some mistake but the full blame never on you." Asia continued as she now sit on my side and give squeeze to my shoulder in comforting manner "It bad event, yes, but see what we have. At least the survivor is more bigger than people expect and it mean something."

For moment I stae at the girl-no. At the woman in front of me. Muted, speechless, and my eyes widen in small margin as I just meer her for the first time. Then, I let out small but warm chuckle

Then I embrace her in hug

"W-Wha?!" Asia stammered, voice sounded squeaky a bit "I-Issei-san!-"

"Thank you Asia." I replied, tone gentle and soft "It really make me better."

Asia close her mouth at that, slowly I feel pair of arm embrace me back, her head leaned to my shoulder and I can smell shampoo she use in her hair

"Your welcome, we are friend Issei-san. And I will do anything to help you." She pull back, hand still in my shoulder "Remember, you not alone Issei-san, you never are. If you tripped, I will be there for you, caught you to ensure you not fall." She spoke softly

"Yeah..." I agreed as I give small nod to her. She right... I shouldn't blame myself fully for what happen. True it partly also my fault but I should not dwell in it too much

As I stare at the smiling girl in front of me, I can't help but to marvel her face. Asia Argento is beautiful. No matter how you try to deny it but it not going to change that. She maybe not beautiful in inhumane manner, not like Rider who is Medusa, not like Caster who is Medea, and not beautiful like Hagoromo who is Kyuubi.

But she is still beautiful nonetheless. And among all of them, she is beautiful in more humane way...

"Issei-san?" Asia called, blinking her green eyes "Is there something on my face?"

It was at that moment I notice that I had been staring at her face for whole minute. And when she ask me that, my face flushed instantly and I quickly turn away

"N-No! There nothing!" I stammered

Asia merely blinked her eyes again, head tilted to side a bit and it take everything I have to not gushed like fanboy when she did that! God! She's so adorable! That is sin! I told you that is sin!

"If you say so, but your face is red. Are you sure you okay?"

"Yes!" I coughed a bit, regaining my composure "It just that..." I paused when notice she staring at me intently, even if she look serious but she still too damn cute!

"E-Eh?! C-Cute? M-Me?" Asia stuttered suddenly, face set into flame as she stare at me with shocked eyes

Eh?! D-Did I just speak the last one aloud?

Judging by Asia expression I did, and my face back to red once again and I turn away from her so she not see my face! Gugh! It so embarrassing!

The Nun-Knight also fidgeting in her seat, it seems despite she had become one of the best swordwoman I know her heart still maiden like when we first meet

"S-Sorry for saying that boldly." I speak, decide to break the awkward silent

"N-No! I-It fine. I just... I didn't expect it and..."

Asia give me reassuring smile but for some reason it strained, albeit I can see there glow in there somehow. I about to reply but the door opened, cutting me from speaking

"Yo! Issei! Asia! We-" Mittelt cut herself when she staring at us. Her eyes lingering on my blushing face and Asia, shifting between us few times before small smirk on her face "Ara? Did I interrupt something? Did you two just about to Make Out?"

""NO/MITTELT-CHAN!""

Asia and I squeaked to the Fallen Angel indignantly, but it appear our protest did nothing but amuse her as her eyebrow waggling in suggestive manner and her smirk widened

"Don't be shy. Though I kinda surprise you this bold Asia. It seems the one that unleashed not just your Class-card but your inner desire as well."

"M-My i-inner desire?" Asia yelped in high pitched voice, her face back to full red like moment ago

"Fu, fu, fu. Like people said, it always the shy one. Who knew in such maiden heart, lie a beast that ready to ravage anything."

This time I can see steam practically come out from Asia face as she stutter and stammer like there no tomorrow. Hearing that I can't help but remember the memory when HYOUDOU said about Asia is the wildest in the best and mental image he send to me. Needless to say, I also began to blush

Damn you HYOUDOU! Even now you still bothering me!

"Mittelt, that's enough." I said with sigh, trying my best to suppress the blush from my face "Asia going to pass out if you keep doing this." I joked a bit to change the atmosphere

And it working as Asia blush gone and she send me small cute glare while Mittelt give me pout, though I can't she hint of mischievouness in there "Ruin my fun would you?" She huffed

"What you want to said before?" I ignored the question and decide to go to the point

"Well. I just want to say that I already pack our stuff. We can go anytime we want, even this night if you wish."

"No, we go tomorrow."

I really want to go as fast as I could. Right now, I sure Azazel, Sirzechs and Michael have many question about my ability when I struck down Khaos Brigade army. I don't want to talk about it to them, not when I'm not sure they is my allies or not.

So the simplest way is run before they can ask question, avoid the confrontation is the best way to do that. Add the fact they also going to pry for more information. Allowing Asia meet with Apollo is already risky enough, thanks to whatever Deity that the Angel seems only want to talk personally with Asia than prying for information

And yes, it will be more better if I leave tonight in fact. The faster the better since I no longer have any business in here now. No one have any right to meet with me, and I also already don't own them anything, as matter of fact it was they who own me a favor. Loath to admit it, but Gilgamesh Personality few days ago did good job

But I won't leave tonight... No... I have something to take care of tonight.

* * *

If someone ask what Kazuya Hyoudou wish in his life, he will said he already have it what he wish

During his teen life, he can be called delinquent, even if you said it to him openly he will admit it. Albeit he will be quite embarrassed while did so, but he won't deny it at all. Because that was the truth, he indeed quite wild while in past

Where you think his dream to be Harem King come from in first place? Of course it come from joke he did with his friends. He maybe not top big delinquent like Yakuza, but he still one in past.

But like all dreams... Soon or later he should wake up... He should awake and back to reality

And he did. He abandon that dream, even it was possible seeing in that time Polygamist still not frowned when he live. But he abandon it, because such dream is foolish. While true the ecstasy and pleasure surrounded by beautiful woman is overwhelming, but to Kazuya that dream become bleak when he meet Kasumi

His wife who can be very commanding at one time but also very soft and tender. His wife who always greet him when he come home from working with smile. His wife that he love so much and the person he wish to spend time in eternity with

There nothing much special when they begin their relationship. It just simple meeting in some restaurant, Kasumi working in there during her youth and that place is where he and his gang usually spending time.

He attracted to her, and she find him to be attractive as well. So they began their relationship. Really, it just that simple and nothing dramatic

But to Kazuya, that time is truly precious and he won't trade it for anything. It is one of the best memories he have in his whole life, and he will always cherish them till the day he dead

Who need Harem? When you have one woman that love you so much like her? Who need Harem when he have son that always spend time together with them and make them proud everyday?

No... Kazuya doesn't need Harem. He pretty much content with what he have now. Loving wife and son who care to him and have good grade in school. He love what he have so much now, moreover he love to make his family happy

So that's why right now he held back sob that threatening out from his throat

He see his wife, hugging her son dearly as if the boy going to death and taken away from her to place she can't go to

Ironically, that what actually happen now

 _Magic..._

Kazuya and Kasumi not blind to their son odd behavior in last few months. Issei maybe often spend time outside, wondering in city and working to help Misaki Akamatsu -bless that woman soul- taking care her surrogate daughter. But lately, his behavior is more strange than usual, and seeing his son always odd, it mean this time the oddity is on another level

While true he spend days with them not that much, but he always give time to them when they asked and wish to go on family outing together. And he still did, he still spend days and time together, never he miss it. But when he there, when he stand and laughing with them, there nagging feeling gnawing inside Kazuya and Kasumi that told them their Son actually not there at same time

It as if his mind is somewhere else while his body with them. And sometime Issei will look at them with eyes that reflecting joy, hope, happiness. Yet, sometime it show also deep sadness and fear

Kazuya had seen those eyes before in his father eyes. During his youth, the World pretty much still brutal. The World just recover itself after go through War, Japan himself is one of Nations that got defeated in that War. Nuclear attack from America that destroy Hiroshima and Nagasaki truly bring his country to knee, add the fact at that time country that they colonize such as Indonesian also began to rebel

And to see that eyes in his son... In his dear son who always smiling and helping people...

It haunt him and truly make his heart gripped by fear

What happen to him? What he see actually to make him having such eyes?

 _Magic..._

Kazuya himself is not someone who firmly believe such thing not exist at all. He may not believe it existence but if there proof then he will accept it, he not that stubborn, sometime things happen without able to be explained

And that's why he so shocked when one night his son come to them, calling Kasumi and him and said that there something he must said, something he must speak to them and he show them Magic.

And from there, he learn that actually how small their World is... How small the World he knew and what lies beneath the World he and his wife knew

Monster... Devils... Angels... Fallen Angel... Werewolf... Zombie... Vampire. And everything they only seen in movie and read in history, even existence of Gods themselves is pretty much real

And they still lurking around them, in fact right now they live in area that belonging to Devils

And if that not shocking enough, then his son declare he wil leave, no. It more right to said he MUST leave, he MUST gone from this city. Because Monsters and existence that make their World look so small is after him, and he can't risk them to be in danger

It was safe to said the moment he said that Kasumi slap him, hard enough to make him fall from his sofa. And Kazuya not even bother to stop his wife, in fact, when Issei stand he, himself punch the boy in nose

Though it was his hand the one that hurt and his son look like just brushed by paper rather than adult man fist

'It only another proof that right now we can't do anything.' He thought sadly

After he explaining to them exactly what happen. What he always doing lately and why he behave oddly to them, Issei pretty much teleport them! Teleporting them to somewhere away, and then show what he capable of by creating bow out of nothing then make sword and launch it then said BLOW UP THE ENTIRE FOREST!

He really feel he should get some drink that time... He really did. He blame his wife a bit though, Issei clearly get his bluntness from her. Not he going to said it aloud, he still want to have good dinner rather than simple rice and soy sauce!

But even then, they still won't accept it. Kasumi still persistent for Issei to stay, and he also wish the same things. No matter what, Issei should stay with them and they insist to

Because what kind of parent who willing to send their son away to journey that filled with monsters?

And as a head family, as a father, as a husband. He must let Issei go... It not just for their safety, but it also for the boy himself. As someone who had experience in wild life, there some part where when there gang brawl, a hostage situation can happen

Thankfully, Kazuya never be the one have his family member to be taken as hostage, no, that bad fate fall to his friend. But it enough to make Kazuya realize that while they young and reckless but sometime things can get out of their hands

Add the fact if a monster that capable to destroy whole city attacking them, Issei will throw himself to protect this place and endangering himself when fighting the monster afterward due weakened

It was logical decision to send Issei away, not just for them but for the boy as well

But it doesn't mean Kazuya like it... Ohh, no, he _despise_ it, he _loath_ it, he _hate_ it. He _really, really_ and _absolutely_ loath what happen to them now

But once again, the decision not in his hand...

Issei himself had told his whole family that there no way his life will be normal... The moment he born with that thing called 'Sacred Gear', there no way his life will be normal. Worse case he dead and their memory about Issei got erased

In face of such choice... Of such things... Kazuya Hyoudou can't do anything but pray to Gods that exist out there that this all only a dreams... Only a nightmare...

But he knew better it not... This is reality... And he just enter it now. The real World, not the one he knew...

"Y-You promise to contact us okay?" Kasumi sobbed, her eyes filled with tears as she stare at her Son "Always contact us and be safe."

"I promise Mom." Issei rasped out, his voice also sound dry, his eyes puffy and red. Even he also crying when seeing his mother broken like this "I-I will contact you. I will come back once every two week or at least inform you if I can't so stop crying okay?"

"How can I stop crying, when I knew you will..." Kasumi cut herself from speaking further as she throw herself to her son, engulfing in hug and begin sobbing once more

"Mom..." Issei groaned seeing this, but it clear there no annoyance in his voice, only sadness "Mom I will be fine, I only go to another school. So stop crying okay?"

Move to another school... Thatw as what cover story they make together. It not like it necessary, but Issei don't want Shizune to knew that he will go to another school, one that outside from their current city

She already lost her surrogate Mother week ago, there no need to tell her she possibly can loss brother as well

Shizune Akamatsu, or Shizune Akamatsu Hyoudou now. They already adopt the girl legally, true their family sans Issei not that close to Misaki but at least they was friend, and Kasumi really respect the woman seeing she willing to adopt girl that live in street and treat the abandoned girl like her own daughter

Beside, Kasumi always wish to have daughter. But apparently Kasume is infertile. They found out about it when they having hard time to have child, even if they already have sex for many times! Then they go check to doctor and the result?

Kasumi is infertile... The chance of they can have child is low... Very low, in fact if they have the chance that the child will have some disability. He still remember how sad and broken her wife that time, to being told she can't have child is nightmare for her

And then Issei born...

It was miracle... Even the doctor who check it said that, he even call his friends as well and check the son condition. It was healthy and had no disability! A perfect and healthy son! The doctor who declare they can't have son truly speechless before said "This is miracle, truly this is. God seems favor your family Hyoudou-san."

God favor him...

Hearing that Kazuya can't help but chuckle dryly. Perhaps it not him who favored, but it is his son. Seeing God gifted him with this so called 'Sacred Gear'... Perhaps there reason why Issei born in first place. This also one of the factor why Kazuya let him go actually

So that's why, he welcome Shizune who Issei treat like little sister to family openly. They had spend times with the girl before and they found her pretty energetic, a innocent and cheerful girl and Kasumi also instantly took liking to her

Said the girl now also sobbing, hugging on Issei side and staring at him with big and teary eyes "Onii-chan.. Do you *sniff* do you really have to leave?" She asked weakly

"Ssshh, Shizune-chan, don't cry please." Issei begged, seeing her like this make his saddened further "Onii-chan will visit once per two week. And everytime he come back, Onii-chan will bring some gift."

"I don't want gift! I want Onii-chan!" Shizune wailed as she pounding the man with her tiny fist "I don't want to be left alone! I want Onii-chan and Onii-chan only! Don't leave me! Onii-chan don't leave me! You promise me! You-" She broke into another mess as she crying to the man

Kazuya can see his son appear to be really troubled. He didn't offer any words further as he shoot the girl who wailing in his chest sad look.

"Shizune-chan. Look at me." Issei said softly but the girl ignore him, closing his eyes, Issei let out sigh before reopen it and Kazuya can see there hint of steel in there "SHIZUNE!" He barked

Taking surprise by sudden yell, Shizune looked up to Issei, there sign of fear in her face and it hurt his son when he notice it, but his son face keep stern

Then slowly his feature softened, he fell to one knee and look to the girl fondly "I will come back... True we can only meet once in two week but that fine right? We still can meet, I even going to call you if I have time."

"B-But..."

"Shizune, I promise I won't leave you." Issei cut her firmly, he grab both her shoulders and his gray eyes meet with her brown's "I already promise you, and I never break my promise until now right? So trust me, we will meet again." He said

Shizune sniffed, tears still leaked down her eyes freshly but slowly, she give shaky nod "I-If Onii-chan truly promise then... Fine." She sniffed "B-But! As a sign of promise! You have to kiss me!" She declared loudly "In the mouth!" She added

Despite the sad atmosphere around him, Kazuya can't hold the snicker that escape his mouth while his wife seems choked on her own spit. Oh yeah, live around with Shizune will be very lively in future, he can see it already

Issei also appear to be shocked as well as his face instant scrunched to 'WTF' expression, his jaw open and he look to the girl with disbelief

"K-Kiss in mouth?" Issei croaked out "S-Shizune! I can't kiss you in the mouth!"

"Why not?!"

"Because... Uhhh, you like little sister to me and it wrong!"

"Isn't it because I'm your little sister you supposed to kiss me? Aika-oneechan said kiss in lip is special!"

He instantly can hear groan come from his wife when the name of that girl mentioned. Ahh, Aika Kiryuu. That was familiar name for Kazuya and Kasumi. The girl is actually strange one, it not everyday you see girl boldly said that his son have above average genital size in front of Kasumi.

Save to say, Aika Kiryuu clearly not make best impression to his wife

Issei also appear to be annoyed as his eyebrow twitched before he mumbling few curse under his breath and take few deep breath

"How about I give you three kiss? It not going to be in mouth of course but it fine right?"

Shizune pouted a bit, her face turned to thoughtful for moment as she contemplating the deal and appear to be agree as she give nod "Three kiss!"

Issei only shook his head in mixture of annoyance and amusement at that. Then he lean his face forward and give kiss to both Shizune cheeks before plant the last one on forehead "There, happy now?"

"Yeah." Shizune grinned to him like Christmas come early

His son only shook his head again before he stand, then he turned to him and smiled bitterly "Dad... I'm going."

Kazuya truthfully didn't know what to say when Issei said that. His mind screaming, yelling at him to tell the boy to stay, to be with them and don't leave, telling him that everything will be fine, just like how his wife yelling at him in first place

But as a father... And as a man... He knew better that it won't change Issei mind... Not even slightly

So he can only give smile to him. Unlike Issei, his smile is warm, gentle, caring and loving. The smile he worn when he spending time with his son once when he still nothing but a child who viewing him as Hero

"Take care son. And when yo come home, make sure you not late, can't have your Mom killing you now aren't we?" He said to him

"Dear!" His wife indignantly protest

"Yeah, and you take care as well old man. Mom if he try to spend time with more pervert, you handle him." Issei replied with snort

"Not need to worry Honey." Kasumi give her son warm smile before turning to him and-OH GOD! That warm and angelic smile now somehow turned to murderous and lunatic! It take all his experience with his wife that Kazuya not squeaked and ran back to home now "Your Father will behave, right Dear?"

"Y-Yeah! S-Sure Darling!"

It wasn't question, it was demand. And if he said no, ohh, Kazuya sure he will sleep in couch tonight!

Issei let chuckle out from his mouth, his eyes filled with mirth as he look to them all "Then, I will go now. See you all in next two week."

"Be careful dear, and remember don't force yourself." Kasumi said softly

"Don't forget my souvenir Onii-chan!" Shizune added

Issei give one more warm smile to them that slowly turn to grin "I will. Then, bye everyone. I see you all in next two weeks."

Issei give last wave to them before he walk away, carrying small luggage with him. Kazuya and his wife watched their son go with sadness despite they wore smile in their faces

"I'm going to miss him... Even it only two weeks." Kasumu muttered

"So do I dear. So do I..." Kazuya whispered sadly

* * *

She knew he will leaving today...

For one year and more she had observe him, keeping an eye in his life. How he doing his routine, how he handle his problem, how he helping people, how he always smiling and being polite. In that one year, she had watching him and trying her best to know him

So when last months he just become super warrior, needless to say it blow his mind a bit. She had keep an eye on him for year, but never once he show any sign of aware the existence of supernatural being! True he strong, stronger than average Human but that's it, there no sign of him being special at all

So where the hell he got that much strength in short time?!

She tempted to ask Issei, she really did, but he won't tell her. She sure of that so there no need to doing things that not possible

But despite his strength increased, his personality and appearance also changed, but he still the same person. Change a bit, but the way he talking and behavior not completely change at all.

That's why she knew he will leave today, without saying words or good bye to her and his friends in school. He never good in saying good bye after all in first place

She sense him coming, and he must also sense her presence as well. She have so many questions she wish to ask, so many things she want to said. But she doesn't have time for that, and neither him

She can tell he walk first, leaving his companion behind for moment, telling them to wait probably. She doesn't have problem with that, she, herself come alone and wish this to be private after all

It wasn't long before he come. He appear through one of alley, walking pass through her who leaning in wall, then he turn to her and allow small that damn arrogant and cocky smirk adorn his face

"I admit I'm quite surprised." He said, voice filled with mirth "I never thought I will see you before leaving. And here I already left letter for you through my parent."

"You underestimate me Issei." She replied, hand raised and shifting left side of her glasses "I had watching you for one year, even if you change but at least I still can read you, though it only small."

"Heh, you speak like creepy stalker you know that?"

Eyebrow twitching one, she held back the feeling of irritation inside her. Even now he still able to annoy her!

"I more prefer you said keeping an eye on potential Peerage member."

"Uh-huh, yeah. Stalking also have same mean like that you know?"

Geh! This man! She really tempted to call her magic and blast that smirk from his face! She really did! But sadly she doesn't have time for that, and it appear he also notice it as well as his joking expression changed to slight stern

"How bad?"

"Well... I don't get much seeing I'm not higher, even the information also bind in tight security. I did able to get few from my sister." She paused and give her stern look "There chaos in Underworld. Mainly because this Alliance between Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils. Let be honest, even I shocked it work, and it not just me, all Heir and Heiress around my age-no. All Devils, the entire Underworld is shocked by this

"It should be obvious why it happen. We've been fighting each other for how long? More than two thousand years. And yet, suddenly peace come out of nowhere. That pretty much shocking, few Devils even try to rebel after hearing this but they caught instantly

"And while that is the main factor, but there matter of this Khaos Brigade organization have many members of Devils suddenly and few Elder Devils who support Old Satan faction also appear to be bolder now. Some who lay back due to lose in war appear to accept this alliance pretty hard.

"And also, Sirzechs-sama truly mad when he found out the building he order to made was hijacked like that. I heard he destroy the one who responsible to build it."

There not need to explain further. Destroy is pretty much what the Lucifer did to the one who got caught. He not destroy just by killing the culprit, no, quick death would be too kind in his eyes. She doesn't want to know what happen to the culprit, but if she meet the person directly, she will give pat on it back as sign of pity

Before blasting him/her with giant of water magic and send him/her to Lucifer

Issei seems get what he said as he grimace a bit and he also appear to be uncomfortable. She inwardly narrowed her eyes, so he at least knew what he did in meeting few days ago?

When her sister told her this, she don't believe it. Not at all. The thought of Issei Hyoudou slaughtering thousands of Fallen Angels, Devils and Human while laughing is so preposterous in her mind. If there one thing she knew and very sure, Issei Hyoudou value life more than anyone she ever meet

But seeing obvious sign like this... It kind of make her sad...

"Hey... It not your fault, if what I heard from my sister true then. It some kind of otheer personality of yours right?"

"You can say so..." Issei sighed as he close his eyes and bring hand to his temple

"How?" She asked, voice filled with concern for once

He give her bitter smile in here, the gray eyes that always look strong for moment seems fragile, and it make her saddened seeing he like this "All power always have price. I can't tell you much, but do you think I get this power without any cost?"

"... ... Same things can be considered to Xenovia Quarta and Asia Argento?"

"... ... Yes ..."

She frowned, then she push herself to stand and give slight jab to his chest with her index finger "You really idiot for someone that smart aren't you?"

"This come from you?" He asked back with quirking eyebrow

"And what you mean by that? As far I recall, I always did things carefully!"

"Closet incident?"

"Geh! You! H-How dare you! I-I told you to never mention about it anymore!" She shouted indignantly, face set into flame when she recall just how close they were that time

"Really? I never recall you told me that." He said, face turned to mock surprise

Technically, he did true, she never said that to him. But surely he should know that right?!

"You are helpless.." She grumbled under her breath as she turned away, refusing to meet his amused eyes

There comfortable silence between them. And she admit, she enjoy her company despite he often mocking her, Issei pretty much the only man that decent enough to hold conversation with her. At least man in her age of course

"Where you intent to go?" She asked, breaking the silent

"I don't know. My dream is not something that make me stay at one place. For now, I will go to Kyoto seeing I'm in Japan currently."

"Shinto Faction huh?" She narrowed her eyes "Well, I guess that was start but be careful, I don't think they will be friendly to you. Shinto Faction have some bitter feeling toward us."

"I think almost all faction is seeing Bible Faction have the largest worshipper." Issei pointed back

"True, true, but doesn't change the fact the Gods there will be quite bitter."

"Relax, I will be careful. You should know me, you pretty much stalk me for a year." He said flippantly

"Because I know you I become worry." She shot back, ignoring his remark about stalking "You are reckless, despite you have sharp mind and able to think calmly in heat, but it doesn't change the fact You. Still. Reckless." She give jab to chest again, emphasizing the last three words a bit and strengthen her jab in that part

"What are you? My mother?" He asked mockingly

"Your School Student President."

"No, I pretty much already out from Kuoh now."

"Technically, I still not read your letter nor I approve it, so it not counted, yet."

"Humph!" He sniffed his nose in petulant manner, arms crossed "Anyway, it already this late and I have train to-"

"Don't shamelessly change the subject when you losing in conversation!" She yelled in angry comical manner. Truly this man! Does he have any shame?!

Issei let out snort, she can see mirth dancing in his eyes as he looking at her. Then, she softened her face and sighed. What should she do with him?

"Hey... I really have to go now... I have train to catch." He said in unease tone

"Please, you can just teleport to there, I sure you can be faster than train speed if you want to." She replied while rolling her eyes before she smirked "You truly not good in saying goodbye huh?"

"Why you think I left you letter?" He chuckled, accepting the accusation

"Then, there not need for good bye. You going to be back right?"

"I promise my parent I will visit at least once per two weeks. If there nothing important, I will go back to here." He grunted

Two weeks... That... Bring some relief to her as well... Two weeks... It not that long actually, and here she afraid she won't see him anymore for long time

"Visit me and Rias in that time as well okay?"

"If I have time, sure." He shrugged "Hey! I pretty much going to miss my family! So sorry if I can't spend time with you seeing I have limited time."

"I'm your friend right?" She hissed "Can't you at least make some time for a friend?" She probably going to regret it in future saying that, she pretty much abandon her Pride in here for moment after all

Issei appear to be surprised at her, his face clearly show he taken back by her declaration. Then, it as if a thought crossed to his mind, his face softened and small smile appear in his face

She did not blush. Nope, she DID not! Obviously she DID NOT!

"I guess you right... I will visit you and Rias as well then." He said softly

Now he make her feeling quite bad! Ugh! Why he can't be like jerk every time?! Why he have to be so... Gentle like this?! Gagh!

"I-If you truly busy then I guess it can't be helped." She forced herself to speak, cursed a bit at her stutter in first part "I knew you care to your family and-"

"I will visit you and Rias. Don't change my mind." He repeated in more firm tone and he smirked "Expect my presence at your house in next two weeks okay?"

She stared at him... She pretty much doesn't know how to response that so... "Very well.." She smirked back to him, hand shifting her glasses "But inform me when you arrive okay? We don't want some accident happen right?"

"Accident?"

"Well.. I could mistake you as pervert and send Cerberus to hound you. I mean, I did have few stalkers and have to handle them."

"... ... You have Cerberus?"

"Yes."

"Cerberus... The one that with three heads and spewing flame from their mouths?"

"I'm High-class Devils and Sister of Maou. Do you think I don't have Dog of Hell as my Pet?"

"But isn't it supposed to belong to Greek Faction?"

"Oh please, Greek Faction infamous for many monster, but Cerberus actually come from us. From Devils."

"Ah... ... Well, you learn something new everyday." He murmured with understanding nod and she allow herself to chuckle a bit "Hmm, I guess... There nothing else to say huh?"

"Yeah.. I guess there nothing else..."

No... There something she wish to say... There something she wish to tell him. She have one more things to said but...

"Then I will leave now... By the way, I have letter for Sirzechs-san as well, can you give it to him later?"

"Letter for Maou?" She quirked her eyebrow "You truly doesn't know any attitude aren't you? Giving Maou a letter like that."

"I'm sure if I give it to your sister she will jump around in happiness rather than scowling and think it as sign of disrespect." He dully shot back

He does have a point. She can imagine already how she will react if she got letter from Issei.

"Well, I will leave, take care of yourself then?" He said, waving his hand and turned away

!? That! That too soon! Hey! Hey! What kind of good bye was that?! Suddenly waving hand and walk away like that! It not work that way!

She have to tell him! She have to! Gugh! This is really embarrassing and confusing at same time! B-But she have to! Just to make sure for her own good and-

"W-Wait!"

When he turned to her again, the only thing that crossed to her mind is 'Ah crap'

"Huh? What's wrong? Something else you want to say?"

Oh boy... This is bad... _Veeeeeery_ bad! Now she get his attention, she somehow can't speak! Her words seems frozen in her throat! Gugh!

"Hey? You okay? You seems quite... Shaking."

... ... Words can't come out, then, it leave only with act!

Without any words, she take steps toward him. He still oblivious about what she going to do and only looking at her confusedly

She stand in front of him, hands taking off her glasses, putting it in her shirt before she held them up and grasp his neck with her forearm, and her heel raised to support her height so she can reach him

"H-Huh? Hey Sona, what are you-"

She plant her lip to his

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The moment she did that, she can tell he instantly freeze like throne of ice just encasing him. It clear he very shocked at what she did, even, she, herself also surprised she can be this... _Forward_

But she doesn't care...

She close her eyes, lip pushed further to him and it seems broke him from his stupor as his lip moved, he probably try to say something but she doesn't give a chance as she pushed her lip again, feeling the tender and soft muscle in his lip

All of them lasted only for twenty seconds before she retract back her lip, lowering her body and stare at him with small and cute blush in her face

And he stare back at her

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"That's..." She touch her lip with her finger, as if trying to memorize what she just did "That's... Surprisingly feel good." She murmured with small shyness in her voice, face adorned with small pink hue

"W-Wha?!" Issei yelped at her, jaw open wide and eyes seems almost pop out "What was that?! Sona! I-"

She cut him from speaking by letting out laugh. Tender, soft, delicate, beautiful and melodic laugh. Ignoring him, she get closer and rest her head to his chest

"I don't know... Don't ask..." She muttered softly "Perhaps it love or perhaps it just a crush... I don't know about it myself Issei, that's why I kiss you." She admitted as she rise her face, his steel iron eyes meet her violet's "And after I did that... I knew, I hold some affection to you. At what level I don't know and..." She bit her lower lip, face lowered and she bury it to his chest "Don't leave..." She rasped out "Stay here... The Devils will protect your family, there Alliance as well... You can tie yourself to Bible Faction only! That already good right? You can save live, many lives. You can become Hero."

The thought of him go away is hurt for some reason... While what she said before is true, she don't know either it simple crush or love, but she knew she doesn't want him to leave. She cherish the times they spend while laughing together. She cherish the times they spend while bantering. She cherish the times they spend when they only accompanying each other with nothing but comfortable silence.

She cherish the days she spend with him together...

Truly enjoy them so much and she will save this memories for the future... And when she look back to them, she will smile and said she really glad to have those memories...

"You know I can't do that..." His voice is gentle, soft, tender and filled with kindness. The tone he use when he cheer people around him and helping them

But why it did nothing but hurt her?

"Sona... I... I admit, I do find you attractive. But my feeling... I don't know, you pretty much my friends. And true the thought of becoming someone intimate to you crossed to my minds few times but..." He close his eyes, and Sona feel her heart clenched further at the words that give nothing but loveless expression "I... I can't stay in here... You knew well why... You heard it right? You were there when I kill Kokabiel."

"He already dead.." She croaked out

"He give me his _legacy_." Issei firmly said "He trusted me Sona, and I can't let him down. He was... Good friend despite I only knew him for few days... But it not just because of him, true he also one of the reasons and the factor, but the main reason is me. I want this... Sona, it in my blood and my body the moment I get this power."

She only can look at him with silent. She feel her heart breaking hearing that. She even abandon her Pride, throw it away to said that. To confess herself like this so he think to stay. Perhaps there part of her Greed as well that wishing for him to stay... And seeing all of them did nothing...

She feel angry... She did... She truly did... She very tempted to pour all her Wrath and focus it in spell then attack him instantly. Breaking him in process while doing that

But she can't do anything...

The current her can't do anything...

She attack him? Issei will destroy her. That much obvious... And it going to destroy the bridge of her relationship with him

"He also said Heroes always going to meet tragic end..." She whispered, voice so weak and it was her last attempt to persuade him. And she hope it work, she truly did..

"And none of them regret it right? None of them regret what they doing, in fact, it make them proud." Issei said back to her in same soft tone. He leaned his face, his forehead rested to her and their eyes only one or two inches away from connected "You are my friend Sona... The only Devils that I will trust with my back... And I found you to be beautiful, I truly did. But as my friend and person who had watching me from afar for year, you surely know I won't pull back my act."

She knew of course... She knew in first place he will leaving. Deep part of her mind knew he won't listen to her... But a girl can hope right?

Even if it only for moment...

"Heh... You pretty much idiot huh?" She whispered back, eyes gaze at him with obvious affection "But because you idiot I attracted to you.." She murmured, her hand caressing his cheek and-

A finger touch her lip, making her blinked before slowly it push her face a bit

"Ah, ah, ah. Just one kiss Sona." He chuckled "If you kiss me again, I don't think my brain can handle it."

She quirked her eyebrow, smirk crossed to her face "Why?" She asked "Can't handle kiss from beautiful girl?"

"I can't handle you so out of character like this." Issei deadpanned

...

...

...

"You really ruin the moment, you know that?" She deadpanned back

"I got it from Kokabiel. Blame him if you wish to." He snickered as he lean back his face, separated they once more "The Sona I knew is Ice Queen, so cold and strict. She even make teacher afraid to her, a teacher." He shoot her amused look "Where you find teacher that _escape_ from student? Isn't it supposed to be the other way?"

"I'm not that strict. I only make sure the rule in school is applying! There reason why it made in first place!" She hissed

"See what I mean?"

"Guh! You truly insufferable, brutish and crude man! That not how you talk to Lady, Mr. Hero!"

"And a Lady not supposed to talk like that to Mr. Hero."

"If the Mr. Hero is someone like you then yes!"

"Well, if the Lady is like you then the Hero have right to be an asshole."

"Language!"

"You not my mother!"

Sparks emitted from their eyes, clashing together in space as she glared at him who glare back at her. For moment it appear they about to break into brawl, but Issei spoke before that happen

"I going to miss you." He said softly

She blinked, clearly taken back by sudden gentle words. Normally, she going to yell at him for saying such thing out of blue but now?

She only smile back to him

"Me too Issei... I going to miss you." She replied in same soft tone

"Yeah... Can you take care of my parent for me while I'm gone?" He asked

"Leave it to me." She nodded, putting back her glasses and give her look of determination "They will be safe, you just make sure you going back in next two weeks okay?"

"I will." He grunted and his smile turned to small grin "ll the other that I said "See you later" ok?"

"Will do now... You better leave, I don't want Xenovia come and swinging Excalibur to me because she think I seduce you." She said with small sigh

"Technically, you did seduce me." Issei pointed make her glared at him

"Shut up! Go away now!" She hissed threateningly make Issei laughed

"Hahaha! Yeah, yeah. See you in next two weeks Kaichou!" He yelled as he walk away

"And make sure you have your body remain full Hyoudou, I will throw Akeno to your group if you don't!"

Sona watched the man she held with affection walk away while laughing. Her hand grasped to her chest as she see his figure slowly getting smaller and smaller. She grip her cloth in chest part tightly as lone tear fell from her eyes

"Don't die idiot." She whispered

* * *

 _I leave my family... I leave my friends... I leave my peaceful life to start this journey_

 _One might say I'm idiot for leaving... What Sona said actually true, I pretty much can be Hero if I stay there and tie myself to Bible Faction, I mean, after what I did, I sure many going to see me as one and compliment me, albeit few will show disdain but majority surely will approve of my existence_

 _But I throw them away... All of them..._

 _Why? Why I did this?_

 _I'm not lying when I told Sona I want this and it in my blood and body_

 _Perhaps it because EMIYA influence... One that I can agree with... I'm not a person who waiting... I'm not one who sitting on desk, happily chat to my friends while I aware there so many Humans and Creatures out there that suffer injustice_

 _I want to help them... And I knew I can't do that if I tie myself to Alliance. They will not approve what I going to do, in one case I may going to save one of their oldest enemy in future and that would be pretty bad_

 _My enemy possibly is the World itself... I'm not stupid enough to believe that all Gods and Leaders believe in equality and wanting peace. They will oppose me, they will try to kill me, they will try to stop me. They will bring down their mightiest soldier and champion to match me, the best among the bests and one that perhaps going to surpass legend that recorded in history_

 _But I don't care..._

 _And neither I afraid..._

 _Because I will fight... I will fight... I will fight and fight... For the sake of dream I hold and ideal I have... To create World to be better place and to show Mankind that we still strong, we not slave to you and we not afraid to you. And for the sake of peace... Peace... A World where Mankind aware of Supernatural existence and live together in harmony..._

 _A foolish dream? Yes..._

 _But a dream that not foolish is not a dream..._

 _Beside, I'm not alone... I have Mittelt, Asia, Xenovia and Ddraig at my side, and there would be others that going to join us as well when I invite them..._

 _This is the End... Yes..._

 _This is the End of the Beginning..._

 _And this is the Start of My Adventure_

* * *

 ** _End of Arc 4 : End of the Beginning_**

 **HEEEELLOOOOOOOO EVVVEEERRYYYONEEEE!**

 **Hahahahaha! It really, really been a while isn't it?! A month and two weeks perhaps! Sorry all of you must wait that long! X.X**

 **I kind of have many ideas in my mind about other stories! And I feel I can't just try to brush them away! That's why I start to writing few stories despite RoH also one of my most favorites story!**

 **I also want to say, all of you who have thought about this story abandoned, I want THAT thought erased NOW! There no way in hell I going to throw away RoH! No way! The journey is still long! And I have so much idea in my mind about how this story went! Even now I already has decide who the antagonist in Shinto Faction Arc and who Issei will fight in there**

 **All I lack now is few scenes that necessary to show character growth and how they going to interact with each other. The battle and enemy pretty much already formed in my head!**

 **Ehem, ehem. Okay, since I already said what I thinking, let move to this chapter**

 **This chapter mean for Issei to leaving the city and what happen to him after fight he got off from Gilgamesh-mode. One thing you must know, this story is focused to Issei. There reactions of Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and other, yes. But the protagonist is Issei, so it focused to him**

 **I will give few interlude in here or there about how few important people viewing this aftermath but it will be later, like I said, the protagonist is Issei and his companion so I focused to him**

 **I hope you all love this chapter and how I displaying Issei and other interaction. Kazuya and Kasumi pretty much not accepting Issei choice and not support him, yes, what kind of normal parent who agree to send their son to journey to fight against monsters?! Though they did let him go, but they not agree with it**

 **Sona feeling, you all who love SonaxIssei must be love this chapter. As you can see, Sona is proud Devil, yes you all see it in here but she pretty much also beginner in this aspect. You can say she doesn't have any crush or such things before and this is the first time she got it, so pardon me if I display her quite bad, but even the most prideful being can become shy when they meet with someone who is their... Crush or loved one**

 **Well... Other than that, there nothing else in this chapter. Next one will be small interlude and a peek at how Kyoto condition and how they will response to Bible Faction sudden alliance**

 **Hahahaha! This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please give Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**

 **FUN FACT : I actually dreaming about it when I wrote the part where Shizune demand to be kissed, and when I write it I can't help but remeber about it! Needless to say, I actually flabbergasted that I write it! Hahaha**

* * *

Data Sheet!

Name : Asia Argento

Master : Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg & Great Red *The latter unofficial*

Alignment : Lawful Good

Class : Rider

Race : Human

Strength : D

Endurance : C-

Agility : D-

Mana : C

Luck : C-

Sacred Gear / Weapon / Ability

Twilight Healing (C+) [Support]

Sacred Gear that bestowed from God upon Humanity, Twilight Healing while not entering to Longinus rank but it counted as one of Sacred Gear that contain some Bug due to death of God, giving it ability to heal Humans, Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels alike being, it even could heal other monster such as Youkai, Dragon, Vampire, and else.

The healing ability of this Sacred Gear was depend on the wielder just like all people who possess Sacred Gear. In Asia case, she already master it basic form to the extend in melee range due to years of experience and she able to heal almost all injuries

However she still not master it to extend she could regenerate limbs or thing like that, she also can't heal sickness but at least she could reduce the effect of it and make it more ease to be healed. But if she keep training and try to learn it just matter of time perhaps for her to heal such wounds.

Her healing capabilities also are more effect with someone who she has treated before as familiarity with the patient makes it easier for her to heal them.

Touching a person won't be needed, Asia herself capable to heal from long range by throwing the healing energy. Albeit it not as effective as when she touch it, but the healing energy able to close wound that opened and intermediate level injury such as deep stab wound in body or limb that almost separated. This healing energy only heal what Asia want to heal so she not need to worry the healing ability will supporting enemy

Her Balance Breaker, Touch of Gaia, is advanced version of her healing. In this state, healing amputated limb or missing organt won't be hard, even if the patient itself originally born cripple or have genetic and mentality disorder, Asia power enough to heal them like they normal person. It power that not just to heal, but to create a things that function to heal through raw Mana that exist in the World. When using this Asia able to expand her healing ability further, creating area that heal everyone she wish to, though it not as effective as when she touch them directly but it still pretty useful

Ascalon : The Blessed Sword By Which Force is Slain (B) *raise to A against Draconic entity* [Anti-Unit, Anti Army]

Sword of Saint George, an invincible weapon that delivers it holder from those who would intent to harm. Its invincibility comes not from capacity to defeat foes, but capacity to defend from all harm. However, by reversing its protective power, it can becomes a sword that pierces through any kind of armor. Despite it originally only Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm but in the World of D×D where Mana is everywhere, Asia able to launch a blast of holy light much like Caliburn and extinguish army with B rank power

Interfectum Dracones: Dragon Slayer (C) *raise to A when face Draconian origin* [Anti-Unit]

A gestalt Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm generated through the interaction of the Servant's nature as a slayer of dragons and the capabilities of Ascalon, dealing massive damage to beings of draconian origin. The blade form deployed in melee combat can be used as a medium to release lance-like projectiles of light, piercing targets at long range.

Bayard : The Phantom War Horse (C) [Support]

Bayard is the steed of Saint George. It is a magical, white horse granted to George by a witch who fell in love with him, despite her initial intentions to bewitch and tempt him as detailed in the chronicles of the "Seven Champions of Christendom." The rider of Bayard is said to be impervious to harm, and for a single time, the horse is capable of completely nullifying a lethal attack

Skills :

Magic Resistance (B-)

Saint George was a Man who life era of origin when Magecraft still retained its ancient strength, countless wielders of the arcane arts attempted to bring him low with their spells, but he managed to emerge unscathed. Asia inherit such power, however no matter what she not Saint George thus the power she gain degraded, but even if her Magic Resistance not as strong as original, it still potent enough. Blocking Ultimate-class Spell won't be hard for someone like her, to call Asia "Magus Killer" won't be exaggeration despite DxD verse spell can be considered close to ancient

Riding (C)

Though Saint George classed as a Rider, and noted in his heroic legend to defeated a dragon on horseback, the Servant is not exceptionally skilled in mounted maneuverability. He receives a class bonus in this ability as a Servant, but in life, his apparent expertise in riding would be rightfully attributed to the skill of his trusted steed, Bayard. Same thing occur to Asia, she able to ride all current modern vehicle without any problem and even some magical creatures such as normal Pegasus, Unicorn, and Cerberus

Battle Continuation (C)

Saint George is beloved by the World, the unyielding force of life within him permits the continuation of combat even in the event of fatal injury. He is further driven by a conscientiousness of the faith and expectations of those he desires to protect. A divine protection from the Earth rooted in the veneration of Georgius as a Patron of Harvest. However Asia did not receive such level of resistance, to able ignoring pain and keep fighting is something that gained through experience and hardcore training, Asia did not possess enough experience nor pain resistant, yet. Currently she only able to ignore hole in her stomach or limbs and keep going but when her vital organ destroyed, she will fell

Guardian Knight (B)

Saint George known as a protector of numerous nations and expansive regions in life, his kind and gentle nature also add bonus to it. In here, Asia receive large amount of this power due to the same personality she share with Saint George. When fighting to protect individual, Asia strength will rise one level and her Battle Continuation turn to B-

Soul of a Martyr (B+)

Among all traits, this one is Asia and Saint George share together the most. While the latter died in in order to save people and becoming Martyr, burdening sin of others to his shoulder, the first one burdening sins of other that accuse her as Witch and Heretic due to her power. Both of them tortured at hands of those who would see they denounce their faith, but they never did that and instead their faith increased further. This ability nullifying all mental interference through firmness of faith.

Instinct (D)

As a warrior that travel around the World to spread about Bible, Saint George has train himself and hone his sense to become sharp than any mundane men. However it only effective for the sake of defense, Saint George employs this ability for the sake of immediately judging whether the opponen is an "enemy that must be fought" or not. Asia herself in first place is not warrior or fighter so she can't use this ability much in fight, however in judging person Asia can use it effectively. As someone who wish to understand other, Asia can see what people often doesn't see in person

* * *

Name : Xenovia Quarta

Master : Issei Hyoudou *She swear loyalty to him remember?*, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg & Great Red *The latter unofficial*

Alignment : Neutral Good

Class : Berserker

Race : Human

[Parameter under Mad Enhancement]

Strength : D+ [C+]

Endurance : D+ [C+]

Agility : D [C]

Mana : D-

Luck : C

Sacred Gear / Weapon / Ability

Arondight : The Unfading Light of the Lake (A) *raise to A+ when facing Draconian being* [Anti-Unit, Anti-Army]

A Holy Sword wielded by Lancelot and sister of Excalibur. Despite the real sword already turned to Demonic Sword due to Lancelot Madness, it still enter category Holy Sword when Xenovia hold it due to she never fell to madness. However when she active Mad Enhancement, the energy will corrupt it and turned it back to Demonic Sword and if that happen, there chance the Sword will remain forever as Demonic Sword, that's why she not use it when she under Mad Enhancement. Despite it originally only Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm but in the World of D×D where Mana is everywhere, Xenovia able to launch a blast of black holy light much like Caliburn and extinguish army with A rank power

Knight of Honor : A Knight Does Not Die with Empty Hands (A) [Anti Unit]

Xenovia inherit this skill from Lancelot himself when he forced to fight Phelot unarmed and proved his fighting prowess by claiming victory with an elm branch. Rather than an overt weapon, it manifest as a unique ability retained by her body. Any objects that can be categorized as "weapon" for the owner will be turned to Noble Phantasm the moment Xenovia hold them. Even a long broken tree branch can turned to deadly Spear or Pole that able to pierce through and crush high quality steel like it nothing, those objects or piece of crap turned to Noble Phantasm rank D the moment she hold it. She also can steal someone weapon and make it hers much like how Lancelot did in Nasuverse

For Someone's Glory : Not For One's Own Glory (B) [Anti-Unit, Support]

A black fog that engulfs Xenovia to prevent others from discerning her identity by obscuring her figure. This ability she gained from Lancelot as well. The moment it active, it create mist-like illusion that cover her body, causes her image to double or triple randomly like a hallucination. Only higher level being that able to penetrate through that mist, mostly middle to high tier Ultimate-class Devils/Angels, however one who have experience fighting enemy similar like her perhaps may able to see through the mist

This ability is primarily for deceiving eyes and ears of others by allowing Xenovia to take form of other people. However unlike shapeshift, to take shape of one man Xenovia must know who she wish to transform to. It also limited only to Human-like people, albeit it also able to take form of creature that have part of animal body such like woman with cat tail or ears

Skills

Mad Enhancement (C)

Like the one in Nasuverse, it rank up for all parameters except Mana and Luck one level, but Xenovia loses the ability to think and speak properly. Much like Issei Gilgamesh form, the moment it active, Xenovia already set timer for when it will be off. However all of it actually depend on Xenovia mentality, if her mind under pressure when using this the Mad Enhancement will stay longer than she wish. And the more she active it, the more her mental in danger as well as she actually is the one who shouldering the madness.

Eternal Arms Mastery (B-)

Lancelot mastership of combat arts has reached the point of being said to be unrivaled in one's era. By complete merging of mind, body and technique, it is possible to make use of full fighting skills even when under the influence of any sort of mental hindrance. However unlike the Heroic Spirit reside her, Xenovia mastership of combat arts has yet to reach such level. But despite of that, it still considered as decent enough to able fight even under madness influence when wielding close range weapon, though it only limited to swords, spears, halberd and axes

Instinct (C)

Unlike Issei and Asia who in past never have proper combat training, Xenovia is a woman who raised to be warrior. Her instinct already formed and when Class-card unleashed, her distinct sixth sense increased to the point she can be called veteran warrior in matter of instinct, allowing it to react to a change in the flow before it is too late.

Protection of the Fairies (A)

As a children of the Lake, Lancelot blessed by the elementals. Xenovia inherit this ability completely since Lancelot part of soul inside her. During in battle, when there dangerous situation Xenovia Luck increase two level.

Magic Resistance (D-)

Lancelot Magic Resistance comes from a magical ring, simple as that, that's why it low. However Xenovia does not possess the ring and she, herself not proficient in Magecraft art. Her resistance enough to block most of spell that launched by High-class Devils but if they concentrate enough, they will able to pierce through her defense


	32. Interlude : Those Who Left and Waiting

**This chapter have been edited by Sir Godot! All the credits of the better grammar and spelling were given to him!**

* * *

 **Interlude : Those Who Left and Waiting**

* * *

It was a normal day in Kuoh City like it usually was.

She stared at the students that were scattered around her school. Each of them in their own mood, most of them happy while chatting to each other, smiling, laughing and giggling in amusement and joy. Few looked like they were not having a good morning, they came with sulky faces, yawning on their way and looking like they just went through a hard night.

They didn't even realize that something had changed today...

Not even HER, who was always spending her time with him during break or in class was aware that HE was gone.

A few were aware though, but they were all those that knew of the existence of the supernatural, the ones that already knew what had actually happened in this city, from beginning until now.

"It seems the spell worked, huh?"

She pursed her lips into a thin line and gave a nod, her eyes never leaving the students below her.

"It did... Even Aika Kiryuu, who spent most of her school year with him, is not aware that her best friend doesn't exist." Sona responded in collected voice. "The spell did its job very effectively."

"Well..." Rias shifted her legs, crossing them as she allowed her body to rest on the sofa in relaxed manner. "What did you expect? We cast the spell against normal humans, normal students. As matter of fact, I think we quite overdid it. Even someone who is aware of the existence of the supernatural could probably forget his existence." She commented flippantly before she curled her lip down and took a thoughtful expression. "But still... I never thought he would leave this soon, he didn't even saying good bye to us."

One could obviously tell that the crimson haired beauty was currently pouting by her expression as she crossed her arms under her ample chest and her cheeks that huffed almost in a petulant manner. It was clear that she was disappointed that the man who had helped her many times just left without saying anything and only left them a letter.

"He just is that kind of person." Sona told her, her voice still monotone but her eyes reflected a slight bitterness as she recalled their last moment together. "Never good at saying good-bye, I guess it's because he often helped people and then left just like that so that he couldn't be thanked because he didn't want it."

Rias might have been unable to see Sona's face directly, but as her best friend, she knew enough that Sona was the one who was hurt the most with the Sekiryūtei departure.

She didn't like it. Truthfully, despite the fact that he had helped her many times, she found the man quite foolish. What did he actually want? To become a hero? Then why not stay in here? That was pretty much obvious, if he stayed and allied with the Alliance, he was pretty much already considered as one.

He had saved many lives already... Not just the ones in Kuoh City and theirs when Kokabiel attacked, but he also saved many more when he slew the whole Khaos Brigade army that had invaded the meeting between the Three Factions.

He slew an Evil Dragon for Satan's sake! Such a feat was not small! Only those who were recorded as legends in history were capable of slaying a dragon, such as Saint George and the hero Siegfried.

Slaying one of Grigory's generals that went mad was an amazing thing, yes, it was even more than enough to grant him a medal that would make him one of an Ultimate-class devil or one of a Maou's personal force, but slaying an Evil Dragon that could be considered as a God level creature?

'And to think that someone like that actually lived in our city and has been with us for a year... And never once we noticed it...' She thought while shaking her head. Truthfully she really regretted that she did not manage to recruit him into her peerage, if only she had made a more controlled plan in the first place and not angered him...

Then again, she doubted she would have been able to reincarnate him into a devil. One couldn't turn someone into their peerage if they were weaker than the one they wished to reincarnate. If only she had tried to recruit him when he was still in his first year and his power had not yet bloomed...

Then again, they didn't actually know when his power had started to bloom. It was safe to say that Issei Hyoudou was one of the biggest mysteries she had ever encountered. One time he was only as strong as low class devil, but then suddenly his power skyrocketed! So much that he probably could take a whole army of high-class devils and come out as victor!

How did that happen? While it was true that such things were possibly if Issei Hyoudou had reincarnated into some kind of supernatural being, he was only human!

Or could he possibly be a Demigod? Her brother did said that Issei Hyoudou possessed a divine aura, one that rivaled a Seraph Archangel or might even surpass them. And when his divine power came out, he became a totally different person, almost the opposite of how his personality should be. He was so arrogant and confident, unlike the Issei that she knew that was modest and polite.

A demigod that was sealed maybe? Then that meant the Issei Hyoudou they knew was only a cover personality? And the real one was actually the one hidden beneath that kind and gentle person?

So many possibilities, her brother said it was still unclear just who or what Issei Hyoudou was. They already traced the family tree of the Hyoudou clan, but none of them showed something extraordinary, they were merchants; true, a few of them made contact with supernatural existences, but nothing special.

Be that as may... Whoever or whatever Issei Hyoudou was, but in Rias's eyes he was clearly quite a fool and stupid despite all power he had. Like she thought, if he wanted to be a hero, then he could just stay with the alliance. If he did that, not just would it make the alliance's inner relationship stronger due to his presence and the power he held, but it would also make other factions hesitate to make a bold move towards the bible faction through his presence.

And if he stayed... Perhaps... Sona, Koneko, Gasper and the others wouldn't be so sad... Including her...

"Don't sulk like that." Rias commented, breaking herself away from her own stupor as she caught Sona's seemingly dazed state while staring out of the window. "I mean, it's just one guy! There many fish out there!" She cheered her

A lie... if she were in Sona's position, perhaps she would act like her. Despite her trying to hide it, Rias could tell that Sona was already fond of Issei Hyoudou. She knew that her friend already had some affection for him. And she couldn't blame her, Sona had already watched Issei for more than year, observing his behavior and he was also one of the people that never saw her as someone special, but only as Souna Shitori or Sona Sitri, and not just as the heiress to her family name.

It was something that she wished too actually...

It was couldn't be denied that Issei Hyoudou was clearly someone that was quite... charming. Not in the usual way, but it was a charm that somehow made his presence... comfortable...

No... It was not like he had his own kind of charisma, it more like his personality that was attractive.

Issei Hyoudou was adaptable... That was what made his presence enjoyable. He was able to adapt to a group, blend in with them and infuse himself to it, making his presence seem already second nature to the group, adding his personality that seemed to wish nothing but to make others comfortable and happy...

It was the perfect combination... Despite the fact that she disliked how Issei had gone just like that, she wouldn't hesitate to admit that she was going to miss the young man that had made Koneko and Gasper smile more, the young man that had made Kiba act more warmly to others and was responsible for freeing him from his burden.

Once again, she found herself wondering just how her life might have gone if she had gotten Issei Hyoudou to join her Peerage... Perhaps... It would have been wonderful and made her club more... cheerful...

"I'm not holding any affection for him if that is what you're trying to say, Rias." Sona rebuked calmly as she turned to her, hand raised and adjusting her glasses. "While Hyoudou and I have indeed become close, there's nothing between us but frienship."

"If you say so..." Rias said calmly, her voice not betraying any emotion. Perhaps she mistook Sona's behavior. It could be true that she only thought of Issei as a very close friend or someone precious. However, Rias was perfectly aware that at least there was a small part of Sona that found Issei Hyoudou attractive, there was no proof of it but she would just put it down to her woman's intuition.

"How is Ravel doing?" Sona asked, obviously trying to change the topic as she returned her gaze back to the window and outside of the academy.

Rias's lips twitched a bit when the Phenex devil was mentioned. That was another one who was hurt because of Issei Hyoudou's departure. It was safe to say that the small blonde girl harbored a crush to him after his fight with Kokabiel.

She couldn't blame her though, it was not everyday someone saved you from getting pulverized by a crazy ten winged fallen angel. And the way Issei fought that time... Even Rias hat to admit that he had looked so heroic and quite handsome too! The way Issei kept standing to fight for their sake... That was romantic she must say...

And now the boy... No, the man. The man just saved her father who would be dead had Issei and his companion not been there. The Evil Dragon, Poisoner of Sussex, Knucker, was truly a creature that should be feared. With just one of his roars, an army that was capable of bringing down a nation in less than single night had turned into a pile of dead bodies.

It was a proof and testimony that dragons were something that should never be crossed, they were dangerous beyond measure, even one that could be considered as low-class possessed raw power that surpassed high-class devils or angels.

And Issei Hyoudou was the Sekiryūtei, albeit he was different from the others and he was also humane compared to them. But his status as Sekiryūtei would never change. Though it was quite hard to be aware of that, given how he always fought with his own power. They rarely saw him use the Boosted Gear after all, only once when he had fought the entire army of fallen angels and that was it.

Considering all those factors, it was hard to not be attracted to him from Ravel's perspective, she was still young after all, so Issei Hyoudou's appearance during that battle was like that of a shining knight in armor that came to save the damsel in distress.

"She's actually not in a good mood as well." Rias answered. "She is currently sulking in her home." She told her fellow devil.

"... I see..." Sona responded nonchalantly, her eyes never leaving the window.

She still remembered the first time she saw him come to school. It was just when she had finished handling some documents, at that time she was not the Student Council president yet, only a normal student. She was already in her class and staring outside when she noticed a boy arrive just a few seconds before the gate was about to be closed.

And ever since that day, she often saw him come always late. The rate could be said to be quite high, giving it was four times per week. She had counted it because she had nothing better to do.

And after that, she began to check on him...

It was not because she was aware that he had a hidden talent or not. She investigated him because she was simply curious. What kind of student arrived almost late everyday? In the year she spent in Kuoh, never once did she see such a thing. Sure, there were students that came late since they worked a part-time job, but even they knew that they couldn't always be late.

But him?

When she checked on him, she found his situation utterly ridiculous.

The boy overworked himself almost everyday...

He had free time, quite a bit actually. But he spent it by taking a job when his parents actually earned more than enough money to fund him until he went to university.

At first Sona thought that maybe the boy was type who wished to work hard and help his parents, to support them and make them happy. But when she found out he was actually working to help support someone else? That... was quite unexpected...

She started to investigate their relationship, what the boy's motivation and reasons were, why he was helping Misaki Akamatsu - only to find that the boy didn't actually owe anything to her, as a matter of fact, he had just decided to help her because he wanted to, nothing else.

A sign of pity perhaps...

Then she discovered that Issei Hyoudou did not stop just there. Everyday, every single day, there was no day when he did not help people. He was always putting other above him, albeit not to an extreme level, but the way he pushed himself...

At that time she was thinking, "Is this guy some kind of saint? What kind of man spends everyday in his life helping others?" The more she observed him, the more she thought such a thing.

And thus, her curiosity was raised further. Whereas before she only checked his life, she now began to check his potential. It wasn't so bad actually, she found out that he was very talented as a matter of fact in fighting. His stance might have been a bit odd, but his reflexes, movement and all, was already there. Raw and unpolished, but it was there.

And he was good...

On the day she had started to observe him more, she even told Rias that Issei Hyoudou was hers and that she shouldn't do anything to him - albeit in more subtle way, she was not that open obviously - that young man clearly had potential and he was also smart, his grades were among the best of their generation, so he was a very good candidate for her peerage.

And that marked the day she wanted to get Issei Hyoudou as a member of her peerage.

And then... She began to develop feelings for him... It just happened ever since that day, ever since his power had awakened and she had talked with him on that field, sharing her dream with him. And how he responded to it...

 ** _"It's a nice dream... Even if you are a devil, you are a good person, Sempai."_**

He spoke with a voice that expressed sincerity and it was followed by a genuine smile. He truly meant what he had said, truly believed that she was good person, even if she was a devil.

She found it stupid for Issei to instantly judge her like that. The man had judged Rias not to be a bad person, but Sona was aware that Issei hadn't declared her a friend or a good person. But her? Just from sharing that dream?

And what was even more stupid... was that she found herself not using that trust to manipulate him...

Although, given that Issei had proven to be not very naïve and that he could be very sharp, it would have been very risky. There was also no doubt that it would have been very dangerous, seeing that if she had betrayed him, what he would have done to her would have been far worse than he did to Rias. But should it have deterred her? No. That was what she was after all – a devil, a creature that did evil deeds, lying, seducing, scheming, stealing, and commiting sin. So such a thing shouldn't have hindered her, especially given Issei's status. It was dangerous, but if one played carefully, she could have made him dance in her palm.

And yet... Instead doing all of that... Sona decided to observe him further and release him...

And the reason was really stupid, one that would make her the laughing stock of her kin if they found out... It was just because she didn't want to betray him... Because he believed in her... And she didn't want him to lose his faith in her...

A really, really stupid and unrealistic reason... Something that she had never thought she would do... She could imagine her past self staring at her now, doing nothing but laugh at the idiocy she displayed.

And yet... She still did it...

A part of her mind mostly blamed Issei for corrupting her like this, to make her as naïve as this, just like him... And yet... She still did it anyway... Just because when he declared her good person... She believed in it... And she believed in his faith in her...

'What a mess...' She thought forlornly as she smiled bitterly while staring at her reflection in the window.

"Look Sona, you can turn your face away from me or pretend to not care." Rias said in a resigned voice. "But I know well that you're not fine. And I'm sure you're clearly not taking his leaving very well."

This made her friend turn to her once again. The Student Council president quirked her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "And?"

"Why didn't you just go kiss him in first placey?" Rias blurted, her face set to indignant. "I mean! Hello! Sona! If I were you I-" Rias paused in her rant when she noticed her friend that squirmed for moment. Although she looked calm and stoic like usual Rias was able to catch it, and her eyes widened in shock "Hell Shit! You already did?!" She shouted with a flabbergasted voice.

She knew Sona was bold, but she meant it in another way, not like this, not in this aspect! It should be her who made such a move rather than her! Rias certainly didn't know how to respond to this revelation. Part of her was annoyed that Sona got her first kiss first and that she also got it from someone she liked, but another part was amused as this could be used as teasing material for the next few weeks or even a month.

The heiress of the Sitri clan's body went rigid for a moment before her hand rose to the frame of her glasses and moved it up, trying her best to look as collected as usual. "D-Don't be ridiculous!" She declared, her voice shaking a bit and she cursed inwardly, hoping Rias didn't catch it. "I did not kiss him or do any such thing!"

"And knowing you have feelings for him after gave him your first kiss, he still left?!" Rias stated with a scowl, ignoring her friend that tried to cover what she had just said much to her chagrin. "He... He's a dick!"

"Language!" Sona snapped at her friend in an instant, her face still red as she recalled her moment with the Sekiryūtei where they shared their first kiss. Gods, even she had to admit that she was still shocked that she had made such a bold move, looking back to it now, she couldn't help but wish to have a hole appear from floor and swallow her whole! It was quite embarrassing to be honest.

"No, seriously Sona." Rias said with her most disapproving tone. "You kissed him, right? And he still went away?" She threw both her arms up in an exasperated manner. "What a jerk!"

Loath to admit it, but Sona agreed with Rias, Issei really was a jerk for that. She remembered yesterday... When she met him... She practically threw all of her devil side away, all her pride, all her wrath, all her greed. She threw them away, she, a High-class devil and heiress of the Sitri clan of 72 Great Devil Clans, threw everything away just to confess to him.

Just to make him stay with her... She didn't ask much... She just wanted him to stay with her. She was not going to take away his dream, he could still become a hero, it was clear he already had become one actually, seeing he fended off most of the Khaos Brigade's army during the meeting between three factions, and yet...

It still was not enough...

Sona didn't say anything to Rias, she only turned her body back, staring through the window. But this time instead of watching the students, her eyes focused on the blue sky and shapeless clouds that were hovering there.

There was no doubt that Issei was a jerk... She was sure he was aware of what he had done... She sure that he knew that she had thrown away much to beg him to stay with her and yet...

'He's my jerk...' She thought dryly as a bitter smile crossed her face, her violet colored eyes staring at the clouds in sky 'Jerk... I hope you go through hard times in the next two weeks. Not enough to kill you of course, just enough to make sure you get a REALLY big headache.'

* * *

 ** _"Can the way you live now really be called living? You, who doesn't have friends in your life save for your group. The group that you abandoned by challenging Xenovia to a fight. You know she had the right to kill you when you challenged her, right? If she did kill you no one would have blamed her since it was your fault in the first place.."_**

The moment he had said that, he had felt his own blood freeze, and his body had seemed to stop working as he could do nothing but stare with a sensation of dread in his stomach.

 ** _"You abandoned them... You call them friends? I don't think so, it more like you think of them as allies or comrades rather than friends. A leader in mercenary band in Rias Gremory's case. You're willing to abandon them the moment you see that sword. Is that what you call a friend?"_**

 ** _"No! You're wrong! I do think of them as friends!"_**

 ** _"No you don't... After facing a trauma like you did, the reaction of normal people would be to stay with them. It's because normal people know how precious the bond they have is. They already lost their old bonds and when they forging new ones they will be very strong. But you? You abandoned them, throwing them away like the bonds you made with them are nothing."_**

He denied it of course... He denied all of his accusations... They were his family, they were his friends, they were the ones who were there for him when he needed them... People that he had spent time together almost as long as with his previous family... And yet...

 ** _"Why? Why did you throw them away? It's because deep inside your heart, you do not think of them as friends. You joined them because you wished to extract revenge against that sword and those connected to it. You used them, staying with them, joining Gremory to hone your skill so you could one day leave them for your goal and-"_**

 ** _"SHUT UP!"_**

And yet... He had abandoned them without a second thought... Leaving them for his own quest for revenge... The relationship and bond that they had created over many years... snapped like twig that met steel. It ceased to exist as if it had never been there in the first place...

Now, looking back to it... He couldn't do anything but express shame...

 ** _"Then what do you want me to do?!" Despite it coming out as a scream that was filled with anger, for him, in his mind, it was a plea, scream of of begging, of despair... For his whole life he did nothing but try to avenge his fallen family, that was the sole purpose of his existence, the reason why he sold his soul and became a devil in the first place ._**

 ** _And yet... He never reached it... He hadn't just not reached it, the vengeance he had tried to get had already been long gone before he even tried... He never got a chance..._**

 ** _What should he do now? What could he do? He no longer had any purpose... What did he exist for?_**

 ** _"Live..." He spoke softly, making his eyes snap to him, tears falling down and rolling over his face. "For the sake of the people who threw away their lives to make sure you survived... Live Kiba... Live..." He said in a tone that resembled a parent lecturing his child, so gentle, and so warm. "It isn't hard... Make friends... Let out all your frustrations that your buried inside you, cry it aloud to them..." He showed him a small and bitter smile. "And let them be there for you..."_**

"I have done what you suggested, Issei-san..." He spoke to no one but the blue sky and countless shapeless clouds that were hovering above. "I'm trying to live... And..." His handsome face was marred by a scowl. "You lied. It's not easy." He muttered. "When I speak to some guys, even I can tell they're nervous and want to stay away from me... And the girls..."

He stopped himself with a sigh as he closed his eyes in resignation and his mind began to wander to the time when the Sekiryūtei had knocked some sense into his brain.

To be honest, Kiba found Issei's presence to be enjoyable. Despite them starting off on the wrong foot, the man was a good person, one that proved to be very good company in his opinion.

He might be quite snarky and sarcastic, but his sense of humor was sometimes quite enjoyable. Also, he wouldn't lie about the fact that he took amusement from his predicament sometimes when it was related to the opposite gender.

They did not talk to each other much actually, Issei mostly spent his time with Aika Kiryuu or the Student Council when he was at school; however, even if it was only a short time, Kiba wouldn't hesitate to admit that he admired the Sekiryūtei.

It was hard not to... The way he fought... And the way he kept believing firmly in his dream when Kokabiel talked down to him... Kiba might not a boy who fancied heroes and he was a guy, and he still had to admit that he had been quite enamored by Issei's words during his battle against the fallen angel.

Adding to that was the fact Issei Hyoudou presence also made the Gremory group more... colorful in a sense. Ever since he had arrived and spent time with Gasper and Koneko in the club, the place had become more lively, his King clearly approving of his presence since Gasper and Koneko appeared to be happier, even fuku-buchou and himself were amused when they saw Gasper cackling after blowing Issei's head in the Condition Zero game.

It was nice to see their group so... lively...

He stared at the letter in his hand, his face expressing nothing but seriousness as he looked at what was written on it.

 ** _I know it must be sudden, not just for you, but for Koneko, Gasper and the others as well. And I don't have any excuse other than it's time for me to leave. I don't know how to put it, but I can't just stay here, not just because it's going to bring danger to my family, but also because I want to explore the world._**

 ** _You know what my dream is, my ideal, all of you do. And I can't abandon it, not when I've already come this far..._**

 ** _And Kiba, my message for you is simple... Live... Just like how your previous family wanted you to, live, for not just for their sake, but for the sake of your current friends, family, and for your own as well. I have nothing dramatic or momentous to say other than that, so yeah... Besides, if I say such things like 'never forget me' or stuff like that... It sounds kind of gay, and we know I'm not._**

He couldn't hold the twitch that appeared on his lips when read the last part. Sona-kaichou had said that Issei wasn't good at saying good-bye, and he could agree with that, even the letter he had left for them was quite awkward.

The first two paragraphs were the same for all of them, only starting from the third it had a specific message for the receiver, and the way he wrote it was also almost like the way he talked to them on daily basis, just saying 'See you' as if they were only going home from school and going to meet again tomorrow rather than what was a very dangerous journey.

He shook his head... Trying to live... It was actually not as easy as people said, he was truthfully quite confused about how boys his age should act, given he spent most of his time in the Underworld and working as a servant rather than a normal teenager. Add the fact he didn't have many male friends, and most females were lovestruck with him...

Usually he spent his time with Issei when he was in the club, learning from him and seeing how he act with others, but it had only lasted for a moment before he had decided that using Issei as example was clearly not a good idea.

No offense to him, Issei was good person, one that Kiba respected, but that man really needed to lower his sarcastic comments and accept people's gratitude. Seriously, that man was actually also anti-social like him... Not as bad as him of course but... Kiba found out that he just didn't have a patient and noble heart like Issei, who was willing to help people without thinking much...

"I will try Issei-kun..." Kiba murmured with a sigh as he put the letter he held back into his pocket. "I know we're going to meet again in two weeks but..." He paused, his mind recalling to when he spent his days with Issei. It was only harmless stuff like going home together... And that ended with them running into a stray devil who was about to eat her victim after seducing him. "Please try to go back here with your body intact."

It might be a fluke... Or just some kind of simple bad luck, but after hearing Xenovia complain about how many times Issei ran into problems... Let's just say Kiba was not stupid enough to not believe in that...

And now, not knowing where that man went... Kiba could only hope Issei wouldn't run into any troublesome things...

* * *

 ** _"You are a Nekomata right?" He asked, head tilted to one side slightly in a questioning manner._**

 ** _"... ... ..."_**

 ** _"Ah, it's a sensitive topic huh? Sorry, it's just... Well, Ddraig mentioned it and since we don't have much to talk about..."_**

 ** _"... ... ..."_**

 ** _"The silent treatment, huh? Oh well, I guess I deserve it for being insensitive, but..."_**

 ** _"...?" She shot him puzzled look._**

 ** _"I don't know what happened to you and I won't try to pry, you have your own privacy after all but... If it has been so long... Isn't it better if you move on? Like I said to Kiba, you have your family now, and after the battle with Kokabiel... You should know that they can be taken out suddenly anytime." He responded in a soft tone. "I'm not try to make a threat or something like that, what I am trying to say is, you can't keep living like this, trapping yourself in the past. You need to move on if you want to live with happiness, not just for you, but for the people that care to you as well. Ad that includes me too."_**

Move on...

Just like he had said to Kiba, she needed to move on.

He didn't need to say it actually, she was perfectly aware of that... What happened to Yuuto-sempai truly opened her eyes for her, no, not just for her, but for her whole group, for Akeno-sempai, and even for Buchou as well.

It was not like she couldn't have used her power when the battle against Kokabiel happened. She could have used it if she had wanted, she was perfectly aware of that, she knew using that power would have been quite useful facing Kokabiel, they had needed all the skills and power they had after all at that time, but...

She hadn't wanted to...

The moment she used that power, it brought back painful memories to her mind, such painful memories that reminded her of her time when she was with her big sister that loved her... Her big sister that always spent her time with her... Her big sister that was playful and caring...

Her big sister that abandoned her... Gone and left her alone at the mercy of devils...

Wind breezed through her white hair, amber gold eyes looked to the horizon where the sun was finally sinking as the bright blue sky turned black, followed by the stars that started to shine among the darkness.

She shifted her gaze, from above to below, staring at the letter that she was clutching in her hand, a message that had been left by one of persons that she considered as precious already, despite the time they had spent together not even reaching year.

 ** _To you Koneko, I don't know what to say actually, and it's also it not like you won't see me again forever but... I know our time together from now on won't be same. Yes, I'm aware that we're not best friends, as a matter of fact, we have only known each other for no longer than four months. We even started on the wrong foot but... please know that I did enjoy our time together even if it was only short, I really did, and... You're also one of the devils that I enjoy spending my time with, second only to Sona-kaichou... I don't have anything else to say, other than what I said to you before._**

 ** _Move on._**

 ** _Just like Kiba, I can sense that there's something burdening you, something that's troubling you and making you develop that stony persona. I won't try to pry, I know you have your own secrets and I respect that... But whatever it is, you need to move on from it, no matter what... It might be hard, yes, and I might have no right to speak to you like this, but as your friend, as your Senior... I want you to move on from it... Always remember it, whatever it is, make it a lesson, but don't let it hinder you from taking a step for the better. So move on Koneko... You are a strong girl, I'm sure you will able to._**

"Move on..." She muttered as she stared at the letter she was holding. Two simple words... But it was so hard to do for some reason... So scary... So frightening... And so painful...

Despite them starting off on the wrong foot, Koneko did enjoy the time she spent with Issei Hyoudou, she truly did. Even if what they did were only simple and mundane things such as having lunch together, watching a movie together, talking about homework and gossiping about school life...

She truly enjoyed those times... From the bottom of her heart, she really did... And if someone asked her about it, she wouldn't even be ashamed or hesitate to admit that she enjoyed Issei's presence.

Mostly because he was a very, very good at cooking of course, his food was the top priority, and he had also proven to be a good friend... One that did not treat her like fragile glass, one that was guiding her gently and trying to make her into her own person.

She stared once again at the sky that was slowly darkening, her eyes looking at the stars that shone brigtly among the black sea that made the world dark. Then she closed her eyes, her body that seemed always stiff and tense relaxed as she allowed the cool wind to caress her face gently, like a parent that touched their child with love.

Then, from beneath her skirt, a long white tail appeared, along with a matching pair of white colored cat ears on her head. She opened her amber gold eyes and allowed them to roam to the moon that was illuminating the night.

 _Move on..._

"I will try, Sempai..." Koneko said softly. "It's hard... I'm sure of it, it will be hard but... For my own sake... For my family's sake..." With the status of the bible faction that unstable due to the sudden alliance of three factions and the assault of the organization called Khaos Brigade, her current family would need all the power they had so that the peace they had w would be everlasting.

She was doing this for her own... But mostly for them... For her master that saved her life and gave her a family, allowing her to know love between family members once again...

She felt a stinging sensation in her eyes as she recalled the memories of the time she with the young man that had wormed his way into her stony heart, one that had given her the courage to move on in first place...

"For your sake..."

She was going to miss him... Without a doubt she would... Even if she knew that he would return in two weeks, she knew that when he returned, everything would change. It wouldn't be the same anymore... And because of that, it became painful.

And the last...

This time the tears could no longer be held back as they dripped down from her eyes, wetting her face and falling to the ground as the sound of two young girls giggling and laughing echoed in her ear. It was a very warm and comforting sound, one that she had buried very deep and had planned to forget forever.

Just remembering it brought nothing but pain... She could feel a hiccup escape from her throat as her mind returned to those days... Recalling those events... And yet, she still went on... Even if he couldn't hear this... But it was something she needed to say in order to take the first step that was necessary.

"And for the memory of my sister that loved me..."

And just when those words finally left her mouth, she felt the burden on her shoulders lightening.

* * *

"I see... So they finally made their move..." Hagoromo said, as she sat on her throne, her nine white tails fully displayed and on her back, curling and twitching in the air like a crown. "Continue..."

The informant that was clad in a white and red yukata spoke, her voice smooth, soft and silky, her delicate looking long black hair slipping down her back and touching the floor as she lowered her head while facing her superior. "The assault of the Khaos Brigade caused a big shift when they summoned the Evil Dragon, the Venom of Horsam Knucker that destroyed the entirety of the devils army present with a single breath, even the mighty Riddle Phenex, the Head of the Phenex family fell without much of fight against him."

At that Hagoromo's lips curled down in distaste. An Evil Dragon, a being that brought nothing but destruction and madness, a mistake of nature, even other dragons found their existence to be a nuisance and decided to give them their own title.

And worse, those so called Evil Dragons clearly had the power to back up their description. Most Evil Dragons could be considered to possess strength that rivaled Satan class entities, and a stronger one clearly had power rivaling or bigger than gods.

Yamata no Orochi was a prime example of this, despite history and the tales describing Susanoo easily cutting off the the Evil Dragon's heads when it was drunk. In reality it had not been that simple. The battle had been far more brutal, more raging and more destructive. Mountains had crumbled down like mere dirt hills, the sea had been split into two like butter cut by a hot knife, the earth had trembled and torn as if the end of the World had come.

And at that time, it took Susanoo's full might to bring the monster down, and at that time, Susanoo was in his prime, where his power was considered to be the highest and could be categorized as a deity that was among the top ten strongest existences in the world, unlike now.

'What a troublesome organization...'

"However, the rampage of the Venom of Horsam was stopped by Issei Hyoudou, the current Sekiryūtei, the slayer of Kokabiel of the Grigori, and the one that has been dubbed capable of creating legendary weapons with his own unique magic."

Hagoromo perked up when she heard a familiar name being mentioned, her eyes opening slightly as a sign of surprise as she stared at her informant.

"Issei Hyoudou was also responsible for fighting 45% of the Khaos Brigade's army. He fought them by himself and slew them all by raining countless weapons down on them that were strong enough to destroy their strongest defensive structure."

Countless weapons... That were strong enough to destroy possibly defenses created by thousands of magic wielders... Now, wasn't that quite something?

Hagoromo had known the moment she had laid her eyes upon the boy that he was not ordinary, no. He was powerful without a doubt, even if he was only human. As an expert in Senjutsu she could taste his power just by being near him. In terms of raw power the boy could possibly match an Ultimate-class devil or one of high generals in the Youkai faction, but that was just his own strength, still not counting the Boosted Gear.

But she had not worried too much. Even if he did use the Boosted Gear, without a doubt the boy wouldn't be able to use its full potential, not because he didn't want to but because he couldn't control such power yet. Mastering such a power would take time, years possibly, plenty of time to kill him if he became a nuisance in the future.

However this... This had clearly blown such plans away. Slaying an Evil Dragon? And then slaughtering half an army by himself?

"Interesting..." Hagoromo stated, a dark smirk marring her beautiful face as she rested her cheek on her pale hand as her black eyes stared at her informant. "Truly interesting..."

The informant raised her head slightly to catch the sight of her lady. Truthfully, she was quite surprised that she was showing such an expression. Unlike Lady Yasaka, Lady Hagoromo was clearly not as easy to amuse and her taste of things was... darker... In simple terms, she was not someone that easily showed such an expression.

"The rest of the report is already in this document, right?" Hagoromo asked her vassal.

"Yes."

"Hmm, then, is there something else that is urgent?"

"Yes, Milady, it's about the latest missing Onmyōji and Youkai around our area." She reported .

Hagoromo face returned back to her calm and stony expression, eyebrows narrowed slightly as she gave a blank look. "What about it?"

"Lately... It seems that the one that is responsible for this has become bolder... And it has also become more threatening." She continued. "A few days ago we sent one group that consisted of ten Tengu, five Oni and general Raiden himself, but until now there are no news from them. We suspect they have also fallen."

"Raiden..." Hagorome muttered the name. "Isn't he supposed to be one of Yasaka's generals?"

"Yes." The informant nodded. "And Lady Yasaka is quite displeased with this. She wants to ask your opinion about this... New threat, milady."

New threat? Hagoromo inwardly snorted, how dramatic. She was aware that Yasaka's general was not a weakling, but she shouldn't respond this much, it was only one general, there were more to replace him. Though it was true that this nuisance was proving to be quite a bother, it had already been months and those responsible still managed to hide themselves from them.

It wasn't like she cared much though, she was not the one who had to handle this problem, Yasaka was. After all, she was the leader of the Youkai faction. Really, that vixen... And why did she wish to ask her opinion? She found it stupid, if this was her attempt to strengthen their deteriorated bond then she should be aware that she no longer cared about it.

She was about to tell the informant to go away when an idea suddenly crossed her mind. A smirk slowly appeared on her face again as her brain started to work and predicted something that might happen.

"Milady?" The informant asked, appearing to be quite puzzled as the nine tailed fox suddenly smirked like that

"Tell Yasaka that I will have a surprise guest going to come soon, between today and the next few days." Hagoromo said. "My guest going to handle this small problem."

"A-Ah? If you say so." She responded, giving a bow to her mistress as well.

"Now go, I want to be left alone for the moment."

The subordinate did as her mistress commanded. Hagoromo watched her servant leave with a stony face, and when she was gone, the fox Youkai allowed a sly smirk to appear on her face once again.

It wasn't hard to predict that Issei Hyoudou was probably already on his way here. Not after they had met before. She also given him a clue that there was a problem here and seeing how that foolish boy had a hero-complex, he was going to come here.

She doubted that he wouldn't come or stay in Kuoh City, just by looking at him that time she had been able to tell that the man had already wanted to leave from there. She didn't know what the reason for his anger was, but it was clear that he looked tired at that time... Tired and in pain. For a kitsune such things were easy to detect, especially from one that so obvious.

"Well, Issei-san... It seems we are going to meet again." Hagoromo stated with a chuckle.

Things would get interesting... Oh yeah, clearly they would...

* * *

 **Hello all! It been a while isn't it?! Hahahaha! Sorry it come out quite late, I've been busy lately, not just with other story but with real life as well**

 **I won't make any pleasantries, let go to the business about this chapter. As you can see, this chapter show those who left behind by Issei just like how it title said, and also those who waiting him in Kyoto, mainly Hagoromo**

 **Rias may not close to Issei, but she does enjoy his presence, and she also annoyed that Issei leaving like that, especially when Sona just kiss him. Yeah, she clearly not in best term with Issei, it obvious in here, both of them maybe friendly but not to high level**

 **Koneko and Kiba, I'm sure you all surprised by the latter appearance, giving he never look together with Issei that much, he even only make few appearance as matter of fact. However, make no mistake, Kiba will play quite role in future later, there reason why I input him in here after all**

 **And Hagoromo, well, she clearly vixen, already planning many things even before Issei come here as matter of fact. Yeah, she quite nasty character, don't let her beauty fool you, she can rip your heart with smile if she want to**

 **Many of you ask how Asia stronger than Xenovia, her data surpassing the latter and here the answer folks!**

 **Berserker, is not a class that have good specialty. If you read it, originally it was for those who trade their sanity for power, they not strong, unlike Saber who possess super Magic Resistance or Archer with Independence Action! You all only think Berserker strong because we all watch in Fate the one who become Berserker is Heracles, Lancelot and those scary guy! There reason why Saber-class considered to be strongest and not Berserker ya know!**

 **Well, in here, the ability remain same, it Card that make people strong by trading the user sanity, true it turn Xenovia body stronger and able to match Supernatural creature but that's it, it special ability is Mad Enhancement after all. And if you see Xenovia data, when she active Mad Enhancement she practically as strong as Ultimate-class Devil, and with her skills in weapon and Knight of Honor, she clearly enemy that even Asia can't win against, not yet at least**

 **Next chapter will be starter of Kyoto Arc of course, Issei and his group make appearance! Gods, I going to need study further about Shinto mythologies, hopefully I can find few things interesting. I already get the plot and main enemy in my mind of course, but few extra addition clearly going to make it better**

 **Anyway! This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**

 **P.S : I got Beta, guess who? Yes! He is Sir Godot! The one that write One Punch Shirou! He already edit from prologue to chapter six and I already posted it! You all can read it, if you want to! I'm sure his work will be very satisfying!**


End file.
